Uzumaki Heritage: Narutard's Dream
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: A man from our world has a tough life. What happens when he gets put in the Naruto Universe? NaruXhina, InoXShika, SakuXOC. OC centric to start. Someone gets revived!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

I've got nothing to write in any of my other stories at the moment. I'm basically at an impasse, and have started thinking too much on how it is done. So this one is basically to get myself back to normal, so to speak.

**Chapter 1:** The new kid on the block

Jared was an average boy. Average physique, average looks, but over average brains. What's more is he doesn't use it like he should, if he uses it at all. He has somewhat Spiky Black hair, brown eyes, a faint mustache, and no muscle. He had glasses, though durable, looked quite fragile. He was wearing a black Shirt that said Las Vegas. There was no one bothering to sit next to him under the tree he was sitting under. He was just watching everyone. He did this quite often, and didn't bother to speak up on anything.

He had no friends to speak of, and no one he could truly trust.

Once everyone else was gone, and no one would bother to come around, he got up and started walking. He didn't walk for exercise, just to do it. He was only 10 years old, but no one bothered to do anything to him, or say anything either. People just ignored him, and he was fine with it.

However, that night something big was going to happen.

-Jared's house-

"Mom, I'm home." Jared said, as he walked in. A female came in, most notably his mother.

"Hey, Jared. How was school?" His mother asked.

"The usual." Jared replied.

"You know, you really should make some friends. They could help you out with that somewhat depressed mind." His mother replied.

"I'm not depressed. I'm just not normal, and it took me too damn long to notice it." Jared said, as he reached the stairs. "I'll be in my room, just don't bother me. When dinner's ready, just knock... Please."

As he walked upstairs, his mother sighed. "Every day, it's the same thing. I really wonder what would happen if we didn't have to move..."

When Jared reached his room, he locked the door, and sat on his bed. _'I wish things weren't so damn hard. Now I have to go through 5 grade, and I don't even try to make friends.'_

"_**That's because people don't like what they don't know."** _Another voice told him.

"Who's there?"

"_**Don't speak out loud. I'm talking to you via telepathy."**_

_'Who are you?'_

"_**That doesn't matter right now. You wish to get away from this boring life of yours?"**_

_'What I want, is to know why I am so different. Are you the reason?'_

"_**No, I am not. However, I can give you a better point of view. You could help someone you know a lot more about. Someone who could become a friend in time."**_

_'What's the catch? Everything good has a catch.'_

"_**You know, not everything good has a catch. You don't seem to like your own mother."**_

_'That's because she married that prick of a stepfather.'_

"_**Well, he's not all bad, just inexperienced. Anyway, you have no friends, don't even consider blood relatives family, and that last move you went through put you in a loner state."**_

_'Yeah, so?'_

"_**So, you would be leaving nothing of value behind, would you not?"**_

_'You mean, I would be sent to another dimension?'_

"_**In a sense. And its one you already know quite well. That show you watch. The one called Naruto. If you could change it, the events up to that point, how would you do so?"**_

_'I don't really know. He's clueless, somewhat idiotic, but those two things make him highly unpredictable. If not for the fact no one would bother to teach him, he could be better off.'_

"_**What if you taught him?"**_

_'What are you getting at? You're not seriously thinking of putting me in there are you?'_

"_**You are smart, contrary to popular belief. You just don't use it often."**_

_'So what?'_

"_**So, if I put you there, you would be leaving everything behind, but retain all knowledge you have gained, and then some."**_

_'I'd probably also have to change my name to something much more appropriate for the place.'_

"_**I've got you covered. His mother is named Kushina Uzumaki, correct?"**_

_'Yeah.'_

"_**We'll change your surname to Uzumaki, and say that you're her nephew. Do you think that's plausible?"**_

_'Meaning, I'd be his cousin. That could work. After all, I know more about the Uzumaki Clan than he would. One problem I can see. If I get sent there, and he's older than I am, then how am I supposed to do anything with it?'_

"_**You wouldn't be. I'd send you to a point where he is only five years old. Also, I'd be switching up your DNA. You'd gain any bloodlines the Uzumaki have, along with the ability to use any Jutsu that you know the mechanics of."**_

_'Okay, one more question. Is it possible for me to have the Rinnegan?'_

"_**Of course. However, I think that it is not a bloodline."**_

_'Normally, it isn't. However, it could be something I could turn on or off, and I could probably give him after a while. It could come in handy with his amount of Chakra.'_

"_**Good point. Are you done with your questions?"**_

_'Only one question left, right now. Where exactly would I end up? In Konoha? Or Uzu?'_

"_**More likely than not, Konoha. Unless you wish to appear in Uzu."**_

Jared was in deep thought. _'Okay, here's what I think I should do. If you can change my physique into something that would allow for a lot of speed and strength, while keeping it balanced, plop me down in Uzu, I work it out from there.'_

"_**You aren't doing this alone, Jared. I'm coming with you, but you will not hear of me there for a while. In fact, your body will revert back to it's 5 year old self, but you will gain the full experience with any sword, your fists, and about as much Chakra as Naruto would. However, you would have a lot more control over it."**_

_'Think you can give me all of the Elemental affinities in the process?'_

"_**I intend to. You will also be able to active the Rinnegan at will. Just know that your right arm might start hurting when you land."**_

_'Why?'_

"_**You'll find out. Time to get going."**_

_'Wait. Let me eat dinner first. When I fall asleep, then you take me there. I'll wake up in Uzu, find my way around, and then I'll work everything out. I won't tell my mother this, but I might leave a note saying not to look for me.'_

"_**I'll leave the note when I transport you. Also, you might be able to use that Vacuum Warp Idea you came up with."**_

_'That will come in handy. Alright, then. Deal?'_

"_**Deal."**_

There was a knock on his door. "Jared, it's time for dinner."

_'That was good timing.'_ Jared got up and went downstairs to eat.

-5 hours later-

Jared was fast asleep. He didn't write down a note, because the other voice was going to leave one in his place. _**"Alright, Jared. It's time to go. I wouldn't worry much, because you have more to deal with there."**_

Jared started glowing, and disappeared. In his place was a note to be found later. Not a sound was made.

-Uzushiogakure ruins, 6 hours later-

Jared woke up on the ground. He looked around, and found out he was in a ruined village. "Wow, it worked."

As he was looking around, he found a map that seemed, maybe 30 years old. It looked just like the Elemental Nations. "Yup, definitely worked. Let's see..." He studied the map intently. "According to this map, I'd be about here. And my cousin would be... here." He pointed to an island, and then shifted it to the place marked with Fire. "Judging by the scale, it would take 2, maybe 3 days to get there."

"_**That would be about right."**_

_'You again?'_

"_**Yes. Since you accepted my offer, I will be there for you. You are similar to a Jinchuuriki, but not with something anyone knows of. My name is Airgod, but if anyone asks, you don't know how you got so powerful."**_

_'Okay... What's with the glow on my arm?'_

"_**That's what's keeping me bound to you. You can call on me if you need me, but be careful. Using my power too often is not a good idea. You could kill yourself."**_

_'Got it. Wait... If I'm similar to a Jinchuuriki, you think I should search for the Uzumaki Clan techniques? They could come in handy, and Naruto and I would both be able to work on them.'_

"_**I don't see the problem in it. Just know that it could very well be dangerous, as even I don't know this place very well."**_

_'Point taken. I'll take a look around above ground, first. I'll need to be careful of any last minute traps set.'_

Jared looked around, and started walking. He found the place that would be considered the Kage's tower. He went inside, and found the scroll room. "Jackpot. Let's see. I'll need to know higher sealing than most can think of. I'll definitely need to know Storage Sealing, as well."

-3 days later-

Jared had learned everything he could from the scrolls, and had started practicing the basics, and advanced of the Fight style mentioned. He noted that it used several styles, and you had to switch between them with ease. It isn't easy to pull off, and although the name was Uzuken, he decided to rename it something that would be better suited to it. Although, he named it in English. He took to calling it the Ocean's Tide Fist, since the tide was somewhat unpredictable. When he finally got it down, he started working on the Ninjutsu he knew about. He found a pond a few days ago, and went up to it.

He closed his eyes, and concentrated. "Water Dragon Jutsu!" Sure enough, a Dragon came up from the water and crashed into a nearby building. The result: said building collapsed completely, and the dragon simply disappeared. He got another idea. He opened his eyes, showing the Rinnegan. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu! Ice Style: Water Dragon Transformation!"

At this, a Water Dragon came out. Once it was fully formed, it started to freeze up, but kept moving. The result: an Ice Dragon crashed into the ground, sending Ice Shards scattering in every direction.

He then got another idea, but this one was risky. He put his hands in a Cross-seal using his Pointer and middle fingers of both hands. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" About 200 clones came out. "Sweet, it worked."

Everyone then got into the Ocean's Tide Fist stance, which was just standing there. The original Jared looked towards them, and did the same. "Go!"

Jared found that 3 were coming at him at a time, and he didn't get hit that often. If he got hit once, he shook it off, and ended up kicking that very clone, thus dispersing it. When he gets back up, he starts attacking again, while at the same time defending. He was doing everything that he knew he should, and was switching between styles at the drop of a hat.

After 100 or so were down, the Clones along with the original pulled out the sword he found. It was called Fuubi, or so it said. There was another he would give to Naruto when he went to him. It told him he was called Gaia Blade, but said that Jared was not worthy of it. Though he did say he wanted to meet Naruto, before wanting to do anything else. He also found another one that called itself Dragon Buster, but he didn't feel like leaving, unless it was in hands of a True Uzumaki, and it knew that Jared wasn't.

-Flashback-

_Jared had found the 3 swords. "So, your name is Fuubi, or Wind Tail. You are Gaia Blade, with a main element of Earth. And you are the Dragon Buster, last used in the Dragoon Campaign, right?"_

"_Yes, we are." Fuubi replied._

"_What do you wish of us?" Dragon Buster asked._

"_I'm only looking for a sword that I can use, but I know that a sword can choose it's wielder. Thanks to this fact, I would need the acceptance of a sword, and since you 3 are the only ones here, I guess it's down to one of you three." Jared replied._

"_I do not wish to be used by anyone other than a True Uzumaki. I can tell that you are not."_ _Dragon Buster said._

"_I know I am not, so that puts you out of my choices. However, I am only here so I can help the one I will be posing as a cousin of. Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He is not likely to know of his heritage, or the fact he is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Jared told it._

"_How do I know you are not lying?" Gaia asked._

"_You don't. I have no reason to lie, though. I left my dimension if only to help Naruto. I know what he will be put through, and none of it is pretty. If not for the fact he has Uzumaki blood in him, and with it, the stubbornness of the Uzumaki, along with the somewhat pure heart of the Namikaze clan, he would have gone insane." Jared told Gaia._

"_You know, he does have a point." Fuubi replied. "I think he knows that we don't really find him trustworthy, however, wishes to help an Uzumaki."_

"_You don't seriously believe him, do you?" Dragon Buster asked, a little ticked._

"_I'm not saying I do, but I'm not saying I don't, either. His reasoning is solid, and, though he could have thought this out that far, he truly wishes to help out someone that has a tough life in the making." Fuubi replied._

"_I know trust is not given out randomly, so all I ask is a chance to prove myself. I figure that I would not be able to use you, Dragon Buster, so the choices for me are between Fuubi and Gaia, though Fuubi seems to be willing to give me a chance, I doubt that Gaia would give me that chance."_

_Gaia chuckled. "You know what? I'm beginning to like you. You understand more than most 5 year olds."_

_Jared took this point to chuckle himself. "Back home, I was 10. I was shifted to my 5 year old appearance during the shift. That way, I could be considered about his age at this point. I figure that the village will think I am an impostor, but that would be disproved, since Airgod changed my DNA when the jump was made. That way, if they do suspect me of being an impostor, they can't do a damn thing about it. They'd have to let me stay with him. He has a Cousin, I have someone to call a friend, or a real family, and he doesn't have much else to worry about, until he gets older."_

_Fuubi growled. "What do you mean, until he gets older?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea to tell you guys, because that might alter the future as I already know it. I do believe, however, it would be okay to tell you the reason his life would be in danger." Jared told them. "You know how when a Bijuu is released from its host, the host dies?"_

"_Yes." Gaia replied._

"_Well, some time in the future, an organization known as Akatsuki will be after the Bijuu, and since he has the Kyuubi in him, they would be after him because of it. I don't think I can give more information than that, though, since by that time, 7 or 8 years will pass, so I can't really be certain of it all." Jared told them._

_Fuubi gave what would appear to be a smile. "And you wish to help him survive?"_

"_Yes, I do. It's not going to be easy, and I won't say it is, just to give him some good news. I intend to help him, and he will find out just how badly he has it. However, he will learn of the Uzumaki Clan, and how great it once was, being as it was close to extermination probably 30 years ago."_

_Fuubi then spoke once more. "I will help you in your quest to help him. If I find that you don't help him at all, I will leave."_

_Jared just smiled. "That's a good way to put it. I don't intend on leaving him for some snake bastard, like someone else I'd rather not mention, but since you and I will be working together, I'll need to know how to handle you before I even think of teaching him anything."_

"_Come again?" Gaia asked._

"_One thing most people don't realize, especially at my current age, is the power knowledge can bring. I already know of this, and how can I teach him, if I can't do so myself? I would basically be teaching him blind at times." Jared replied._

"_You know," Dragon Buster started. "I think you're actually making sense. There are several of the Uzumaki Kenjutsu that you would need to learn, but you would be better off learning the Taijutsu first. Unless, of course, you already can use it."_

"_I don't even know anything about it. Where I'm from, the Uzumaki Clan wasn't delved into that often. That's why I decided to come to Uzushiogakure, first. That way, I can learn the secrets of the Uzumaki Clan, and pass them on to the true Uzumaki Heir. I intend to help him in any way I can, and right now, his Lineage is one thing I can't help him on. Hence, why I'm here. If I knew anything about the Uzumaki Clan techniques, I would have gone straight to him... More likely than not, anyway." Jared replied, with a shrug._

_Silence reigned. Gaia was the first to speak. "I wish to see the true Heir to the Uzumaki Clan. I want to be able to see what he can do myself, before I decide."_

_Jared nodded, but then his eyes widened. "I just remembered something. Naruto seemed to have a God like Affinity towards wind. Are you sure he could use you to your full potential, which, I can be sure I'm not aware of?"_

"_I'll never know until I try." Gaia replied. "Though, how he has only one affinity, is beyond me. Uzumaki always have 2, and one of them is always water. It is possible for an Uzumaki to have 3, or even 4, though that is rare. Although, using me will grant him access to an Earth Affinity, if he doesn't have one already."_

"_Point taken. If you're sure about this, I'd be happy to take you to him." Jared then turned to Dragon Buster. "If you don't want to come, I understand. It's not easy trusting a stranger, and I tend to have trust issues myself. However, when one has no reason to lie, they don't."_

"_I would rather stay here. Fuubi will be used by you, Gaia may or may not be used by this Naruto, but if you find another Uzumaki, return with them, and I will test them myself. Until then, I will be waiting."_

"_I can't make any promises on returning. That's something I find highly unlikely, though the possibilities exist. I'm not sure if another Uzumaki is alive, but if there is, I will bring them here, after their proof. I can't make any mistakes on this, and if we do find another Uzumaki... I might chew them out for leaving one of their own hanging. Whether they knew of him or not." Jared replied._

"_Noble, yet somewhat temperamental. Just like a real Uzumaki." Fuubi said. "Take me with you outside. I will show you a place you should know about, regarding the Uzumaki Clan."_

"_I will stay and keep DB company until you are ready to leave. Then, I will go with you to him." Gaia said._

"_Sounds like a plan to me. Alright, Fuubi. Let's go. I'll probably be here for a week or so, that way I can learn all I can about the True Uzumaki clan. Hey, I got to learn everything I possibly can, don't I?"_

"_No arguments there. Just try to hurry it up." Gaia replied._

"_You can't rush things like this. It would be better if I could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but that is something that wouldn't really be easy, it might for him, but not me." Jared said, as he started walking out._

_-_Flashback End-

The past few days was absolute murder on his body, but he persevered. He was going by the phrase, "No pain, No gain."

The rest of the Shadow Clone were gone in about 30 minutes. Jared was almost completely exhausted. _"You know, Jared. You don't have to push yourself so hard."_

_'I know I don't. This is just conditioning my body so I can actually handle it. How close do you think I am right now?'_

"_I'd say you are at least adept in it. However, to be a master of the Kenjutsu, you would need at least a month of more training. Then again, this is without the Shadow Clones. With the amount of Shadow Clones you just used, I would say you could get in down in a few days, if you learn from any mistakes your clones make."_

_'I see. Then again, that's how I got this good in the first place. I already know of the memory transfer ability of the Shadow Clones. Using that, I can use what I found out was wrong, and fix it in the next set. Looking for weak defenses in my own style will help me to combat them. That's basically the only reason Shadow Clones work like this.'_

"_That is true. I must admit, you do know a lot about the Shadow Clone Jutsu."_

_'When you see it used so many times, and hear several winding explanations on it, you find out a lot more than you expect, and I can come up with some more ideas on how to use it. Why do you think I've used around 10 to study the scrolls?'_

"_You are beyond knowledgeable. You'll need to learn more history, but that would be close to a cinch for you."_ Fuubi told him.

_'Thanks, I guess. Although I am a quick study, I normally don't use my knowledge in ways that would seem practical. Here is another story, as my knowledge can be used in more ways than ever before.'_

"_Well then, a few more days of this, and you should be good enough to teach him anything about the Uzumaki. Although, I wonder why you meditate."_

_'That's kind of how I manage to control my emotions. I know my temper can get out of hand, and I've done my best to combat that fact. Meditation helps out a lot. I also intend on teaching this to Naruto, as well. He turns into a loud, hyper-active, knucklehead, and although that is fine for a while, he has no idea how bad it can be. Meditation will help him in more ways than one.'_

"_Alright then, I think you should take a break. You need some rest, and that's as important as training."_

_'I'm tempted to give a sarcastic comment, but I'm not going to. I know the importance of rest when it comes to training. Too much training can be counter productive.'_

"_My point exactly. You going to meditate under the usual tree?"_

_'Nah, I'll do so right here.'_

-1 week later-

Jared has gone through everything he possibly could in Uzushiogakure. "Well, that's everything. Are you sure I'm ready, Fuubi?"

"_As sure as I'll ever be. You've got everything you could possibly learn mastered. I'm surprised, to say the least. I didn't expect you to get this far, this fast. Hang on, aren't we forgetting something?"_

_'Crap! Gaia wanted to meet Naruto. I got to get him so he can come along.'_

"_I thought we forgot something, good thing you remembered."_

_'Ah, shut it.'_

Jared went back and found Gaia and DB. "Gaia, I'm about to leave. You ready to go?"

"_I was wondering if you had forgotten."_

"Uh, actually, I did for second. If not for Fuubi wondering if we did, it would've slipped my mind entirely. I have him to thank for that." Jared confessed.

"_Really? Are you sure he didn't remind you about me?"_

"_I didn't, I was wondering, like he said. Still, how either of us could forget about you, I have no idea. He's actually quite honest, surprisingly."_ Fuubi said.

"Well, as I said before, I have no real reason to lie. I just hope you don't mind going into a pair of Sealing Gloves. I intend to buy some gloves and outfit them so he can bring you out whenever he needs you. I also intend on doing the same for Fuubi." Jared told them.

"_Hmm... I don't mind that much. However, how are you going to hide either of us beforehand?"_ Gaia asked.

"I don't intend to hide Fuubi at first. After all, he is the one I'll be using. Gaia, on the other hand, I think would be better off in a sealing scroll until I can get the gloves themselves. When I do, that is when I'll transfer you and Fuubi into the Gloves, with the Uzumaki Style Sealing. That's all I've got so far. I'd be doing this on the way, this way, I don't have to worry about Konoha discriminating against me, because I'm related to a so-called Demon. I know he's not a demon, and I have several ideas on how to change their mind. Although, if Danzou happens to go after him, he's a dead man."

"_Who's Danzou?"_ Fuubi asked.

"If I see him, I'll let you know. However, this is only after the Uchiha Massacre I told you about. Although, It's likely I'll run into him beforehand, but I can't really do anything to him until that point." Jared replied. "Anyway, let's get going. I've been here long enough, and it's time I get to my cousin. It's not going to be easy to do anything if I'm not there."

"_Then what are we waiting around here for? Let's go!"_ Gaia shouted, somewhat.

"Hang on for a second. I know you're a little impatient right now, but that won't help us at all. If there's one thing I know for a fact, is that patience and a clear head can be more helpful in survival, than impatience with an emotionally trouble mind." Jared said.

"_Yeah, you're right. Sorry."_ Gaia apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I figured you were at least a little anxious, or maybe a little ticked that I almost forgot about you, and that would be a somewhat natural reaction." Jared pulled out a scroll, and made a few handsigns. "Seal!" The Gaia Blade disappeared into the seal. "Well, that's that. Hopefully, I'll see you again, Dragon Buster. It's a shame you didn't want to come, but I understand your position, somewhat. If I do come back, and I don't have anyone but Naruto with me, I wouldn't worry too much. It's only because years have gone by, and he would need to see his mother's hometown. That's all, I guess."

"_Fine by me. I'm used to being alone. Not like anything new is going to happen in these ruins."_

"New events teach new things. I said before that I won't hold you against your decision to come or not, and since you wish to stay, I will leave you here. I have no reason to force you to come along, so I won't. I hope we see each other again one day." Jared said, as he strapped Fuubi to his back. "Until then."

Jared then left the ruined village towards the nearest city.

-4 days later-

Jared was coming up on a gate. He had on a dark blue bodysuit, with an Orange Spiral on the back, and both shoulders. There were Black Gloves with a separate Red-Orange Spiral on each one. He also had Sea blue Wristbands on, along with a pair of Light Blue boots, with a Golden Trim. His glasses have been disposed of, and no longer needed, since his eyesight had improved significantly.

He had reached the gate, when the two Chuunin on guard duty stopped him. "Halt!"

"I take it this is Konohagakure? The village where one by the name of Naruto Uzumaki lives?" He replied.

"What do you want with him?" One of the Chuunin looked at him. "You obviously have some sort of reason to see him, if you know him by name."

Jared studied them both. He nodded. "I see. You don't want anyone to find out what he truly is. However, what you think he is, and what he truly is, are two completely different things. I should know this, being an Uzumaki myself." That threw them both for a loop.

The first one to shake off their stupor had bandages on his nose and cheeks. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"He and I are 2 of the few Uzumaki left. He would be the first one for me to encounter, and I intend to help him out. My name is Jared Uzumaki. I would be considered the nephew of one Kushina Uzumaki, and if my sources are correct, this Naruto Uzumaki would be her son." Jared replied. It was at that point that 3 people with masks on came in.

One looked female with a Cat mask. Another was male with a Dog mask. The third also seemed male, and had a bear mask. "ANBU? Do you mind if I ask what you want with me?"

"You know more than you should. No one is to talk of his lineage." The one with the Dog mask stated.

_'That's one piece confirmed. He doesn't know who his parents are.'_ "Even if he has a cousin standing right in front of you?" Jared replied. That made all 3 ANBU tense. _'What did I tell you, Fuubi? They didn't expect anything like this.'_

"_Just don't get carried away. You have to maintain your cover as an Uzumaki."_

_'I don't consider myself the way I was beforehand. In my eyes, I am Jared Uzumaki, and no one will say otherwise. I have cut all ties from my former life, since it has no meaning to me any longer. I didn't leave anything or anyone close to me behind when I ended up in Uzushiogakure, so I have no attachments to my past.'_

"You are to come with us. The Hokage will wish to see you." the one in the Bear mask said.

"Fine by me. I was hoping to talk to him myself." Jared replied. "Although, I can already sense his location. He's currently over in that direction, although, I figured he would be in that direction." He pointed towards the Residential District, and then towards the Hokage Tower. "If he's making a house call to someone, I would rather wait in his office. No sense in interrupting something that may be important. At least, I don't see any sense in it."

The ANBU looked at each other and nodded. "This way. Let's see if you can keep up at your age."

Jared smirked at this and nodded. He had a good sense of speed on his own. He was keeping up with the ANBU easily. "If this is all you can do speed wise, I have you outranked there. Especially since I have some weighted clothing. About 500 pounds on right now. 100 pounds in 5 places. Along with the fact, I'm not doing anything Chakra-wise, like I could, or even mess with the Air to reduce wind resistance."

They looked at him, and though their faces were hidden, they looked shocked. "I haven't even begun to open up yet, and I don't intend to at this point. I only wish to see my cousin, and teach him what he should know."

They reached the Hokage's office. It took 5 minutes for Hiruzen Sarutobi to get in there. "ANBU? What are you doing here? And who is this?"

Jared stepped forward. "You are the Hokage, correct?"

Sarutobi looked at him. "I am. Why do you ask?"

One of the ANBU, the one with a Cat mask spoke. "He claims to be an Uzumaki, and wishes to train Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi dropped his pipe from his mouth.

"H-How?"

"I may only be 5 years old, but my father has died, as well. The only memory I have of him is to find his sister Kushina. I went searching for a bit, found the Uzushiogakure Ruins, and learned that Kushina Uzumaki had been sent here to become a Jinchuuriki. She apparently made a name for herself, and that was while she was here. For this reason, this is the first place I am searching. If she is still alive, which I somehow doubt at this point, I am to find her. If not, and since there is a recorded Uzumaki, here, I am to teach said Uzumaki." Jared stated, quite confidently.

Sarutobi was in shock. He shook it off quickly, though. "How do I know you are not lying?"

"Because I have no reason to lie. This Naruto Uzumaki would either be her son, or in some way related to her. My name, should you wish to hear it, is Jared Uzumaki."

Sarutobi was in thought. "Neko. Find Naruto, and bring him in here."

"I think there is more that you will need to know about me, if I am to be trusted even the slightest bit. However, with what I know, I doubt you would want anyone else to know." Jared said.

"How so? You don't have any secrets, do you?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Only things that you would deem too secret for him. Something tells me I have information on him that you would not want getting out." Jared told him.

"Kuma, Inu. You are dismissed."

"Sir!" They both left.

He charged Chakra into a seal underneath his desk. "Alright, how much do you know?"

"Everything." was Jared's simply reply. "I know of his Jinchuuriki status, his complete lineage, both his mother and father, and even some trouble that will come for him in the future."

Sarutobi looked a little ticked off. "How?"

"I have a source in a place I doubt you could get to. Even if you could, you wouldn't be able to find your way around, and probably be sent to a mental hospital for even saying the things you could do here, Hiruzen Sarutobi. I also know of your death, although, that is not something I intend on sharing, as it might not happen. I've got possible events on him up to 16 years old." Jared replied. "I've basically got his life from 12 years and in the academy to 16 years and a hero of the village."

"What is the name of your source?"

"He is simply known as Airgod. You could say he is a multidimensional being. Thanks to him, I can gain information on virtually anything, and he can give me the information straight from the source, since inter-dimensional travel can allow one to go to any point in time and space. I could give you the names of both of his parents."

"Earlier you were saying you weren't completely sure about his mother."

"That was an assumption on your end. I know that his father is the Yondaime Hokage and Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, and his mother is the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki. Being an Uzumaki myself, I have the right to train him until he is ready for the exploits he will be going for. I can teach him more than most will be willing to teach him. However, we will both enter the academy at the same time."

"You still wish to enter the academy? Even if you are to teach him?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Even if I can teach him of the Uzumaki Clan, he will still need to know the History of this village. However, I won't settle for some bullshit about the Kyuubi. I already know the truth on that subject. My sword, Fuubi, and I will help him in any way we possibly can, and in turn, turn him into someone that is at least somewhat acceptable."

Sarutobi sighed. "Very well. I believe you should teach him about the Uzumaki Clan. However, his status as a Jinchuuriki is not to be talked about, nor is his father. Those are the only conditions I have on this."

"I didn't intend to tell him about the Kyuubi. He would find that out on his own, and I have several ideas for him to find out now. As for his father, he'd meet him one day, but that day will come when the seal is about to be broken, being as he sealed both himself and Kushina into him at birth. I will leave out that little detail, though. That way, he doesn't do so on purpose. As long as no one pisses him off, the village is somewhat safe. The same goes for me, although my full power when pissed will dwarf his." Jared said.

It was at this point that the Neko ANBU came in with Naruto. "I believe this conversation can be continued at a later date. Just know that I intend to help him in the particular quirks I know he'll have one day."

Sarutobi nodded. "Hey, Jiji. What you want this time?"

"Someone saying he is your Cousin has arrived. He appears to wish to help you out in your Ninja Training." Sarutobi told the young blonde.

Jared looked at Naruto, wisely not saying a word. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes, Naruto. He is." Jared told him. "I am that person. My name is Jared Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto looked at him. "Oh boy! This is gonna be great!"

Jared simply sighed. "You won't be saying that when we get down to training. On that, I can guarantee. I won't go easy on you, just because you're family. I have my reasons, and some of the things I'll be teaching you may seem boring, but there is a reason for everything. It's just not always known at first." His tone was somewhat cold.

Naruto, being completely oblivious, smiled. "Alright! Come on! I'll show you the best spots in the village!"

Jared fazed out and ended up behind him. "You need to know how to do the basics before anything else. I will teach you the ways of the Uzumaki Clan, and they are in no way easy to master. On that, I can guarantee." Naruto just turned around and saw him. "By the time I'm done with you, you will be ready for anything anyone can throw at you. This path is long and treacherous, and it's highly possible you could lose more than your sanity. However, this kind of training is necessary for an Uzumaki, and I know how you can keep your sanity, as it worked a few times before. It definitely worked for me, and it should work for you."

Naruto stared at him in awe. "When do we start?"

Jared just smiled. _'I told ya, Fuubi. He's excited.'_

"_Damn. Looks like I owe you 50 Ryou."_

_'You do realize I was kidding on that bet, right?'_

"_Maybe."_

Jared mentally laughed. "We start tomorrow. However, you will be working on the one thing the Uzumaki always have trouble with to start. Chakra Control."

Naruto looked at him and cocked his head. "I will explain the details later on. For now, you will need to rest up. I cannot stress the importance of this training, as it will help you out in the long run, whether you realize or not." Naruto just smiled and nodded.

"Also, Lord Hokage. I believe that there is a shack to the Northeast of the Village. Instead of his usual place, the two of us will be staying there for the next few months. I would advise you not to let the villagers or the council know of this change in scenery. It is for his safety, as well as that of the village." Jared stated.

"I understand where you are coming from. Just, how bad do you think it will get if you get angry enough?"

"Hmm... I'd say a Hurricane in Wave would pale in comparison. Combining the destructive power of a Hurricane in Wave Country, a Volcano as it erupts, and the Kyuubi himself. That might still pale in comparison to the carnage that would ensue. That's if only I get pissed off. Yes, I have that much power in my possession. No, I don't think it wise to say anything on that subject. Especially in front of Danzou." Jared said, confusing everyone in the room, aside from Sarutobi.

"I see your point. That old War Hawk will want you both as his personal weapons. Just one question. How do I know you won't lead him astray?"

"Because I know how much of an asset he can be to this village, as can I. You don't want to lose the Uzumaki Clan, do you?" Jared said as he was about to walk out. "Think about it, and let me know tomorrow. I have a strong hatred of arrogance, ignorance, and those that think everything is dictated by fate, though the latter is to a lesser extent. If he develops any of those traits, I'll beat it out of him. You can count on that."

"Hang on!" Sarutobi yelled.

"I know what I told you is a little unbelievable. It's a hard concept to understand. I respect that. It is only because of that, I am giving you a chance to think about it. In the meantime, I have a village to memorize the layout of. Later." the moment Jared went through the door, he fazed out.

Sarutobi just sighed. "Neko, watch over him. I need to know where his loyalties lie."

Naruto coughed. "I think I know." This caused them both to look at him. "He came for me, right?" Sarutobi nodded. "Then wouldn't it make sense if he'd leave if I wanted to?"

Sarutobi and the ANBU looked at each other, then back at Naruto. Sarutobi sighed again. "Neko, watch over this Jared. Naruto, just go home for a while."

"Sir!" The ANBU left.

"Hey, Jiji?" Sarutobi looked at him. "Thanks for finding me a family. It helps." Naruto took that point to run off.

Sarutobi took that moment to face palm. "I'm seriously getting too old for this shit." _'At least I finally see a smile on his face. And I mean a real one, not that fake ass smile that he uses to hide pain. Contrary to popular belief, I know he has pain in his heart. Wait, what's that?'_

Sarutobi finally took notice of a note on his desk.

Sarutobi,

Word of advice on the paperwork:

Use Shadow Clones.

It will help you over time, and relieve more stress now.

Jared Uzumaki

Sarutobi took that moment to do a faceplant. _'I am such an idiot!'_ After about 3 minutes of faceplanting on his desk, he rubbed his head and made a handseal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sarutobi made 2 Clones and had them help out with paperwork.

-Hokage Monument-

Jared was sitting on top of the Yondaime's head. "I wonder what you would think about your son the way things are now, Minato? How would you like the way the village treats him these days, and in the days to come?"

"_I doubt he would like the way the village treats him."_ Fuubi said.

"_**I agree completely, Jared. He wouldn't like the way the village treated him."**_

_'I didn't think he would, either. Still, I feel like his presence is here. In this Stone carving of his head.'_

"_**I don't think you're far off, kid."**_

"_He's not."_ A new voice told him. _"I'm surprised anyone else noticed, I was partially here."_

_'Okay, am I seriously surprised here. Not that I don't want to talk to you, but how are in the Hokage Monument, when you used the Reaper Death Seal to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune in your own son? You should be in the Belly of the God of Death.'_

"_I kind of took a precaution, in case I died leaving a child of mine alone. I knew at one point I would, but whether or not I had a child, however unlikely it may have been, I would want to keep watch over him. And so, here I am. A part of me did get sent to the Belly of the Shinigami, but those pieces of me that were already sealed are still around."_ Minato said. _"I can sense my son's presence every now and then, though I can't right now."_

_'I'm not surprised. If my suspicions are correct, he feels somewhat drawn to this very spot, and it helps him think. My guess is, because of your faint presence here.'_

"_I'd have to agree with you there. If only I could talk to him, myself. I could tell him of a few people to avoid."_

_'I'm not surprised. Then again, Sarutobi has retaken the mantle as Hokage. Speaking of which, did you know that your son wants to be Hokage, as well?'_

Minato took that moment to chuckle. _"Why am I not surprised? Are you taking care of him, because you don't seem old enough."_

_'In truth, and if anyone else finds out about part of your essence being here I'd rather you not tell them, I'm not from this dimension. I had nothing of use back there, and the only one to truly care about me was my mother, though I didn't even consider her family. I was given an offer to help someone else out, and that led me to Uzushiogakure. After that, I learned the secrets of the Uzumaki Clan, and intend to pass them on to Naruto.'_

"_You mind explaining a little about your home dimension? I've always liked to know about new things."_

_'Nothing of much interest. Just the little fact of this place being completely made up. It is for this reason that I know who both of his parents are. He has a lot of pain in his heart, but he always wears a smile. In truth, Uzumaki is not my real surname. However, around here, I will be known as an Uzumaki, and Naruto's cousin on his mother's side. Did she mention any siblings?'_

"_Come to think of it, she did. She had 2 sisters and a brother."_

_'The opposite of me. 2 brothers and a sister. Anyway, I'm not really wanted back home, so I came here to help someone who needed more help than I did. Someone who was going to have it worse than I ever would.'_

"_How bad would he get it?"_

_'Try a daily beat down, and it only gets worse on his birthday. They leave him for dead each time. At least Sarutobi cares for him. However, the protective measures he put in place didn't help. In my personal opinion, I'd say the Nara, Hyuuga, and Uchiha Clans would want to adopt him. I highly doubt they could due to another law I figured out about. Naruto is unable to be adopted.'_

"_That idiotic council. At least I can watch my son. Also, do you know of specifics on the seal on him?"_

_'Not really. I just know the complications of it. Along with what it is supposed to do. I mean, sure it's going to keep the Kyuubi in, but it's not going to be easy. His rage will trigger the Kyuubi's power, causing him to actually want to kill someone. Luckily, the first time it ever happens is on a bridge, when a friend of his is close to death.'_

"_That's quite a bit of information you have already. He is the first one it was ever used on, period. It is supposed to allow him to use the Youki of the Kyuubi, as it mixes with his own Chakra."_

_'Knew that. Continue.'_

"_Okay, did you know that it wears down over time?"_

_'Yeah, I did.'_

"_One more thing. That seal was never really completed."_

_'Wait, what?'_

"_I see I got you somewhere. The Reaper Death Seal was never truly Complete. When it was, it would have been easier to use, and would not wear down over time. The final piece to be added was of Uzumaki Origin, the Bijuu Sealing Technique of the Uzumaki. That was to be the final piece, but I was never able to implement it before I was forced to use it."_

_'Hmm... I think both me and Naruto can do that for you.'_

"_Pardon?"_

_'Before I came to Konohagakure, I was plopped down in Uzushiogakure. While I was there, as I said before, I found the secrets of the Uzumaki Clan. I also found out about the Bijuu Sealing Techniques that they have. I could finish it up, and then use it to improve the one already on Naruto.'_

"_Are you sure that you can do it? It's not going to be easy, and I can guarantee that."_

_'Never said it would be. Also, I do have one question for you. Did you ever write down the specifics for the Hiraishin?'_

"_I did, but it's in the Namikaze Manor. I can tell you where it is, if you are truly here to help my son, but I could only use it to get from point A to point B. Aside from the fact I used it to eliminate an entire force, it's still flawed, and no one even realizes it."_

"_**I did, and can see that it wouldn't matter much. It was still a technique to be feared."**_

_'Not to mention I already came up with a few combos for it.'_

"_Throwing several of my Kunai didn't do much for me after a while."_

_'Did you ever try throwing one, and using the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu on that one?'_

"_Huh, I never thought about that. Also, I did teach 2 people the Rasengan."_

_'Kakashi Hatake is one, and the other is your old Sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Am I correct?'_

"_Dead on. I do believe that one day, my son, being a Jinchuuriki can upgrade it with Elemental Chakra, and then use it for the Tailed Beast Bomb."_

_'He'd do that without my help. By the way, there was a rumor going around in my dimension that you taught Kakashi the Hiraishin. Is that true?'_

Minato chuckled. _"No, it isn't. I know what I did to my own son is incomprehensible, but I really wish I had more time to think on it. It was kind of a split second decision. So you know, his mother didn't take insults to her sword easily, or insults to her family. I only hope that Naruto doesn't develop the same qualities."_

_'Definitely not a pretty sight. However, if I had to guess, Naruto is a worse case than Kushina when pissed. The Kyuubi would be the reason for that.'_

"_No kidding. Are you sure you can help him out with that?"_

_'I didn't come all this way just to quit, Minato. I said I would help him, and I will. I know how hard it will be, but I think that's the reason Airgod here wanted to come along for the ride. So, I can become a Jinchuuriki of sorts.'_

"_You mind explaining that to me?"_

"_**He was a loner himself. My choice of sealing is different from the Jinchuuriki here, and for good reason. I'm not a Bijuu. The Bijuu are 9 entities, and, contrary to popular belief, were once one being. I was not a part of that being, nor was I even involved with the Bijuu. A Bijuu is actually condensed Chakra. I, on the other hand, am a being of Pure Spiritual Energy. And Unlike the Bijuu, which has 9 beings, I am of the SFF, or Spiritual Force Five. As you can probably guess, there are only 5 of us. We don't have Youki, but we can help fight it. In fact, there are ways to turn Youki into Chakra, and I have a few ways of doing so myself."**_

_'Wow, I didn't know that.'_

"_**Well, you never asked. Anyway, the SFF is basically the spirits of warriors long since dead. However, instead of passing on to the next realm when they died, they wandered the dimensions, searching for a body to inhabit. Over time, the SFF had become more powerful, with the combined Spiritual energy of each host. I was around long before your Kyuubi was created, and I can honestly say, that I can handle that much Youki. You son has to adapt to it, and that could take years."**_

"_What about the experience of fighting for each body you had?"_

"_**It accumulates, and my current host can draw upon any reserves I have gained. I'll simply regenerate my Spiritual Energy after a while. Thanks to that, Jared has more Spiritual Energy than Naruto does Chakra."**_

"_Okay then. So, drawing on your Spiritual Energy. Is it like combining all of the experience of your previous bodies into the current one?"_

"_**Yes, and no. Yes, in the fact all of my previous bodies have their Spiritual Energy factored into mine, and he'd be drawing on theirs. No, in the fact that he doesn't gain the Experience they had. That is for the Spirit Mode."**_

_'Spirit Mode?'_

"_**The Spirit Mode is a separate form, similar to that of a Jinchuuriki going into a Tailed Beast Mode."**_

_'Hang on... Is this like the Avatar in that one cartoon I watched?'_

"_**Avatar the Last Airbender?"**_

_'Yeah, that one. The Avatar State. It combines all of the Past lives of the Avatar into the current one. Is it like that?'_

"_**Yes, exactly like that. Come to think of it, I have a feeling a Host of an SFF member came up with that particular idea."**_

_'That's a nice way to implement it.'_

"_Well then, do you think you can get my son to talk to me here? I'd really like to speak to him myself."_

_'After a while, sure. He'd have to be more spiritually aware than he is now. Sure as hell know I am.'_

"_**Thanks to me."**_

_'True. Seems like we have company.'_

"_I guess this is where I say goodbye, for now."_

_'Nice talking with you, Minato. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your son.'_

"_Thanks, Jared."_

Naruto had just come up to the Hokage Monument. "Huh? What are you doing here?"

Jared looked at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. Just thinking about a few things."

Naruto grinned. "Well, maybe we can talk about it."

"Not likely. It's things you probably wouldn't understand at our age, anyway. What you come up here to think about?"

"Same as usual, I guess. Why do people attack me any chance they get? I can never figure out the answer." Naruto said, a frown on his face.

"Don't worry. One day, you'll find out why. Although, I do have a question for you."

Naruto looked at him. "Shoot."

"Do you feel drawn to this place at all?"

"Come to think of it, I do. Why?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's because this could very well be your father. I mean, I saw the picture in the Hokage's office. You look almost exactly like the Yondaime." Jared replied. "If not for those whiskers, I'd say you could be a Carbon Copy of him. Maybe even his Clone, when you're older."

"You really think so? I'm just not sure."

"You'll know after some time. Anyway, there are a few things I think you should know before we get to training you." Naruto turned his head.

"First off, I already know of both of your parents, and they both died on the day you were born. You'll meet them both after some time, and once certain conditions are met. Sure, I know what those Conditions are, but that is something I wouldn't resort to this early in life."

"Why not?"

"Well, for your father, you'd either die, or come close to it. For your mother, well... one of two things will happen, to be honest. It's either you die, or you gain control over something that has not been controlled once. However, that's something you'll find out about later. Something you'd have to figure out on your own, as much as I hate that fact. What's more is, the reason the majority of the village ties into this very power you have, yet can't control." Jared replied.

"What is this power I have? And why do I need to control it?" Naruto asked.

"As for the first question, a certain law in this village prevents me from talking about it. That's why you have to figure it out yourself. Doesn't mean I can't find a way for you to find out before something else happens." Jared said, smirking at the end.

His smirk faded as he continued. "As for the second one, you need to be able to control anything you've got. For without control, you could kill someone precious to you, or yourself. Worst case scenario, but you get the idea. The end result is what I'd be concerned about. Power is nothing but a tool to be used. Every tool needs to be kept under control, lest it could be used wrong and backfire. Chakra is one such tool."

Naruto looked at him. "What's Chakra?"

Jared sighed. "Before I get into that, I'll have to dumb it down. I doubt you are familiar with all 3 types of energy. Right?"

Naruto nodded. "Well, there is Mental, Physical, and Spiritual. Mental Energy, sometimes known as Mana, but you'd probably know it as Knowledge, is the strength of your mind. The smarter you are, the stronger you are mentally. This also ties into willpower, or how well you can resist Genjutsu. You follow me so far?"

Naruto nodded at that. "Okay. Spiritual Energy is up next. Spiritual Energy is the life force of the body. Without it, one would die." Naruto's eyes widened. "Before you say anything on the subject, wait until I give out the full explanation. Spiritual Energy, being as risky as it is, is highly powerful. It is also known as Ki, and some can access it separately from the other two. Those that can, with high enough amounts, could destroy a planet. As to potential heights for Ki: There are no limits. However, the drawback here is, once you die, all the Ki you have gotten will disappear. Do you understand all of this?"

"It's a little confusing, but I think I get it." Naruto said.

"How would you put what you have?"

"Ki is what keeps me alive, running out makes me die, and when one can use high enough amounts, they can destroy anything in their path. That's basically what I got."

"Well, you got the basic idea of Ki, or Spiritual Energy. Finally, we have Physical Energy, or Chi. There is a major difference between Chi and the others. Chi has its limits. The best way to look at Chi, is to look at your muscles. Chi is what you use to move around, and do tasks. Another word you might hear it called, is stamina. You naturally have a lot of Stamina, even I can see that. This means your Chi levels are insanely high. Do you understand Physical Energy, now?"

Naruto nodded. "Alright, give me a simple explanation of each one. Just to make sure you have it right."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Mental Energy, or Mana, is the total amount of Knowledge one has. Spiritual Energy, or Ki, is the life force of any being, and running out means death. Physical Energy, or Chi, is what one uses to move around, meaning Stamina. You run out of Stamina, you'd probably die. It's also the only one that has a potential limit. Is that all right?"

Jared nodded. "You got all of that down. Now to get into Chakra. Chakra is basically Spiritual and Physical Energy working together. This means that Chakra also has a potential Limit, and if you run out of Chakra, you die. If you use more Chakra than your body can take, you go through something called Chakra Exhaustion, or lack of Chakra. This means that your body has had it, and is basically forcing you to rest. If you don't, you will truly die."

Naruto nodded at this information. "So, using more Chakra than my body can handle, whether I still have the reserves or not, will make me either pass out or die."

"That sums up Chakra Exhaustion." Jared said.

"And Chakra is Ki and Chi, or Spiritual Energy and Physical Energy, working with each other, to produce a new type of energy, which Ninja use. Right?"

"Correct again. Either you're a lot smarter than most think, and you hide it highly well, or I managed to put it in a way you can understand."

"I think it's both." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, if I have to control Chakra, does that mean I have to control Ki and Chi separately?"

Jared took this time to sigh. "Not quite. Manipulating Chakra, or simply using it, is done differently than Ki or Chi. It is basically a sub type of Energy, meaning one Energy that is created from 2 or all 3 of the main types: Mana, Chi, and Ki. Manipulating Ki is one thing, Manipulating Chi, is another. Manipulating Chakra is an entirely different concept."

"Meaning, using Ki and Chi separately will not make me use Chakra, right?"

"Correct again. I'm glad to see I've made more progress than the Academy would bother to with you." Jared smiled. "Anyway, back to the original topic. Control. You need to have control over whatever you can use. Chakra is one such thing that you'll need to learn control on, since your levels of Chakra would basically fuck up your control over it. Meaning, your Control is worse than the beatings you got daily."

Naruto's eyes widened. "That bad?"

"Worse, actually. I mean, if you combine all the beatings to date, you might just see how bad your control over your chakra is. That still could be an understatement, though."

"How do I increase my control over my Chakra? I mean, if my control of it is that bad, I'd need to start working on it right away." Naruto said, somewhat hysterical. Jared couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"You need to know a few more things before we even start training. Such as the motto we will be going by."

"No pain, no gain?"

Jared shook his head. "Move well, Study well, Play well, Eat well, Rest well. These are teachings of an old Martial Arts master, and this is what we will be training by."

"I don't get it." Naruto said.

_'This is going to take longer than I thought.'_ Jared thought, hearing 3 snickers. _'Oh shut it.'_

00000x00000

Alright, I'm ending the chapter here. Are you wondering why Jared gave up one life to help someone he thought would be bad ass on his own?

Well, there are a lot of things that could seriously be better, and he wants to make those things better. He knows everything up to the point where Madara is using the Army of Zetsu against the Joint Shinobi Army in the manga. Naruto is still training at that point with his Tailed Beast form. The two people that were swallowed by the Kyuubi had yet to enter the fray.

For those of you who think that the Gaia Blade is taken from Golden Sun, you're right. That's exactly where it came from. The main difference, though, is that it is more of a Katana. The Dragon Buster is, in fact, from Legend of the Dragoon. Its abilities and looks are spot on.

Fuubi is basically a 40 inch long Blade at maximum length. However, it changes size to fit the user. Currently, Jared is about 4 feet 7 inches, and Fuubi is about 32 inches long. As Jared grows, so will Fuubi.

It is mentioned that the one that wields the Gaia Blade will gain Earth Affinity if they don't have it already. That's not entirely true. Everyone has an affinity for anything. It just leans a bit more to one or two Elements. Naruto does have Earth Affinity, just no where nears as high as Wind.

Before I go any farther, Naruto will seem God-like. I will point out right here and now, that is not what he is, nor will he be. If he were transformed into a Sayian somehow, only then would he become God-like.

I mean really? How many many Sayians can you name that isn't God-like before they die? If you have a list, be sure and let me know. I'd only want them at their peak, as that is all that would ever count.

Thank you for reading, and I'd actually like any possible answers to the previous question in the form of a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Jared.

So you know, Jared is simply an OC. However, he has more knowledge than most would think he does at his age. He knows how things are likely to progress, and is highly adaptable.

Like Canon Naruto, he is a winger. He can think things up on the fly, and implement strategies on the spot.

Chapter 2

It has been 5 months since Jared arrived in Konohagakure.

Naruto had gotten his Chakra Control up to somewhat acceptable levels, and has started working on Taijutsu. Jared had the Gaia Blade out while Naruto trained, if only so he could watch his progress. Off the record, Gaia was somewhat impressed.

"_Hey, Jared. Why does he work so hard? I mean, I know he's an Uzumaki, but still."_

_'He wants to make his mother proud. He doesn't know of his father yet, and I've been training him in control and Taijutsu only so far.'_

"_What I'm wondering is why he isn't training with me yet?"_

_'The same reason I haven't taught him any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. If he can't defend himself without it, he's not going to learn it. That is something I've told him time and again, and it finally got through to him. There is one more thing he has to learn about the Ocean's Tide Fist, and that's the hardest piece: combining it all into one, and switching flawlessly. After that, I'm going to teach him how to use a sword in general, and then he'll be working with you, should you approve of him at that point.'_

"_You're thinking that far out? I'm impressed."_

_'You shouldn't be. There are times when planning ahead is a good idea, and there are times when winging it is best. Ocean's Tide Fist is perfect for winging it, while a large scale battle is better for planning it. When you're up against all odds...'_

"_Stick to what you do best. Which for him, is winging it. Right?"_

_'Now, you're catching on. Anyway, after he's done with the Taijutsu Training, the two of us will be sparring every now and then, while we work on his Kenjutsu, and finally Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. All throughout that time he will be working on meditation, learning to keep himself calm.'_

"_I'm also surprised at how his general studies have progressed. Your skills in knowledge seem somewhat unsurpassed." _Gaia said.

_'I'm not surprised. I always had a brain, but rarely used it. I guess I'd be more of Nara clan member than an Uzumaki in that regard. However, this is not a time for me to be lazy. I have to prepare him for the worst.'_

At that point, Naruto had finished working on his balance in his style, knowing that it won't be easy to master. "Hey, Jared. You think I'm ready for the next part?"

His response was simply a shake of the head. "Why not?"

"Because you're on the final part." Naruto's eyes widened. "The thing is, you have not completely mastered the style. You still have to work changing between the sub styles flawlessly, and without notice. The only reason you're this far along is because you're a natural winger. You learn on he spot, and work things out as you go along."

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Just, how am I supposed to get this done?"

"As I said before, your a Natural winger. You learn more by doing than by explanation. The problem you have is a somewhat short attention span, which I have been fixing for a while. Also, I think you're ready to meet someone." Jared told him.

A shocked look appeared on Naruto's face, but disappeared within seconds. "Who is it?"

"We'll take a break for the rest of today. Come over here, and we'll meditate for a while, so we can actually meet him. Just know that you shouldn't be that scared of what you see." Naruto had walked up to him, using the Trunk of the tree, and ending up on the branch.

"Remember what I told you about Meditation, and how many have found themselves through it?" A nod. "Well, no one really knows exactly how it works, and though I have several ideas, this is the best way to find out. Next question. Remember when I told you I knew of a way to help you learn why the village hates you?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean..."

Jared shook his head. "It's not who you are, but what is inside of you. I'm willing to bet that through meditation, we should be able to meet your little tenant. There's no guarantee though, and I can only hope I come in with you."

Naruto just stared at him, but then nodded. "This could work. Well, let's get to it." Jared smiled. Naruto wasn't the hyper-active blonde that he knew he would become. They both got comfortable on the tree branch, and started to meditate.

-Sewer-like Area-

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

Naruto and Jared found themselves in what seems to be a Sewer, except without the stench. "Looks like we made it into your mindscape, Naru."

"Why does my mindscape look like this?" Naruto asked.

"Probably a side effect of the seal. I couldn't tell you for sure. However, you're going to have to take the lead here. My sense of direction here is useless, as are my senses. If I'm correct, somewhere in here is a cage. Within that cage holds a massive power. If you can find that, we're good." Jared shrugged.

Naruto nodded in response, and was feeling something powerful nearby. He went towards it, Jared following close behind. It wasn't long before they came up to a giant gate, a tag with the Kanji for Seal on it, keeping it shut. "I take it this is what we're looking for?"

Jared nodded, standing right next to him. **"Who dares disturb my slumber?"**

Naruto and Jared looked at each other, and then back at the cage. "I got this Naru. We happen to be your host, and his cousin." Jared said, confidence never waning.

"**Hmm? I didn't quite catch that. Come closer so I can hear you."**

Naruto stepped forward. A claw hit the gate, and Naruto didn't even flinch. He was busy studying the creature on the other side of the gate. "So you're the reason everyone hates me. Why am I not surprised?" Was his first statement.

"Probably because you had an idea, Naru. This just confirmed it for you."

"You're probably right cuz. Still, something like this should have been told to me sometime in my life, instead of me having to find out on my own. Don't you think?" Naruto asked.

Jared shrugged. "Alright, Fox. We're here to make a bit of a deal." Naruto just looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"**I'm actually glad you came here, then. I've been wanting to get out of here. I have no intention of attacking that village, since I was out of control when I attacked."** The Fox with 9 tails said.

"Wait, you were being _controlled_?" Naruto asked, not really believing his ears.

"**I know, unbelievable. However, that is what happened, and I seriously want to kill the bastard who did that to me."** Kyuubi growled.

Jared just nodded. "I figured as much." Kyuubi turned his sight to him.

"**Wait, you actually believe that I was controlled?"**

"Why not? Even the best fall to something. Which is one of the lessons I was intending on teaching Naruto. As the saying goes, there's always a bigger fish." Jared said.

Kyuubi stared at Jared. **"You got a point there. Still, I was supposed to guard the forests, not destroy my territory."**

Naruto then had a question. "Mind if I ask you a question, Fox?" His tone had more curiosity than anything else.

"**Why not? Not like I'm going anywhere, anytime soon."**

"Who was it that put you under their control. They're obviously powerful, at least in Genjutsu. That's something we can guarantee. Right, Jared?"

"I already know who it is." This made them both send a shocked look his way.

"**You do?"**

Jared nodded. "Naruto, remember when I said your life could be in danger, and you need to be ready for the worst?"

"The one that sent Kyuubi out of control... They're going to head after me, aren't they?" A nod was his only response. "And all because the Kyuubi is sealed within me... Damn, where did the times go?"

"**Nowhere, kit. However, I think I can help with your training."**

"Which would have been part of the deal." Jared said. "Naruto needs more on the history of the place. Sadly, that's where I lack information. I'm good in math, physics, logic, strategy, tactics, and the like. I can also teach him the language, and a few others in case something else comes along. He's been working on his penmanship for a while."

"**And in here, I can teach him Ninjutsu, and the like."**

"Bingo. However, there are some Jutsu that he should know, that you can't really teach him. Such Jutsu, are those of his father." Jared said. "Besides, aside from Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu, he will be learning to access his Ki alone, allowing for a much wider variety of Techniques for him to use."

"**Ah, so you know how to access Ki as well, eh?"**

"Hey, Naru. You think you can put a metal block in here? Preferably on this side of the gate?" Jared asked.

"Demonstration?" A nod. "I don't see why not." Naruto closed his eyes and a block of Adamantine, 10x10x10 Feet in size, appeared near the side wall.

Jared raised a hand towards the block of Metal. "HA!" The block was hit by the Energy Wave and exploded.

"**Nice."**

"You really think I can do that?" Naruto asked.

"With a little practice, yeah. Still, Adamantium was a good choice. It's a lot tougher than a rock, and close to diamonds in density."

"**True as that is, I'm still impressed you can do that with such ease at your age."**

"With Airgod within me, I have more Ki than you have Youki. And that's saying something." Jared said. "I'm surprised, to be honest, but I can't say I didn't see it coming. There are the Kyuu no Bijuu, and the SFF. Airgod is of the SFF, while you are of the Kyuu no Bijuu."

"**Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Why is it that AG chose you?"**

"Dunno. He gave me a chance, I took it, and made the best of it." Jared said, shrugging.

"**I'm willing to bet you weren't born an Uzumaki."**

"Check my DNA, if you can. You'll see it has the Uzumaki Genes in there to an extent."

Kyuubi was staring at him. **"Damn, he's right."**

Naruto was looking at Jared, then back at the Kyuubi. "What's going on here? And why do you think he isn't my cousin?"

"**It wouldn't matter anyway. Even if he wasn't before, he is related to you by DNA, and blood. As much as I hate it, he's right. Even if he were suspected of not being an Uzumaki, a DNA test or a simple Blood test would prove he is. Airgod is a clever man, always has been. I take it you asked him to turn you into an Uzumaki to help him?"**

"Actually, that was his idea. I would easily be considered Kushina's Nephew by blood or DNA. Nothing anyone can say or do will change that. Also, there is a way to give Naruto here the Rinnegan. I'm working out the details of the technique now. That's one of the reasons I haven't been training him actively in physical training. It's because I'm ironing out the details of the transfer."

"**So, you intend on giving him the Rinnegan, eh? Something else that's unexpected. Hmm... I think it would be a good idea to give the specifics of what you have so far to me, and I'll work on it during the day, while I teach him history during his sleep. It's a good thing you've taught him meditation. It will help him sort everything out."** Kyuubi said.

"**There are only two things I ask for in return. The first is to change this place to something more suitable. More natural. I'm not asking to be let out right now."**

Naruto looked in thought. "I think I can manage that." Naruto closed his eyes. The sewer disappeared, and was replaced by a meadow with a forest to one side. There was a hill nearby with a 3 Story Cottage on it.

"This better?"

"**Much better. The second is that when you go to take down Madara, I want in on the action. There is a way for you to summon me from your own body, but I would advise against that. No one must know that you know of me within you."**

Naruto nodded. Jared looked at the Kyuubi. "I think that you should still give him advice from time to time. Also, if it comes down to a death match between an out of control Jinchuuriki and him, would that give him grounds to summon you, if only to combat the other Bijuu?"

Kyuubi was in thought. **"I don't see why not. Other than that, I would highly advise you not to summon me."**

"What do I get out of this?"

"**First off, access to my Youki as your Chakra. Second, I'll give you advice from time to time, but only if you ask. Third, you will be able to summon several Kitsune. I'll teach you more on that later, though, so don't expect the lessons here and now, or to sign the contract just yet. For now, focus on you current skills, and then work your way up. Once you have gone through the Academy, I will allow you to sign the summoning contract. Until then, the other two are the only ones to apply."**

Jared smirked. "I think that's it for now, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I accept. Just don't screw me over."

"**Hey, I may be act like a demon sometimes, but I was put in the position of a Guardian."**

"I didn't say it was because you're a demon. It's because Kitsune are natural Tricksters."

"**Oh... well, I guess that's better reasoning than I thought it was for. Don't worry, I have no intentions of screwing you over right now. The villagers may not see it that way, but it is the truth."**

Naruto laughed. "I can't believe you thought that I thought you would screw me over!"

Kyuubi just sweatdropped. **"Ouch."**

"I take it he's like you were at one point in time?"

"**I hope not. If he does get like that, don't try to outdo him in pranking. It won't go well."**

"Let me guess... Prank War?" He asked.

"**Unfortunately."**

"Please. I know the best he can come up with on his own. And trust me, he's only been able to do it once without getting caught. How you manage to get by the Byakugan, without once being noticed, I have no idea." Jared said.

"**Damn. At least that's not as bad, or difficult, as one thing I managed to pull off. Try pranking the King of all Kitsune... which just so happens to be my father. I was found out about a month later, and told never to do that again. Still, that was funny."**

"How many have been able to prank him?"

"**Only 3, myself included. Airgod is another one, so if you and Naruto get in a Pranking War, I wouldn't put it past the two of you to get ideas from us."**

Jared just gaped. **"I'd get him out of here, if I were you. If he continues like this, I'm willing to bet he won't do much else later on."**

Jared shook his head. "Point taken. You think you can force us both out? That should help."

"**I know I can with you, but I'm not sure about him."**

"We are linked right now, so if I go, he should go with me." Jared said, Naruto still laughing.

"**I guess it can't hurt."** They both glowed, and then disappeared. **"I hope the both of them are okay after that..."**

-Outside-

Naruto's eyes opened, and he fell out of the tree laughing. Jared opened his, fazing out to catch him. When they were both on the ground, Naruto got a bonk to the head. "It wasn't that funny. Now shut up, and let's get some rest. We're almost done with Taijutsu, but to give you some good experience with it, you won't be Shadow Boxing tomorrow. Instead, you'll be going against me. I just hope I haven't gotten rusty." _'Not that it would matter.'_ "Anyway, get some rest. The final phase of your Taijutsu Training should be complete within 2 days. That's when you're going to get your first Jutsu, which I will teach you personally."

"Got it." Naruto took that time to meditate. He has taken to using meditation for rest.

_'So, Gaia. What do you think so far?'_

"_He's obviously determined. That's the Uzumaki side. His father, or so you said, is a Namikaze. I'll admit that I don't know much about them, so I can' say anything from that. Though, I can honestly say that his looks would be similar to his father, instead of his mother, who I actually met once. Personality wise, though, I couldn't say."_

_'I'd say he's more like his mother mostly, but there are traces of his father, as well. His looks are almost spot on with his father. The only thing stopping him from being a Carbon Copy of his dad are the whisker marks. If not for those, he'd be a carbon copy.'_

"_Well, you should probably get some rest as well. You've both been in the forest all week, training."_

_'True as that is, the next day off is in 2 days. That's Saturday, as it always is. Still, it probably would be a good idea. I guess I'll see you then, Gaia.'_

"_Actually, I'll sit that one out. I'll let you give me an update on Sunday."_

_'Alright, I guess.'_ Jared took that moment to start meditating himself.

-2 days later, Saturday-

Naruto and Jared were both entering Konohagakure once again. They've been doing so every week on the same day, at the same time. Almost like clockwork. The usual Guards were there. "Hey guys. What's new?" Jared asked.

"Nothing much. There was one person asking about a Jared Hemmerich, though. I don't even know who it is, but if I had to guess, it could be you." Jared had tensed the moment he said Hemmerich.

"He or she?" Jared asked. Naruto was a little worried at his tone, but didn't really show it.

"It was a she. She did say the guy was her son, but she has no idea about anything here." The guard said.

"I take it she talked to Lord Hokage?"

"That's where I sent her. She actually came in late yesterday. I told her there was only one Jared in this village at any time in the past few months, and you're that one. I suggest you go to Lord Hokage and ask who she was." The guard said.

"Alright. Thanks Izumo." _'Although, if it's who I think it is, I don't know why she was brought here, or, if she came on her own, why she would want to see me. Much less, how.'_ Jared thought, before walking off.

Before he could even reach the tower, Jared froze. He saw the one person he didn't think he would see. _'Fuck my life.'_

"_Consider it fucked."_

"_**I don't know how she got here, but her Spiritual Energy is at highly abnormal levels for any human. I sure as hell hope that Saiyuki didn't bring her here. If she did, I am going to be so pissed."**_

"Jared, why did you stop?" Naruto asked. He just pointed at the woman that was his mother, not saying a word. "Who is she?"

It was at that point, she noticed him staring. She turned towards him, and walked up to him. "You like what you see?" She was wearing more revealing clothes than he thought she had. He shook his head for 2 reasons. One, to shake him out of his stupor, and two, to answer he question.

She noticed his eyes, and found a similarity to her son. "You know, you kind of remind me of my son. You just seem too young."

Jared inwardly smirked. On the outside his face was calm. "I take it you're the one looking for Jared Hemmerich?" She nodded. He looked at Naruto, and they both nodded.

"You should come with us to see the Hokage. You might want to hear some of the things said." Jared told her.

As they started walking, he asked her a question. "So, what information do you have on him?"

"Well, he looks somewhat like you, but he's 10 years old, probably would be 11 by now. Brown eyes, Black hair, almost 5'3". If I didn't know any better I'd say you look like he did at 6." She said. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I am Elisia Hemmerich."

"Jared. Jared Uzumaki. This is my cousin, Naruto Uzumaki." Jared said. Elisia nodded. "Have you considered the chance that he would have forsaken any ties to his family if he left? I mean, it does sound likely."

"I did. I just can't see him doing so. Sure, he was a bit of a loner, but he was never one to run away from a challenge." She said, as they got in front of the Hokage's Tower.

Jared was silent. _'If I had any doubts in my mind that she is my mother, that sealed the deal.'_

"I'm going to quote some of the Nara right now. This is Troublesome." Naruto and Elisia looked at him.

They went up to the Hokage's office and found 3 Sarutobi's working on Paperwork. "I see you took my advice on the paperwork, Lord Hokage." One of them looked at them. "Ah, the Uzumaki Duo. What brings you here? And you were right. It is a load of stress off my back. I have to thank you for that little tip."

"Don't mention it. Anyway, remember when I came to this village 5 months ago? I told you that my father was dead?" Jared asked, somewhat shocking Elisia. His answer was a nod.

"Well, I don't know how, but my mother found out where I am. What gets me even more is how she got here." He continued, shocking the entire group.

"Please tell me that she's in the village right now. I have to meet the one that gave birth to someone as good natured as you." Sarutobi said.

"She's in this office right now." The only female in the office at that particular moment was Elisia. "Before you say anything mom, I'm pretty sure that a note was left behind telling you not to look for me."

She was visibly shocked. "You... You really..." She didn't finish the sentence before she broke down and hugged him. He let it go for 5 minutes, but bonked her on the head afterwards. "Get a hold of yourself, mom. There is nothing I have of interest back there."

"What do you mean, nothing of interest?"

"I believe you remember when we were walking here the question I asked. The fact of the matter is, I did. I have nothing left to go back to, so why would I want to, especially when I actually have a purpose here?" Jared said, his tone somewhat cold.

"Why?" She said, almost too soft to hear. She spoke louder. "Why?"

"As I said, nothing of interest, and virtually no one cared for me. Why would I even consider leaving if I had anything of value to lose?" He asked. She was about to speak before he continued. "The answer is I wouldn't. I was given an offer to help someone that would've had it worse than I did, and I've been doing so, while bettering myself at the same time."

"I was the only one that was worried about you. Your brothers didn't care much, your sister, though seemingly oblivious, probably was a little worried. Your father didn't care much."

"You mean stepfather. He is not my real father, and you know it. In my veins is the blood of the Uzumaki Clan. I still have the Hemmerich blood within me, but I don't consider myself a Hemmerich any longer. I'm an Uzumaki, and that's all there is to it. I will admit my DNA was altered a bit, but it wasn't much. You would find your blood, along with that of an Uzumaki, flowing through my veins. The DNA was only altered slightly, so I can retain my appearance. I am no longer Jared Hemmerich. I am an Uzumaki, and that's the last word on the subject."

Elisia was silent. Then she spoke. "Why do you wish to stay? What is the purpose you found here?"

"Helping my cousin, who is present. As I said before, Uzumaki blood flows through my veins. For that very reason, I am related to him. We call each other cousins, because in essence, that's all we are. Although, if you ask me, we're more like brothers, than cousins." Jared said.

"5 months in a forest does that to you." Naruto said. "You and I have gotten close, and I have a feeling that you don't wish to return with her."

"You're right, Naru. I have no wish to return with you. I have my own motivation, and that motivation is here. I made a promise to help him, and I intend to keep it. I can't go back, not right now, and probably not until a few years from now. More likely than not, though, it would be at least a decade before I even think about returning." Jared said, determination evident in his voice.

His mother caught the amount of determination in his voice. Frankly, it surprised her. She turned to Sarutobi. "Do you mind if I stay here with them? I want to watch over my son, and I have a way to contact my daughter right now. If I can stay, I'll let her know, and I'll be watching over them both, as if Naruto was my own, as well."

"Are you sure about this? Do you really want to leave all of your friends, which I had none, your family, which I didn't even consider you a part of, and everything else of value there? Somehow, I doubt you would."

When she nodded, his face went into shock. "I am willing to do so. When I let her know, I'll tell her to say I wasn't able to make it, and that's the last she'll hear of me. This way, I'll be considered dead, and I can take care of my son. The only one that thought on his own, and chose his path. Granted, I still don't agree with your chosen path, but you chose it, and for that I'm grateful. You've grown faster than even I thought. Somehow, I doubt it was my side you got it from."

Jared took that point to sigh. "This is too damn troublesome for me to keep up with. Lord Hokage, I've got a lot to think about, but it's apparent that she wants to stay. I don't agree with that particular choice, but I do understand it. Now I just gotta figure out how I'm going to go through with all of this. Naru knows where to find me, if you need me." Jared fazed out.

Elisia sighed. "I just wish he'd accept help. I've told him several times already that in order to help someone else, you must be able to help yourself."

Naruto looked at her. "He did say something similar a few times. You can't help someone else if they don't want it, and you haven't dealt with it yourself."

Sarutobi looked at him. "Well, he did say he was a loner back at his home. Is that true?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Something caused him to shut down emotionally, and I'm not entirely sure what it was. He has stated several times he was not normal there, and the things I've witnessed here are definitely not normal by the standards there. Yet they seem common practice here. I'm not completely sure, but I think staying here is better for him than going back."

They all nodded. "Naruto, find him. Keep him company while I talk with Elisia, here. Alright?"

"Sure thing." Naruto took that moment to faze out himself.

_'I seriously hope he didn't teach him the Shunshin at Naruto's age. That would be a little embarrassing.'_

"I didn't think he knew the Shunpo. Must have been Jared who taught it to him." Elisia said. Sarutobi looked at her. "What?"

"Shunpo?"

"Yes, Shunpo. It increases physical speed to make it seem like you're completely disappearing. In truth, it's more of a teleportation move for a Fist fight." She said.

"We have the Shunshin here, and that requires a medium to use. Smoke and leaves are the most common here."

"Shunpo doesn't really need a medium. For all I know, it could be used without a medium period. I mean, one could get to the moon from here, and not be affected. Although, they might die to to loss of Oxygen." Elisia said.

"The Shunshin also has a delay time, making it useless in battle. I take it the Shunpo doesn't have that particular piece?" She shook her head in response. "He should probably teach it to the Taijutsu Specialists. They would greatly benefit from it."

"Taijutsu is like fighting with fists, right?"

"That's exactly what it is. I'm pretty sure he knows what Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu is. There is also Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, which he seems somewhat adept at, Hijutsu, Doujutsu, which deals with the eyes, and many others as well, but those are the only ones he has shown any skill in. Still, his Doujutsu is unknown, even to me. He has told me he has one, and one day will pass it on to Naruto, but I honestly don't see how he will." Sarutobi said.

"Hmm... I think it would be a good idea for me to find out on my own. Coming here may not have been the best idea, but it's definitely not my worst. I swear, going through 2 husbands before finally finding the right one for me is pretty sad. Wouldn't you say?"

"I bet. I have only had one wife, and 2 children, one of which gave birth, but the other is single at this point." Sarutobi said.

"Anyway, I'll hit the library. Maybe I can find something out there that could help."

"You won't find much there on Jutsu, but Clan Jutsu, the basics, and history will be there. Also, I would probably suggest you stay away from Happy John's Fun House. I doubt you'd get along with most of the people there, if you are anything like your son."

"What happened with him there?"

"He knocked out a few guys that we're flirting with him." Sarutobi smirked when he said that. "Honestly, I doubt he's going to go back there, unless he has frustration to vent, of course."

Elisia sighed. "Is there a Karaoke bar in he village? I might go there this evening."

"Yes there is. In fact, thanks to your son, I have a lot more down time than I did. He's a massive help with ideas, and reasoning behind them. The fact there were 3 of me in here when you entered was thanks to one of his ideas. I wonder if he inherited his knack for ideas from someone."

"Well, a Hemmerich is a great winger, but you never want to piss one off." Sarutobi paled at that statement. "Mixed with Uzumaki blood... If he gets pissed, the entire village will be leveled."

"They have bad tempers as well?"

"Of all the clans I have ever come across, the only two I would say to never piss off, if you value your life, are the Uzumaki and Akimichi Clans. Naruto is an Uzumaki, and I seriously hope that he doesn't inherit his mother's temperament."

"What happened last time his mother was pissed?"

"73 people died. Another 20 or so went missing without a trace. She wasn't known as the Red Death for no reason." Sarutobi said, shivering. "That was one bloody hour. By the time any of the ANBU, the Elite ninja here, arrived, there were 73 bodies on the ground, some castrated, others with missing limbs, all of them beheaded. There was a report that there was the scent of fire there, but she never had an affinity for fire, so I don't know how she did that."

Elisia was silent. "Her rage. That's what it was. What got her like that?"

"No one knows. Luckily, none of the dead bodies were from this village, and we were at war. I was seriously hoping she would survive to see her son's childhood, and at least protect him. However, I see that is not really necessary. We have Jared, and now we have you. He will have a family, though only one is related somewhat by blood."

Elisia shook her head. "Jared is my son, and he got the Hemmerich blood from me. He did say he still has it in him. Meaning, since I am related to him by blood, although it's from a different side of his blood, you trace it back far enough, and you'll find a way to connect it to Naruto. Therefore, by default, I do have some relation to him. I still have to ask him why he looks like he's 6 right now. He should be 11. Probably an after effect of the jump. Wait, is that a note?"

Sarutobi looked at the spot she pointed to. "So it is. I wonder what this one says?"

Sarutobi

My mother, though indirectly, is in fact related to Naruto, and if she asks whether I gained the Uzumaki side of my blood in the jump, the answer is yes. If she asks about my size being at the point I was 6, that was not an after effect of the jump, as I'm sure she'd think.

It was my own decision to turn back my age, that way I can connect with him a lot easier. I also know that he wants to become a Ninja, and will become a ninja. I intend on helping him through his Ninja Career, and to do that, I must become one as well. He's already High-Chuunin level in Taijutsu, and Mid-Jounin in Chakra Control. He needs more control to use it effectively, and he knows it.

The good side of this, he's a lot better off than he would be normally, and the first Jutsu I'm going to teach him is the Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu. He would be able to use it now, but I'm waiting for him to progress even further with the Taijutsu style of the Uzumaki Clan, formerly known as Uzuken. I renamed it to something more fitting: Ocean's Tide Fist.

In any case, he's pretty damn close to it, and that's all I can say there.

A few things he's found out about so far:

The Kyuubi is sealed within him.

His mother, though barely much.

His Chakra levels without the Kyuubi.

Things he pesters me about:

His father, though mainly wanting confirmation.

Why the Kyuubi wants to kill Madara so damn badly.

That last one has already been answered, but, though it's probably his father's side, he's completely oblivious to that fact.

That's all there is to know at this point.

Jared Uzumaki

"Wow, he's good." Sarutobi said.

"One fighting style shouldn't be that hard." Elisia said.

"With the Uzuken? This is close to impossible. It took his mother years to master it. It's that hard, and even I don't know the specifics." was his reply.

"What do you know about it? And why is it so damn hard?"

"All I know is that it's a feared Taijutsu Style, and the only time anyone has matched it was against another of the same style. Since all Uzumaki were reported dead or missing, the style has lost the fear of its reputation. With the two of them learning it, that fear just might return." Sarutobi said.

"Kushina did tell me one thing about it. Its form suits that of a winger, and is almost completely unpredictable. I don't know much else. You'd have to talk to Maito Gai, and see if he knows anything about it. He is the resident Taijutsu specialist. He should know. Word of warning if you do: He talks about the Power of Youth. Trust me, it gets annoying after a while."

Elisia nodded. "What does he look like?"

"Green Jumpsuit, vest with a lot of pockets. It's a Jounin vest, so you know."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be on my way now." Sarutobi nodded, as she left.

-Hokage Monument-

Jared and Naruto were on top of the Fourth Hokage's head, and both were in thought.

Jared was the first to break the silence. "Hey, Naru?"

"Yeah?"

"If the Yondaime was indeed your father, what would you do?"

"I don't really know. Some part of me says I should hate him for sealing the Kyuubi inside of me, but for some reason or another, I don't. It's a little confusing, to say the least." Naruto said. "Why?"

_'What do you think about that, Minato?'_

"_Honestly?"_

_'Yes.'_

"_I'm surprised. I figured he would at least hate me for sealing it within him. It didn't help that the Kyuubi was on a rampage. I still wonder about the motivation of the attack."_

_'Try being under the influence of a highly powerful Genjutsu, that, more likely than not, increased the bloodlust of the Kyuubi.'_

"_Who could possibly do something like that to a demon?"_

"Uh, Jared? Why did you go silent."

"Sorry, telepathic chat." Jared replied.

"Mind if I ask who?"

_'Should I?'_

"_Don't see why not. I still want an answer to my question."_

"The Yondaime. He's been asking me about your well-being, and he seems to care quite a bit. For some reason or another, he can only talk to me at this spot. It's as if, even though he's dead, his soul lingers here, thus allowing me to talk to him."

"Oh. Well, could you tell him that I'm not sure whether or not to hate him for what he did? I mean, on one hand the villagers always hated me, and tended to attack me in massive numbers. On the other hand, I get the chance to stop someone that has surpassed all limits, and defied the Laws of Nature. I mean, come on. Madara Uchiha taking away the Kyuubi's freedom just to raze Konohagakure to the ground? That's serious."

"Not to mention he did the same to the Shodai Hokage at the Valley of the End, although, I'm not big on the details that time around."

"_That bastard did that?"_

_'Whoa! Calm down, Minato! You're not going to be any help like that, although, sooner or later he's going to come for Naruto. So, if we wait him out, he will come to us, and we can be ready. It's a waiting game, and it's one that plays out in our favor at the moment. He thinks that there can only be 9 Jinchuuriki. What he doesn't realize: I'm also a Jinchuuriki of sorts. This is thanks to Airgod, as I'm sure I've told you about before.'_

"_Still, for him to still be alive after all this time? That's impossible."_

"I still don't see how he could still be alive at this point. That should be impossible." Naruto said.

"_Even my son agrees with me there."_

"Never underestimate the impossible. The Uzumaki clan was eradicated, so my existence should have been destroyed, as should your mother's, Naru. If the Uzumaki Clan were truly eradicated, you wouldn't be here right now. Although, I have a feeling he has Semi-immortality."

The same thought ran through everyone's head. _'Semi-immortality?'_

"I have a feeling I lost you there. It means you can't die, but you can be killed. There is a difference you know." Jared said.

"_You just confused me."_

"You mind explaining that? I don't really understand."

"Well, if you die, you fall to the passage of time, or a disease. If you're killed, someone else does the deed. Being Semi-immortal means you won't age, but someone else can kill you, if they're lucky enough. Unfortunately, experience is the problem there." Jared explained.

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense."

"_I'm gonna agree with him there. It would also explain why he gave me a run for my money when he went after Kushina right after she gave birth."_

_'No surprise there. Anyway, I think we should get going. Tonight is Karaoke night at one of the bars. I want to show him one of the songs from my place. It's one of my favorites, and it fits both of our descriptions.'_

"By the way, Jared, I heard tonight is Karaoke night at Midnight's Bar. I was hoping to go there, if they let me in." Naruto said.

"Way ahead of you. They'll let you in, as long as you're with me. They know not to mess with me or my friends. I've made quite the impact there. Although, Ichiraku's is another good place to eat. Come on, let's hit Midnight's Bar. It should be starting in an hour or so, so I want to get there and sign up." Jared told him, as he got up.

Naruto got up himself, and they both jumped off.

-Midnight's Bar-

Naruto and Jared entered, and the receptionist saw them. "Hi, welcome to Midnight's Bar. We're having a Karaoke night tonight. Care to watch?"

"Actually, I'd like to participate." Jared said. "Is it too late to sign up for it?"

"No, actually, it's not. Sign-ups stop at the end of the show. What song are you going to sing?"

"I have everything right here." He pulled out a scroll and unsealed a few sheets of paper. "This has all the Background Music for the song. The top one has the lyrics in tempo with the Music. The name is something that fits me, however, I will not say it just yet. That will be a surprise for the audience."

She took it, and read over it. "I see. You want to keep them guessing, don't you?"

"Exactly. Anyway, you might want it done right, so I'm giving the place the Lyrics this early."

She nodded. "You're 4th on the list. Meaning you'd be up in about 30 minutes."

"Thank you. Naru?" Said blonde nodded. They walked in a sat down. 10 minutes later, Elisia came in and noticed them. She had a man in a Green Jumpsuit next to her. "Jared?"

"Hey, mom. Don't worry, I already thought about everything. Anyway, I'm going to be singing 4th, according to the Receptionist."

"I doubt they have any song you know well enough to sing." She said.

"Is that why you gave her those sheets?" Naruto asked. His response was a nod. "Got it."

"Which song?" Elisia asked.

"You'll see."

The Karaoke Night was a little dull to start. It got a little better on the 3rd one. It was now Jared's turn and he was getting up to the stage.

"The song I'm going to sing, only one of the people in the audience would know about for sure. Any others who recognize it after it starts, it's the story of my life."

He takes the mic out of the stand. The music starts playing.

(A/N: I don't own this song, or the band that plays it. See if you recognize it. And by the way, it really is the story of MY life.)

_I woke up it was 7._

_Waited till 11_

_Just to figure out that no one would call._

_I think I got a lot of friends, but I don't hear from them._

_What's another night all alone?_

_When you're spending everyday on your own._

_And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid_

_and my life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_And I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone  
>and the world is<em>

_Having more fun than me_

Some of the people in the audience were a little wary of his voice. The girls were wondering how well he can sing other songs. His mother was surprised that this was his choice.

_And maybe when the night is dead_

_I'll crawl into my bed_

_Staring at these four walls again_

_I'll try to think about the last time_

_I had a good time_

_everyone's got somewhere to go_

_and they're gonna leave me here on my own_

At this point Jared has started tearing up.

_And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid_

_and my life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_and I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone_

_and the world is_

_having more fun than me_

Jared's emotions were flowing through his words, symbolizing that he wasn't kidding about the song being the story of his life. Naruto didn't think he was joking, but any doubt he had at first was now gone. The crowd noticed the change at this point, especially since there were a few tears flowing, and his entire body was moving to the song, showing he was feeling more than he let on at first.

_What the fuck is wrong with me_

_Don't fit in with anybody_

_how did this happen_

_to me_

_Wide awake I'm bored_

_and I can't fall asleep_

_and every night_

_is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_and my life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_And I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone_

_and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_I'm just a kid_

_and my life is a Nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_and I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone_

_and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone_

_and the world is_

_having more fun than me_

_Tonight_

_I'm all alone_

_Tonight_

_Nobody cares_

_tonight_

_Cause I'm just a kid_

_Tonight_

The music ended, and he got off the stage, not bothering to wait for the applause. He went to his table and sat down. "Jared, that song you sang. I could feel your emotions running through the song. I doubt that anyone who had doubts about your statement before you started has any now." Naruto said.

Gai looked at him. "I'm actually quite surprised. I could feel the emotion, as well. Although, I think you just started your own fan club with that performance."

Jared tensed. "Oh god no. I don't want to hit a girl because she started stalking me."

His mother couldn't look him in the eye, but said something anyway. "I had no idea you felt that way. Was I so oblivious that I didn't notice you were putting up a facade?"

"I was, and you didn't even notice. I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice, but it took this long for you to notice. Quite frankly, I'm a little disappointed at that, but I needed to get it out there." Jared said, noting she can't even look him in the eye due to guilt. "If you're feeling that guilty about it, then do a better job this time. You have a second chance, so make the best of it."

She turned to him, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. She was also giving him the Puppy Eyes Jutsu. "That didn't work then. What makes you think it will now?" She increased the strength of it. "I'm not feeling anything. Sorry, maybe next time."

Gai was gaping at him. _'A man immune to the Puppy Eye Jutsu? That's unheard of!'_

"You might want to stop that, otherwise your face could wrinkle up early, and I highly doubt you want that." She heard him and pouted. She gave a small nod, nonetheless. "Anyway, since I have nothing else to do tonight, how about something to eat?"

"Yosh! I'd be happy to!" Gai said.

"Why not? I'm a little hungry due to all the guilt I was feeling earlier." Elisia said.

"I haven't eaten in a few days, so why not?" Naruto said, causing the other two to stare at him. "What?"

"How many days?" Gai asked.

"Uh... 6?"

"We tend to eat only once a week. Each time, it's a massive amount. You'd probably need 2 Akimichi Clan members to compare to one of us like that. I told the Hokage that his training was going to be rough before it started. He's been doing fine on his training, and it helped him out immensely. I've been doing the same, myself." Jared explained.

"Are you out of your mind?" Elisia asked.

"Nope. My mind was lost a few months back. Besides, doing this pushes you to your limits. I don't think it helps that we're wearing weights the majority of the time." Jared replied.

"How much? Or do I even want to know?" Gai asked.

"He's got maybe 50 pounds, total. I have almost 100 pounds. Both of us have it split evenly between 5 places. Both Wrists, both Ankles, and the torso as an undershirt. I've got 20 pounds in each of those places, he's got 10 in each. It's somewhat outdated, but it's highly effective." Gai was absolutely flabbergasted.

"Anyway, I heard you're the Taijutsu specialist of the village. Maito Gai." Jared said, reminding his mother why she had looked for him in the first place.

"That reminds me. Do you know anything about the Uzuken Taijutsu style?" Elisia asked.

"I know a lot more than most. Unfortunately, all that most people say about it are rumors. I can tell you what I know, but if you want to learn how to do so, my advice is don't. It takes years to master particular style, as it requires several different styles mastered to the highest degree possible, along with the flexibility and versatility to switch from one of them to another flawlessly, and without warning. It takes years of learning it from someone else." Gai explained. "Why?"

"And it took him how long to get to switching between each one?" Elisia looked at Jared but pointed at Naruto.

"I'd say about 4 months, 2 weeks and 3 days. He's been working on the final piece, which is switching it up with no signal or loss of balance, for almost 3 weeks now. This also includes getting his chakra Control up to about High-Chuunin to Low-Jounin. His Chakra control is currently about Mid-Jounin. I have to get him ready for anything that comes his way, and if that means pushing him to his limits 6 days a week, then so be it." Jared said. "It took me maybe a week to get it all down, but that's because I was going up against 100 or so Shadow Clones at once after the 4th day. It doesn't require a lot of Control, but it does require massive reserves, which we both have. He's got at least 10 times Kage level, while I have about 7 times Kage level. Our Control with it is about the same. Of course, that includes the Beast within, if you know what I mean... at least in his case."

They all looked at him. Naruto just grinned. "You think I could learn that particular Jutsu?"

"You would've been able to a few months back. The only reason I didn't teach you yet was because you were working on Taijutsu first, and I did say that if you can't defend yourself without Jutsu, you won't be learning it. Although, I'll be teaching it to you in a few days at this rate."

Gai was utterly flabbergasted. "A week? Your youthful flames shine bright!"

"Quit it with the Power of Youth speech. I don't want to hear it, and you and I share differing views there. It wasn't Youth that I used to get it down. It was determination and a drive to help someone. Nothing more, nothing less." Jared said. "Also, if we weren't in a restaurant, I would have punched you through a wall, just to shut you up. Next time, you might not be so lucky."

Naruto spoke up there. "If he didn't, I would've. And if there wasn't a wall to do so, we'd send you flying farther than Tsunade of the Sannin would Jiraiya for being a pervert. By the way, Jared?"

"You want to know the current record?" A nod. "I think it's 327.3 Yards. You and I threw a 200 pound boulder with one hand at least twice that far on more than one occasion. I wonder how far we could do the same to him?"

"I'd say at least 500 yards. You?"

"I'd go more 600. Wanna make a bet?"

"Loser pays for the next meal?" Naruto asks.

"Fine by me. You better watch out Gai, because this will happen the next time we catch you giving that speech. One of us will measure while the other will be a marker when it does." Jared said.

Gai shivered. _'Damn. I really don't want to piss these two off, especially if they are Uzumaki.'_

"Being an Uzumaki isn't the only thing you need to worry about with my temper. That little burst is only further increased by the Hemmerich blood within me. So I'd say I'd outdo the entire Akimichi clan after they are called fat. Get the picture?" Jared said.

Gai paled. "Point taken. Sorry, Elisia. I must be going. It's an unavoidable topic, and if what they say is true, I don't want to be around them for a while. I need to get out of that particular habit before I do."

Naruto and Jared's faces were hard, but inwardly, they were smirking. Elisia sighed. "You really are a different person since I last saw you Jared. At least I had taught you several forms of Japanese, as well as German, English, and Spanish."

"That's what those other languages are?"

"All but one of them. She doesn't know I have access to another language yet, as she has yet to hear me speak in that particular one." Jared said. "Though, I only have access to that particular one thanks to Airgod. Also, you should be able to understand foxes."

It was at that point food came in. "Oh boy." They all dug in. Regardless of their hunger, Naruto and Jared ate at a steady pace, though somewhat faster than most, they were still eating pretty slowly for 2 kids that don't eat for a week.

It only took them 30 minutes to finish everything. What Elisia didn't finish was split between Naruto and Jared. "You said you don't eat at all for a week, and you ate that slowly?"

"We have more stamina than the mass majority of Humans. It comes with the Jinchuuriki status." Jared said. "Still, we eat more than most after that much. Anyway, do you already have a place to stay, mom?"

"Yeah, you two will be living with me. The Hokage said it would be fine because, technically, I am related to Naruto." She said.

"If the council wants to argue that, and 96% says someone there will, We will go through a blood test. You're my mother, and thanks to the Uzumaki blood in the two of us, there's nothing they can do about it. It's family taking care of family. Nothing less." Jared said, a smirk on his face.

They all nodded and went to the place she lived at. It was located in the Southeastern forest.

00000x00000

A246: I summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms.

D882: Oh yeah? I activate Bottomless Trap Hole. Bye bye, Raviel!

A246: Shit! Oh, looks like we have guests.

D882: Don't get distracted.

A246: Hey, this duel is for fun. Anyway, there's not much else we can do here. I'm the one typing it up, since AG000-AG004 are not here. They won't be for some time. It's complicated, but I'm not asking questions.

D882: Could you get on with it?

A246: Fine. 3 Cards face down, Turn end.

D882: Draw.

A246: Not so fast. During your draw phase I activate Bad Reaction to Simochi.

D882: Oh shit.

A246: That's right. What's more is, during your standby phase, I activate 2 traps: Both of which are Gift Card. That's game!

D882: Bastard.

A246: Better luck next time. Anyway, thanks for reading this, and if you guessed I'm Just a Kid, by Simple Plan for the song that came in, you're right. That is the story of my life.

D882: I call a rematch!

A246: You're on! But first, I'm gonna switch decks. Your Dragons won't do much against some of these.

D882: Less talk more Duel!

A246: Dragons! Eat Fire!

Both: DUEL!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

A246: Flamvell Uruquaizas (I don't have the actual card on me at the moment, so I can't check the spelling), Attack the Face Down.

D882: Baby Dragon.

A246: Okay, since the defense is 700, you lose 3200 life points. Another round to me, since you just went past 0.

D882: Fuck you!

A246: I'm sure you'd like to.

D882: Do you really want to go there?

A246: Maybe...

D882: Alright then... You asked for it.

A246: STEEL TIME!

To the viewers, D882 is actually a female, while I am, in fact, male. In no way, shape or from am I gay. Also, these duels are actual duels I've played out, but D882 is not really, how should I say, existent. There are no records on her, and as such, she has no true name.

A246: Move.

**Chapter 3**

It has been close to a year since Jared arrived in Konohagakure. Him, Naruto, and his mother have been living together for the last 6 months, and moved to the Namikaze Estates 3 months ago, at Sarutobi's request.

As Jared said, the council didn't like the fact someone was taking Naruto in, but all things were silenced when the proof came in. They hated the fact they were proven wrong, and there was nothing they could do about it. Jared had 1-upped the council.

It didn't take long after Naruto had finished up training himself in the Ocean's Tide Fist to be able to work on other Jutsu. He wasn't going for the Rasengan, because, in all honesty, though Jared knows how to learn it, he hasn't learned it himself yet. Besides, being an A-rank Jutsu is another reason for that.

Naruto was 6, and about ready to go into the Academy. Naruto, Jared, and Elisia were standing in front of the Hokage, in his office.

"Alright then. Do you truly think the two of you are ready for this? I don't mean skill wise. I mean mentally." Sarutobi asked.

"We've been training for a year, and this is not going to be easy. I'm not going to lie and say that it is, but we can manage. I have been teaching him better control over his emotions. Mainly his rage, but that's another aspect entirely." Jared replied.

"Also, I've seen how they train. It's like the two of them are pushing themselves to the limit every day. At least until a few weeks ago. That's when everything shifted to a strange concept." Elisia added. "You mind telling me what plowing with your bare hands does for training?"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "It's a hidden way to train yourself. In fact, the majority of people wouldn't see the significance unless it was explained to them. Unfortunately, I don't really know how to explain it. I just know it gets your hands used to pain, and can increase Stamina, though only slightly." Sarutobi nodded at that.

"You are knowledgeable. Still, why do you do that, and what else changed in the routine?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, I went with an Old style of training, the Kame Martial Arts School, and that was part of it."

"Don't tell me you got that off of an anime back home." Elisia said.

"Sorry, to break it to you, but yeah, I did. I noticed the significance of it, and since I have a pretty good idea of what we're going to do right after Graduation, it would be a good idea to get the information through his hard head, that even the most menial tasks can be considered training, regardless of what it is." Jared said.

"It's how he put it that got to me. Ninjas see through deception. One must look underneath the underneath. That applies in more areas than most would think. Even something as simple as Delivering milk across a countryside on foot, or plowing with your bare hands, anything can be used as training." Naruto said.

Sarutobi just smiled at them. "You really do know more than most think. I beginning to wonder how far your knowledge truly goes."

To that, Jared just shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. Honestly, even I don't know the extent of my knowledge."

At that point there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

A man with a lazy look, black hair, and a scar on his face walked in. "Lord Hokage, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Jared this is Shikaku Nara. His son Shikamaru will be in your class. I'm beginning to wonder that if you're as smart as you are, how you'd fare against a Nara in Shogi, or Go." Sarutobi said.

"You any good at regular Chess? That's more my speed." Jared said. Shikaku nodded. "Okay then, let's do so here and now." Jared pulled out a scroll and unsealed a Chess Board, with the pieces.

"Alright, let's do this." Shikaku said, as they set up. "Remember, this is going to be best two out of three."

"'I know. Don't worry." Jared stated.

-2 hours later-

Shikaku and Jared were still going through the first game. A few other Clan heads came in and started watching. Hiashi Hyuuga, Fugaku Uchiha, and Inoichi Yamanaka came in and saw them go at it. After they took care of their business, they began to watch the game with interest. It was at this point, Chouza Akimichi came in for something, but noticed the crowd around the board.

"Lord Hokage, what's going on here?" Chouza asked.

"Shikaku Nara is playing a game of Chess with one Jared Uzumaki. Care to watch?" Sarutobi asked.

"Why not? How long has it been going on?"

"2 hours and counting. This is only the first game, at that." Chouza was a little surprised.

He looked at the board. Knowing Shikaku, he should have won in less than 10 minutes against a kid his age. He also learned to tell who has the upper hand in a board game. Right now, the two opponents were evenly matched.

"Check." Jared said after moving his Rook (A/N: it looks like a castle) forward.

Shikaku took his bishop and captured the Rook. "Check."

To this, Jared moved a Knight that he hadn't touched in over 30 minutes, and captured the Bishop. At this point, Shikaku only had one Rook, 2 pawns, and his King.

Jared had a Bishop, 4 pawns, the Knight, and his king. The way Chouza saw it, Jared currently had the upper hand in pieces, but Shikaku was a natural strategist. There was no way to tell who would win at this juncture. A few moves later, Shikaku lost his rook.

Shikaku then sighed. "I resign." This sent shocked looks to everyone in the room. "There is no way I could win at this point. Every possible solution was blocked before I could get to the Third Step. It's like you know what I'm going to do next."

"No kidding. I probably would have won if you continued, although, there was a small chance, but a chance nonetheless, that you could have won. Every move you made was flawless, and you seemed to switch up strategies every few moves. I was finding out the possible Strategies you could use, and immediately came up with any possible way to block every one of them. Still, that was a really good game. Care to go again?" Jared asked.

"Maybe some other time. Still, for you to be that good at your age, you could easily say I'm shocked beyond belief." Shikaku held out his hand.

"I knew the Nara were smart, aside from the fact they often give off a lazy impression." Jared took the hand, and they shook. "It's a great front to have, but only if you can pull off the non-laziness part when you need it."

"True." He turned to Elisia. "You're his mother, are you not?" A nod. "You raised a fine boy. He's a lot smarter than even I thought possible. And that's saying something."

"Thanks, but I didn't teach him anything about Chess. He learned it all from someone else."

"True as that is, he's still a fine young man." Shikaku said.

"I'm only 7. Naru is 6, and the two of us are going to enter the Ninja Academy the coming year."

Everyone that came in during the game looked at them. Fugaku looked at them both. "You're only 7 and you can keep a Nara on his toes in a game of Chess? Something even the Hokage himself couldn't do?"

Everyone looked at Sarutobi. "Hey, I'm not that good at Chess. I'm more of a Go kind of person."

"Anyway, my son, Shikamaru is going to be going this year as well." Shikaku said.

"My daughter Ino will be coming too." Inoichi Yamanaka said.

"So will my son, Chouji." Chouza added.

Jared sighed. "I'd be willing to bet that there will be another Ino-Shika-Cho squad if they all pass."

"My son is also going to enter the Academy this year." Fugaku said.

"Sasuke?" Jared asked, raising his eyebrow. "Sorry, but from the one time I actually met him, I would hope that he doesn't grow the arrogance that most Uchiha do. I'll just beat it out of him."

Fugaku chuckled. "If you ask someone who doesn't know the Uzumaki Clan, which is a lot of people, they'd say you wouldn't stand a chance. If you ask me, I'd say, go for it. He needs to learn a thing or two on the subject."

Jared smirked. Hiashi looked at him. "Since my daughter will also be joining this year, do you think it would be possible for you to try and befriend her?"

Jared stared at him. "It's up to her whether to be friends with me or not. Although, if I had to guess, I'd say she'd be more attached to Naru, over there. Especially when she sees his determination to succeed. Also, if she starts stalking either of us, I'll call her out on it after a while. Just don't tell her I said that."

Hiashi nodded. "Noble, yet not afraid to say what's on his mind. Definitely a good choice. I would ask that you at least try to make friends with her. Her name is Hinata, and if you ask me, she needs to get out of that ridiculous shell."

Naruto and Jared sighed at that. "There's a reason for everything. To find out how to fix something, you gotta find out what caused the problem, and then work on that. The fixes will come naturally afterwards."

Shikaku stared at him. "You're right there. I'm surprised at how much wisdom and Knowledge you have."

"Thanks. Although, I think you might want to get going. If I know one thing about girls, its that they hate to be kept waiting." Jared said.

Shikaku snorted. "Right. Thank you for the game, and I hope to go at it again soon." He shunshin'ed out.

"Well then, I guess that's all I have right now. You all do realize that this was just a way to pass time, right?" Sarutobi asked.

Everyone nodded. "But still... To make a Nara resign by countering any possibilities they come up with... That's almost unheard of."

"What can I say? Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you have to open your mind to the possibilities. It's what I do, and I'm good at it." Jared said.

"Hey, Jared. You said you wanted to show me something, right?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah. Usual thinking spot. I'll see you there, Naru." Jared said. Naruto just nodded and fazed out. "So you know, he and I are going to talk to his father." Sarutobi and Elisia tensed. "Before you ask how, I'm not taking him from the Shinigami's stomach. There's no need to. He has pieces of him sealed in a few other places, and he already knows of one. He is now spiritually aware enough to be able to talk to him, and that is why he's going to talk to him."

"Where exactly is this piece sealed?" Hiashi asked.

"His face. I'll see you guys later." Jared said, fazing out after he finished.

"That kid is a handful." Sarutobi said.

"Trust me. It could be worse." Elisia said. "He did warn me of a possible Prank War between the two of them."

"Lord Hokage, who exactly is his father? I mean, I know you set up a law stating no one can talk about it, but still." Inoichi stated.

"May I?" Elisia asked. Sarutobi went through a few handsigns. "Go ahead."

"His father is the Yondaime Hokage. My son knew this a long time ago. Before even I did. I mean, he knew before he even got here. I didn't know until a few months ago. That's only because he showed me through some Memory Transfer Jutsu. At least, that's what he said."

Everyone present was visibly shocked. Hiashi shook it off first, though. "Then it would make sense that she goes after him. She's too much like her mother, and her mother also went after Minato. If she inherited that part of her as well, I'd be willing to bet she'll actually stalk him for a while."

"No kidding." Fugaku said. "What I'm concerned with, is how are we going to break it to the council without them blowing a gasket?"

"We aren't." Sarutobi said. "I passed a law stating that no one can say who his father is, and as far as I know, only 5 people are alive and in the village that knew."

Elisia looked at him. "Who are they?"

"Mikoto Uchiha, Hikari Hyuuga, you, Jared, and myself. Mikoto and Hikari are the only ones who knew his parents were married in the first place." Sarutobi stated.

"Hmm... I wouldn't put it past him to find out about their marriage before he even got here. I mean, his knowledge of this village is second only to his knowledge of Naruto Uzumaki himself. That's saying something, given the chess game earlier." Elisia said. "Still, I'm not sure whether or not he's looking for a way to bring his mother back to life, if she truly is dead."

At this point, Hiashi noticed a note of Sarutobi's desk. "Lord Hokage?" He pointed at the note.

"Ah, looks like Jared left another note."

He read over it, and the color drained from his face. "It can't be..."

Everyone looked at him. "I take it I was right?" Elisia asked. A nod was his only answer. "Does it say how he will?" He shook his head. "I'll have to ask him later, then." It was at that point a mist came into the office.

It solidified into the form of Jared. "Mist Clone Jutsu works. Anyway, if you're wondering how I intend to bring her back, I wish I could tell you, but right now, it wouldn't make any sense. Just know that if I go missing for a week at least, then that's what I'm doing."

"Why a week?"

"The process is not an Easy one. Just know that if I'm gone for more 3 months, then it's likely something happened. Of course, I'll be leaving a Rainbow Crystal on my bed, so my mother actually knows my condition. If it loses any and all glow it has, then something bad has happened, and I might not make it out in one piece. At the very least, I won't be the same." Jared told them.

"You really think you should do that? I mean, if it's that dangerous, then why not tell us so we can take care of it?" Fugaku asked, somewhat ticked.

"Because you won't be able to get to the correct spot without a certain being with you. Naru can't get there, but I can. The only reason I can is because I have a close relationship with an SFF member, and that is what one needs to be able to get there." Jared said, determination in his voice. "If someone else comes and they ask about someone by the name of Airgod, tell them he's going through the Delta-Omega 2297. They should know what it means."

"Alright. First off, how did you come up with the Mist Clone?" Sarutobi asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not an easy task, but combined with the Hidden Mist Jutsu, you can condense the Mist to make something similar to an Ice clone. However, when dispersed, Mist fills the position. I was originally going for an Ice Clone at that point. Instead, Mist Clone came up, and thus, the Mist Clone was born. That brings the amount of battle clones I have up to... Let's see." the clone held a thinking pose. "I have 11 Elemental Clones. Nice, huh? This includes the Shadow Clone." Sarutobi's pipe fell out of his mouth.

Fugaku looked at him with his Sharingan. "I wouldn't bother with that, Fugaku. Even with the Sharingan, you wouldn't be able to copy 3 of them, much less use all but a few. Water, Fire, and Lightning are the only ones you'd have any ease with. Shadow Clones, you could use, but no where near the level I could. Pyre Clones, Sand Clones, Wood Clones, and Steam Clones would be impossible for you to copy, much less use. I'm not sure about the others, which are Mud, Mist, Wind. By the way, I'm working on another one now. I'll let you know when I'm finished with it. I still have 2 versions in my head, but haven't finished working on them. Later." The Clone dispelled, leaving nothing but mist.

-Hokage Monument-

We find Naruto and Jared on top of the Yondaime's head, both of which are meditating.

-Mindscape-

"So, the Yondaime Hokage. Mind if I ask why you sealed yourself into your own head?" Naruto asked.

"To watch over the child I wasn't sure if I would get, should I not make it. I'm glad I did though. I mean, dying the day your own son is born is not a good way to keep a good watch over him." Minato said.

"What do you mean? I was the only one born... that... day... Jared, is this guy...?" Naruto asked, only to receive a nod. "Daddy!" Naruto hugged him.

"I guess you were right Jared. Looks like I owe you one." Minato told him.

"Pay me later. Anyway, I'm glad he was able to learn this quickly. However, we won't be changing his surname to accommodate your side of his blood. He'll have enough trouble without it." Jared said.

Naruto looked up at his father's face. "Oh! Someone wants to say hi to you."

Minato just looked at him. "Another visitor? Dare I ask who?"

Naruto looked around, and then looked at Jared. "Where is Foxy?"

"He said he'll be staying in the forest for now. He doesn't even want to look at your father, lest he start tearing up. At least, that's what he told me." Jared said, shrugging. "Honestly, one would wonder why he doesn't even want to look at him, but I think I know."

Minato looked at him. "Come to think of it, didn't you say I sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into him?"

"You did. And that's who your son is talking about. At the very least he could come out and say thanks for getting rid of the Genjutsu placed on him." Jared said.

"Well, for one thing, if he did do that, I would be surprised, considering what he did. Then again, considering the circumstances, I would at least give out a thank you." Minato said, before someone came up to them.

"**Which is exactly what I wish to do."** Everyone turned to the new figure. It was male, had red hair, was wearing a Blood Red Jumpsuit. His eyes were Red with Black Slits, signaling he was a Kitsune. He had 9 tails flowing behind him. **"I would've liked to formally thank you, although, your loss is not a good thing at this point. Kushina is also dead."**

"Even though I had sealed her inside of him, as well as myself? I mean, that's what I would have done at that juncture." Minato told him.

"**I realize that. Although I will admit Kushina and I weren't the best of friends, we got along quite well. If she had survived the unsealing, I would've wanted to be an actual friend to her."** Kyuubi said.

"That can be arranged. I've got a plan to get Kushina back from the dead." Jared said, making everyone turn their heads to him. "You can thank Airgod later, but I have to go alone. It's the path that I have to take in order to do so. One does not age in death, so she would be about the same age as she was when she died."

"**I'd ask how you intend to do so, but asking you would probably not do any good for us."**

"I agree." Minato said. "Bringing back the dead is bound to be hard. I know you won't be able to bring me back without making a deal with the Shinigami, and even then you might have to lose your life."

"True as that is, I have my ways. I recently heard of a way to bring back the dead with a Resurrection Jutsu. It's not Edo tensei, where one would use a living body to bring a soul back to this plane. No, this is True Resurrection. However, this would require me to leave the village." Jared told them.

"**Where do you intend on going?"**

"Minato, I'm not sure if you know, but seeing as Kushina is dead, where do you think she would be buried?" Naruto looked at him.

"I would imagine she would want to be buried in the old Uzushiogakure Ruins. She is of Uzumaki Blood. Whether or not she was buried there, I have no idea." Minato replied.

Just then, another being showed up. He looked pretty old, maybe 65 years old. He was wearing a Fighter's Gi.

"I believe I can answer that. You remember the Graveyard we passed before we came here?" The man asked.

"Yeah. You think she would be there, Fuubi?" Jared asked.

"If she was buried in Uzushiogakure, that's highly likely where her grave would be. However, I doubt her body would be there."

"I don't really need the full body. Only a small piece of her DNA, along with some of her blood."

"Even the ashes would do, if she were cremated?" Fuubi asked.

Naruto stared at them. "If it works like I'm told, as long as it has some sort of her DNA in it, that would be enough. Still, the likelihood of this working is a very low 12%."

"Then why bother? I'm not saying I don't want my own son to see his mother, but still..." Minato asked.

"Because if there's one thing he needs, it's a mother's touch. My mother is not his real one, and even though she acts like it, it wouldn't be the same as if she were his actual mother. If there's even a small chance of getting Naru his real mother, I'll take it. 12% is not really a good chance, but it _is_ a chance. If it works, we can play off her death as a Missing Person. Maybe even frame Danzou for her disappearance. Kami knows he's more of the violent type." Jared told them both.

Everyone but the Kyuubi gaped at him. **"You know, something like this was bound to have a flaw somewhere. Looks like the chance she'll be brought back is that flaw."**

"Not quite. There is a 100% the Jutsu will work. However, the chance she'll remember everything, or even be the same as before is a very low 12%. That is the main problem. At most, it would be 30% for her to be back to normal." Jared said, before widening his eyes. "That's it. Fuubi, remember when I told you that story of FMians and AMians?"

"Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with... Wait, you don't mean..."

"Exactly. If we bring her back as an EM being, and then have Airgod reconstruct her soul from the Frequency..." Jared started.

"We can bring her back with a greater chance than we have now." Fuubi said.

"And the likelihood that she'll be the same as before could already be over 50%!" Jared yelled.

Minato managed to shake off his shock. "How do you know this could work better than before?"

"Electromagnetic waves, or EM waves for short, can manifest into an actual being called an FMian. At that point she would have the same EM frequency as she did when she was alive." Jared stated, now in full lecture mode. "All living beings have an EM frequency, and a FMian can find one with the same frequency. Her body, despite being dead, still has that very frequency. If it is still intact, then it's highly possible for her to gain her original body, with all the training it has had. Of course, after almost 7 years, her muscles would have gone through Atrophy, and for that she'd need to regain her strength."

"How long do you think it would take?" Naruto asked.

"With the technology here, I'd say 2 weeks at best. However, there is one thing I found out while I was here. Mechanical Summon. With it, I can make anything that has metal in its physical structure, as long as I have seen it work, and know what it looks like. For this reason, Uzushiogakure is still a good location to do this. If my hunch is correct, and I manage to draw from the EM waves of the Uzushiogakure Ruins, I can cut the time down to maybe 4 days for reconstruction." Jared said.

"**Actually, there would be no need for that."** Another person walked up to them. His form was highly transparent, and had no definite form. **"I have already struck a deal with an old friend of mine. There will be no need to leave. All we need now is a body for the soul to reside in. We get him that, and he will do so. At least I'm collecting on the favors he owes me. I swear, saving a man's child 30 times over is not my style of fun. At least I finally get to do something with that."** He continued.

"Ah, Airgod. Perfect timing. Still, what do you mean by that?" Jared asked him.

"**You know of the Greek Gods, correct?"** he asked.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything? Hades never had an Immortal son. At least not a recorded one." Jared said, confusing everyone.

"**Who said anything about his child being immortal, much less male. No, it was a Demigod daughter. I managed to make contact with him, and he has agreed to this deal, and she will be sent back to her body as she was back when she died. Her muscles will go back to their original state, and it will be like she never died, only sent through time. She will need to rest, and she will not remember dying. She will not know that she died, and instead the light will be like a trigger in her mind, to send her through time."** Airgod told him.

"You not sure you can trust him, are you?" Minato asked.

"**Honestly, no. However, he is a man of his word, and saving his children when the other Greek Gods would never even think of it, much less train a few of them, he does owe me, and he always pays his debts. That, on the other hand, I can guarantee."** Airgod replied. **"He is not always an Honorable man, but when it concerns someone who would not discriminate his children based on what their father did, he will keep his word. He did say it is a little much, but he will do it. His oath, though I didn't ask for it like that, was on his immortality."**

Jared tensed. "He swore... on his Immortality? Can he even do that?"

Airgod simply shook his head. **"I'm not sure, because it was never done. I even went to Zeus directly afterwards, and he was appalled at what Hades swore on. Zeus and I were once old friends, so I asked him what it entails. Apparently, if he did not follow through with it, he would not be god any longer."**

Naruto, Minato, Kyuubi and Jared were visibly shocked. Kyuubi was the first to shake it off. **"You're telling me, he would give up his position as a God, just to repay like this?"**

"**From my understanding of it, yes. There was also a meeting of the Olympians the next day, there. What he said was his reasoning for it, was not what I expected."**

-Flashback-

_The Olympian Council was in a giant room, with Hades at the Center._

"_Hades." The one known as Zeus stated. "It has come to my attention you have sworn on your immortality. Is this true?"_

"_Yes, it is true." Hades replied. "I have my reasons, should you wish to hear them."_

_One of the females there spoke up. She had Gray eyes and flowing Brown hair. Her eyes, though Beautiful, showed she had a lot of wisdom. "Then speak your reasons. Even I, Athena, am curious as to who or what would make you swear on your Immortality."_

"_As am I." A male sitting right next to Zeus, stated. This one had a Trident in a holster on his chair. His eyes were Sea Green, and they gave off the power of the Oceans. This one is Poseidon._

_Hades spoke. "As for who he was, it is a man that has protected and trained my children without worrying about what I have done. He is has no discrimination towards parentage, and doesn't care what the parents have done, in regards to training, saving, or anything of the like. Mortal, Demigod, or even Immortal. He does not care. His name is Airgod, and I feel that I owe him something. I intend to repay him with the one thing he has asked. He is willing to relinquish everything I feel that I owe him, which, in my personal opinion, is worth more than he asks of me."_

_A female sitting next to Zeus, Hera, spoke next. "What exactly did he ask of you."_

"_The return of one soul, one that died before they were supposed to, and due to an influence that was not natural, nor was the being following the laws of Nature either. He has somehow gained partial immortality, and in no way was it from any God or Titan. It is a soul I should have collected Decades ago, but was never able to, since he never officially died. Even I can't touch him right now." Hades replied._

_This shocked everyone present. "Even if I know where he is, there is nothing I can do to him at this point. If his request can help kill this one person off, I will give anything to get him in the darkest depth of Tartarus, where he belongs."_

_Athena sighed. "First Daedalus, now this one? Tell me, what is his name."_

"_Madara Uchiha. This is supposed to help out with his true death, especially since the one he requested is the mother of one of the targets of Madara, and I would essentially be getting a soul that I should already have, but could never gain." Hades stated._

"_Damn, Bones is reduced to nothing against one man!" A buff man, wearing Plate armor, with Blood Red eyes stated._

"_This man is not to be taken lightly. If I can't claim his soul, and this is supposed to help, then I have no problems doing so. This serves a double purpose for me. I pay off the debts I owe him, and I get a soul that I should have gotten long ago. In return, he gets a soul from the dead. He only wants one, but I would have given him 3 for what I feel I owe him."_

"_Yet he did not take 3, but kept it at one? He is not the type to decline such an offer." Athena stated. "I wonder what his motivation for this is."_

"_Though I wonder the same thing, he said he only wants one. The only other one he would bother trying to bring back is her husband. However, since he gave his soul to me willingly, he cannot return. Therefore, he has chosen to stick with one, and not go for 3 or even 2. The one he will be getting is Kushina Uzumaki. The other one he would have had in mind is Minato Namikaze, but he realizes that the way he died was a way that would prevent him from coming back. Though I still feel like I owe him more, One soul is all he wants, and I'm not about to question him on it." Hades said._

_Everyone was silent. Surprisingly, Zeus was the next to speak. "Let us get this straight. You feel you owe him 3 souls for what he has done, yet he refuses that, and only wants 1." A nod. "The one he wishes to be brought back has an indirect connection to one you have tried to bring in." Another nod. "And if his plan is successful, you gain a soul that you are unable to get yourself. Is that everything, so far?"_

"_Yes, brother. I feel that I will owe him more for this, and am actually willing to let Minato Namikaze go if it does work." This declaration shocked everyone but Athena on the council._

_Athena, instead, was in deep thought. "Lord Zeus, I believe we should let him do this." Hades was a little shocked at Athena's declaration. Zeus just stared at her. "Why do you say this?"_

"_It is obvious that my old rival has a plan regarding the soul he wishes to be brought back," Athena looked at Airgod, who was present as well. "And this plan also works in Hades' favor. I wonder if he was manipulating him in order to do this?"_

"_Everything I told him was the truth. I only know what Madara is after thanks to my current host, who is currently with the son of Kushina Uzumaki: Naruto Uzumaki. Him getting Madara is a bonus for him, and was not an original point of the deal. Naruto Uzumaki will become a target for Madara Uchiha thanks to Minato sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his own son. Hades realized the significance here, and, combined with the favors he owes me, I feel 1 soul should suffice. Two souls is pushing it, in my professional opinion. If it were possible, I would have wanted Minato back as well, but that is not a part of the deal." He turned to Hades._

"_In fact, I didn't hear of that little detail when we talked about this."_

"_That is because this is how grateful I actually am for your help, when no one else would bother helping. In this particular situation, you would easily be giving me something in return, something I know I should have, but cannot grab myself. I have found that returning Minato to the world of the living would be a good thing for what this could possibly entail." Hades stated._

"_If you are willing to give up someone that was supposed to die, thanks to a technique that has you claim his soul to be forever entwined with the soul he used it on, never able to rest, doomed to fight for eternity, you are quite desperate to get Madara's soul into your hand." Airgod said. "Why exactly are you this desperate?"_

"_It is not desperation, but payment. Minato will not come back immediately, but he will come the moment that Madara's soul is in my hands. That is something I wish to add to our deal."_

"_HOLD IT!" A loud voice said. It was Zeus. "What makes you think you can do that, Hades?"_

"_I intend to do so, whether the Olympian council agrees or not. You know what swearing on your Immortality means, and I would not have done so if I was not serious. If you don't agree, that's your problem, not mine. I still intend on doing this, regardless of whether or not you agree." Hades sent a glare to Zeus._

_Everyone present noticed the glare Hades was sending to Zeus. Airgod looked at Zeus right then and there. "I think he has shown his determination for this little action. Don't you agree, Zeus?"_

_Zeus was not sure what to say. Athena was noticeably surprised at the determination. Ares was smirking at that point. Everyone else was in the same position as both Zeus and Athena._

_Zeus finally sighed. "Is there anyone that objects this action?"_

_No one rose their hand. Athena did speak, however. "Though this goes against all related laws, it does make quite a predicament, and this is one thing that not even I know how to figure out. I cannot help but accept it."_

_Zeus looked at her, then back at Hades. "All in favor?"_

_Everyone raised their hands. "Then this is something that will be done. Even though it is against the Ancient Laws, the oath must be upheld."_

_Airgod smirked. "Still, for him to use that oath is something that impresses even me." Zeus stated. "How did you get him to swear on his Immortality, old friend?"_

"_I didn't." Everyone turned to face Airgod. "He did that on his own. In fact, that is one thing I didn't count on him doing."_

_Everyone turned back to Hades. "You did that on your own accord, not because he asked you?" Athena asked._

"_Guilty as charged. I believe him coming here means he did not know of what it entails." Hades said._

"_Well, you are going to follow up on this little deal you made." Zeus stated._

"_I do ask that you wait for a flare of my Ki. It will signal the location she is to be revived to, and the point her body is at. At that place and time, she will be revived. Minato is another case, entirely, but he will be discussed at a later date."_

_Everyone nodded, even Hades. "I will will take my leave. Take care, everyone. Athena, I hope that one day we can do battle again. In the meantime, farewell." Airgod shimmered out._

_-_End Flashback-

"**Weird, huh?"** Airgod asked.

"So, if we can defeat Madara for good, I can be revived?" Minato asked.

"**That was the plan. In all honesty, I didn't expect everyone to agree with it."**

"No kidding. They rarely agree on anything. Plus, I think the fact Hades actually glared a Zeus convinced them how badly he wanted to do this, and he wasn't going to budge on the matter." Jared said, causing everyone present to nod.

"Uh, guys?" everyone turned to Naruto. "You think we should ask Jiji where she was buried? We could get it done now, if we wanted."

Jared nodded. "I think so, too. Plus, if we can actually defeat Madara, and hand his soul over to Hades, we can get your father back as well. Still, do you think we can frame Danzou with this?"

"I think I know of a way." Minato started. "We can tell them that Danzou was the final push into her death, and it was done right after the un-sealing. Who knows that I sealed myself and Kushina into Naruto?"

"Only myself, my mother, and Sarutobi. So far, this is all that should know. However, the pieces of both of you sealed in him will stay put where they are. We still have no intentions of changing his surname to include your side of the family until you truly are revived. Until then, he is only an Uzumaki." Jared told him.

"Fair enough, I guess. At least I can still talk to my son here." Minato said, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"**Well, that's that. Let's do this. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get his mother back."** Kyuubi told them. **"Personally, I'm glad Kushi is coming back. It means I can still have some fun with her."**

"Don't even think of messing with my wife, Kyuubi." Minato told him, his voice stern.

"**Hey, I wouldn't be able to do anything that's perverted. I don't have my own body, and I'm no longer sealed within her. I wouldn't be able to do anything like that without Naruto knowing about it, meaning I can't do anything of the like. Besides, stuff like that is not really my style. I'm more of the pranking type. In all honesty, I'm surprised there hasn't been a pranking war yet."** Kyuubi stated.

"**As am I. I mean, 2 of the best pranksters out there are right here, and they both have a medium who is also here. Why they don't even go for one is beyond me."** Airgod said.

"That would be our fault." Jared said. "If there was a Prank War, the two of us will be on one side. The others would be against us. Too bad no one else has decided to claim themselves as the Prank King."

"If that happens, we move in, and claim the title for ourselves. We already have a line of the best pranks. Not only the best, but the hardest to pull off." Naruto said, grinning.

"Ooo, do tell." Minato said, clearly interested.

"Well..." Jared started.

"Sorry, not gonna say." Naruto interrupted. "This is something that we are only going to do if necessary. However, if it does happen, we'll let you two know."

"Ah, man. I always loved pranking." Minato said. "I mean, one time I was trying to Spray Paint the Hyuuga Estate. I was caught, but still, I did try."

Jared smirked. "What color?"

"Neon Pink. Why?"

Jared looked at Naruto, who nodded. "And there's the Irony. We'll be able to pull it off. In fact, that is something that the two of us came up with, though we actually chose Blood Red. Another is dying the Hyuuga Clan underwear a Hot Pink. It was either that or Bright Yellow."

Minato, Kyuubi and Airgod busted a gut at that. "What did I tell you? It's gonna be hard, no doubt, but that's what makes it good." Naruto said, grin still on his face.

"Anyway, let's get going. We have to find out where your mother is buried, and then we can signal Hades." Jared said. Naruto nodded, and they both left the Mindscape, instantly stopping Airgod and Minato, because they were forced out due to them leaving.

-outside-

Naruto and Jared opened their eyes. They looked at each other and nodded. They fazed out and went to see the Hokage.

-Hokage's tower-

Sarutobi was still meeting with Hiashi.

"Still, do you really think it would be a good idea to do that? Forcing her to marry him is not a good idea, and he wouldn't accept unless it was her decision." Sarutobi said.

Just then, Naruto and Jared fazed in. "We'll talk about this later, Hiashi. Jared, Naruto, why are you here?"

Jared stepped forward. "I need to know the whereabouts of Kushina Uzumaki's remnants. Everything is already set, and far ahead of what I thought at first."

"Care to explain?"

Jared shook his head. "Not until after it is done. All we need is her body. Anything that was buried with her can stay there if she wishes. Also, it is possible for us to get his father back, should certain conditions arise."

Sarutobi nodded. "I take it you have to go on your own, still?"

"Not this time." Sarutobi went wide eyed with surprise. "The plan I had beforehand only had a max of 30%. Everything that has happened so far, though unprecedented, has put it to a complete revival, with no chance of failure. All I need is the body, or ashes. From there, everything will be complete."

Sarutobi nodded. "ANBU!"

2 ANBU agents, one with a Cat mask, another with a Dog mask, appeared. "Take Jared Uzumaki to the grave of Kushina Uzumaki in Uzushiogakure. From there, protect him until he is done there."

"Are you sure, Lord Hokage?" the one in the Cat mask asked. "I mean, no one was to know of where her grave is."

"There will be no point in her having a grave when he is done." Sarutobi said, confusing the ANBU, thought they didn't show it. They both nodded. "Yes sir." They both got next to Jared.

"I've already been to Uzushiogakure. I know where the Graveyard is, and can get there easily. Let's go." Jared said, as he fazed out. Both ANBU shunshin'ed out.

"What am I going to do now? I mean, how long will it take for them to return?" Naruto asked.

"Stick with Elisia for now. It is obvious there are a few things for them do before they get back. I believe he would want you to continue your training until he does." Sarutobi said.

"Alright. Later Jiji!" Naruto took that moment to faze out.

"Hiashi, head home. I've got enough to deal with right now." Sarutobi said.

"Yes sir." Hiashi left at that point.

-3 days later-

Jared and both ANBU reached the Uzushiogakure Ruins. "You say you know where it is?"

"I know where the Graveyard is, yes. The specific Grave? No." Jared said.

They all walked to the Graveyard, it only took them 5 minutes to get there. Another 2 minutes and they were at the Grave he need to be at. "Alright, time to find out the condition of the body."

Jared went through some handsigns. "Earth Style: Rock Table." Kushina's coffin came up, with a rock slab right over it. "Can you help me out here? I need to get in there to see the status of her body."

The ANBU looked at each other and nodded. Together, they pushed the stone slab off the Coffin, and opened it up. "What do you know? Perfect condition. Alright, the two of you might want to back up for this. I don't want to blow you away with what's about to happen."

_'Ready, Airgod?'_

"_**Ready as I'll ever be."**_

They both started to flare their Ki. Jared started it, but when Airgod joined in, an Earthquake started.

"What's going on?" The Cat masked ANBU asked.

_'So this is what he meant.'_ The dog masked ANBU thought.

Once the tremors stopped Jared spoke. "Now we wait."

_'Don't you think that was a little overkill?'_

"_**Not really. That much was supposed to be felt for a distance, and it had to be above the limits of a Normal Human. At least I didn't go all out. Check the cracks in the ground."**_ Jared looked around.

_'Point taken.'_

"What exactly are we waiting for?" The male ANBU (Dog) asked.

It was at this point the body started regenerating any and all lost tissue, and muscle. "That." Jared pointed into the Coffin. When they both looked in there they saw the rapid regeneration.

They both had the same thought. _'What the hell is going on here?'_

"If you're wondering what's going on, Kushina Uzumaki is being revived. The same could happen to Minato Namikaze later on." Jared said, not once taking his eyes off the body as it healed.

It took about 4 minutes before it healed up completely, and she opened her eyes. She immediately jumped up and got in a fighting stance. Jared jumped back and got into the same stance as her. "We're not here to fight Kushina Uzumaki."

She stared at him, not bothering to say a word. "You want to see your son, you'll come with us. Naru is waiting, and we don't have much time to waste."

Kushina tensed up. "How do I know you're not lying? After all you're ready to fight right now."

Jared sighed. "I did so completely out of instinct, as did you. If you want a piece of the Ocean's Tide Fist, formerly known as Uzuken, then come at me."

Kushina's eyes went wide. She relaxed her stance. "Fine. However, if those ANBU try anything, I'm going to kill them."

"There's no need for that, Kushina." Dog said. "You know me, but the mask is the only thing preventing you from doing so. I am the only survivor of your husband's Genin team consisting of Rin Inuzuka, Obito Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake. That should be enough for you to figure out who I am, without removing my mask."

"I guess that means he sent Kakashi here. Why am I not surprised?" Jared said, shocking everyone there. "I already know that the other one is Yugao Uzuki. They didn't reveal their names, but I already know who they are."

They all looked at him. "Kushina, I am also of Uzumaki blood, so why would I lie to you about your son, who is also of Uzumaki blood?"

"Point taken. Come to think of it, why am I in Uzushiogakure? I thought for sure that I was in the forests around Konohagakure." Kushina asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Let's get going. We need to get you to your son. You missed 6 years of his life. It's almost 7 years." Jared said as they all jumped off.

"You've been dead, thanks to the Unsealing of the Kyuubi, and then Danzou, in an attempt to make your son an emotionless tool." Jared said, explaining the situation. It took a total of 3 hours to explain it all. "That's basically everything so far. My mother, though not a Uzumaki, is a Hemmerich. Their tempers are the same, so getting me pissed off is not a good idea. Especially given the show I put on to signal Hades."

The ANBU nodded at that, while Kushina was skeptical. "How has he gone through all that and lived? Even for an Uzumaki, that's a tough life. At least you came in and helped out."

"I'm not done helping him out, though. However, now that you're here, and ready to go, you can still be his mother, and we an work together to take down Madara, once and for all." Jared said.

"Also know that he already has some ninja training, but hasn't made it to the Academy. He's not old enough, though we will be joining this year. I have taught him everything I know about the Uzuken, which I renamed the Ocean's Tide Fist, the Uzumaki style Kenjutsu, several Clone Jutsu, a lot of Wind Element Ninjutsu, Earth Element, Water Element, and some Fire Element. I do have a Lightning affinity as well, but he has yet to develop it. He already has the Rasengan mastered, and is currently working on one other. Don't even get me started on what I know." Jared told her.

"I see. Anything else I should know about?" Kushina asked.

"Not at the moment, no. Anything else you may want to know, he could tell you, and It's not my place to say anything." Jared told her.

"Fine by me. Some of the council is going to die when I get back, though. I hope they realize that."

"If they don't now, they will when you see them call him a demon. I have a feeling that won't sit well with you." Jared said, wisely keeping his distance.

"Damn straight!" Kushina was suddenly fired up. "If anyone calls him a demon in my presence, I will _kill_ them." Her tone went cold as she finished.

Jared shuddered. "I can't wait to see how they react to him being your son. I'm getting excited myself. Also, know that no one is to know about his father just yet. A little request from Naru, myself, my mother, and Sarutobi."

"I don't feel like disgracing my dead husband by not taking up his name."

"Well, considering the fact that we found he sealed a part of his essence in the Hokage Monument, his own head, I might add, we talked him into it. I'm not sure if it made it to Hades, and in turn, Minato himself, but if it did, he'll know that Minato will only come back when Madara is dead for good, and Hades has his soul. Then, and only then, will anyone know that Naruto Uzumaki also has the Namikaze blood in him as well." Jared said. "Remember, Minato has more enemies than you do. His Hiraishin was the cause of that."

"Lucky for us, I know how to use it myself." Kushina said, shocking everyone there. "I'm glad my son is still alive, and I am a little ticked that I missed out on the majority of my son's life, but the fact you're here for him calms me down a bit. It means my death was not a total loss."

"Good to know." Jared said, sighing.

"That doesn't mean no one is going to die, though." Kushina added.

"Didn't think it would." Jared smirked. "At least, I haven't done anything to deserve the wrath of a Female Uzumaki. That would be an instant death wish, something I don't have at this point."

"Neko, Inu. You two stick with her. I'll be continuing on the ground. A little something I want to try out."

"What would that be?" Kushina asked.

"A Chakra Control Exercise that could very well be useful in Taijutsu if applied correctly. What's more is, it hasn't even been named, and is about thrice as hard as Water Walking. In fact, it's the basis for Water Skiing, but on land." Jared said. "If you have the stamina, head straight for the Gates of Konohagakure. I'll meet you guys there."

"Fine, but you better be there before an hour passes after we do." Kushina said.

"No problems there." Jared said as he grabbed a branch, swinging down, to the ground. After sending Chakra to his feet, his feet never left the ground.

He was swerving through the trees, unhindered by anything that could prove an obstacle, and not affected by friction. He did jump a few times, twisting in the air, just to pull off some tricks, and go in between two fallen logs, only to go back down and continue sliding. He passed them within minutes, and since they sped up, he was quite fast.

What's more is, Kushina's the only one who noticed he passed them. _'When he said it would help in Taijutsu, he wasn't kidding. He's going faster down there, than we are down here.'_

"Let's pick up the pace. Don't want a 7 year old to beat us, do we?" Kushina asked.

"What makes you say that?" Inu asked.

"He already passed us. The only reason I noticed, is because I felt the Chakra being used underneath us." Kushina told them. "Now, do you want a 7 year old to beat us or what?"

The ANBU looked at each other, and picked up the pace. Kushina got up to them, and they continued at 3 times the speed they were going before.

-2 days later-

Jared made it to the gates, and the others weren't there. "Looks like I beat them."

It took 3 minutes before the others got there. "About time. I was waiting for you guys to get here."

They were all exhausted. Kushina less than the ANBU, but she was still exhausted. Jared wasn't even winded. "How?" was Kushina's only word.

"When you push yourself to the limit for 6 days a week, eating once a week, while wearing weights, I might add, for an entire year, and yes, your son went through it as well, you tend to pack a lot more stamina than most your age." Jared said. "You guys want to take a break before we head to the Hokage? I know that you're going to want to be at full strength for the inevitable council meeting, where I'm pretty sure a few people will die."

They all nodded. "Alright then, we'll rest up right here, and talk to the guards in the morning. After all, it is almost 0100 hours."

-8 hours later-

Jared, Kushina, and the 2 ANBU walked up to the gate. "Ah, Jared. Glad you could make it back." He then noticed Kushina in the group. "Who's the new girl? She's pretty good looking."

"Sorry, Izumo. I'm taken." Kushina replied. "Of course, no one really knew, since the marriage was kept a secret, but that doesn't really matter."

It didn't take long for the man to find out just who it was. "K-Kushina?" He was instantly afraid.

"I'm not going to kill you. Unless of course, you did something to my son. Then, I might consider it." Her tone went cold. The guard simply nodded.

"Well then, I'm off to see Hiruzen. From what I hear, he was renamed Hokage. I'm sure he'll like to see me."

Izumo just nodded. They all walked off. Naruto came up to them right outside the Hokage's Tower. "Hey, Jared! Glad to see your back!"

"Good to be back, Naru. Kushina?" Jared replied, looking at Kushina. "Uh, Kushina?"

Naruto was looking at her, while she was staring at him. Silence. This little stare down went on for 2 minutes, when Naruto made the first move. "Mommy!" He rushed her, and gave her a hug. She returned it, finally shaking off her shock.

This hug went on for a few minutes, which was when Sarutobi walked up to them and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. "Kushina, Naruto, and Jared. My office, please. I have a few things to discuss with the 3 of you."

Jared and Naruto nodded. Kushina looked at them. "Don't worry, mom. I can walk on my own. Besides, I bet you can't fly." Naruto said, shocking present company, minus Jared, who could do so as well. "Naru, I wouldn't tell her everything you went through. Besides, she knows most of the events, but not the training I put both you and myself through."

Naruto nodded. "Probably for the best. She'd freak if she found out what we did."

"No kidding. My mom and Maito Gai are the only ones, other than myself and him know what we went through." Jared said. "Then again, they only know some of it."

"Well, let's go!" Naruto said, quite excited. Everyone present went to the Hokage's office.

Once everyone was in the Hokage's Office, Sarutobi sat down, Kushina, Jared and Naruto standing in front of them.

"I see everything went according to your plan, Jared." Sarutobi stated.

"It went better than I thought, to be honest. A lot quicker to boot. Then again, the only reason that is, is because I apparently have a link with the Greek Equivalent of the Shinigami. His name is Hades." Jared said.

"Really? Just where is this link?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. Jared just looked at his right forearm. A mark appeared as he channeled his Chakra. "The reason I have this mark is because my link, which, by the way, is also the best source I've got, sealed himself within me. Anything regarding the Spiritual Energy being manipulated, meaning Chakra, or just Ki, will make it appear. I can make it appear to show someone else. Whether it is a blessing or a curse, I couldn't tell you. All I can really say on that is that it is a gift for me to use, but I know better than to overuse it. It's reserves are at least 5 times that of the Fox, though I couldn't really give you a good estimate of it's full strength."

"If you ask the ANBU how much power I gave off in Uzushiogakure, that was all him, and it wasn't even 1 Billionth of his full strength, unbelievable as it sounds. I kind of left that little piece out." Jared said scratching his neck nervously. Very Naruto like.

"Dude, you really got to work on that. How far out were you?" Naruto asked.

"About 2 to 3 days out. Why?" Jared replied.

"I could feel it from the Hokage Monument. Seriously, if you were in the village and that happened, people would think the Kyuubi was back, earthquakes would have come, and any Sensory type Shinobi would pass out on the spot. Can you see just how bad we'd have it?" Naruto asked him.

"Point taken." Jared replied.

"I didn't get any reports of high Chakra level spikes. Especially since he had left."

"It wasn't Chakra." This caused all eyes to turn to Naruto. "It was Ki. Pure Spirit Energy. It is similar to Chakra, but it isn't Chakra. Rather, it is a part of Chakra." Jared went on to explain the basics of Ki, along with a few of the more specific techniques one can use. He didn't give a demonstration, but he did talk about them. In particular, the Kamehameha Wave, Destructo Disk, and Energy Wave. "There's more you can do, but these are the most commonly used. I can't really teach Ninja how to use it, because they are too used to using Chakra. Naru and I can both use Ki in insane amounts, and there is no limit in potential."

Kushina and Sarutobi stared at the two. "We wouldn't really need Ki for anything below a B-rank mission, though a C-rank is not out of the question. It just depends on what happens, and how many of the enemy there are. Just know, that if we go to war, the side Naru and I are on is almost guaranteed to win. Especially if we're on the same side." was Jared's next statement.

"Tell me more about this Ki." Sarutobi stated.

"Sorry, but I've told you all you really need to know, and then some. In fact, there are other Techniques that can be used. One in particular is my favorite, but I won't be telling you much about it, unless of course I use it. Thing is, it would be considered long range Taijutsu, not Ninjutsu. Ninjutsu uses Chakra, and though Ki is a part of Chakra, it is not Chakra. Therefore, by your standards, it would be considered Taijutsu. Just know that if I'm pissed off enough, someone will explode, and stars will fly." Jared stated.

Sarutobi sighed. "Well, is there anyone else that could possibly learn to use Ki?"

"If there is someone that can't use Chakra due to stunted coils, a defective Chakra Network, or anything of the like, I would be willing to teach them about it. As I said before, it is like Chakra, but at the same time, isn't. The fact remains that those that can't use Chakra may or may not be able to use Ki." Jared said. "Aside from the two of us, no one in the village has a real need to be able to use both, and you probably don't know why."

"And it's better to keep it that way, so don't even ask, Jiji." Naruto added.

"You have more knowledge than I do, more abilities than any Ninja in this village, more resources than Jiraiya himself, and you won't say anything on any of those particular pieces. Why is that?"

"Because I have a goal, one that would seem impossible. Naru and I are going to be working together on it, as well. Once this goal is complete, one Minato Namikaze will be revived, thanks to the same deal that brought Kushina back to life, after Danzou finished her off." Jared said.

Kushina looked at him. "It was as if death was a dream, and I just woke up. But 6 years? That is one thing I wouldn't think was possible. I will admit that I was in fact dead, but something else lingers. I know that the Kyuubi wasn't behind the attack almost 7 years ago. Someone else was influencing him. And with a strange Sharingan, no less."

"That very man is the one that must die, in order for Minato to be reborn. His name is... Madara Uchiha. He didn't die against the Shodai Hokage, and somehow gained Semi-immortality. Don't ask me how, because frankly, I don't know, and none of the Greek Gods know of it either. We're basically playing a waiting game. He comes to us, we'll be ready for him. He's not likely to show himself until Naru is 15 or 16 years old, but that is not really absolute. He has defied the laws of Nature, and no Ninja would be able to stop him. So I figured, why not teach one of the future targets in techniques that are not Chakra based? Sharingan can't copy them, Madara would have no knowledge of them, and no one would expect it. However, the fact the two of us can use Ki is not to be revealed to anyone."

"Why are you telling me this, then?"

"Because one day, we will be forced to use it. On that particular day, someone is going to die. That's all I can really say on that. Just know that, aside from training, we won't be using it unless necessary. It's best that no one else knows about this, but any Ninja that has the aforementioned conditions, I will train in the art of Ki. It is likely that all they'll have is Taijutsu in their arsenal, but he or she will know of the rules regarding Ki, and must follow them to the letter." Jared said. "It's a lot better than teaching them to use the 8 Inner Gates. Wouldn't you say?"

Sarutobi and Kushina stared at him. The former spoke first. "I see your point. There is one in the academy that does fit those particular requirements you mentioned."

"Then I will wait for him to become a Genin before I train him." Jared replied. _'I'm not going to tell them that I know who it is already.'_

"_Wait, you actually know who he's talking about, Jared?"_ Naruto's voice sounded in his head.

"_Dammit! I forgot I taught you how to read minds and speak telepathically. Yes, I do know who it is, and quite frankly, he'd make it to Genin without my help. However, Ki will be his ace in the hole, and it's a lot safer to use than the 8 Inner Gates. I already told you the risk of using the 8 Inner Gates repeatedly. Ki does not have that particular risk, though the risk is higher, so are the Reserves. In essence, Ki is a good alternative to the 8 Inner Gates." _Jared told him telepathically.

"_Got it. By the way, you told me the Primary and Hidden Lotus techniques usually require a certain amount of said gates to use, yet you and I can use the Hidden Lotus without opening any of them."_

"_Normally, they do, but with Ki on our side, it's possible to do the same without the major risk to the muscles. That's the main reason we can use it without the Gates opening. Just don't tell them that."_

"Anyway, I think we're done here. Anyone that disagrees will meet my fist, and may end up in Tanzaku town. You have been warned." Everyone nodded, and Jared fazed out.

"Sorry, but we have strict rules on Ki. We told you more than we were supposed to, so be glad you know what you already do. Mom, we've been staying in the Namikaze Estate, if only to keep me away from the villager's hate. Although, I think that you and Jared's mom might get along." Naruto said.

"Really? Who is she?" Kushina asked.

"Grab my shoulder, and I'll take you to see her. Another Ki based technique, that I'm not explaining. Though the mechanics is similar to the Shunshin, it's a hell of a lot faster. Could get from Sunagakure to Kirigakure in less than 5 seconds with it. It's that fast." Naruto said, before Kushina grabbed his right Shoulder. "You might want to hold on to your stomach." Naruto said before putting two fingers to his forehead. They both fazed out.

"Those two will make fine Ninja one day." Sarutobi said, now alone in his office.

00000x00000

**AG000:** Having fun you two?

**A246:** Yes we were.

**D882:** Don't ask what led to this happening, because honestly, I don't remember.

**A246:** Come to think of it, neither do I.

**AG000:** Well, due to some unforeseen events, we all went into hiding. By the way, why were you putting duels in here?

**A246:** Something else I found on this site. Put simply, Ayame is about to get raped, Naruto saves her, Ayame gets amnesia and thinks that she is Naruto's servant. I wasn't even able to finish reading what was up, since the internet was cut off before I could.

**AG000:** Damn. I gotta check it out myself.

**A246:** I really wanted to see what would happen to Ayame later on. I could only read up to chapter 3.

**AG002:** Gill's gonna get something sooner or later.

**AG000:** Oh yeah, I finally managed to construct a new deck. One you have yet to encounter, and I haven't had of my own.

**D882:** I'm game.

**A246:** I'll stick to the sidelines. See how it turns out.

**AG004:** This is gonna be good.

**AG000 and D882:** DUEL!


	4. Chapter 4

**AG000:** 004, what's the current LP count?

**AG004:** 4600 for him, 3400 for you. Don't tell me you are about to pull what I think you are.

**AG000:** I got the hand for it. Draw!

**D882:** Get on with it. I don't know how you intend on getting past my Marshmallon.

**AG000:** You're about to find out. I activate Heavy Storm!

**D882:** Shit!

**AG000:** That's not all. Being as Realm of Light has 3 counters on it, I can remove 2 to keep it on the field. Next, I'm gonna activate Foolish Burial. Send one Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon to the Graveyard. Another counter on Realm of Light.

**AG003:** Don't tell me he has two of _those_ in his hand.

**AG000:** Now guess what? I'm gonna Special Summon Judgment Dragon!

**D882:** FUCK!

**AG000:** I'm going to pay 1000 Life Points to blow up the field! Everything on the field minus my Dragon gets sent to the Graveyard. However, being as Realm of Light has 2 counters, I can remove them both to keep it on the field... Regardless of the fact it's useless to keep it there.

**D882:** How so? You've only got 3000 ATK on me.

**AG000:** Who said that's all I've got?

**D882:** What do you mean? You've only got one card in your hand.

**AG000:** Well, this card is what I'm going to use to finish you off. I Special Summon... Judgment Dragon!

**AG004:** I knew it.

**A246:** Sorry, you just got screwed, D882.

**AG000:** Judgment Dragons! Tear his Life Points to shreds! Double Judgment Blast!

**D882:** FUCK YOU!

**AG000:** I'm sure you'd like to, bitch.

**D882 goes silent.**

**A246:** Now I remember. I used that same line after our last duel.

**AG000:** Makes sense. Anyway, on to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 4**

Naruto and Jared enter the Academy 4 years ago. They are both 11 years old, and made a few friends.

Ino Yamanaka was one of the first ones, and only because she found Jared handsome. She kept making advances, but he seemed completely oblivious to them. In truth, he was only ignoring them, he knew she wanted to be more than friends, but his sights were set elsewhere.

Shino Aburame was one of the quiet ones, and got along quite well with Jared and Naruto. His silence was good for just talking, though he wasn't big on replying. He was there, and they got along quite well.

Hinata Hyuuga was another one they met, and she was extremely shy around Naruto, but not Jared. Jared already knew of her problem, and decided to help her out. It didn't take long, but she had gotten her self-confidence up, and was able to ignore the harsh insults from her family, sometimes she talked back to them, getting close to a yell. The Hyuuga council was glad she was finally gaining a bit of a Backbone. Hiashi Hyuuga, her father, was the only one who had any idea whatsoever on the change, and he confronted Jared about it.

When asked, he said that what other people say about you doesn't matter. It's what you think of you that counts. If someone says you can't do something, ignore it and prove them wrong. Someone gives you praise, acknowledge them, but otherwise, don't care about it. What one can do is up to them. It is a choice whether to give up or not. When you're on the ground, it's your choice whether to give up and lay there, or get up and continue. Giving up may be an option, but that's taking the easy way out. Losing is a choice you make on your own.

Hiashi took those words and thanked him for the explanation. He though Hinata would improve as long as she remembers that. She got better off of those words, and ultimately, she proved the council wrong. She was even working on some more Gentle Fist Techniques but other than saying she's working on them, she hasn't said what they're going to do, or even showed her progress on them. She was not going to reveal them until she was finished with them, and made that clear to them.

Kiba Inuzuka didn't like Naruto that much, but he did get along somewhat with Jared. Jared was fine with dogs, but didn't hang out with Kiba often. Though if Akamaru got hurt in training, Jared was there, and healed him back up. That was the extent of their interaction, since Jared and Naruto were virtually inseparable.

Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi were the lazy ones, though Chouji loved to eat. They tended to watch clouds quite often, while Jared and Naruto joined them from time to time. Ino was a little surprised when she found out Jared was taking after Shikamaru, but her theory was shot down when he told her his reasons.

-Flashback-

"_Even in the midst of training, rest is important. If you don't rest to let your muscles adapt to the changes you put them through, you'll put too much strain on them and all your training will be for naught." Jared told her._

"_Is that why he's always so lazy?" Ino asked him, while pointing to Shikamaru._

"_Not really. He's just lazy. However, beyond that laziness lies more potential in battle strategy and tactics, than in physical ability. That's the Nara Clan in a nutshell." Jared told her, shrugging._

"_Wait a minute... You mean to tell me his entire Clan puts up a mask of laziness, and beyond that mask is knowledge beyond anything anyone else can go up against?" Ino asked, thinking she finally understood him._

"_Bingo. I even lasted 2 hours against his father in a game of chess. If you ask him about it, he doesn't see how it's possible I went that long against the Head of the Nara Clan, and he eventually gave up, stating he wouldn't have won that particular game. I was 7 years old at that point. Still, he was a little too good. I'll admit he almost had me a few times. Almost." Jared told her._

"_I see... what would you say if I went after him?"_

"_Honestly? I'd be a little surprised. Odds are likely he wouldn't want to be with you because he thinks your troublesome, but that's how he considers all women. It's in his nature. If you can accept his laziness as a piece of him, and look past that, he might change his opinion on you. It's not likely, but it is possible. Just bear with it, don't give up on him, and he might change his opinion on you. That's all I can really say."_

-Flashback End-

Since then Ino and Shikamaru have become close friends, and she had learned to relax. She wasn't really as lazy, but she did learn a lot about him. It took 2 years of this, but she finally managed to get him to open up to her. They got even closer, and helped each other.

Chouji didn't find many friends, but found that Ino was a good friend of Shikamaru after a while, and considered her a good friend as well. The 3 got along, but she did say that she wasn't all for eating that much. She has herself to consider as well, but she wasn't willing to give up friends for anything. The closest Ino got to Chouji was friends.

There was a Pink haired Girl that followed around another guy in the class. She couldn't take a hint, so Jared decided to intervene. Her name was Sakura Haruno.

-Flashback-

"_Sakura, why do you follow Sasuke?" Jared asked her, his tone serious._

"_He's the best in the class. No one compares to him." Sakura replied._

"_That's not good enough. You obviously can't see that he's not interested. In fact, the only ones he's even remotely interested in are two that he can't have. The fact is, those two are already taken, and one of them was never interested in him to begin with." Jared told her. "Get a clue, leave his fan club, and ignore him. He's not worth it, and his ego is one thing that will get him killed one day."_

"_You're just jealous he's got more girls after him than you do." Sakura countered._

"_You really think I give a shit about fangirls?" Jared told her, his tone cold. "I don't. They increase one's ego, and a big ego is one of the leading causes of a Legend's death. Why do you think I tend to scare off any fangirls that start following me? I don't want any, and I make it clear to them. They wise up, if only a bit, but it doesn't take long for them to find another boy to follow."_

_Sakura was silent. She was thinking about his reasoning. It was sound, but it didn't make sense to her. "Why don't you want girls after you? That just doesn't make any sense to me."_

"_The reason being is that the majority of them are fangirls, and only want me for what I have, or my name. Those are not good enough reasons for one to care about me, or anyone else for that matter. I know that's what goes through Sasuke's mind. The main difference between us is that I'm not focused on Revenge, while he is. Sure I want someone dead, and it's close to impossible to pull off, but it's not for personal reasons. He wants a personal vengeance, while I want someone dead for upsetting the balance of Nature. That's the difference between me and him." Jared sighed after that._

"_I will admit that I am a little jealous of him, but only because of one person, not all of them. That one... is you." Sakura stood stock still at that. "I don't want you following the path of a fangirl, and especially not to an Emo Bastard that might leave the village as a traitor, just to gain power for revenge. That is not how a ninja is supposed to be, and he has to get it through his thick skull that, just because he is an elite, the world doesn't revolve around him. Only a spoiled brat thinks like that. That's not a personal opinion. That's life, and I will admit that, at one point, I was like that as well. Then I met up with Naruto, and that got me in gear. I couldn't follow the same path I was before, and I knew it. He had it worse than Sasuke has it now. Think about that before you go asking him for another date, only to get rejected."_

_Jared walked off after that._

-Flashback end-

Needless to say, she got the message. She stopped going after Sasuke, and focused on bettering herself. She wasn't able to talk to Jared much after that, but when she did, she had a few questions for him.

-Flashback-

_Sakura and Jared were on the roof of the Academy._

"_What did you want to talk about, Sakura?" Jared asked._

"_I'm sure you've noticed I've been ignoring Sasuke, but I'm not sure if you saw what he asked me earlier."_

"_I noticed, and I'm actually a little surprised. It means he thinks you wised up. I'm wondering why you didn't give him an answer then." Jared said, confusing her._

"_I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to talk to you about it first. It's kind of why I asked you to come up here."_

"_Well, the choice is actually yours. If you still have any feelings for him, and they really are true, then you should accept. If you don't, then decline. As much as I want to be with you myself, if being with him would make you happy, I can live with it." Jared told her. "But if he hurts you, he's going to regret it."_

_Sakura giggled. "Well, I don't think it's a good idea to go out with him." Jared raised an eyebrow at that. "Sure, he's good, but like you said, he's an Emo Bastard. I saw him for what he really was. I didn't give him an answer, because, well, I wanted to know if you would rather go out with me. Plus, I think he might be gay."_

_Jared chuckled. "I was wondering if you were ever going to ask that. I'd be glad to. You're gonna have to decline him though. You can't really have 2 boyfriends. However, Naruto and I are some of the last in our in Clan. The only recorded Uzumaki left are me, Naru, and his mother. My mother has no Uzumaki Blood. It's my father's side that has it, and he's dead. It was almost 30 years ago the majority of them died. The remnants either went into hiding or died themselves. I couldn't tell you how bad we have it, but if there is another Uzumaki out there, I really want to find them. Still, there is a law stating that the last of a dying clan will have to take multiple wives. Naruto and I might be placed under it. I don't like that particular law. I'm a one girl kind of guy."_

_Sakura just stared at him. "That's why you never liked fangirls? They tend to want the best, and not care if they get hurt by the object of their affections?"_

"_Exactly. They'll just get rejected several times, and never learn. You did, though only because I pointed it out. Still, I'd appreciate the date, if you want to call it that." Jared said._

"_Thanks. Why don't we go find Sasuke and rip on him?" Sakura asked._

"_He's got it coming tomorrow. Just wait for tomorrow right before class. Keep your eye on Sasuke, but don't let him know about it. When it hits, just tell him your answer to his question. It will throw him for a loop. In retrospect, he might become a fanboy because of it. That would quite the situation for this." Jared said. "Should we get going? Unlike Naru, I have more tolerance of foods other than ramen."_

"_Alright let's go." Sakura replied,._

-Flashback End-

Sakura did just that, they actually got to know each other better. The next day, something funny happened. A giant pile of snow landed on Sasuke, but no one else was hit. Sakura had to stifle a laugh, but went up to him.

-Flashback-

_Sasuke had just gotten hit by the snow._

_Sakura walked up to him. "I didn't give you an answer to your question yesterday. Well, if the snowfall trap wasn't enough, then my answer is no. You no longer have any place in my heart, and I can't see why I even thought you were cool in the first place. Besides, like Ino and Hinata, I'm taken. You can't have me."_

_Naruto, who was in the classroom at that point, looked at Jared, who nodded. They both looked at Sakura. She met Jared's gaze, and they both nodded. All 3 of them laughed. Causing eyes to turn to them._

_Ino looked at Jared and noticed that she wasn't kidding. She knew Hinata had Naruto, and that she had Shikamaru. Jared, as far as she knew, was available. She decided to ask Sakura later about it._

_When she did, she found out her suspicions were right. Sakura and Jared had started dating._

-Flashback end-

Now we find them getting ready for Graduation. Sakura had been working on her own skills with Jared, as well as dating him. It turns out the two of them are good, and Sasuke was a little pissed at that. Naruto and Jared always let loose a prank or two on him if he ever went after their girls. In all aspects, they weren't that severe, but his ego and pride were hit often.

Iruka, the teacher of the class, was a good teacher to Naruto, regardless of the fact he was a Jinchuuriki. "Alright everyone, quiet down." Iruka called out. Jared was not there yet, but everyone else was. Iruka used his Big Oni Head Jutsu. "I SAID QUIET DOWN!"

That caught everyone's attention. "Thank you. Now for Row Call. Shino Abu..." He was cut off by the door being blasted off its hinges. On the other side was Jared. The door went and hit a random fangirl. "Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei. I slept in. Did I hit anyone with the door?"

"Yes, you did. Anyway, get in here and take a seat." Iruka said, as he continued Row Call. Sakura popped in the moment Iruka called her name. After row call, Jared asked Naruto a question Telepathically.

"_Hey, Naru. Who exactly did I hit?" _Jared asked.

"_It was another of Sasuke's fangirls. Sometimes I wonder if you're doing that on purpose." _Naruto replied.

"_You know, so do I." _Sakura said, entering the noggin chat.

"_Hey Sakura. It's not that I'm trying to hit them, it's just luck that it always hit one of them. It's not on purpose, but I seriously wish it was. You know how I hate Fangirls." _Jared told them.

"_True. Did you really sleep in, though? You're not the type to."_

"_Oddly enough, yes I did. I'm not a heavy sleeper, and I never sleep past a certain point, but for some reason I did. I can't really explain it." _Jared told her.

"_Well, I guess some things are better left unsaid. Anyway, should we show off our skills today?"_ Sakura asked him.

"_No, I don't think that's a good idea. Although, I think a little something will do some good for Naruto here."_

"_Alright! Another round of Sasuke bashing. What's the game this time?"_ Naruto asked.

"_You're going to show him up in the physical portions of the Graduation exams. I'm going to intentionally go below him, and Sakura, you should go for the best you can academically. Save the majority of your skills for later. I'll do the same as you."_ Jared told them.

"_Got it."_ Naruto replied.

"_Cool."_ Sakura replied.

"_Also, no cheating on the written portion. There's no real need to."_ Jared told them before cutting himself out.

It didn't take them long before they finished the test. In fact, they had gone a lot better than everyone else in the class, aside from Shikamaru.

30 minutes after it started. "Alright, pencils down. Head outside, and we'll begin the next portion in the Academy Training grounds." Mizuki told them.

The class got up and left. First up was accuracy. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were the only ones to get perfect scores. Jared missed it by one point, but Sakura, Naruto and Ino knew that he did it on purpose.

After that, was Taijutsu. They had to go up against Mizuki or Iruka, and they'd switch off every now and then. They either had to land a hit on them, or last 5 minutes.

Sakura went up against Mizuki. He was surprised at her speed, and couldn't hit her. Jared and Naruto noticed that she had several openings to choose from, but she didn't take any of them. 1 minute passed, and she shunpo'd behind him and hit him in the spine, halfway down the back with her elbow. She got it at 1 minute on the dot.

Sasuke went up and he wasn't even able to hit Mizuki. He stuck to dodging, but tried to get a few hits in, only to fail.

Naruto went up and hit Mizuki the first chance he got. Ki enhanced fist to the chin. His chin was knocked loose. 3 seconds passed when he had hit Mizuki. Only two more were left, and those two were Jared and Ino.

Jared went up against another Chuunin that came up. It was one of the usual Guards at the gate: Kotetsu.

"I'm going to be switching up the rules for you. You have 3 minutes to hit me. If you can't do that, you fail. If you manage it, you pass. It's hit or miss here." Kotetsu told him.

Jared shrugged. "Why not? Mizuki and Iruka have no idea what I'm capable of, while I know full well what they are. Plus, you're not weakened like they are. You're bound to be more of a challenge than them."

Iruka watched the exchange and raised an eyebrow at Jared. Jared got into the same stance Naruto did, while Kotetsu got into his usual Taijutsu stance. Regardless of the change, Kotetsu couldn't land a hit on him, and got hit in the back at exactly 1 minute, right after a Shunpo. "Good to go. You pass."

"Mind if I help out with that little bruise? I mean, it's gonna hurt even more if nothing happens." Jared said.

"Why not?" Jared took his hand and put it right over the bruise. "Done. Next time, I hope you get better. You had 5 openings I could have taken before I actually hit you. Sakura had 22 openings she could have taken, Sasuke, though he didn't realize it, had 62 openings. Naruto took the first one that came up, while Sakura and I waited for a certain point, if you catch my drift."

Kotetsu stared, but nodded. "Alright, Ino Yamanaka. You're up." Ino got up there, and managed to get a hit in at 1 minute exact. _'When he said some of them were waiting for a certain point, he wasn't kidding.'_

Everyone went to a maze. "This is the Stealth portion." Iruka explained the rules. Naruto and Jared got through without any noises, or even being detected by the ANBU, Jounin, or tripping any traps. Naruto got through in 1 minute 2 seconds. Jared managed to get through in 59.4 seconds. Neither of them made any sounds, and the way they got through it was unreal. Their feet rarely left the ground, the only time they did, it was for a jump, and then they were on the walls. Ino was surprised, Sakura not as much, since she got 1 minute, 32 seconds. Nobody else got better than 2 minutes. Hinata and Ino came close, but that was it.

Sasuke was fuming since he didn't even crack 3 minutes, and he was the best out of the rest of them by at least 30 seconds.

They went back into the classroom to the final portion. "The final portion is Jutsu. You will be called one at a time, and will head to the next room for the last piece."

Sakura went in and came out with a head band. Hinata and Ino were the same. Jared was glad that they did. He went in and overdid it, but didn't do his best. He made twice as much as Sasuke.

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't like that.

-Naruto's test-

"Alright, Naruto. First up, Transformation Jutsu. The only rule for this is the person cannot be made up." Iruka told him.

Naruto stood in thought. He nodded and made a handsign. "Transform!" A plume of smoke appeared. When it disappeared, a perfect replica of the Raikage's brother, Killer Bee the 8-tails Jinchuuriki appeared. "What up, foo? Name's Bee. Got a tip Mr. 9's in the area. Mind leading me to him?"

_'Mr. 9? Who is this guy?'_

"Hey, I know those faces. You two thinkin' on who I am? I just told ya, Raikage's Bro, Killer Bee." That sent a shock to both Chuunin. He transformed back.

"Jared gave me a picture of the guy, and I decided to transform into him. He's real, although, I'm not really sure how he knows of him. I know better than to question him on that, and Killer Bee, we both know is only his alias. We don't know his actual name. He is, in fact, the 8-tails Jinchuuriki, though. As to how he knows this, he said his main source told him. Personally, I think it's the other way around, but you get the idea. Anyway, what's next?"

"Replacement. You must switch with an Object in this... room?" Iruka said, standing where Naruto was. Naruto was in Mizuki's seat, and Mizuki was in Iruka's spot. "Double Replacement. Both of which are with bodies." He did the same thing, and everyone was in their original place. "Very good. Clones."

"Does it have to be regular clones? Those aren't really my style, and I could never really learn them." Naruto asked.

"Do you know another Clone Jutsu?" Iruka asked.

"Oh, I know several. One question for you though. Burn, Sting, Freeze, or Break?" Naruto said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mizuki asked.

"You'll see when you choose." Naruto replied.

"Sting." Iruka said.

"I wanted to see Break." Mizuki said.

Naruto just shrugged. He snapped his fingers, which made no audible sound. 20 clones came up. "There are 10 of 2 different types of clones here. The 10 on my left follow Sting, the 10 on my right follow break. Punch one of each, if you want."

Iruka and Mizuki did just that. The ones he said followed Sting released a few volts when dispelled, shocking them in the process. The ones that followed Break busted into Wood Chips when hit. "What you just witnessed was Lightning Clones and Wood Clones. Wood Clones was unique to the Shodai Hokage. Lightning Clones is originally a Kumogakure Cloning Jutsu. I learned them both from Jared, along with the other Elemental Clones I can use." Naruto explained.

"Well, you passed. With flying colors I might add. Congratulations, Rookie of the Year." Iruka said. "Choose your headband, and head back to the classroom."

Naruto picked a Red one, and walked out.

-classroom-

Everyone that passed was still in the classroom when Mizuki and Iruka walked back in. Mizuki was still in good shape, but was walking with a limp.

"Alright everyone, time for the results. Everyone that has been asked to wait in the classroom has passed. Everyone else, please leave." Iruka said. Some people got up and left, though not without a hug or two. After everyone that failed was no longer in the classroom, Iruka continued.

"Congratulations to those that passed the Graduation Exams." Iruka gave his usual speech. "Now, time for the Honors. Rookie of the Year goes to," Iruka paused for effect. Naruto and Jared put up a sound barrier. "Naruto Uzumaki." There was a massive collection of "WTF?", "HFS!", and the classic "Sasuke-kun is better than that loser!". Luckily, Naruto and Jared both had a barrier preventing all the comments to reach their ears. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata didn't have that luxury, and Hinata was getting a little ticked off.

Naruto noticed her mood and decided to try and calm her down via Telepathy. _"Hinata, don't worry about whatever they're saying to me. I can't hear any of it due to the Sound Barrier I have around my head. They're just lucky that Jared has it around his head as well. Otherwise, some of them might not live to see tomorrow."_

Hinata got the message and cooled down. _'Alright, Naruto-kun. I'll overlook it this time. You know I don't like it when people insult you.'_

"_I know, my Hime. But you don't have to worry much about them. Their opinion on me doesn't matter. Just like how your Clan's opinion on you doesn't matter. The majority of the village hates me anyway, but they know better than to try and kill me when Jared is around. More than once has it happened, and people went missing each time. I still don't know where he sends them, but I'm not really complaining."_

_'Still, why do you have to be so lax with them like this?'_

"_You know how people tend to call me a demon behind my back?"_

_'Yeah.'_

"_You want to know why they say that?"_

_'If I'm going to take someone down, I might want a good reason.'_ Hinata thought.

(A/N: Hinata is just thinking, while Naruto is reading her mind and using Telepathy to talk to her. Hinata cannot use the Telepathy Jutsu yet.)

"_You remember the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked almost 12 years ago?"_

_'Yea.'_

"_Well, the Yondaime didn't kill it like the adults say. The true story was never allowed to be spoken of. I already know of the true story, and I learned it from the source. Even the reason he attacked in the first place. Same source."_

_'What do you mean?'_

"_Well... Don't take this the wrong way, but..."_

"_**The Yondaime sealed me inside of your boyfriend, at the cost of his life. Quite frankly, I'm glad he did. Doing so stopped me from destroying what I was meant to protect."**_

_'What's with the change, Naruto-kun?'_

"_Uh, that wasn't me. That was the Kyuubi."_ It took her 5 seconds to realize the implications there.

Her response was not what either of them expected. _'I guess that's a good reason to think that. Still, that doesn't mean you are the Kyuubi.'_

"_**That was not the reaction I was expecting."**_

"_I have to agree with you there. I figured you would at least hate me a little bit for keeping this from you."_

_'Why should I hate you at all? Something like this isn't really something you could trust with just anyone. Even I can see that. The fact that you told me now, means that you actually trust me enough with a sensitive topic such as that. You being the container for the Kyuubi does not make you the Kyuubi, even I can see that.'_

"_**Kit, you found one hell of a girl."**_

"_No kidding. Are you really okay with this, Hinata? I mean, if I lose my temper, I could put you in danger as well."_

_'Somehow, I doubt that. Something tells me that even if you lose control, your instincts would keep you from hurting those precious to you.'_

"_**She does have a point, there."**_

"_I know, but I can't be sure that I won't. I could never forgive myself if I did."_

_'Stop beating yourself up over it. Just don't think about it. I trust you, and I care for you. If I do get hurt because you lost yourself to rage, then I might just lie about it to help you out. Might not be the best idea, but I don't want to see you in pain. It might hurt me more than any bruises would.'_

Naruto had no idea how to reply to that. **_"Wow, your stumped on a comeback for that. Hey, Hinata?"_**

_'What do you want?'_

"_**Hey, no need to be hostile. Not yet, at least. He doesn't know what to say to your last comment. Frankly, I'm not surprised. However, seeing those he cares about in pain will piss him off faster than anything else. Also, you might want to be careful about those who insult his sword. You also might want to tell that to Sakura as well."**_

_'Why tell Sakura?'_

"_**It's an Uzumaki thing. Sakura, being Jared's girlfriend, will need to know the same thing. What's more is, Jared is a worse case when pissed off than Naruto. He may not have Akimichi Blood, if he did, it would be even worse, but he has another type of blood in him. The Hemmerich Blood in him is worse than an Akimichi when called fat. An Uzumaki is on par with the danger, if not worse. A Hemmerich, from my understanding is at least twice as bad as an enraged Akimichi, if not worse."**_

_'So, your saying that, with Uzumaki and Hemmerich Blood combined, if he gets pissed off, someone is going to die, no questions asked?'_

"_**Exactly. What's more is, alone he has almost as much power as I do. However, like Naruto, he is not alone in his endeavor."**_

_'What do you mean?'_

"_He means, I'm a Jinchuuriki. Naru has a Bijuu, the Kyuubi no less. I, on the other hand, have one known as Airgod. He is not a Bijuu, and his existence doesn't pose a threat to many, as his existence is not known here."_ Jared told her.

_'You were listening in on us weren't you?'_

"_I didn't really want to, but yeah. I was. So was Sakura. Ino's been staying out of it, though."_ Jared told her.

"_He's right. I doubt Ino knows, and quite frankly, I'm glad to know what would happen if you get pissed. At the same time, I am a little scared, but I know a few ways to calm you down already."_ Sakura told him.

"_True as that is, I'd rather you not see me like that. I think I can tell you how he gets pissed, and how I do, that way you know what situations are, CODE RED. For him, harming those precious to him, insulting his sword, which is a typical Uzumaki trait, and rapists. He's not fond of fangirls either, and might rough them up, but none of them is likely to die."_

_'Good to know.'_

"_What about you, Jared?"_ Sakura asked.

"_The same thing, minus the sword bit. I'm not as attached to my sword as most Uzumaki are, but it does make me a little ticked off, and I might rough them up a bit. I feel like the sword I have is not really mine. Fuubi may have accepted me, but I feel as if he doesn't really want me to use him. However, if another sword calls out to me, and yes this can happen, I'd at least find out what is going on. I'll still hang on to Fuubi, though. There is one other thing that pisses me off to no end. Rapists, and those who harm the ones I consider close to me are at the top of people I hate. The one right below that, are the arrogant bastards who think they're better than everyone, just because they have some sort of unique ability. I'll admit I have a few, but at least I don't flaunt it around."_

"_True. I still doubt you showed your full strength today."_ Sakura stated.

_'What do you mean?'_

"_Sakura, Naru and I didn't show off all of our strength today. In fact, in my case, I didn't reach 1 Billionth of my full abilities. Naru didn't go to 900 Millionths of his either. It was enough to get rookie of the year, so you know we are far more powerful than we let on."_ Jared told them.

_'Do I even want to know what the two of you went through?'_ Hinata asked.

"_No, I don't think you do. This is something not even my mother knows the full details of."_ Naruto told her.

_'Why not?'_

"_**If any of you told her, she would eventually get her overprotective mother senses in gear and stop it from happening. It's not something they wanted, so you understand why they never told her?"**_

_'Point taken, Kyuubi.'_

"_Thanks for seeing it our way, Hinata."_

"_You guys might want to take down the barrier. Iruka-sensei is finished."_

"_I was wondering why it was taking so long."_ Naruto said as he took down his barrier.

Jared took down his as well.

"Once again, congratulations. I expect all of you to be here in one week, for team placements. Go forth and conquer. I believe in you all." Iruka finished off. "Class dismissed."

Everyone but Naruto, Jared, Hinata, and Sakura left the Academy grounds. Said group went to the roof.

"Since you two both know, you have to promise not to tell anyone." Naruto said.

"We understand the circumstances." Hinata said, Sakura nodding in agreement.

"You both know the consequences of telling anyone, right?" Jared asked. They both nodded.

"It means instant death, right?" Sakura asked. Jared nodded. "We especially don't want people knowing he can talk to you know who."

"Tell me about it. If they found out that I could, they'd have even more of a reason to kill me." Naruto said.

"Still, there would be groups of 3 in the Genin teams. Naru and I work together highly well, and there is always 1 female, and 2 males. That's the problem here." Jared stated.

"We're both hoping it's one of you two, though." Naruto told them.

They all nodded. "I guess that the only thing we can hope for. If it's one of you two, you both know what ticks us off, and might be able to calm us down." Jared said.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "I just thought of something. What would happen if the teams were not able to be balanced? I mean, if the amount of graduates is not divisible by 3? Would it be possible for all of us to be put together?"

Jared and Naruto looked at her. "That is the case, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"I thought back to the names, and found that there would be 1 extra graduate." Jared looked at her.

It took him a bit to figure out everything. "I see the possibilities, and if that is the case, it is possible for us to be put together. However, it's more likely that it would be 3 boys and 1 girl, not 2 boys and 2 girls. To be sure, I'll head to the Hokage. I don't know what would happen myself, so the next best thing is to ask someone who does."

Sakura looked at him. "Can you tell him what we think?"

"I can, but I doubt the Village council would want Hinata anywhere near Naru."

"The Hyuuga Council is not sure who has helped me to get better, but whoever did, they will want me paired up with that particular person. It's obvious that whoever it is, though they don't realize who it is, would help me get even better than before." Hinata said.

"Have you showed them your personal 8 Trigrams techniques yet?" Jared asked, only for her to shake her head. Naruto nodded. "I think it's time for us to make our help known."

"Her father already knows that I helped her out some, but I did tell him that someone else was helping her out. I never told him who it was, because, and I told him this as well, I knew full well that he was likely to tell the Hyuuga Council, and they would try to separate them. He is aware of that fact, and is not intruding on who has been helping you. A threat to his manhood did that." Jared told them.

"He knew of your help, but not Naruto-kun's? Do you think that's... Nevermind, it was probably better that way." Hinata said, causing nods all around.

"Still, I think it would be a good idea to let them know. Oh yeah, Naru?"

"What's the deal this time?" Naruto asked.

"You already know somethings up, don't you?" Jared asked.

"It was hard not to notice. Mizuki wants something, and intended to frame me for doing it. However, he was stopped when I passed. I still don't know what it is." Naruto replied.

"I noticed something about him as well. He seems to hate Naru-kun with a passion, and would love to kill him. It's taken everything I have to not kill him myself." Hinata said.

"Well, I think tonight's a good thing for that, then. He wanted Naru to fail for a reason. It's likely that he was going to make him take a Make-up, which was really a ploy to kill him. So, if I had to guess, I'd say he has to do it on his own, or use another student to do so. One who actually failed. I think we should let the Hokage know about this, as well. Another reason for me to go." Jared said.

"Well, you have more knowledge on his documents than I do. What do you think he'll go for?" Naruto asked.

"I think he'd be after something that would be forbidden to know about." Sakura suggested. "Something he couldn't get a hold of himself."

Jared was zoned out, thinking on what would have happened in the original situation. It finally hit him. "The Forbidden Scroll of Seals." Everyone turned to him.

"The what?" Hinata asked.

"It's a Scroll filled with Forbidden Jutsu. The majority of them are close to impossible for Jounin to use. It's for the Hokage's eyes only." Jared said.

"You think that's what he's after?" Sakura asked.

"Without a doubt. That's the most valuable item he can get his hands on, and if he's taking it to a rogue shinobi, which I bet is the case, since he wouldn't be able to use it without dying himself, then he will be labeled a Rogue, as well. Meaning, Death is a certainty for him." Jared said. Hinata and Naruto got grins on their faces.

"Oh, no. I'm not letting you two do this alone." Jared said. "Keyword: Alone."

"Don't think I'm missing out on this, either." Sakura said.

Naruto and Hinata looked at Jared and Sakura. "A four man team to take down a Rogue Chuunin. Nice." Sakura said.

"It's also possible they would put us together, if we show good enough teamwork." Jared said.

"Think we should let the old man know?" Naruto asked. Jared nodded. "I'll send him a Mist clone. He'll know it's me from that. I'm the only one in the village that can use it effectively." Everyone nodded.

"Okay, who knows the most likely way he'll head?" Sakura asked. "I mean, it's obvious that, since he wouldn't be able to use them himself, he has someone else in mind that can."

Jared nodded. "I have an idea." He unsealed a map, and laid it on the ground. "We're here, and the only Rogue from Konoha that has even close to the right amount, if I'm correct, would be in this country." He was pointing at Rice Country.

"Rice Country? Why would they be there? There isn't a Ninja village there, as far as I know." Sakura stated.

"I heard rumors of a new Shinobi Village there. If what I found out is accurate, the current leader of said village is Orochimaru, a former Leaf Shinobi, and one of the Legendary Sannin. That's the only Rogue that I can think of that can handle any of the Jutsu in there. There are a few exceptions that I can think of regarding who can use them, though." Jared explained.

"You and Naruto-kun, right?" Hinata asked, earning a nod. "We both have more Chakra Reserves than the Yondaime himself. In fact, I'd be willing to bet that Naru alone has more Chakra in reserve than the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, and Yondaime combined, and in their prime to boot. He still has more. I have even more than him. For these reasons, the two of us could use them easily, and not even be winded."

Hinata nodded, though Sakura looked Skeptical. "What do you mean? Surely you both can't have that much Chakra."

"We do, Sakura. His reason for having that much is because of his fuzzy friend. My reason... well you get the idea. Jinchuuriki always have more chakra at birth than Kage do with years of experience." Jared explained.

"Alright then, how do we do this?" Hinata asked.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do." Jared said.

-hours later-

Sarutobi had gotten a note saying Mizuki or a student that failed that year is likely to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals that night. He was to let them take it, but send ANBU after them. However, 4 Genin will be after him as well. The note didn't specify who, but once the ANBU find out who it is, they are not to interfere.

He took the note as a warning of things to come, knowing it was from Jared. True to the note, Mizuki came in, and got out with the aforementioned scroll. _'I don't know how he knew, but I hope he knows what he's doing.'_

Sarutobi called up the ANBU and sent them out to search for Mizuki, who had stolen the scroll.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Jared were already to the West-Northwest to the North directions of the village. Hinata which was more to the North-Northwest was the first to spot him. She signaled the others, and moved to intercept him. She managed to cripple his left leg using one of her newer techniques for Gentle Fist. She hit 3 different Tenketsu, stopping him from moving the leg.

The others got there quickly. "Nice job at immobilizing him, Hinata." Naruto said. "Thanks. But what do we do with him?"

Jared came into Mizuki's vision. "I think we should get the scroll, copy what I know we could use, and kill off Mizuki. He'll only be a danger later on if he lives."

"What are doing?" Mizuki scowled.

Jared walked up to him, took the scroll and backed off. "As much as I'd like to kill you myself, there are 2 angry Kunoichis that would love to for the same reason I want to." Sakura and Hinata came into view, as well.

Hinata and Sakura took to torturing Mizuki, while Jared and Naruto copied the contents of the scroll for later use. When they finished, they hid the copy on Jared's body. ANBU hadn't even arrived yet. They both came into Mizuki's view. Sakura and Hinata both looked at them as they got close.

"Hey girls, you think I could do the finishing blow?" Naruto asked. They shrugged in response. "You know, Mizuki. There's a difference between a Demon, a Hanyou, and a Jinchuuriki. The village thought I was a Demon. I'm no demon. I'm not a Hanyou, either. I'm a Jinchuuriki, and the safe haven for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Guardian of the Land of Fire, Forests, and one of the Prank Kings. I would love to say get your facts straight before making assumptions, but you're too much of a narrow-minded fuck, that can't think for himself. And for you, there won't be a next time."

He held out his hand and made a Rasengan, surprising everyone but Jared. He made another Rasengan in his other hand, and moved them close together. The 2 Rasengan combined, and a spiral formed around Naruto. "Meet the Ultimate Version of the Rasengan." He held it above his head. Jared, Sakura, and Hinata noticed the danger of being in point blank range with that thing. They jumped back. ANBU and Chuunin all came to that point, to find out just what was happening.

It didn't take long to find them, but they stayed back as ordered. Jared noticed they got there as Naruto jumped up, only to dive bomb Mizuki. "SUPER RASENGAN!" He hit the immobilized Mizuki dead center, not leaving any trace of his body behind. Naruto walked out of the crater he made with it.

"What do you think, guys?" Naruto asked.

"That was so cool! I didn't know you could use the Rasengan, let alone like that." Hinata said, hugging Naruto. She was obviously excited. Jared had the Scroll Mizuki took on his back.

Sakura looked at him. "What do we do with the scroll he had? Obviously its too dangerous to use ourselves."

"Why not hand it over to the ANBU? They got here as Naru was about to kill off Mizuki." some of the ANBU shunshin'ed in right next to them. "I know there are more of you out there, and there's bound to be a few Chuunin, as well. I mean, that is what I told Lord Hokage." Everyone else that came appeared.

Iruka was among them. "How did you know where he was going?"

"Process of elimination. I already knew about the scroll he took, and it's the only one that would be of any value anywhere else. That narrowed down his target." Jared started.

"After that, we figured that he wouldn't be able to use most of the Jutsu in the scroll, due to his reserves. This means he was bound to take it to someone outside of the village." Hinata continued.

"The only Rogue that could possibly have the reserves we think would be necessary is Orochimaru, so that's who he would give it to." Sakura said.

"And finally, thanks to one of Jared's sources, we found that a new village, which is likely to have Orochimaru in it, possibly the leader of it, is in Rice Country. Meaning the Northwest is the most likely exit point." Naruto stated.

"To be sure, we split up among from the North to the West-Northwest side of the village, and stopped him from getting any further than this." Jared stated.

"Lucky for us, he ran by me. I managed to seal off a few Tenketsu in his leg from a distance, and then signaled them by channeling some chakra into this." She pulled out a 3 pronged Kunai. "It signaled Naruto, who then sent Jared a signal, who told Sakura via Telepathy. We met up at the spot I immobilized him, and we tortured him for a bit, until Naruto-kun decided to finish him off."

"Since he got rid of a new Rogue Chuunin, you can't kill him off for killing Mizuki. After all, Mizuki did steal this thing." Jared said, showing off the scroll on his back. "Which, by the way, you're probably going to want. I'd be happy to give it to you, as long as I can tell you are loyal to the Hokage. I will admit that there are a few ANBU that would rather serve Danzou."

An ANBU with a cat mask, the same one that went with Jared to Uzushiogakure for Kushina, walked forward. "I'm sure you recognize me, do you not?"

"I didn't think he'd send you here." Jared said. He walked up to her. "I know I can trust you, Neko. After all, you were there when I was bringing Kushina Uzumaki back to Konohagakure. So I already know, full well, who you are." The ANBU nodded, as she took the scroll.

"Hold up for a minute!" another voice reigned. Everyone looked in the direction it came from. It was the Hokage. "I heard your entire explanation, Jared. I figured you had a plan based on the note you left me."

"I didn't even put my name on the note." Jared said.

"Nevertheless, I knew full well it was you. Who else could have figured out that Mizuki was either going to come for it himself, or send a student who didn't graduate to steal this scroll? Who else could have figured out which direction he would be heading, before he even executes said plan? The only one who I could possibly think of for any of these things is you. What I wonder, is why you had them in the equation." Sarutobi said.

Jared just chuckled. "I was hoping to talk to you about it tomorrow." He stopped chuckling, and his face went into business mode. "We noticed that there would be an uneven amount of members for team placements. There would be one extra."

"I see where this is going." Sarutobi said.

"Then why don't you explain to them? Honestly, I don't really feel like explaining it a second time." Jared said.

"You already figured out that the graduates were an uneven amount, so you were wanting the four of you to be put on one team."

"And?" Jared asked.

"You were not sure if it would be 2 males and 2 females, or 3 males and 1 female."

"So far, so good." Jared said.

"You pulled this off, killed a new Rogue Chuunin, figuring that it would give you all a reason to be put together."

"One piece you're missing." Jared said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Sarutobi asked.

"This works out in more ways than you think. Both of these girls are close to us, and we all work well together. They also know how to calm us down, if needed. More likely than not, it would be after a while. Meaning a safety precaution for the village, as well as a team that works highly well together. Since we all get along just fine, and the fact we can do more together than most would think, you'd get the impression that we know each other's strengths, can cover the others' weaknesses, and above all us, make us one of the only successful teams." Jared explained.

Sarutobi mulled it over a bit. "I think I can consider it. The only problem I think would be for this is a Jounin Sensei for you 4. If this can be pulled off, it will, and I will find an appropriate sensei for the four of you. Head home, and get some rest. Jared, I'll send an ANBU to collect you when I have an answer for this."

"What about us?" Sakura asked.

"I can't let you all know, can I? Team placements are supposed to be random, but some teams are put together based on precedence. Jared, know that when you come in, all I will tell you is if it went through or not. However, you are not to tell anyone about that particular decision. Are we all clear on this?" The new Genin groaned, but nodded. "Good. I must be going, now. Until next time." Sarutobi Shunshin'ed out.

"Naru?" Jared looked at him.

"Why not? Hinata?" Hinata nodded, and grabbed his left shoulder. Sakura grabbed Jared's right hand while Jared grabbed Naruto's right shoulder. "Later guys!" All 4 of them fazed out the moment Naruto put two fingers to his head, confusing everyone still there.

-Residential area-

They appeared right in front of Sakura's house. "See you tomorrow, Sakura." Jared said, before they went out again. She went inside, a smile on her face.

-Hyuuga Estate-

They ended up here after they dropped off Sakura. "Hope to see you tomorrow, Hinata." Naruto said, earning a nod. They fazed out once again.

-Namikaze Estate-

Naruto and Jared ended up in front of their home. "Hey, Jared?"

"Yeah, Naru?"

"Did we tell our mothers what we were doing?" Naruto asked.

Jared paled. "I don't think we did."

He turned around to a Kushina Uzumaki. And she was a little ticked. "And what, pray tell, were you two doing?"

Naruto wasn't an expert, but he knew that his mother was pissed. He was a little scared. Jared was able to push past his fear for a bit. "Stopping a new Rogue from giving the Forbidden Scroll of Seals to Orochimaru."

Kushina looked at him, and didn't find any deceit. In fact, she found fear in his eyes. He wasn't lying, and she noticed. "And just how did you do that?" her anger was still present, but it was a lot less than it was before. Naruto and Jared explained it all. Jared did mention that Naruto finished Mizuki off, but didn't say how. He wasn't able to before Kushina cut them off.

"How do you expect me to believe this?" Kushina said, her calm tone still forced.

Jared looked at Naruto. "We don't." was Naruto's answer. Kushina forgot all her anger for a few seconds, not expecting that answer.

"Then again, you don't know what we went through training wise. So you don't really know everything we can do. You have a good idea of everything, but not everything in detail." Jared added. Kushina stared at him. "How did you finish him off, then?"

"A version of the Rasengan. Something I came up with, and taught Naruto about. He managed to pull it off." Jared said, before going into the details. "And that's basically it. In truth, I never saw it in action before, but he pulled it off like I thought."

Kushina stared at them. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I believe you. Although, what did you do with the scroll. You had some time to memorize at least one Jutsu there."

Jared looked at her. "I don't think it's a good idea to say, but I might get you even more pissed off if I didn't, so..." he motioned for her to come closer. He whispered what he did. When he was done, she stared at him.

"Why did you do that, if you knew Jounin had trouble with it?"

"Naru has bigger reserves than the Hokage, and I even even bigger reserves. I think we could handle some of them. You can't tell anyone about this, though. I think you understand why." Jared replied.

Kushina thought about it, and nodded. "You have a point there. Just know that I want to learn one for compensation."

"I didn't think you'd keep quiet without some sort of blackmail. I think there's two that you could use, though not easily. Some we completely omitted, being as they are too dangerous, even for us, or the ones that require a life to use. I did find the Reaper Death Seal in there, but I skipped over it. It's not something I intend on teaching him, and you know full well why." Jared said, his voice firm, and without fear.

Kushina nodded. "Consider it safe. Make sure they are burned when you're done with them."

They all nodded. Jared kept them hidden on his body, since they were sealed. "Oh yeah, Kushina, I have a question."

Kushina turned to him. "What is it?"

"Is it possible for a sword to accept me as a wielder, but for me too feel like it doesn't really want me to use it?" Jared asked.

"It has happened, but not often. In fact, it's rare for that to happen. Are you experiencing that little problem?" Kushina replied.

Jared nodded in response. "I think the sword you have is not the one you're supposed to use in life. The longer a sword sticks with a user, the better understanding the sword gets of said user. An Uzumaki is known for their skills in Kenjutsu for a reason. That reason is because an Uzumaki and their sword are able to connect with each other like a mother and their children. That's one of the reasons the Uzumaki clan gets defensive of their swords."

Jared unsealed Fuubi. "So that's why I feel that Fuubi no longer wants me around? It doesn't like the way things have been going?"

"More likely than not, yeah." Kushina replied. "If you can speak to it, you'll have to find out the actual reason on your own. Only you can find out, at this point."

"I guess I'll do just that." Jared walked up to his room and found out just why Fuubi didn't seem to want him.

"_It's not really you, Jared. I mean, you kept your promise so far, and went far enough to revive his mother to help him out. That gives you points in my book. The problem is not really your personality. No, that is just fine for who you are." Fuubi told him._

_'Then what is the reason. I'll need to know, so I can figure out what to fix.'_

"_There is nothing you can fix. Our energies are not really compatible. Kushina was right, you and I are not supposed to fight together. I have no problems with you, but this one piece is something that neither of us can fix. It's something we have to live with. Naruto doesn't seem to have any problems with Gaia, though."_

_'Well then, how will I know if my energy is compatible with a sword? Obviously, this is something I didn't think of back then, and it'll end up costing me my life one day if it's not fixed. How can I help Naru if I'm dead?"_

"_You will know when you see it. It is likely to call out to you. Thing is, since you are much more spiritually aware, you might get a vision of it in your sleep. It's not likely, but the possibility exists."_

_'So, there's going to be some sign of what it is? That's the only way I'll know for sure?'_

"_That's about right. I just hope you don't abandon me when you do find your personal sword. I may not be the one for you, but I didn't like being alone in those ruins, with only Gaia and DB to talk to. Gaia and I didn't always get along. DB never really liked anyone, so you can bet how dull it was."_

_'Point taken. I guess I'll hang on to you until I find the sword I'm supposed to use, and then bring you bring you back here, if that's what you want.'_

"_Thanks. I'd like that. I knew I chose right in wanting to come with you."_

_'Glad to know your faith was placed in a good spot. Anyway, I should probably be getting some sleep.'_

-Jared's dream-

_There was a man in a grassy field. There wasn't many trees, but there were a few hills here and there. One man came up to him in the field. "Speak your name, swordsman."_

_Jared looked at him, and saw the man was talking to him. "Jared Uzumaki. What do you want with me?This isn't my mindscape. There would be a forest there. There is no forest in sight here."_

"_Perceptive. Smart. Question is, can you fight with a sword?" The man asked._

"_You wish to test me with a sword, huh?" Jared said. "Unfortunately, the sword I have and I don't really match up. The two of us get along just fine, and Fuubi does wish that our energies matched up enough for me to use him properly, but it just wasn't meant to be. That leaves me without a good sword to use. I really wish it were otherwise, though."_

_The man stared at him. "Do you know how to use one?"_

"_Yes, I do." A stick appeared in front of him. "Take it, and come at me." He had a stick in his hand as well._

_Jared just nodded. He grabbed the stick and stared at the man. The man got into a stance himself. Jared and the man was in a stare down. Finally, Jared went after him, it was a close call, but the man managed to parry. Similar attempts ended in similar way. Jared was thinking his usual would not cut it. He would have to turn it up a notch. His stance shifted, and he charged dead on. Before he was in striking range, he shunpo'd behind the man, and managed to hit him in the spine._

"_Well, I see you do have some skill. Let's see how you do when I actually go after you." The man disappeared and ended up behind him, only to be dodged by Jared. Jared was now playing defense, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get a good hit in easily. The Jared parried, dodged, and jumped for 5 minutes before he remembered something he came up with._

_After his last dodge, he channeled chakra to his feet, and used that to dodge, and swung a counterattack. He got a hit in on the first try. The man backed off for a bit, if only to wonder what just happened. "That good enough, or do you wish to continue?"_

_The man smiled. "I'm actually having some fun. First time in a long time. Let's continue."_

_They continued, Jared not getting hit once, and the man getting hit several times, from above, behind, the left and right, basically from all angles. He didn't wait for openings, he created them. He got his opponent to make holes in his defense, that he could act on instantly. After he got hit 50 times, the man backed off. Jared was wary, but he was actually having a bit of fun facing this man. Even though they are only using sticks, this was fun for him._

"_You know, you're a great opponent. I'm actually having a bit of fun myself." Jared told him._

"_As am I. It has been many millenia since I had last had this much fun. Channel your Spiritual Energy into the stick in your hands. It will become your sword, and you will be able to fight with it with ease. It will suit your style, and be able to channel any type of your energy through it, effectively enhancing said energy." The man told him._

"_Then I have to find it after I wake up, right?" Jared asked._

"_No, it will appear next to you the moment it reveals itself." The man replied, earning a nod._

_While Jared transferred his Ki into the stick. Some of his Chakra went along with it. The stick cracked, but he kept the flow steady. After a while, the stick had a much larger crack. Soon enough, all of the wood fell to the ground, dissipating. In his hands, was his life long sword._

00000x00000

Chapter end!

There's a good cut off, don't you think? Evil? Attention grabbing? Leaves you wanting more? No?

Oh well. Anyway, his sword will be somewhat unique to him. However, you may or may not know what it is, just from a description. What's more, I won't reveal anything till next chapter!

**A246:** You know, that was kind of rude.

**AG000:** True. Anyway, how did your duel with 004 go?

**A246:** I used my own person deck. He still owned me.

**AG004:** I don't feel like taking a line from a show, so I'll say the closest thing that I can. You aren't familiar with your own cards, and they are not used to you. Learn the deck, bond with the deck, be the deck.

**A246:** Where exactly did you come up with that?

**AG000:** Yugi Motou, and the Heart of the Cards?

**AG004:** Yes.

**AG000:** Well, any tool can be good, but to be great, the one who uses it must know how to use it properly. They must be able to connect with it. Otherwise it is rendered useless.

**AG001:** Exactly.

**D882:** Still, I want to go at it again. This time, though I wonder how I will fare with one of your decks.

**AG000:** Fine. W1, W2, SC, FA, FT, or BS? I'm using the 7th one.

**D882:** Hmm... I'll go SC. See how that works.

**AG000:** Alright then.

**AG000 and D882:** DUEL!


	5. Chapter 5

**D882:** I tune my Flamvell Magician with Apprentice Magician.

**AG000:** Damn, Tempest Magician.

**D882:** That's right! With its effect, I'll place a spell counter on Tempest Magician. Tempest Magician, attack Directly! Minus 2400 LP. Turn end.

**AG000:** You're actually doing good. Draw! Finally! Time to unleash the Dragon! I Special Summon Judgment Dragon! Since I have 1200 LP, I won't use Judgment's Effect.

**D882:** What?

**AG000:** Instead, I'll active Foolish Burial to send Wulf, Lightsworn Beast to the graveyard. You know what that means?

**D882:** Oh shit.

**AG000:** Oh shit is right. Wulf is Special Summoned to the field due to its own effect. That makes Judgment Dragon at 3000 ATK, and Wulf, Lightsworn Beast with 2100 ATK. I'll bet you didn't see this coming. Wulf, attack Tempest Magician.

**D882:** But that would just destroy your Wulf!

**AG000:** Who said that's all I was doing? I'll activate the effect of Honest in my hand. Wulf will gain ATK points equal to the ATK of the opposing monster, by discarding Honest. Wulf's attack is successful, and you lose 2100 LP.

**D882:** That puts me at 3100. You still won't win this turn.

**AG000:** I'm not finished yet. Judgment Dragon, Attack! -3000 LP.

**D882:** I'm still in this. I may only have 100 LP, but you are still low.

**AG000:** I know. I will set 1 card, and end my turn. This is the point where 4 cards go from my deck to the graveyard, thanks to JD.

**D882:** Finally! Draw!

**AG000:** Not so fast! During your Draw phase, I'm activating Minefield Explosion. (A/N: Can't remember the actual name of the card, but I will give the description, but I know this is close.) Since I now how 32 cards in my graveyard, I can deal 3000 damage to your LP.

**D882:** BASTARD!

**AG000:** Get used to it.

**AG002:** Anyway, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 5**

-Recap-

"_You know, you're a great opponent. I'm actually having a bit of fun myself." Jared told the man standing in front of him._

"_As am I. It has been many millenia since I had last had this much fun. Channel your Spiritual Energy into the stick in your hands. It will become your sword, and you will be able to fight with it with ease. It will suit your style, and be able to channel any type of your energy through it, effectively enhancing said energy." The man told him._

"_Then I have to find it after I wake up, right?" Jared asked._

"_No, it will appear next to you the moment it reveals itself." The man replied, earning a nod._

_While Jared transferred his Ki into the stick. Some of his Chakra went along with it. The stick cracked, but he kept the flow steady. After a while, the stick had a much larger crack. Soon enough, all of the wood fell to the ground, dissipating. In his hands, was his life long sword._

-Recap over-

This sword was a Golden tint, that seemed to glow. It was a straight sword, 42 inches long. At first glance it seems dull, but Jared could tell that wasn't the case. It was sharp all around, and the edge was so fine, you couldn't tell it was there. There also appeared to be a gun barrel on the backside of the hilt. It pointed towards the tip of the blade. All things considered, from a distance, it didn't look like much. But up close, he could tell it was deadly in all aspects.

When he inspected the barrel-like object on the hilt, he wondered what it was for. There was no apparent voice telling him what to do, but he had an idea. He channeled Fire Element Chakra into the Barrel and pointed it at one of the few trees. It fired a blast at the tree, blasting it to pieces. Each piece was on fire, as it burned the wood chips.

"Whoa." He examined his sword more. He decided to channel normal Chakra into the blade itself. It sent a sheen down the blade, doing nothing else at first. When the sheen reached the tip, however, the blade was surrounded by a glow that, Jared noted, made it even sharper than before. He stopped the flow of Chakra into the blade. The glow faded after about a second.

"Mind if I try it out here for a bit, before we go at it again?" Jared asked the man.

"I don't see why not. You wish to get accustomed to your new sword. That is no surprise in my book. Take all the time you need." he replied, earning a nod from Jared.

He tried all types of Chakra in the blade itself, but only Wind and Lightning did anything to it. Wind made it sharper than it was normally, but not a sharp as with normal Chakra. Lightning Chakra he saw added some Sharpness, about as much as Wind Chakra, but also added a stun effect, due to the Lightning flowing around it. He added Ki to it and noticed that it did the same as regular chakra.

That was when an idea hit. He charged both Ki and Wind Chakra into the Blade itself. It had a double glow on it. The glow seemed to turn a more Greenish color. The usual Golden Glow from the Ki combined with the Light blue from Wind Element Chakra. He stopped the Wind chakra, and added the Lightning Chakra. The glow turned Gold, but seemed to have Lightning flowing through the glow. You could only see the lightning if you focused on it intensely. Put simply, you'd be chopped liver before you noticed the Lightning.

He then deactivated any enhancements, and went through a few of the moves he went through before. He found he could do so a lot easier than he could with the stick. Sending Chakra to his feet for what he dubbed Knightmare-like Combat, he started sliding around, moving the sword along with everything. It flowed so easily, it was like it was born in his hand. _'No, more like it was born to be my hand.'_

He figured that was enough with the blade itself. He turned his focus to the barrel. He send Normal Chakra to it and tried to fire the cannon. Nothing. Wind Chakra, a gust of wind was sent out, cutting up anything in its path for about 50 yards, where it dissipated. He sent Lightning Chakra. What seemed to be a laser came out of the barrel. Fire, he already noticed made the target explode into flames. Still, he tried it again, this time with no target. He found that it sent out a fireball. A small one, but it was condensed into a small bullet, about 9 mm in diameter. When it got out about 50 yards, the same distance that the Wind Blast dissipated, it exploded, since it didn't hit a target. Then an idea came.

He charged the same amount of Fire Chakra as before, but when he fired it, it exploded when he wanted it to. _'So, as long as I do so before the range is reached, I can make it explode when I want it to. Nice.'_ Jared thought.

He sent Earth Chakra out as far as it allowed him. It sent out a small rock that exploded at the same range. He figured it worked the same way as Fire Chakra, but decided to test it out. About 30 feet out, he had it explode. As he thought, it did. He sent out Water Element Chakra. It sent out a condensed ball of water. It was like a smaller version of the Water Style: Liquid Bullet. However, impact, not when it hit 50 yards, it unleashed everything there was. He noticed that it utterly decimated the tree about 120 yards out. He used Shunpo to get to the spot the tree was at. There was no remains of the tree anywhere. _'I... obliterated it. Hmm...'_

He used Shunpo again, and placed him about 60 Yards from another Tree. He pointed the barrel at said tree, and fired the Water Chakra again. This time, there were some remains. Not many, but there was evidence of the tree's existence. _'So, it get's more powerful the farther it goes. Let's see if there is a particular limit to how far it can go.'_

Jared used Ki to start flying. When he reached about 1000 Feet above the ground, he spotted a mountain in the distance. He noted that it would be a few miles out. He tried to examine it as best as he could, and found the Ki enhanced sight was his best bet. He found a few things, and saw that it was about 4 miles out. He aimed at the mountain and fired the Water Chakra. Same amount as before. It took a while, and no audible sound was made. It took almost 5 seconds before it hit. When it did, the Mountain wasn't there any longer. He decided to check it out a quickly as possible, and to do that, _'Instant Transmission time.'_

He placed two fingers to his forehead. In less than a second he was right above it. He noticed that it was still there, but the majority of it was gone. Not a single trace of it was left. There was a massive crater, depicting the point of contact, and the the epicenter of the explosion, was where he was at at that point. _'Whoa. So there is no max range, and it gets more deadly to farther it is. What's more is, there's no audible sound for any of them. This is good. This is real good.'_

He used Instant Transmission to get back to the man. "This new sword is amazing. What's more is, it feels like it actually _is_ my hand, not like I'm gripping it. No, my hand is replaced by it, and I can control it as if it were my actual hand. I never had this feeling with Fuubi."

The man simply chuckled at his expression. "That's because only you can use it. Only you hold it, much less charge anything into it. It will respond to your Life force, and yours alone. Anyone else that tries to take it from you, will hurt their hand the moment the grip the handle."

"Like Samehada. Only one person can wield it. Anyone else that tries is not able to, and their hand is hurt, unless it's previous owner is already dead, and it feels the new one is worthy." Jared replied.

"Close, but not quite." The man said. "This sword is yours and yours alone. When you die, it will fade as well. If you are revived, it will be in your hand. If it is taken from you, it will return to the seal in your sword hand, which is not visible. You can will it away to put it back in the seal, and pull it out in the same fashion. Go ahead, try it."

Jared imagined the sword in the seal. The sword vanished. No smoke, no shimmer. Just a quick glow, almost unnoticeable, and it was gone. It came back out the same way. He did so a few more times so he could get used to it. He left it out after he was done. "Alright. Anything else I should know?"

"Nothing at the moment. All that's left is for you to name it, then everything is done." The man said.

Jared thought about it. "Liger. It looks similar to the blade on a Blade Liger, though it acts differently, I feel Liger should be the name of it. Do you like it, buddy?"

"_Actually, yes. You're reasoning is sound, and I would be honor to take up the name Liger."_ Jared heard the voice in his head. "Liger it is, then. Care for a little test run?"

"_Why not? I could use a warm up."_

"You up for another round, old man?" Jared ask him.

"Why not? I got some time to kill." He replied.

The stare down started. A gust of wind went in between them, acting as the signal to start. Jared had channeled Chakra to his feet, going into Knightmare-like Combat. The other man knew that it would not be easy to do this, but he would have fun so he didn't care much for that. They went at it, parrying, dodging, basically doing everything they could to avoid the hits from the opponent. Jared took the liberty of getting back, pointing the blade at the man. "Fire Bomb!" He shot Fire Chakra at him. He dodged it by jumping over it, not remembering Jared could detonate it. It exploded as the man got just past it, sending him towards Jared. Jared, in turn, took this a an opening, and went for a cut on him. He made it, but wasn't able to cut him in half.

The man was able to parry in time, but it forced him on a different course. He landed, and positioned his sword, which seemed to be a Dual-Helix in shape, white in color, over his head in a horizontal position. Jared mentally gave Liger an idea he had, and Liger, in turn, responded by doing said idea like he wanted it to happen. Liger went straight through the man's sword, surprising him greatly, and opening several cuts in his body, as he tried to get away. _'What just happened? He didn't do that beforehand.'_ This went through the mans head.

_'Wow, I can't believe that actually worked.'_

"_Same here. However, you seem to be low on Stamina."_

_'I noticed. Still, the Rippling Blade technique worked like it should have. He's obviously not fast enough with his eye, and quick enough with his blade to block it.'_

"_That works in our favor."_

_'Still, I think we should call it quits here. I won't be able to last much longer.'_

"Hey, I'm running low on energy. You think we can hold off for now?" Jared asked.

"You aren't the only one. No one, not even when I went against myself, gave me this much of a challenge. Nor did anyone give me a better time. That sword is truly the one for you. I will send you back to your own mindscape. If you ever want to spar again, just head into it, and call my name. I am Supreme Deity, of the Deity Mask."

"Good to know. Hope we can spar again, or just talk. You're a good swordsman, and one day, could make a good friend as well." Jared replied. "Thanks for the help, Deity. I really appreciate it." He willed Liger to return to his hand.

"I'll see you again one day, Jared. Until then, farewell." Deity said, as the field faded into Jared's normal Mindscape.

"I guess I'll take this time to meditate. I'll need to make up for lost sleep."

-the next morning-

Jared woke up, rested up and ready to go. He saw Naruto at the breakfast table, his mother right next to him. "Morning."

"How did you sleep?" his mother asked.

"Just fine. I didn't think much of it." Jared said, a smile on his face.

"You're lying." Naruto said. "that smile says something happened. Something you never expected to happen."

"You're right on that, but I think I'll save the news for when you mother gets up, Naru." Jared said. "She'll want to hear about it, as well."

"Well, I'm up." A voice said from the door. It was Kushina. "So what is so important all of us have to be here?"

"Remember last night when I told you of the problem I had with Fuubi?" Jared asked, getting a nod from Kushina as she sat down. "Well, I asked him about it, and the only problem was something neither of us could fix. Our Energies weren't compatible. If it could have been fixed, we would have tried, but an Energy Signal can't be changed. Fuubi has his, and, unfortunately, it doesn't work out with mine. That's the bad news."

"Then what's the good news?" Naruto asked.

"Last night, I was pulled elsewhere when I fell asleep. A man came to test me with a sword. It took me a bit to get a hit in on him with the stick I was using. Luckily he was using one as well, so it didn't hurt either of us much." Jared had started to recount the tale of him and the swordsman.

"Then came the strange part, and the good news. Turns out the stick I was using had been adapting to my fighting style on a more personal level. The sword, which I later named Liger, was literally born in my hand." He went into how it was formed, and then showed Liger to them. "This is Liger. The sword that came out of the stick, and into my hands. I named him Liger due to the fact he looks like the blade of a Blade Liger, which I don't have a picture of at the moment."

Elisia examined it. "Yes, yes, I can see the resemblance. You're actually quite right on that. I doubt it looks deadly at a distance though."

"I came to the same conclusion, at first. I also found that certain Elements of chakra don't work with the blade itself. In fact, only Wind and Lightning have any effect on the blade itself. Normal, non-elemental Chakra also has an effect. But there's more. Mom, you remember the gun barrel on the Blade Liger's blades?" She nodded. "Well, Liger has the same thing, however there is a major difference. I send my Chakra in an Element to the barrel and can fire it like I would a gun. The Blade itself is like my iron sights, if you catch my drift."

"I see. The Blade is your aiming tool there, and the barrel is on top, unlike most guns, where the barrel is below the scope, or iron sights." Elisia said, confusing the other two Uzumaki. "Uh, mom? They don't know much about guns here. I think the closest they have is a Kunai Launcher."

Kushina made sense of it then. "Oh, I get it now. What's with the terminology, though? I haven't heard those words before."

"That's what we use where we grew up. Several guns can fire something known as a bullet, which is similar to a Kunai launcher with a Kunai, at speeds up to, what? 700 Miles per hour?"

"That's about right for most. Some go faster, and those go farther. Those are really long range, but tend to only be somewhat accurate up to about 2 miles. What about Liger?"

"I tested it out, and most Elements can only go up to 50 yards. The one I found was different from the main ones was the Water element. I fired that thing about 4 or 5 miles. It decimated the majority of a mountain." This shocked everyone else. "Shocking isn't it? Thing is, at about 120 yards, it completely obliterated a tree. It was an Oak, maybe 20 or 30 years old. I wasn't able to get a good look at it before it was blown to bits. 60 yards, and the same type of Oak was decimated. However, at least this time there were remnants of the tree."

"So, it gets more powerful the farther it goes." Kushina started. "And it has no apparent maximum range?"

"If it can go 4 miles out, there is nothing here or back where we're from that accurate from that distance. I know I'm good, as long as I can get line of sight on them. Anyway, back to the story." Jared continued on with his story telling them the effects of the main Chakra Elements in tandem with the Barrel or Blade. Then came the final spar with the man, who then revealed himself. "That was when I learned his name. I gave him the most fun he's had in millenia, and he hoped to do that again one day. He is the Supreme Deity, of the Deity Mask. I'm not sure if my mom knows of that one."

She shook her head. "Well, I know of it, but not much else. Anyway, he told me how to contact him if I want a good spar, and that's everything. I got a lot of good from it, he got some fun, and a possible friend. Turned out to be a good thing." He dismissed Liger to his seal. "Well, I guess I'll let Fuubi know that I actually have a sword that was born in my hands. I'll give him the short version, but keep him around, if he wants. I'll admit that, even though I can't use him as good as I can Liger, he is still my first sword, and that still means something to me. I have to at least tell him what happened."

Kushina shook her head. "You don't really have to. You just want to."

"I feel like I owe him at least that much for being there. If he doesn't wish to come, that's his decision. I gave the same choice to another sword I found in Uzushiogakure. That particular one decided to stay there, while Gaia and Fuubi decided to come along. I didn't hold it against him, and that's all you really need to know on that." Jared told them before walking out. "Also, I'm going to see Sakura after this, so if I don't come down the stairs, I went out the window." He disappeared after that.

"That reminds me. I was supposed to see Hinata today." Naruto said. He looked at the clock. "Looks like I still have about 30 minutes until I have to be there."

"Are you sure? You're not pulling a Kakashi, are you?" Kushina asked.

"I doubt it." Elisia said. "He's not the type to forget something like this. He's always on time, and when he's not, it's because something actually did hold him up, and he doesn't come up with a lame excuse for it, either. It's not his thing."

"True, but if that is the case, I probably should get going now, in case I did get the time wrong, or something like that." Naruto said. "Later Mom."

"Have some fun, but remember that little talk we had last night."

"MOM!" Naruto ran out of the room blushing.

"Sex talk?" Elisia asked.

"Sex talk." was her reply.

-Sakura's house-

Sakura was eating breakfast. Her mother, Sayuki Haruno, came in. "You planning on doing anything today, sweetie?"

Sakura nodded. "I've got a few things planned. One in particular, I'd rather not share. You probably wouldn't like it one bit."

"You're not hanging out with that Uzumaki boy, are you? I told you..."

"That they're no good? Sorry, I don't buy that for a second." Sakura interrupted her mother. "Jared helped me graduate as the Female Rookie of the Year. Naruto is actually a nice person when you can actually get him to trust you. They are both loyal friends, and if there's one thing I learned about them, it's that if someone hurts me, Jared is going to either kill them, or cause them to go into a coma."

Sayuki looked appalled. "What are talking about? Those boys are..."

"If you say demon, I'm going to hit you." Sakura said, her tone cold. "Neither of them are demons. I know better, and can accept that fact better than you can. Especially, when I've talked to the Kyuubi through Naruto."

Sayuki went stock still. "H-how?"

"I'm not inclined to answer that. The Kyuubi and Naruto tend to argue a lot, but otherwise they are on good terms. There is no threat to the Village unless someone in this village kills me, Hinata Hyuuga, or Naruto. If any of us 3 die, Jared is going to raze the village to the ground. If Hinata dies, Naruto, Jared and I will do the same. If Naruto die, Jared, Hinata and I will raze the village. We care for each other, and we are trying to get on the same team. Even if you don't agree, now that I'm a Kunoichi, you have little to no control over my decisions." Sakura said.

"Besides, when the 4 of us work together, we can defeat a Rogue Chuunin with ease. We did so last night."

Sayuki looked at her. "Go ahead."

Sakura stopped where she was. "W-what?"

"I approve of the Uzumaki boys. They aren't the best well mannered, but if what you said is true, they will protect you. That's all I really ask."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you for seeing it my way."

"Just don't do anything you're gonna regret later." Sayuki said, smirk on her face.

"MOM!" Sakura ran out the front door blushing. She didn't get far out before she ran into someone. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." She looked up and saw who it was.

"No worries, Sakura." Jared said, holding out his hand. "I was about to knock myself. You saved me some time."

"Did Hinata tell her Clan yet?" Sakura asked.

"I was just at her place. She wasn't going to say anything until all 4 of us are there. When we're done there, you and I are going to one of the training grounds. I got something to show you when we do." Jared replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Sakura said.

They walked down the street. "Sakura, why did you yell when I got there?"

"My mother."

"She said something you didn't really want to hear, didn't she?" Sakura nodded at that. "That's a mother for ya. They always try to embarrass their children. Its kind of in their job description, if you know what I mean."

She sighed at that. "Come to think of it, where is Naruto? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"Are you trying to avoid a subject?" She shook her head. "Nothing else to say on it?"

"Yeah. Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"He was still eating breakfast last I saw him. That was about 30 minutes ago. I hope he remembers the whole Hyuuga event." Jared replied.

"He's not really the forgetful type."

"True as that is, he's a guy, and his girlfriend is the main topic. He's bound to forget something. Even I'm not immune to that little tidbit. Luckily, I haven't hit that little point, and when it does, I apologize in advance." Jared told her, causing her to look at him.

"You know, you don't really have to do that."

"I just feel like you should know. It's a guy thing, and most of us don't seem to recognize that little fact. I'm just glad I noticed before anything like that happened." Jared stated.

"Well then, I'm glad you told me. Anyway, we should probably pick up the pace." Sakura said.

"Then grab my shoulder. We're going light speed." Jared smirked. Sakura did so and he put 2 fingers to his head. "IT out!" They fazed out.

-Hyuuga Estate, 5 minutes ago-

Hinata had finished getting ready for everything. She went outside to wait for everyone. Naruto was the first to come in, but he was on the roof. "Hey, Naru-kun!" She jumped up to him. "Where are the others?"

"Well, Jared is going to pick up Sakura. Then they're coming here. At least, that's how I see it. I hope I'm not too late."

"It hasn't even started yet. Then again, Jared did come here earlier, wondering if I did tell them."

"Did you?" Naruto asked her.

She shook her head. "I said not until everyone involved was here. They got the picture after one of them tripped over his own limp leg. Some were wondering how a few on his Tenketsu were blocked. No one was in range to hit it." Hinata started to smirk.

"Oh, so that's you got them to stop. Do they know it was you?" She shook her head. "Then I wonder why?"

"Oh, someone's been doing that to make limbs go numb around he clan. No one could ever find out who was doing so. I've been trying to find them as well." She winked at him.

"Well then, I hope they accept me, at least a little bit. I know they can't really see me right now. Only you can, thanks to the Genjutsu I have around me. Only the ones I want to see me will be able to. Meaning, right now, only you can see me. It's an S-rank Genjutsu, one that the Byakugan is not able to see through. Someone's coming."

"Lady Hinata, you have 2 visitors. One of which is Jared Uzumaki."

"The other is Sakura Haruno, is it not?" The servant nodded. "Then tell the Elders everyone that should be there is here. We'll meet them in the council room. Also, please don't bow to me. I don't like the way the branch members are treated, and I like treating them like scum even less."

"It is my duty to..."

"I say screw duty. You are a person, not a slave. The mark may say otherwise, but I'm working on a way to get rid of it for good. Just don't tell the elders that. They'd flip." The servant nodded, a small smile on his face. "You should get going. I think we held them up long enough. Wouldn't you say, Naru?"

Naruto just nodded. "Is Naruto Uzumaki here as well? I don't see him."

Hinata got an idea. "He's hidden by a Genjutsu that he said can't be seen through with the Byakugan. He's on this very roof right now."

"Are you sure?" He activated his Byakugan. "I don't see any traces of a Genjutsu on the roof. You're not pulling my leg are you?"

Hinata was obviously surprised. "Wow, I didn't think you were joking, but still..."

Naruto released the Genjutsu. "As I said before, the Byakugan can't see through it." Naruto was immediately visible, shocking the man that was there. "I'll get them and we'll come to you as a group. Remember, as long as you have that Kunai I gave you, I can always find you, and be there in a flash when you need me." He jumped off the roof and landed next to his cousin in the distance.

-Hyuuga Elder council room-

There were many old Hyuuga Clan members sitting at the table. "Hiashi, I take it your daughter is ready to show her techniques?" One of them asked.

"Not from what I hear." Hiashi told him. "She didn't tell me much on it, but she did say it has to do with her training. Whether it's who's training her, how she's training, or what she's working on, she wouldn't say."

Hinata took that moment to walk in. "Sorry I"m late for this. I'm not going to reveal the techniques yet, although one of them I have been using around the Clan Estate."

Everyone looked at her. "Then why did you call us for this?"

"You all are wondering who's been helping me train and get better correct?" The majority of them nodded. "Well, my father knows of one. His name is Jared Uzumaki." This cause several elders to glare at her. "He managed to help me with my self-confidence, and helped me to relax." Jared showed himself to the Council.

"The second person to help me out is Sakura Haruno." Jared made her visible, since she can't use that particular Genjutsu. "She helped me with all the stress, alongside Jared Uzumaki."

Everyone was appalled that she sought help outside the clan. "Don't be so quick to judge. If you don't like the fact these two helped me in ways that you couldn't, you're going to be fuming at who helped me out the most." Everyone was glaring at her.

Jared took this moment to speak up. "Just know that if you call him anything that is not true, you just might lose your head, or a limb." His tone was cold, and he was releasing quite a bit of Killing Intent (KI). Sakura noticed this. "Jared, you should really calm down."

"I'm just making a point." He told her. They looked back at Hinata, and nodded.

"The third, and final one to help me... is Naruto Uzumaki." This sent a highly varied reaction. They were already ticked that Hinata went outside the clan for help, but the most shocking bit of it was the last person she spoke of. One of them did call him a demon, and their head was cut clean off. "I told you, didn't I?" Jared said, his tone still cold. "If you insult him, you will lose your head or a limb." He fazed back to his spot.

That particular even struck fear in the council. Hiashi was convinced he was willing to slaughter them if it came down to it. He chose that moment to speak. "Hinata, just what did he help you in? Surely it couldn't be your training."

"It was." This sent shocks to anyone who didn't know. "The most he helped me with at first was the shyness. It was thanks to him I actually have the guts to talk back to any of you. He also helped rid me of the majority of my nervousness. Something _YOU_ caused." She paused to let it sink in. "The final thing he was helping out with was the training, and he did more on the new techniques than the others. He knows all of my person Jyuuken techniques, even the ones I haven't perfected yet. In fact, both Uzumakis were helping with those particular techniques."

The entire room was silent, and in shock. No one knew the advanced secrets of the Jyuuken. Especially, outside the clan. Jared spoke up, because he knew what would be going through their minds.

"You're probably wondering how any of us know the advanced set of the Jyuuken." Everyone turned their attention to him. "In fact, I am the only one who knew about it outside your clan. Heck, I could perform some of them with ease already. The Kaiten is one in particular that I can use myself. Of course, I have my own variant, and it doesn't require the user to spin like a top. In fact, once I perfected that particular move, which none of you could do without learning a particular Jutsu, I could use it without moving a muscle." This sent shocks down everyone's spine, including Sakura and Hinata.

Naruto was the only one who wasn't shocked in the slightest. "You all wouldn't be able to learn it easily, either. Especially since what we do is based on the Yondaime's Rasengan, which we both know how to use."

This sent many shocked glances his way. "You all know of the Yondaime's accomplishments, so you know he has two of his own Jutsu. One is the Hiraishin. The other is the Rasengan. He only taught 2 people the Rasengan, that was his Sensei, who was Jiraiya, and Kakashi Hatake. Jared found out about it and mastered it himself. He then taught it to me. I'll admit it was tough, but eventually I got it down. Took me a week, almost."

"Here's something that none of you would ever expect." Jared started causing Naruto to look at him.

"Jared, that information is classified and you know it." Naruto told him, confusing both Sakura and Hinata. Jared sighed. "True as that is, if you want them to accept you, they're going to want to know about your father." This caused Hinata and Sakura to panic.

"Jared, his father was to be kept a secret to keep any of his enemies from finding out he had a son. You told me that yourself." Sakura told him. All Hyuuga in the room was watching them.

"True as that is, someone is bound to find out sooner or later. I mean look at him. If not for the whisker marks, he'd be a carbon copy of his father in looks." Everyone in the room heard that, but Hiashi was the first to figure it out.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Hiashi was the one who yelled.

"What?" Naruto glared at him.

"You already know of your father, do you not?" he nodded. "Yet, you have yet to brag about it? Much less the status it would bring."

"Why would I want that? Nobility isn't my speed. It never was. Besides, if I told anyone who he was, even though the village would respect me even more, they'd only do so because of him, not because of me. That's not how respect is earned."

Everyone else was shocked, though only a few showed it. "Then how, pray tell, do people gain respect. You've piqued my interest with this."

Naruto sighed. "For someone to respect me, they have to do so because of me, not my parents. That is almost impossible due to the burden I have. Respect from fear is not respect. Respect from family is not Respect. Respect is only for the individual, and does not include any other people or things they have."

Hiashi went wide eyed. The rest of the Hyuuga was staring at him in surprise. One of the Elders spoke up at that point. "What do you plan on gaining by helping the Heiress?"

"Nothing." Naruto replied, confusing every elder in there. "I've already got what I want, but that is something you wouldn't approve of. Quite frankly, I don't give a shit what you think of me. I know who I am, and you don't know me."

"Explain." Hiashi stated.

Jared took that moment to speak. "The mass majority of humans see only what they want to see. In your case, it's that he's the _demon_ that you all hate for destroying the village. What you don't realize is, 1: The fox was not acting of his own accord. 2: The Kyuubi no Kitsune is supposed to be the Guardian of the Land of Fire and Forests. And 3: you say he's the Kyuubi when he is only the container." Jared paused to gauge their reactions.

"I know far more than I should. That much is clear to even the Hokage. I know the difference between the Kyuubi and Naruto, and right now, said Kitsune is considering Naruto Uzumaki a safe haven for him." This sent everyone aside from the 4 Genin up the wall.

"What you don't realize is the implications of your actions. If you attack Naruto, you are essentially attack a guardian of your very village. That might just give him an incentive to attack on his own accord. If he does that, anyone that attacked Naruto would go down first. I wonder what would happen if he found out that little secret the majority of the Hyuuga Clan was hiding from it's Clan Head." Jared said, ending it off with a thinking tone.

Hiashi looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I figured they wouldn't tell you. The object of your eldest daughter's affections is the main target. Why don't you ask them how many people have come to assassinate said male?" Jared replied vaguely. Hinata was sending out waves of KI towards the Elders.

"They what?" Her tone was cold. Naruto looked at Jared. "come to think of it, none of them have actually come to me in a few years."

"That's because I took care of them before they could even reach you. I then check their memories, and always find a Hyuuga there. There are 3 that have repeat appearances. All 3 of them are here right now." Jared said.

3 members tensed. Jared noticed, since he actually knew who they were. "Don't think I didn't notice those particular 3 tense. They know what I'm talking about." Hinata's KI was escalating, though Naruto, Jared, and Sakura was not affected by it.

"Uh, Hinata?" Naruto asked. He put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down a bit. "My Hime, there is no reason for you to get this angry. I know you don't like it when people hurt me, but they haven't even gotten close, thanks to Jared. I owe him more than I would like to admit, but he's family. That's what he's supposed to do... at least that's what he told me."

"That doesn't matter this time." Her tone was steely cold. "Which ones?"

Jared was a little scared at that. _'Oh shit. We have a pissed off Hyuuga Female on our hands. Not a good sign. Better tell her.'_ He pointed at the three. "It's those three."

Hinata had her Byakugan Blazing. She was utterly pissed. "Naruto, back up for this. No one, and I mean NO ONE, HURTS YOU!" Naruto shunpo'd to behind Jared. Hiashi was surprised at this little outburst. Hinata fazed out, and all 3 of them lost their heads. She wasn't done there, though. She used the some of her new techniques and cut off both arms on all 3 of them, and both legs as well. Everyone else was backing away from her, immediately scared. "Anyone else want his life? SPEAK UP!"

Everyone aside from Hiashi, who was sweating bullets, and her friends fainted. She calmed down enough to walk out of the room. Hiashi was still staring at the same spot.

"Uh, Hiashi?" Jared said. "You might want to tell them to lay off of Naruto when they wake up. If this wasn't obvious enough for who she actually loves, I don't know what is." Hiashi simply nodded, showing he heard him. That was when he fell to his knees.

"Sakura, Naruto, the two of you should get going. I'm going to find out what I can here." Jared said. Naruto was a little skeptical, but nodded. They both left. "Hiashi, did you fall because of what she did, or was it who she did it for?"

"Both." was his reply.

"Care to explain?" Jared asked.

"I didn't know she was capable of doing any of that. Even I thought she wasn't good enough to make her own techniques for Gentle Fist. As for who she did it for... it's not because of him. It's because her mother was friends with his father. She is going down that same road."

"Why does that matter to you?"

"It doesn't." Jared raised an eyebrow. "It's a like mother like daughter thing. Hikari fell for Minato when they were young. When he broke it to her that he wasn't in love with her, she was devastated, until he explained. She didn't give me the explanation, but she didn't seem mad about it. It's like she expected it for some reason I don't understand. Now Hinata is after Naruto, the next generation is trying to do what their parents didn't."

"So that was more shocking than fear? It has nothing to do with the Kyuubi?"

"No, it doesn't. I never saw him as the Demon everyone else did. There are a select few who share my ideals on the matter, but half of them died, and one of them went rogue." Hiashi told him.

"Let me guess, Itachi Uchiha is the one who went rogue, isn't he?" Hiashi nodded.

"Who else is dead and is like that?"

"My wife, mother in law, and Mikoto Uchiha. I just have one question on the subject of the Kyuubi."

Jared nodded. "You said the Kyuubi wasn't attacking of it's own will. Who could control something that powerful?"

"An old Uchiha. One that was said to have died at the hands of the Shodai Hokage. His name is Madara, and he also helped Itachi in exterminating the Uchiha Clan. He's also the top person on my list to kill." Hiashi stared at his eyes. He couldn't find a single hint of deceit.

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious. No one but myself, Naruto, and our mothers know anything about his interference there. I'm the only one who knows of his interference in the Uchiha Massacre. For the time being, I suggest you keep that tidbit of information to yourself."

"How can he still be alive?"

"I'm not completely sure, to be honest. All I know is he is defying the Laws of Nature, and for that, he must die. That is all anyone really needs to know about my reasoning for his death." Jared told him.

"Hinata wishes to help doesn't she?" Jared nodded. "Myself, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura all want him dead, and know of the situation. It would make sense, since they've all talked to the Kyuubi themselves. It's more accurate to find out from the source, than from hearsay. No one is to know that I told you, though. And that includes any of you who heard any of this." Jared said, turning to the center of the room. "Anyway, I'm out. I've got other things to do. Make sure they know not to go after Naruto, lest they want 2 pissed off Uzumaki's, a Mini-Tsunade, and a pissed off Hyuuga Heiress after their life." Jared fazed out.

Hiashi had managed to shake off any and all fear and shock during his talk with Jared. _'That Jared... He is a lot better than anyone in this room. Not to mention smarter than the Nara Clan. I heard how he outsmarts Shikaku in Shogi, Go, and Chess 9 times out of 10, and each time it lasts for hours. They might not be rumors, but the truth.'_

-Training Field-

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Jared were sitting in the middle. "Why exactly did you want us to come here, Jared?" Hinata asked.

"Is it about that thing you wanted to show me?" Sakura asked. Jared nodded to Sakura.

"Is it you're new sword?" Naruto asked. Another nod. "The others need to know about it. If everything goes as I hope, then we will be an actual team."\

"Then do you really think what we did will help that little fact?" Hinata asked.

"Judging by what your father told me after Naru and Saku left, I'd say that he's all for it. So would your mother, Hinata." Hinata was surprised.

"Why would she be for it?"

"Considering the fact that she fell for his father, and you fell for him, I guess she'd want it to happen that way, or at least expect it. I'll admit I didn't, that's for sure." Jared shrugged his shoulders. "In any case, Naru already knows about Liger. I think the two of you should know about him, as well." Jared went into Liger's abilities. When he was done, he brought out Liger. "This is Liger. The cannon I mentioned is this right here." Jared pointed at the barrel.

"That's cool. You mind if I try it out?" Sakura asked. Jared shook his head, confusing her.

"He wouldn't let you. Liger was created from my very life force. I'm the only one who can wield him, and when I die, he'll disappear. There are 2 swords that I know of that are out there. One of which belong to a former member of the 7 Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. The sword is called Samehada, or Sharkskin. It's a sword, yes. Thing is, it doesn't slice. It shaves. Samehada only allows one person to wield it, but when that particular person dies, it won't disappear. It will choose another wielder. Kisame Hoshigaki has this particular sword." Jared explained.

"What about the other one?" Hinata asked.

"It is simply known as the Master Sword. Only those who are Pure of Heart can hold it without its sheath. What's more is, only one person, which the sword itself chooses as the Hero of Time, can actually use it to its potential. It is the bane of evil, and anyone that is pure evil will be decimated by it. Only one man has ever been able to use it its potential, but he is known only as Link. I don't know much about him, but the Hero of Time is one thing he is known as, and is a lot more widely accepted."

"I see. So, none of us could use it if we wanted to?" Naruto asked.

"Odds say, you wouldn't be able to. The possibility you could exists, though, so If you find it, don't hesitate to use try it out." Jared explained.

"What do they look like?" Sakura asked, trying to find out anything that could help.

"I don't know the actual appearance of Samehada, because usually it is wrapped in bandages. However, when some of them are off, you'd see what looks like several scales protruding. Just know that Kisame has a Shark-like face, and blue skin. He's a strange one, and one day will be after Naruto. Of this, I can say for sure." Everyone else was shocked.

"He's one of the other reasons for you wanting to train me, isn't he?" Naruto asked, only to receive a nod.

"In fact, anyone that is wearing a Black Cloak with Red Clouds on it, avoid them at all costs. If Naruto or I are right there, the two of us will handle them. Otherwise, you run. If you're on your own, you run. That includes me and Naruto." Jared told them.

"Why should I run?"

"They are bound to travel in groups of 2. It's a small organization, and they are after the Bijuu. Naru has one sealed in him, as you already know." Everyone nodded. "That means that Naruto is a target for them. They haven't captured any of them, as far as I know, and when they do, they knock them out, they don't kill them. They need the Jinchuuriki alive for what they intend to do."

"What is that?"

"Extraction. They are after the Bijuu, but that's the problem. No one will speak of it, so don't ask anyone else, but when a Bijuu is forced from it's host, the host will die." Jared said, his voice going ominous near the end. Naruto gulped. Hinata was a little pissed. Sakura was a little afraid.

"Do you want to know why I told you this?" Jared asked, everyone nodded. "I said this so you know what they're after. You'll also know of their uniform, their first objective, and what I'm about to tell you is the final piece. The apparent leader is known as Pein. However, there is one working on everything behind the scenes. That one is our target. Madara Uchiha. However, none of us can handle him the way we are now. It is for this reason, that we must avoid them at all costs. Especially, if we are alone."

Everyone nodded. "Well, that's that." Jared get up. "Hey, Naru. How's your training with Gaia going?"

"Pretty good. I haven't had any problems so far. You want to spar for a bit?"

He nodded. "No enhancements, no specials. No Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu. Strict Kenjutsu."

Naruto nodded. Sakura and Hinata got back. They knew it was going to be a good one. They both stared each other down. A light breeze was the signal to start. They both charged each other. Not a single hit was made by either one. Jared was not going Knightmare Sword Combat. He didn't think was needed at this point.

That little notion was crushed when Naruto did just that. He almost got a hit in, but Jared caught it and dodged. _'So, you want to play like that? Then, I'll play along.'_ Jared did the same. Their feet rarely left the ground, and their swords connected at odd angles. An ANBU came into sight, but kept her distance. "Usual spar?"

Sakura spoke up. "Yea, but this is with Jared's new sword."

"New sword?" The cat masked ANBU asked.

"Yeah, he calls it Liger. He says it was born in his hand. I'm not sure if that is true, but given what he said about it disappearing if he died, I actually believe him." Sakura said.

"Well, the Hokage has asked me to check up on him. I do not know why, nor did I ask."

"Probably has something to do with the Hyuuga Council." Hinata suggested.

"Pardon?"

"We'll tell you later. That is if Hinata's father doesn't tell the Hokage first." Sakura stated, still watching the fight. "Anyway, what do you think of their skills with their swords?"

The ANBU looked at them. "Both look somewhat inexperienced in size, but their movements say otherwise. They both know how to use a sword, as their movements dictate, and the fact they manage to keep their balance on every unnatural swing they use means they know how to use the particular sword. They know how to use the blades in their hands, but neither of them have any real combat experience. Something that, looking from this distance, wouldn't be registered to any spectators."

"Jared has already made several kills." Sakura said, earning the ANBU's attention.

"Explain."

"The Hyuuga council has sent several people after Naruto-kun's life. Jared killed them before they could kill him. Naruto-kun was not even aware of this until earlier. Even he wasn't able to calm me down after that." Hinata told her.

"Hinata, in her rage, basically mutilated the ones who hired said assassins, after they tensed up at Jared's accusation without even pointing them out. I mean, really? He does a better Job at protecting him than a Chuunin would a civilian." Sakura stated.

"Not to mention, Naru-kun didn't even know it until the meeting." Hinata continued.

Naruto and Jared was now spread about 20 feet apart. Another gust of wind. Another ANBU came in. "Neko, the Hokage would like to see Jared Uzumaki." The man said.

The cat masked ANBU, obviously Yugao, nodded. Sakura looked at them and nodded. She went down there and went to Jared's side. Naruto noticed the ANBU were there at that point. "So that's why they're here. Sorry, Naru. I have to get going. Why don't you help Hinata and Sakura with their more personal style? You know them just as well as I do."

"Fine. You always have to see the Hokage."

"Not always, but most of the time yes. Then again, I think Airgod is the cause of that. Can't say for sure, though. I'll be back as soon as I can, and I'll help out." Jared used Instant Transmission and left.

The 2 ANBU looked at each other and nodded. They were to keep watch.

-Hokage's Office-

Sarutobi was talking with Hiashi, who was explaining why he didn't make it to the Council Meeting.

"And this took precedence over the Village Meeting? Have you no shame?" Sarutobi said, obviously frustrated.

"The elders were called, and that, unfortunately, includes me. At least 3 bastards died there." Hiashi stated.

"Why do you call them bastards? That's not like you."

"When they hire assassins, behind my back, to kill off Minato's son? They deserve it. Also, my daughter is the one who took them out. This comes to why I came here now. I have decided to take up their request, and allow my daughter Hinata Hyuuga to be with the Uzumaki boys, and, if possible, Sakura Haruno." Hiashi stated.

Sarutobi sighed. "It seems that during the village meeting the Hyuuga Clan had a separate meeting on the same topic."

"Actually, that was not the original topic. The topic we had was who had helped her all those years. This just blurred into it, and after all of the elders came to, I asked them how they would feel if the team they wish were put together. They readily agreed. It was unanimous. The only one that would be stupid enough to reject it were already dead. And I say good riddance." Hiashi stated.

Jared fazed in. "Lord Hokage, you called?"

"Ah, Jared. Perfect timing. Hiashi, you should step back for a moment."

"There is no need for that, Lord Hokage." Hiashi said. "I already have an idea as to why he is here."

"Actually, this is not because of this mornings events, at least I don't think. I take it the council came to a decision?"

"They did. Although, the Hyuuga clan head was not there." Sarutobi stated.

"Sorry, but that was kind of our fault." Jared said. Sarutobi raised his hand.

"Anyway, since the Hyuuga clan did not have a representative there, the vote was tied. However, Hiashi did state that the remaining Elders agreed to it, and, therefore, everything is set. Now all I need is a Jounin Instructor, though, Shikaku did give a few suggestions."

"If Kakashi Hatake is one of them, I think that would be the best one. The next couple of choices I can think of, should the council want Kakashi with the Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, or, if you can convince her to, Kushina Uzumaki. Any of them will do. Kushina is the second recommendation I have, closely followed by Anko and then Yugao." Jared said.

"Strange. Aside from Anko, Shikaku gave all of those. Why did you choose each one?"

"Kakashi was the student of his father. The nostalgia will do him good. Also, his Sharingan will help out."

"How so?"

"Naru has the potential for any and all affinities. Subsets included. I do as well, but I don't use some of them due to no practice, or little knowledge. His variety will make excellent use."

"As for Yugao?"

"She is a Swordswoman. Naru and I both use swords naturally, and Sakura's working on using one at the moment as well. Hinata will not need one, but can do the same with her hands. It takes a bit to master this little technique as only Hinata and myself have done so. That's the only major gain here."

"Anko, on the other hand, is another story. Regardless of her attitude and personality, she's basically an outcast. All of us were, at one point or another, an outcast ourselves. She could connect deeper than most Jounin. Plus, she's a little unpredictable. That adds to the fun."

"Why did you recommend Kushina, then?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"She knows all of us already, and can properly gauge our skills. Thing is, she's a slave driver when it comes to training. Then again, Naru and I probably went through worse before she came back. However, the main problem is convincing her. I doubt she'd take any students period. Aside from that piece, she's a good candidate all around."

Sarutobi nodded. "Well, with those particular reasons, I'd say Kakashi works best, but the council is intent on placing him with the Uchiha."

"No leeway, huh?"

"None. Kakashi has already been placed with Sasuke Uchiha. The council isn't budging on that. Since he is not on your team, the council is being a pain in my ass about Kakashi. I'm not sure if Naruto knows who his father is, and is sure of it, but if he is that may or may not convince to change their position."

"Not likely, whether or not he did find out. No one would believe him if he said anything on it. That's one of many downsides of being a Jinchuuriki." Jared told him.

Sarutobi had just gotten an idea. He got up, and checked his file cabinet. He pulled out a file and tossed it towards Jared. "What about her? What would you say if she was the Sensei for your particular team?"

Jared looked over it. Overall, he was surprised. "This is good. This is real good."

"_**No, it is not good. Not for me."**_

_'Explanation?'_

"_**I recognize that face. I didn't think she'd be here, and for this particular situation... I'd rather not deal with her."**_

_'Who exactly is she to you?'_

"_**My brother's girlfriend, and one of the only ones I'm afraid of when they are pissed. The only other one I would ever be scared of, especially when pissed is said brother. And when they are both pissed, I flee. No questions asked."**_

"Uh... You know what? I think it's a great idea."

"_**You're not listening to me, are you?"**_

"Airgod doesn't seem to think so, though."

"Pardon?" Sarutobi raised his eyebrow.

"He says he knows her on a more personal level. Is this particular one married, or have a particular boyfriend that might be severely overpowered?"

"Come to think of it, he's the only one that never became a Ninja but could hold his own with ANBU with relative ease. I wonder why he never really went for the Ninja Academy..."

"He didn't need to." Jared said. "What do you have on him in particular?"

"Not much. Anything I think I know is shot down the moment he speaks."

"What about reports?"

"I have a few but none of them make sense."

"I think we can make sense of them." Jared said, as Sarutobi handed him some of them.

_'Well?'_

"_**Dammit! It is her, and him. Why are they even here?"**_

_'Beats me. Still think that it's a bad idea to have her as a sensei for us?'_

"_**Actually, I have a better idea."**_

_'I'm listening.'_

"_**First, ask him if its possible for 2 sensei for your squad in particular."**_

_'What does that have to do with anything?'_

"_**Just ask."**_

"Is it possible for more than one Sensei to be put on a squad of 4?" Jared asked.

"Airgod's question?" Jared nodded. "If it were possible, I'd try it. Why?"

"_**That's a good thing for us. Both of them will be a good Sensei pair. And in our particular team, this could work out."**_

_'Wait, that's what you were going for?'_

"_**Why not? I mean 3 members of the SFF, a Jinchuuriki, and two girls that can calm down said Jinchuuriki and one member of the SFF. You got yourself a good team right there."**_

"What's the verdict with him?"

"Both your suggestion with her husband." Jared told him, surprising Hiashi, who was still there.

"Why did he even think that? Or did he even explain?" Sarutobi asked.

"Think about it. The one you suggested and Airgod don't really get along all that well, Airgod's brother is in her husband. They calm each other down. Airgod is in me, and Sakura calms me down. Hinata, though not like any of us, can calm Naruto down. We basically have 3 couples in one team, and that works perfectly for us. At least, that's his reasoning. Honestly, though I don't think it's that good of an idea, it has a few major points that can't be overlooked." Jared explained.

Sarutobi and Hiashi were both in thought. "Lord Hokage, I actually agree with that. It has good points in there, and not much else can be said to downside it." Hiashi stated.

"Yes, but there lies a problem in her husband." Sarutobi stated. Jared spoke up before he could continue.

"Make him a mercenary. His loyalties may not be with the village, but it's similar to any position, and can take on anything he feels is acceptable. It won't necessarily tie him down to the village, as he is not an official Ninja, but he can still take on anything from D-rank to S-rank. I already know that he is more than capable of performing well."

"Is that another of Airgod's ideas? Cause that's bat shit insane." Hiashi stated.

"No, but, oddly enough, he agrees. To hell with the Council for this. If I'm correct, they aren't supposed to have any influence over Shinobi affairs, anyway." Jared stated.

Sarutobi smiled at him. "You know, I'm beginning to like the way you two think. I'm all for it."

"Alright. If he asks why this came about, don't say Airgod. Instead, tell him AG recommended it when he found out he was in the village. He should still know who it is with that."

Sarutobi nodded. "This is, by far, the most fun I've had in a while. I'll be sure to let them know."

Jared nodded. "You are dismissed. Hiashi, you are dismissed as well." Hiashi left using the door. Jared left via IT.

"ANBU!"

00000x00000

That's all for this chapter.

Sorry about the massive update and 3 new stories being uploaded at once. I didn't think of uploading most of the stuff I did. So that's why, I guess.

Anyway, Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 6**

It has been a few days since Mizuki was taken out. The entire graduating class was there, Naruto was sitting next to Hinata, while Jared was sitting next to Sakura.

Iruka came into the class and got everyone to calm down. "Alright everyone. Listen up. Teams have been chosen. Listen up for your name, and pay close attention to your team." Iruka went through the first 6 teams, which had nobodies. "Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Kazuma Atoma, and Irene Kazan. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Irene, who seemed to have Blonde hair, squealed. Sasuke grasped his ears.

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Isaribi Hanabake. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." Iruka continued.

"Team 9 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto perked up. "Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata did the same. "Jared Uzumaki," Said male smirked. "and Sakura Haruno. This team has 4 members due to in imbalance in graduation numbers. I have not been given any identities regarding your sensei. It only says that they are capable with what is needed."

"Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara," They both smirked at that. Shikamaru was not being a Nara Clan member there. That much is certain. "And Chouji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka went through the rest of the teams.

"You Jounin Senseis will be here shortly. Wait here until they arrive." Iruka stated, before he saw Jared chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just feel bad for Team 7. They're likely to be here for hours. Knowing him, he's going to be late. Don't ask how I know, I just do." Jared replied. Iruka took that as a sign to drop it.

2 Jounin came in. "Team 8, you're with me." A woman that could only be classified as a Genjutsu Mistress stated.

"Team 10, meet me at the BBQ restaurant in 10 minutes." This guy looked like a chain smoker, and had a cigarette in his mouth, still lit.

In the next 30 minutes, a lot of people left. Teams 7 and 9 were the only ones there. 2 others came in one male, one female. "We were hoping that everyone else was already gone." The male said.

"Well, Team 9, you're with us. Let's move. I don't appreciate slackers." The female stated.

The 4 of them got up, and the male of the two turned his eye to Jared with a knowing look. The moment they all got up, they fazed to the front of the classroom. Jared stared at the man, they both know who the other was. During the stare, Sakura put his hand on Jared's shoulder. "Jared, come on. We don't want to hurt them... yet."

"You know that's not what I was thinking." Jared replied. "I know him. The _true_ him. And he knows about you know who, on a personal level."

"So, what the Hokage said was true." The female said.

"Looks like it. How's AG?" The male asked.

"I think we should wait for that. Don't want them hearing it." He gestured to Sasuke.

"Point taken. Training field 6. 5 minutes." The female stated.

The entire team nodded. The Jounin nodded and fazed out. "Shimmer, or leaves?" Naruto asked.

"Why not flash?" Hinata asked. Jared and Naruto pointed at Sasuke. "Shimmer."

"Shimmer." Sakura agreed.

"IT it is." Jared stated. Hinata grabbed Naruto's shoulder, while Sakura grabbed Jared's. Both Uzumakis put two fingers to their forehead, and all four fazed out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

-Training Field 6-

The two Jounin were there when the Genin came in. "Well, you're obviously early. I think its time I tell you about the real test."

None of them were shocked at this. Jared had explained it a few days back. "What? No questions?"

"We already know. We have Jared to thank for that." Hinata stated. "What exactly are you going to have us do?"

The two of them were surprised. The male sat down in front of them. "First, we'll have to introduce ourselves. We'll go first, to show you how it's done."

"My name is Gonta Kidonte. I have few likes, and don't like a lot. My dream has long since been forgotten. My best skill is weaponry." The male stated.

"My name is Alice Kidonte. The only like I have is my husband. There are few things I don't like, but everything else I'm indifferent towards. My dream is none of your concern, and my best skill is something I doubt any of you have heard of, or could use." The female stated.

"_**Right on the money for most of it. She's obviously changed a bit."**_

"Blondie, you're up first." Gonta stated.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto was reading a book. "I like this book and a few other things. I don't dislike much, but arrogance is one thing I hate more than anything. My dream is not your concern. My best skill? Winging it."

_'Strange, they labeled him hyperactive knucklehead. Who knew?'_ Gonta thought.

"Hyuuga, you're up." Alice stated.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm not one to talk about her likes and dislikes, because I make it obvious with my actions. My dream is to get rid of the Caged Bird seal in the Hyuuga clan so we can live in harmony. I have a second dream, but I won't go into that."

"Alright, brownie." Gonta said.

"My name is Jared Uzumaki. My likes, I'm not going into, my dislikes are Arrogance, ignorance, and fangirls, but I utterly HATE those that believe everything is decided ahead of time. I know otherwise, because the future is what we make it. My dream is to help Naruto with his dream. My best skill? One Man Army."

Sakura didn't need to be told she was next. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like few things, and thinking about my dislikes make me pissed. Not something we want. My dream is to be better than Tsunade of the Sannin. My best skill... I don't have one. Everything I do is on par with everything else."

"_This is an interesting group, huh Alice?"_ Gonta stated telepathically, not realizing that Jared was listening in.

"_No kidding. They're nothing like the old man said. Still, that Jared seems to worry me. Naruto as well."_

"_I think it's because he's the one I was told about. The one that knew my brother."_

Jared smirked at that. He knew they were talking over a Spiritual Link, not a mental link. "You do realize I can hear you both through that particular Sprit Link, right? Gonta-sensei, you are correct. That is me. However, I'm not sure if you're the real ones, or just a host. As for me: I'm just the host."

The both stared at him. "You better not take after him when it comes to me. Saiyuki is still pissed at him for that last prank he played." Alice stated quite coldly.

"I know. Trust me, I know. He told me why it's quite the idea we had. That's also why his brother is here as well. Isn't it, GE?" Gonta tensed. "Yes, I know all about both of you. They all know of my status, as well as the Jinchuuriki status of Naruto. There is nothing else to say on the matter." Jared finished.

"Well then, let's see how well you fare. Be here tomorrow at 0900. You better eat breakfast, or you'll regret it." Alice left.

"Yeah, she's still pissed at that. And for the record, no one else knows at this point. I'm curious as to how AG found you, but if worse come to worse, he can advise you on what to do." Gonta stated.

"Anyway, shouldn't you try to calm her down? I mean, she's after Airgod, not me."

"My wife is being influenced by Saiyuki. Alice has nothing against either of you personally, but Sayuki does with Airgod. I hope you know that."

Jared nodded. "Anyway, you don't want to be late. She's not forgiving of those who are." Gonta stated before he fazed out.

Everyone looked at Jared. "What now?" Sakura asked. Jared's face was emotionless. "We need a plan. We don't want to charge in without a plan here. One SFF member is one thing. Two is overkill. Naru and I are good, but we don't compare to them. We're going to need everything we've got and more to even match them. Especially if they go Spirit Mode."

"Spirit Mode?" Sakura cocked her head.

Jared nodded. "Spirit Mode is something that only the Host of an SFF member can use. Naru can use something similar, being a Jinchuuriki. His is called Tailed Beast mode. We haven't gotten much practice with it, but we know it's not to be used unless absolutely necessary."

Hinata looked at them. "Why not?"

Naruto sighed. "People fear what they don't know. From that fear, hate is born. If word got out that I'm on good term with the Fox, you know what will happen."

"In my case, I don't want people knowing that I'm what I call, a God-modder. Severely overpowered, practically invincible, and above all else, an Ego worthy of the Uchiha Clan." Jared stated. "Not something I want to show off, nor do I wish to use it, especially to its full extent. The Ego thing is my problem with it. If I have no other choice, I will use it. Thing is, here, I'm gonna need it."

Hinata and Sakura nodded. The former spoke up first. "I think I get it. You don't want to come off as too powerful, and in turn you hide most of what you can do."

"And to do this you came up with your own restrictions on usage of your abilities. If you have any way to get stronger correctly, you will take it, but you won't show the results unless it's needed." Sakura added. "Why you would want the restrictions, I understand. But still, if you're going to need them one day, shouldn't you use them?"

"If these guys know our abilities like they should, they will know that this is not the best place to do anything like that. I may have IT down, and so does Naru, but there are still limits to what I can do. I mean I can't even do half of the things I know I have the potential to do. My body just can't handle the majority of it. The restrictions I put on myself make that particular amount decrease even more." Jared stated.

"What if, for some reason, they take us somewhere else from here? Would that work out in our favor?" Hinata asked.

"That would be better for all of us. It also means we don't have to hold back. And if that's the case, and safety is assured, Naru and I are going all out. Meaning eyes and weapons." Jared stated. Naruto tensed at that.

"That far? Are you sure they're that powerful?" Naruto asked.

"In all honesty, that's probably sugarcoating it. I can't say for sure, but if they go Spirit Mode, then destroying the entire planet is a given. Especially with the way Alice-sensei was talking to me. Even if it was Saiyuki's influence, it doesn't make her any less dangerous."

Naruto then had an idea. "What about that new thing we've been wanting to try out? Shouldn't that help?"

Jared shook his head. "That is something we can't use that well. Meaning, it's not something we should use here. That's something we'd have to work on, and if we want to survive, we'll need the best we've got."

Everyone nodded. They all went home and thought they could use as much rest as they could get.

-the next day-

Alice and Gonta were waiting for their team. "10 minutes left. If they're late, they're not going to do any good." Alice said.

"Don't worry, Alice. This is something that I know they were planning for. Knowing my brother, he would help. Still, what should we do about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? We know nothing of his abilities." Gonta asked.

"I don't know. That's something we'll have to wing it on. You want to go for the old CW?" Alice replied.

"Why not? I still think its not worth it, but you have a point. None of them would know about that particular area. These kinds of people don't know anything of the place we got it from. That Jared, on the other hand, I can't say for sure. We better be wary of him. He does have Airgod with him. I wouldn't put it past him to tell his host about the area the test will be."

It was at that point that the Genin had come in. They looked at the group of 4. "Well well... looks like none of you are late. Saves me from instantly failing you." Alice stated.

Jared looked at them. "You told us yesterday to be ready to come at you with the intent to kill. If we did that, the entire village would be leveled. If we went all out, and I have a feeling we'd need to, the entire planet could be destroyed. The latter is only for me and Naruto, but it is highly likely that will happen. I'd suggest a change in scenery."

Alice and Gonta looked at each other. "What do you know? He already knew." Gonta stated.

"I guess it's no surprise. He probably got that analysis from Airgod." Alice added.

"Actually, that's without his help." Jared stated. "I've gotten that strong on my own. I know how to fight, and with him Planet destruction is a guarantee. Especially against you two."

The Genin nodded in agreement. Gonta looked at all of them. "Well, you're in luck. We were planning on that in the first place. Get over here. This particular exercise is completely safe, so fighting until you are dead in this will be fine since you won't truly be dead."

They all grinned at this, and got closer. A Blue flame appeared in Gonta's hand, and he slammed it on the ground. "Dimensional Teleport!" A glyph glowed underneath all of them and they found themselves in a different area.

-Unknown area-

The entire team found themselves in a place that could only be described as hell. Jared, however, had a different impression. _'This isn't what I think it is, is it?'_

"_**Depends. What do you think it is?"**_

_'Well, my guess is that this is a Clan Wars arena. Where I'm from, there's this game called Runescape. Said game has a minigame called Clan Wars. I went to it highly often. This looks almost identical to the Classic Arena.'_

(A/N: In all honesty, it is completely Identical. In fact, that's exactly where they are at. Also, I don't own Runescape or anything of the like. RS is owned by Jagex and its affiliates.)

"Welcome... to the Clan Wars Arena!" Gonta said. Jared sighed. _'That proves it. I know this particular arena inside and out. I also know of the rules for Clan Wars. At least my knowledge didn't revert back during the jump.'_

"_**Good. Think I should tell the others?"**_

_'Good idea. They'll need to know.'_

"So you know, this area is completely safe. Whatever you do, don't jump into the lava. It's completely real, and will kill you. The rules are simple." Alice started. Jared interrupted her.

"Alice-sensei, you mind if I give a shot at the rules? At least take a good guess?"

"You think you know anything about this place?" Alice asked. Jared shrugged. "Well, let's see how close you get."

Jared sighed. _'I'm probably gonna regret this.'_ "Okay, first off, Clan Wars was originally a fighting arena where death was completely safe. This place is the battle arena. The arena is kind of a rectangle in shape, surrounded by Lava. There are various trees everywhere, but as you can see they're dead. The rules of fighting vary from time to time. The original rules, go like this." Jared took a deep breath.

"First off, there are 2 teams. Each team starts on the side opposite the other. You can fight almost forever, as long as you don't run out of life. Am I to assume we're getting health bars to see how many hits we can take?" Jared asked.

Gonta looked at him and nodded. "Okay then. Once you run out of health, you're dead, and are automatically transported into the cages. Unless the chosen rules state otherwise, there are no restrictions on abilities and weapons. Am I correct there?" Another nod. "Well, that's all I got. Is there anything that I missed?"

"On the rules, no. I'm wondering if Airgod told you those rules, because we're you're from, this place isn't even heard of." Alice raised an eyebrow. "Much less where this place is."

Jared would have tensed, if it wouldn't have given him away. He merely shrugged. "You don't know much about me, then. Interdimensional studies is a hobby of mine. Still, I don't recall the name of this particular place. All I can think of that goes with it is something called Wilderness. It doesn't really makes sense to me, but you could probably make some sense of it." _'In all honesty, Airgod, I actually did forget what the continent was called. I used to play Runescape for hours on end, yet I can't do anything of the like now. I mean, I got to level 80 something. It's been a while.'_

"_**Can't say that's a good thing. At least you recognized the area. That's good."**_

"Well then, at least you did some research." Alice stated. "The continent we are on is called Gielinor. Though I doubt any of you have heard of it, the one thing that ever mentions this place is something called Runescape in another Dimension. This is a bit of Wilderness, and beyond the Lava pit surrounding us, I would easily say is highly dangerous, though it makes great for Survival Training. Have you all heard of the Forest of Death?"

Jared and Naruto nodded. "Are you aware of how dangerous it is there?" They both nod. "Beyond the Lava, it's at least 10 times as dangerous."

"I doubt that's the case with us." Naruto stated. "The Forest of Death is basically my home territory, being as its a Forest."

"In my case, It's close to Nature. With that in mind, I could easily use Natural Energy from the trees. Neither of us are afraid of the Forest of Death, because for us, its safe. Can't say the same for them." Jared stated. "The two of us are even on good terms with the majority of the animals there. They helped us train before the Academy, but after Kushina was 'found'."

"So if what you say is true, than for us, it's probably more like 1,000 times as dangerous here than in that particular forest." Naruto finished. Sakura and Hinata stared at them.

"Well then, that's a good thing for you two." Gonta stated. "In any case, you all know the rules of this little engagement. If you die, don't panic. There is no need to be afraid of death here. This is a test of your skills. You manage to beat us, or last the time limit, which is 1 hour, you pass. If 2 or more of you pass, than the entire team passes. Good luck. You'll need it."

-North Portal-

Gonta and Alice were standing near the portal.

"You think we should go Spirit Mode?" Gonta asked.

"Why should we? We have to make it somewhat fair. I doubt Jared could use Spirit Mode yet." Alice replied.

"I wouldn't put it past AG to teach him before he could handle it." Gonta added.

"Point taken. Do it if they do it?" Alice asked.

"Deal." Gonta replied.

-South Portal-

Team 9 was sitting next to the portal.

"Alright, I got the low down on their main abilities. The main thing we need to watch out for is their Spirit Mode." Jared stated.

"What exactly do we have to look for?" Sakura asked.

"In all honesty, we don't know." Naruto replied. "Jared was never really able to use Spirit Mode without taxing himself drastically. I can go Tailed Beast Mode and not have much trouble, but I could end up killing myself when I leave that mode, seeing as it drains my chakra. The max I can hold it is 7 minutes. Jared, you seem to know the rules. What is the usual time limit?"

Jared sighed. "If I remember correctly, there was no original time limit. Meaning they set one on their own. Our best bet is to team up in groups of 2."

"What groups do you have in mind?" Hinata asked, hoping she's with Naruto.

"I'm with Sakura. Naruto is with Hinata. This works in more ways than one. Also, if they get us pissed, don't worry about them. There is no real threat here, so doing this is a good thing for us. It gives us a better chance. Just don't anger us yourselves." Jared stated.

They all nodded. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"The signal to begin." Jared replied.

"Also, I think its better if Jared and Sakura both went up against Gonta-sensei. If he went up against Alice-sensei then limbs are gonna fly." Naruto added. Jared nodded in agreement. "One more thing. Sakura, if he gets you pissed, use the one thing I gave you that could help you out. You can use your MI to power it. Just refrain from using Matra Magic, especially if I'm in close. Beta is fine, as I won't be hurt by it."

"Roger."

"Hinata, if you have anything you've been saving as a last resort, use it here. We're gonna need everything we've got and more." Jared added.

"Don't worry, I plan on it." Hinata replied.

"Then we'll split up here. You two are going for Alice-sensei while we go for Gonta-sensei. Remember, just because the enemy is tough, doesn't mean we can't win. Have faith, and we WILL succeed!"

"Right!" They split into their groups.

"_Attention. Both sides, ready? Clan War... START!"_

-with Gonta-

Gonta and Alice had separated immediately. They decided to keep in touch with a Spirit Link. It wouldn't be easy, since Jared could listen in on it.

Oddly enough, the first thing that Gonta heard period was a Battle Cry. "Katon! Leo's Spiral Breath!" A Cylinder made of White Hot Flames came from above. The only thing Gonta could think of at that point was 2 words. _'Oh shit!'_ He tried dodging but found himself getting hit by Sakura's fist. Said fist was Chakra Enhanced, so it obviously did more to him than a normal punch.

Gonta was sent flying. Jared landed next to Sakura. "Nice hit."

"It's not over yet. Remember what you said? These guys are tough cookies." Sakura reminded him.

"Don't worry, I remember. Remember, I'm like them. However, unlike them, I know how to plan ahead and still wing it." Jared reminded her. They both nodded and went towards Gonta.

-with Alice-

Alice had just met up with Naruto and Hinata. She was immediately paralyzed in the legs and knees before the fight began. _'What the hell?'_

"Fuuton! Rasenshuriken!" a male voice stated. A Blue Spiral was heading straight towards Alice, who smirked when she saw it.

"Katon! Fireball Jutsu!" A giant fireball went towards the Rasenshuriken. "Suiton! Water Dragon Bullet!" At this point the Water Dragon came out of nowhere and went straight for a collision Course with the Fireball. When the Dragon made contact, The Rasenshuriken went on unhindered. _'I am so fucked.'_

"Enemy Skill! BETA!" A distinctly female voice stated. Alice got burned... Badly. Then the Rasenshuriken reached her, and expanded. She was effectively trapped. _'There goes my life.'_ Her body was being torn apart at a cellular level, and her health reached zero fast. Before she could be completely consumed, her body turned to a blackish color, and a beam of dark light went into the sky, showing she was dead.

"That was quick." Hinata said, standing right over where Alice was.

"Let's see if the others need help." Naruto who landed right next to her added.

-with Gonta-

Gonta was hiding. He saw the black light, and came to the conclusion that Alice was eliminated. _'Well, there goes my life. I'm on my own, with 4 Genin that are obviously overpowered. Is it the location? Or is it that something like this is not going to do me any good?'_

-with Jared-

Jared and Sakura were heading towards Gonta. Naruto and Hinata caught up with them. "Hey, I take it you already took care of your target?" Jared asked.

"Yeah. She was a little too easy, if you ask me." Hinata replied.

"No, she was holding back too much. I doubt she was in Spirit Mode." Naruto continued.

"Then let's make a new plan here." Sakura suggested.

"Why? You know I'm not good at plans." Naruto complained.

"I've already got one." Jared stated. "Naru, you got one of your special Kunai?"

Naruto shook his head. "Instead, I've got it infused into a few shuriken. Why?"

Jared pulled out a couple Shuriken himself. "Same here. Go for the barrage?"

Sakura looked at him. "That's your plan? Are you sure? I'm not sure that Hinata can use it."

"Yeah. Someone has to make him drop. He's already damaged. Between that punch and the Spiral Breath, he's got to have some damage on him." Jared stated. "Anyway, Hinata. You think you can shut down his left arm along with his legs? Knowing him, he'd try to use a Jutsu if its just his legs."

"Alice-sensei did the same thing." Naruto added. "Thing is, she did it with one hand."

There was a sudden surge of Ki over towards Gonta. "Oh shit. He just went Spirit Mode. Naru?"

"I'm on it. 1 or 2?"

"Both go 2. He won't be suspecting much from these." Jared replied. "Sakura? You ready?" A nod. "Hinata?"

"I know. Just let me get his legs first. Then throw them." She replied.

Everyone else nodded.

-with Gonta-

Gonta was glowing a Deep Gold color, and he was screaming. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" When the glow faded, he was surrounded by Golden Wings, wearing a helmet that seemed to radiate sunlight. His suit had gone from a Jounin suit with the vest, to a full body armor. It seemed to be made of Adamantium, but was painted gold. There were bits of Silver, and the usual Jade Green color. The Helmet looked similar to and Eagle. _'This is where I draw the line.'_

It was no sooner that a few beams of thin Chakra came straight towards his knees. He didn't see it, but he was able to sense it... too late. He got hit in one of the knees, shutting it down. He fell on his right knee, not sure what happened. It wasn't long before his other knee somehow gave out on him. That was when he noticed that something was interfering with his movements. _'There's a Hyuuga Clan member in this team, but they can't shut down the Tenketsu from a distance. It's just not possible. Or is it?'_

That was the point that his arms were shut down by the Chakra. _'Dammit! They've got me pinned.'_

Just then, Naruto and Jared appeared above him. They each threw 2 Shuriken. Then they both went through handsigns. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The both yelled in unison. All 4 of the Shuriken multiplied over 150 times each. (A/N: For those that can't do math, that means 4 turned into 600.)

All of them hit the ground surrounding him. It was at that point, a pink flash came in from directly in front of him, and hit him hard. An Orange Flash came from Naruto and was hitting him as well. There was also a purple flash, coming from Jared.

Between the Orange, Pink and Purple flashes, Gonta was getting battered all over. Light hits, but they were coming so fast, you couldn't see them coming. It wasn't long before all of the Flashes disappeared. Gonta was still there, wondering what was going on. _'They couldn't be sparing me.'_

"8 Trigrams: Celestial Barrage!" It was at that point that Gonta was being hit full on straight into the lava pit surrounding the field. He was being hit so fast, yet so hard, from a seemingly unknown attacker. It was obviously Hinata, but he couldn't do a thing the stop it. (A/N: Think of it this way. He's getting shot with 6 Fully automatic Assault Rifles, with no max ammo in the clip. It will never run out, and going at least 700 BPS. You could say he was screw the moment Hinata started it.)

Gonta kept getting pushed back with the recoil, until he fell into the lava, effectively "killing" him.

"Who knew he would be taken down so easily in his Spirit Mode?" Jared asked no one in particular.

They all looked at him. "You know I'm kidding. He was already weakened, and a downside to the Spirit Mode is that it drains your Ki, not your Chakra. That's the main problem here. Ki is not in good standing here, as there is little to no Spiritual Energy to gather here. That would drastically reduce the bonus from Spirit Mode. Anyway, let's get back to our portal. We win this round. Can't say the same for next time around."

"Wait, so you mean the effects of your Spirit Mode is dependent on the environment?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. It's an unfortunate downside, however given the fact that the majority of the Elemental Nations is much more Natural than this, we'd be getting a better bonus there than here." Jared replied, as they walked back to the South Portal.

When they went through the portal they found themselves in a cage with Alice and Gonta. "Well, looks like you all passed. Unfortunately, you all have to start with D-ranks. Not a good thing, especially with your skills. You're all easily ready for a B-rank, with your teamwork and skills. Too bad I can't even get you a C-rank yet. You don't have the experience in their eyes to pull one off. Thankfully, This team is different from most. We've got a Jinchuuriki, 3 SFF members, and 2 Kunoichi."

Gonta nodded at that. "We are arguably the most variable team we've got in the village. No apparent Specialty, but great all around. In all honesty, I'm surprised you could do all of that. That 3 way Hiraishin combo is something not even I thought of. How did you manage that?"

Naruto, Sakura and Jared looked at each other. Hinata spoke up. "Those 3 can use the Hiraishin, and even found out that they can use another's source for Hiraishin, as long as they are not hostile to the original user. With this, only 1 of them really needs to throw some, and all 3 of them can use it. I, unfortunately, can't learn to use it. Gentle Fist won't allow it, as it is too rigid for something like that. In addition, and I thank Jared for pointing this out, the high speeds used would increase the momentum, thus defeating the purpose of the Gentle Fist, turning the usually light hits into heavy hits."

Jared looked at her, and nodded. "Considering the speeds she would move at the usual Momentum she would have using the Hiraishin would turn a hit that wouldn't even cause a scratch to the body itself to something the Slug Sannin would be hitting you with. It's that much of a difference with the momentum. For her, it would never be used in battle, and at best for transportation."

"For this reason," Naruto continued. "We didn't teach her how to use it, but we did give her the basic idea of how its done, in case she ended up with one of us. This way, she knew what to expect if we used it."

Alice and Gonta nodded. The former spoke first. "Good reasoning."

"I agree. What's more is, it's entirely true. No lies in there, and I should know." Gonta added. "Minato and I, contrary to popular belief, both know the Hiraishin. Even I didn't know it could take on different colors."

"It takes on the color of the users Chakra." Jared stated. "The color for me is Purple, because in all honesty, that's my Chakra Color. Naruto is Orange, probably due to the combination of his mother and father, could be because of the fox. I don't really know which. Sakura is more of a Pink color, and it seems to match her hair. Honestly, I couldn't tell you where she got it from."

They all nodded. "Well, let's head back. Team training, though we wouldn't need it will be taking place here on Gielinor. It's obvious you can handle it in small amounts." Gonta stated. "Head through this portal, and we will end up back in Konoha."

They all walked through the portal ended up in the same training field they started off in. Hiruzen Sarutobi was there when they got there. "Well, I must say I'm impressed with what your team has done."

Everyone looked at him. Alice was the first to speak. "I'll admit I was a little surprised as well, Lord Hokage." Gonta nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's not so much as what you two did, but what the Genin did. 3 people using Hiraishin on the same object from 2 people, with Shadow Clones of 4 Shuriken, I swear, that's something not even I could think of. What I want to know is, how the hell did Sakura Haruno learn that?" Sarutobi asked.

"That would be me, Lord Hokage." Jared answered. "She can't make them, but she can use the technique. This is good for this particular team, since there are 3 that can use the Hiraishin, and one that can shut down the Tenketsu from a distance. We work great as a team, though we don't like killing, I knew full well that death in that particular area will not mean true death. This meant that we could go up to 10% without worry."

Alice and Gonta glared at him. "Don't be so surprised. I've seen a lot more than you could possibly think, and know the mechanics behind all of them. The only problem I have in that particular situation is my body. It can't handle the majority of what I can do. In fact, using the Hiraishin so many times in rapid succession would normally have killed Sakura. Especially with the amount of times she did so. Naru and I are another story. Especially since I wasn't even using Chakra."

Sarutobi stared at him. "Then what did you use?"

"Ki. I have much more Ki than the Kyuubi did Chakra. I still can't draw on all of it yet. At most, I can draw on up to 30% of my reserves before my body gives out on me. When it comes to Chakra, I can use up to 20% without any gates. Speaking of which, I wouldn't be opening the gates in the order others would. I'd be going backwards, and not feel a damn thing. In fact, for a particular Clone I can use, I have to open the 8th Gate, the Gate of Death, in order to use it. Naruto can do the same. This would not be easy, however. And can be potentially dangerous if not used by an Uzumaki. Hence, it is more of a Clan Technique. Thing is, it won't separate the Chakra like a Shadow Clone, but you'll still learn what it did when it's gone." Jared explained.

"Opening the Gate of Death would normally kill someone." Gonta stated. "However, I think you can do so backwards due to the fact that none of the others are open."

"Exactly. That's where the Pyre Clone Jutsu comes in." Naruto stated.

"Pyre Clone?" Sarutobi asked. "What exactly is that? I've never even heard of it."

"I just explained the basics." Jared replied. "It's similar to the Shadow Clone, however, it doesn't use Chakra period. It requires one to open up the Gate of Death, and release the Pyreflies from within. From there, you add your Ki into it, and it gains a physical form. It has the same Chakra levels as the original when it was formed. It also has its own blood, meaning Summoning is not out of the question. Currently, Naruto and I are the only ones who can use it, and for a reason."

"Not quite." Gonta interrupted. "Remember, Alice and I can use Ki as well. I can't open the Celestial gates, meaning she can learn it, while I only can when I can do so."

"Actually, if not for the fact you have to open the Gate of Death without opening the others, she would be able to. This is something only an Uzumaki can do. Therefore, and I'm sorry to say this, Naruto and I are the only ones who can do so. In fact, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it during that little fight. Good thing I was right." Jared told them.

"Damn. That means it would be a Family Jutsu. Just like the Shadow Possession Jutsu for the Nara Clan." Sarutobi sighed. "Very well, this Jutsu will not be talked about elsewhere."

Jared smirked, showing he knew something, though only Sakura noticed. She made a mental note to ask him what he was thinking later.

"In any case, when Death is not a worry, you all are more powerful than even the 4th Hokage. However, doing that kind of stuff will not be a good idea. Especially in the village." Sarutobi added.

"Why do you think we never did so?" Jared asked, confusing Alice, Gonta and Sarutobi.

"That last move was something that no one, not even my mother knows we can do. Trust me, it's better if she doesn't know." Naruto added.

"Neither does mine. However, I would have been able to go with it for maybe 20 times, while they could both go at least 200 times each." Sakura stated. This caused everyone to look at her.

"Sakura, you're not saying what I think you are, are you?" Jared asked.

She shook her head. "It's another source, yes. However, like you guys said, I'm not a Jinchuuriki. I can't control it completely, so I can't use it to its full potential, but I can use the energy it brings as Chakra. Now, if only that guy had another friend. This would be a lot easier for our team."

Jared studied her face. "You're gonna tell me about it later."

"I knew you were gonna say that. Besides, I have something to ask you as well. Though, it would be better for this to be in private." Sakura replied.

"Is this something I should know about?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

Jared shook his head. "Not at this point. Besides, you'd probably be better off not knowing, and if it's what I think it is, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Naruto looked at him and read his mind. "Oh, that? Yeah, he definitely wouldn't believe that. Then again, if you ask the Hyuuga Council, they'd tell you that he actually knew of the Gentle Fist and he was never a part of the Hyuuga Clan. If that's what it is, then I think I can understand where he's coming from, old man."

Sakura looked at him, and then turned to Jared. "That's it, alright."

"Yes, I do know how to use it, and even modified it to my own style. In fact, I can easily use some of the Yamanaka Clan Jutsu, modified some of the Akimichi Clan Jutsu to help out with my Kenjutsu, Nara Clan as well to help out at night. I know how the Gentle Fist and Byakugan of the Hyuuga Clan works. I know how the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan works, and even the way to upgrade it twice. Something not even Itachi has done. I know how to deal with an Inuzuka, not to mention how to speak with their partners. Basically, I have information on the abilities of each Clan in this village. How to work with them, how to take them down, what to watch out for, everything."

"You mean to tell me you use Clan Jutsu?" Alice asked, though somewhat loud.

"Not the way they use it in most cases. The Yamanaka clan has the least amount of modified Jutsu that I actually use. The modified Akimichi Clan Jutsu I use more like Orochimaru. Extension mainly, but I found that they can be used the same way, and without much consequence on my part. With the right knowledge and resources, you can pull anything off, even Clan Jutsu. Something the Sharingan can't do. There are a select few that I can't perform, because even I have my limits, but I can still do a lot more than anyone else would ever think." Jared explained.

"I know how he does it, as well... okay, except for the Akimichi Clan ones. Still, learning how to Simulate Jutsu by other means was kinda fun." Naruto added.

"Well then, I think I could get you a C-rank in a month, since you're gonna need a few D-ranks first. Rules are rules, and I'm beginning to hate them." Sarutobi added. "Until then, D-ranks is all you can really do."

No one complained, or even groaned. _'It's as if they saw it coming.'_

"Well team, you're dismissed. Tomorrow, we start missions." Alice stated. "Rest up, you're not gonna need it, but you might regret not doing so. Especially the Demon Cat Capture mission, as the Genin call it."

They all nodded. "Dismissed." Gonta stated. The Genin walked off.

Sarutobi looked at them. "You two. My office. We have things to discuss."

"Yes sir." The said in unison, as they all shunshin'ed out.

-with Sakura and Jared-

Sakura and Jared were sitting on top of the Fourth's head. Naruto and Hinata were not there, though.

"Alright, what were you talking about when you said you had something else that you couldn't control completely, but could use?" Jared asked her.

"I doubt you could talk to him, but its someone that would easily make me more powerful if I could learn to control him." Sakura replied.

"Does he have a name? Maybe I know how to help."

"If he does, I don't know it. He came to me a few nights back, and I've been trying to work out any problems before I use his power to its potential." Sakura replied.

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"Well... remember when you showed me that dragon you called Rayquaza? Sort of like that, but much more ethereal. Like I could pass right through him at any point, except a few that are covered by green armor. The head looks somewhat like a dragon's head. Red eyes. That's about it." Sakura explained.

Jared sighed. "AM life form... why am I not surprised?"

"Pardon?"

"You just described Dragon Sky of the AM sages. Highly powerful, short temper, and great healer. If I'm correct, he might have given you a riddle to use his power completely." Jared explained.

"What would that mean if it were the case?"

"Something on par with the Tailed Beast Mode. The Electromagnetic Wave Change. Denpa Henkan, or EM wave change for short. Trust me when I say that a Denpa Ningen is not among regular humans. They are highly different, especially since they have already fused with an Denpa Life Form, whether AM or FM. They can see things differently, though they have to do something with their eyes. I can help, but only when you solve the riddle, if one was given."

"Well, he said "Control ones' anger, Control my scream." I've been trying to figure it out, but this one is something not even I've gotten down to working with. I'm not sure if it means my own anger, or someone else's. It's obvious, yet cryptic." Sakura told him.

"Do you have complete control over your own anger?" Jared asked, though he already knew of the answer.

"Not really, but... Wait a minute. I can't control someone else's anger unless they let me."

"My point exactly. So in order to gain control over his power, you must gain control over your own anger. To answer a question, ask another question. Someone like you could use that to your advantage with riddles. I did help Naru gain control over his anger when he was younger. That's why he's really a calm person. They put him as Hyperactive in the Academy for a reason, and that's something that some of them are gonna regret." Jared explained. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Alright, anything else you not sure about?" Sakura nodded.

"It's about your mother's side. Why haven't I heard of the Hemmerich clan? I've done any possible research for it, and came up with nothing. No one knows anything about them, except you and those you've told." Sakura stated.

"Well, a Hemmerich is not really from this particular dimension. My mother and I are the only ones with Hemmerich blood anywhere in the Elemental Nations. I'm positive of that. The Uzumaki Clan was not from the Dimension where the Hemmerich blood is found, and we're not really a Shinobi Clan. In fact, we're so spread out, it could hardly be called a clan. My mother and I are the only ones that could be considered a Hemmerich in the Elemental Nations until someone back there finds a way to bridge dimensions. We have a better shot at finding a way than they do, and they have better technology than we do here."

"Any traits that would set them apart from the rest?" Sakura asked.

"None. The only thing you'll ever need to worry about, is if they ever get pissed off. Even without Ninja Training, they're worse than an Akimichi when pissed. The only thing I know of that surpasses the Hemmerich Temper in danger, is a Sayian's temper. Trust me, when a Sayian is pissed off at you, you won't live to see another day. Even with Instant Transmission, you can't escape their wrath. It's fight, or die."

"Ouch. How do I know if one is a Sayian?"

"They usually have Black Hair, Onyx Black eyes similar to the Uchiha Clan, and have a Monkey's tail. If you ever come across someone like that, though unlikely, if you grab the tail, you can effectively weaken them. Thing is, they know of it, and some may try to get rid of that particular weakness. If they don't, then as long as you have a hold on their tail, they can't do anything to hurt you. What's really scary about them is the Oozaru, which only comes out at night, and the Super Sayian states."

"Super Sayian?"

"Yes, in their Normal state, they look as I told you. A Super Sayian has Golden Blonde hair, Sea Green eyes, no pupil though. Their hair usually gets spikier, and tends to go straight up. Picture Naru's hair, but a little longer, and going up. It will get longer as you go higher in Super Sayian levels. Super Sayian 3, is the longest it tends to go. When they go into a Super Sayian 4 state, they actually have a pupil. Eye color varies, but the hair is back to a Black color. Their body turns into something like a Gorilla, but at least they keep their pants. Their shirt tends to get ripped off when that happens." Jared explained.

"Probably a good idea to avoid them."

"No kidding. Hinata might stand a chance, if she can actually hit one, since she doesn't go for external damage. She got for internal damage, and that's more dangerous than most." Jared added.

"Well, I've got nothing else. Want to go eat?" Sakura asked.

"Why not? Where to?" Jared asked.

"Why not go to that BBQ restaurant? I've heard it has some good food." Sakura suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Jared replied as they got up.

_'Sorry, Minato. I was hoping to talk to you this visit, but I'll come back later.'_

"_No worries, Jared. I can wait. Besides, I've got a few questions as well."_

Sakura and Jared jumped off the head. Jared grabbed Sakura's wrist, and landed on something that Sakura couldn't see. "What's going on? What are you standing on?"

"Something you'll be able to stand on when you can access Dragon Sky's power. Climb onto my back, and channel Chakra into your eyes. You might see things how I'm seeing them." Jared replied.

Sakura did so and gasped. Jared was standing on a green road, that seemed to distort. She tried getting onto his back, and finally got there. "What is this?"

"So you can see it?" She nodded. "Well then, I'm standing on a Wave Road. Basically its a road made of EM waves. A Denpa Life form can use it to travel long distances fast. IT is faster, but this works as well. After one completes the Tree climbing exercise, they can stand on a Wave road, and once one completes the Water Walking Exercise, they can use the Wave roads to travel from Kiri to Suna within an hour. With my Skating Exercise that I tend to use with my sword as well, namely, the Knightmare Kenjutsu, you could go even faster, and still not be affected by the speed." Jared explained.

"A Denpa Ningen can do so without doing a Denpa Henkan, but would need to know how to do so without becoming a Denpa Ningen. I figured it out, and do so every now and then. Naru and I can do so easily. It's a way for us to outrun several ANBU without them ever finding us. Naru uses Kyuubi, I use Airgod. One day you'll be using Dragon Sky to do the same. The ANBU are blissfully unaware of the Wave Roads, something we use to our advantage. I'm going to help you to stay up here for a while, since I can do so for hours on end. Anyway, enough with the explanations. Let's go eat!" Jared stated, before heading down the wave road, Sakura still on his back.

-with Naruto and Hinata-

Naruto and Hinata were sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen stand. "So, Naruto. I've been hearing rumors of a ghost flying around the city in somewhat straight lines recently. No one can get a real good look at its form, even the Hyuuga clan. They've been a little ticked off already because they can't find out who it is. They don't even have Chakra, so it's obvious they're not alive."

Hinata nodded. "Come to think of it, I did hear of this among the Clan members. It's only been happening in the last month or so." She took another bite of her Ramen.

Naruto finished up his bowl, and was smirking. "What do you know?" Hinata asked him.

"Exactly who it is." was his simple reply. "If you see 2 lights crashing in the sky, it's likely to be me and Jared." He tensed up right there, and looked outside. "What do you know? He's doing so right now. I guess he's done talking with Sakura."

Hinata looked towards them, noticing that their forms were completely visible. "That can't be them. They have their Chakra Networks. The ones we've been finding don't have them."

"True as that is, he's not in the correct form. If he were, I doubt you could find him. Anyway, next bowl please!" Naruto replied then stated.

Hinata sighed as she returned to her Ramen. "Hinata? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Hinata replied.

"You can't fool me Hinata. I know something's up. You don't want me to use _that_ do you?" Hinata tensed.

"You wouldn't!" Hinata cried.

"Try me." Naruto was smirking.

Hinata sighed. "Fine... I feel like I'm getting left behind."

"Is that all?" Naruto asked. "I don't care if you're ahead, or behind me. As long as you're there when it counts, I'm good."

"I should be beside you, not behind you." Hinata countered.

"And you are. Your abilities may be behind me, but you aren't." Naruto said, turning to her. "Right now, you're in front of me." He turned away from her. "Now, you're behind me." Then he faced the counter again. "And now, you're beside me."

Hinata stared at him. "That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant." Naruto countered. "I don't care where your abilities are compared to mine. As long as you stay by my side physically and spiritually, I don't really care. Your skill level kind of means nothing to me. Who you are means everything to me. That's why I said that. I could never have the Chakra Control you do. Even with the past few years working on it. I still haven't gotten to your level there."

"What do you mean I'm better than you? You're obviously better than me." Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed. "Just because I'm stronger and faster, doesn't mean I'm better. If I can't control what I can do, that lowers my skill level." He looked at her again. "Your control is far above mine. You may have a smaller variety of moves, but in that leaves you more time to compensate with Control. I've been training on Chakra control since I was 5. You're still better than me in that, even with all the training I've done to improve it. Your skill set is different than mine, but our spirits are the same. That's all the really matters."

Hinata giggled at that. "Thanks."

"No problem." Naruto replied. "You gonna finish that?"

"No way am I gonna turn this down!" Hinata finished up her bowl of Ramen in about 20 seconds.

"I think that's enough for now. Here's the money, Teuchi." Naruto placed the money on the counter.

"See you next time, Naruto." Teuchi replied.

Hinata and Naruto left the stand. "You want to see what I meant when I said, that Jared and I can basically run across the sky?"

Hinata nodded. "Then you might want to get on my back. I don't think you know how to do this just yet." She blushed, but did so anyway. "Hang on. Going up!" Naruto jumped onto a roof, and then onto a Wave Road. "Well, we're on the Wave Road. Let's see where they're going." Hinata nodded, not really scared, but not really confident.

Naruto took this moment to take off down the Road at acceptable speeds.

-with Kushina-

Kushina and Elisia were wondering what was going on, so they decided to take to the Hokage about it.

"Lord Hokage, what is going on with our sons? Why haven't we been able to find them recently?" Kushina asked.

"You would have to ask them. There are time when they disappear from even my Ball. It can only mean that either they are dead, or turning into something that is dead, and getting rid of their Chakra System. Either way, something is up, and I was actually hoping you knew." Sarutobi stated.

They looked at each other, then back at him. "We don't. But we will soon." Elisia stated ominously.

It was at this point that Gonta came in. "Lord Hokage, I recently found out something interesting about my students."

"If it has anything to deal with the Uzumaki boys, I'm all ears." Sarutobi stated.

"Well, it turns out that Naruto and Jared Uzumaki, after explaining something to Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno respectively, can both use something called Wave Roads. How they can even see them is beyond me, however something Naruto said that I believe may be of some use. Hinata knew that whatever has been going through the sky had no Chakra Network. Jared and Sakura were traveling the Wave roads with one, and Naruto stated he wasn't in the right form. The two of them may be something called a Denpa Ningen." Gonta said, making Elisia's eyes widen.

"Denpa Ningen... Well, that answers our questions." Elisia stated. "Kushina, I think that they've both been doing something called a Denpa Henkan, an Electromagnetic Wave Change. I'm not that big on the details, but I know that my son would be. Thing is, aside from Airgod, there's no one following him that I know of. There are few electronics here for them to hide in, so I doubt they even realize what's going on."

Gonta nodded. "That's the thing. There are no Denpa Life Forms around, so how they're doing so I'm not even sure. Even Airgod's brother, Golden Eagle, and Saiyuki, GE's girlfriend/wife, have no clue how they're doing so, and they've seen it happen firsthand elsewhere."

Kushina took a thinking pose. "Do you think it's possible for Airgod to do that with Jared? I mean, he's not one of those Denpa Life Forms, is he?"

Gonta shook his head. "No, it would impossible." Alice came in at that point. "Alice, did you find out anything?"

"Oh, I found something out. I just didn't believe my ears. Jared uses Airgod to perform a Denpa Henkan, while Naruto uses Kyuubi to perform a Denpa Henkan. That's not all. Sakura has Dragon Sky with her, though cannot Denpa Henkan yet. If Hinata gets a Denpa Life Form, I wouldn't be surprised if this turned into a Spec Ops team." Alice stated.

Everyone present stared at her. Elisia was actually staring in shock. After a bit, she collapsed. "ELLE!" Kushina yelled as she caught her.

00000x00000

chapter end.

This chapter had a bit of Ryuusei no Rockman in it. There will be others popping in later on as well, and trust me when I say, this will be a multi-crossover. Some things will come and go, while others will come along and stay.

I will not say what stays, you'll only have to keep reading.

You're probably wondering if Jared is an Otaku. He is a massive Anime Freak, yes. He used my Runescape Account, so I was basically using me as a reference there. I'm not going to take someone else's account somewhere, and before you ask, no I will not name said account. Just know that those who do know of it, could say the Clan Chat Channel of said account has been many things, but the longest used ones are SFF (yes, the same ones that I use in FF.N) and things dealing with Wolves.

I'm a Grey Wolf, and I'm proud of it.

On an unrelated note, things are not looking good in another dimension. This weekend is a Zombie hunt in the 9th Dimension. I'm gonna have a lot of fun exterminating a Planet-wide Zombie Outbreak. I always do.

LATER!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 7**

-Mission Room-

Team 9 had just gotten a mission. The dreaded Demon Cat Capture mission.

Jared had branched off from the others, to try to find it on his own. He kept his communicator on and tuned.

Naruto went another direction, while Sakura and Hinata went in different Directions, as well.

_This is Kitsune. Nothing in the North._

"Roger Kitsune. Neko?" a female voice asked.

_This is Neko. I've got nothing in the East._

"Damn. Cherry Blossom?" the female asked again.

_This is Cherry Blossom. I've got nothing in the South._

"Fine... Liger, how about you?" This one had no response. "Liger? Liger!"

_Sensei, he's turned off his communicator. He told me there was an idea he had. He didn't give any information on it, but he said it would be better if he did that little piece solo. He said he'd be in the Southeast forests._

"Kitsune, what are you saying?"

_Exactly what he told me._

"Kitsune, Neko, Cherry Blossom. Head to the Southeast forests. He may be on to something there."

-Northwest Forest-

Jared sat down in a clearing with a cat in his lap. "So, you actually ran away again, huh? You always trying to find me?"

"_Well, not really. I just feel drawn to you. You look powerful, but you're as calm as a breeze."_ The cat told him, though through his own language.

"True as that is, you really need to stop running away." Jared told the cat.

"_I can't help it. I'm a free spirit. I don't like being cooped up indoors. Anyway, she's probably sent someone out there to capture me. You probably shouldn't be around, or they'll catch you, too."_

"No worries there, Tora." Jared said. "The team that was sent after you was mine, and the others are heading towards the Southeast. We're in the Northwest. We're good." Jared stated.

"_Wait, you were sent after me?"_

"Unfortunately, yes. Everyone calls this particular mission the Demon Cat Capture mission. I take it you tend to rough them up for catching you?" Jared asked, smile never waning.

Tora then got off of his lap. _"Then why didn't you take me back yet?"_

"I didn't see the need to." Tora tensed. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"_What do you mean?"_

"I know of a place in the forests that few can get to. Myself and one of my teammates are of them. Said teammate does not know of its existence, but I do. I could give you access to it, and you could live it up to the fullest there when you run off. It would normally seem a small area, but its actually a massive plain. It's at least twice as large as Konohagakure. There isn't much there either, and it would keep people looking for you forever." Jared explained.

"_It would be lonely there, wouldn't it?"_ Tora asked.

"I'm sorry, but yeah, it would. That's the only downside. Luckily, if I give you access, you would be free to come and go as you please. So if you get lonely you can come back, and try to find something else to do. Also, I'd know if you went in, and if I'm free, I might come in as well. You never know. Still, with the wide space, you'd have plenty of room. Is that something you'd like?"

"_Very much. Still, I doubt its any good with your team. They probably already caught on to your little diversion. They're likely to be on their way here now."_

_Liger, if you can hear me, respond. Your little prank is not funny!_ A distinctly female voice stated.

_Liger, this is Cherry Blossom. I'm not sure if you can hear this, but I figure that your in the Northwest Forest. Your little plan was a diversion so you can find it solo. That's not like you._

"Yup. They figured it out." He grabbed the communicator. "This is Liger. Cherry Blossom, you're right on the location, wrong on the plan. Diversion, yes. Finding it solo, no."

_What do you mean? This is Yuki._

"I've been with Tora for maybe 20 minutes. Catching up with an old friend, I know full well why he always runs off, and I found out from Tora himself." Jared told them.

_You do realize you're holding up the mission._

"_Jared, I don't mind going back for now. Just make the exception, and let me know where it is. I'll find it next time I get out. She never could keep a good hold on me."_ Tora stated.

"Well, she's willing to go back, but only with me. I'll meet you guys back at the briefing room. Tora will likely be on my head." Jared told his teammates.

_We will need to talk about this later, Jared. This is not protocol._

"I know, but if what I'm thinking about works, this mission will get a hell of a lot harder for the other teams. Tora's already agreed with it. I'll fill you in on the idea later." He let go of his communicator. "Let's go Tora. I know you don't really want to see her, but I really do have to take you back."

"_I'm good Jared. Thanks for doing this for me."_

"No problem, Tora." Jared replied, as Tora the cat jumped on his head. "Hang on."

Jared sped off into the woods, full Knightmare speed.

-Mission Briefing room-

Jared came in, Tora clinging to his head. "Sorry I took so long. Had to make sure he didn't fall off of my head."

Team 10 was also there, none of them believing what they were seeing. Tora was hanging on to Jared's head, and he wasn't even bothered by it. Shikamaru was the first to speak up on this. "Jared, aren't you even in a little pain?"

"What do you mean?" Jared asked. "Oh this?" He pointed to Tora. "Nah, he's not hurting me. He never really does. We're kind of on good terms. Believe it or not, he doesn't like having to go back there, but this time, he agreed. I made a few points to him, and he agreed to come back. He's probably gonna try to get out again, but will probably have to wait for a while."

"_I'll stay there for a month. No more."_

"Hey, it's gonna have to be longer than that, Tora. I doubt I'll even be in the area, if what I think is correct." Jared told the cat on his head, confusing the others.

Sakura walked up to him. "Why are you talking to Tora?"

"We came to an agreement earlier. He doesn't really agree with the timeframe."

"_Fine. 2 months. I'm not going any longer than 10 weeks."_

"That should do just fine. Make sure you uphold your end, otherwise, I won't uphold mine. You realize that right?" Jared asked.

"_I know. I'm not gonna like this, but if I can get to that area, I'll try to bear it."_

"Good." Jared said, before the Fire Daimyo's wife came in. "Where is my Tora?" Jared sighed. "Don't hurt the head, and you don't want to squeeze him."

The woman turned to him and found Tora on his head. "TORA!" She lunged at him, but Jared stopped her with a finger. "Tora is not fond of enclosed areas. I've got a place lined up for him, but it will take a while for him to actually be able to get there. It's a safe area, and currently only 2 people can get there. Thing is, I'm the only one who knows of its existence, and Tora will find out one day. That day anyone that goes looking for him, should he reach that place, will not be able to find him. No Genjutsu, no Ninjutsu, and no other Illusions."

"What are you talking about?" the old lady asked.

"I made a deal with Tora. She'll be with you for 10 weeks, but then she will head to that very location. I will know full well when he gets there, as I have to modify the gate to allow him to get there. That will take some time, but I know full well its possible. You, on the other hand, I won't be allowing there, and for good reason. Any time you spend with Tora is overdoing it, and you don't spend much time with him. You need to learn that not everything needs to be compensated for, and pampering Tora is one of them." Jared told her, his voice stern.

The woman just stared at him. She wasn't expecting this, but, oddly enough, she liked it. "What's your name?"

"Jared Uzumaki." His voice never lost its edge.

"Well, Jared Uzumaki. I think you actually got the point of this little test." Everyone there had a look of "WTF?" on their faces. Jared, just looked confused.

"Come again?"

"You told me off, sure. However, you realized that doing so means you're not one that just follows orders. You speak up when you need to, and make your opinion known, regardless of if nobility doesn't like it."

Jared looked at Tora. _"No, I didn't know about this. She probably came up with that some time ago, and used my free spirit against me."_

"Why am I not surprised?" Jared sighed. "I don't give a shit about nobility, but if it comes down to it, I will respect them, should they deserve it. Before that, I highly doubted you deserved it. Now, I'm not sure what to say to that. Next time, make sure the one you're using knows that's what's going on. Tora actually hates it at your place. It's only because of the deal we made that he's even thinking of going back."

The woman nodded with a smile. "Anyway, I must thank you. And don't worry, as long as I know where he's going, I'm fine with it."

Jared looked at her. "Then you might want one of these." He pulled out a scroll, and unsealed a book. "This is what I used to learn how cats talk. If you study it, you may be able to talk with Tora after a while. Of course, it will take a while for you to get the hang of it."

"_Are you sure about this?"_ Tora looked at Jared.

"Not really, but I'm actually doing this for your sake. Just be happy that one day you might be able to connect with each other better." Jared told him. "Just one thing. When you actually get there, if you see something like this," He pulled out a 3-point Kunai. "Don't touch it. In fact, if I'm not there, you should stick around it and wait for a light. I'll be coming out of said light. Okay?"

"_Ok. Thanks for the warning."_

"More like a tip, but you're welcome." Jared smiled at Tora. Tora nodded and walked up to the woman. "He doesn't want to cuddle with you right now, so he'll be walking beside you. I doubt he fully trusts you right now."

"_Right on the money, as always. Thanks for the help Jared."_

"No problem Tora. After all, I can tell how you feel about certain people. Right now, you're more confused than anything." Jared stated, kneeling next to Tora.

"_Damn, you're good."_

"Yeah, thanks I know." Jared replied. "Shouldn't you be going now?"

"_Yes."_ Tora looked at Lady Shijimi.

They both left, Tora sending one last glance at Jared, hoping he'll get the message. He did. _'You're welcome, Tora.'_ Jared thought.

Everyone was staring at him, except Iruka, who was behind the desk. He was glaring at him. "Jared..."

"There's nothing to worry about Iruka-sensei." Jared stated, confusing everyone. "I doubt Tora will leave, and that mission is not likely to come up for a while."

Naruto nodded. He could also understand the cat's language. "He's right. He didn't just learn how to talk to cats himself, you know. He taught me as well. Tora thanked him several times during that little session."

Alice nodded. "In any case, Lord Hokage, do you have another mission for us? Hopefully that C-rank is good now."

Iruka stood up at her implications. "Your team is still new! The best they could hope to achieve is D-rank!"

"Iruka!" Sarutobi stated. "Alice, I have been looking for one that would work for the past few days. And wouldn't you know that yesterday, one had come in that I think could be of some use. You might also want to bring Gonta with you, as this is an Escort mission."

Jared tensed up, but no one noticed, as everyone was either looking at Alice, or Sarutobi. _'Is it really time for that?'_

"I've been waiting for this, Lord Hokage." Alice stated. "What are the details?"

Sarutobi smiled at her. "The client is a bridge builder from Wave Country. You are to escort him to his home and protect him from bandits and the like. This is to continue until the bridge he is building is finished."

Jared had only one thought. _'Tazuna... Now the real shit begins.'_

Sakura was the only one to catch the thought. She looked at Jared with a knowing look. _'She knows that I know something.'_

"You know, you should probably keep your thoughts from being broadcasted to me. And what did you mean about "the real shit"? Surely this couldn't be that bad?"

"I think it's better if I tell you later. Not really a good idea to say this now, as I have no physical proof." Jared replied, effectively shutting everyone else up, though some still had their suspicions.

"Anyway, send in the client." Sarutobi stated.

"And try not to get pissed if he insults us." Jared added, confusing the Genin.

An old man walked in with a bottle of sake. Jared recognized him as the first one to have an impact on his life outside the village. "This is Tazuna."

"What? A bunch of green-nosed brats? They look slow, especially the pink haired one." Jared's eye twitched. _'At least it wasn't Naruto. Otherwise he'd no longer have his head on his shoulders. This is still pushing it.'_

He heard Naruto in his head. _"You gonna let him talk that way about Sakura?"_

"_The only reason he hasn't been beheaded yet is because I have more self control than most, and he didn't insult you. Had he done that, if I didn't do something, Hinata would have."_ Jared replied telepathically.

"_Ah... point taken. Still, I don't think Sakura is that good with her emotions."_

"_That's what we've been working on. Controlling her temper. Same way you have."_

Sakura took that moment to join in. _"Jared, I seriously want to kill him. I'm holding back because I know that killing him is against the mission. I'm gonna need an outlet soon though."_

"_I know, and if my hunch is correct, you'll get one real quick."_

Alice was listening in on the conversation. "Anyway, meet at the Main gate in an hour. We leave then."

Everyone nodded and left, aside from Alice and Sarutobi. "I'm surprised he didn't kill you already, Tazuna." Sarutobi stated, confusing him. "He has already taken several lives, and had you insulted the blonde haired boy, Naruto, if he didn't kill you, I have a feeling the Hyuuga among the group would have."

"I can vouch for that." Alice stated. "Jared is obviously suspicious of this particular mission. Tazuna tried to stay impassive. "What do you mean? A kid like that doesn't know better."

"He knows more than he lets on. He always has." Sarutobi added, confusing Iruka. Alice spoke up there.

"It's obvious he knows that something up with this particular mission, but he probably thinks they can handle it. He did say that Sakura was going to get an outlet real soon. I just hope it isn't Tazuna. She's too much like Tsunade. She'd kill him in one hit."

She got to the door. "Tazuna, right now, you'd be safer with me than Sakura or Jared, and not for the reason you'd think. Let's go." they both walked out.

-1 hour later-

The entire team was waiting for Tazuna and Alice. There was only 3 minutes left.

"Hey, Jared? What did you mean about me getting an outlet soon?" Sakura asked. The others looked at him, wondering the same thing.

"I'll let you know when it's ready. It shouldn't take that long after we leave. Of course, I'll be staying back a little and stick to long range. I figure you guys should do the same. Not like she'll need it, but it would be better for all of us if we didn't get in close." Jared replied. It was at that point Alice and Tazuna walked up to them.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Alice asked. They all nodded. "Let's move."

They walked out of the gate Jared with a knowing grin on his face. He and Tazuna were the only ones that knew Tazuna had lied about the mission, and Jared also knew why he did.

They were walking for about an hour when Jared noticed the puddle up ahead. _"Hey Sakura. See that puddle up ahead?"_

"_Is that my little outlet? I don't see how water is going to help."_ Sakura replied.

"_Jared, what is it about that puddle that warrants it as an... Wait a minute."_ Alice started over that little chat.

"_Finally figuring it out? That puddle is not natural. In fact, it looks to have been made by a Genjutsu. I have a feeling I know full well who's in it as well."_

"_That's what you meant by her having an outlet? The ones that are in it? That's at least a Chuunin Level Genjutsu."_ Alice told him.

"_Yes, and it would do her some good. By the way, Sakura?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If you need to, go Vulcan on them. Either that or stick in close with the Fire or Elec sword. Or you could just use your fists."_

"_One fist, and a Cannon."_ Sakura told them, confusing Alice.

"_Alice-sensei, you might want to fake your guard being down. They will likely fall for it."_ Jared told her. _"Everyone else, get ready for an ambush."_

At this point Jared had passed the puddle, sensing both presences in there. _"Hey, Naru. We're going Lava."_

"_Ooh. I like that idea."_ Naruto replied mentally.

Alice and Gonta dropped their guards. It was at that point that 2 people came out of the puddle. _"Here comes!"_

Sakura turned around to see Alice and Gonta get shredded, all according to plan. "Heavy Cannon!" Her left hand turned into something similar to Green Blaster. She launched one shot at one of the two that came out, knocking him out easily. She launched a punch directly at the other one, who was too surprised at his brother being taken out in one hit.

After contact, he went flying through 6 trees, and cracked a 7th. "That's better." The first one groaned. Sakura pointed her Cannon at him. "Shut up." She fired it, blowing off his right arm. He was about to scream, but Jared shot a Lava Blob at his head, deforming it. He couldn't make a sound.

"Sakura, don't you think that was a little overkill?" Jared asked, as he wiped his mouth of the remaining lava.

"You're the one that said I would get an outlet later." Sakura countered.

"True." Jared looked at the one she punched. He went through a few handsigns. A clone appeared right next to him. "We're finishing off the other one though. Sorry, Naru. No Lava this time."

"Aw man!" Naruto complained.

Jared grabbed his clone's Left hand with his right. "Gemini... THUNDER!" They pushed their arms down a line, straight towards the other one. After releasing the lock keeping their fingers together, they pointed right at the other one. Right as they pointed at him with all 10 fingers, a Yellow Beam of light went straight towards him, surrounded by bright yellow lightning bolts.

The last thing they heard was a scream from that direction. "Now that... was overkill." Jared said.

Sakura and Naruto looked at him. "Agreed."

"Uh, guys?" Hinata asked, wondering what was going on.

"Tazuna, mind explaining to them why you lied about your little escort? I already know the situation in Wave, so I know full well who's after your head." Jared asked.

"You knew?" Tazuna asked, clearly shocked. "How?"

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but I know more than I let on." Jared told him. Tazuna remembered what the others stated in that room. "That Hokage of yours said the same thing."

"He knew that I knew something was up. Gato is a menace, and I will continue. First things first, Alice-sensei, Gonta-sensei, you might want to reveal yourselves now." Jared stated, quite clearly.

They both walked out of the bushes. "How did you know this was going to happen?"

"Did you forget who I am?" Jared raised an eyebrow at them. They both face palmed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Now, Tazuna. Why don't you explain why this Gato is after your head?" Gonta asked.

Tazuna went into the full story of why he lied about the mission. "That's why Gato is after me."

"Well, he's got something coming to him." Jared stated. "I have a feeling that this mission just went off the scope. Still, I think we should continue this particular mission."

"You're right, and we are. We still need to inform the Hokage of this little development." Alice stated.

"As well as collect their bounties. They will help pay for the parts that his village can't pay for."

"Anything not gotten from bounties, will be taken from Gato when he's dead." Hinata added, confusing the others. "What?"

"You really want to kill him? I figured you would want a softer approach." Naruto asked.

"No, that bastard is going to die. Whether it be by my hand, or the hand of one of you, I won't care. That bastard Gato is going to die before we're done with this mission." Hinata stated coldly.

This sent shivers down everyone's spines, even Tazuna. _'I'm not sure whether to be glad or scared that these guys are protecting me.'_

"Well then, I'll send a message to the Hokage and someone to collect the bounty on the Demon Brother's heads." Alice stated.

"You take care of the bounty. I'll let the Hokage know." Jared said, confusing her. His Lightning Clone was still there, and cleared his throat. "He'll take care of letting the Hokage know." The clone nodded.

The clone walked a bit away from the others. "Denpa Henkan! Jared Uzumaki! On air!" The clone disappeared after throwing his right arm into the air.

Alice and Gonta glared at Jared. "I didn't tell you guys because you wouldn't believe me. Naru can do it, and Sakura is obviously working on it. Hinata, I'm not sure if she can, but Sakura is currently working on that particular piece."

They were still glaring. "He better come back, and you're going to explain how this is done, and how Sakura is working on a Denpa Henkan." Alice said, tone cold.

"It's kind of a back-up for me and Naru, and Sakura tends to use the partial status to relieve stress, since she can't really do much else with it." Jared told them. "I don't really use it for anything other than long distance travel. Also, the Chakra Network tends to disappear when I do so. It comes with turning into EM waves, I guess."

They both nodded. "Let's move on. You're still going to explain this later."

-3 days later-

They were at the shore of Fire Country, ready to take a boat to Wave. "This particular boat won't be able to fit all of you." The boatman said.

Naruto and Jared looked at each other, and then looked up with Denpa Vision, as they called it. (A/N: Their Denpa Vision allows them to see the Denpa World.) They saw there was a single Wave Road going across. "Well be good. We'll cover you guys from above." Naruto stated.

"What do you... Wave roads?" Sakura asked.

"Wave Roads." Jared replied.

"Alright, that's settled. Let's get going you guys." Hinata stated.

Jared and Naruto stayed behind while the others got in the boat.

"Shall we?" Jared asked.

"Let's." Naruto replied.

"Denpa Henkan!"

"Jared Uzumaki,"

"Naruto Uzumaki,"

"On air!" The finished in unison. The was a flash of light, and they both came out different than before.

Jared was wearing mostly Jade Green around his body. His right hand differed though. It was a Sapphire Blue, with a flame jetting out from the wrist. There was a symbol on the chest that looked like an Uzumaki Swirl. On his head was Jade Green helmet with a Dark Red visor. This helmet had antennae over the ears, something that could probably pick up good reception. (A/N: Picture Rogue/Burai/Bly for the body with those colors, and the helmet of Rockman/Megaman in said colors. All of which from RnR/MMSF.)

Naruto was wearing a completely Orange and Red body suit. There was a Fox symbol on his chest. His right hand was in the shape of a Fox's head, and was a Rusty Orange color. There was Red, Yellow and Orange flames coming out from behind the head. His helmet was in the same shape as Jared's, but was a Dark Red color, instead of Jade Green. His visor was a Light Green color. There also seemed to be 2 3 pointed wings that came out of his shoulder blades, though only for about 3 inches. There also was a picture of a fox with 9 tails on the lower back. (A/N: This is basically like Rockman/Megaman in MMSF/RnR. The color scheme, and symbol are what has been stated, and the head has been switched to the other hand while being a Fox head.)

"Ready Foxman?" the transformed Jared asked.

"Ready when you are Airbeast." Foxman, the transformed Naruto, replied.

They both fazed out and got on the wave road, only to find out that the path was not directly over the boat, though it was close.

As the boat moved on, Foxman (Naruto) and Airbeast (Jared) followed from above. Jared noticed something, and altered his frequency to talk to them. "Alice-sensei. We've got 2 beings ahead. Neither of them are Denpa Life forms. One seems to have a shit load of Chakra. The other seems to have a bloodline."

_Roger that, Jared._

"It's Airbeast. That's my Denpa Codename. Fitting since I use Airgod for this, right? Also, Naru is to be called Foxman." Airbeast told her.

_Fine. Airbeast it is._

"Airbeast, I'm picking something up." Foxman's hand told him.

"What do you mean, Kyuubi?" Airbeast replied.

"I sense a third life form, and this one is a Denpa Life form. We all have met Dragon Sky through Sakura, and this one has the same feel as him. Any ideas on who it is?" Kyuubi asked.

Airbeast didn't even have to think on it. He just looked at Foxman with shock. "There are only 2 possibilities. Leo Kingdom, and Pegasus Magic. Pegasus is Ice based, so it could be that he's here. Leo Kingdom is Fire based. Not good for the area, so it's highly unlikely that he's here."

"Got it. We're likely to face off against this Ice Pegasus." Foxman replied.

They got into Wave country, and went back into their normal forms, their Denpa Vision still active. The others took 5 minutes to get there, and only the boatman was confused at this.

"What's the verdict?" Gonta asked.

"We didn't figure out who it was, but Kyuubi found something interesting. Sakura, we may need to unleash the Dragon on the Pegasus." Naruto stated. Sakura just nodded.

"So, you overlooked him?" Sakura asked, further confusing the others.

"No, I couldn't detect him, even after Kyuubi pointed him out. He's hiding himself well. I thought I knew who these guys were, but unfortunately for the little AMian, I can't say for sure." Jared added. This sent a look of recognition on the ninja's faces. Tazuna was still confused.

"Tazuna, it would probably be better if you led us to your house and quick. They're preparing to attack, of this I can guarantee." Jared stated, earning a nod.

They walked off. It wasn't even 5 minutes before all of them found something was wrong. Jared sensed the Snow Hare. He threw a shuriken towards a bush, half scaring everyone. "Snow Hare."

This sent a look of confusion on Sakura's face. Then she realized something. "Wait you mean..." Hinata then yelled something out. "GET DOWN!"

Gonta and Alice got on the ground, Sakura tackled Tazuna, Hinata and Naruto also got down. Jared was a different story, he turned around with an open palm. His fingers somewhat curled. He saw the giant sword coming straight for his neck. The moment his hand was in place he sent out a pulse of Red energy. The sword hit the pulse and stopped at the continuous stream.

After 15 seconds of hovering due to the continuous pulse, the Sword went backwards and clattered to the ground. _'That sword... it _is _him.'_

"Well, I'm surprised someone could stop my sword without touching it. Was it that little Chakra Pulse?" A man standing on a branch asked him.

"It would've done more if I actually had a grip on it... Zabuza Momochi." Jared said, without turning around. Zabuza stared at him. In response to the stare, Jared turned to look at him with a glare. "Where's Haku? And what's with the Denpa life form?"

Zabuza visibly tensed at this. "I have no idea what..."

"Save it! I know that Haku helps you out of tight spots, under the guise of a Tracker Ninja from Kirigakure. I even know about his little bloodline that allows him to use Hyouton. He's not the only one who can, however." Jared stated, confusing everyone else present. Zabuza, however, was just plain shocked.

"How you know all this, I don't know. But none of you will be leaving here alive!" Zabuza snapped his fingers. "Starting with you!" He popped up in front of Jared ready to cut him in half.

CLANG!

Jared didn't even flinch at this. "Is that all you've got?" His sword, Liger, was in his hand and stopped the giant Head Cleaver from even making a cut. "Cause if it is, you're screwed." His eyes went from normal with Diamond pupils to the Rinnegan, further confusing Zabuza. (A/N: You didn't think I got rid of this, did you?) He took that moment to push Zabuza off of him with a little Jutsu he remembered. "Shinra Tensei." Zabuza was blown back by an unseen force.

"The hell was that?" Zabuza shrieked as he got up. Jared still had Liger in his hand. "You've lost this match, Zabuza. It's best you break your little contract with Gato. Before I leave Wave, he's dead anyway. Whether you die before he does, is of no concern to me."

Zabuza stared into his eyes. The 3 rings finally making sense in his head. "The Rinnegan! You bastard!"

He charged Jared once again. Sakura saw this little charge and decided to help out. "Plasma Gun." She whispered. Her right arm shifted to what seemed to be a pinkish ball with 3 white balls surrounding it. There was lightning come from the inside. She fired it at Zabuza effectively paralyzing him. "You really think he came alone?" Sakura asked. "Hey, Jared. Why not use that little Shadow you showed me?"

"Good idea. I'd love to see him break." Jared replied, as he put his hands in an unknown sign. Only Sakura recognized it. "Clan Jutsu: Shadow Possession Jutsu!" His hands were together, his right above his left. Both hands had the middle and ring fingers straight up. His shadow extended to grab on to Zabuza's shadow. _'That's a Nara Clan technique! How does he know it?'_ This was the prevalent thought among all of the others. Naruto and Sakura were the only ones not surprised at this.

His hands separated from each other. He went through some more unknown handsigns. "Secret Jutsu: Shadow Bending." At this, Zabuza's joints were bending in ways that even Sakura thought wasn't possible. His elbows went backwards a full 180*. His knees went in reverse as well, making his feet go straight up to his face. His spine was snapping, and everyone could hear it. It was as if the spine itself was being twisted. Zabuza finally passed out, but was utterly killed when his head did a complete 180 in less than a second.

Everyone looked at Zabuza. Tazuna looked at him in fear and awe. Gonta was the first to say anything. "That's gotta hurt." Everyone looked at him.

"Gonta-sensei, that didn't do us any good." Sakura stated.

"Hey Jared?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah?"

"You said there were two people, one of which has a bloodline. If I'm correct, Zabuza doesn't have one." Hinata told him. Alice and Gonta looked at her and nodded.

"She's right, he doesn't."

"I know. What I'm surprised at is that Haku didn't interfere. My guess is he would have sent 2 senbon to his neck putting him in a false death." Jared told them. "Haku is the one with a bloodline."

Everyone stared at him. Someone else came out, no mask, but the person looked like a girl. "You're right on that. I do have one. However, I never really liked Zabuza." Everyone looked at her. "And by the way, he always had me act like a male, when really I'm female."

Jared just stared. The others glared at her. Jared shook off his shock. "From what I hear, you're grateful he saved you from a pit of loneliness. Why the sudden change?"

"It was all a facade on my part. He raised me as his tool, nothing more. There was nothing I could do at this point, and quite frankly, I'm glad that bastard is dead. He deserved it." Haku looked at the dead body. "Gato hired us to kill Tazuna. With Zabuza out of it, there is no need to fulfill that little notion."

Everyone looked relieved. Jared had a few questions. "Haku, I have some questions for you."

"I'll answer them, since you actually took care of him." Haku replied.

"Were you ever really aligned with Kirigakure?"

"No, I wasn't. He had me pose as a Tracker Ninja, just to get others from taking him out." Haku replied.

"Who is the Denpa Life form we sensed earlier?"

"You know about that too, huh?" Haku replied. "His name is Pegasus Magic. He's quite fitting for my bloodline, which I figure you already know about."

Jared nodded. "Will you be able to teach me and Naruto part of your ice style?" This one caught all of the others off guard, even Haku. "You... You can use Ice?"

"Thanks to our Uzumaki Bloodline, we can combine the 5 Nature Elements into the Sub-elements. I have a few Ice Jutsu but they mainly take the appropriate Water Jutsu to use it. Naruto can't even do that. However, I know that we can use Hyouton, so your ice Jutsu aren't really out of the question. Bloodline or not, it probably doesn't matter. The Rinnegan should allow us to use it." Jared explained.

"For a fellow Hyouton user, I would be honored. Though, I am not sure if you can use some of them." Haku replied.

"Can't hurt to try, can it?" Jared replied. Haku smiled in response. "It has been a long time since I was truly happy." Haku paused, to close his eyes. When she opened them back up, the pupils turned into a green diamond. "What do you think Pegasus?"

Jared, Sakura, and Naruto activated their Denpa Vision. "I have no problems with them. However, that girl with Pink hair has a familiar feel to her."

"Is it because Dragon Sky is with me?" Sakura asked.

"Well I'll be. Never thought that Air head would ever find someone to work well with him. I'll have to work with her personally."

"I can't even take on a full Denpa Henkan state. I still don't have enough control to do so. I can do parts of my body, but not the entire thing." Sakura replied.

"Then you and I have a lot of work to do. Haku, I will work with her, while you work with the blonde and the other one with Ice. That is what I'm good with." Pegasus stated, earning a nod from Haku.

"Then it's settled. I'll work with you on Hyouton. If you can continue with the Hyouton, and add on to what it can be used for, I will be happy with that alone." Haku told them.

They all deactivated their Denpa Vision. Haku looked at Tazuna. "I am glad to not be after you any longer, Tazuna. I have seen the state of your village, and wish to help protect you. If Gato comes, he will die for sucking this village dry."

Tazuna was immediately relieved. Jared and Naruto nodded. Alice was still suspicious. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Haku never liked killing in the first place." Jared stated, causing everyone to look at him, even Haku.

"How did you..."

"I know this, because I saw your eyes. You hate killing, and would avoid it if at all possible. Traveling with Zabuza has forced you to either kill or fake a kill. You're a lot more kind hearted than that, and would rather send someone into a coma than kill them." Jared continued.

Haku nodded. "You are good. I realize I can truly trust you, however, I can't say the same for some of them. They obviously don't trust me."

Alice and Gonta glared at her. "I can tell you don't like me, but without a family, I have no where else. However, with Pegasus Magic along for the ride, I can travel as a Denpa Human. Since I was never aligned with any Ninja Village, I am not considered a Rogue. You have no reason to trust me since I was with Zabuza. He may have taught me everything aside from my Jutsu concerning my bloodline, but I hold no affection towards him, and would even accompany you to collect his bounty. Thanks to me, it went up a lot." Haku walked to Zabuza's body.

"You were always a stubborn, reckless, fool. I looked up to you once, you saved me, but it turns out everything was for your benefit alone. You're dead, and I feel nothing for you." She walked to his sword. She picked it up with relative ease. "Zabuza, you may have trained me with weapons of all kinds, even your sword, but I never thought I would be using it next. Maybe you'll get better luck in the afterlife, because I sure as hell know you won't here." She sheathed it on her back.

Jared walked up to her, Sakura right beside him. "There is nothing more for me to say on Zabuza. If he wanted me to be sad for his death, I'm not even sorry to say that I'm not. He was a Royal bastard."

Jared smirked at that. "I wasn't looking for anything on Zabuza. So you know, he probably did grow to like you, but no where near enough to consider you family. Being alone with only one other person does that to you. Trust me on this one." Jared sighed, losing his smirk.

"Anyway, I've gotten some training with EM waves done with Sakura, but she doesn't have full control over that particular ability. However, it's not that she doesn't lack the potential to do so. No, that's not it. It's her reserves. They're too low to use it frequently. Her control is much better than her reserves, which are Mid-Genin level, at best. If not for the fact she can use Dragon Sky's life force as her Chakra, she wouldn't even be able to take part in a certain combo that she, Naruto, and I can use."

Haku looked at her. "I have no need for the information on your combination Jutsu. Once I have taught you what I know, it is up to you how you use it. I will also leave you both to your devices at that point. Even if I must stick to the shadows, I will still protect this place from any threat I can, or die trying."

They both nodded. Haku walked back with them to the team. "Alright, let's go. Tazuna, even after we are gone, she will protect this village. Just as Kaiza had done before he fell to Gato." Jared stated, shocking Tazuna once more.

"Kaiza?" Sakura asked. Jared nodded. "You can ask them about him later. Just make sure his grandson Inari is not present when you do."

Everyone nodded. Tazuna was looking at Jared with a lot of interest. _'He knows more than the rest, obviously. Question is: How much does he really know?'_

They all walked silently towards a pier with a 3 story house on it.

Tazuna walked right in the door. "Tsunami, I'm home! And I've got the best bodyguards I could ever ask for."

Tsunami looked at them. "Well, thank you for getting my father home safe."

Naruto smiled at her. "It's no problem, ma'am. It's what we do."

That was the moment a boy came into the room. Jared immediately knew who this was. Tazuna looked at Jared, and saw something on his face he didn't think he would see so soon. "I take it you already know who this is, Jared?"

Jared didn't say a word. His reply was a simple. "Inari, you and I need to talk." The boy visibly flinched at the tone. "If you're going up against Gato, you're going to die." He had a face of indifference, but Jared knew better. _'I figured it would be like this.'_

"And that's exactly why we need to talk." Jared's tone didn't lose its edge. That statement had all of the Ninja there look at him. "It would be best to do this privately. You don't want others hearing about your little problem, and I sure as hell know some of them don't want to hear of mine again."

Naruto and Sakura covered their mouths. Alice was suspicious of what he was saying. _"Jared, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm going to convince him his ideals are wrong, and the only way to do that is by telling him of the pain others gain. I won't hurt him physically. He may not like what he hears, however, right now, it's one of the few ways, and the least painful."_ Jared replied. _"I'm not going into details of what I'll tell him, but they'll thank me later."_

"Let's go Inari." Jared walked out of the door. Inari was looking at him in shock. He just walked out, wondering what had to be so private.

-outside-

Jared was sitting at the edge of the pier. Inari saw him and was obviously wary of what he was going to say. "Sit down, cause this is gonna take a while to go through."

Inari was hesitant, but sat down a bit away from him. "What is so private your friends can't even hear it?"

"It's not that they can't hear it, its that they don't want to listen to it again. The last time I told them, a few trees went crashing to the ground in their rage. In reality, Naruto and Sakura, the blonde male and pink haired girl, are the only ones who know what I'm about to show you. I sugarcoated it for them. I didn't show them, like I'm about to show you." He went through some handsigns. "Just remember that what you see, though only an illusion, is the truth. You also will not be seen, heard, or even felt during this particular illusion." He finished up the handsigns. "Secret Jutsu: Memory Projector." Inari had flinched, about to fall off the stump he was on. Instead, he fell on his hands and knees.

"What...What was that?" Inari asked. He looked into Jared's eyes.

"You saw a life. My life before I met Naruto. Something I truly regret going through, but I don't regret any of it. All of what happened led me to him. He had it worse than me." Jared stated, his eyes strangely void of anything. Happiness, anger, hope, boredom... Life. His eyes were dead. "Naruto's life was worse than mine. Like me, he had a smile on his face as if nothing were wrong. However, only one person ever knew the truth. That one is the purple haired girl, and she is currently his girlfriend. Growing up an orphan does a number on someone. He was alone from Day 1."

Inari gasped. "How is he even alive? I saw what happened to him. How could he survive all of that torture and still have the will to move on?"

"It's an Uzumaki thing. Our stubbornness is one of our greatest strengths. It is also one of our greatest weaknesses. I managed to bring his mother back to life when he was 6. Had I not come into his life, he wouldn't have met his mother, wouldn't have known a thing about his father until a few years from now, and what's more, he still doesn't hate the village for what they did to him. Sure he doesn't like the fact they tortured him for days on end, but that doesn't mean he gave in and killed himself. It just meant he had nothing to lose, and everything to prove." Jared added.

Inari looked at him. He saw what both Jared and Naruto had been through. "You really want him to be happy, don't you? That's why you stick up for him."

"Bingo. Looks like showing you what we've been through worked wonders for you." Jared replied.

"I still don't get most of what you've been through, but I know its worse than what I've been through. Even you being here is probably hurting others, thinking you're dead." Inari stated, making Jared flinch. "What was that?" His tone was concerned.

"You showed me everything from your life. Even in that Texas area. I still don't know where that is, but the last thing I saw about you explained that. You're not even from this dimension. I never thought about that. A lot of people have it worse than me. Still, when you showed me that Naruto's life, I never once saw you in there." Inari added.

Jared sighed. "That explains a lot for me. You saw my life, and Naruto's life without my interference. That's not really a good thing to see."

"Maybe not, and I saw some things I wish I didn't. Still, at least it showed me how good I have it compared to you and Naruto-niisan. I also saw him telling me off. If not for that, I probably wouldn't have done anything on it. I'm glad you showed me all that." Inari told him with a smile.

"I see. Just don't tell anyone what you saw about me. Those last moments before I ended up in Uzushiogakure. I can't let anyone find out about that. Not now, not ever." Jared told him. Inari simply nodded.

"I know. Something like that probably isn't worth telling anyway." Inari smiled a real smile. "Anyway, let's go back inside. I probably won't be better right away, because Gato is still alive, but at least I know he'll die before you guys leave. Now I have hope. Something I haven't had for a long time. For that, I thank you."

Jared nodded with a small smile on his face. Sakura was right on top of the roof, able to hear everything they said. She was hoping to ask Jared what was so bad, but to say that he sugarcoated his life before Naruto? She wanted to know why he had it so hard, and was going to ask him, until he told Inari that what he found out was not to be told to anyone. She couldn't tell him she heard what he said. As much as she wanted to find out what he meant by from another dimension, she wouldn't ask. She couldn't betray his trust. If what he said was true, then it really explains him better than anything else.

_'I have to find out for myself, but now is not the right time. I have to wait. He'll tell me when he's ready, or when it catches up to him. Whichever comes first.'_

-the next day-

Sakura and Haku were in the forest.

"Alright. It's obvious you have been given a riddle to solve. Have you done so yet?" Haku asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I know what to do, but I haven't figured out how to do so." Haku nodded at this. "He said your reserves are your problem. You say it is your control. I figure it is a little of both."

They both activated their Denpa Vision. "Pegasus, why don't you share a little light on this? I'm not sure if I can explain it properly."

"Gladly. He said it was your reserves, which is only partially correct. You see, going for a complete Denpa Henkan uses up a lot of Chakra at first. By ninja standards, it would be close to Mid-Chuunin level. Once you do it a few times, it tends to take less chakra. Do it enough times it will go down to about Low-Genin level in Ninja terms."

"So that's why the reserves are a problem. What about control?" Sakura asked.

"You see, you have the control over your chakra. There's no doubt about that. However, you cannot fully control the power of Dragon Sky until you solve his riddle, and execute it. Thing is, there is a way around it, and only I know of it."

Haku stared at him. "You knew of a way around the whole riddle and you didn't tell me?"

"If I did, it would've taken even longer. Trust me. This would have taken years for you. Listen up, because this is more of a long term thing. You already have some control over his power." Sakura's eyes widened. "You simply lack the knowledge of how to use it completely. Use it often, and you will slowly gain control over it."

"Wait, so you mean that if I use his power for long enough, then I can slowly gain control over it?" Sakura asked.

"That's basically it. However, doing this will be highly taxing on your body if you do so for too long."

Sakura was in thought. "Jared told me about the Denpa Viruses. Is it possible to bring them here so I can do this effectively?"

Haku stared at her. "Why would you want to do that? You probably have no experience with them."

"Maybe not in this area, but in Konohagakure, I've taken out a few of them. Mainly those Hard Hats, that damn crow, and a few of those cannons." Sakura replied.

"Ah, so you do have some experience with this. Try to flare Ole Air head's Denpa energy. That would bring them straight to you. Just be ready for an onslaught." Sakura nodded, and tried doing so.

She activated her Denpa vision, and saw several Mettenna, and a few things that looked like ghosts. "Heavy Cannon!" Her right hand turned into the same cannon she used on the Demon Brothers.

She started firing it at the Ghosts, thinking that they are probably a bigger threat than the Mettenna. "Wide sword!" Her left hand turned into a sword that got wider as it went down the blade. She cut the Mettenna that got too close, and started firing at the others that were getting too close. Those that got close enough to hit her got cut in half by the sword.

After 10 minutes of this, Sakura was panting. The Denpa Viruses were wary of this and continued to charge her. _"You are doing something that is beyond your reach. You will end up killing yourself if you continue."_

"_I don't care right now. If I can learn to harness your power completely, even if only to help out Jared, I won't care."_

"_Stubborn to the end. I like that."_

"_Right now, I could care less."_

She fired another few shots. She was basically running on empty. Haku was about to intervene when Pegasus told her to stop. Sakura started glowing on her neck. She continued to fight them off. However, now she was doing it with renewed vigor. Haku was a little surprised when her Chakra jumped up. "Pegasus?"

"It's progressing faster than I thought. I don't know how or why, though, so don't ask."

Haku sweatdropped.

The Cannon on Sakura's right arm went from Green and white to Black and Blue. She didn't even call out the name of it, but Pegasus knew that she upgraded it. She fired it and got rid of 9 Viruses, shocking them all.

"_Sakura Haruno. Your determination to learn to control something to help someone else is heartwarming. You have earned this in my opinion. Behold my power!"_

Sakura collapsed, enticing the Viruses. However, they were blown back due to the scream she emitted. The remaining Viruses were deleted by the sheer sound of it.

Sakura glowed a Jade Green, causing Pegasus to gape. Haku noticed, and gaped at him. When the glow died out around Sakura. She was in a new form, though prone.

"I...did it..." Sakura said, before releasing the Denpa Henkan when she fell unconscious.

"That could've gone better, wouldn't you say?"

"No kidding." Haku replied.

-elsewhere-

Jared sensed something that was familiar. Naruto picked up on it. "What's up?"

"Sakura just released a massive amount of Dragon Sky's power. Much more than she should be able to control." Jared's tone denoted his worry. "I'm heading to see what happened." Jared jumped up. "Denpa Henkan! Jared Uzumaki, On air!" He flashed, and then landed on a wave road. He went towards Sakura and Haku. _'I hope I make it in time.'_

-back with Haku-

"You know, Haku. Jared probably will think she drew on too much of his power."

"I know. The best we can do right now is tell him what happened when he gets here. I know that massive increase in her Chakra levels was from the Dragon." Haku replied.

Right then, Airbeast came down. "Haku, what did you do to her?" His tone was cold.

"It's alright, Jared. She fell unconscious after successfully performing a Denpa Henkan." Airbeast tensed.

"First off, in this form, it's Airbeast. Second, how did she manage to do that?"

"That would be my fault." Pegasus told him. "You see, there was a way around the riddle, and normally it would have taken time. A lot of time. She managed to show the determination for something. What it was, I have no idea. However, through that determination she upgraded the Heavy Cannon into a Black and Blue version of it. One not even I know of."

Airbeast looked at them. "Do you mean this? Omega Cannon." Jared's left hand turned into a Black and Blue version of the Heavy Cannon. "This is the only Cannon above the Heavy Cannon, and it fits the description you gave."

"That's the one, alright. It's power was destructive. I'm not human, so I can't say for sure if she's okay, but I know for a fact she's alive. Her frequency has not died out."

"Her Chakra is dangerously low right now. It's Chakra Exhaustion." Airbeast told them.

"Chakra Exhaustion, huh? That means she pushed her to her limits to do all of that. She was probably ready to die in order to do this. For what reason, however, I don't know." Haku told him.

"I'll take her back to Tazuna's. She'll need to rest up for a while." Airbeast told her. He went back to his completely human form. "Don't worry. Even in this form I'm fast." He placed a hand on Sakura's stomach before placing 2 fingers to his forehead. They both fazed out.

"What was that?" Haku asked.

"I don't know. That wasn't a Denpa move."

"Not Chakra based, either."

"What's more is, he doesn't have an FMian or AMian with him. In fact, I don't even see how he can Denpa Henkan."

"What?" Haku was truly surprised. "He's able to Denpa Henkan without a Denpa Life Form? Is that even possible?"

"Oh, It's possible." A voice stated behind her. She turned around, ready to throw a Senbon. She noticed it was Jared. "So you know, this is only a Pyre Clone. A Jutsu unique to me and Naru."

"What do you mean by it's possible?"

"I know of a few that have been able to Denpa Henkan without the aid of anything, or anyone, else. On earth, there was once a civilization called Mu. That civilization was more like Planets FM and AM than Earth. They were highly adept with Denpa Life forms, and even created some of their own. Some of the more powerful ones could Denpa Henkan without any outside help. However, they were rare, and only showed up when they were needed. I, on the other hand, use a being of Pure Spirit Energy to accomplish the same result." Jared paused to let it sink in.

Haku, for one was a little shocked. Pegasus, on the other hand, just gaped. "You...You found a way to Denpa Henkan without a Denpa Life Form?"

"It started out as an experiment. Turns out that any being of pure Energy can be used to perform a Denpa Henkan, sealed or not." Jared stated. "This means the Bijuu can do the same thing. After all, Naru uses a Bijuu to do so. We call him Foxman when he goes Denpa Ningen."

Haku nodded. "Just one question."

"Fire away."

"Do you know where the other Bijuu are? With this information, we could pass it on to other Jinchuuriki." Haku stated.

"I know one for a fact is in Sunagakure. His name is Gaara, and currently is the Kazekage's son. Currently a little unstable. There are two in Kumogakure. Their names are Yugito Nii, and Kirabi something. Gaara has the 1-tail. Yugito has the 2-tails. Kirabi has the 8-tails. 3 tails, as far as I know, doesn't have a container, especially since once the Mizukage Yagura dies, Sanbi will be released. The others, I don't know who they are, or where they are." Jared told her.

"Then the 1-tail, 2-tails, 8-tails, and 9-tails will know of it when we are done." Haku replied.

"One more thing. Before you go, ask the original about a seal you could use to strengthen theirs. Some of them will not work properly. 8-tails, I don't have any worries, since I believe Kirabi and the Hachibi get along just fine. Yugito and the Nibi are probably the same as well. Gaara and Shukaku don't get along easily, and he's bound to have some troubles. There is also the threat of Akatsuki. He'll give you the details at the same time." he told her before looking up. "Looks like it's time for me to go. Later." He melted back into the tree he was sitting on.

"That is one strange boy. I'd really like to pleasure him. Something I have never done, or even thought about." Haku told herself.

"I'd forget about that Haku. Sakura has his heart already, and he has her's. There's nothing you can do about that. And if you kill her, he'll kill you." Pegasus told her.

"I see that, but I don't believe I was talking to you." Haku retorted calmly.

00000x00000

That was a weird explanation at the end.

Yes, that was a bit of an addition to the Denpa Henkan. Something I kinda came up with myself. When you think about it, all the FMians really are are beings made of electromagnetic waves. They don't have a physical form, however, with certain means they can be seen, just like a ghost. Airgod is the same way, being similar to a ghost, but technically alive.

The Bijuu are beasts made entirely of Chakra. They have no true physical form, and therefore can do the same. They are simply a mass of condensed Chakra.

Yes, I know that Chakra is a combination of Physical and Spiritual Energy, they have no physical form on their own. For this reason, he can do so, by converting his Chakra into Denpa waves, thus becoming a temporary Denpa Life Form.

The Chakra basically becomes the Denpa energy to use in that form, thus getting rid of the Chakra Network. However, due to a lack of EM technology, the Denpa weapons will work against Ninja. In fact, they could be used to kill the dead, though it's not completely confirmed yet. I just know that the Zombie Duo is not gonna like going up against them if they ever do. When they turn back into human form, the Denpa Energy becomes Chakra once more, though it's still possible that you'll be exhausted.

This is not something I feel should be used often, and in reality, the only times it will be used are in certain situations which I am not naming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**D882:** Well, since the others are currently out Zombie Hunting, I guess I'll say it. Enjoy the Chapter!

**Chapter 8**

It has been 2 days since they got to Wave Country. Sakura has been learning to control Dragon Sky on her own through Denpa Henkan. All she's been doing is trying to maintain for as long as she can. She has gotten it to an hour, but collapses right afterwards.

Jared had found it relatively easy to learn the Ice Jutsu. Naruto, on the other hand, was having a hard time. Haku was trying to explain it to him again, but Jared decided to do so this time.

"I've already gotten what she's been saying. It appears you haven't, though, and that's what hurting you with this. I can tell you're trying to straight for Ice only. That's the problem, am I right on that?" Jared asked Haku, who nodded.

"You know how to use Water Chakra, and you have a bigger affinity for Air than even the Yondaime Hokage. You need to learn to draw on them separately, and then combine them. Trust me, it's not easy doing multiple things at once for a normal person. You and I aren't really normal, though. You want to know why?" Jared asked, only for Naruto to point at his gut. "Bingo. The fox can control your Chakra as well, meaning a bigger chance at messing up on control. However, if you work in sync with him, then you might actually be able to pull it off."

"Wait, so if I work on using one element, and the fox does the other, it would make it easier for me to use the sub-elements?" Naruto asked. Haku looked at them both and saw what Jared was saying.

"I never thought about that. That would work somewhat easily, but you'll need to learn to do so on your own." Haku told them.

They both nodded, and got back to work. Naruto got them down much easier than before. With some help from Foxy, there was little doubt he could pull it off. Then he got an idea, without Foxy. He was working on the Ice Needle Blitz. He summoned the water from the air, doing better at it than Jared has done. That was when he froze them, and sent them at the target. Haku looked at him, impressed that he actually got it.

Jared wasn't really surprised, but he did do good. "Get that done faster, and you've got it better than I do." Haku stated. Naruto nodded at that, happy with what he did.

"_**You did that on your own that time. Decrease the timeframe, or send it as they are freezing, and you're good."**_

_'Thanks Foxy.'_

Naruto looked at the others, and nodded. They got back to what they were doing, while he continued on on said Jutsu.

-elsewhere-

A pudgy man with sunglasses was standing in front of a man in a black cloak with red clouds all over. He looked like a shark on legs, with a bandaged sword on back.

"That bastard Zabuza failed. You really think you can handle these brats?" The short man asked the shark man.

"Zabuza was a good for nothing son of a bitch. Always has been." The shark man replied. "Always will be. My prices aren't cheap, Gato."

"Name it. I've got money, women, land, basically anything you could want." The pudgy man, Gato, replied.

"This brat has been my target for a few years now. I want him alive, as payment." The shark man stated.

"Well, you're in luck. You can knock out 2 birds with one stone, Kisame. He just so happens to be one of the ones guarding Tazuna. You can have him to yourself. Tazuna must die. Remember that." Gato told him. "The rest are up to you to deal with as you see fit."

"Fine by me." Kisame replied. "He's the only one to leave this country alive among that group."

"I'm getting chills at the battle... No, slaughter." Gato stated, as he turned around to leave the room.

-with Hinata-

Sakura and Hinata were on the bridge, ready to defend Tazuna at a moment's notice. They didn't seem like it though.

"Are you two just gonna sit around and do nothing all day? Sheesh, you're like human roadblocks, or something." One of the workers stated.

Sakura looked at him. "If you must know, we're searching the area for any hostilities that could pose a threat to this bridge, and Tazuna. Aside from the waves beneath us, there's nothing. See what you're eyes can't, and you see the truth."

Hinata wisely stayed out of it. It wasn't long before she tensed up. "Sakura?"

She looked at her, and went back to her senses that Jared had her hone before she was even a Genin. She paled. "No... There was no threat that big minutes ago. Where did he come from?" They both looked in the general direction of the massive Chakra Source.

"I don't know, but it started out deep in the forest. It's almost on par with Naruto-kun's Chakra Levels. But this one is different." Hinata replied.

"Yeah, Naruto has 2 Chakra types. This guy has one type. Wait a minute... do you think its..." Sakura started.

"Without a doubt. I don't know if they're here for Naruto, or Tazuna. If it's Tazuna, they're probably gonna be after both." Hinata finished.

"What are you talking, about?" The worker asked them.

They looked at the worker, then back at each other. They nodded. "A great battle is about to begin." Hinata started.

"Hinata, you stay here. I can get to Naruto and Jared faster, and the 3 of us can come in a different way. Someone has to let them know about this." Sakura told her. She just nodded. In a pink flash, she left.

-with Jared-

Jared lost his focus for just a second, causing him to drop the Jutsu he was learning. Haku looked at him. "Alright, what happened? You don't lose focus for no reason."

Naruto looked at him. They both nodded to each other. "First one is coming." Jared told him.

"How long do you think they'll wait?" Naruto asked.

"Can't say for sure. I'd say tomorrow at the latest. I still can't tell if he's after you or Tazuna." Jared replied.

"Who are you talking about?" Haku asked.

"This amount of Chakra is almost on par with a Jinchuuriki. Thing is, it'll all him. This puts the person down to 2 possible people. Kisame Hoshigaki, and Madara. Thing is, he's alone. Not how I expected the first encounter." Jared told them when a Pink Flash came in. "Sakura?"

"We've managed to pick up an unnaturally high Chakra level. We think it's Akatsuki." Sakura told him.

"I've already narrowed it down to 2 people. If Hinata manages to get a good look at the guy, and he looks like a Shark, we're in luck... somewhat. If not, and I can tell it's not a Jinchuuriki, then we're dead either way." Jared told her.

"In either case, we're gonna need everything we've got and more. Meaning, no restrictions." Naruto continued, his tone ominous. 

Sakura was scared half out of her wits. "Don't you think that's a bit much? You could destroy the bridge in the process."

Jared looked in thought, but turned towards Naruto. "What?"

"I think I've got a plan, but it's not gonna be easy. And you'd have to play decoy." Jared told him.

"Wait a minute... Are you saying that we're gonna lead him away from the bridge?" Sakura asked, in complete disbelief.

"But wouldn't that give him an environmental advantage?" Haku asked. "I mean the best place to be that's even somewhat close to the bridge is the Ocean."

"That's not all there is." Jared told them. "Sakura, remember when I said that you should leave Akatsuki to me and Naruto?"

"Yes, but what does that... wait. You're not saying that you and Naruto are bringing it to the Denpa World, are you? I mean, I could help out there, but not much." Sakura stated.

Jared shook his head. "You wouldn't be able to help out in this particular fight. You probably could turn your Denpa Form to a more Real World weapon, but that wouldn't help you out much. No, we're leaving out Denpa attacks altogether. They use Denpa waves made from Chakra. If it's Kisame, like I hope, then his sword will absorb any and all chakra that makes contact. I'm not sure if that includes Denpa Chakra, but that's not what we're going to use."

Naruto understood where this was going. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, Naru. We're going for _that_. There's not many other options considering the current skill set. You know how dangerous it can get, and the bridge will be utterly obliterated if any of those moves are used on it. Just remember the one warning I gave you when I told you about it."

"Never aim it directly at the ground. Especially the big ones." Naruto replied. "Think we should let Gonta-sensei and Alice-sensei in on this?"

"It'd be a good idea." Jared told him. "I already told Gonta-sensei about Akatsuki, and the threat they posed to you. I gave him a general idea of the members, and of all of them, this one is the most dangerous for all of us. However, you and I have an advantage over him. That little advantage happens to be something that only Gonta-sensei and Alice-sensei has any clue about. Whether or not they can use it, though, I'm not sure. I just know they have a shitload of it."

"What do you mean Jared?" a distinctly female voice stated from a tree above them. Jared was the only one not surprised at this. "Why would only you, Naruto, myself, and my husband be able to use it?" They looked and found Alice sitting on the branch.

"First off, I know you should be able to use it. I'm just not sure that you actually know how to apply it. I can do so, because I know how to use it. This is not because of AG, though. I have my own knowledge of it. Naru can do so, only because I taught him. We're gonna need it for this, though. The other's don't stand a chance, especially with what they've got." Jared explained.

"So, this guy probably has a Chakra Draining weapon." Alice stated. "Not good for most of us."

Jared then heard Hinata's voice. _"Jared, I have a visual. It looks like a Fish man. I don't know anything on this guy, but his sword seems to have it's own chakra, and is feeding him."_

"_Hinata? His body is in the shape of a fish, but he has legs, arms, and you already described the sword enough, am I correct?"_

"_Yes. That's him to a T. You know who it is?"_

"_Yes, and it's a lot better than other one I figured it could be. Thanks for the info. This helps, and now we can plan accordingly."_ Jared told her.

"_You're welcome. Neko out."_ Hinata cut herself out. "Guys, good news and bad news. Good news is, the danger is less than I could think of." Jared told them, which gave a sigh from most of them. Naruto was the only one that wasn't completely good with it.

"What's the bad news?" He asked.

"It's still pretty bad. It is Akatsuki. His name is Kisame Hoshigaki. His Sword, called Samehada, drains his opponents Chakra, transferring it to its wielder. This means that Naru and I are our best bet at taking him down. I'm not sure if Alice-sensei and Gonta-sensei can help out, but if they can use techniques that aren't Jutsu, which I'm sure they know of some, and don't use Chakra, they will be good to have in the fight." Jared told them.

"I still don't see how you intend on getting past that little barrier, Jared. It's not like you can do anything outside Chakra." Alice told him.

"On the contrary. Naru and I can use Ki. Something few Ninja could ever use effectively, but Naru and I can use easily." Jared told her. Alice, to her credit, was a little surprised.

"You both can use Ki? That's unheard of in most Ninja, though Gonta and I can both use it. That would help out with the Samehada problem. Still, how do you expect to use it effectively?"

"We've been working on this stuff since he was 6. You know the rumors of the noises in the forests? The Blue lights? Yellow lights? That was us training Ki. We can even use it to fly, really damn fast. Though, we prefer to use the Denpa Henkan for extremely long distances." Jared explained.

Alice nodded. "That's good. I want a full list of abilities you can use with Ki, before this starts."

"I don't think we have that luxury. He's already on his way to the bridge. Looks like he's after Tazuna. We've already found out that flaring Ki won't tip off any Chakra Sensors. Meaning, by hiding the Chakra levels, but flaring Ki, we can signal Gonta-sensei without telling Kisame that we know he's coming." Jared stated. "Sakura, Naruto, Haku. We make for the bridge. It's highly likely that Gato has back up heading for the bridge by boat, and we'll need a group there to protect Tazuna." They all nodded.

"I'll signal Gonta. Saiyuki would do just fine at that. We'll meet you at the bridge." Alice told them.

They all nodded.

"Denpa Henkan!" All 4 simultaneously.

"Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Jared Uzumaki,"

"Sakura Haruno,"

"Haku Koori,"

"ON AIR!" They all finished simultaneously.

4 flashes, one red, one Blue, and 2 Green, appeared. From those lights, the Denpa Ningen forms of Haku, currently known as Ice Pegasus, Sakura, now called Green Dragon, Naruto, known as Foxman, and Jared, known as Airbeast, appeared.

"Ready?" Airbeast asked. They all nodded. "Take to the Roads. Rush to the bridge. Foxman, we're counting on you to get him away from the bridge."

"Roger!" Foxman replied.

"Green Dragon, you'll have to protect Tazuna when we get there. It's obvious he'll go after both with his massive reserves, allowing a massive amount of Water Clones. Remember, they are only 10% of the original's strength."

"Roger!"

"Ice Pegasus, you're with Green Dragon. With you're abilities regarding Ice, it would be a simple matter to freeze his Water Clones and shatter them."

"Understood."

"I'll provide backup for Foxman. He'll need it more than the others. This much, I know for sure." Airbeast stated. They all nodded. "Let's move!"

"Right!" They all jumped onto the wave road, and sped off toward the bridge.

-in Konohagakure-

Elisia and Kushina were working on something different for them both. They had procured a pair of gloves that Elisia was dying to try out.

"Are you sure they will work?" Elisia asked.

"That's why we're here, isn't it?" Kushina replied, only to receive a nod. "Then let's see if it's how it's supposed to be."

Elisia stared at the target. It was about 50 Yards out. She held her hands like she was holding an M4A1 Assault Rifle. _'Here I go.'_ "M4A1." Sure enough the proper weapon appeared. She smiled at that, but her face turned serious again. There was no scope, only the iron sights. "So it does work."

"Can't say that for sure. I just hope I haven't gotten rusty." Elisia replied, as she aimed at the target, while looking down the sights. Remembering the flaws it had, she accounted everything she remembered, and pulled the trigger.

There was a flash at the end of the barrel, that Kushina could only see for a second. "That's all? A flash?"

"Look at the target. Near bullseye." Elisia retorted. Kushina shunshin'ed over to it, and looked at it in shock. _'I didn't see anything come out of it. That flash was probably a distraction to make the enemy __think that nothing came out.'_ She went back to Elisia. "Think you could get rid of the flash? A ninja isn't supposed to reveal their position."

"You don't think I had my son teach me a few cloaking Genjutsu for no reason did you? Besides, the flash you saw was the bullet being fired. A side effect, but something that can be fixed with the right equipment." She replied.

"Equipment? What are you talking about?"

"M4A1 Silencer, Thermal optic scope." The weapon in her hand glowed a bit. When the glow retreated, the barrel seemed longer, and there was, what seemed to be, another barrel on top of it.

"What just happened?" Kushina asked.

"I just added the equipment that would be helpful. Let's see if I remember this correctly." She looked through the scope. She found what she was looking for. A wild rabbit. "Bingo." She pulled the trigger, and the noise was easily silenced, and the flash was close to gone. She walked over to the rabbit she shot. She examined it.

"Off by half an inch. Aim is still good. Could use a little practice, but I've still got it." Elisia stated, as picked the rabbit up. "You up for Rabbit stew? I know a thing or two about cooking wildlife." She looked at Kushina, who saw the rabbit.

"Nice shot."

"Thank you. Although, it could have been better. I was off my mark by about half an Inch." She dismissed the weapon. "I take it you know how to skin an animal?" Elisia asked. Kushina nodded. "That's good. Have you done so?"

"Several times. I've had to do so in the field of battle, just to survive. Not much else I can say there." They both nodded. "Then let's get ready for this."

-Bridge-

Hinata was looked at the shark man, Kisame Hoshigaki. "Move aside girl. I have no problems killing you right now, but I'm actually a little merciful at this point."

"Not likely Hoshigaki." Hinata replied, right before she heard what would be her saving grace.

"Omega Cannon!" It was male, and she knew that voice anywhere. Kisame jumped back, but the shot hit his sword, which absorbed the shot. He looked at the one who fired it. "Well, well. The Fox came on its own."

"You want me? Then come and get me FISH FACE!" Kisame's eye twitched.

"What was that?"

Foxman was now Naruto. "What? You don't like being called a fish? I thought that's what you were. You're probably not even a shark. No, you're more of a guppy than a shark."

Kisame was rolling off his Killing Intent in massive amounts. "Kid. You. Are. DEAD!" Kisame charged him as he went poof.

"I'm over here, Shrimp!" Naruto was right on the edge of the bridge. He jumped off the edge, landing on the water. He slid off away from the bridge. Kisame followed him in rage. _'Phase 1, complete. On to Phase 2._' Jared thought.

Haku and Sakura were right next to Hinata. "Rest up, Hinata. You're gonna need it." Sakura told her, as Hinata fell on her rear end. "I hope he'll be okay. By the way, where's Jared?"

"He's headed after Kisame. Naruto's just leading him away from the village and the bridge. What they're gonna do is too dangerous to get him with here." Sakura stated. "I have a somewhat simple understanding, since they were both vague, but..."

"Let me guess. With it, they could destroy mountains with ease, maybe even Planets?" Hinata asked, causing them both to widen their eyes. Sakura shook it off and nodded. "So it's come to that, huh? Well, at least we know one thing. Ole fish face isn't likely to come back alive."

"No kidding." Haku stated. "Still, we have to keep Tazuna safe. Gonta and Alice are going to help Naruto and Jared. The 4 of them have an advantage over him."

-Ocean area-

Naruto was heading off across the water, when he didn't see any landmass for miles. _'This spot is good.'_

Naruto flared his Ki, signaling the others. Kisame finally caught up to him 3 minutes later. "You're fast on the water kid. Almost as fast as that Yellow Flash from your village."

"Not even close... I haven't even begun to open up yet. This area looks to your advantage, does it not?" Naruto asked. Kisame finally looked around, seeing that there was no land in sight. _'The hell does this kid think he is? Does he seriously believe he can beat me way out here, with all the Water out here?'_

"Wondering why I brought you out here? No land mass. In your rage, you followed me blindly, allowing you to lose sight of your other possible objective. Wave is miles out from here." Naruto told him. "Out here, no innocents get hurt, and I can go all out. Even with that sword of yours. In fact," Naruto went through a few handsigns. He couldn't feel his Chakra any longer.

"_**Fuck! Kit, what the hell did you do that for?"**_

_'An advantage. His sword drains Chakra. I'm not going to use Chakra in this fight, so I shut off all of my Tenketsu. I've got about 30 minutes before they will turn back on without the command.'_

"_**You do realize you can't use my chakra now right?"**_

_'I'm well aware of that. I can't use the chakra without the Tenketsu active. However, I can still draw on the Spiritual Energy from your Chakra. That's still a possibility. Ki is going to be our main source in this fight. Same with Jared, Alice-sensei, and Gonta-sensei.'_

"_**Wait... the location, your reasoning, it was all to protect the others, wasn't it? You're going to do everything you can to kill this motherfucker, and make your first kill?"**_

_'Bingo. The others are on their way here now. If anything, I'll be able to do more now, than I can do once they get here. Better make the most of it.'_

Kisame was trying to ask questions during this little conversation, and was already ticked that Naruto insulted him. Now he was pissed off. He charged Naruto, bringing his sword down straight for his head. Naruto just shunpo'd out of the way, and ended up in the air. "Can't a man talk to a Bijuu in peace? Oh yeah. That's why after me in the first place. Sorry forgot."

Kisame went through some handsigns, Samehada on his back. "Suiton: Water Shark Bomb!"

Naruto saw this and pointed at the Jutsu. "HA!" A beam came out of his finger and dispelled the Jutsu with ease, shocking Kisame. That was when Kisame noticed that he was floating. "The hell?"

"Surprised I'm flying? Wondering how I got rid of the Shark Bomb when I shut down all of my Tenketsu?" Kisame tensed. "Yes, I shut them off myself. Why, you may ask? The answer lies in your sword."

Kisame glared at him. "Suiton: Water Clone Jutsu!" At this point about 100 Water Clones up from the sea. Naruto looked at them. "Water Clones? Seriously?" Both of his hands were spread out, covered in a blueish-greenish glow. "Energy Wave Barrage!" His pushed both hands forward, and a lot of yellow lights came out of his hands, hitting each of the clones. It took him 7 seconds of this barrage to get rid of all of them. One even hit the real Kisame, knocking him back quite a bit. _'Kyuubi, and idea where the others are?'_

"_**Not here yet. They're close, though."**_

Kisame looked straight at Naruto. _'This brat is REALLY getting on my nerves.'_

This was the point a Giant Blue beam came up from behind Kisame. Naruto noticed it and pointed a finger at Kisame, who poised for defense. He almost didn't notice that there was another attack coming from behind him. Almost. He jumped up into the air, avoiding the Blue beam, finally noticing its size. _'If that beam had hit me, I would've been vaporized.'_

"Well what do you know? I missed." Jared stated, as he was floating over the water.

Kisame looked at him. "Who the hell are you?"

Jared looked at him. "Doesn't matter. You won't be leaving this place alive, Kisame Hoshigaki."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"That blast, though it missed, could have destroyed the Planet at full strength. That wasn't even 0.2% of it's full strength. But I'm not the only thing you have to worry about." Jared stated.

"Energy Wave Barrage!" A female voice shouted.

"Special Beam Cannon!" This one was another male. They both came up from above.

Kisame had decided to try to dodge all of them. However, once they both ended, Naruto was right in front of him. Time slowed down for Kisame. Naruto lifted his head up to look in his eyes. "SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE!" Kisame was hit point blank range by a massive shockwave emanating from Naruto.

Kisame, after being knocked back, was sailing through the air, straight towards a combined group of Jared, Alice, and Gonta. Gonta was staring straight at his neck, with 2 fingers on his forehead. Jared and Alice were in the same stance as each other. Their feet were just beyond shoulder width apart, hands cupped at the side, eying Kisame. 

"Special Beam Cannon!" Gonta fired it straight at his neck, beheading him instantly. Jared had sent a mental message to grab the head, and his sword the moment they were separated from the body. He did so and got out of there. "Saiyuki! Fire in 4 seconds!"

"Ka...me...ha...me..." They both started off in sync, when Jared fazed out to the opposite side of Kisame. "HA!" They both fired at the same time, from opposite sides. 2 beams of blue light came at him from opposite sides. There was an unexpected twist with this particular move. Jared's split off into 22 smaller beams as it got to a certain point, while Alice's stayed together. Gonta prepared one piece he figured could do some good here.

Alice's Kamehameha Wave hit Kisame dead on, while Jared's had gotten around him and hit the beam. Gonta saw this coming and got beneath the dome. "SUPER ENERGY WAVE BARRAGE!" He launched a few hundred of them into the dome from below.

-Back at the bridge-

Hinata, Haku and Sakura saw what seemed to be a few blue beams. Sakura knew full well what they were. "Well, there goes fish face." Sakura stated.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about those beams of light?" Haku asked. Sakura nodded. "I knew full well what just happened, too. No mortal Human could ever survive that. Especially if they are on the inside of the dome."

Hinata looked out there with her Byakugan. "Wow. That's... Destructive. Where's... Nevermind, I see him. Naruto's got his head, and his sword. The rest of Kisame's body is in the dome. Wait, what's Gonta-sensei doing underneath the dome?"

They both looked at her. Sakura tried to enhance her vision to see that far out using Denpa Waves. "Hinata... that's not good... for Kisame." Sakura smirked. It was at that very moment that a bunch of Blue, Yellow, and Green blasts came from below the dome. Hinata even saw them leave Gonta's hands, and go straight through the dome.

"Ouch." that was all Hinata said to that. Some of the workers had walked up to them, Tazuna included. "What the hell is going on out there?" Tazuna asked.

"I'll put it to you this way. All those lights in that direction," Sakura pointed towards the fight. "are being fired from Naruto, Jared, Alice-sensei, and Gonta-sensei. Kisame is in the middle of the Blue Light dome, where the smaller lights are going through. If he were to survive that, he would have to be immortal, but even that might not have saved him. His body is getting vaporized."

Everyone looked at them in shock. Tazuna had another question. "Do you know how they're doing this?" Sakura shook her head.

"I know what they're doing, just not how." She turned to the other workers. "Those 4 are the only Ninja able to do anything like that, much less with that particular source."

Hinata nodded, when she noticed something about Naruto and Jared. "Sakura, Haku. We may have miscalculated something." They both looked at her. "Naruto-kun, and Jared both have had their Tenketsu shut down. I can't hit them from this range, to turn them back on."

"Wait a minute." Haku started. "Jared told us that his Sword saps away chakra, and gives it to the user."

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. "They're not in Denpa Henkan, otherwise I wouldn't be able to see a Chakra Network period. I can see it, but every Tenketsu is closed. I didn't think Kisame could do that."

"I don't think Kisame did that." Sakura stated, confusing everyone there. "I think they did it themselves before the fight even began. Jared told me of a Jutsu he could use to temporarily shut off his Chakra network completely." Hinata gaped. "He told me the reason he created it. When going against the Jyuuken, they have the 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms. He didn't say much, but that was the original reason for creating that particular Jutsu. It stops him from using Chakra for 30 minutes after it's used. Only, he didn't have a use for it now."

"But with chakra being the source of a Ninja's power..." Haku started, only to be cut off by Hinata.

"I get it. By shutting off their Chakra Networks, they have to rely on other forms of fighting. They also won't lose any chakra, since it's not being emitted from the body."

Sakura nodded. "Which means they're using Pure Ki do all of that."

"Ki?" Haku asked.

Sakura nodded. "You know how Chakra is made of Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy?" A nod. "Well, Ki is another word for the Spiritual Energy. You don't need handsigns for Ki attacks. The two of them shut down their Chakra Networks so they can't access Chakra. Instead, they're using a part of chakra, something only those four can do, though highly destructive, they way it was put. I've never seen it in action before, though, so I can't say much, except for when this comes along."

Everyone stared at her. One of the workers grunted. "Know it all."

Sakura stared at him. "I don't know it all. This is the first time I've seen anything like this, so everything about Ki that I know is from hearsay, and that's not always reliable. There are a lot of things I don't know, and even more that I'm not sure if it's fact or crap." The worker just glared at her, and she glared back at him, releasing a bit of KI. He backed down.

-Ocean-

Jared, Naruto, Gonta and Alice were in a circle. "This was some good work." Alice stated. Jared nodded, before pulling out a Black Book that Alice recognized instantly. "What are you doing with that?"

"It's not a bingo book, per se. It's a member list. Kisame happens to be on this list. I'm just crossing him out." Jared replied in a very Kakashi-like way. He closed the book and dismissed it. "Done. Let's head back."

On the way back were asking questions. "Hey Jared?"

"Yeah, Naru?"

"You said the book was a member list. What did you mean?"

"Possible members of Akatsuki. I know some of them will get in there, but others I can't say for sure. Orochimaru, however, is not in there." Jared told them. "He fits the qualifications, and at one point he was a part of it."

Alice stared at him. "Then why isn't he in there?"

"Because by the time anyone finds him, he's already left the organization. I'm willing to bet he left a few years back." Jared replied. Naruto and Gonta nodded. The latter spoke first.

"That makes sense. He didn't share the same views as the others, and left."

"That's not all. Itachi Uchiha is also in this book." Everyone else tensed. "He's not much of a threat to me, however, he's a much bigger threat to Naru."

"Why is that? You two have the same abilities." Alice asked, a little ticked off.

"The reason for this is because Naru isn't as skilled at Genjutsu as I am. He can break up to High B-Rank Genjutsu, and Itachi is like a Genjutsu Specialist. I've even recreated the Tsukuyomi, which takes away a bit of his eyesight every time he uses it. It doesn't do the same for me, since I'm not using the Sharingan eye, and I'm using Ki, not chakra." Jared told her.

Alice just stared at him. Gonta looked at her. "You do realize he has a point. However, something that powerful has to have some drawback."

"You're right, it does. However, the only drawback it has is that after usage, it leaves me drained. From there, I have to use Airgod's Ki, or give him control of my body. The total amount of Ki used in that last fight was nothing compared to how much this version of Tsukuyomi uses. I can only use it once, and that's at full Ki reserves." Jared explained.

Alice took that as a good sign, and nodded. They were almost at the bridge. They saw a bunch of people coming straight towards the bridge via a boat. Haku, Sakura, and Hinata were ready to fight. Jared looked over towards Tazuna's place, and his eyes widened. "You guys continue towards the bridge. Tsunami and Inari are in trouble. Low thugs, nothing I can't handle in this state."

They looked at him and nodded. Jared flew off.

-at the Bridge-

Haku, Sakura and Hinata were looking at the edge of the bridge, Sakura wielding a sword, Haku having Zabuza's sword on her shoulder, and Hinata in her Jyuuken stance. "Be ready guys. They're on their way."

It was at that point that a plank hit the edge of the bridge. Gato walked onto the bridge. "Well well. Looks like Kisame chickened out." There was a bunch of thugs behind him.

"Kisame Hoshigaki is dead." Haku stated, shocking Gato.

"So, you decided to join up with them? What happened to your loyalty?" Gato asked.

"I had none to Zabuza, and definitely not to you." Haku told him, tightening her grip on the Zanbato.

Gato growled. "Kill the men, capture the women!"

The thugs charged, when the Kunoichi heard Naruto. "Hyouton! Ice Needle Blitz!" A bunch of needles came down like rain on the thugs, surprising Gato. They all fell. Naruto landed on the bridge. "Sorry I'm late. Had a little trouble with Kisame."

Gonta was right next to him. "But we're here now."

Sakura looked at them. "What about Jared?"

"He went towards Tsunami. Something about her and Inari being in trouble." Naruto replied, shocking Tazuna. "There's nothing to worry about Tazuna. They'll be fine. Gato, on the other hand, is going to die right here, right now."

Sakura stepped forward. "Let me take a shot at them. Omega Cannon." Her right hand turned into a Black and Blue Cannon. She fired it 3 times, and killed off 12-15 thugs with each shot. She left Gato alive. "Haku, you want Gato?" She dismissed the Cannon.

"Gladly." Haku replied. Gato was walking backwards. She went through several handsigns. "Hyouton: Black Dragon Blizzard!" She sent a fist towards Gato hitting him straight in the back. Gato was sent flying over the edge of the unfinished bridge. "That was fun."

"Taking out bastards like Gato are always fun." Gonta replied. "By the way, anyone see where Alice went?"

-with Jared-

There were two swordsmen on the ground holding their groins. Alice was standing over them while Jared had Inari and Tsunami on the roof of their house. "That's gotta hurt." Inari stated.

"No kidding." Jared added.

"Thank you, Jared." Tsunami pecked his cheek.

He blushed, but that didn't stop him from replying. "You're welcome, but you might not want to do that again. Especially if Sakura's around."

Alice looked at Jared, who jumped down. "Looking for ideas?"

"Just what you think we should do with them." Alice replied, her tone sadistic.

Jared looked at them. "You didn't castrate them yet, right?" Alice looked at him and shook her head.

"Then I've got the perfect idea." He whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened. "Whoa. That's truly sadistic."

"I try." Jared replied. "Though I might want to make sure that Tsunami and Inari don't see any of that. Who knows how they'd react."

She looked to the roof. "Point taken."

Jared went up to them. "The 3 of us are going back inside. She's going to go for something I highly doubt your stomachs can handle. Trust me. It's better if you don't see it."

Inari looked at him and saw what he meant. "That bad?" A nod. Tsunami looked at them. "What's that bad?"

"Trust me on this one. You don't want to know. Alice-sensei, don't tell them if they ask. I shouldn't have told you, but I did. And now I'm telling you: You don't want to know." Jared stated. (A/N: All hail, Atlantis: the Lost Empire Quote.)

They all went inside, while Alice did some vile scenes that got Inari curious. Jared grabbed his shoulder, only to shake his head at him.

-10 minutes later-

Alice came in. "That was a lot of fun. Thanks for the idea, Jared."

"Not my idea." Jared stated. "It was AG's idea. You couldn't give him any torture, so he came up with things you'd really like to do to him, so you could use them on those 2."

Alice stared at him. "Well, he did a good job. I'd probably have to ask for the next time. That was a real sadistic piece of work."

"By the way, what did you do with the bodies?"

"Probably all the way into the ocean by now. Gotta love the Sphere Shot." Alice replied.

Jared just nodded. "You already know what it is?" A nod. "They don't, but I do."

They all sat down, and talked. Inari had a few laughs, as did Jared and Alice. Tsunami blushed every now and then, but she laughed a few times as well. After maybe 2 hours, the others came back.

"Tsunami!" Tazuna rushed her, and hugged her.

"Father? Did they tell you what happened?" Tsunami asked.

"I did, but only what I knew. I told him he shouldn't worry, and continue to work on the bridge." Naruto told them.

"Oh yeah, we didn't send you any messages, did we? Those thugs died a few hours ago." Jared told them.

"Dare I ask how?" Gonta asked. Jared motioned him to come forward. He whispered into his ear what he suggested to Alice. "At least that's what I suggested. Not sure if she did everything, because I was inside with Tsunami and Inari. That was something I don't think their stomachs could handle." Gonta was paler than Orochimaru with Ice all over his face.

"Sensei?" Hinata asked.

Sakura had heard it, and she realized why he had to whisper it. "Trust me on this one Hinata. You don't want to know. I just wish I didn't try to listen in." She was also a little pale, but no where near as badly as Gonta.

Hinata was a little curious, but pushed the thought aside. "Any chance of saying it on the way back?"

"Not likely." Sakura stated. Jared nodded. "Just be sure to hold your stomach when we do."

-3 weeks later-

The bridge was finished, and Team 9 was ready to leave.

Haku was staying behind in wave. "I'll be sticking around here for the time being. Once the village is in a somewhat stable position, I'll head out to let the Jinchuuriki know of you're little idea with the Bijuu."

Jared looked at her. "Thanks, Haku. Be sure to protect them with your life."

"I intend to. No one like Gato will be coming here." Haku replied. "Pegasus and I are good staying here."

Team 9 nodded. "Let's head back, team." Alice stated.

"Thanks for the help, Jared!" Inari yelled.

"No problem, Inari!" Jared yelled back.

They were already out of earshot within minutes. Tazuna then realized something. "We still haven't named the bridge. Anyone got any ideas?"

Inari looked at him. "The Great Uzumaki Bridge!" Inari shouted.

"Uzumaki? Fish cakes?" One of the villagers asked.

"No. Uzumaki can mean Fish cake, or Maelstrom. The one I was suggesting was Maelstrom." Inari told them. Everyone seemed to like it. Tazuna nodded. "From now on, this bridge shall be know as The Great Uzumaki Bridge."

-3 days later-

Team 9 was approaching the Gates of Konohagakure. Izumo and Kotetsu, for some odd reason, were there, bored.

They both looked out, and noticed a group of 6 coming in. "Team 9, returning from a successful mission."

"Welcome back. I didn't think it would take this long, though." Izumo replied.

"Jared, Naruto. You 2 are coming with me to the Hokage, to explain what happened." Alice stated. "Gonta, you should probably head home. You'll all have a week off of missions, and training."

They all nodded. "See you later, Jared!" Sakura said as she walked off.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" Hinata stated as she ran off with a small blush, which Naruto noticed.

"And here I thought she didn't do that anymore." Naruto sighed. "I guess old habits die hard, am I right?" Jared nodded.

Alice, Jared and Naruto walked up to the Hokage's office.

-Hokage's office-

"Lord Hokage, the mission report for Team 9." Alice said, handing a piece of paper to Sarutobi.

After looking over this, he was skeptical. "Half of this stuff doesn't make any sense."

"I know, sir. It's what happened. As for Rogues that were killed during this mission, There were the Demon Brothers, Zabuza Momochi, and Kisame Hoshigaki. That little piece of information is not in the report for a reason."

"It's too unbelievable. The council would never expect that we took him down with such ease." Jared added. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Then tell me. How did you get past Kisame's Sword?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto began the explanation. Jared chimed in from time to time, to bring up points he missed. "And that's what happened. Wave country is safe. Tazuna is alive. We're all back in one piece." Jared finished.

Sarutobi stared at them. "You 2 are already far above Kage level."

Jared nodded. "You do realize that we both shut down our Chakra Networks, right?" Sarutobi stared at him.

"You didn't mention that earlier. And how you did any of that without using Chakra, is beyond me." Sarutobi stated.

"Remember when I told you about Ki all those years ago?" Jared asked, earning a nod from Sarutobi. "That's what we used throughout the entire fight with Kisame. Zabuza, he just pissed me off, but he didn't do anything that warranted Ki."

Sarutobi facepalmed. "I'm seriously getting too old for this shit." Jared chuckled, causing Alice to bonk his head. "Show some respect."

Jared was rubbing his head. "Hey, the comment was funny. Besides, at least I didn't call him an Old Monkey... Wow, that's an ironic thought." Naruto took that moment to bonk his head. "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing. I just felt like doing it, so you don't insult him like that." Naruto stated.

Sarutobi took that moment to chuckle, causing them to look at him. "I actually see the irony of the statement."

Jared smirked. "You mind explaining it to them? I doubt they want me to explain it."

Sarutobi explained his summons. Alice nodded. She knew of his summons. Then her face turned to shock. "Wait a minute..."

"You finally realize it? His summons are Monkeys. He's, pardon this, old as hell. Those 2 facts would earn the moniker, Old Monkey. Good thing it never really caught on. The Professor was a lot better for him, and that one caught on." Jared explained. Naruto had a face of recognition. "Now I get it. That is a little funny. I'd probably keep calling you Jiji, though. That's better than Old Monkey."

This caused everyone but Alice to chuckle.

-Elsewhere in Fire Country-

There was a smoke cloud forming. 3 people came out of it. They were wearing the same thing. Obviously a uniform for them. They all were wearing Digitized Urban Camouflage, with Headgear in the same colors. They had the US flag on their shoulder. (A/N: Those with US Military Knowledge would call this ACU fatigues.) They all had (A/N: CoD: Modern Warfare 2 fans would know this one.) M16A4 Assault rifles. They had M9 handguns on their thighs.

"Sir, where are we?" One of them asked. This one had 2 arrows pointing up on a patch near his chest. (A/N: US Army. Enlisted. Corporeal)

"I don't know." Another one replied. This one had 3 arrows going up, 3 curves going down, and a Diamond in the middle. (A/N: US Army. Enlisted. First Sergeant.)

The final one was silent but taking in everything he could. Something about this place screamed familiar, but he couldn't place it. This one had 3 arrows pointing up and 2 curves going down. (A/N: US Army. Enlisted. Sergeant First Class.) "We should put our guns on safety. We don't know the area, so we should probably try to figure out where we are, before we jump to conclusions on who's a threat and who's not." He told the others. "Something tells me this place isn't anywhere close to Iraq."

"Tell me something I don't know, Sergeant." The 1SG (A/N: First Sergeant.) yelled him. "What I want to know is what the hell is going on here."

"We need to keep a level head." The Sergeant told them. "Remember, we don't know anything about this place, so the obvious thing to do is find a town and get some information on this place."

The others looked at him and nodded. "You seem to know where we are, SFC Hemmerich." The CPL (A/N: Corporeal.) stated.

"I have an idea, but I don't see how that guy could've done that with Eye contact." The SGT (A/N: Sergeant.) replied.

-Namikaze mansion-

Elisia tensed up right in front of Kushina.

"What's wrong Elle?" Kushina asked.

"You know that saying about people walking on your grave?" She asked. Kushina nodded. "That."

"Think I could help?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know." Elisia replied. _'I just hope it's not what I think it is.'_

"Bad feeling?" Kushina asked.

"Really Bad feeling. And usually they're right." Elisia added. _'If it's him, I seriously hope he doesn't know I'm truly alive.'_

00000x00000

This is a real stupifier. I wasn't planning anything like this, but I think that's gonna get some people going for a "WTF?" moment.

Who was the one that sent them to the Naruto Universe. Is the SFC (Sergeant First Class) really Jared's father? Is it his Stepfather?

Who knows? Oh yeah. I do.

Anyway, a description on their ranks. Upwards stripes are arrows, downward stripes are curved.

PVT is Private. No symbol.

PV2 is Private. No change in name. 1 Stripe up.

PFC is Private First Class. 1 Stripe up, 1 down.

CPL is Corporeal. 2 Stripes up.

SGT is Sergeant. 3 Stripes up.

SSG is Staff Sergeant. 3 Stripes up, 1 down.

SFC is Sergeant First Class. 3 Stripes up, 2 down.

MSG is Master Sergeant. 3 Stripes up, 3 down.

1SG is First Sergeant. 3 Stripes up, 3 down, with a Diamond in the middle.

SGM is Sergeant Major. 3 Stripes up, 3 down, with a Star in the middle.

CSM is Command Sergeant Major. 3 Stripes up, 3 down, Star and a wreath in the middle.

Those are the Enlisted Ranks, and the only ones that are bound to show themselves in this story. Officer Ranks are not going to come in. I can't give you an accurate explanation of things in any of the others. Being Military dependent has its advantages, and so does JROTC. I picked this up due to the fact my life kind of revolved around the military.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything.

**Chapter 9**

It has been 3 weeks since the The mission to Wave country.

Team 9 has been doing a lot of D-ranks lately, and a C-rank. They had gone through them somewhat quickly, and without any consequences. It was at this point that they were called for a team meeting.

Gonta and Alice were standing in front of Team 9.

Alice spoke first. "Alright team. There's a little situation here, that the Hokage wanted me to let you know about. Along with one other thing that regards Jared."

Jared looked at her. "Why don't we get to the one regarding me first? That's probably gonna be an easier matter for us."

Gonta nodded in agreement. "I think so too." Alice pulled out a letter and handed it to Jared. "This letter is from the Kazekage himself. Not even the Hokage was to read it before you did. I have a good guess on what it is, though."

Jared took the letter and opened it up. "Well, looks like Haku was successful in that little task in Sunagakure. And with interest."

Naruto looked at him. "Haku and Sunagakure? You mean to say that she actually figured out how to do that?"

"Looks like it." Jared replied, before laying the scroll on the ground.

Jared Uzumaki,

I thank you for asking Haku to come here to help my son. The way he was is something that I really wish he didn't become. However, the fact that you have not once set foot in Sunagakure, yet know of our Jinchuuriki is intriguing. I am willing to request that your Hokage send you and Naruto Uzumaki to Sunagakure to thank you in person, but I don't think he'll do that so easily.

In any case, you have my thanks, along with Gaara's thanks. No one but myself, his team, and my advisers know of what you did for us, and I have made sure that they don't tell anyone that doesn't already know.

If he does let you both come, I would like to know how you even know of Gaara, or his mental state. Anyway, if he doesn't let either of you come, they'll be coming in the next Chuunin Exams. He knows of your name, and may be looking for you when he arrives. He also knows your cousin, Naruto Uzumaki, and he has a description of you both, so if he comes to him, he'll probably ask about you.

Once again, Thanks for sending the help. I appreciate it, and hope that if we meet on the battlefield, we are on the same side.

Yondaime Kazekage

"This is quite the dilemma." Sakura stated. Everyone but Jared nodded in agreement. "There was something I probably should have told him, but I guess that can wait for now. Okay, what is the other reason for this meeting?"

Alice looked at him skeptically. "You're leaving it at that?"

"I don't see the need to continue with it. We'll show it to the Hokage, since I already looked at it. It's his decision if we go, is it not?" Jared asked.

Alice sighed at this. "You know, you're a real pain in the ass, but it's something I kind of like about you. I can't explain it."

Gonta took that moment to speak. "Anyway, the Chuunin Exams are coming up. The Hokage has requested that half of this team move to Team 7, since 2 members of that particular team had quit recently. Note this is only until the Chuunin Exams are over with."

"And you think we'll separate?" Naruto asked, not liking this one bit.

"I think I can do something for them. I'll need Sakura there, though. This way I don't kill him off at that point, as I have a pretty good idea as to who is left on that particular team." Jared stated, causing everyone to look at him.

"Why the two of us?" Sakura asked. Naruto wanted to know this as well.

"Because this is something I actually put off for some time. Well, I can't put it off any longer, as something big is bound to happen, and it will cause the eventual downfall of the village. I think we're gonna need to nip it in the bud, if we're going to prevent it." Jared explained. "This is something I haven't started on, but I figure should be dealt with before the Chuunin Exams begin."

Sakura nodded. "I'm in. Just know that I might start hitting him."

Jared chuckled. "Fine, just don't do so all the time. Just when he acts stupid, or makes a comment about going solo being better for him. Besides, if Naruto comes, there will be instant friction between the two. Their personalities will clash immediately. Hinata would not be a good idea, being as he would try to make some moves on her, making another reason for Naruto to go Kyuubi on him. Not a good idea... Provided she doesn't castrate him first."

Everyone sweatdropped at that. "Well, I'm still in. I'm not adding him into the mental link, and I don't think you should either."

Alice nodded. "I agree with you there. Anyway, have you figure out how to hide Dragon Sky yet?"

Jared nodded. "I've been working on that for a while, now. I've finally came up with a seal that would work for this. She can bring it out when needed, and fuse. At the same time, it's like she's a Jinchuuriki, being able to use it's Life force as her Chakra. It's already been placed, as well." Sakura nodded.

"Well then, that's everything. Still, I figure we should limit ourselves to Chakra Attacks alone. No Denpa Henkan, No Ki. I think that Enemy Skill set that we have would work wonders, and he couldn't copy those particular moves, anyway." Sakura added.

"Agreed. When do we begin?" Jared asked.

"As soon as we have an answer for the Kazekage meeting with Jared." Alice stated.

-Konohagakure North Gate-

The 3 soldiers that had come in a few weeks back had come up with some disturbing information. SFC Hemmerich had heard of some news of a Hemmerich in Konohagakure. They asked about its location, and any information regarding it. Not once have they shot a bullet the entire time they were here.

"Hemmerich, why are you so dead set on this?" The 1SG asked him.

"Sir, this could be my supposedly dead wife. This is more of a personal matter, than business. However, you both don't know as much of this place as I do. You're better off with me, than without me." SFC Hemmerich replied.

"What do you plan to do if it is her?" he retorted.

"I'm not sure. This is something I'd have to wing it on." Hemmerich replied.

They came up on the gate at this point. "Hey, you three. Over here." The soldiers looked at him, and walked over to the booth. "Names, and reason for visiting?"

"Robert Hemmerich." The SFC told him. "This is Jonathan Blake." The 1SG nodded. "And this is Adam Johnson." The CPL nodded. "We're here because we're new to the area, only knowing of its existence for about 3 weeks, and I heard of a Hemmerich being in this village. Something I figure could help me figure out what happened. I only wish to speak with him or her."

"Actually, it's a mother/son duo. They both came into this village a few years back. 8 years almost." Kotetsu told him. "Why do you want to know of them?"

Robert went pale. _'8 years... That's the same time my wife was reported dead after trying to find my son that went missing a few months beforehand.'_ "Is there any way I can see them? I think I may know them. Or at least, can I hear their names?"

"Well, you should ask the Hokage that. Judging by your attire, I'd say you don't know much of this place." Kotetsu told them.

"There's no need for that." A female voice came from nearby. Robert tensed up at this. It was something he had only dreamed of hearing. He turned to find Elisia there. "Elle..."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" She replied, as she and Kushina walked up to them. She was walking casually. Robert didn't want that luxury. He ran straight for her. Kushina got in front of him, sword at his neck. "How do you know her?"

"She's my wife. She was said to be dead for 8 years." Robert told her.

"That was my decision, Robert. And I don't consider you my husband any longer." Elisia told him.

"What do mean?" He asked.

"This is not a conversation for public ears. You're going to need to meet the Hokage. In a way, he's like the Secretary of Defense, however, his position is more like the President. You'll need to explain everything to him. Including how you got here." Elisia stated, her voice even.

"I think the others should come along, as well. You remember Johnson and Blake? They're here as well."

"So they sent a 3-man team after me, huh?"

"Uh, no. They didn't send us here. Someone in a Spiral Mask with one hole did. Just looking inside of the hole did that." Kushina tensed up. She put her sword away.

Elisia looked at her. "I'm gonna take a guess and say Madara sent them here."

"And you'd be right." Kushina replied. "You're lucky to even be alive if you fought him. I've done so, and the most powerful people here tried as well. None succeeded. You'll need to tell the Hokage the entire story."

They all came up to them and nodded. "You obviously know your way around here. Although, I do have a few questions."

"If you're wondering about money, we've got that covered. If you're wondering about those guns, then you're not gonna find any bullets here or anywhere for thousands of miles. I can talk to my son about that, but you're staying here if you want something like that." Elisia told them. "Let's go."

-Hokage's Office-

Team 9 was in there talking with the Hokage.

"So, this is what he was asking about? I had no idea you could have done this much good without heading to the village once." Sarutobi told them. There was a knock on the door. "Enter!"

Elisia, Kushina and the 3 soldiers looked at them. "Am I interrupting something, Lord Hokage?" Elisia asked.

"Not really. Just something your son accomplished, that is a feat in its own." Sarutobi replied. "Anyway, who are they?"

"One of them is my old Husband. Someone Jared does not like that much." Jared eyed one of them in particular. It was the SFC. "You're the reason I never wanted to go back. Why did you come here?"

Everyone looked at Jared, and noticed the Killing Intent rolling off of him. Sakura walked up to him, trying to calm him down. It worked, but he was still pissed. "If he gets your blood boiling this much, then I think the two of us should go."

Jared looked at her, his anger almost completely forgotten. "Mom, I'll be out for a while. Don't expect me back home for a few hours. However, he should stick around until the Chuunin Exams are over. As much as I hate it, their weaponry is more advanced than that of this village. It will help immensely. I'll be at the usual thinking spot." Jared fazed out.

Sakura glared at him. "You're lucky I was here, otherwise you'd be dead by now."

"And who are you to say that to me?" Robert told her, returning her glare.

"His girlfriend, and the only one who can calm him down that much, that fast. Just know that if you piss him off, and I'm not around, your life is basically forfeit. You have been warned. Lord Hokage, I'll be taking my leave. He'll need me there." Sakura told him, as he nodded.

"When you see him, tell him that your team will be getting another C-rank. However, this is for the Kazekage's request to see him. I'm curious as to why he knows everything he does, however I feel that they will need to know more than I do." Sarutobi stated. Sakura fazed out.

"So, you're Jared's stepfather, huh?" Naruto asked. "Not what I was expecting, but his reaction is exactly what I thought it would be. You made his life a living hell. He turned that around, and gave me a cousin, when I had no family. He even went the distance to bring my mother back to life, when she had died on my Birthday." Kushina nodded.

"I already know the full story, Naru." Kushina told him. "Anyway, what did you mean by the Kazekage wanting to see Jared?"

"See for yourself." Sarutobi tossed the letter over to Kushina, as both she and Elisia read it. "That's... strange."

"Are you kidding, Elle? This is one of the greatest honors he can get!" Kushina said excitedly.

"You can tell I still don't know the significance of everything here." She replied.

"If I may ask, what exactly is going on? I mean, if that Jared were your son, he should be 5 years older than he is."

"I've already talked it over with him. You're not going to find out, as our life with you is no longer of importance to either of us. However, if what he thinks is true, then you're probably going to be useful along the road. Maybe during that time, you can patch things up with him... and me as well." Elisia walked out.

Kushina sighed. "She's ticked." She turned to Robert. "You're lucky she decided to give you a second chance. I doubt you'll get the same out of Jared. He's even more pissed off than his mother. I'm going to tell you straight up. You so much as threaten them, hurt them, or my son, you will not live more than 5 minutes. Am I clear?" Her tone was cold.

Robert looked at her. "I just found out that my wife has been alive for the past 8 years, after she was proclaimed dead. In addition to that, I find out my son who went missing a few months before that was also alive. I'm not about to hurt them. If anything," He pulled his gun from behind his back. "I'd rather take a bullet for them. Where we're from, that's more than just taking a blade."

Naruto looked him in the eye. "Jared despises you. That much I know. After this, I'm not sure if I can. He told me the dangers of a gun. He even told me about some of them, as did his mother. That one, it's an M16, right?" Robert stared at him.

"That's right. Now normally, the military wouldn't let anyone under the age of 18 join, but for what you're doing at 12, maybe 13, I'm not sure how the hell we got here, but I do know that this is the opposite of where we're from."

"Well, considering the fact that your son has already taken several lives, even if only to protect my son, I'm surprised he didn't kill you yet." Kushina stated, before turning to Sarutobi. "Lord Hokage, I'll be bringing him to the Namikaze Estate. He'll be using one of the guest rooms there, as will his companions."

They walked out, Kushina leading them. Sarutobi sighed. "Neko, get in here." A cat masked ANBU came in. "You are to watch the new arrivals. I don't particularly trust them to stay still."

"Sir!" The ANBU left.

-with Robert-

"Uh, Kushina?" Robert asked. "Is there a place where I can actually practice my Martial Arts around here?"

"Here its called Taijutsu. And yes, there are several areas." Kushina looked in a different direction. "Once we get to the Namikaze Estate, I'll go and get someone who might like a challenge. I know of a few as well."

Robert nodded. Jonathan looked at him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad we followed your lead."

"We are not going to steal any of their knowledge." Robert told them, his voice cold. "I came here for personal reasons, not business. The United States is in another dimension, and therefore, has no influence here. We do not have to act like soldiers all the time. Blake, you may be a higher rank than me, but I know more about this place than you do. Considering how little I actually do know of this place, that's saying something." He turned to Kushina.

"If I'm right on this, comparing what I know to what he knows, on a perverted scale, I'd be Jiraiya, and he'd be like a 2 year old boy. That's comparing the levels of knowledge between us, on a perversion scale."

Kushina stared at him. "You already know that Pervert?"

"Well... No, just going off of what I know. Self proclaimed Super Pervert, right?" Robert asked.

Kushina smirked. "Well, at least you do know something of importance. Does the same go for your other companions?"

"I'm younger than they are, and I know a bit. More than Blake, but not as much as Robert. All I know is my son would have a field day if he found a way to get here." Johnson told them.

-Hokage Monument-

Jared and Sakura were meditating on the Fourth's head.

-Mindscape-

Sakura had just entered the Mindscape. "Hey, Jared. Minato."

They both looked at her. "Hey, Sakura." Jared replied.

"Lord Hokage wanted me to let you know that he's letting us go to the Kazekage. I also wanted to come talk to you about what happened back there." Sakura told him.

"He just told me the situation." Minato told her. "Trust me when I say, this is not good."

"I know." Sakura said, causing the others to look at her. "I've known since Wave that Jared wasn't from this dimension." Jared tensed. "I didn't say anything, because you told Inari that its something that no one else should know. Well, now the team knows, and so does the Hokage."

"Naru was already filled in. As was Minato." Jared told her. "Aside from them, Kushina and my mother are the only ones who truly know this for a fact."

"I figured it would be a lot to take in, being from another dimension. Just know that this doesn't change that fact that I love you." Sakura told him.

Jared, for one, was surprised. "You're not mad I kept it from you?"

"How many people do you think would believe you if you said you were from another dimension right off the bat?" Sakura asked.

"Rhetorical question, huh?" Jared asked, earning a nod. "I figured as much. And you're okay with that?"

"I have been. I wanted to let you tell me, though I doubted you would. Since this came up, I think that now was as good a time as any to let you know that I knew." Sakura told him.

Minato and Jared nodded. "Anyway, do we have a set departure time? And who's coming?"

"The entire team, and not that I know of. Probably be best if we leave immediately." Sakura told them.

"**Hey, Sakura?"** Airgod asked, walking up to them. **"I think that anyone that doesn't know about him being from another dimension should just be told that I'm a contact that knows more than anyone else, and he can get more information from me than Jiraiya with his Spy Network."**

Sakura nodded. "Anyway, I told that guy he was lucky I was there. You would've killed him if I wasn't."

"Highly true." Jared replied. They sat next to a tree. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, but I don't really want Minato or Airgod to hear or see what it is." Sakura replied. Said group left. "There's a lot I've been wanting to know, but I've been waiting for a long time for you to tell me that to ask."

"Well, ask away." Jared replied.

"Well, since you're really from another dimension, I figure you know what's going to happen next, at least until a certain point. The first question is, what is that point?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I didn't have much information on the Academy. I had Naruto's life from when he graduated after failing 3 times, by taking out Mizuki for tricking him into stealing the same scroll we stopped him from taking to start. What I've got until is a Massive War between all 5 of the Elemental Nations and Madara. He graduated at the same point, and my information ends while he's 16. Things have already changed dramatically. First off, what I knew, Haku died to save Zabuza. This time, Haku has no feelings for him, and didn't even care that he was dead. Quite the change if you ask me."

"Is there anything else I should know? Especially since we're going to be paired up with an arrogant bastard?" Sakura asked.

Jared nodded. "If he insults you, knock him on the top of his head. Don't enhance it though. I already said no Denpa and no Ki attacks. This also includes Denpa Henkan. Unless of course he's knocked out. Anyway, don't meet his eyes. If you do, you might regret it, especially if he has the Mangekyo Sharingan. Now about the Chuunin Exams. The Second Exam is the one we have to worry about. The others, I'm not that worried about."

Sakura cocked her head. "Why is that?"

"There is a Man called Orochimaru that is after the Sharingan. He's likely to be after him, and that's why I chose us. You and I have faced off with real demons in Gielinor. Heck we've even taken down some dragons. Green Dragons, though the weakest type, are still a challenge. In RuneScape terms, Green Dragons are about Level 79. We never really encountered Blue, Red, or Black Dragons. The biggest threat among all Dragons happens to be the KBD, the King Black Dragon. A Black Dragon is tough. The KBD is even tougher. Try taking on Kisame Hoshigaki singlehandedly, while having your Chakra sealed and being drained, and having no other sources for attacks."

"That would difficult." Sakura replied.

"Try almost impossible. Madara is basically twice that level, near as I can figure. Anyway, Green Dragons are the weakest, Blue is Second weakest, Red is second Strongest, and Black is the strongest of all the Dragon types. KBD is the top dog in all Dragons. Trust me when I say, it won't be easy taking that bastard down." Jared told her.

Sakura just nodded. "Jared do you truly like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really like me for me?" Sakura clarified.

"I'm not gonna lie and say I like everything that you've been." Sakura looked downcast. "However, the way you progressed so far, I'd say you're good for anyone. Probably better than I deserve." She stared at him at that, eyes threatening to water. "In all honesty, if you remained a fangirl, I'm not sure if I would. You know I don't like fangirls, but I liked you. I don't really know what I was thinking at that point, but it doesn't matter anymore."

Sakura pulled his face to face hers. He saw the raw emotion in her eyes. She wanted something, and he wasn't sure what it was. His heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was about to explode. He just acted on instinct and moved his face closer to hers. Sakura's brain was moving a mile a minute, and her heart was beating faster. It was now or never. She moved in herself, and their lips met. Their emotions filling every bit of passion they had.

It only lasted 10 seconds, but it felt like hours had passed. They moved apart, their eyes showing nothing but love and compassion. Minato had watched the entire thing, and smiled at them. _'I think they just found out how they truly feel about each other.'_

Sakura and Jared were silent. "You think we should tell the others about that?" Sakura asked.

"Probably not, but they won't like the fact we're keep something like that a secret from them." Jared replied. "Regardless of how much I liked that."

Sakura nodded. "I'm not sure if I want your mother after me for doing that."

"If she goes after you for doing that, I'll put her in a headlock. I was the one who started it, and if she does go after you, I'd rather take the blow, or stop one from happening." Jared said. Sakura stared in his eyes. He then realized what he just said. "Damn, that was deep. I guess I can't say I like you."

Sakura was ready to gape at him when he grabbed her chin with his finger. "Saying I Love you is a lot more accurate." He went in for another kiss, and she returned it happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. Another 10 second kiss, but this one seemed like an eternity. When they pulled apart from the highly passionate kiss, they put their foreheads together.

"I Love you too." Sakura told him.

It was at that point that Naruto had come into the mindscape. He ended up right next to his father. "Hey dad. What's u..." It was at that moment he noticed what Sakura and Jared were doing. He gaped. "How long have they been like that?"

Minato looked at him, silently telling him to be quiet. Minato motioned for Naruto to come with him.

After they got out of earshot, Minato looked him dead in the eye. "You really want to know what they did, son?" Naruto nodded vigorously. "Well, first I have one question for you. Have you kissed Hinata yet?" Naruto raised and eyebrow. "I'll take your expression as a no. They just did so twice." Naruto took that moment to pass out.

Minato checked on him. _'Seems like he fainted from shock... weird.'_

Jared and Sakura finally noticed they weren't alone. They looked towards Minato, and found Naruto on the ground. They ran up to him. Jared was the first to speak. "What happened?"

"Oh, I told him what I just witnessed. He fainted after I did. Probably from shock. Can that really happen in a Mindscape?" Minato asked.

Sakura and Jared looked at him dangerously. "What are you doing?" His tone was nervous.

Naruto groaned, instantly lowering their anger. "Damn, I just had the strangest dream." He looked at Minato, Jared and Sakura.

"And just what dream was that?" Jared asked.

"My dad told me that you 2 kissed not once, but twice." Naruto told him. "Crazy, huh?"

Jared looked at Sakura, who returned his gaze. They both looked at Naruto, then back at each other. "Replay?" Jared asked.

"You know it." Sakura replied, as they both kissed again, feelings returning ten-fold. Naruto gaped. He pinched his butt. "OW!" They both jumped at this. "Okay, this isn't a dream. You two just _kissed_!"

Jared was walking up to Naruto, but was stopped by Minato. He bonked Naruto on the head. "It's not so unbelievable, you know. I've seen crazier, I've done crazier, and your mother's done even crazier than I have. There are times I wonder if she's gone bat-shit insane, but I never hang on to that thought for long. She's my wife, and I'm proud of it."

Naruto, respectively was grabbing his head where Minato hit it. "Sorry..." Sakura and Jared looked at each other, and laughed. Once they all calmed down, Naruto got to why he came here. "We leave in at 0800 Tomorrow. It's been decided that we leave then, since it's gotten a little late. Alice-sensei wanted me to let you know that."

"Thanks, Naru. Anyway, where is that man staying? I'd rather avoid him if at all possible, for the time being." Jared asked.

"Well... he's staying in one of the guest rooms in the Namikaze Estate. My mother's fault, so don't blame me." Naruto stated. "Before they left, he said he'd be willing to take a bullet for you or your mother. I don't really believe him, but..."

"He said that?" Jared was surprised. Naruto nodded. "I still don't believe him on that. Even though it's the fact that he thought you were both dead for 8 years that he said that, his words, not mine, I still don't really believe him."

Jared and Sakura looked at him. "Well, let's get going. You should head home. Sakura and I will eat out, and then head home. I still don't like the fact he's here, but he's gonna need to be. You did teach your mother about the Infinite Ammo Seal, right?" Naruto nodded. "Fine. Where are you gonna eat?"

"I'll leave that decision to her. No 5-star, because I doubt I could afford it easily, and definitely not under 2-star, cause those always taste pretty bad." Jared replied.

"I know just the place." Sakura told him. "Don't worry, it's new, so the prices are somewhat low." Jared smiled at her. "Hey, Minato?"

"Yeah, Sakura?" He asked.

"You'd better not tell anyone else what happened here. And Naruto, you'd better not tell Ino until we do so out there." Sakura stated. Both blondes nodded. They all left. "Well, my fun's over and done with. Oh well."

-3 weeks later-

Team 9 was coming back from Sunagakure. They had spent a lot of time there, mainly because they were having a good time with Gaara.

The reached the gate with Izumo there. "Team 9, returning from our mission in Sunagakure." Alice stated.

Izumo nodded. "Nice. So, how did it go in Suna? Probably pretty boring."

"Actually it was quite fun." Naruto replied. "I'm not saying why, though. That's a personal matter."

Izumo looked at him suspiciously, but nodded. "Alright. You should file the mission report."

"That's where I'm heading next." Jared told him. "Sakura and Gonta-sensei are coming with me, though. I have a feeling the little agreement is going to happen soon."

They all walked off.

-Namikaze Estate-

Naruto just came in. "Mom! I'm back!" He walked around the corner, and found Elisia sitting next to Robert. "Where's my mom?"

"She went shopping. We're a little low on food, after all." Elisia told him. "Where's Jared?"

"He went to the Hokage for the mission report. I have a feeling the teams are gonna be switched up for a while. Jared and Sakura will be transferring to Team 7 with Sasuke, because he's actually solo right now. It's only temporary, so I'm not worried about him not coming back. I'm worried about what he's gonna do to Sasuke." Naruto replied, after he sat down. "Anyway, what's new here?"

"You wanna tell him, or should I?" Elisia asked. "You. He wouldn't believe me if I said it."

"Robert and I made up. He's sticking here. When they find a way back, he's going to be put among the dead list back there. Anyway, he wants to stay here, since his other children are off on their own now, anyway." She told Naruto.

"Jared might not be happy to hear that." Naruto told them. "Although, you won't believe what I saw before we left Sunagakure."

Robert nodded. "Let me guess... He kissed Sakura, didn't he?" Elisia glared at him. "Why would he do that?"

"Before they left, I was hoping to talk to him. He was asleep, but I heard him say something I didn't think was really possible, given the way I know her personality. Seriously, how did he fall in love with her?" Robert asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if that's what they did."

Naruto stared at him. "Damn. You got that on the dot. They did so twice before we left, finally figuring out that they both love each other."

"It's probably not worth it." Elisia stated. "I mean, she doesn't know we're from a different dimension. As far as she knows, Jared is just from some far off country."

"Not what I heard him say. I mean, he's been talking about things that only those that have stayed in this house on a regular basis know. He even mentioned Texas. As to why, none of the others know, but I have a feeling that she already knows, and doesn't really care." Naruto told them, effectively shocking them both.

"Do you know when she found out?" Robert asked. Naruto just shook his head. "Damn. We'd have to ask him the next chance we get."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Elisia stated. "I doubt he told her himself in the first place."

"Then she probably stalked him for it." Robert stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Anyway, I don't think we should mention it to anyone else." Naruto suggested. They both nodded. "Same thing with the kissing. They don't want that out just yet." Another group of nods.

-with Sasuke-

Kakashi and Sasuke were training in field 7. Kakashi noticed an Eagle above his head. _'Looks like it's time for the switch up.'_

"Sasuke get over here." Kakashi ordered him. Sasuke looked at him and did so. "A new Jutsu, right?"

"Not quite." Kakashi replied with an eye-smile. "The Chuunin Exams are coming up, and you're gonna need a team for it. They've already been recommended for the exams, so there's no problem there. You'll be meeting them tomorrow at 1000 hours. I won't be there, though."

"Why would I need a team? I'm fine on my own!" Sasuke raised his voice to jut below a yell.

"It's the way the Exams work. There are 2 Team based portions, and an Individual portion. Meaning flying solo isn't gonna work with this. At least try to work with the other members." Kakashi told him.

"Fine. I'm not gonna like it, though." Sasuke retorted.

"Didn't think you would." Kakashi replied. "Training field 13. All I know on them is they are a little too powerful for their own good. You might learn a thing or two from them. I've got nothing like their names, or the like."

"Hn." Apparently Sasuke isn't happy about this.

-The next day, 0930 hours-

Sakura and Jared were at Training Field 13. "Well, we got 30 minutes." Sakura stated. "Any games on you?"

"I got Go, but we don't have the time for that. It usually takes hours for us. Other than that, I only have my TCG Cards. I don't think you know much about them." Jared replied.

"Well, let's take a look." Sakura suggested, as Jared unsealed them. "These are them. Yeah, I got a lot of them. This is only a copy of my old collection. Probably highly outdated by now. I had them, and luckily my mother knows how to play as well."

"Wow. Some of these are good. The others, I don't much use for them. This one for example." She picked up a certain card. "Dark Dust Spirit. Why use this card?" (A/N: Yes, the TCG he mentioned is Yugioh.)

"Every card has a good spot, and a bad spot. Dark Dust Spirit is a Spirit Monster. They can't be Special Summoned, and are returned to the hand at the end of the turn they are Summoned. I found a way around this, though I don't really use them that often." Jared explained. He went through some of the other cards. "My favorite card is this one." He pulled out a Trap Card. "Gift Card? All it does is make you're opponent gain 3000 Life Points. What's the point in that?"

"A somewhat perfect combination." Jared stated. He went through the cards again. He picked up another trap card. "This one is my Second Favorite. Bad Reaction to Simochi. The reason? Well, check the effect." Sakura looked at it and her eyes widened. "Now you know why I like those two above all others. I've got 5 Gift Cards, and 3 of those." (A/N: I did have that many, but I gave one BStS to a friend of mine.)

"I see. Not the best thing, but highly dangerous. Why do you have these, though? I've never even heard of them before." Sakura asked.

"Not surprised. I had these before I came here. Anyway, you want to know why I tried finding out whether or not I could Denpa Henkan with Airgod?" Jared asked, earning a nod. "Well, these cards are the reason. You wanna see what I mean? We can get through one game pretty fast with what I'm going to use." Sakura nodded.

"Denpa Henkan!"

"Sakura Haruno,"

"Jared Uzumaki,"

"On air!" They finished.

They were both in the Denpa Ningen state. "Alright, now watch my left arm." He changed it so he had what seemed to be a circle with a red stick on top. "This is a Duel Disk. Kaiba CORP Standard Edition. The cards go into this slot here." He pointed at the deck slot, where his cards already were. "This is my ideal deck. Something I've won many duels with. So you know, these cards were not in the binder, being as I don't really have some of the cards. These cards in here are made up of Denpa Waves. You can use the beings they make just like any other Denpa weapon. Some make for great training. Now you try."

Sakura nodded, and did the same. Her deck was already in place. "Nice." Jared nodded. "The deck is in here? Do you have a rule book?"

"Already installed. The moment you made the Duel Disk, it sent you the rules. It's the same as before I left, so they're obviously outdated. Still, you should get the information straight to your mind." Sakura grabbed her head. "You might get a headache from it. Sorry, I didn't get that little headache so I couldn't warn you of that."

Sakura shook it off. "Alright, I already know what's in the deck, as it works out in my favor. I also got information on all the cards in there, and several others." Jared nodded.

-0950 hours-

Sakura and Jared were still dueling. Jared had a Wulf Lightsworn Beast on his side of the field, and 1 face down. Sakura had a Marshmallon, and no face-downs.

"I end my turn." Sakura stated.

"Draw!" Jared yelled. He checked the card, and his eyes widened. "Sorry, Wulf, but I'm going to tribute you for this one! Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon!" Wulf disappeared, and A giant yellow dragon came in. "My Gragonith is a special monster. For every Lightsworn monster in my graveyard with a different Name, he gains 400 ATK points. There just so happens to be 5, 6 due to the Wulf that just went in. You have only 2000 LP left. Gragonith! Attack Marshmallon!"

Sakura's life points went down to 0. She fell down to the ground. "Damn..."

Jared walked up to her. "You did good for your first time. Trust me when I say, you plan things out highly well. When you played that Raregold Armor with the Marauding Captain and Avian, I was a little surprised. That's something I never really did, but I did think of it a few times."

They both disengaged the Denpa Henkan. "Anyway, let's start resting up. Remember, we're going to Gielinor for this. I already cleared in with Gonta-sensei." Jared stated, as Sakura nodded.

It didn't take much longer for Sasuke to arrive. The first thing he noticed was Sakura and Jared sitting under a tree meditating. "What are you two doing here?"

Jared opened his eyes first. "I was wondering when you'd get here, Sasuke. The two of us are your new team." Sasuke huffed. "Before you go and judge us, know this. The two of us are severely overpowered for our age. Things you could never get." Sasuke's attention was grabbed as he looked at Jared suspiciously.

"How could I not get them, hmm?" Sasuke retorted.

"Because without certain means, which you have yet to acquire, you'll never be able to. You want to know why Kakashi isn't here?" Jared asked, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "Our training is a lot more ruthless than what he would ever put you through. Trust me when I say, you could die in a heartbeat."

"Why would I die? I'm an Uchiha! An Elite!" Sasuke yelled. _'Although, he does have my interest.'_

"This type of training will not get you the power we have, however, you can get a lot more powerful all around through this type of training, than you could Physically from Gai. That's saying something." Sakura stated. "I've been through that, and believe me when I say, that's infant's play compared to what we're going to do for the next month."

Sasuke looked at them expectantly. "That tough, huh? I'm in."

Jared inwardly smirked. _"That went better than expected."_

"_How so, Jared?"_ Sakura replied mentally.

"_I didn't think I'd get him that quickly. I expected at least some resistance for at least 5 more minutes."_

"Alright, are you ready to go?" Jared asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Go?"

"The place we train is not anywhere near Konohagakure, or the Elemental Countries, for that matter. We get there through a Reverse Summon." Jared explained. Sasuke nodded. "I hope so. You're gonna need everything you've got and more to keep up with us." Sakura and Jared walked up to him.

Jared went through several handsigns, and then slammed his hands on the ground. "Mega Reverse Summon!" A glyph appeared under them. Sasuke was somewhat impressed, but he didn't show it.

(A/N: For now, it's going to be more OC centric. The title is Uzumaki Heritage, and the OC is an Uzumaki. Don't like it, deal with it. Just know Naruto will appear from time to time.)

-Volcano, Gielinor-

Sasuke, Jared and Sakura ended up at the rim of a dormant Volcano.

"This is the Bounty Hunter Crater. Has been out of business for a while, but makes for some pretty good training." Jared said. "However, you're no where near ready for what's in there."

Sasuke glared at him. "I'm only saying this for you're own good. I can sense how powerful you are, and believe me, it's not much. In fact, the majority of them have at least 30 times as much as you do, Sasuke. They would squash you like a bug. You'd be better off over in that area." He pointed over to a Lava Pit.

"Jared, you do realize that's the direction of the Green Dragons, right?" Sakura asked, only to receive a nod. "Sasuke is more attuned to Fire and Lightning. I'm not sure if he has any training with Lightning, but being an Uchiha, means he's already got some experience with Fire." Jared explained.

"You already know of my Lightning Affinity? How?" Sasuke was in shock.

"I know more about you than you think. I know that I didn't help you out when I could have, or at least warned you of your brother's true motives for killing off the Uchiha Clan, but at this point, I highly doubt you'd listen to me." Jared stated. "In any case, if Kakashi hasn't taught you Chidori yet, during the Chuunin Exams, ask him to. It's an A-rank assassination Jutsu. If you use it on Naruto and kill him, you just better hope I don't get my hands on you."

Sasuke just stared at him. "What do you mean his true motives?"

Jared smirked. "I'd tell you now, but I think that can wait. This trip is to work on our teamwork. I know Sakura and I work together highly well, however, you're a Lone Wolf type. You're not much for teamwork, and would avoid it if at all possible. That kind of thinking is not the way a Ninja is supposed to think. Believe me when I say, if you continue down that particular path, you're going to die alone, and without anything left to live for."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him. "It's obvious you're the leader here." Sasuke stated, shocking Sakura.

"I know this area better than Sakura, so it's only natural." Jared shrugged. "There are a few other things you'll be learning during this time." His face then went cold. "Things you wouldn't be learning elsewhere. Anyway, let's move. I'll take you to the lower end of the beings here. Hill Giants. We'll work our way up from there. Remember Sasuke, I'm the deciding factor of when we move up, and how much. If we run into something you won't be able to handle, and could die, I'm grabbing you and throwing you past said threat."

Sasuke returned his glare. "You're glare is not going to make me change my mind. If I feel you aren't ready for something, you're not going to fight it. End of story."

-6 hours later-

Sasuke has been going after Hill Giants left and right for the past few hours. He surprised Sakura with his stamina, but not Jared. _'Already at his Shippuuden Level, though not once has he used any Lightning Chakra.'_

Sasuke had just taken down another Hill Giant. He was about to charge another one, when Sakura beat him to the punch... Literally. She punched his face, and the Giant went flying. "Time for you to rest. You've already shown you have a lot of stamina and Chakra. We'll rest up for now."

Jared walked up to him. "You're obviously using more skill with your Strength than I thought you could. However, you lack control. That's one problem I found, and the other is thinking you have to do everything yourself. Still, after your performance here..." Jared paused.

"Don't tell me I'm stuck here!" Sasuke yelled.

"Not by a longshot." Jared smiled. "Sakura, we're heading for the Lesser Demons."

"Lesser Demons? That's quite an upgrade, don't you think?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but he's already there, and it will teach him more control. Believe me, he'll need it." Jared replied. Sasuke smirked. "I suggest you lose that smirk. You're far from our level. Lesser Demons are no where close to the Bijuu in strength, skill, or cunning. The reason? They lack too much of a brain."

"Just know that before we get there, you're resting up." Sakura told him.

Sasuke, in turn, grunted. "Whatever." Sakura bonks Sasuke on the head, making him grab it in pain. "What did you do that for?"

"Being Emo." Sakura stated. Jared stopped himself from laughing. "I know you want to laugh, so go ahead."

"I don't think now is the time for that. Let's move. There are a few safer places that I can think of, and there happens to be one nearby, and on our path." Jared stated. They walked towards a stone slab, with pillars at the corners.

Jared mumbled something that not even Sakura caught, and made a fire in the center, without tinder. "Alright, Sasuke. First, tell me what Itachi told you that day. I'll need to know what you do to make an accurate explanation." Jared stated.

Sasuke looked at him. "Does it matter?"

"More than you know." Jared replied. Sasuke went into that down, and punched the ground when he said he couldn't do anything due to his fear. "I see. He went that far, just to get you to kill him later on. It's sad."

Sasuke glared at him. "What do you mean, so I can kill him?" His tone registered anger, but Jared ignored it.

"Alright, you wanna know what was going on with the clan for years before that day? The Uchiha Clan was planning a Coup Detat. They were pissed off that they never once held a position of leadership over the village. Probably due to the fact that if not for them, Konohagakure would never exist. Everyone calls it the Uchiha Massacre. If you add in everything from both sides, I'd say the cause of it was the Coup Detat, which I would rather call the Revenge of Madara Uchiha, Attempt 2."

Sakura looked at him. "Attempt 2?" Sasuke was confused as well.

"I never told anyone this, nor do most know how I would know this, but Madara was there on the night of the Kyuubi Attack. He was the one that controlled the Kyuubi that night, and made said Kitsune attack a village in the very territory it was meant to protect." Jared stated. "Few know of Madara's involvement on that day, and fewer know that Itachi didn't kill of the clan alone. Madara was helping that night, probably due to the betrayal he suffered all those years ago."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Jared looked at his face. "You're probably not sure if any of this is true. I'll tell you right here and now, it is. I didn't interfere in much your life until this point, so I'm not surprised he told you the same thing I already knew he would have. When it comes to the Uchiha massacre, only 4 knew the truth about it Officially, minus Itachi. Then there's Madara, who found out from Itachi. Since I'm here, there's another. Sakura knows already as well. My mother knows, Naruto knows, and his mother knows. Unfortunately, it took me a little longer to realize when it happened, so I wasn't able to stop it. That means 11 that know the truth, but are unable to say anything or just won't."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Don't forget, Naruto is extremely close to Hinata, so he probably told her. That makes 12 that know of it."

Sasuke was silent. After a few minutes, he spoke. "How do you know this is true?"

Sakura looked at Jared, who looked back at her. _"Jared, you think we should tell him?"_

"_I wasn't hoping to. Especially not this early. I don't really want to lie about it, but I can't tell him of Airgod either."_

"_**I have no problems with him being told of me, as long as he knows that no one is to know."**_

"_Airgod? Are you sure?"_

"_**Completely. Just say I'm an Interdimensional informant, that only you can contact."**_

Jared looked at Sasuke. "I have an Informant that can cross dimensions. His information is rarely wrong. Not to mention he can check the time stream. He can find out the truth of any past event, or some possible future events. So far, only one thing he told me has been wrong, and that was on the first C-rank mission I went on, which, by the way, turned into an A-rank thanks to Rogues. One of which was Kisame Hoshigaki, an S-rank Rogue, and former member of The Swordsmen of the Mist. He's dead, thanks to me, Naruto, Gonta-sensei and Alice-sensei."

"If not for the fact you can use other types of Energy in a fight, you probably wouldn't have stood a chance." Sakura stated. Jared glared at her, making her clasp her hand on her mouth.

Sasuke still heard it. "What other Energy?" Jared sighed.

"Well, that's one thing that's off the list of unusable attack types." Jared looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential. Not event the Hokage knows the full details of this. Before I say anything I need your word on a binding contract that you won't say anything that I'm about to tell you."

Sasuke looked shocked. His normally stoic and unemotional face actually showed the shock. "I swear on the Honor of the Uchiha Clan, and my status as an Uchiha that I won't say a word of it, unless otherwise told."

Jared took that as a way he would not tell anyone or he would cast away everything he held dear, and nodded. "That second energy would be best explained as a part of Chakra."

Sakura elaborated. "You know that Chakra is made of Physical and Spiritual energy, right?" Sasuke nodded. "The physical Energy is called Chi. Spiritual Energy is called Ki. What he's talking about is Ki. Only Naruto, Gonta-sensei, Alice-sensei, and Jared can use it. Gonta-sensei isn't even a Ninja, either. Not officially, anyway."

"That means only 3 ninja on record can use it. Although, there is one other one that can." Jared continued, confusing Sakura. "His name is Rock Lee. He has no Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu. His Chakra Coils are not able to be used. The next best thing he can use is Ki. I have little doubt that his sensei has taught him about the 8 Inner Gates. Ki is a safer alternative to the Inner Gates, although the effects of using it too much, is the same as Chakra Exhaustion. Thing is, it takes longer to rebuild Ki alone, than it is Chakra."

"Why did you bother to teach Naruto Ki? It doesn't make sense." Sasuke asked.

"His biggest target has a Sharingan. It just so happens to be Madara. He's my target as well. I'm not going to kill you for what he did, but if you so much as hurt Naruto, not only am I going to chase you down, I'm going to kill you. His mother will join in on that, and I can be certain of that." Jared told him.

Sasuke nodded. "I can understand that. Losing someone close to you is hard your emotions, and would drive you to revenge."

"That's exactly what we want you to forget." Jared stated, not even looking at the Uchiha. "Revenge will lead to nothing. Revenge won't bring back your Clan. It won't do anything but make a bigger hole in your heart. Of that, I can be sure."

Sasuke didn't bother to look at Jared. "I'm going to get some rest. After all that, I'm gonna need to clear my head."

"No surprise. I'll take first watch." Jared stated. Sakura nodded as well, and started to lay down.

-Sakura's mindscape-

Sakura found herself standing on a platform overlooking a mountain. A giant Dragon came up to her. Dragon Sky. "Hey, Dragon Sky. What's up?"

"Nothing much, Sakura. Still, why do you want to help that Uchiha? I've been watching him, and he only seems to listen to Jared thanks to the way he's talking, and things he's bringing up."

"Because Jared knows more than he lets on. He knows that there's a way to bring Sasuke out of the Lone Avenger state. I'm only following Jared's lead." Sakura told him.

"Anyway, I have a strange feeling about him. His Denpa Frequency is strange, and has gone a little unstable. It matches that of another AMian that I know of. Also, I know of one other that would work with Hinata. The main problem is that the one for Hinata would not get along with her period."

"Well, what are their names? And the unstable Denpa Frequency is probably due to the disturbing information Jared and I just told him. He's probably confused, and not sure what to think of it. That would make sense, wouldn't it?"

"That it does, Sakura. That it does. Well, Leo Kingdom would probably do some good with him. As for Hinata, it's actually an FMian called Virgo. Virgo is one of the nastiest FMians there ever lived. Hinata is too gentle. They are complete opposites on personality, but exact same frequency."

Sakura looked in thought. "Well, is it possible for Leo Kingdom to come here and help him out?"

"If I had to guess, he'll be there by the end of the month. Anyway, what do you say we continue thinking of plans for your Denpa Henkan State, and practicing them?"

"I'm game." Sakura replied. "Denpa Henkan! Sakura Haruno, On air!"

-Sasuke's Dream-

Sasuke woke up in a place that looked nothing like the Elemental Countries. The closest thing to something he could recognize was the people, though their clothing was nothing like Konohagakure.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked, only for silence to answer his question. That was when he heard a voice in his head. _'Channel Denpa waves to your eyes like you would Chakra for the Sharingan. You'll see this world in a different way.'_

"Who said that?" Sasuke was looking every which way, and no one was paying much attention to him.

_'You will see soon. Just do it, and then look up.'_

Sasuke tried what he was saying but Sharingan came out. _'You used Chakra, not Denpa Waves. Convert your Chakra into Denpa waves, and yes you can do that, and then send them to your eyes.'_

Sasuke tried, and found that Denpa Waves had a different feel to it. After channeling it to his eyes, he looked up and found something different. "What are those green roads? And you didn't say who you were!"

That was when a lion-like being that seemed completely ethereal appeared before him. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to do that. Not as long as I was thinking, but longer than I hoped. My name is Leo Kingdom. I'm not one to go for riddles, but you wouldn't be able to handle all of my power at once. You'll need to learn to control it and you'll gain more of my power."

"What do you mean, I wouldn't be able to control all of your power?" Sasuke asked him.

"My power is leaps and bounds above the Ichibi no Shukaku. However, on my own, I can't interact with other humans currently only you. However, I sense Dragon Sky nearby. If he found himself someone to work with, I'd be surprised."

"Uh, hang on. It should be possible to see what's out there right?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't see why it shouldn't." Sasuke tried opening a rift to see what's happening around his body. He saw Jared meditating, and Sakura was asleep. "Is he nearby one of those two?"

"Damn! He did find a partner. Never thought that Airhead ever would find a partner." Leo stated.

"Which one?"

"Pink hair, and asleep. The other one is meditating for a wider sense of detection." Leo told him.

"Did not see that coming. Then it's possible she could help me harness your power, right?"

"yes, it is. However, I would suggest you lose any and all arrogance. I have no problems with a hothead, cause hey, I'm one myself. Still, I have no feelings for arrogance, and am likely to leave you if you don't."

"An Uchiha is supposed to be superior."

"And I'm telling you there's always someone better than you. You may not realize it, but there is always someone stronger. The one that's meditating seems wiser than most I've encountered. Ask him about the saying "There's always a bigger fish" and what it means. It's better if put in human terms, since I'm not really human."

"Wait, if you're not human, how can you and I talk?"

"I know all languages you do, and then some." Sasuke was silent then. "Drop the superiority act, drop the arrogance, and then we'll talk."

Sasuke was silent. The rift closed. "How can I change what happened?"

"Your brother, and the revenge of your clan?" Sasuke nodded. "Forget about the Clan. If your brother shows up, don't face him head on. If you already have my full power, you could use that, and it's doubtful he'd be able to keep up. Remember, you wouldn't be able to use the Sharingan with Denpa Vision. That's an unfortunate side effect, but worth it."

"Thanks for the warning, Leo. I'll try to lay off the Arrogance, but it won't be easy." Sasuke replied.

"It's not a matter of easy or hard. It's either you do, or you don't. Remember, Superiority has to go as well."

"I know, I know. I need to get better, and if this is how I will, then I'll do it." Sasuke said.

"One can always get better. Remember that." Leo then left.

"I wonder what's going to happen next?" The scene changed to a Mountain Region. "Oh, so that's what's next..."

00000x00000

Chapter end.

How do you like what happened in this chapter?

I know you're wondering why I skipped the whole Sunagakure. I wanted to keep what happened a surprise, so I skipped it. The Chuunin Exams will begin a month after Sasuke's Training on Gielinor.

I find this story easiest to come by, and write. Why? I don't know, but it probably has something to do with the fact it's basically putting someone in the real world in an Anime, which I do mentally often. I tend to imagine myself in an Anime for exercise. It works for me, and that's probably why it's so easy for me to type this one up. All the changes I'd make, and other things, can be placed with ease through him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke, Sakura and Jared were done resting up, when Sasuke decided to talk.

"Jared, I have a few questions." Sasuke stated.

"I might have a few answers. Doesn't mean I'll give them." Jared replied.

"Last night, I heard about a saying. It said there's always a bigger fish. I'm curious as to what that means." Sasuke told him.

Sakura looked at Jared, who seemed a little confused. He shook off the confusion quickly, though. "Well, looks like someone beat me to the punch. I was going to tell you the same thing later on, anyway. There is always someone stronger than you. Whether you know who they are or not, they're out there." Jared looked into the sky. "I live my life by that saying and a few others. The best don't believe they're the best, and don't really care."

Sakura nodded. "Naruto is a good example. He's easily Twice the level of the Yondaime, yet he doesn't care, and doesn't show off what he can do."

"No kidding." Jared added. "Considering the fact that we both have all 5 Chakra Elements, and the ability to combine them, I can honestly say we are both above and beyond the Yondaime in Ninjutsu. Especially since we upgraded his Rasengan, and created a Combo for his Hiraishin. Neither of which you can copy with your Sharingan, since you don't have the necessary abilities for either one, so don't ask."

Sasuke almost gaped at him. "Anything else?" Jared asked.

"Well, this one is for her." Sasuke pointed at Sakura. "You think you can help me with Leo Kingdom?"

That sent a shock to her features. Jared was a little confused, until he figured it out after 3 seconds. "How long have you had him with you?"

"He just came last night. He said Dragon Sky was an old friend of his, and he was with Sakura. I'm just wondering if it's possible for her to help me in Controlling his power. Although, he did give me a few conditions before I could ever use his full strength." Sasuke added.

Sakura and Jared activated their Denpa Vision. "Hey, Sasuke. Can you activate your Denpa Vision?"

"Denpa Vision?" he was confused.

"It's what allows you to see Leo Kingdom. Jared and I both can use it." Sakura replied. He nodded, and activated it.

"Strange. He said the guy was nearby, but I can't see him." Sasuke said, before the Dragon appeared.

"So, the old Hot head chose you, huh? He was never a fan of Arrogance, or those thinking they are superior to others."

"Well, he did call you an Air Head. I don't see why, though."

"Pegasus said the same thing. Damn Icicle." Dragon Sky told him.

"Yeah, but who cares?" Sakura asked. "I mean, you're not that much of an Air head. Although, I think Hot head fits you better."

"Leo's the Hot head for a reason."

"He's fire Based." Jared stated. "In addition, I have a feeling he has a few temper issues. Still, at least Leo and I can agree on something. That was another point of this particular trip." It was at that point, Jared tensed. "Another group just teleported in. Probably Naru, since I can sense his double layer Chakra."

"I think we should ignore them. If they come, that's their choice." Sakura said, earning 2 nods. "Anyway, let's get going." They all nodded, and continued to walk.

-With Naruto-

Naruto and Hinata were up against a Lesser Demon. Gonta and Alice were watching, as they tore the thing apart. When the Demon went down, they both looked at each other. "You're getting better, Hinata."

"Thanks. Still, I really wish I could Denpa Henkan, like the others." Hinata replied, her voice a little depressed.

"I told you not to worry about that, didn't I?" Naruto asked. "Besides, I'm not even sure if one would come for you. I can't sense a Denpa Frequency that easily, unless I'm in Denpa Ningen state. You'd need someone with an identical Denpa Frequency to do so, then when you fuse, its likely you'd have to take control of it. Something that's not easy, even for me."

Alice walked up to them. "Anyway, let's take a break. Hinata is still getting used to them, and doesn't have near as much Stamina as you do, Naruto." They both nodded and went back to Gonta.

5 minutes later, Sasuke, Sakura, and Jared walked into the area. "Lesser Demons. Let's get cracking!" Jared shouted, causing "Hell Yeah!"s to come out from the others. Team 9 looked at them, and found something they didn't expect.

They decided to keep quiet, but talked through a Mind Link.

"_Hey, Naruto-kun?"_

"_Yeah, Hinata?"_

"_How do you think Jared got Sasuke to work with him and Sakura at all?"_

"_Dunno. He knows his stuff, and tends to work on impulse."_

"_He's an Uzumaki. They're always natural Wingers." Alice told them._

"_True as that is, he must have planned something out. He always does." Naruto replied. "That's gonna hurt in the morning."_

Jared had just launched a Chidori into the Lesser Demon's right arm, as Sasuke was launching a Fireball Jutsu on his back. Sakura had a Gatling Gun on her right arm and firing it from a distance, somehow avoiding Jared and Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, he didn't even look fazed. _"Why isn't Sasuke even a little Surprised? Has something attacked them already that required them to use Denpa Weapons?" Gonta asked._

"_Not quite, guys." Jared told them over the link. "Leo Kingdom has chosen Sasuke, so Sakura is showing him what is possible for him to do later on. He already knows about Ki, due to a slip up from Sakura. I just _had_ to mention the fight with Kisame."_

They all sweatdropped. _"Well, there goes the limitations." Alice told them._

"_Not quite. He knows he won't be able to use Ki, but sooner or later, he's going to learn how to use the Denpa Henkan. Sakura is going to help him on that, and he trusts us. He also seems to like working with us. He already knows the truth about the Uchiha Massacre." Jared told them._

"_This quickly? Why?" Hinata asked._

"_So, Sakura was right. You do know already, huh?"_

"_Yes, I do. I still can't believe that Madara helped out with that." Hinata replied._

"_Well, I'm not surprised. Itachi has gone Rogue, and Madara is not aligned with any Ninja village. Sasuke still wants to kill Itachi, but he's also going to help us out with Madara when the time comes. Oh yeah, I told him about Haku. He wants to meet her sometime, so if she comes to Konohagakure while you're there, tell her someone is interested in her." Jared told them._

"_Wait... Sasuke actually wanting to meet someone he never met?" Alice asked. "When did this happen?"_

"_Last night. Anyway, I think it's time for a little obliteration."_

Jared cut himself out to yell. "Get back!" His right hand turned into a Black and Silver Cannon, and it was aimed at the Lesser Demon. "Starlight... BLASTER!" A large multicolored beam came out of the Cannon on his arm, completely engulfing the Lesser Demon, and missed a mountain in the distance by about 5 feet. It dissipated after about 30 seconds. Jared fell to one knee. "Damn, that takes a lot out of me."

Sasuke and Sakura came up to him. Surprisingly, Sasuke spoke up first. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just drained. First time using that, you know?" Jared replied, earning a nod from both of them. The others walked up to them. "I don't know how you managed to get him to work with you willingly, but I'm impressed." Gonta told him.

"It was nothing, really. I just told him the truth of some past events. Truths he would've found out a lot later on. I also think Leo helped out a bit there." Jared told them. "Can't say for sure, though."

"So, this is your usual team, huh?" Sasuke looked at them. He eyed Naruto, and then Hinata. "They don't look like much. Then again, neither do you, and you just did that."

"Looks are deceiving, Sasuke. That's one thing you should always remember. One who looks weak, could very well be highly powerful. Never underestimate an Opponent. You will regret it." Jared told him, as he sat down. "I still can't believe I pulled that off. Regardless of the fact AG helped out with it."

Hinata came up to Jared and put a hand on his head. She was transferring some Chakra to him. "Better?" Jared nodded. "Just don't push yourself. Even though you have Airgod with you, you can't do everything on your own. I'd also limit your use of that to dire situations, and only as a last resort."

"I was planning on that. Anyway, Sasuke, you and Sakura should start working on teamwork between the two of you. I'll supervise while I rest up." Jared replied. "Sakura, remember what I said about Denpa moves."

"Nothing overboard. I know. He can't transform his Chakra into Denpa Energy anywhere near as easily as we can." Sakura replied. "That's why I've stuck to the Gatling Gun."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded to each other and found a target, they charged it. After 5 minutes of fighting, Naruto decided to speak. "You did good getting him out of the Lone Wolf state."

"He's not out of it completely. He's only working with us because I've made some massively good points, and have easily proved to him that I'm a lot more powerful than him." Jared replied. "I know that he doesn't like being around others, so he's already improved a lot more than before. I'm tempted to teach him Chidori myself, or Gemini Thunder. Flare Clones are good, but I haven't taught him. He needs some more practice with Lightning before I teach him anything there."

Alice nodded. "What about Sakura?"

"She's good on most aspects. The only problem she has is actually using her Denpa Ningen state. By the way, what's the council got to say on Kakashi not training Sasuke?" Jared asked.

Gonta sighed. "They're pissed that Sasuke's on a training trip and Kakashi is not there. He should have gone in their eyes, because they figure he's the only one that can teach him about his Sharingan. They don't realize that he needs more than a Doujutsu on the battlefield."

"Someone has to talk to them about balance. They obviously don't get the picture. They only want him because of his Doujutsu, something that he would be close to nothing without." Sakura just punched her opponent's skull in. "Looks like that one's done." Alice nodded.

Sasuke and Sakura came back, and Sasuke was winded. "How are you not even tired?"

"A lot of experience, and control. We'll rest up for now." They all sat down. "So, Gonta-sensei. What do you think about our teamwork so far?"

"If it were my call, I'd say you're pretty good. Sasuke needs to work on his sportsmanship, and lose a few sticks that I can still see up his ass."

"It's the whole 'Overdoing it' stick, isn't it?" Jared asked. Gonta nodded. "Other than that, he's good. Just because you can do it, doesn't mean you should."

"I agree with you there sensei." Jared added. "I mean I can do more than even they know, but I never do. There are some things I could do, but I just don't. One, for example, is destroy the planet with a Ki blast. I could do it, but that doesn't mean I will."

"That particular situation is the same for Gonta-sensei, Alice-sensei, and myself, as well. We all could destroy the planet, but we choose not to." Naruto added. "Still, there are some even more powerful than us, and we know it."

Gonta then looked at Jared. "I just remembered something. Before we came here, the Hokage told me something that your father told him. It was a suggestion, but he wasn't sure if what he was going for was possible."

Jared glared at him. "Why mention that bastard?"

"It's only because he thinks you're the only one that knows if it's possible. You know the weapons he and his group came into the village with right?" Jared nodded. "He's thinking that he could add a Special Operations division that uses those types of weapons."

Jared's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Unfortunately, I'm not." Gonta replied. "He suggested it right after I gave a report. I was still in the room at that point. He's not even sure if it's possible, but he's been thinking on it. He can't come to any good ideas on it. That's when I remembered your sword."

Jared summoned Liger. "Liger can do that, sure. However, as you know, I'm the only one who can use it."

"I know, but I figure that you can figure out something like that." Gonta stated. "All I'm asking is that you think about it. If you figure out a way, you could let him know."

"Come to think of it," Naruto started. "Your mother and Robert were talking about that last night. Neither of them know how to do it. I was thinking of telling you about that after all this was over, but since he went to the Hokage about it, I think he's serious."

Jared was silent. He pulled out a scroll and started writing on it. When he was done, he rolled it up and put a Blood Seal on it. "Naru, take this to my mother, and tell her to open it. It has several ideas that could work for that. It's a blood seal, so no one else can open it at this point."

Naruto nodded and took it. "Are you sure any of them will work?"

"You'd have to talk to a few people on it, and get the pieces separate. My mother and Robert both know how to assemble them. It is part of their old military training. You need to know the weapon inside and out. They could both put it together. The material that's most likely to work the way I think it would is Chakra Metal. However, it might not work, so if one can find something other than Iron, or Steel, and infuse it with chakra, it could work better. There are some pieces that are better left unused in the finished product, and this is only for a more Spec Ops mission. Thing is, I know how it should work, so it wait until I get back." Jared explained.

"Shouldn't that be in there?" Alice asked.

"It is, but I think I should tell you as well. Alice-sensei and Gonta-sensei are the only other ones that even slightly know how guns work, so there's the only other ones that could help with the design. However, I'd need to oversee the tests, as I'm the only one who knows how they would work when used properly. Also, make sure they know not to let Danzou in on these plans. He'd try to get it done and keep it a secret. We all know this... okay, maybe Sasuke doesn't, but the rest of us do." Jared explained.

They all nodded. "You guys gonna work on these guys as well?"

Hinata and Naruto nodded. "Then get going. I still have to rest up. I'm no where near back at full, due to my lack of Spiritual Energy."

Alice's eye gleamed. It wasn't a perverted gleam, but it still made Sakura worry. It was gone in an instant. "Tell me. Has AG told you about Senzu Beans?"

Jared's face registered surprise. "You've got some?"

Alice brought out a leather bag. "Right here."

Jared sighed. "Figures. We'd be good with probably 10, since we're only gonna be here for a month. You should probably give some to my mother to grow in the Namikaze Estate. That could help out in a pinch later on."

Alice tossed him a smaller bag. "That one has 15. Use them sparingly." Jared nodded, as he ate one. "That's 14 left. We gotta make these things count. They'll keep you full for about 10 days, and your recovery rate will be about 10 times as fast during that time." Jared flexed his muscles. "Yeah, that's definitely better."

"Anyway, let's get to work. Remember, don't go all out, and work in tandem with your team. This goes for you as well, Sasuke." Jared stated. Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

They all stared down a Lesser Demon and charged at once.

"Gatling Gun!" Jared's left hand turned into a Gatling Gun, while he summoned Liger to his Right hand.

"Elecsword! Cannon!" Sakura's Left hand turned into a spiral sword with Lightning coursing through it, while her Right hand turned into a Cannon.

Sasuke went through some handsigns. "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He landed the first hit on the leg. Sakura was shooting the Lesser Demon with her Cannon while coming up in Knightmare Combat form. She got up to its side, jumped up and cut off its right arm at the elbow with her Elecsword.

Jared was another story. He went straight up to it through the air, shooting his head with the Gatling Gun. The majority of his shots hit around his eyes. Liger then began to shine, and started glowing. He took his gun to the side, as Jared went for a Horizontal slash through its neck.

Sasuke took that point to go for another Jutsu. "Katon: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" He blew a Fire Dragon out of his mouth, directly at the disembodied head. It incinerated the head, but the body was heading straight for him. He jumped out of the way, the body missing by maybe 6 inches.

Sakura took this moment to change both of her hands into something different. "Hadron Cannon!" Her hands were right next to each other, and they turned into something similar to a spear, but cut in a plus shape. Jared had one thought. _'Stark Hadron Cannon. Mordred. Code Geass. Almost dead on in looks.'_

Four red beams came out of it, and hit the Demon utterly annihilating it. Everyone present stared at Sakura, who was dismissing that particular weapon. "What?"

"Do you have any idea what you just used?" Jared asked.

"No, the name came up, and I used it. Felt like I could use it, and went on instinct. Why?" Sakura replied, then asked.

"Try the fact that particular weapon is not a normal Denpa Weapon. In fact, that's normally a Knightmare weapon. The Hadron Cannon is highly powerful, and believe me when I say, you should, on all accounts be exhausted from it." Jared stated.

"Okay, I'll buy. Why should I be exhausted when I didn't use any more Chakra than I do with a single Gatling Gun shot?" Sakura asked.

Jared stood there, shocked. "That little?"

"Actually, I fired it from 4 barrels, so, four shots from a Gatling Gun. Each Barrel uses about the same as a Gatling Gun. It's strange, but I know it's powerful, even with very little Chakra." Sakura explained. "I think it's on the same grounds as the Gatling Gun, but on a different level of output for the input."

Jared just nodded. "That's something I'll have to think on. It's probably something unique to you, because I'm not sure if I can use it."

Sasuke stared at him. "Can't you try?"

"I could, but I'd rather do so later. Besides, I use something that's more of a Knightmare weapon, but with Chakra. Radiant Wave Surger is the weapon, and I can use it on basically anything considered a weapon, as a power source, or a shield for long range attack."

Naruto, who was in the distance, sent an Ice Dragon Jutsu towards Jared. He figured this out without looking at it. When it got a certain distance from him, he turned clockwise with his Left hand opened slightly. A Red Pulse came out from his palm in a circle, hitting the Ice Dragon.

The Ice Dragon had stopped in its place, shocking Everyone watching. It was then the Dragon stated shattering and melting into snow from the head to the back. Once the entire thing was gone, everyone gaped.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "That...was... WICKED!"

Jared stared at him. "And that's the Radiant Wave Surger at work. It doesn't allow me to control it, so an Inanimate object would just be blown back. Zabuza Momochi's Zanbato is one such example. I used that very move on it as it was heading straight for our necks. It was in place for maybe 15 seconds, and then blown back. Jutsu, on the other hand, would be stopped, and disrupted due to the Surge."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "I get it. By sending the Surge through an Opponent's Jutsu, it disrupts the Chakra flow inside of it, thus making it dispel from overload."

"Exactly. What's more is, when I get a good enough grip on them, I can make someone, or something, explode due to Power Overload. Believe me when I say, it's destructive power is almost unmatched. I'm still working to get it on a long range shot." Jared stated.

The rest of Team 9 was still gaping at him. Alice and Gonta shook it off, though. "Jared, as to how you know about this, I take it AG is the reason?"

"You could say that. Or you could take the one thought I had when Sakura used the Hadron Cannon." Naruto nodded at that. "Come to think of it, what's Code Geass?"

"A Show in another Dimension." Gonta stated. "I didn't catch that thought, but Naruto did apparently. Question is, how do you even know of it? That's not something Airgod would even think of going through."

"My choice, actually." Jared stated. "I was asking for any possible movements, and any possible fighting styles. I took their combat, made it into a Shinobi combat, which I dubbed Knightmare Combat. My feet are basically the same as the Guren, using Chakra to move around. With Liger in my hand, I've incorporated the movements into the Uzumaki Kenjutsu, turning it into my own, personal style."

"Knightmare Style Kenjutsu?" Gonta asked, surprised. "That's something new."

"No kidding. I figured it was possible, so I developed it on my own, and taught it to Naruto. I dubbed it Knightmare Kenjutsu. Trust me when I say, it's highly accurate when used correctly. If Sasuke goes for the right type of sword, he could learn to implement Knightmare Style to his. The Uzumaki Kenjutsu combined with Knightmare Combat is what we do. It's still the same, only a variant. He learns certain styles of Kenjutsu, he could implement Knightmare Combat, and make turn it into a Knightmare Variant of said style. It's basically Water skiing on land, using Chakra to do so. Also works for Chakra Control practice, in a Kenjutsu Spar." Jared explained.

Alice nodded. "I should explain this to a few swordsmen in the ANBU. They'd love to know about it."

"Not that good of an idea. Some of them are too rigid for this kind of Combat, and it takes a while to get used to normally. For me, since I kind of came up with it on the fly, it came naturally. I adapted quite fast, especially since I was working on it a lot while I was teaching Naru." Jared told her.

"Well, you could tell them, but they would need to work on it off duty, since it would take a long time to use in practical application. Yugao Uzuki knows of its existence already, since she oversaw my spar with Naru."

"Are we gonna talk? Or are we gonna kick some demon ass?" Sakura asked.

"I agree with her, for once." Sasuke stated. "This is a little irrelevant, and could easily wait. For now, we should work on what we came here to work on."

Jared looked at them both, as they looked at each other. "Fine then. Let's keep going."

They quickly found another target and started to attack it. It went down pretty damn fast, tough this time, Sakura stuck to her fists. This one ended when Sakura punched it over towards Jared, who stabbed it with Liger. The finishing blow was not the stab, but the shot he fired. It was the Fire Chakra shot, and it incinerated the demon. "And that's why I love Liger!"

"Stab and shoot? Nice." Sakura said.

"No kidding. Thing is, I can't do so with Wind or Lightning Chakra, because it would transfer the Chakra to the Blade. Those two also work with the blade itself, but the other elements don't work with the blade, so I can use them easily. I'd still avoid using Water though. It's a lot better long range, than point blank." Jared explained.

Sasuke nodded. _'I'm actually beginning to like working with these two.'_ He cracked a smile. Sakura noticed, but didn't call him on it. Not in front of the others. They found their next target, and took it down with relative ease, Sasuke going Taijutsu with his Sharingan, Sakura with her fists, and Jared with Liger in hand, and occasionally a Gatling Gun or Cannon as his left hand.

After each one they went after another one. They took down maybe 10 before Sasuke got tired. Sakura was only a little winded, and Jared was good. "I think that's enough for now. Let's get some rest."

They all sat down in front of a Fire in another altar similar to the one they used last night. Naruto and the others had already left. "Hey, guys?" Jared and Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Why did you both try to help me out? I'm probably not worth it. You guys are too damn powerful for me, yet you're helping me in ways I didn't think was possible."

Sakura shrugged. "Don't look at me. It was his decision to do this. I just came along in case you pissed him off. If you did, you'd die. Nuff said."

Jared nodded. "You need to realize that Revenge should never be at the top of your list. Getting more powerful is fine, but doing so in the wrong way will end up with you getting yourself killed. Individual strength is good, but there is always someone stronger. When you go up against someone twice as powerful as you, and you're on your own, you don't stand a chance. When you have a good team, one you work well with, you can actually take them down. Maybe even kill them."

Sasuke looked at him. "What difference does 2 people make?"

"Everything." Jared stated. "Genin are put in 3 man teams for a reason. They're inexperienced. They know nothing of the dangers of the world. I'm another story, as is Naruto. We've both been subjected to a painful life at an early age."

Sasuke looked at him. "What do you mean? He has a mother."

"That same mother died the day he was born. It's only because I found a way to revive her without a cost on my part that she's even alive at this point. Naruto was Orphaned at birth, since his father died that day, as did his mother. His mother is alive now, thanks to me, and his father would come back to life the moment Madara is dead for good, and the Shinigami has his soul." Jared explained. "I know it sounds crazy, but its true."

"Everything you've done so far is crazier, so I don't think you're lying... yet." Sasuke stated. "I mean, with what you can do, I'm beginning to think you're some kind of Alien life form, or something."

Jared and Sakura looked at each other, then back at Sasuke. All 3 of them laughed. Jared took notice of this. _'It's working better than I thought.'_

"_**No kidding Jared."**_

_'Airgod? What's up?'_

"_**I found out something else. You could say I found out something off with the Tsuchikage. Still, I got the Jinton Jutsu from him. There wasn't many I could open, lacking the means to open them, but I did find a few."**_

_'Well, that's good. Anything else?'_

"_**Not at the moment, no."**_

_'Thanks for that. You did copy it right?'_

"_**Working on that now. It'll be in your mindscape and ready in about 30 minutes, if I'm not interrupted."**_

_'That's good. Though, I think it should wait. I'll be sticking with Lava, Ice, Wood, and the basic Elements until after the Chuunin Exams.'_

"_**Got it. They'll be in here for a while."**_

_'Thanks again.'_ Jared cut himself out. "Sakura, why don't you keep watch this time around? I'm gonna need some rest myself." Sakura nodded.

-Konohagakure, a few hours later-

Robert was going over the scroll Jared wrote on with Elisia, Naruto, and Kushina. "Damn, he really did some research on this before I even thought of it. Why didn't he use these thoughts?" Robert asked.

"I don't think he did think about it ahead of time." Elisia stated.

Naruto nodded at this. "He said he got the idea from Liger. That's how he knows it's possible."

"Liger?" Robert asked.

"It's his sword." Kushina replied. "It has a barrel that does the same thing you want these weapons to do. Thing is, only Jared can hold Liger, being as it's made from his life force. No one else can touch it, much less use it."

"So that means he knows its possible, but was thinking of how it can happen when he came up with these ideas?" Robert asked.

"More likely than not, yeah." Kushina replied. "I think I know of a few people I can ask about it."

"I'd appreciate it. Thing is, I'm not sure whether or not it would work like he says. There's bound to be a mistake somewhere." Robert stated. "I guess that's why he put down 7 ideas. Then main variable is the components, and weight. I'm not even sure if it would work easily."

"Can't say it won't. It's trial and error." Elisia stated. "He's proven himself to be a winger. He thinks of things on the spot. More often than not it works better than he thinks."

Kushina nodded in agreement. "No kidding."

"He does come up with a few plans ahead of time, but those kinds of plans seem Bat shit insane at first." Everyone looked at Naruto. "I'm just saying. Besides, they work a lot better on the battlefield, and, though highly crazy, they work. I don't see how he does it, but he has a flair for crazy and insane plans in theory, but in application, they're almost perfect. What's more is, we all can adapt so easily to what we have to do, its like he knows everything we'd plan on doing, and even that we'd be able to correct it."

They were all silent. Kushina broke the silence first. "He's as smart, if not smarter, than a Nara, a more dangerous temper than myself, and more cunning than the Kyuubi no Kitsune, no offense."

Naruto looked at Kushina in surprise. "Why would I take offense to that?"

"I wasn't really talking to you, but the Kyuubi inside of you. I know he can hear me, you know." Kushina replied.

"_**She's right, I can. So, I'd tell her this: None taken. Besides, it's true."**_

"Did not see that coming." Kushina smirked, knowing that Kyuubi didn't take offense to the comment. "He said it _is _true. I still can't believe he admitted it."

Kushina nodded. "I should know. I was the Jinchuuriki for that same Kyuubi, you know." Everyone at the table nodded.

"Anyway, back to the original subject. Who do you think would be able to help out with this?" Robert asked. "I want to get this done as soon as possible, but still somewhat discreetly, so the other villages don't find out. Especially not Danzou."

"Well, I'll call them in Tomorrow, if they're available. One of them has a Genin team, so I'm not sure. He's the Hokage's son. The next is a Weapon smith. He's an old friend of mine, as well, being on a team with my late husband."

"Asuma Sarutobi and Arashi Kazama?" Naruto asked. Kushina stared at him.

"How did you know?" Kushina asked.

"I kind of found out while meditating on my dad's head. Anyway, Asuma is the leader of Team 10, which is kind of a Second Generation Squad. The Ino-Shika-Cho. Arashi was, from what I was told, on my father's Genin team. Weapon master, I think it was. Now he's a Blacksmith for the village." Naruto replied.

Kushina nodded. "Right on all points."

"Thanks, Kushina. I'd take all the help I can get. This is something I figure should be done before the Chuunin Exams come along." Robert stated, confusing Kushina. The others already knew.

"I agree." Elisia stated.

"As do I." Naruto added. "Jared did inform me of something that might happen. As to if it would, I can't say. So, you're trying to prepare."

Robert nodded. "I may not know everything about this place, but I know a lot more about Battle tactics and strategy. After all, I am a soldier where I'm from."

"However, with your rank at SFC, you'd be about Mid-Chuunin here." Elisia stated. "Still, when we've confirmed that it works, you and I are gonna have to teach them how to use them. After all, you and I are the only ones that know how they're supposed to work normally, and Jared is the only one who would know if they work properly with what you want."

"So we'd need his help with this, huh?" Robert asked, halfheartedly. "Well, I doubt he fully trusts me at this point. I think you'd be better off asking him. I highly doubt he'd tell me anything."

Everyone nodded at that. "I'll let him know next time I run into him on Gielinor. He's on a month long training trip with Sasuke and Sakura. I know what he's truly after, though." Naruto told them. "Oh yeah, he wants to meet up with Haku. He seems somewhat interested in her, according to Jared. No clue why, though."

Kushina raised an eyebrow. "Haku? Why her?"

"Beats me." Naruto replied. "Jared didn't explain how much he told him, but the fact that Sasuke has been chosen by Leo Kingdom, may have something to do with that, since Haku was chosen by Pegasus Magic... Who taught me and Jared more in the Ice Style."

"I've known Jared can use Chakra, and I have a good idea on what it is, but I'm still a little lost on the whole Element topic under that. I'm going to need a good idea on how they would work, regardless of if it works the way he thinks it should or not."

Elisia nodded. "You and I can't access our Chakra, but we do have skills with Knives, and I did manage to make a seal allowing me to summon weapons from our dimension. Same with the Clips. Thing is, and this is the only downside, once the gun is gone, the bullets are gone as well, and only the one who summoned it can use the weapons summoned from it. I put it on some gloves, and I have 2 pairs right now."

"2 pairs, huh? Anything else I should know about regarding these gloves?" Robert asked. "I could use one pair for the upcoming event. If everything goes on like it did in that cartoon, then we'll need them. With those, I could hand the others my current ammunition, and we could help fight them back. Speaking of which..."

"Sniper Position?" Elisia asked. Robert nodded. "I've been looking for a few good places, and I think on top of the Hokage Monument would work best. I was planning on going up there myself to do that very thing. Good view of the arena, too. I already checked it out."

"Really? Then if Orochimaru..."

"Don't even go there. We don't know if he will or not, but if he is, we'll be ready." Elisia interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked.

"The invasion?" Naruto asked, causing everyone present to look at him, and Robert and Elisia nod. "I see. Jared did tell me about that, and he made a precaution while he could. We've got it in Sunagakure, and with Gaara to boot. We saved Gaara from the insanity, but no one else knows it. He hates acting like that, but he sees that there's little choice otherwise. Only the true Yondaime Kazekage knows, as well as his team. As far as anyone else knows, his peaceful side is only an Illusion."

"How long do you plan on him going like that?" Kushina asked, eyebrow raised.

"Until the final exams, when his true nature will emerge. Although, if he and I go up against each other, I can't say the match will be pretty." Naruto replied. Kushina eyed him suspiciously. "I mean, sure, we'll be playing the part, but it still won't be easy. He is a Jinchuuriki." Kushina dropped her suspicions there.

"Did you upgrade his seal, like Jared did for you?" Elisia asked, shocking Kushina.

"What do you mean by Upgrade? Are you doubting Minato's sealing capabilities?"

"Not by a longshot. He knows that the seal isn't supposed to last, and so do I. He upgraded the seal, so it won't deteriorate, and still allow partial access to the Kyuubi's Youki. What's more is, he can transform it into Electromagnetic Waves, and bring him out as a Denpa Life form. You know of that piece. Well, that's part of the upgrade. It's also purifying the Youki, so it's not just a mass of hatred, lust, and the like." Elisia explained, Kushina was about to speak, before her jaw dropped 2 feet at the information.

"I'll take that as a sign saying you didn't have a clue." Naruto stated. "Anyway, the worst Kyuubi gets is annoying. He's always telling me to prank someone. If the Hyuuga clan does something to Hinata, though, you might want to check it out the next day. You'd get a kick out of what happens to them. Pranks are the worst I'd do for revenge in the village... or a Prank War. But Jared and I are gonna be on one side. Hey, we're the hosts of 2 Prank Kings. We got the right."

"Well, you got a Prank Queen, here." Kushina stated. "I was known as the Red Death, Bloody Habanera, and the Third Prank Queen. The latter of the three is a little known fact, and those who do know, knows to steer clear when I'm in a pranking mood. Doesn't happen often, and the last time I was, was right before I found out I was pregnant with you. I got the Uchiha Clan good with that one."

"I don't want to know." Naruto said. "Anyway, things are good here. Also, Ms. Elle, I've got a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Elisia asked.

"I recently came by a few new weapons, and they want me to use them during the invasion." Naruto replied. "They aren't anything this dimension can cook up easily, and this I know for a fact. They're similar to Liger's Barrel. Only difference is, they don't discriminate against Chakra Nature. Elements won't do anything else. Just Chakra Shots."

"I take it you want some tips on using them?" Elisia asked.

"And some practice, if possible. Maybe we can figure out how they work, and implement it in his idea." Naruto added.

Robert and Elisia looked at him, and nodded. "That would work out for all of us." Robert said.

"One question." Kushina started. "What about Gaia?"

"I'll be keeping Gaia on me. I'll be calling the red one Rose, and the white one Ghost. With the 3 of them and the fact I've actually figured out how to use Foxy's Youki as an extension of my own blows, I think I can do more than most. I tried it out, and I'm not affected by it anymore. My arm isn't hurt by it that much, only with massive overuse. I can use it to scale the Hokage Stone Faces with ease. Did so one night, not during the day so the villagers wouldn't notice, and went from Ground level, up to my father's nose. Found a chamber there that give a good hiding spot. Right nostril." Naruto replied.

"Trust me when I say, it would be a good idea to put some stuff up there if it were cleaner. I did find something there, I just didn't pick it up. It said something in a text I couldn't recognize."

Elisia looked at him. "Is there a viewpoint there? Preferably one that gives a good view of the Roof above the Kage's Box at the arena."

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. Didn't check. I could do so tomorrow night. I think I know why you're suggesting that as well."

"If you find one, let me know, because I'd need a way to get up there. We can stop it before it gets too bad." Elisia replied.

"During the second Exam, and Jared already gave me the low-down on it, is when we really get to shine. We're still not going Ki Attacks. Healing with Ki is possible, but not required. We only use it if we need to. I still don't see how he intends to take down Orochimaru in that Forest." Naruto said.

"He has a plan." Robert said. "If only a General plan, he has one."

"He doesn't come up with plans, except for when he knows the opponent is going to be tough to beat." Naruto told him. "This is one that won't be easy to beat, and I just hope he has one that would help him out."

They all nodded. "I'm gonna hit the sack. Goodnight." Naruto said, before walking off.

-Gielinor, 2 weeks later-

Sasuke, Sakura and Jared were taking down a Blue Dragon as a team.

Sasuke had his right arm as a Gatling Gun, his Sharingan Active. Sakura got up close and punched it clear in the throat causing it to gag. Jared then yelled. "Clear it!"

Sasuke and Sakura got back, while Jared fired an Omega Cannon straight down its throat, causing it to implode. Sasuke and Sakura weren't even winded, and neither was Jared. "I still can't believe I thought you two were weaklings." Sasuke stated. "You're both far from it."

Jared smirked at that. "It just goes to show: You never know how powerful someone is until you've seen them fight at their full potential. That potential is reached differently for every person, and can happen in two ways for everyone."

"Tell me about it." Sasuke replied. "Seriously though. Why didn't you show off everything you've done here back at the academy?"

"Believe me when I say, I wanted to save some surprises for new Ninja. I do enough to pass, and that's good enough. As long as I keep as much hidden as possible, I can keep on surprising others with my skills." Jared replied. "Naru is a different story altogether, though."

"Tell me about it. I mean, the way you put it, the entire village hates him for being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki." Sasuke replied. Yes, Jared told Sasuke about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki.

"Yeah." Sakura added. "There are a select few who actually do respect him, but those numbers are few."

"And if he gets too powerful, the Village Council will want him executed." Jared continued. "They obviously don't believe in the Yondaime's Sealing capabilities. And they aren't aware the fact that I managed to upgrade that same seal. That seal won't be breaking anytime soon."

"I remember that." Sasuke replied. "Still, to go through everything he must have endured, and still keep going is something even I couldn't do."

"Not without staying sane, that is." Sakura added.

"And without me in his life since he was 5, and in turn his mother since he was 6, he'd still be a outcast, but in place on this particular team." Jared ended it.

Sasuke nodded. "Anyway, I think we should take a break." Sakura and Jared shrugged, as they walked towards the nearest Altar.

"Sasuke there's one more thing I think you should know before we go for the Chuunin Exams." Jared said, confusing both Sakura and Sasuke. "Sakura already knows of it to an extent, but not the exact reason."

"Alright, I'm all ears." Sasuke replied.

"A man by the name of Orochimaru will likely be after you for your Sharingan. He's a Rogue Shinobi, and one of the most dangerous. You can't let anyone you know of this until it happens." Jared stated.

"If he wants me, he's not going to get me to come along quietly." Sasuke replied.

"Normally, he wouldn't be able to. There's a reason he actually could, though. If he bites your neck, he's placing a Curse Mark on you. That Mark in particular warps your mind and corrupts it. It would make you unable to use Leo Kingdom's power as your own, but give you a darker power." Jared explained. "It's highly likely he'd do so under the guise of the Exams, if only to make it easier for him to get to you. Once placed, you can't get rid of it. The more you use it, the faster the corruption spreads."

"So I either need to purify it, or not get bit period?" Sasuke asked. "Is that even possible?"

"The way I've seen you so far, avoiding it is possible, but not likely." Jared told him. "It's one thing not to get bit by someone else. It's an entirely different concept to prevent getting bit by a Snake Bastard such as him. He's able to stretch his body to insane lengths, and still have complete control over them."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Can't you do that?"

"I can, but I do so with Mokuton." Jared added. "The way he does so is different. He stretches his limbs in way that no normal human can, and without warping his skin like I do. His bones, on the other hand, are altered, so he can do so. It's similar to the Akimichi Clan's Expansion Jutsu, but for length instead of size."

"I get it. So he could wrap his neck around someone in his way and continue to move?" Sakura suggested.

"That's exactly the point." Jared stated, making Sasuke nod. "Sakura, your natural Strength is beyond Tsunade's with her enhancements. With you enhancing it, he'd be sent far out of the Forest." Sakura nodded.

"Remember when that guy started hitting on Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that guy went all the way to Tanzaku." Jared chuckled. "He learned to stay away from her, that's for sure."

"He also learned why you never piss me off." Sakura added.

"After what I've seen? I figured that out on my own." Sasuke stated. "If you do that much without anger, I can only imagine what you could do when you are mad."

"Anyway, I figure that we should get some sleep. We're gonna need it for tomorrow." Jared suggested, causing the others to nod.

"I'll take watch this time." Sasuke said. Jared nodded, and started to meditate, as did Sakura.

Sasuke got into a position to meditate, as well.

-Sasuke's mindscape-

Sasuke found himself in his mindscape, Leo Kingdom right in front of him.

"What's up?"

"Actually, I volunteered for Lookout duty, but instead I find myself getting pulled into here." Sasuke shrugged. "But since I'm here I might as well ask you a question."

"Why not?"

"Do you know anything about Curse Marks?"

"Quite a bit, actually. If you ask the Air head, or the Icicle Brains, I have no knowledge of Curses. That, my friend, is a lie. I know a lot more about Curses than either of them."

"Is it possible for you to purify the effects of one, without getting rid of the power it gives?" Sasuke asked. "I just found out from Jared that a guy named Orochimaru is planning on marking me, and I need to know if there's a way to purify it's effects."

"That's a simple matter for me. Purification is different from removal, but hurts like a bitch." Leo admitted. "I'll admit I could do so the moment you get marked, but it would be better if you don't get marked altogether."

"I realize that, but if I do get marked, I need to know that there's a back up plan. Like if we can't stop him from marking me, then the only way to stop it from messing with my mind, and corrupting it, is by purifying it. Sealing it won't work, due to the fact I'd be forced to use it sooner or later." Sasuke replied.

"Hmm... I see what you mean. If you do get marked, I'll be silent for a few hours, and you'd be knocked unconscious. That would be me purifying it, and then your body adjusting. It would take a while, and believe me when I say, it will hurt like a bitch during the entire thing. That's why unconsciousness is necessary."

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks for the heads up. I figure I should continue watching now."

"Don't mention it. Just know you shouldn't try to get marked. It won't do you any good. My helping out is a last resort for you in this matter."

"I know that." Sasuke retorted. "That's not something I'd like. I'd rather my mind be my own, not under the control of some Snake Bastard."

-Final day of training, Gielinor-

Jared, Sakura, and Sasuke had just taken down another Blue Dragon with ease. This time with Sasuke beheading it using a Fire Jutsu.

"Well, this is the final day. The missions are gonna be a little less dangerous, and training even less dangerous." Jared replied. "However, this training was to work on our teamwork. I have a feeling Kakashi will want to test our progress himself, So I took the liberty of taping a few of our fights."

Jared pulled out a couple of tapes. "One of these has a Lesser Demon as the target, another a Green Dragon. There is one with a Blue Dragon as the Target. The final one is when we charged Ice Mountain, and slaughtered everything in the entire area. The Hokage and Kakashi will be the only ones to watch any of them, and once done, they will burn themselves. A safety feature I love."

"Only you could cook up something like that in the midst of battle." Sasuke added. "I take it those has our progress?" Jared nodded. "Won't he be surprised when he finds out I actually work highly well with you guys."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Jared laughed there. "Alright, how about one more before we head back?" Jared suggested.

"I vote 3 more." Sakura stated.

"I'm with Sakura. 3 more." Sasuke stated.

"Damn, I'm outnumbered. 3 it is." Jared finished.

They then took down all 3 with minimal effort.

They all looked at the results, and nodded. "Not even a challenge." Sakura said.

"True dat." Jared replied.

"Agreed." Sasuke stated. "Well, that's 3. Let's head back." They all nodded. Jared went through the handsigns. "Mega Reverse Summoning!" A glyph appeared below them, and they were warped out.

-Training Field 7-

Kakashi was at the memorial stone. _'Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei... what would you think of things now?'_

It was that moment Jared, Sakura, and Sasuke appeared nearby. Jared found out where they were at, as he noticed Kakashi. "Training ground 7." He whispered. Kakashi turned his head.

"I see you guys have arrived. I didn't even give a set time, or place." Kakashi stated. "I guess we can go for your little return trip Exam."

"If you're wondering how our Team work progressed, I already took care of that." Jared replied, bringing out 4 Video tapes. "These tapes have our progress. The end of the first week, Halfway through the Third week, the Final week which happened 3 days back. The fourth tape has the 3 of us storming an entire fortress of Ice Giants, Ice warriors, and a whole lot of others. Check them out to see how we progressed, and what he's gained along the way."

Sasuke smirked. "You'll be surprised at what I learned with these guys. They're a lot better than you are."

"I doubt that." Kakashi replied.

Jared smirked. "Check the tapes, and what we did. You'll get a general idea of our skills from that, but only the Hokage, and you are allowed to see it. Team 9 already knows we can do all of that. They're even more filled in about his skills than you are right now. He still has a long way to go on some of them, though."

Kakashi took the tapes, and looked over them. "I take it your usual sensei already knows of your skills?"

"More than you think. If you want some of my abilities, you're out of luck. Sakura's are a lot more open, and less secret. There are still a few she knows she can't use for security reasons. Not even Sasuke has seen them yet, as only myself, Naruto, and Sakura can use that particular move... or its variants. One in particular would give you nostalgia, Kakashi. After all, your sensei created that one, along with another that I can use, and upgraded." Jared retorted.

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "How..."

"I have resources that allow me to, and an ingenuity that allows me to implement those resources to the highest levels possible. Not to mention I'm a natural winger." Jared explained. "By the way, the Ball is the one I upgraded... along several paths, I might add. Still working on the other one without seals."

Kakashi took that moment to... stay silent. Sasuke noticed his silence, and figured something out. "I take it he didn't think shit like that was possible?"

"It isn't shit, but that's highly likely. His sensei happens to be the Yondaime." Sakura corrected. "We know this for reasons we can't really say, because he wouldn't really believe us if we told him. You might, because you've seen us in action."

Sasuke shrugged, as if this were a natural occurrence. Kakashi looked on, dumbfounded that they got along so well already. "How did you get him to work with you so readily?"

"Ask the Hokage about me, and what he knows of my sources. I can honestly say, I know more about him than you do." Jared told him. "Anyway, we've been out for a month now. I need a real shower, not a Lava bath. I'll see you later, Sakura." Jared fazed out.

"Lava bath? Is he kidding?" Kakashi asked, still dumbfounded.

"No, he's not. He's the only one of us who can, either. You'd be surprised at this, but he can actually use Yoton, Mokuton, and Hyouton, along with all 5 of the Primary Nature Elements. There are more, but he has no current training with them." Sakura stated. "He's not affected by the heat of Yoton, either. So why would he be hurt by regular Lava?"

Naruto took that moment to drop in... literally. He appeared in front of Sakura, out of nowhere. "Hey, Sakura. Where did Jared go?"

"Home. He said he needed a real shower instead of the Lava Baths he was getting." Sakura replied. "How's Hinata?"

"She's fine, but the Hyuuga clan has actually done something they're gonna regret. You know what that means?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Hell yeah!" Sakura pounded his fist. Naruto pulled back his hand and rubbed his knuckles.

"Seriously? Did you have to enhance it?" Kakashi stared at the interaction with interest. "Anyway, I gotta get going. I have to let Jared in on what's going to happen."

"I can't wait to see the results." Sakura grinned mischievously. Naruto took that moment to faze out. "Later Kakashi-sensei. Remember, only the Hokage, our usual Senseis and you are allowed to see whats on those tapes, as they hold a few secrets from Team 9." She turned to Sasuke. "See you, Sasuke. Remember everything we've told you on Gielinor, as those lessons will come in handy." She winked when she said Lessons, and then she fazed out.

"What does she mean by lessons?"

"You'll find I did things that not even you could. They can do the same, but I'm not at liberty to say."

-Haruno residence-

Sakura had just gotten home.

"Mom, I'm back!" Sakura stated, before her mother glomped her.

"Sakura!" Sayuki yelled. "You must tell what happened during your month out of the village!"

"Not until after I take a bath. I've gone an entire month without one, so I stink." Sakura stated, causing Sayuki to take a whiff.

"Ugh! Why didn't I notice the stench before?"

"See what I mean?" Sakura asked, earning a nod. "I'll fill you in after the bath." Sakura went upstairs and into the bathroom.

-Hokage's Office-

Sarutobi was doing paperwork. _'Why is there always so much paperwork? I really need to find a successor, and quick. Before I lose my sanity.'_

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Kakashi walked into the room. "Lord Hokage, I believe my test for their teamwork may be invalidated." He pulled out the 4 Tapes that Jared gave him. "Apparently, these tapes hold their progress, but only you, myself, and The Jounin senseis on Team 9 are allow to watch it, according to Jared."

Sarutobi nodded. "It's likely that Team 9 already knows of the progress, so now would be a good time to see it."

He put in the first tape, and watched the 3 of them take down the Lesser Demon with utmost ease. Kakashi and Sarutobi were both surprised at the outcome. Even more so at the way it was finished off. Jared had fired an Omega Cannon into its mouth, causing it to Implode, after Sakura and Sasuke had jumped back. They rewinded it, so they make sure they didn't miss anything.

"That... was odd." Kakashi commented. "Where did they encounter that?"

Sarutobi sighed. "I have no idea, but I have a feeling Gonta and Alice know."

They took out the tape, only for it to burst into flames. It didn't make anything else catch on fire, somewhat surprising them both. They looked at each other and put the next one in. This one showed the group taking on a Green Dragon. Sasuke gained the final blow a a Flaming Sword as his right hand. He effectively beheaded the Dragon, while Sakura threw a Mini Bomb into the body, making it implode.

"They seem to have a flair for pyrotechnics." Kakashi added. "I certainly hope they know the decency of Stealth."

"Remember, Jared and Sakura are both a part of a First Strike team. Mainly offensive, so it's no wonder about that. Also, take into account that Jared has taken several human lives, without anyone noticing." Sarutobi stated.

Kakashi nodded, and put in the Third Tape. This showed a Blue Dragon. Oddly enough, there was no implosion. Instead, it was finished off by a Pink and Purple Flash. Sasuke was just standing there, watching them. Sarutobi just facepalmed. Kakashi's visible eye was wider than its ever been. The thing was still around, so Sasuke put his hands cupped at his side, feet shoulder width apart, left leg in front. A swirling beam of fire emitted from his hands the moment he shot them forward, further shocking Kakashi.

"That's a new Jutsu. One that not even I've seen." Kakashi stated.

"It's not likely that's a Jutsu." Sarutobi stated, confusing Kakashi. "It's possible that's something that would put him in good standing with Team 9. The only thing I know it could be called is a Denpa Technique, not Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Definitely not Taijustu. I don't know the specifics, but only Jared, Sakura, and Naruto could teach him how to use it properly."

They popped in the Final tape. This shows the 3 of them hiding underneath a ridge. They were watching at least 200 beings on a hill seemingly made of ice. Jared summoned a sword to his right hand, while changing his left into the usual Gatling Gun. Sakura had a Heavy cannon as her left hand, while her right hand was the usual. Sasuke's right hand seemed to be a stick with a spiral surrounding it. His left hand was free as well, confusing the two watching. The was one thought between the two. _'What the hell is going to happen?'_

Jared disappeared. No flash, no smoke, no glow, no nothing. He just vanished. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who nodded. _'Silent communication. Nice.'_ Kakashi thought.

Sasuke jumped up and launched a Phoenix Flower Jutsu and fried several of the Ice Warriors. Sakura went it and punched an Ice Giant clear in the face, sending it flying. _'Her strength is on par with Tsunade!'_ Sarutobi thought. It crashed into an aerial unit of some sort, but an explosion come from a nearby mountain. It seemed to be an explosive Water Bullet, but they didn't see it before that.

Jared then came in, Sword in hand, his other hand free. Said hand stretched out from the fingers, reminding Sarutobi of Orochimaru, and grabbed 5 Ice warriors, which soon turned into vines, shocking Sarutobi. _'He didn't just extend his body, but he used Mokuton to do so? That's unreal!'_

Kakashi took notice of Jared's next move. Lightning traveled down the vines. It was subtle, quick, but Kakashi noticed it. Each one of the grappled Ice Warriors had several thousand Volts sent through their bodies, causing them to explode, taking another 7 or so with them. The vines came back, turning into his fingers again, while his sword arm, oddly enough, extended in the same fashion, weaving in between Ice Giants, Warriors, and 1 Dragon that had just landed. The sword was retracted with the arm, but the Dragon lost a wing and its head, every Ice Warrior lost an arm, a Leg and their heads, and all the Ice Giants lost their heads.

Sakura started spinning around, making a tornado. Said Tornado was then sent towards a nearby fortress. Sasuke was going for the same blast he used on the Blue Dragon. Jared was next to him, in the same stance. The difference between the two is while Sasuke was charging a Fire Blast (Atomic Blazer), Jared was bringing in something completely different. It was red, with a little blue mixed in. It formed a small ball inside of it. Sakura took that moment to look at them both, and then faze back to right beside them, in the same stance. A Blue light was right there, where the Fire gathered for Sasuke, the Blue and Red energy for Jared.

(A/N: Atomic Blazer, Kamehameha Wave, and Imari.)

Their stances were identical. Sarutobi was the only one who knew what Jared was using, but couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A Purple Beam came from Jared towards the fortress. A Red-orange beam came Sasuke, and hit some of the remaining Ice-based enemies. Sakura fazed out and was above everyone else, firing a Straight Blue beam towards an intersecting point with Jared's, which was right at entrance to Fortress.

The Result?

All of the Ice Warriors were dead. Any surviving Ice Giants were fleeing, or couldn't move period. Those got themselves shut up by Sakura with her Heavy Cannon, or Sasuke with his Cross Cannon. They were dead then.

The Fortress was no longer recognizable. It didn't even look like a Fortress period. There was nothing but a Crater there.

They rewound it, and went through it again, this time, Kakashi was using his Sharingan. Even though it was a recording he could still see the Chakra being manipulated, but those Cannons, and the majority of the Blasts weren't Chakra. They didn't even have Chakra IN them. Jared's final blast did, as did the Water Explosion on the Ice Giant. Other than that, and his strange Jutsu, regarding the Mokuton and Raiton combination, there was little to no Chakra used during the entire ordeal. Or at least not that he could tell.

"If they used chakra at all during this ordeal, aside from the aerial Explosion, the extended fingers, and the lightning traveling through them, it certainly didn't seem like it. There are even points where their Chakra disappears from their body completely." Kakashi stated. "It's like they're shutting down any Chakra sources. Sasuke's been doing so as well, and he could never do so before."

"That is another specialty of Team 9. They can either shut down their entire Chakra System, or make it disappear completely. It was used against Kisame Hoshigaki, by Jared Uzumaki, who you see in this, and Naruto Uzumaki, who is still an acting member of Team 9." Sarutobi explained. "I don't know how they do so, but I do know why they figured out how to do so. The Hyuuga Clan can hit the Tenketsu, and with the Chakra System shut down, that notion is crushed entirely. They wouldn't be able to use Chakra, but their chakra system remains after that. I still don't see how they can get rid of their Chakra Systems, and, though I got a brief explanation, I don't get the basics of it one bit."

Kakashi stared at him, but nodded. "Then this will definitely be a fun experience for all of us."

"One more thing, Kakashi. This is something Kushina told me: Beware the Rinnegan. Why she said that, I don't know, but my guess is that Jared Uzumaki has it. Whether it was implanted, which is unlikely, is a bloodline, also unlikely, or he was chosen to use it, I have no idea." Sarutobi stated. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir." Kakashi left in a Shunshin.

00000x00000

This chapter was mainly to get Sasuke accustomed to his teammates. Jared's knowledge of what could happen is a lot better for him than anyone else. He's lets them know when needed, but otherwise keeps it silent.

You wanna know whats sad about it, he's got a few ideas for the Rasengan, that he wouldn't know about beforehand.

One example is likely to make an appearance during the Invasion. This is based on the Planetary Rasengan, but is slightly different in essence... though that is unconfirmed until seen in motion. My own idea on that, but the problem is getting it ready.

It requires forming multiple Rasengan around the first Rasengan. Usually 4-7, meaning a total of 5-8 Rasengan total. Also note that it is throw-able, but the reason it isn't confirmed, is the fact that this Rasengan has the other Rasengan floating around the Central one.

Note: Requires Gravity Jutsu to use, meaning Rinnegan is needed.

Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 11**

Jared, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi to start their missions... or wait for the results of it.

Sakura decided to ask Sasuke a question. "Is he always late?"

"More often than not, yeah." Sasuke replied.

"No surprise there." Jared stated. "He has dead friends to mourn."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him. "Like who?" Sasuke asked.

Jared looked at Sasuke. "You ever find out what's under that headband?" Sasuke shook his head. "It's one of his friend's left eye. That particular friend, just so happens to have been an Uchiha, and his teammate when he was younger. His name was Obito Uchiha."

Sasuke was a little shocked. "I take it that's why he passed me, but not the others?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was." Sakura stated.

"If not that, the fact that they think you're truly the only Uchiha, they didn't place him with me and Naru, since we can benefit from the 1000 or so Jutsu that he copied with it. You know we both have all Elemental Affinities." Jared explained. "Seriously, they don't even know what we can do, and don't care, either."

"Not to mention they hate him for his burden." Sasuke added. "Seriously, how can they hate him for protecting them?"

"They probably want an outlet of some sort." Sakura stated. "They hate the fox, and they take it out on him. Although, if they kill him, this village is getting razed."

Sasuke smiled at that. It was a genuine smile, but he lost it almost immediately. Kakashi showed up not a minute later. "Yo."

Jared sighed. "Could you not be late for once? If Obito saw you like this, heck if Rin saw you like this, what do you think they'd say about your actions?"

"Rin?" Sasuke asked.

"His other teammate." Jared replied. Kakashi just stared at Jared.

"What makes you think I know those names?"

"Well, considering the fact that I know your Sensei was the Yondaime, and your teammates were Obito Uchiha, and Rin Inuzuka, what do you think? Also, with Obito's Sharingan you managed to complete your little Jutsu, which you call Chidori. Am I right?"

Kakashi was shocked. "How..."

"Did I know? If you ask the Sandaime, he'll tell you the same thing I'm telling you now. I know more than I let on. I only reveal things if I find that they are necessary, but other than that, it stays in my head." Jared interrupted. "My sources are better than most, as the only one I have can travel through dimensions."

Kakashi was appalled. "Well then, that explains how you got Sasuke to work with you so easily. Although, I am confused as to how he pulled off that Fire Beam. Care to explain?"

"Atomic Blazer. Denpa Move. No more information on that, as the rest is on a need to know basis. You, unfortunately, don't need to know. Although, I bet you're taking that image from the Ice Hill Assault tape?" Jared stated. Kakashi nodded. "Atomic Blazer, Kamehameha Wave, and a Rokubiko Imari. That was the finisher for it all. I'm not going into anything else on our trip there."

"Just know that I'm willing to work with them, or Team 9 in General." Sasuke stated. "If what they told me about them is true, and what I saw definitely points to that being true, they are far more powerful than they ever let on. Any one of them could easily level this entire village without breaking a sweat."

"Or destroy the planet." Jared added. "Remember that description of Ki?" Sasuke nodded. "That's why."

Kakashi was, overall, surprised. "Well, if you think that let's see how you do with a C-rank. This is a simple Escort Mission to the Waterfall Village."

"_Damn. Waterfall Village? That was a special in the Anime. At least I know it's not as dangerous as the Wave Mission... at least it wasn't." Jared said mentally._

"_Anything else we should know about?" Sakura asked._

"_Be careful, and Shibuki may or may not trust us. I might go OMA mode, so be careful of the Mass Clones." Jared told her._

They all nodded. "Well, this is supposed to be another test of your teamwork, but I doubt it will really test you, so fair warning, I might give you a secondary objective." Kakashi added. "We leave in 2 hours, so get ready." They nodded, and Kakashi left.

"Sasuke, you remember that sword you told me about?" Jared asked. A nod. "Keep it sealed. There is no reason to have it with you at all times, seeing as you still don't know how to use. Besides, you don't have the right sheath for it, nor the brute strength to use it to its full potential, so we'd have to cover that during training."

Sasuke shrugged. "If I can't use it effectively now, I will learn later, right?" Jared smirked. "You're learning. That's good."

-2 hours later-

Jared, Sakura, and Sasuke were at the gate waiting for Kakashi and Shibuki. They had 5 minutes until they arrived. "You think Kakashi will be late for this?" Sakura asked.

"More likely than not, yeah." Jared replied. 3 minutes left.

"Any idea how long we're going to wait?" Sasuke asked.

"Anywhere from 5 minutes to 3 hours." Jared replied.

He was only 5 minutes late. "Sorry we're late. I had a hard time convincing him to come along."

Jared shrugged. "You know, Kakashi-sensei, that one is actually somewhat believable. A lot better than saying you got lost on the road of life. Trust me when I say, that one is corny, and if you got that from Obito, then don't take his advice when it comes to excuses." Jared looked at Shibuki. "He doesn't look like the type of person to trust others, so yeah. I can actually see that happening."

Shibuki stared at Jared. _'Why do I get the feeling he knows more about me than I do? It's probably nothing, but it's strange nonetheless.'_

"If you're wondering if I know more about you than you do, than you'd probably be right." Jared stated before turning around. "Just know that there are a select few people you truly can trust, as they tend not to trust others easily. My cousin is one such person, so I should know."

Shibuki was a little shocked at his words, but just walked with them. Kakashi was eying Jared. Sakura just shrugged off his little lecture. Sasuke was acting as if he heard him, and found something about it that Kakashi himself couldn't.

Jared, on the other hand, was trying to contact Naruto.

"_Hey, Naru. Can you hear me?"_

"_Yeah, Jared. I can. What's up?" Naruto asked._

"_I got the Waterfall Village mission I told you about. Sasuke and Sakura are with me, though. I'm surprised you weren't asked to come along, but this is supposed to be an escort mission, not something that could be highly dangerous." Jared replied._

"_Will that stop rogues from coming?" Naruto asked._

"_With our luck? Doubtful." Jared and Naruto laughed mentally._

"_Anyway, is Kakashi always late like you said he was?" Naruto asked._

"_Apparently, he is. I told you didn't I? Kakashi had dead to mourn."_

"_Hey guys, what you are you talking about?" Sakura asked._

"_Oh, nothing important, Sakura." Naruto stated._

"_Not yet anyway." Jared added. "Just talking about a bunch of unrelated things."_

"_Really? Because I could've sworn that you mentioned the mission we're on." _Sakura raised an eyebrow in the real world, confusing Kakashi.

"_I did, but its unrelated to the majority of the rest we've talked about." Jared told her._

Sakura dropped her eyebrow. Kakashi noticed this, and decided to ask a question. "What's the expression changes, Sakura?"

"It's nothing Kakashi-sensei. Just something I figure is a little weird. Nothing you need to worry about... yet." Sakura replied.

"_Why did you say that Sakura?" Jared asked._

"_He doesn't need to know we can talk telepathically, does he?" Sakura asked._

"_Point taken. Anyway, Naru let Robert know that we'll be fine... but if Kakashi gets called back, and something happens, I might go for the Elemental Storm." Jared stated._

"_Oh shit. You're really going to go for that?" Naruto asked._

"_Why not? They would never expect it." Jared replied._

"_Elemental Storm?" Sakura asked._

"_It's one way he goes OMA. I wouldn't bother asking, because he's not likely to use it often." Naruto replied._

"_Thanks, Naru. Jared out."_ Jared cut himself out of the link, as did Sakura.

Jared and Sakura shared a knowing look. Sakura was wanting an explanation, but Jared was ready to speak. "If it happens, then I would. Only then." He said that out loud.

Sakura sighed, because he knew what she wanted, but he may not explain it. "Don't worry. If it comes down to it, I'll explain, but only if I need to. Besides, it's not likely I'll need it for a while."

Kakashi was staring at Jared. _'He's definitely hiding something. Question is: What?'_

"I wouldn't bother asking, Kakashi-sensei." Jared said. "Knowing everything I know is not always a good thing. Sometimes I wish I didn't know half the things I do. Mainly because I couldn't do any of those things, or some of them are not relevant to the matter at hand."

Shibuki looked at Jared. _'I know he's hiding something. It's like he knows that something's going to happen. Why is that?'_

"Shibuki, you shouldn't worry yourself. If push comes to shove, I'll protect what I have to with my life." Jared stated. Shibuki nodded. _'I feel like I can trust him, but I've only known him for a few hours.'_

"_**You can trust him."**_

_'But why?'_

"_**He's known you wouldn't trust them from the beginning. It's likely he wants you to trust him, and that he will deliver anything he can."**_

_'What if he doesn't? What if he's just using me?'_

"_**You never knew until you try."**_

_'Wait, am I talking to myself?'_

"_**Yes, you are."**_

Shibuki sighed. _'Note to self: try to trust Jared Uzumaki.'_

"_**Note taken."**_

_'Shut up!'_

Jared noticed that Shibuki was arguing with himself about trusting Jared.

-Waterfall-

Sasuke, Jared and Sakura looked at the pond at the base of the waterfall. "Nice setup, Shibuki." Jared commented.

"Uh... Thanks?" was his reply.

Sasuke sighed. "You know, just because we're kids, doesn't mean we can't protect you."

"Uh... right." Shibuki said. At this moment, 2 kids ran up to Shibuki.

"Shibuki-sama! Someone's been polluting the lake." The male said.

"I hope it's not too much to ask, but..." Shibuki said.

He was cut off by Kakashi. "No worries. This will be considered a part of the mission. Guys?"

Jared and Sakura nodded. Sasuke just Groaned. "Why do we?"

"Because it is considered a part of the mission." Kakashi eye smiled.

Jared and Sakura looked at each other, and nodded. They both went to the pond and started to pick up any trash. Sakura had picked up a Fire Affinity, and already had Earth. Jared took this moment to use a Water Jutsu he has been working on with Hinata. "Sasuke, Heads up!" Jared called out.

Sasuke noticed the flammable garbage coming towards him. "Go for the Phoenix!" Sakura called out. Sasuke knew right then and there what they were going for, if his eyebrows were any indication.

He went through several handsigns. "Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." He fired the small fireballs and hit each piece dead on. They dissipated quickly, making the fire go out as well.

Kakashi was not surprised. "That's new."

Shibuki nodded. "Never seen someone clean a lake like that." Kakashi and Shibuki looked at each other.

"Still think they can't help out?" Kakashi asked.

"I gave up on that hours ago." Shibuki replied. "Jared got me thinking about something. I just can't place it, but he seems... different. It's like he's not even from this planet."

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing." Kakashi said. "Anything I think I know about him is shot down the moment he speaks. Anything he says contradicts what I think about him. He knew my reaction to something weeks before I could even give it. It's like he can see the future, or something."

"That's a little far-fetched, don't you think?" Shibuki asked. A few more pieces were burned with a Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

"With him? Anything is possible." Kakashi replied.

Jared walked up to them. "The pond is clear of trash, but there is some residue from the contamination at the top of the waterfall, not to mention some more trash that's probably up there. Want us to take care of that as well?"

Shibuki was surprised. "You're done that quick?"

"I'm a lot more Spiritually attuned than the others. I can honestly say that I am able to detect the artificial objects, or the things that were changed by human interference in a place like this. Because of that, I can figure out where everything that's not supposed to be in a Pond or Lake, and get it out quickly. Come to think of it, I probably should get to teaching Sakura about the Yoton. She does have Fire and Earth, and that would help out with the non-flammable trash in the lake." Jared shrugged.

Shibuki nodded. "I think he really is someone I can trust."

Jared smiled. "That's good. I was wondering when you were going to open up to someone. Of course, you can only hope you are trusting the right person. That's the reason some people don't trust anyone. They're afraid of either being rejected, or betrayed." Jared's look went somber, and he turned around. "I'm glad you trust me, even if only slightly. If there's anything else I can help with, don't hesitate to ask."

Shibuki was stock still. "Just when I think I can trust him, he turns around and says that?"

"He's an enigma. Not even I have been able to figure him out. I've copied over 1000 Jutsu, and I can't figure one kid out. That's something I can't understand." Kakashi stated.

"Oh yeah. If you're wondering why I'm so mysterious, believe me when I say, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jared said looking over his shoulder.

Kakashi and Shibuki looked at Jared as he fazed next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey, you guys want some quick target practice with the Phoenix Flower Jutsu?" Jared asked them.

"More trash?" Sasuke groaned. Jared pointed up. "I'll be sending them from up there. See if you can hit them before they hit the lake down here."

Sakura looked up. "That's about 50 feet. That doesn't give a lot of time to hit them."

"That's the point here." Jared stated. "Count how many each of you hit, and let me know. Don't worry about the other person's score. I'll know if some were counted twice."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. Jared fazed to the top of the waterfall.

He sent a volley of 15 down first.

Sakura: 8

Sasuke: 7

Second volley: 16

Sakura: 9

Sasuke: 7

Third Volley: 30

Sakura: 17

Sasuke: 12

Missed with the fire: 1

The one that was missed with fire was punched by Sakura.

-Random town, at least 30 miles away from the Waterfall-

A guy was walking along a street. He was half Drunk.

As he walked along the road, there was the classic Anime ding with a shine in the sky. A can came down and hit him in the head, effectively knocking him out.

One innocent bystander said one word. "Ouch."

-Waterfall-

Jared went back down to Sakura and Sasuke.

"So?"

"I got 34. 35 if you count the one not hit by the fire." Sakura stated.

"Damn. I only got 26." Sasuke looked down.

Jared and Sakura sighed as they shook their heads. Jared then looked at Sakura. "What did you mean by the 35 if I didn't count the one that wasn't burned?"

"I punched the damn thing, since I couldn't fire another Fireball at it before it hit. I wonder where it ended up?" Sakura ended it off thinking where it could have gone.

"I hope you didn't knock someone unconscious with it." Sasuke stated.

They all looked at each other, and laughed while standing on top of the water. Jared noticed a bird overhead, and then felt Kakashi's presence disappear. "I guess Kakashi-sensei left us hanging." Jared stated, causing the others to look at him.

Sakura stretched out her senses. "He seems to be heading back to the village. Was he recalled, or something?"

"I don't know, but I sense Deja Vu coming." Jared stated, confusing Sasuke.

Sakura, on the other hand, nodded. "I see. Then that means..."

"If I'm right, someone is about to attack the Waterfall Village. Let's go for some meditation, and then see if there is anything that happens. I'd say we've got maybe 10 minutes for something to happen." Jared stated, sitting down on the water.

Sakura shrugged and sat down next to him. Sasuke just sat down as well. Shibuki noticed they were sitting on the pond as if they were asleep. _'What are they doing?'_ It wasn't long after that, the 2 kids from earlier ran up to Shibuki, breathless.

"Shibuki! Trouble!" The female said. Jared chose that moment to open his eyes. "Looks like I was right." Sakura and Sasuke opened their eyes at that. "Shibuki, I think its time you take us inside your village. We can help, and its likely one of your deserters are on the other side."

The female just stared at Jared. "How would you know? You're an outsider!"

"The fact that I can sense a lot of hostility coming from behind the waterfall." Jared retorted, though calmly.

"As can I. Besides, Jared did mention Deja Vu earlier. I think its because he saw this coming." Sakura stated. Jared just nodded.

"Shibuki, our mission was to protect you. This means if your village is in trouble, we've got to help you out." Sasuke continued. Shibuki nodded.

"Then let's go. Can one of you get the kids somewhere safe?" He asked.

Jared pulled out a scroll an unsealed 2 necklaces. "So you know, I'll want these back." He handed them to the children. "Put them on and slap the charm. You'll be able to see the world in a different way, but no one else can see you until you either slap the charm again, or you take it off. Of course, if we active a certain Sight, we can still see you." Jared explained. "They are called Denpa Cloak Amulets."

Sakura and Sasuke understood then. "It turns them into temporary Denpa Life Forms, doesn't it?" Sakura asked. Jared nodded. "I only have 4 others, meaning a total of 6. I'm working on more, but they're extremely hard to make. The main problem is making the transformation temporary. This is the finished product. My own mother tried it out, so I know it works for someone who can't use Chakra." The kids nod, and did so. They basically disappeared from Shibuki's sight.

"I figured I could trust you, but this is something I didn't expect."

Jared shrugged. "What can I say? I have a flair for the unexpected."

"Ain't that the truth." Sakura deadpanned.

Sasuke just grunted. Sakura glared at him, and he paled. He learned some time ago you don't want to cross Sakura, lest you get sent at least 20 miles out.

"Let's go then." Sasuke said, though there was a hint of fear in his voice.

They all went in, though the kids stayed behind, at Jared's request.

-inside the Waterfall Village-

The villagers have been taking hostage. Some were hoping that Shibuki returns quickly, others were thinking that they were doomed. One actually had the guts to say something. "You old fool! Do you even realize what you're doing?"

"Of course I do! I'm only here for the Hero's Water. Otherwise I wouldn't bother with a stupid village like this!" The old guy said.

"I've got a bad feeling here." A female said to the guy. "Something not right."

The guy was in thought. _'When she gets a bad feeling, they're usually right. Why now?'_

"Then get ready for an attack of some sort. We can't leave until we have the Hero's Water."

"_You'd be surprised at what we can do."_ A voice said. Everyone was looking in every direction. _"The Hero's Water is nothing compared to a Spiritual Force Five member. Even if you get the Hero's Water, it is only a gimmick for you to use. Even then, there is still someone more powerful than you."_

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"_I am your end."_ The voice replied. _"I am your beginning. I am..."_

The echo was lost, and several Dragons appeared out of the water, and changed into Ice. Jared was riding one of them. "YOUR DEATH! Hyouton! Ice Dragon Barrage!"

The villagers were in shock, but then found themselves elsewhere. The remainder of the people in that area were in shock at the display of Jutsu. All of the Dragons hit, and Jared landed on the ground, facing several people impaled with Ice shards. "Nice Jutsu, huh? Well, that's not all of it." Jared made a handsign. "Hyouton: Ice Shard Explosion!"

All of the Ice in the area exploded. "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A giant fireball came from above. It was Sasuke. It roasted two of the opponents alive.

"Nice shot, Sasuke!" Jared shouted.

"Naturally." Sasuke turned his head to the others. "Looks like there are 3 Males and 1 Female. What the hell?"

"Hey Sasuke, I got a little wager for you."

"You want her?"

"Not by a longshot." Jared retorted. "I think we should leave her to Sakura. She's looking at me like she wants to get me in bed, or something."

A large amount of Killing Intent came from the top of the tree. Sasuke and Jared froze. "Oh shit. She's pissed."

"_YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I AM!"_

"Sasuke, back off of them! Leave this to the pissed off Mini-Tsunade!" Jared said jumping up really high and landing on the roof of the village. "You don't need to tell me twice!" Sasuke shunshin'ed out.

The others were confused. "What the hell?" The Old guy, apparently the leader, said. "What the hell is going on?"

_'How did he know I wanted that? And why did he flee because of that? No, it wasn't because of the look I gave him. He said something about a pissed of Mini-Tsunade... OH SHIT!'_

"You'd be better off without me here." She stated. "They said a Mini-Tsunade is pissed. How this happened, I have no idea, but its obvious they know that she's..."

"HADRON CANNON!" That was when 64 Red beams came from the top of the tree in the area. At least 30 of them hit the female in the group. There was only one survivor, and it wasn't the female.

It was the old man, and boy was he pissed. "Whoever did that is going to PAY!"

That was when a blur came down to right in front of him. "You. Are. DEAD!" The figure rushed up to him in a Red and Pink Blur and grabbed his face, covering up his eyes. It was no longer a Blur. It was Sakura Haruno. "I am not pissed off. I am _**WORSE**_." Her voice had a slight Demonic tinge to it.

It was actually Dragon Sky, who was also pissed at that moment. _"Sakura, Allow me to handle this one. I think its time we did something new."_

_'Fine. But make sure he dies from it.'_

"_I plan on it."_ Sakura's hand glowed Green, confusing the man. "You intend on healing me?"

"Not by a longshot, you piece of shit." Her voice was overlapped. "This color is not for healing, like you think it is. Not with what we're going to do."

The man was confused at this. "We?"

"Release the beast! Denpa Blast! Dragon's Scream Overload!" Her voice was still overlapped. The old man started screaming, but it was drowned out by Sakura's scream, which was soon drowned out by the blast coming out of Sakura's hand.

-with Shibuki-

Jared and Sasuke had made it to Shibuki some time ago. "What's going on out there? Why is she holding his face?"

Jared focused on her mind. "She's pissed off. That's not something I ever want to interfere with. Sasuke's the same way." The Uchiha nodded. "We've both seen her strength at work. She managed to punch a 2 ton Dragon out over 10 miles, through probably 500 yards of Rock and another 70 or so yards of Lava. That's when she isn't pissed off. When she's pissed off, she's easily thrice as powerful."

"And that's why she's a Mini-Tsunade." Sasuke added. "Her temper is dangerous."

"Saying her temper is dangerous is sugarcoating it." Jared stated. "I've seen it used on a Chuunin once before. It was only 2 days before I left for Sunagakure to see the Kazekage. And wouldn't you know, I saw that same Chuunin there when we got there. The moment he saw Sakura, and he was still injured by the way, he backed away quickly."

"I don't remember that." Sasuke stated.

"It happened before the switch up." Jared said, looking at Sakura.

"_Hey, Jared." Naruto's voice echoed in Jared's head._

"_Naru? What's up?"_

"_We've got a problem over here. Hinata's gone berserk."_

"_You think it has something to do with Sakura going berserk?" Jared asked._

"_Why is Sakura going berserk?"_

"_A girl was in the force attacking the Waterfall village. I told Sasuke that she looked like she wanted me in her bed, and Sakura... well, I think you can figure out the rest. Sasuke and I are safe, so is Shibuki, but you remember what happened the last time she went Berserk?"_

Sakura then yelled. "Release the beast! Denpa Blast! Dragon's Scream Overload!"

"_Denpa Blast?" Jared asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Sakura just yelled that... Oh shit! That thing is similar to the Radiant Wave Surger! It's overflowing his body with energy!" Jared yelled._

"_Okay, but how does this pose a problem to a human?" Naruto asked._

"_Radiant Wave Surger wouldn't, usually. But this isn't a Radiant Surge. No, this has the feel of Dragon Sky, and there's a scream coming out of Sakura's mouth. If I were right next to her with that... I'd be deaf in seconds. Luckily, I'm in a tree."_

"Jared, what the hell is going on?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sakura's going to blow that guy up. I forget his name, but it's not like it matters anymore. Sakura's going to make him implode."

-with Sakura-

The man she had a grip on was bulging in every limb. Sakura was yelling. Even though her voice was soft, the man heard it loud. While his entire body was bulging out, she noticed his body was on the breaking point. She double the transfer rate, for 3 seconds, then let go, and Shunpo'ed to about 10 yards away from him. He exploded at that point. "No one messes with Jared and gets away with it." That was her only line before turning around and walking off.

-with Shibuki-

"That is one feisty female." Shibuki commented.

"Tell me about it." Jared stated. "I guess that's why I actually like her. Too bad she was a Sasuke fangirl at first."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Then why did she refuse my offer?"

Jared looked at Sasuke. "First off, the Snowfall trap was mine. She wasn't able to pull something like that off. Second, she wasn't sure when you asked her. She went for me instead of you. It's only because of me she stopped following you in the first place, anyway."

"She came to see you the same way I saw you at that point. An Emo Bastard. Well... at that point, you really were one. You've gotten better at the whole Emo thing, but not the Bastard part." Jared turned back to Sakura. "I've somewhat changed my opinion on you, but not by much. It's a good thing I told you the truth about your clan instead of Madara years from now. Then you would probably attack Konohagakure. I already intend to take care of Danzou, the next time I see him."

Sasuke glared at Jared. "Glaring at me won't help you. I forgot to mention something that Danzou did to the dead bodies of the Uchiha Clan... Or at least some of them. Danzou had several Sharingan implanted into his right arm, and his right eye, so you'd probably want a piece of him too. That is probably something you would've wanted to know, but it slipped my mind. Sorry."

Sasuke's glare dropped. "You know, I feel like you're using my name against me."

Jared nodded. "Sometimes I feel the same way. But at least I know its the truth, you probably wouldn't believe me until you saw it for yourself, though. That's the main problem there."

Sasuke sighed at that. "At least I know you're trying to help me out, though the way you do so..."

"Makes you feel like I'm manipulating you?" Jared interrupted.

"Yeah."

"We seem to be thinking a lot alike lately. I don't know why, but the two of us are feeling like you're being manipulated, even if I'm not trying to do so. That would pose a problem, and possibly cause distrust among the team." Jared said, looking at Sakura, who just arrived.

"Those bastards are dead, and so is that Daughter of a Bitch." Sakura said. It was obvious she was still a little ticked off.

"There are children here, you know." Shibuki told Sakura. "And besides, the correct term is Son of a Bitch."

"Or Daughter of a Bastard." Jared said, smiling at Sakura. Then his face took on a thoughtful look. "What I've been wondering, though, if a Son of a Bitch is a Bastard, and the Daughter of a Bastard is a Bitch, what is the Grandfather of a Bastard?"

Everyone took on a confused look. Even the Villagers that were present. This confused everyone. Sasuke was the first to speak up. "A Bastard?"

Jared smiled at that. "Looks like the Uchiha got that down. Thing is: If a Daughter of a Bastard is a Bitch, and a Son of a Bitch is a Bastard, doesn't that make the Son of a Bitch his own Grandfather?"

This made everyone look at Jared. Everyone present, even the kids, laughed. Sasuke chuckled, and Sakura giggled, but other than that, everyone, even Shibuki, was busting a gut at the question. "What? That was a serious question." Jared said.

"_Your mother is not going to like the fact you asked that." Naruto told him through the link he had yet to sever._

"_Oh shit... Ask your mother that question. She what she says."_

"_You really think I have a death wish?" Naruto asked._

"_No, but if she does go after you, you should use the Hiraishin to come directly to me." Jared replied._

"_Fine... but its on your head if she does."_

Jared cut the link.

-Namikaze Estate-

Kushina and Naruto were in the kitchen. "What is it, Naru?"

"I have a question." Naruto repeated the question Jared asked in the Waterfall Village.

Kushina looked at him. "When did this come about?"

"Something Jared asked in the Waterfall Village. Apparently, they all cracked up at that."

Kushina looked in thought. "I think you shouldn't really know those words, but I'd say that he would be his own Grandfather." Kushina held back a laugh, but it came out in a giggle. "Although, I can see why they would bust a gut."

"Who would bust a gut?" Elisia asked from the doorway. Kushina explained the situation, only to receive a sigh. "I'm going to quote the Nara Clan. This is Troublesome."

"He did say he didn't want me telling his mother, though." Naruto said.

"And for good reason." Elisia stated. "At least Kushina explained it. It didn't sound nearly as bad as it could've."

"He did say it was a serious question on his part." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, how's the weapons?"

"They're finished being built, but now all we need to do is test them out." Elisia replied.

Naruto told Jared through the link. "I just let him know. Try not to blow up in his face when he gets back, though. He didn't want you to know."

"I'll try, but I'll let his father know. See what he thinks." Elisia stated.

-The next day, back at the Waterfall Village-

Shibuki was with Jared, Sasuke and Sakura near the Waterfall protecting the village. "Thanks for your help. We didn't even have to resort to the Hero's Water."

"That was the point of us helping out." Jared stated. "I already know the Drawback of the Hero's Water. You didn't even have to explain it. I'd rather you not shorten your life because of a threat. Find something you wish to protect, and use the power you get from wanting to protect it, as strength. Find your drive, use it when you can. The Hero's Water is nothing compared to the strength your drive can give you."

"If you think I'm dangerous when I'm pissed off, you don't want to see me when I draw on the power my Drive gives me." Sakura stated.

The kids walked up to Jared. "Thanks for letting us use your Denpa Amulets." They said simultaneously.

Jared grabbed them both. "Don't mention it, kids. My drive is to protect the innocent, and uphold the balance of Nature. You two fell under the first one." Jared sealed them up again.

Kakashi took that moment to show up. "And now you return?" Jared told Kakashi.

"What? I got called away." Kakashi replied.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Sakura stated. "Head back on your own, Kakashi-sensei. We're taking the scenic route."

Sasuke nodded. "Lately, I've been thinking you're useless. Let's go, guys."

They all nodded. "Denpa Henkan!"

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Jared Uzumaki,"

"Sakura Haruno,"

"On air!" They all disappeared in a flash of light. Kakashi looked at Shibuki. "Any idea on what they just did? That's something I don't understand."

"Not a clue." Shibuki replied.

"I think I know. It may have something to do with those Denpa Cloak Amulets that guy had." the kid that had one said. "He said Denpa, didn't he?"

Shibuki and Kakashi looked at him. "I'd probably have to ask the Hokage on that matter. I doubt they'd tell me if I asked. I might want to book it, though."

-with Jared-

Jared, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting on a Wave road over Tanzaku Castle.

"How long do you think it will take him to get home on his own?" Sasuke asked.

"A day. Maybe 2." Jared replied. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." Sasuke told him. "Is that a Blue flash?"

Jared looked ahead. "Wait here, guys." Jared went off in a Green flash.

"That was not Hiraishin."

The Blue and Green flash came towards them, but stopped in front of him. Sakura recognized who it was. "Haku?"

"Hello again, Sakura. I just made a run for Sunagakure. The Kazekage is acting different from my last visit." Haku replied. "And it's Ice Pegasus. Or did you forget?"

"Sorry, it's just been a while." Sakura, as Green Dragon, replied. "Fire Leo, or Sasuke Uchiha, has been wanting to meet you."

"It's Flaming Uchiha." Sasuke retorted. "So, you're the one The Icicle chose, huh?"

"Damn. He knows about that too. I wonder if the Hothead remembers what I told him back on Planet AM."

"Yes, Pegasus Magic. He does." Flaming Uchiha replied.

Airbeast, the transformed Jared, cleared his throat. "In case none of you noticed, the Trinity Sages of AM are gathered in one place. Does anyone here know what that means?" Green Dragon, Ice Pegasus and Flaming Uchiha looked at Airbeast. All of them were confused.

Airbeast noticed this, and sighed. "I'll take your expressions as a no. If all 3 of the AM Sages gather on one planet, aside from Planet AM, that means disaster is about to strike on said planet. Currently, I'm trying to prevent a disaster. Not sure if it's the right one, though."

They all looked at each other. "You think we should work together on this?" Ice Pegasus asked.

"I think it's necessary for that to happen." Green Dragon stated.

"Oh great. Another person to work with." Flaming Uchiha complained.

Green Dragon made a Heavy Cannon in her hand. "You wanna try that again?" Flaming Uchiha shook his head quickly. "Didn't think so." The Cannon disappeared.

"Anyway, they weren't kidding when they said I wanted to see you." Flaming Uchiha continued. "I guess, I just want to get to know you."

Ice Pegasus cocked her head. "From what I hear, you're an Emo Bastard. Yet, you want to go out with me?"

Flaming Uchiha just blushed. She caught it though. "I guess I can oblige. You might want to drop the superiority act, though. And not be such a bastard. I've already dealt with one most of my life. I don't need to deal with another one." Flaming Uchiha nodded.

"There's a town to the southwest. A Place called Sandaikuma. I have a feeling you'll like it there. We'll meet you back at the village tomorrow at Noon. Ice Pegasus, you're welcome to come with him, if you want."

"We'll see how this goes. Then I'll decide." Ice Pegasus replied.

"Let's go. It's on me." Flaming Uchiha stated. They both nodded at left.

"Any chance of a date right now?" Airbeast asked.

"You willing to go shopping?" Green Dragon replied.

"Uh... why not?" Airbeast replied.

"You sound like you're not sure."

"That's probably because I'm not." Airbeast scratched the back of his neck.

"Why not get something to eat then?"

"Split the bill?"

"Sure." Green Dragon replied as they sped off.

-with Sasuke-

Sasuke and Haku took Jared's advice and went to the restaurant.

"This place has a pretty good menu." Haku said. "Not too formal, yet not too casual."

"Remind me to thank Jared for the suggestion." Sasuke added.

"If you don't, I will." Haku replied.

"Point taken." Sasuke said. The waiter came up to them and asked what they wanted. They both ordered the same thing, without knowing it at first. One word ran through their heads. _'Strange.'_

The waiter was a little surprised, at this. "How long have you two known each other?"

"A few hours ago." Sasuke replied. "This, on all accounts, is strange."

Haku nodded. "I actually agree with you there. I haven't known you for a day, and we already find something in common." Sasuke shrugged.

"Alright then. Drinks?"

They both ordered, and this time, it was a different brand of the same flavor. (A/N: It's like Cherry Coke and Wild Cherry Pepsi. Same flavor, different brand.) Sasuke raised an eyebrow. One thought entered both heads. _'This day keeps getting weirder and weirder.'_

Once they finished eating, Sasuke paid the waiter, while Haku paid the tip. They left the restaurant right afterwards. They walked over to a nearby park. "Okay. That... was weird." Sasuke stated.

"No kidding. I never expected you to have at least similar taste buds as me." Haku replied.

"Well, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Sasuke asked, looking at the sky. "If we have that much in common, even if we only discovered it on accident, there might be more."

Haku giggled at his expression. "You look like you don't want to know."

"Actually... I'm not sure if I do." Sasuke sighed, as he brought his head down. "But Jared always said to expect the unexpected, because anything is possible. Anything said to be impossible is just difficult, not impossible."

Haku started talking about her past. (A/N: Play Naruto Episode 17 and/or 18 for the explanation. It happens after Naruto goes Berserk on Haku)

Sasuke just looked at her as she finished. He sighed. "The same as me." Haku looked at him. "My brother killed off my entire clan. He left me alive, and I don't know why. Everything I thought I knew about that day, Jared says is almost the complete opposite. Everything he said makes sense when I look to before that day, but what Itachi told me is so different from the usual. I'm not sure what to believe."

"It's a painful thing to experience, isn't it? Being betrayed by your own family?" Haku asked.

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied, though his voice was low. "Sometimes I wonder if he really did do that on orders. Or his true reasoning behind it. If it was orders, then he shouldn't even be a Rogue right now."

"He probably couldn't live with the guilt." Haku stated. "I still feel the pain of killing my own father. Not even time will wash that pain away. I was only a child when I did that, and it was only on instinct. Since that day, I was never the same."

Sasuke sighed at this. "We both feel the pain of losing someone by our own family, even though yours was a less number, you had to live with killing the person who did so. I wasn't able to. I was too scared, and weak." Sasuke was tearing up. "I didn't know what to do. Whatever happened that day... if my clan was really planning to do that... I have to find out the truth. Until I know for sure what the truth is," Sasuke wiped his eyes. "I have to get stronger. If Itachi really did do this on orders, then by all means he should be in the village, and not be listed as a Rogue."

Haku looked at him. He was confused. "Would you mind if came along for the ride?"

Sasuke looked at her, confusion on his face, but sadness in his eyes. "Why?"

"It seems to me like you don't know what to believe. You want answers and you're probably willing to risk even your family name to get them." Haku said. "Though that last part is only a guess, your face is telling me that. You're confused. You don't know how things are going to turn out, and that tends to cause fear. You're also afraid of feeling fear. That much I can see in your face."

"I..." Sasuke started. He couldn't say anything to that. He just sighed. "Thanks Haku. I'd like that." He smiled a real smile, which Haku returned.

They both got up, and walked around. "Haku?"

"Yes?" Haku looked at Sasuke.

"This may seem sudden but... would you like to live with me in Konoha? I'd probably feel better if you were there. It would actually give me another reason to be there." Sasuke asked.

Haku raised an eyebrow. "When did you decide this?"

"Back at the park area." Sasuke replied. "You and I are so similar. Our lives, our interests... mostly, the fact that we've both been alone, along with the fact we have one of the Trinity Sages of Planet AM with us, I'd easily say we have more in common than anyone else in that village. I'd actually like it if you were there. Besides, I heard from Jared you're a great weapons expert, and that could get rid of all the annoying fangirls. Not something I've ever liked."

Haku giggled at that. "Well... I don't see the harm in it. I won't become a ninja, though. I'd still need to check up on the other Jinchuuriki, so becoming a ninja would not be a good thing, since I'd be tied down to one village. I've been doing that by Jared's request, as he found out they can do that."

Sasuke grinned. "Thanks, Haku. Even if you don't become a ninja, you being there makes it better."

Haku giggled again. "You know, that's actually quite flattering." her eyebrow raised. "Are you trying to get me to come along?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I really want you to be there. We could find out some more things about each other, and if, god forbid, things move further between us..." Sasuke paused. "Oddly enough, I think I'd be fine with that." Sasuke then spaced out, thinking about how things would end up if they did go farther.

Haku noticed his far off look. _'Is he thinking about us that far ahead? Don't tell me he's imagining us having kids. That would be freaky.'_

"Uh... Sasuke?" Haku waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry. Spaced out there. I guess recent events got me thinking about things I normally don't. Being in a relationship is one of them." Sasuke stated.

Haku shrugged. "Well, let's get going, then." Sasuke nodded, and then looked ahead. It was at that point he spotted Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke said, somewhat confused. Kakashi turned his head. "And here I thought you wouldn't have made it this far that quick. Who's this? And where are Sakura and Jared?"

"Haku, and probably in Tanzaku. We met up with Haku by mere chance a few hours back, and we split. Far as I know, Sakura and Jared are in their own group. We're meeting at the village tomorrow at noon." Sasuke explained.

"Wait... hours? You've been here that long?" Kakashi asked, thoroughly surprised. Sasuke nodded. "How did you come across Haku, then?"

"Jared and Sakura are on good terms with her, near as I can figure. Probably some out of village mission. Can't say for sure." Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, you and I are going to have a talk when we get back." Kakashi stated.

"Sorry, but I don't think it will be necessary." Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke..."

"Haku, you said you don't wish to join the Ninja ranks. Honestly? I don't care if you do or not. I won't force you to, regardless of the fact you could pull off Jounin somewhat easily. That's if what Jared said is true."

"Helping out Zabuza for so long, you tend to learn a few things." Haku said, pulling out a scroll. She unsealed Zabuza's Zanbato. "This was his sword. Jared killed him off, and quite honestly, I still owe him for that. I've been checking on the Jinchuuriki of the Elemental Nations at his request. There have been times I came to Konohagakure to tell him a few things, and I ran into him once in Sunagakure. I'm not aligned with any Ninja village, so I can go in and out of them with relative ease." She put the Zanbato on her back.

"Zabuza is the reason I'm so powerful. Not my bloodline. Even though it helps, it's not the only reason I'm so dangerous on a battlefield. I still wonder how Jared and Naruto can use Jutsu from my Bloodline. Even the ones not even the Sharingan can copy. They can use them, and with relative ease."

Sasuke looked at her. "You have a bloodline?"

"Hyouton is my bloodline. Or rather, the ability to use it is. I'd rather you not tell anyone about that though. I always got attacked by my home village because of it." Haku replied.

"Well, Sharingan is a bloodline of the Uchiha Clan. I am an Uchiha. We're good there, too. Also, he didn't say you had a sword like that. I've got a similar one, but I don't know how to use it." Sasuke stated.

"If you want me to teach it to you, I might." Haku replied. "For a price."

"I wasn't asking that... not yet anyway." Sasuke replied. "I figure we should be a little closer before I do."

Haku giggled at that. "You really are different from what he told me."

"You already know why. I mean, you saw it yourself. You even explained it to me." Sasuke retorted.

"That I did." Haku stated.

Kakashi was just looking at them in interest. "So, tomorrow at the north gate? Noon?"

"Just don't be late. You don't want to keep Sakura waiting... or get her pissed." Sasuke shivered. "That is not something I want to see again." Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"You weren't in the Waterfall village when we were. You didn't see what happened. I did, and frankly, it scared the shit out of me. And no, I have no problems sayings that. Not to what she did. I don't know how she could chose a more gruesome death than that."

"Oh? And just what are you talking about?" Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

Sasuke explained everything that she did. "That last one is probably the second most gruesome death I've ever seen. The most Gruesome was Jared's doing, and that was a Lesser Demon on Gielinor. There was no contest there. If that's him sane, I don't want to see him insane."

"Zabuza's death was similar, but not as gruesome. Painful, yes. Gruesome, no." Haku stated. "What's more is, Sakura's the one who suggested he use that. Not long after that, I realized just why he wasn't surprised at the strange hand that Sakura had. Jared, Sasuke, Naruto, and myself can do the same thing. Now, there's another in Suna, 2 more in Kumo, and 1 more in Kiri. 5 of them are Jinchuuriki, and I've checked in on 4 of them occasionally."

Sasuke nodded. "No surprise there. I mean, Naruto is close to Jared, and they can get to each other in close to an instant."

"So I've heard." Haku stated. "Anyway, I'll be coming back with Sasuke to Konohagakure."

"And Jared is going to give the mission report. Not you, since you weren't there for half of it." Sasuke told Kakashi.

Kakashi just shrugged. "Any chance you'll come back with me?"

"Doubtful." Haku said, before Sasuke could reply.

"You just read my mind, Haku." Haku blushed at that. "I doubt you were trying to though, if that blush is any indication."

"Come on, let's get a hotel. Kakashi-sensei, you should get going to the Gate. Don't go through it, and we'll find you... Okay, Jared or Sakura will find you. I'm not as good as them." Sasuke stated.

"Keep it PG, you two." Kakashi said, making them both blush. He shunshin'ed off.

They looked at each other. Haku broke the silence first. "You intend on following that?"

"I'd go PG-13, but that's it." Sasuke replied, blush still present.

"Well... let's go for that one." Haku pointed at one.

"Not too cheap, not too expensive, and not too formal. I like it." Sasuke replied. "Let's go, then."

They checked in, and stayed there for the night.

00000x00000

That's the end of the chapter.

In all honesty, I kind of like the SasuHaku pairing. They have similar backgrounds, and that's always a plus. They have similar pain flowing through them. Another plus. If their likes are also the same:

Perfect couple.

The only difference: Sasuke gets caught up on revenge. Haku gives up her life for a bastard that never treated her well.

All in all, I like the SasuHaku pairing. SasuSaku is also a good one... to an extent, but I'd put Sasuke with a Female Haku over Sakura.

I've said it a few times: I'm a winger. I think things up on the fly, or not think at all. A lot of people call that reckless. Some call it stupid. Others call it bat-shit insane.

Me, I call it a way of life. Naruto? Way of life.

It's how we work best. We don't do good planning things out ahead of time, as events will get mixed up. My typing is the same way. I just type away, not thinking about where it's going.

It will get there sooner or later. Have patience, and what you want will come. Actually, it might not. No guarantees, because everyone wants something different.

Anyway, I've got some things to take care of. I've been torrenting Ryuusei no Rockman, and intend on uploading this during the download. Once done with that, I'll be going for RnR Tribe. For all you Americans out there, it's Megaman Starforce 1 now, and Megaman Starforce 2 next. Tribe is second. Too bad I haven't found a 3rd Starforce series... though I wonder how that would turn out.

Oh yeah, about the question Jared asked in the Waterfall Village. That was a question that popped up in my head at that point. The response I got for that, or at least Kushina's response, was the same one someone that was next to me replied with.

If you didn't notice, the last few chapters seem to have been revolving around Sasuke, more than my OC. The way I see it, the main point of this is Sasuke's Progression.

Also, The Chuunin Exams are going to start sometime in the next 2 or 3 chapters. I can't say when for sure, but 3 chapters, if it hasn't started by the end of that length, then I've stretched things out too much. That's the only downside of just typing. You either go into too much detail, or not enough.

That's why I'm going to say this:

FUCK MY HANDS!

End of Rant.

See ya next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Okay, there's on thing I'd like to point out, even though it was a review for Chapter 1.

Chaos Bardock, there are a lot of flaws in what you said in your review. Sure he is powerful, but he was never powerful enough to 1-shot a Kage in Canon. Even at 16 he wasn't able to. In order to 1-shot them, he would need to kill them. He never could, and he if could, he never did. As for the whole Shadow Clone business: You obviously did not see what I did. Jared knew the entire ability of Memory transfer for the Shadow Clones.

Using them for Taijutsu is not really the best idea, but it is a workable one. It is mentioned that the effects don't stack there. While the original is going up against the Clones, he is getting the mistakes the clone he had just destroyed made, as are the other clones still there. They always say the biggest obstacle to progression is oneself. He knew this.

As for Jared being so damn powerful, that's a side effect of Airgod, along with the knowledge he has. Airgod is over 11,000 fucking years old! You'd think he knew a thing or two about weapons, fighting, and the like. He's patient, more often than not, and can analyze abilities just as easily as the Sharingan. A fully matured Sharingan, no less. Strengths, weaknesses, how they work, everything about seeing one ability, or Jutsu, allows him, or his host, to figure out how to perfect something.

The flaws may be ingrained, but so is the progress they made. People learn from their mistakes. Jared is no different... Okay, a lot of people don't bother to learn that way, but Trial and Error, though seemingly stupid, works.

About your comment regarding me and a book: I stopped counting at 50. That was years ago. Most of them, though not in one sitting, I was doing something else while reading. My mind was working Triple Overtime while reading those particular books. The reason? See the end of the chapter. I'll put it there.

**Chapter 12**

Jared, Sakura, Sasuke, and Haku were heading down a Wave Road towards Konohagakure. They stopped above the North Gate.

"Here's the North Gate." Sasuke stated.

Jared's eyes were closed. He looked towards the outside. "Looks like he's about Half a mile out."

"Hey Airbeast?" Ice Pegasus asked. "You think I could flush him out?"

"Why not?" Airbeast replied. "Just don't hurt him too bad." He pointed out to the side of the path. "He's right in that direction."

Ice Pegasus nodded. "This is something else I've noticed. Predation! Ice Needle Blitz!" A bunch of Ice needles went speeding towards Kakashi's location.

Needless to say, he left the bushes and landed flat on his face... in plain sight. "Did not think he was clumsy."

"He was probably asleep, and his danger senses woke him up." Airbeast stated. "Being in a war zone does that to you. Nice shot though."

"Why is that?" Green Dragon asked.

"Take a close look at his lower back."

-with Kakashi-

Kakashi had just landed on his face. _'Who the hell attacks me right outside my own village?'_

There were 3 needles in his lower back, all in a triangle. _'Where did these Senbon come from?'_

He tried to grab one of them, but it melted. _'Ice needles? Jared probably did this.'_

Team 7 and Haku popped up right in front of him. "You were right Jared. I did hit him 3 times in the lower back." Haku stated. "In a triangle, no less."

Kakashi looked at them. "You did that?"

Haku nodded. "Figured it was a good way to flush you out. Now you know how good my aim is."

Kakashi pulled the other two out, only for them to melt the moment they were out. "You're really accurate, even on targets you can't see."

"Always have been." Haku shrugged. "Anyway, let's get going."

Everyone nodded, and walked up to the gate.

"Hey, Izumo. Still on guard duty?" Jared asked.

Izumo nodded. "Can't say I don't like it. Kote, on the other hand..."

"Hey, Gate duty is not my thing. There's rarely anything to do." Kotetsu retorted.

"I hear you. Anyway, Team 7 has completed the escort mission to Waterfall Village, with a bonus." Jared stated.

"Bonus?" Kotetsu was interested. Jared motioned for him to come closer. He whispered in his ear. When Jared pulled back, he gestured towards Haku.

"Damn."

"What did he say?" Izumo asked.

"Sorry, not telling, on my life." Kotetsu replied. "He'd take it if I said anything."

"Dude, do you have to do that with everything?"

Jared shrugged. "Anyway, I'll get to the mission report. You guys go on ahead. Haku, you're going to have to come with me. We'll have to get you situated in the village."

Haku sighed, and looked at Sasuke. They both nod. "Fine. Let's go." Haku and Jared fazed out.

Sakura sighed. "I'll be heading to my place. If you come across Jared, tell him I'll meet him tomorrow."

Sasuke and Kakashi nodded. Sakura ran off.

-Hokage's office-

Sarutobi was doing paperwork. _'No matter how much I do, there is always more coming in. At least I'm getting through it pretty fast. This has given me quite the opportunity to watch some of the new Genin teams.'_ Someone knocked on the door. "Enter."

Jared and Haku entered. "Team 7 is back from its mission to the Waterfall village. I'm submitting the report because Kakashi Hatake was not there for over Half of it." Jared handed the piece of paper. "I have also gained a possible Trade route between the two. The damages are minimal, but someone may have gotten a concussion somewhere in the country. Can't say for sure, but it's highly likely."

"Alright. So, who is this?" Sarutobi asked.

"My name is Haku Koori. I'm basically an orphan that Jared had befriended while in Wave Country. It's because of him that I'm free of that Bastard Zabuza." Haku replied.

"You were traveling with Zabuza Momochi?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Remember when I said I've got someone helping me out on the outside?" Jared asked, earning a nod from the Old Monkey. "This is her. You could say she's looking for a place to stay, and Sasuke Uchiha was hoping she could live with him."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke? Are you sure you didn't convince her?"

"Oh, I'm sure. I would've let her stay in the Wave Country, instead of having her come here. It was probably Sasuke's idea for her to come." Jared explained.

"Actually, it was my idea." Haku stated. "We shared a bit of our pasts, and, quite honestly, I'm not surprised he turned into a bit of a bastard. I would have, if not for Zabuza. He was still a bastard, though. When I asked, he wasn't completely sure, and I could tell. In the end, he asked me if I would. I was fine with it, being as I had already asked. I'm not joining the Ninja ranks, if that's what you're wondering. No, there's no reason for me to. In fact, there's a reason I shouldn't."

Jared nodded. "All this time, and you're still checking up on the Jinchuuriki in other nations."

"Of course, no one knows that I have someone I can trust here. Only the Jinchuuriki know that there's a Jinchuuriki in Konoha. I've found 2 from Iwa, 2 in Kumo, 1 in Suna, 1 here, 1 in Kiri, and the last one roams."

"That's only 8 beasts. What about the 9th?"

"It roams Water country. It's the 3 tails, and has been released, but not yet sealed."

Jared sighed. "That means Yagura is dead, and Mei Terumi is now Mizukage."

"That happened 2 days ago, so I doubt you've heard of that particular piece of news." Haku stated.

"I've known it was going to happen. I was just wondering when." Jared stated. "Also, I believe you should at least tell Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha Massacre."

Sarutobi tensed at that. "Did you forget I've known more about the village than you do? Event wise, at least?"

Sarutobi sighs. "Yes, I know. He's not supposed to know the truth. It is supposed to be kept between the Elders, Danzou, and myself. How much of it do you know?"

Jared explained the entire thing. Sarutobi facepalmed. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Ain't that the truth." Jared said. "Anyway, I doubt he truly believed me when I told him what I knew."

Sarutobi went stiff. "Judging by your reaction, I'd say everything I said beforehand was the truth. Sakura also knows, as she was there when I told Sasuke. Naruto knows because one day it might have come back to haunt him if he didn't. My mother knows because she's the same as me. Not many others know for a fact. Now Haku knows." Jared explained.

Sarutobi sighed at that. _'and here I thought this would be kept secret from him.'_ "I'll call him in 3 days from now. It is supposed to be private, so no one else is allowed to come along. Also, Robert seems to have some really good ideas concerning the ANBU. They just need someone to test out those guns he had made."

"Off topic." Jared pointed out.

"I know, but I'm just letting you know. As for Haku," Sarutobi stated. "I'd be glad for you to live with Sasuke, as it would definitely decrease his ego. It still needs to go down."

"Ain't that the truth." Jared agreed.

"And that's something that will go away with time." Haku continued. "It won't go away overnight. It takes time for something like that to decrease."

They all nodded. "Oh yeah. Haku, I have a question."

"If it's about teaching Sasuke how to use a Zanbato, I've already talked with him about it. It won't happen now, but it might happen later. He's already asked, so you know. Of course, Kakashi was present." Haku said, shutting Jared up.

"Alright then. Looks like he beat me to it. I can still help out with the others, but you're the one that he would need to use the big one. I've seen it in action, though only once. Believe me when I say, the guy who did that made it look easy. I know it's not, and especially not with 1 hand." Jared added.

Haku shrugged. "The skill will come with Experience, but I may need help in that regard." She then turned to Sarutobi. "So you know, I've been taking out Rogues to make a living. A-rank Rogues are actually quite easy for me. Especially with Zabuza's Zanbato. He taught me how to use it, so I took it when he died. I only use it because I know how to, not because it has sentimental value."

Sarutobi nodded. "You have the makings of a Jounin, or even an ANBU."

"And I said I'm not going for the Ninja Force. I'm better off without doing so. If I leave the village, its either on a Jinchuuriki Check-in Run, or because I'm heading off for Rogues." Haku replied.

"Alright then, I'm counting you as a civilian, but you are able to work alongside Sasuke Uchiha, should you wish to later on. Is there anything else I should know about you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Before I answer, I have one question. How do you truly feel about the Bloodline Purges in Kiri?"

"I hate them with a Passion. The top 5 things I hate are as follows: Paperwork, the Village Council, Arrogance, Ignorance, and anyone who thinks Bloodlines are dangerous to the place they live. Bloodline Purges fall under the 5th. All 5 of them are in a class 2 levels above the 6th most hated thing in my life." Sarutobi stated.

Jared smirked at that. "I figured you'd say that." Haku looked at Jared. "Haku has a bloodline, as well." Sarutobi looked at Haku in surprise. "She's not proud of it, since it's what got her mother killed, and its what she used on her father when he tried to kill her."

"I'm not fond of my bloodline, because of the pain it brought." Haku stated.

Sarutobi chuckled at that. "Well then, you won't have to worry here. Here, we respect our bloodlines. The council a little too much. As long as the council doesn't catch wind of it, you're good."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Haku bowed.

"Please, I don't like to see children bow. I may be Hokage, but I don't treat the civilians like filth, just because I could probably kill them off, if I wanted to." Sarutobi chuckled.

Jared chuckled as well. "You and me both, Old Monkey." Everyone stopped their chuckling to look at Jared. Haku looked at Jared, who told her the situation telepathically. Then everyone looked back to the center of the room. They all burst out laughing.

"The jokes never cease with you, Jared." Sarutobi said, wiping his eyes.

"I always manage to lighten the mood. I never even try to, either." Jared replied, wiping his eyes.

"I think I should head over to Sasuke's place. Get settled in, you know?" Haku stated.

"Sure thing. I'll just have to submit the civilian forms, and you're good. The bloodline will not be on there, so you know." Sarutobi told her.

Haku nodded, and left. "Is there anything you left out about her?"

"I did, but those things are bound to Team 9, so I won't explain them. The only way to get them is by getting consensus from all of Team 9, Sasuke Uchiha, and Haku herself. Only then can you know. She is one that can be trusted, and this I know for a fact." Jared turned to the door. "Although, if some girls end up in the hospital in a coma, it's likely they were after Sasuke, and Haku took them out. Word of warning."

"Coma?"

"She has a flair for injuring, but hates killing. Senbon, I will admit, is her favorite weapon, and she uses them highly often. I think she's also the jealous type, but I can't be sure there."

"Fine, you are dismissed." Jared fazed out.

-1 week later-

Sasuke and Haku were in the Uchiha Training grounds. Haku had her Zanbato out, while Sasuke had a sword of equal size.

"You're getting better." Haku stated. "You're still haven't mastered it yet."

"I've made more progress with the others, than this one. I've already mastered them. Jared's Cloning abilities are unreal." Sasuke replied.

"You've got the movements down, but you think too much into it. You need to use move without thinking. Go by your instinct. If you don't, you're likely to overdo yourself."

Sasuke nodded. Haku stared at him. "Again."

They both charged at each other. CLANG! They were in a dead lock. Sasuke was reeling quickly. "Don't think. Just act!" Haku pushed him off of her.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and charged like that. Haku went for another slash... and she missed. Sasuke dodged it by jumping. He brought down the sword, and Haku had to dodge fast. Sasuke went for another slash, and Haku noticed that he was not thinking about what he was doing. She also noticed his eyes were still closed.

_'He can't act on instinct with his eyes open, but with them closed, he has no choice. He can't see his opponent like this.'_ Haku thought. _'He's learning.'_

Haku jumped back to avoid another slash. "That's enough for today, Sasuke." Sasuke fell on his butt. "Damn. I'm so used to using my eyes, fighting without using them is hard work."

"I know." Haku replied. She sat down next to him. "Being with Zabuza, who uses the Hidden Mist Jutsu frequently, I know how to move around silently, and still strike accurately with no sight. In pitch black darkness, through Zero visibility mist, my aim is still perfect."

"Maybe that's the key." Sasuke thought out loud.

"Pardon?"

"Think about it. You and Zabuza went around together. He used the Hidden Mist Jutsu and got rid of any chance of sight. He still used that particular Zanbato in that same mist. What would happen if I tried using this thing in Zero Visibility Mist?" Sasuke asked.

Haku's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"We should wait until next time, and ask Jared to come along."

"Let's have both Jared and Naruto come." Haku suggested. "They both can make a godly amount of Clones. Especially if their Chakra levels are what they said last time around... or the training I gave them with Hyouton. How they are able to learn it, I still don't know."

Sasuke shrugged. "The more they can make the better."

"That's the point." Haku smiled at him. "The more you can handle without sight, the better off you'll be. Memorize how things go like that..."

"Remember them when I can see..."

"And you can fight without thinking." Haku stated.

"Exactly." Sasuke nodded. "You know, it seems like we think a lot alike. It's probably because we're so alike, we know what the other is thinking."

"True as that is, I think it's a good thing for that, sometimes." Haku added.

"Tell me about it. It's like we know what the other will do in any situation before it happens." Sasuke stated.

"We probably can." Haku thought out loud. "I just thought of something. If it wasn't my father that tried to kill me, but instead, was my mother, what do you think I would have done? Or rather, what would I do at this point."

Sasuke was in thought. "Well, here's what I'd do. I'd just do what comes naturally. I figure you'd do the same." Haku nodded. "You'd probably be shaken up afterwards, but you'd push on."

"You're right on that. I didn't think that day. I just acted." Haku stated. "Now, I just wonder if what I did was to lead me to you, or something else. Or if I was supposed to die at Jared's hand."

"I just hope it's what led you to me. Anyway, let's not think about that now. We're going to need to eat something soon." Sasuke stated. "Anything in particular?"

"What about that Ichiraku's place? I haven't been there yet." Haku suggested.

"Alright. I just hope Naruto's not there. He pigs out on Ramen." Sasuke stated.

"So I've heard." Haku replied.

-Ichiraku's Ramen Bar-

Naruto, Jared, Kushina, Elisia, Sakura and Hinata were sitting down. Naruto and Kushina were having an eat off.

"13 bowls, and counting." Jared stated. "They're still neck and neck."

"No kidding. This is unreal." Elisia added.

"This is unhealthy... but fun to watch." Sakura said.

"I agree on both points." Hinata stated.

Kushina and Naruto finished another bowl. Same time. "Damn. Bowl 14. First one to finish their 15th bowl wins your little contest." Jared said.

They both pigged out. Another bowl downed, at the same time. Sasuke and Haku came in right then and there. "Damn. Another Ramen pig out." Sasuke complained.

"Bowl 15." Jared said. "Sasuke, we're gonna need the Sharingan to tell who finishes this one first."

Sasuke shrugged, and watched intently with his Sharingan. They both finished their bowls, seemingly at the same time. They both looked at Jared. "So?" Kushina asked.

"It was Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto and Kushina looked at him. They noticed his Sharingan was active. "By how much?"

"In my vision? 1 second. Real time? Probably less than 1/10th of a second." Sasuke replied.

"Now you see why I asked?" Jared asked. Sasuke nodded and turned to Teuchi. "I'll take Pork Ramen. Haku?"

"The same." Haku said.

"2 Pork Ramen, coming up!"

It was done in 1 minute, 12 seconds. "Order up!"

Sasuke and Haku took a pair of chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" They both dug in. Naruto, Hinata, and the parents left. Sakura and Jared stuck behind. "So, how are things between you two so far?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke gulped down what he had in his mouth. "Really great." He went for another bite.

"And his sword?" Jared asked.

"He's getting better. He just needs to use it without thinking." Haku said as she finished off another bite. "Think you and Naruto can help?"

"What kind of help?"

Sasuke swallowed. "Clones."

Jared sighed. "That figures. It helped with the rest of them. However, one Zanbato would make it harder."

Haku swallowed. "And to make things more difficult, I'm adding the Hidden Mist Jutsu to it."

Jared and Sakura sighed in unison. "So that's what you're going for." Sakura deadpanned.

"I'll help, but Naruto shouldn't bother coming in until he can handle 30 Clones at once. Also, I might want to teach you the Mist Clone, Haku. Hidden Mist Jutsu is simple like that. They go hand in hand, as I can use both." Jared added. "Zero Visibility?"

"You know it." Sasuke replied, finished with his bowl. Haku finished her bowl soon after.

"Yeah. I've got everything I need for this." Jared said. "I'll see you in two days for this. Provided the Chuunin Exams haven't started by then, I'll help out then. Take off tomorrow. You'll need it."

Jared and Sakura got up and left.

Sasuke and Haku looked at each other and nodded. Sasuke paid the bill and they walked out.

-Training Field 26-

There were a lot of Targets here. Jared, Robert and Elisia were here. They were getting ready to test the weapons.

"Looks like an M16A4 Assault Rifle, Dragunov Sniper Rifle, L86 LSW?" Jared raised an eyebrow. "Why the LSW?"

"For preference. Silencers are right here." Robert stated.

"Okay, Hand guns?"

"M9, 12 ammo clip." Robert picked it up. ".44 Caliber Magnum Revolver, 6 shot." He pulled that one out. "For the Fully automatic Handguns, I managed to get a G18, 33 ammo clip. That's all we've got."

"Alright then. I'll start with the M16. I 'Borrowed' yours once. I know how it shoots." Jared said, picking it up.

He aimed, channeled chakra to the barrel, and shot. He used chakra to silence it as well. "No muzzle Flash. Nice."

"That's because I added more Chakra to the end of the barrel." Jared said. "It acted as a silencer. Anyone with good enough Chakra Control could do that. If this is going to be ANBU Spec Ops based, then that kind of Control is needed. It shoots normal chakra just fine. Let's try Fire Chakra."

Jared then got an idea. "Going Over 9000!" He fired, the Chakra still silencing the shot.

There was an explosion at the target in less than a second after he pulled the trigger. "Sweet. Now for Wind."

Jared sent Wind Chakra into the barrel, and fired. The target was torn to shreds. "That works just fine. Skipping Water, going to Lightning."

He fired the Lightning chakra and got a perfect bullseye. No sound, even without the silencer. "That was without the Silencing Chakra too. Now for Earth."

He fired it, no silencer. Very low sound. Not audible, but Jared did hear it. The explosion was heard, though. "That works. Now for the subsets. Lava First."

He fired a hint of Lava Chakra. He had yet to do this with Liger, but figured it should work. There was a hole in the target. "Well... that's what happens with Lava. Let's try Ice."

He fired an Ice Chakra round. It went through the target, and made a hole through 3 trees before dissipating. "Well, Ice is a Piercing round. Not bad. Skipping Wood... Let's try Dust."

Regular shot. "Damn. Dust chakra does not work with this thing. Alright, let's try one of the others." He picked up the Dragunov. "Lightning chakra for this one, only."

He fired it, and it hit its mark, which was a Bird at least 1,000 feet away. "Nice. Lightning Chakra works the same. Normal Chakra."

He fired. Normal shot. It took down another bird. "Damn. Those two are good. LSW."

Robert handed it to him. "Normal Chakra only, seeing as it takes a bit of time to make Lightning Chakra."

He fired it down a somewhat straight line. He hit a target several times, before it fell to pieces. "That works like I hoped."

He tried each of the Handguns. They all worked to specifications. "Not bad. Not bad at all. They all work like I hoped. Well... maybe not with Dust, but I don't have much practice with that element so no surprise. These are definitely good enough for the ANBU."

"That's good." Robert said. "I was hoping they were able to. It took a while to get everything prepared, you know. You were a big help in this. You deserve at least some of the credit."

Jared nodded. "Well, everything checks out. You did good, dad. You did good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to." Jared fazed out.

Robert and Elisia looked at the spot Jared was just now at. "Did he just call me..."

"I think he did." Elisia answered. They looked at each other. "You might not want to mention it in front of him. Another note?"

Robert went down to pick it up.

Robert Hemmerich,

You're probably thinking that me calling you my Dad was a slip up.

You're wrong on that. You have earned some recognition, but not my trust. Don't mess it up, and one day, I might trust you.

Jared Uzumaki

P.S. I have been watching you, for a while now. You're dead set on getting my trust back, when you didn't have it in the first place. Continue what you're doing, and you might actually get some of my trust. It won't be easy, if you haven't noticed.

"Well, I must be doing something right." Robert stated. "At least he's willing to see me as a father. I still didn't expect his trust, even after this was done. I think we should let the Hokage know we've got everything finished."

"What's that in your hair?" Elisia asked. She plucked another note.

P.S.S. I'll be letting the Hokage know of the results, so you don't have to.

"Always thinking ahead." Robert sighed.

"That's my son, alright." Elisia added.

"No, that's probably Airgod's host, more than your son. I heard about Airgod from Gonta." Robert replied.

-2 days later-

Sasuke, Haku and Jared were at Training ground 39.

"Alright, Sasuke, get your Zanbato ready. Once he has it out, Haku get the mist ready. Zero visibility. Make it so he can't see his own nose. From there, I'll be making clones. We'll be rushing with Liger, Sasuke, so be prepared for a fast onslaught." Jared explained.

Sasuke nodded, and slapped a seal on his left Shoulder Blade. His Zanbato appeared on it, handle sticking out the right. He gripped the handle, and pulled it out. "Ready."

Haku nodded. "Hidden Mist Jutsu." She increased the thickness until she couldn't see her own nose, and then doubled the thickness. "Will that work, Jared?"

"Yes. Prepare yourself Sasuke, as these are not ordinary clones you're going up against. These are Mist clones. They are 30% of the strength of the caster, so you know." Jared said.

"Right."

Jared went through some handsigns. _'Mass Mist Clone Jutsu!'_

Mist Clones were appearing in droves. They charged at Sasuke, not making a single sound. He cut through all of them, and didn't get hit once.

_'If I kill one, 3 more take its place. Sooner or later I'll run out of Chakra.'_ Sasuke thought. _'I know his ability with clones is second to none, as is Naruto's. When it comes to clones the only rival they have is each other. I know that, but this is ridiculous.'_

He kept slicing and dicing with ease. He wasn't thinking much, only on why there was that many clones coming at him. He didn't realize that Haku could see his progress with ease.

Sasuke had destroyed over 300 Mist clones, and not once had broken a sweat. His breath wasn't even ragged. _'He's close.'_ Jared thought. _'Really close.'_

"Hey Sasuke. How you holding up?" Jared asked.

"Just fine." Sasuke replied. "But if you're trying to distract me with your voice, it's not working."

"Didn't think that would. Your mind is processing what my mouth is saying, but your body is still moving on its own, is it not?" Jared asked.

Sasuke was in a bit of shock, but 3 slashes missed before he regained his composure. "Now that you mention it," another 2 missed slashes. "I'm still moving, even when I'm talking to you, and I still can't see. By the way, I've even tried Denpa vision, and Sharingan. Still nothing. Yet I'm moving on my own."

"Your body knows the movements, and is acting on its own. Your mind is only using the subconscious to move now. You're not making it move. You're not forcing it to do anything. It's doing so all on its own." Jared explained.

"What's next then? Or am I still going to do this for a while longer?" Sasuke asked.

It was at that point the number of clones grouping around him doubled. _'What's going on?'_

"Perfect timing, my friend." Jared stated.

"No surprise there." Naruto said. "The hero always shows up at the last minute, and kicks ass."

"I thought you said Naruto wasn't coming?" Sasuke yelled. "And is he the reason these attacks are coming twice as fast?"

"Yes, I did. He came on his own accord, but apparently was viewing your progress through me. And odds say he is." Jared replied.

Sasuke shrugged it off and took them all down. He was running low on his own Chakra, but he didn't show it. Instead, he started drawing on Leo Kingdom's Life Force.

"_Sasuke, you're out of your own Chakra. You want to drain my life force so soon?"_

_'Sorry, Leo. Not sure if they'll stop though.'_

"Guys, I've run out of Chakra, and now relying on," he cut another 3 clones in half. "Leo Kingdom. Think we should stop now?"

The clones all disappeared, but Sasuke was still alert. "Haku, you can get rid of the mist, now." Jared said.

"Right." The mist cleared. Sasuke saw Jared, Naruto and Haku right next to each other. He fell down on his face... at least he would have. Haku caught him. "Thanks... Haku..." He conked out after that.

"He exhausted himself. A lot more than I thought he would." Haku stated.

"It's a train until you drop kind of thing." Naruto shrugged as he said that. "Jared does it, Sasuke does it, I do it all the time. It tends to tick Hinata off when I do though."

"Same thing with Sakura, but at least she realizes that's how I do things. It's all or none with us." Jared added.

"Hinata knows, but she doesn't like it." Naruto continued.

"I noticed." Haku said. "I'll get him into his bed. You have a team meeting tomorrow, right?"

Jared nodded. "Sasuke won't be able to make it due to a Training accident. He'll be fine by tomorrow evening, though. He's gotten over Chakra exhaustion pretty quickly these days." Haku told him.

"That's a side effect of being a Jinchuuriki. They're always good after a good night's sleep. Even if they were mortally wounded, but were able to survive. Sure as hell know Naruto is like that. It's the fault of the Beast within, if you catch my drift." Jared explained.

Haku nodded. "I see. I'll be taking care of him until then. If it's for the Chuunin Exams, just tell him it was a Training Accident. He'll be fine, he just needs rest."

Jared nodded.

-the next day-

Sakura and Jared were waiting for Kakashi to arrive at the meeting point. Kakashi appeared 2 hours late. "Yo."

"If you're wondering where Sasuke is, he won't make it this morning. Haku said it was a Training Accident, and he'd be able to do a few things this evening." Jared stated.

"Well then, I guess I'll give him the papers for the Chuunin Exams at his place." Kakashi replied.

"No need, I was planning to give it to him if that were the case, anyway." Jared interrupted. "When is does it begin?"

"3 days, 1500. Be at the designated spot then. No missions until that point... Not like you'll need it." Kakashi replied. "I would say that the Chuunin Exams are optional, but with the whole team switch up, it's not likely any of you are going to refuse."

"We already agreed to it, and knowing Sasuke, he'll agree as well." Sakura stated.

"Ain't that the truth. Although, Sakura and I are going to have to lay down some extra rules for our team. I'll be discussing it with Team 9. They'll need to follow the same rules." Jared added.

"Also, when and how did you get Sasuke to forget about getting revenge? This, I'm curious about." Kakashi asked.

Jared explained the entire situation. "That's kind of how we did it. The final piece was when we managed to get the Hokage to tell him the truth. That was when Sasuke came to me saying that revenge is no longer on his list of things to do. Instead, he's going to save Itachi. Not once have I found any deceit in his voice, face, or eyes. I can say the same for his Aura. There wasn't a hint of a lie there."

"Is that why you didn't make it to our meeting a few weeks back?" Sakura asked. Jared nodded in response. "I see."

"Well, anything else you want to explain before this happens?" Kakashi asked.

Jared shook his head, but then tensed up. He turned his head towards the Northwest. "When he said Gaara was coming, he wasn't kidding."

-Forests, Fire Country-

3 Sand Ninja were hopping through the trees. There was a man in a Cat suit, a female with a metal fan on her back, and a male with a gourd on his back.

"Gaara, do you think we should make Konoha think you're a bloodthirsty monster like our own village?" Cat-suit asked.

"No, Kankuro. We will be revealing my true face here. After these exams, the entire thing will be dropped. That was Jared's original request." Gaara replied.

"But Gaara, what about our orders? We're going to have to attack them sooner or later." The female told him.

"I don't." Gaara replied. "Temari, did you notice when our father started acting differently?"

The female raised an eyebrow. "When was this?"

"It was only 3 weeks after Jared Uzumaki had left Sunagakure." Gaara replied. "Before Jared left, I got orders that, should this happen, I am to follow when the time comes. I was not to follow the orders given to me by the strange Kazekage. I have the orders with me, so Jared Uzumaki can identify them."

"What are these orders?" Kankuro asked.

"These orders are only known by Jared Uzumaki, our true Father, and myself. No one else is to know what they are. You 2 only know that I have them now, because, when the time comes... well, you'll see." Gaara replied. "No one is to know that you know of these orders. Now let's move."

Kankuro and Temari looked at each other and shrugged. They sped up.

-Konohagakure, the next day-

Team 7, Team 9 and Haku, minus the senseis, were sitting in a restaurant. They had just finished eating. "Okay, guys." Jared started. "There's a reason I wanted both of our teams here for this." His face went serious.

"It's about the Chuunin Exams, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Jared replied. "There are a few rules that we're going to be following, aside from the usual."

Everyone present raised an eyebrow. "I know about the Chuunin Exams, and everyone present knows this for a fact, correct?" Everyone nodded. "Then you know what its truly about. However, there are few rules that we in particular will have to follow. First off, no Denpa Attacks, and no Denpa Henkan. That's rule 1."

"Why is this?" Haku asked. Jared turned to her.

"The reason being is, and some of you already know this because I've said so, or you were there when I made a counter-measure of sorts, but this village will be invaded some point in the Third Round." Jared explained, though his tone was quiet. Everyone that was supposed to hear it did.

"And?" Sasuke asked.

"Do I really need to say more?" Jared raised an eyebrow.

"Humor me."

"You don't show off your skills to your opponent. That's rule 2 of War." Jared told him. "That's also where our Second Rule comes in. No Ki attacks. Ki healing is fine, but nothing that would cause damage period." They all nodded at this.

"The Third Rule is more of a guideline, than a rule. If you run into Sabaku no Gaara, do not engage. Especially you, Naru." Jared continued.

"Jinchuuriki thing?" Haku asked. Jared nodded. "Also, during the," his voice went down, "Invasion," it went back up. "He will be working with us, not his village. I never went into detail about the precaution I made in Sunagakure. That's as close as I'm getting to explaining it. That's still enough to get the point of the entire thing."

Haku nodded. "Also, I haven't headed towards Sunagakure since I found out about the Kazekage acting strangely. Most of the Jinchuuriki have "Disappeared" when they don't want to be found. I've always found them easily, though... at least when I'm around."

"Thing is, Gaara arrived late last night." Jared stated. "I have a feeling he's going to ask about me sooner or later. If he does, ask him to show you the scroll he got at my request. I made a second one, though its exterior only." Jared pulled out a scroll. It had what seemed to be a comet with 3 points on it. Surrounding the comet was a Triangle that had a Sword, 4-point Shuriken, and a Dinosaur's paw. "The scroll will have this same symbol on the outside. Memorize this symbol. Not once are you to forget it."

"What does that particular symbol mean?" Sakura asked.

"I told some of you about Mu. The Sword stands for Zerker. That's the Warrior Tribe of Mu. The Shuriken stands for Ninja. This is the apparent name of the Assassin Tribe of Mu. Can't say for sure, though. The Paw stands for Saurian. They were more like Dinosaurs to us. Literally. On the inside of the Triangle is the Symbol for a Shooting Star. Gaara knows of the Description for each one in detail. However, not even his father knows as much as I just told you. So tell him each one, if he asks. This is so you can prove you are trustworthy." Jared explained.

They all nodded. "Anything else we should know?"

"If Ibiki Morino is the proctor for the First Portion, he's all talk... at least at that point he is. He's a TI specialist. Remember what I said happened to those two that decided to pull a fast one and kidnap Tsunami in Wave?" Jared ended off asking. The original Team 9 nodded. Sasuke and Haku raised an eyebrow.

Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto, on the other hand paled. Haku noticed this. "That little idea, or at least mine, is about on par with Ibiki. The difference being he works on the mind. That's his specialty. Also, anything he says about never being able to take the exams again... Naru, that's when you call Bullshit." Jared continued.

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're one most would never expect to do something like that. I would say Sakura, or do so myself. I still think Naruto is best for that." Jared replied. "Your dream is to become Hokage, and to defeat Madara. Tell them of the Hokage Dream, and of your Ninja Way. You'll want to pour out your determination to make that dream a reality. You would've done that without me, anyway."

Naruto and Sakura nodded. Sasuke sighed. "So, we're having the Blonde do this? Why not me?"

"Because in this situation, we need a close to impossible dream, and someone with the determination to make it happen. With his burden, becoming Hokage for him is almost impossible. In the eyes of the village, it _is_ impossible. His determination will show them that he is not kidding. I can tell you right here and now, that respect is one thing that Naru will need. That's one thing the villagers say. I have more respect coming to me, than he does. Getting the Hyuuga Clan to respect him is a longshot, but it is possible." Jared explained.

Hinata shook her head. "I recently got called for the Hyuuga council. They have decided to accept Naruto-kun as an honorary Hyuuga. He's earned his place there, and their utmost respect."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "When did this come about?"

Hinata shrugged. "Probably has something to do with me defeating my own father in Gentle Fist. I only used my 8 Trigrams: Longshot on him once. Combining it with the 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms was a tough move, but I was able to pull it off. That proved to them that Naruto-kun is a lot better than most of them have ever thought. I mean, they couldn't believe it when I did so for the first time. It took me beating him 3 times in 3 spars for them to realize that Naruto-kun is a better influence for me than they ever were. Just last night, I got word from the Elders of the Hyuuga Clan that he's an Honorary Hyuuga. He may not have the Byakugan, but he's earned their respect. Some even smiled as they mentioned him."

"Any doubts among them?" Jared asked.

"None. Come to think of it, they wanted to see Naruto-kun today. The Chuunin Exams begin in 2 days. They want to see him before then, if only to talk about it." Hinata added. "If not, it's likely it will have to wait for at least a week, since he's also entering the Chuunin Exams. My father did say there was something that will be brought up at that meeting, and the Clan Elders on basically on Standby for when he comes next. Actually, there is one that doesn't really like Naruto-kun, but he won't outright say it. He doesn't like me, either."

Jared sighed. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it's your cousin Neji."

Hinata nodded. "He still hasn't gotten over the fact that me being taken by Cloud Ninja got his father killed. He doesn't like the fact that the Hyuuga Clan is changing by the hands of a Genin that has no known relatives that are significant. He has no idea how untrue that is."

Naruto nodded at that.

Jared continued. "Only those here, minus Haku, know of his father."

Haku shook her head. "Sasuke let me in on it, since there will be some time that I'll work alongside him. It's a good thing, too. I see why they had to keep his father a secret. I am surprised that his mother is allowed to be talked about, since she was crossed out in Zabuza's Bingo Book years ago, according to him."

"Red Death Kushina Uzumaki. Why am I not surprised she was in there?" Jared asked rhetorically. "At least she's alive right now. She still kicks ass, even after this long. At least Iwagakure doesn't know of his father. That's an instant death wish for him... if not for the fact he is the Host of you-know-what."

"_**I heard that. At least I understand why you have to say that, but honestly?"**_

"Foxy's not happy we have to refer to him as such. I think Foxy is better, though. At least I haven't had the need to draw on summons." Naruto stated.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Summons?"

"Oh yeah, I never told you did I? Naruto can summon something already. It's considered a Family Summon, for his mother's side, since she also signed it. The Toad Summons was his father's, but that one isn't a Family Summon. That's the only difference between the two." Jared explained. "I guess with everything else, and since I've also signed, it's considered the Uzumaki Family Summon, since the Uzumaki have gained Foxy's Trust."

Sasuke shrugged. "If you find the one with Toads, you mind asking him if could sign as well?"

"Don't see why not. Naruto isn't going to sign the Toad Contract, like his father did. There aren't many names on it, if I'm correct, but there are at least 2. Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Those 2 names come to mind when thinking of the Toad Summoners." Jared replied. "I could give you a description of the one who should hold the Contract."

Sasuke nodded. "Please do."

"Spiky white hair, really old, has a plate that says oil on his forehead, and if he's in the village, he could either be looking for Naruto, which isn't likely, or peeping at the Hot Springs. He's a self-proclaimed Super Pervert. Hinata, Sakura, Haku, I'd avoid him at all costs. Shunpo has its advantages for Hinata, as does the Frequency Change for Haku and Sakura. Of course, Sakura also knows the Shunpo, as does Naruto." Jared explained. "He's also the writer of the Icha Icha Paradise series. Kakashi reads them often."

"Remind me to freeze his jewels the next time I see him." Haku said.

"After that, I'll melt them off." Sakura added.

"Then I'll make it so he can't get another one to replace it." Hinata finished.

Jared, Naruto and Sasuke shivered. Jared spoke up though. "And that's why you never want to piss off a female. Regardless of who it is."

"No, what Sakura did at Waterfall Village. _That's_ why you never piss off a Female. Especially these 3." Sasuke stated.

Sakura smiled. "That's a good reason." Haku and Hinata nodded in agreement. They knew of what happened.

"Anyway, is this all we came here to talk about?" Naruto asked. Jared nodded. "Then let's split. Hinata, you think we should go now? It's still morning. We can get them soon if we hurry."

"Sure thing. Let's go." Hinata paid for hers and Naruto's food and they both left.

"I'm heading out as well. Sakura, you mind coming along too?" Jared asked.

"Not at all. Let's go." They paid for their stuff and left.

Sasuke and Haku looked at each other. "Want to get some more?"

"Maybe later. Let's take a Ride on the Waves." Haku suggested.

"Fine by me, I guess. Let's go." Sasuke paid for his and Haku's stuff. They left.

-skies above Konohagakure-

There was one person sitting on the Wave Road.

It was a male. Red hair. He was wearing a Green Bodysuit, with a Raccoon on his chest, the Kanji for 1 underneath it. His arms looked different from a Human's arms. They appeared to be made of Sand, and are clawed in places. There is no particular pattern to it, either. They just appear randomly along the sides of the arm. There are 5 at the end, signifying fingers. There were also Blue lines going up and down the arms, legs, and tail.

The tail was about 2 feet long, and the same color as the arms. It was about 3 inches thick at maximum. It also ended with a Black Tip, the Blue lines meeting at the point of the tip.

He then spoke. "I wonder where Jared is. I'd like to talk to him sometime soon. I guess that's why I'm up here. Easy viewpoint of the whole village."

It was at that point 2 others came up to him. It was Sasuke and Haku, in their Denpa Ningen state. Ice Pegasus spoke first. "Sandman."

The other man looked towards her. "Ice Pegasus... I thought you'd be in Wave country."

"Things changed a little over a week ago." Ice Pegasus shrugged. "I met this guy, and we've been staying here in Konohagakure ever since."

"Flaming Uchiha. Bearer of Leo Kingdom's power." he extended a hand.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I know of Jared Uzumaki's Denpa Henkan, how he does so, and have fought alongside him before. If you ask him, he'd say I am Sasuke Uchiha, or Flaming Uchiha." Flaming Uchiha told him. "Also, I'm glad we ran into you up here. Saves him the trouble of tracking you down."

"What do you mean?" Sandman asked.

"You're true name is Sabaku no Gaara, is it not?" the Uchiha asked. "He said you have a mission scroll that was given to you months ago. He even showed us the Symbol that should be on it. Can we see it?"

Sandman hesitated. "I figure that you have a hard time trusting others." Sandman flinched. "Because of that, you probably want proof that I know of the symbol, correct?"

Sandman nodded, his face impassive. "Alright then... Ice Pegasus, is it possible to make the same symbol in a Denpa Henkan state? I haven't tried, and I'm not sure if Jared has, either." A nod. "Alright then, how?"

"Stick out your hand, and picture the symbol right above it. It might be spinning, so you know. Perfect for showing things off, without showing them outright."

Flaming Uchiha nodded, and did so. The correct symbol came up. "This is it, right? The one on your scroll?"

Sandman studied it. He held out his hand and a scroll appeared. "I turned it into Denpa Waves, that way, even if I died, which isn't likely, its secrets would be lost." The scroll was the same size as the one Jared showed them. It had the Symbol in the right place, as well.

"Well that's that." Flaming Uchiha stated. "At least we know who you are, and you know that we can be trusted, if only somewhat."

Sandman nodded. "Do you know where he is?"

"Probably walking around town with Sakura." Uchiha replied. He took a look around his exit point. "Ah, there he is... wait, 2 other Sand Ninja?" He looked a IP.

"Looks like Kankuro has the Hokage's Grandson by his neck."

Sandman looked over in the same direction as them. "Jared isn't there yet, but he's right around the corner. I'll go over there and see if I can stop any useless fighting."

-with Jared-

Jared and Sakura were walking down the street. "Anything in particular you have to do before the Exams start?" Sakura asked.

"I have one thing, but I'd rather keep that secret for now. There are actually 2 things, one of which involves Gaara, but the other is more of a secret, and involves my parents." Jared stated. "Besides, I..."

It was at that point that Jared heard a grunt. He stretched out his senses to find out where it came from and who was there. "Sand Ninja. From the feel of it... Kankuro and Temari. Gaara is not with them, but he is in the village. I have a feeling that Kankuro had bumped into Konohamaru. Let's hurry." Sakura nodded.

They both fazed out towards Kankuro.

-with Konohamaru-

"Hey, let me go!" the kid said.

"Not a chance, squirt! You say sorry, and maybe I might." Kankuro stated, his tone cold.

"Gaara is not gonna like it if he sees you doing this, Kankuro." Temari commented.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him... or us." Kankuro said that last part under his breath.

"You'd really attack the grandson of the Hokage?" Konohamaru asked. "How low can you go?"

Kankuro growled.

Jared and Sakura turned the corner to see this. Kankuro had Konohamaru by the neck, and Temari was just glaring at him. Jared messed with his vocal cords using Chakra. "What are you doing, Kankuro?"

Kankuro tensed up, as did Temari. Sakura and Jared smirked. Jared took that moment to faze out, and end up upside down on the tree nearby. "You're an embarrassment to our village. Put him down, now."

Kankuro was looking everywhere for Gaara. He didn't find him, but he did find Sakura. "Huh? Haruno?" Kankuro asked no one in particular.

"Hey, Kankuro. You might want to put him down, otherwise, Gaara might chop off your head. You know full well he could." Sakura said, smirk still present.

"Well, I can't even sense the guy, and believe me when I say, I normally can tell when he's anywhere within 400 yards. I can't sense him, so someone is impersonating him."

-with Gaara-

Sandman, Flaming Uchiha and Ice Pegasus were right above them. "And he can't tell I'm right above him? The idiot." Sandman stated. His frown turned into a grin that Sasuke had seen on Naruto's face only once. "Stay quiet for a second."

"I've seen that look on Naruto, once before. What are you going to do?" Flaming Uchiha asked.

"Just watch." Sandman cleared his throat. "Kankuro, I'll give you to the count of 3 to put him down. Otherwise... well, look behind Temari."

Sand was now moving behind Temari, and they both looked. "1." They both looked panicked.

"2." Kankuro quickly put him down. "Good boy."

"W-where are you?" Kankuro asked, afraid for his life. Gaara smirked. He disengaged his Denpa Henkan, and ended up right behind him. "Right behind you."

Kankuro jumped away from him. Gaara was snickering. "Jared that was some excellent pranking material."

Jared fazed to right next to Gaara. "No kidding!" They gave each other a High five. Kankuro and Temari looked between the two.

"You mean that was you?" Temari asked. "Damn."

"Anyway, did you find me up top?" Jared asked.

"No. Haku did, after she and that Flaming Uchiha found me." Gaara replied.

"So that's what they did after we left." Jared mused. He activated his Denpa Vision and noticed that Sasuke and Haku were still up there.

"You guys gonna stay up there, or come down here?" Jared asked.

"We didn't intend to talk to him, but Ice Pegasus knew who he was, so we did. Anyway, we're out." Flaming Uchiha sped off.

"I'm going to quote the Nara. This is troublesome." IP added. "See you later, Jared. I have to make sure he doesn't overdo himself."

"Ain't that the truth." Jared replied. She sped off.

"I was not aware of someone gaining Leo Kingdom's power, and I don't know if he was telling the truth on that." Gaara said.

"He was. That's why he and I are somewhat close. Sakura and myself were transferred over to his team for the Exams, so you know. Hinata and Naruto are still one team, though. Sakura has Dragon Sky, Haku has Pegasus Magic, and Sasuke has Leo Kingdom. I'm not sure if you know what that means, but I'd rather not explain it myself. I already explained it to Haku, so she could tell you if she gets the chance. See you at the First Exam, Gaara. And please, don't try to kill any civilians... Sound Ninja is a go, though, so don't hold back there once the tests begin." Jared told him.

"In the meantime, I've got people to talk to. Plans to make. And something else to take care of." Jared took that moment to jump. "Denpa Henkan! Jared Uzumaki, On air!" He landed on a wave road and went out.

"Show off." Temari stated. She noticed Konohamaru was still there. Sakura fazed out and ended up behind him. "If you tell anyone what you just saw, I will not hesitate to knock you all the way to Iwagakure with a note saying present from the Yellow Flash." Konohamaru paled, nodded, and ran off. Sakura giggled. "I love doing that."

Kankuro looked at her. "Doesn't Iwa have a grudge against the Yellow Flash?"

"That's the point." Sakura shrugged.

"You are pretty Devious, Sakura. Why did Jared chose you?" Temari asked.

"Don't know, don't care. I just know him better than anyone else in this village, besides Naruto, of course. Even his mother doesn't know everything I know. His stepfather, I highly doubt he even knows half the stuff his mother does, as well." Sakura shrugged. "To him, I'm more precious than Oxygen to a Fire. Actually, that's probably putting it mildly."

"I see. You mean that much to him." Temari nods. "Is he the same to you?"

"Probably more, but I'm not sure how that's possible. I mean I could use enough fire to make a Second and Third sun, and I still wouldn't be able to match the intensity of my love for him. It's that much." Sakura stated.

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro stared at her. Sakura took that as a cue. "Alright then. I'll see you guys in a few days!" She fazed out, leaving them staring at one spot. Gaara left in a Sand Shunshin.

Temari and Kankuro looked at where Gaara was, and noticed he was gone. "Why does he always do that?" Temari asked.

"No idea, Temari." Kankuro replied. "I just hope he makes it to the Hotel tonight... not like he'll sleep, but it would be a good idea to ask just what he has to do."

"He wouldn't tell us, and we can't take him down without dying ourselves. I wouldn't even bother with that." Temari told him.

Kankuro groaned. "It's one thing to have to deal with a guy that doesn't want to talk. It's a whole other prospect to get a Jinchuuriki to talk."

"No kidding. Let's just go."

00000x00000

Okay, that's the end of this one.

I said at the beginning that I would put the reason my mind works Triple Overtime when reading a new book.

The reason is I'm not just reading. I never am. My mind constantly works on several things at once. 8 at the least. Those 8 are things that I think about constantly. Then there's the things the I consciously think about, or one time things. Then there's planning, and the like. That usually brings it up to anywhere from 15 to 19.

When you add in the stories, though I'm not thinking consciously, this adds 4-5 more things to the list.

When you add in books, 2 separate sections of my brain "Activate", so to speak. Those are my Analysis and Visualization pieces. When I'm analyzing something, I'm picturing anything and everything that could come of it, scenarios it could be used in, virtually anything that could happen with it.

I go through a book once in "Analysis mode" I'm basically putting myself there as a Witness to the entire thing.

In doing so I easily add 10-40 things to the usual on my mind. It's gone higher than 40 before, but that tends to overload my brain, and I tend to pass out.

People tend to say their minds a running a Mile a Minute when they reach 25 or 30 things on their minds. I pass that on a semi-daily basis, with little more than a headache.

If you can do that, let me know. And Chaos Bardock, I'm not joking when I say 50+ things on my mind tends to make me pass out. This is on about half-full stomach, so I'm giving an average.

That's all on that subject. Ever wonder why I can rarely tell what I'm thinking?

Read some of my earlier stories, (Demigod Sayian + Vampire, Shuuden Chronicles: NW, and Dragon Flight are the 3 that you might want to read the openings and Endings to) and you'll see why. That actually goes on in my mind, and don't ask why there are 5 of us in there.

You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Later!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Although Airgod is one of my OCs.

**Chapter 13**

-Wave Country-

A cloud appeared over Tazuna's house. A man in a blue Bodysuit fell out of the cloud, and landed on a Wave Road.

"Where are we?" ? Said.

"I don't know, but I think we should find out." ?'s left hand said.

"Then let's take a look around." ? Replied.

"Why not? Not like we have anything better to do."

-Konohagakure, Academy-

Team 7 and Team 9 were walking through the halls. Jared saw the sign saying Room 301, though they were on the second floor. "Keep walking. Anyone that doesn't realize what's going on here is not fit to be in these exams." Jared stated.

Naruto got a smirk. "Hey Jared, I got plan of humiliation."

"Do tell." Jared replied. Naruto told his plan Telepathically. "Nice choice. You want the kid, or the sensei?"

"I'll go kid, since he's somewhat like me." Naruto replied. Jared nodded. They both snapped, but there was no audible sound.

"Let's keep moving." Jared said. Everyone else present nodded. They walked straight past the crowd. A man in Green Spandex got in front of Jared.

"Where are you going, Jared? Do you not realize that you past the room?" The male said.

"You want to know? Wait for the Sensei and Student to come along. Then you'll see." Jared replied. "Until then." They all walked past him.

Sasuke got next to Jared. "Who was that freak?"

"That freak is a Taijutsu Maniac." Jared motioned Sasuke to move closer. "Not to mention the only other one to be able to use Ki."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Him too?"

Naruto and Sakura caught what Jared said. Naruto smirked. "So that's Rock Lee, huh?" Jared nodded.

-with Lee-

Lee was wisely staying back. The two people standing in front of the door had noticed the group of 5 walk past the door unfazed, but didn't say a word on it. "Why don't you let us through?" A female with Buns in her hair asked.

"You don't have what it takes to make it through the Chuunin Exams. We should know, going through it twice." The one with a bandaged face, that looked like Kotetsu, only smaller, had replied.

The other one looked like Izumo. (A/N: I may be mixing them up, but that's how I always call them.)

It was at that point Ebisu and Konohamaru came up. Konohamaru was in Ebisu's grip by the back of his neck. "Honorable Grandson, you do realize that you have to be in class. You must learn everything you can if you're going to out do your own father." _Ebisu_ said.

"Yeah, and I'm a Fish Cake that knows absolutely nothing." _Konohamaru_ replied. Lee raised an eyebrow. The two looked at the crowd. "Why is there a crowd right outside your classroom?" _Ebisu_ asked.

_Konohamaru_ looked at the door. "Hey, you're right. Wait a minute! Why the hell am I agreeing with you, you old Pervert?"

He walked through the crowd and noticed the 2 under a henge. "You two do realize that this classroom is not for Genin, correct? From my understanding the classroom you're looking for is up one more flight of stairs. This classroom is for the Academy Students." _Ebisu_ stated. "I highly suggest you get out of our way, so he can actually get to his class on time."

Everyone in the crowd looked at the two. They moved aside. "Also, drop the Genjustu. You may be enough to fool most of them, but you can't fool me... or those 2 Teams that walked right past this room." _Konohamaru_ stated.

Everyone looked at the group who were... smirking? The two in front of the door were looking at the two with a smirk. "I was told this one was not to be used today. Why is it there's a class here?"

_Ebisu_ smirked even more. "Thank you for letting all of them know that. Now they all know something is up." They both released a Henge, revealing Jared and Naruto. "You really need to learn a thing or two from the Prank Kings of Konohagakure. Our Genjutsu isn't so easy to detect." Naruto went poof.

"When you can paint the Entire Hokage Monument without getting caught in an Orange Jumpsuit, doing so in Broad Daylight, without using any Jutsu whatsoever, call us up for a Prank War. Izumo. Kotetsu." Jared said before poofing out.

The two that were in front of the door were twitching their eyes. One thought went through their heads. _'Those brats are _so_ gonna get it!'_

Everyone else looked at the two, who were obviously pissed off.

Lee held back a snicker. Neji noticed this. "What's so damn funny?"

"He told me about this... I just didn't think he would do that so easily..." Lee burst out laughing. Neji and Tenten looked at him. They shrugged. "Let's go, Lee. We might want to hurry up." Tenten held back a laugh.

-room 301-

Team 7 and Team 9 walked in the doors and found at least 200 students in the room.

Naruto whistled. "That's a lot of Genin."

Jared nodded. "Remember what I said. The rules we laid out."

"Jared!" A shrill voice came out, making said male go stiff. Jared leaned out of the way as Ino flew past him. "Maybe next time, Ino. Besides, aren't you with Shikamaru?"

Ino looked at him. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Not really. Just gotten a bit better." Jared shrugged.

"Knowing you, that's something to be proud of." A half-lazy voice said.

Jared turned around and saw Shikamaru and Chouji. "Well, I figured you'd be here. Though, I believe Shikamaru isn't here because he wants to be."

"I'm here because she is." He pointed pointed at Ino. "She didn't have to say a word. I chose to, and she chose to at the same time. She gets more out of me than my own mother."

"I doubt your mother actually accepts your personality as who you are." Naruto said.

"No kidding. At least she's not as troublesome as everyone else."

That was the moment Kiba yelled out. "Hey, Jared!" Jared sighed. "A look who the dog brought in. What's up, Kiba?"

Akamaru barked on his head. "I hear ya, Akamaru. I guess you could say that all the graduates from our class are here."

"No kidding." Isaribi replied. "I'm not sure how, but he knows that you know something, Jared."

Jared smirked. "Sorry, not saying. Although," he looked at Akamaru and made movements with his face. Kiba recognized this as an Inu language, but he couldn't even translate it. Akamaru nodded. "Make sure you let him know after this particular portion is over with, should he pass." Akamaru barked.

"What with the Demon Wolf language?" Isaribi asked. Jared looked at her. "Aside from that, how exactly did you figure that out?"

Jared shrugged. "I have my sources. Can't say much else, without giving away any of my secrets."

Isaribi nodded. "Point taken."

"I take it you are the 10 that just graduated?" A man in silver hair with glasses came up to them.

Jared cursed in his mind. _"FUCK!"_

"_What's wrong Jared?"_ Sakura asked him mentally.

"Who wants to know?" Kiba retorted.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." he replied, a smile on his face, that Team 9 and Sasuke instantly saw through.

"_Just as I thought. It doesn't help that I know he's in league with Orochimaru."_ Jared told everyone connected to him telepathically.

Sasuke smirked at that. Jared spoke up though. "I take it you were going to tell us to keep it down due to the Rain Ninja over there?" Jared pointed his thumb towards a couple of Genin. "Rumor has it they have mean tempers. Not as bad as Sakura's but still pretty bad."

Kabuto nodded. "It seems you're a lot more in the know than the others."

"Being an Uzumaki that's been traveling since I was 4 years old, coming here when I was 5, you tend to learn a few things, get a few sources, and figure out a lot more than one that age should." Jared shrugged. "I know the Rain village has a lot of Temperamental ninja, and they like to keep themselves closed off. Iwa has problems with Konoha due to the major defeat at the hands of one Minato Namikaze. Suna is not really stable in its economy. Kumo is extremely distrusting of most others. Kiri has a reputation for producing more Rogues than any other village. Did I lose you somewhere, Kabuto?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I'm actually surprised you know this much. I guess I could help you out with the competition."

Shikamaru had a question. "How many times have you taken these exams?"

"Oh, it's my... seventh." Kabuto stated. "That's kind of why I know these Exams so well, as well as the competition."

Jared nodded on the outside. _"No one but us seems to see through his facade. Then again, it's probably because I know full well why he's here."_

"Any requests? I'm sure I could give a good description of them with these." He pulled out a deck of cards. "These are my Ninja Info Cards. All the data I gathered to this day from all of my experience is recorded on these cards."

Shikamaru nodded. "I'd like to know about 2 people. Jared Uzumaki, and Sabaku no Gaara."

Ino spoke up too. "I'd like to find out about that Rock Lee."

"3 requests, and you already know their names? No fun." Kabuto replied sarcastically. He pulled off 3 cards.

"Alright, first up is Jared Uzumaki." Kabuto said, showing his picture. "His abilities are widely unknown, but rumors have popped up all over the Elemental Countries. The most prominent one, which is also the most popular one, is that he has the power of a god. No one can match him. Kirigakure does have some kind of respect for him. His team is actually a 4 man team, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, of which is his cousin, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno. His favorite weapon is a strange sword, that has a cylinder on it. No one knows what it does, but some say he calls it Liger. His Taijutsu is off the Charts, his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are unknown, but said to be far above that of a Kage. His Kenjutsu is widely unknown, and was said to have taken down an A-rank Rogue."

"All of which is the truth... Well, except the part about me having the power of a God, that is. I'm close, but I don't have that kind of power." Jared stated.

"Well, that's just what the rumors state. As for missions, there are a lot of Classified Missions that I don't have listed, but there are at least 150 D-ranks, 1 C-turned-A Rank, a B-rank, and... Get this. At least 20 classified missions. As to what's going on with him, no one knows. He is also said to be able to predict the future, as stated in Wave country, several times. There is also talk about him having a Kekkei Genkai that is completely unknown, and relies in his eyes, but that is not confirmed."

Jared shrugged. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. If I do, maybe it's a Kekkei Genkai, maybe it's not. What else you got?"

"Nothing on you. Alright next up, Sabaku no Gaara." He went through Gaara's information, and it wasn't anything different from what Jared would have heard otherwise.

"Okay, now time for Rock Lee." His info was the same, as well. "Well, that's all I got. Even though the Sound Village is new, what would you say, Jared?" Kabuto asked.

"To the naked eye, not much of a threat, since it's still new." Jared stated. "I still wouldn't underestimate them, though. One doesn't just become a Ninja Village without a reason. It's obvious they have some purpose in this exam, if there are any here. If it's just some publicity stunt, make themselves known, or even with some ulterior motive, I can't say for sure."

Kabuto looked at him. "What would you think the reason only 1 team came from that village?"

Jared inwardly smirked. "Well, I'd say it's because they don't have many Ninja right now, so they don't have many others to spare. If it's an ulterior motive, then It's likely that they're after someone in particular. Either one of these could easily be the case."

Kabuto nodded, but he was inwardly cursing. _'If he knows anything about the Sound Village, we're screwed. It's obvious he knows something. Whether or not he's completely sure, I can't even tell.'_

"You thinking about something? Maybe that I could be wrong on both points?" Jared asked. _"I know that's definitely not what he's thinking, as my second guess is actually the truth."_

"_Tell me about it."_ Sakura replied mentally.

"_I would, but that would raise eyebrows if we didn't answer his questions. And yes I know that was a rhetorical reply, Sakura."_

"_Figured as much."_

"Any other requests on information?" Kabuto asked.

It was at that point the 3 Sound Genin charged Kabuto, who barely noticed it out of the corner of his eye. Jared, on the other hand, placed a sound barrier around his head, before grabbing the arm that was thrown at Kabuto. "Nice try, mummy face. Next time, try not to do anything too rash. The proctors wouldn't like that, would they Kabuto?"

Kabuto nodded. There was an explosion on the other side of the room. "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor for the First Exam!" A bulky man shouted.

"_So it is Ibiki. Well, that makes it easy."_ Jared told the others mentally.

"You there! Sound Ninja! Any fighting without expressed permission from your proctor will result in immediate failure and removal from the Exams!"

"Yes sir." The Sound Ninja backed off.

"Turn in your applications, and get a number for your seat. Your first test is a written one." Ibiki told everyone.

Team 7 and Team 9 were separated, with wide areas. Jared found himself sitting in the middle of Girls, as did Sasuke. At least none of them were Konoha Ninja in either case. Ibiki explained the rules, while Jared explained possible loopholes to anyone he could, to the others Mentally. They understood immediately.

They were supposed to cheat and not get caught. "The First Exam begins... NOW!"

Everyone turned their papers over. Sasuke checked the questions, and noticed that no normal Genin could answer the questions. Since he was never added into the link he didn't get the memo. Hinata did something that none of the others expected. She activated her Byakugan, but it was different. It didn't have the veins bulging from the eyes, but instead, there was a Lavender colored diamond in the center of the normally white eye. Jared noticed the change, but didn't call her on it.

When Jared went over the questions, he found them quite easy, as did Sakura. Sakura finished them all quickly, as did Jared. "_Sakura, you finished?"_

"_Yeah, I did. Surprisingly, they were easy for me."_

"_I'm not surprised. You're a walking dictionary, as well as a Power house, that is deadly when angered. I should know this, and so should Sasuke. Especially after what happened in Waterfall."_

"_I know. I've also sent Dragon Sky to tell Sasuke, since he has Leo Kingdom."_

"_Hey guys. I just finished. The questions were surprisingly easy." Naruto jumped in. "Jared, most of the shit you taught me when I was only 6 easily dwarfs these questions. Seriously, you were teaching me stuff at least Jounin Level at 6?"_

"_Jounin level Knowledge at 6? What the hell, Jared?" Sakura stated._

"_Hey, I was teaching him everything I could. Not to mention when I wasn't teaching him, and Airgod wasn't busy, I was learning much more advanced shit from him. Seriously, though. That kind of stuff, according to him, would be taught to 17 year olds where I'm from." Jared replied. "It didn't stop there, though. By the time I was seven, he was already teaching me much more advanced areas. That is far beyond Kage level knowledge. We, however, call it College Graduate Level and up."_

"_Hey, Jared?" Hinata joined in. "I'm not sure if you know this, but my Byakugan has been acting weird lately."_

"_I noticed an abnormality when you activated your Byakugan earlier. I'm not sure why, though, I believe it has something to do with your White eyes having a Diamond in the middle."_

"_**She integrated the Byakugan with Denpa Vision. At least, that's my theory."** Airgod stated._

"_You mean, I upgraded the Byakugan? Is that even possible?" Hinata asked._

"_I think being around Denpa Ningen for so long altered it. Could that be the reason, AG?"_

"_**I think so. I mean, the way I see it, it's the most likely reason for it happening."**_

"_This will not blow over well with the Clan." Hinata stated._

"_I have an idea for that." Jared stated. "You could say it's a second level that's currently only able to be accessed by you. You're not sure of its abilities yet, so you can't say what changed when you activate it, nor can you tell if there are any flaws in it."_

"_That's a good idea." Hinata replied. "Hey, you guys want to mess with the other villages tests?"_

"_I'm all for making the Rain Genin fail. Cloud Genin as well." Jared suggested. "I'd leave Suna alone for now, along with Kiri. Anyone else have suggestions?"_

"_I'm all for hitting Iwa." Naruto stated._

"_Likewise." Jared stated. "Sakura?"_

"_You wanna hit Sound?"_

"_Since there's only one team, I think we should leave them be for now. If they cross paths with us, then we kill them if allowed." Jared replied._

"_Okay then. Rock, Cloud, and Rain. That all?" Hinata asked._

"_**Before we begin, I have to say something to Sakura."**_

"_What?"_

"_**Have Dragon Sky tell Sasuke to deactivate his Sharingan and activate his Denpa Vision. I'll be sending out a pulse, and it will stop time for anyone that isn't able to see the Wave World at the point of Casting. It will only last for 30 seconds at a time, and we can do almost anything with it. It's an area of effect, and since I'm using it, Jared will not be harmed with it."**_

"_Sure thing."_ 3 Minutes later, Sakura gave the go, and Sasuke had his Denpa Vision on. Hinata had her Denpa Byakugan active, Naruto, Sakura and Jared having their Denpa Vision on.

"_**Here we go! Denpa Time Break!"**_

Time stopped for everyone but Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, though he didn't get the message, and Jared.

Jared jumped onto the desk, and cast a Jutsu, sending several papers flying into the air. "Now the others, do the same! They can't hear us while the Jutsu is in effect." He sat back down, and used Wind to make more papers fly. Naruto also did the same. Hinata was sending out points that would make shockwaves emit the moment time resumed. Sasuke did the same. Gaara was watching the others with interest. "3 seconds left. Get back to normal!"

All of the Denpa Ningen were back in their seats as time resumed. The mass of shockwaves, wind usage, and the like were sending tests flying. The Sentinels that were watching eliminated at least 20 teams at that very point. _"Now that, was nice."_ Jared said over the link.

Everyone else in the link agreed, since they heard it. There was one unique response. Kyuubi was laughing. _**"Now that was some high quality elimination!"**_

"_We aim to please." _Jared replied.

Ibiki was staring at the crowd of those who had not been eliminated. _'I don't know who did that, or how they did it, but that was some really wicked wind. Oh, it looks like it's almost time for the 10th question.'_

Ibiki turned his head toward the clock. _'Alright let's do this.'_ "Alright, Maggots. Pencils down!" Ibiki shouted.

"It's time for the Tenth Question." Ibiki told everyone remaining. He explained the rules. _'Naru, don't call bullshit until there's about 70 Genin left.'_

"_Got it."_

A lot of people were giving up, either due to the rules, or the Killing Intent that Ibiki flashed. Jared also flashed a bit of KI towards some of the remaining Iwa Ninja, and they mistook it as Ibiki's. _'They're so gullible.'_

"_Naruto, there's 77 of us. That's 26 teams."_ Hinata stated.

"_That'll work. Naru, you're up."_ Jared replied.

Naruto raised up his hand. Ibiki noticed this. "Are you wanting to give up, as well?"

It was at that point Naruto slammed his hand on the desk. "Never underestimate me! I don't quit, and I won't run! Even if I am stuck as Genin for the rest of my life, I'm still gonna become Hokage some day!"

"Are you sure? Remember, you can back out now, and forget this ever happened." Ibiki told him.

"I never go back on my word. That's my Nindo, my Ninja Way!" Naruto told Ibiki, flashing twice as much KI towards him as he sent out earlier.

_'This brat is one hell of an inspiration. I can't help but wonder if Jared told him to say that... Ah well. It looks like no one else is gonna back down.'_

"Alright then. For the tenth question." Ibiki started. "It is my duty to tell you..." he paused. "That everyone here..." Pause. "Has passed the First Exam!"

This sent a wide variety of reactions. Team 7 and 9 were not affected by this. Gaara only raised an eyebrow. The rest went from "Troublesome" (A/N: You can guess who replied with this.) to "What the Fuck?"

Questions were answered by Ibiki who was laughing. Basically, the 10th Question was whether or not they wanted to answer it. (A/N: The usual.) "Naruto Uzumaki. Why is it that you went for that then, when you could have easily done so sooner?"

"I was waiting for the numbers to thin out. You were doing a pretty good job, and Jared Uzumaki did help out a bit. Besides, not once was I really scared. Seriously, when you face off with demons on a Semi-daily basis, the levels of Killing Intent you were giving off is a joke." Naruto replied.

"Come again?" Ibiki asked.

"I've taken up Demon Slaying for training. Those damn things are easy as hell to get rid of. I do know one thing, though. Sasuke Uchiha had a bit of trouble at first with those things. The training area my team uses is no where near Konohagakure, and we need a Reverse Summoning to get there. You couldn't get there, even if you tried." Naruto stated. "I've taken to the Middle Class Demons there, and those aren't much of a challenge. Not the level of the Kyuubi, but still not a challenge."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "Where would you manage to find something like that?"

"Not telling. Just know that there are some teams that can get there, but not many." Naruto flipped Ibiki the bird. "Nice try, though, bitch."

All the Chuunin in the room, along with Ibiki launched all of their KI towards him. Naruto just put his pinky in his ear to clean it. "That all you got? If it is, you're screwed if I turn all of mine towards you."

The Genin in the room was surprised at that. Gaara, Team 9 and Team 7 are the only ones who weren't, and didn't even raise an eyebrow. "Seriously, though. You have to do at least Ten times better to get something out of me. The Jounin and Chuunin from Konohagakure should know full well why, as well."

It was at that point something crashed in through the window. Jared sweatdropped. _'Why Anko?'_

"_Anko?"_ Sakura asked him.

"_Remember what I say about Orochimaru being a Snake Bastard?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_That's the Crazy Snake Bitch. Not a pedophile, but more of an outcast thanks to the Snake Bastard being her sensei a while back."_

"_Got it."_

"Ibiki you passed too many!" Anko screeched.

"At least one of them figured out I was trying to reduce it. Too bad he probably got bored waiting." Ibiki replied. 

"Well then, by the time I'm done with them, their numbers will be less than half." Anko grinned maniacally. Jared knew that grin, and already knew full well what was going to happen for the next exam. "Meet up with your Sensei. They will lead you to the next Exam." Anko was still grinning.

"Am I to assume it's in the Forest of Death?" Jared asked, lazily.

Anko looked at him. "Well, if it isn't the Uzumaki boy. Looks like you already have an idea as to what's going on."

"I do now." Jared retorted. "What time? My team will be there about half an hour early."

"1000." Anko replied, not once losing her grin. "You really think you can handle this?"

"Chronically late cyclops for a sensei? Better off without him. See you then. Team 7, we're out!" Jared shouted. Sasuke, Sakura, and Jared used Frequency change to leave.

"Those guys are gonna make this a real fun Exam." Anko said.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here as well." Ibiki whispered into her ear.

"Oh shit! This is gonna be great! I'm gonna have to talk to them before the night ends." Anko jumped out the window.

-Uchiha residence-

Team 7 and Team 9 was in Sasuke's living room. "What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"Anko Mitarashi. Student of Orochimaru, and, in my personal opinion, a Crazy Snake Bitch. She's not a traitor like Orochimaru, and she hates the Pedophilic Snake Bastard." Jared said. "This is where things are gonna get interesting, though. I have a way to find out who to avoid when the exams start that way we can avoid the Snake Bastard altogether."

"Let me guess," Sasuke started. "Avoid all scents of a Snake?"

"Exactly." Jared stated. "it would also be a wise idea to come up with a way to know who is real and who is a fake. We're going to be surrounded by enemies, so it's best we get something to agree on, since both teams will be working together."

Everyone nodded. Sasuke looked at Jared. "Since we all have Denpa Life forms, or something that could become one, our Denpa Vision would be a good idea."

"As far as I know, Hinata's the only one who doesn't have one." Jared replied. "Come to think of it, what happened to your Byakugan, Hinata? During the Exam, it had a different feel, but only you could have activated it like that."

"I don't know. Normally, the veins pop out, but when I did, the Veins didn't pop out, and my eyes seem to have gained a Pupil of some sort." Hinata replied, before Activating it. "There have been times when it comes out normally, and times it comes out strange. I'm thinking its a second level of the Byakugan, like you said it could be."

Sasuke and Sakura released Dragon Sky and Leo Kingdom. Hinata saw them easily. "So that's the Dragon and Leo, huh?" Hinata turned her head the moment she finished the statement. Everyone else activated their Denpa Vision. "Damn." Jared was the first to respond. "I think we could classify this as a Second level of the Byakugan."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata, are you able to see the Wave Roads outside? There should be one in that direction." He pointed at the ceiling. She nodded. "Easily. It's like I'm looking at the world the first time like this."

Everyone looked at Jared, who nodded. "Denpa Byakugan. That's what she should call it. A second version of the Byakugan, currently only able to be held by her."

"What is it like to combine a Doujutsu with Denpa Vision?" Sasuke asked.

"It feels... different. Similar, but different. I can still see everyone's Tenketsu, but when I deactivate the Denpa part, which I have only recently done, there's a part I could see with it, that I can't without it. The Blind Spot is gone." Hinata said.

"Okay, now that was weird." Naruto stated. "It's like an upgrade to the Byakugan."

"Just like the Mangekyo Sharingan." Jared added.

"I wonder if it has a weak point somewhere. Something powerful always has a weakness. That's a fact of life." Sasuke stated.

"Since when has life stopped us from doing things?" Jared raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"It hasn't, but that doesn't mean it doesn't have a flaw somewhere." Sasuke replied. "Hinata, I'm not sure if you could help me go down a different path for the Sharingan after all this, but if you can help, would you?"

"You trying to hit on me?" Hinata asked seductively.

"Not by a longshot." Sasuke retorted. "I know you and Naruto have something, and I'm taken, so you know." Hinata gasped.

"When... Who... What?" Hinata was stammering out those words. Naruto just chuckled at her reaction.

"In order: About 2 weeks ago, Haku, and I'm taken." Sasuke answered. "It's not that big of a deal, is it?"

"After the way you were in the academy? It's a shock." Hinata replied.

"In all honesty, I thought you were kidding you told me Sasuke was even slightly interested in Haku." Naruto added.

"Understandable." Jared said. "The way he was in the Academy was so far off from this, but that's because he was a Revenge Driven Psycho. Keyword: was."

Naruto and Hinata just gaped. Sasuke started to chuckle. Naruto noticed this, and ran to a window. Sakura noticed this action, as did Sasuke. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Checking to see if the Apocalypse is here." Naruto said, making everyone present, except Sasuke laugh. Haku walked in at that point.

"Hey, Sasuke." Haku said, turning heads. Sasuke got up and hugged her, which she returned.

Hinata took that moment to say something. "Anyone know of a good exorcist? I think Sasuke's been possessed or something." Haku sent a Senbon towards Hinata, which Naruto caught.

"Say something like that again, even as a joke, you will not like the consequences." Haku said, her voice cold.

Naruto noticed the look of seriousness on her face. "Oh shit. When he said you two were together, that wasn't a joke."

"Are those two always like that?" Haku asked Jared.

"They just haven't seen what's happened with Sasuke. They don't realize that he's no longer a Revenge Driven Psycho, and probably never saw the possibility he would actually let someone into his life, much less a girl." Jared replied, after shrugging.

"Well, since you're here, I have some strange news." Haku said. "I ran into another Denpa Ningen near Wave country on my way to check up on the Jinchuuriki in Kiri. We fought for a bit, but then he realized I was not an enemy, and talked."

Jared had tensed. "Did you get his name?"

"Yes, and I did get something else of interest."

"What happened?"

-Flashback-

_Haku was taking the Wave Roads to Water Country._

"_I wonder how Utakata is doing?" She mused._

_She then saw someone in a Blue bodysuit. It had the same symbol Jared had shown her for Gaara's proof. The Left hand looked like a head, but not much like one. _'Denpa Ningen?'_ She turned her hand into a Long Sword. She landed in front of him. "Who are you?" Her sword was ready for attack or defense._

"_Shit! There are FMians here, too?" The guy's hand spoke._

"_Aw man... And we just wanted to figure out where we were." The boy said. "Battle card! Widesword!" The hand ate the card, and the sword appeared._

"_A battle card? I don't have to use that." Ice Pegasus stated. "Break Saber! Gatling Gun!"_

_The Longsword became a Break Saber, and left hand became a Gatling Gun._

_They went back and forth with the swords, only for the Blue boy's sword to break with the second slice. "Shit! Who the hell are you?"_

"_I am Ice Pegasus. Submit, and I won't have to kill you." she replied._

"_Wait a minute... You're not taken over by the FMian? Omega-xis what's going on here?" The boy asked. Ice Pegasus kept her guard up, but it was more relaxed._

"_I don't know. Now that I think about it, she doesn't have the frequency of one of the FM King's soldiers." The hand, Omega-xis, replied._

"_FM King?" Ice Pegasus was confused. "Let me guess, you were trying to protect someone, but ended up being transported here, right? I haven't heard of an FM King. I know very little of FMians as well."_

_The man in blue looked at her in nodded. "That makes a bit more sense." Haku disengaged her weapons. "This world is likely not your home world. There is no threat of FMians here. In your human state, ask about a Village called Konohagakure. I am from there, but am currently doing a run for a friend. There are only 3 Denpa Life forms here, but a total of 14 Denpa Ningen."_

"_3 Denpa Life Forms, but 14 Denpa Ningens? Is that possible?" The man in blue asked._

"_I didn't think so at first, but I was proven otherwise. Pegasus Magic also thought it was impossible to perform a Denpa Henkan without a Denpa Life form. Turns out anything without a real physical form, such as the Bijuu around here, can perform a Denpa Henkan. Thing is, the Denpa Henkan is more Chakra based, than Denpa based." IP replied._

"_Alright. What's the place called again?" The man asked._

"_Actually, I think you should take a rest until tomorrow." IP replied. She pointed in a certain direction. "When you head out, follow that wave road, in that direction. What you want to look for is a Rock Monument with 4 faces engraved into it."_

_She then held out her hand and made a picture of it. "This is what it should look like. When you get there look for me, or wait until a Denpa Henkan occurs. Right now, there are 6 in that village that can Denpa Henkan, since I'm not there. Come to think of it, what do they call you?"_

"_I'm Megaman." he replied. IP held out a hand. "At least I know you're not a hostile. At this point, none of the others should bother you, unless you attack them first."_

_Megaman took the hand._

-Flashback over-

"And that's what happened." Haku said.

Jared sighed. "He accused you of being an FMian, meaning it's likely he's still new to the whole Denpa Henkan business. His human form is known as Geo Stelar. Omega-xis is not an FMian as he was lead to believe. He's an AMian. You can ask Pegasus Magic about the difference, because most wouldn't get it."

Pegasus Magic came out of his seal. "I don't know if it's a Human thing, or not, but the only real difference between an AMian and an FMian is the nature of them. FMians are more ruthless than AMians, and only a few AMians can turn a Normal Human into a Denpa Life form. It's not an ability an FMian can gain."

Jared nodded. "Well, that takes care of that."

Sasuke was in thought. "You think we should try to get him home? I mean, he's got something to deal with on the other end, doesn't he?"

"Well, depending on who passes the Second Exam, one of us will be teaching him how to use the Denpa Henkan state, since we all have gone pretty damn far with it." Jared stated. "If everyone present passes, or is incapacitated, I'll do so myself, since I have a the best understanding of his abilities. Sakura and Naruto know why this is. Haku, Hinata and you, Sasuke, have an idea, and you're probably right." Everyone nodded. Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon went back to their seals. "Anyway, we're done here. Haku, I think it's best if you greet him. You've already met him, and we're all in the Second Exam. We have to focus on the Exams and Orochimaru for now."

Everyone nodded. Jared got up. "Well, we're done here. Training Ground 44. Be there before 0930. Don't be late, or I'll go Banshee on you." Naruto got up, grabbed Hinata's hand. "IT out!" They fazed out.

Sakura took Jared's hand. Jared spoke. "IT out!" They fazed out.

Sasuke and Haku tried to sense them. Finding nothing, they started to make out.

-the Next day, 10:00 AM-

Everyone was right in front of Anko. "Alright, maggots. Listen up!" Anko explained the whole situation. She pointed at Naruto during the entire thing. "Pass these out."

After they were all passed out, Naruto went back to Hinata to get ready.

Gaara's team was wary of Gaara. They knew he was supposed to be sane right now, but he was eying Naruto strangely. Almost if he wanted to kill him.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Jared had taken to meditation for a while. They already got the message the night before from Jared, so they were good without an explanation.

It wasn't long before they had signed and turned in their waivers, got the scroll, and went to the gate. However, Jared had a certain gate in mind. They would be entering in the Northeast Sector.

Anko was surprised he suggested it for his team, but didn't shout her disapproval.

"Alright, proctors! Open the gates!" After 5 seconds Anko continued. "The second Exam has has begun!"

-Wave Country-

A boy in a red shirt was walking through town. He had a necklace with the Shooting Star Crest hanging from it, and a blue device on his left wrist.

He opened the device (A/N: It's the Transer.) and whispered into it. "Omega-xis, did you manage to find anything that could help us out?"

A voice came from it. "No, I didn't. There is nothing Denpa based in this area. There are only the Wave Roads. Something else is going on, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that girl saying this isn't our world, Geo."

"I figured as much. My mom is gonna kill me for worrying her like this." The boy, Geo, replied.

"If she does, I'm forcing Denpa Henkan, and getting you out of there. A man named Kelvin Stelar told me to watch over someone with your name, so I figure that he was talking about you." The device said.

"Omega-xis, you said you didn't know anything about my father." Geo's voice was a little shocked.

"Wait... That was your father?" The device, now known as Omega-xis, asked. "Well, that explains things."

"What do you mean?" Geo was confused.

"I don't think now is a good time to tell you that. Someone else is coming, and he has a faint trace of Denpa Energy on him. The old man, probably half-drunk." Omega-xis replied. Geo spotted him instantly. It was Tazuna.

"Hey, kid." Tazuna said. Geo looked at him.

"Yes sir?"

"There's something different about you, and it's not the clothes, or the blue thing on your arm." Tazuna replied. "I've ran into a few other kids that have the same feel to them. In fact, those kids are heroes around here, but few actually know their limits. Two of them even seemed like they could do impossible things, even for Ninja. See things that weren't there, stuff like that."

_'Denpa Ningen in human form?'_ "Do you have name for them? How did you meet them?" Geo asked.

"Well, I know their names. The two that performed impossible feats were Naruto and Jared Uzumaki. There was also a girl with no pupils, yet she could see easily. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. I heard about a nickname for the last one. Pink Haired Banshee. Got this from Naruto. Jared calls her Sakura Haruno. They're all but children, but the Uzumaki Brothers, as they tend to be called, can do near impossible tasks, even by Ninja standards."

"Did any of them say something similar to Denpa Henkan?" Geo asked.

"Come to think of it, that Hinata girl is the only one I never heard say anything on it. There were also two older Ninja, but those two seemed to pale in comparison to the Uzumaki Brothers. Caught wind of a prank they did once, thanks to Haku. Seriously, those guys are Prank Kings!" Tazuna took that moment chuckled.

"Anyway, they live in Konohagakure, if you want to meet them."

"Actually,I ran into another one like them, calling herself Ice Pegasus. Which one is that?" Geo asked.

"That's Haku. Never got a surname for her. Supposedly, she lives in Konohagakure as well. Some guy took a liking to her, and apparently, she has the hots for him as well." Tazuna replied. "By the way, what's your name? I don't think I asked."

"Geo. Geo Stelar. I'm actually, looking to find Haku and the others like her. She said one of them can help me out." Geo replied.

"Well, if I had to say anything on that, I'd say that Jared Uzumaki is the one you're looking for. He knew everything that was going on here before his entire team, for one. Second, He knew who was coming, before they even came. He's powerful, but he's young. If you want to learn from him, be my guest, although if I'm correct, Konohagakure is holding the Chuunin Exams right now. That would make things a bit difficult to find him." Tazuna said. "If I were you, I'd look for Haku. Even if she could pull it off easily, she isn't a Ninja, since she comes to check on our village every now and then, since she heads to Water Country at Jared's request. Something to do with Jinchuuriki, I think."

Geo nodded. "Anyway, I'd better get going. Uh... what do you know about Denpa Henkan?"

"Not much, but I have seen them do so, as have the majority of this town." Tazuna replied. "Why?"

Geo nodded. "Thank you, Tazuna. You ready Omega-xis?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Denpa Henkan! Geo Stelar, On air!" Geo went out with a flash, and left towards Konohagakure.

"So that's why he had a familiar feel to him. He's just like them." Tazuna said, as he continued to walk off.

-Konohagakure, Forest of Death-

Team 9 had been going through the forest with ease.

Naruto and Hinata found the scrolls easily. "Hey Hinata?"

"Yeah, Naru-kun?" Hinata replied.

"What do you say we go help Jared? I already know that Orochimaru is gonna be after Sasuke, and if I know Jared, he went for the Northeast Sector. That makes for a lot of dangers for him." Naruto replied.

"Why are there more dangers there?"

"That's the most infested area with Monsters. Orochimaru will have a lot of things to go through before he comes close to them." Naruto explained.

"Wait, what about Jared and Sakura?"

"I'm not worried about them, and you probably shouldn't either. As long as Jared is with them, they won't attack period... at least I don't think they will. Jared, I know they won't attack, since he and I are on good terms with most of the beings here."

Hinata looked at him. "Then let's go." Naruto nodded, and they jumped off.

-Team 7-

Sasuke, Sakura and Jared were walking on the ground of the forest. Jared was a lot more relaxed than usual. Sasuke was a little confused. "Uh, Jared? Why are you being so casual here? I mean, this place does have a reputation."

"That reputation would normally scare someone of Genin Rank. Heck, some Jounin are afraid of this place. Gielinor is about 10 times as dangerous as this forest, but more like 5 times a dangerous as this particular section of it." Jared explained. "This is one of the worst places to be for a Genin... or Orochimaru."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Jared. "If it's so dangerous..." Sasuke started.

"Then why are we here?" Jared cut him off. "That a simple question to answer, but not simple to explain. Naruto and I are familiar with this forest and are on good terms with the creatures here. As long as you're with one of us, you're good."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "How is that hard to explain? I mean, it shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Well, I think the easiest way to say it is Kyuubi and Airgod are involved. How Airgod is, I still don't know. At least I have a good guess for Kyuubi. He _is_ the Guardian of Forests. Naturally, he'd have Kyuubi's scent on him. That's as close as I can get, because I'm not sure of the actual reason." Jared stated. "As for Airgod, I don't have a clue."

Sakura sighed. "You know, there are times when you're too smart for your own good, and then there are times you're clueless as hell. Guess that's why I like you. There's never a dull moment."

Sasuke chuckled. "Anyway, how do we find out where the scroll is?"

"Traps. And I know quite a few that would do some good for us. One of the many reasons Fuuinjutsu and a Prank King does not bode well for the opponent." Jared stated.

"Okay, but if people are going to avoid this particular part of the forest..." Sakura started.

"Who said it was going to be in this part?" Jared raised an eyebrow. "I've set up thousands of traps in this forest regularly. Only the bigger animals of this forest know where they are, along with myself, Anko, and Naruto. What's more is, Naruto and I will both know exactly when one goes off."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "Alright then, you said Orochimaru is going to come after me, right? What do you think his entrance will be?"

Jared thought about it. "Best guess is a Wind Jutsu. If I say, Firepower, launch a Fire Jutsu into it. The strongest you can launch, in the direction I say." They both nodded.

Sasuke said something else. "Jared, just how do you know how to be a leader?"

Jared shrugged. "It comes naturally, I guess. Of course, Airgod may be helping, but if that's the case, then it's more of a subconscious thing, than him giving me advice." Jared stopped in his tracks. "2 of them? And one of those is near the old training ground... why am I not surprised?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him. That was when 2 wolves and a Giant spider came up to them. "Hey guys, you're just in time. I need someone to watch over these two. If you see a Grass Genin with an abnormally high Chakra level, not as high as Naruto's, but still pretty damn high, he's after duck butt over here."

Sasuke glared at him, making Jared turn his head. "The only reason I called you duck butt is because they don't know your name, and giving a piece of your appearance would let them know who you are instantly." The glare lessened.

The wolf started talking to Jared in a language the others couldn't understand. "I know, but this is something else I have to do. If that Grass Genin, or Orochimaru as we know him, gets to Sasuke and bites his neck, then shit will hit the fan faster than Goku could fly."

The wolf nodded, and continued speaking. "That would be appreciated. The sooner we get through this forest, the better. We already have an Earth Scroll, so we need a Heaven Scroll. Naru told me he has an Earth Scroll as well."

A seal appeared on Jared left arm. "Well, looks like they were in the trap too long, and lost their scroll." _'Among other things, more likely than not.'_ "Let's see what the cat dragged in."

He unsealed the items, and found over 40 weapons and a full set of scrolls. "Damn. This team was just about ready to pass when they hit my trap. Sucks to be them. You guys want some of the weapons? We only need he Heaven scroll out of this." They both shrugged.

"I'll take Kunai, and Paper bombs." Sakura stated.

"Shuriken for me. The rest we don't need can go." Sasuke added. Jared shrugged, handed them what they asked for, and sent the rest of it back. The Scrolls stayed though. "Hey spidey. You want to keep a team out of the running?"

The spider nodded. Jared tossed the Earth Scroll to him. "Eat up. They will never get it from you, you know. Anko tends to have trouble with you guys. What do you think Genin would do if they saw you guys?"

The spider swallowed it whole and thanked him. "No problem. Let's move."

They all sent Chakra to their feet and used it to travel on the ground towards the tower.

-with Naruto-

Naruto and Hinata had just made it to the tower. Since they started in the northwest, their entrance to the tower was on that side of the tower. The moment they reached the tower, Naruto heard Jared's voice.

"_Naru, we've got our scrolls, and handed an Earth Scroll to a spider. He swallowed it whole."_

"_Nice. And the Snake?"_

"_Nothing yet. We're on our way to the tower as we speak. What about you?"_

"_Right outside the tower. We got our scrolls easily."_

"_That good. Alright then, I'll see you so... HOLY SHIT!"_

Jared cut himself out. "Jared's in trouble. My guess is, the Snake found him."

"_NARUTO! HINATA! IT to my position, now! We need all the help we can get!"_

"Hinata, IT!" Hinata grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "IT out!" They fazed out.

-with Jared a few minutes ago-

Jared was talking to Naruto through the mental link when he felt something strange crawl up his spine. It wasn't a spider, he'd know. He listened to the wind and found it. That was the moment he cursed in the link.

Jared got in front. "Spirit Shield!" His right arm was in front of him, and pushed the wind around the team. "Firepower! 12:00!"

Sasuke and Sakura went through a large amount of handsigns. They cried out simultaneously. "Katon! Fire Dragon Barrage!" They both blew out a Large Fireball into the wind towards the opponent. The moment contact was made, the two giant balls of fire split into 15 Flaming Dragons for Sakura, and 18 Dragons for Sasuke.

The wind made them all more powerful, and deadly. Naruto and Hinata fazed in at that point.

"Snake Bastard?" Naruto asked.

"Snake Bastard." was Jared's reply.

All 5 Genin were wary right now. "I suppose its too much to ask for him to be dead now right?" Sasuke asked.

"Way too early for that." Jared said. Then Jared got an idea. "Sasuke, you remember when Sakura and I took you to Gielinor? The Lava pits?"

"Yeah, but what does that... wait." Jared grinned. "You mean you're gonna do that here?"

"Why not? Sakura, Naruto, I'll need your help for this." Jared replied. They both nodded, seeing where it was going. This moment was when a man with a partially torn off face came.

"My, my. What interesting Genin. I never thought I'd see the day I'd get hurt that badly. It's too bad, I have to kill some of you." The man/girl said. He sent out a massive blast of Killing Intent, no. It was the Urge to slaughter everyone in the area.

Naruto, Sakura and Jared finished the handsigns. "Yoton! Volcanic Eruption!" 30 miniature Volcanoes appeared in a circle around them. They all spat out Lava, and lots of it. Orochimaru managed to dodge them, wondering how the 3 Genin used that particular Jutsu.

"My my... aren't we clever? Now I think I might have to mark you 3 as well."

"Fat chance!" Jared and Sakura stated. "I know you just want our bodies to use for your immortality Jutsu, and Sasuke's body since you couldn't get Itachi!"

"He went after Itachi as well?" Sasuke's voice was cold. Jared nodded. Orochimaru was a little confused.

"How much do you know? Your intellect rivals that of myself."

"How about the fact your a Pedophilic Snake Bastard, who uses little boys to transfer your mind and soul to their body, taking on its properties and abilities. The way I see it, you're a pedophile for actually going into their body." Jared stated. "You're just a stuck up, pedophilic, Snake Son of a Bitch, that wouldn't even bother to gain Immortality the correct way."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "You, boy, are going to be my next body. The Sharingan can wait."

_'That went better than expected.'_ Jared thought. _'Let's add to it.'_

"You know, Snake Bastard, there are several ways for you to gain immortality. The majority of them means you lose your physical body permanently." Jared stated, continuing to interest Orochimaru more. "You have no idea how many things I've figure out, especially when it comes to Immortality. Too bad I won't give you any of them. Oh, and if you try and mark any of us, you'll fail epically."

That sent the Snake up the wall. "Why would it fail? No one can get rid of it."

"Who told you that nonsense?" Jared stated. "Your curse mark is powerful, sure. But for people like us? It would be purified without a second thought. You won't have any control over us. You won't be giving us any new Chakra. It would be as if it weren't there in the first place." Orochimaru hissed.

_'Now to add insult to Injury.'_ Jared thought. "The final piece is if you try possessing us right here and now. We all know how to negate a possession, and can do so without thought, handsigns, or words."

_'Actually, I'm not sure about Hinata, so I can't say that completely, but I know for a fact the others can.'_ Jared thought after that.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT, BOY!" Orochimaru was pissed off. Hit bit down on Jared's neck, only for him to grab the head that bit him. "Nice try, Snake Bastard."

The rest of them looked at him incredulously.

From above there was a yell. (A/N: I thank the writer of Second Chance, New Beginnings for this line.) "PREPARE TO SUCK ON MY GIANT BLUE BALLS!" Everyone present, aside from Orochimaru, looked at him, and saw the 2 Rasengan that measured 3 feet in diameter each. "Giant Rasengan Barrage!" They both hit the Snake's neck, and the bit Jared bursted into multicolored wisps.

Naruto knew what that was instantly. _'Damn you Jared! Did you have to worry me like that?'_

"_Why else would I not move, Naru? I know what would happen if I didn't, and that's the exact moment I was waiting for. Quick substitution for a Pyre Clone, and boom."_

Sakura took that moment to look at the real Jared. Orochimaru was out of it. "Should we leave him?"

"The Sandaime did, and look what happened." It was at that point Jared fell to his knees. "Dammit... guys, safety first. His head... second." He conked out. Everyone looked at him, and Naruto used Instant Transmission to take them all to a much more secret place in the forest.

00000x00000

That's the end of this chapter. Took a while, but I guess things happen when they do.

I will admit one thing. The story name mentioned that Jared took the line from, I'm not sure if that's the real name, but it's pretty damn close. Basically, Naruto is returned to the day Mizuki had told him about the Kyuubi, Scroll of Sealing in his hands. Some Kitsune named Yuzura is in there as well, so you know. If that's not enough information, I don't know what else to say.

Later!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Killroy, I'm amazed you actually thought I wasn't learning from anything. I am learning, but what you think I'm learning and what I am learn are probably two different things. I know people wouldn't really care about this fic, yet I'm still writing it. You may ask me why, and I'm going to answer that here.

I do so because it's something to do, and I know how to do so. To me, and I will be honest, it doesn't really matter how my stories go, or the reception is. So people don't agree with me. So what? It won't stop me from doing something that I do, mainly for fun.

I will admit that Chaos Bardock made some good points. I'm not denying that. However, you need to realize that I don't do this for the reception. I do this, because I know how to, and I can. You can't please everyone, and I know this for a fact. Heck, I've known this for years. Yet I still type, and I still post. Someone else will like it, but whether or not they will read it, I don't know. Do I know who they are? No, I don't. Will I look for them? No I won't.

Quite frankly, if they read it and like it, I'll be fine with that. If they read it and don't like it, at least they tried to read it. That's all I'm gonna say.

**Chapter 14**

Team 7 and Team 9 found themselves in an area abundant with Spiders. Normally, Hinata would have been afraid, but Naruto had told her that as long as they didn't do anything that actively insulted them, they were good.

They had gone into the Spiders Nest.

-Day 1 of the Second portion, 1230 hours-

A boy in a Red shirt, and black shorts was standing on top of the Hokage Monument. Geo had his Visualizer on. "Hey, Omega-xis? What do you think is going on right now?"

"There's a lot of commotion over in that direction, but I can only guess what's going on." The AMian beside him replied. "Kid, I think that, since we're here, I should tell you about Kelvin. I know you want answers about him, and I think that, since no one else can hear you, you'll be okay with it."

Geo took a surprised look on his face. "Well then? Lay it on me!" His face had gone from surprise to happiness.

Omega-xis sighed. He went into the story of his attack on the Shuttle. He didn't see the need to hold anything back. Sure, he would be going back, but that's only if Haku pulls through on what she said. If they can't pull it off, they were stuck, so he didn't see much problem with it. "And that's all about that. After that entire operation, I went back, stole the Andromeda Key, and escaped. A voice called me to Earth, and I found you. We've been partners ever since."

"Do you know what happened to him afterwards?" Geo asked. Omega-xis shook his head.

"The last time I saw him was on that space station, after I had turned him into a Denpa Life Form. I can't say if he's alive or not, because, quite honestly, I don't know. If he is, then I wouldn't be surprised. I wasn't with him that long, but I could tell he was a stubborn man. He wouldn't go down easily, and definitely not without a fight." Omega-xis replied.

Geo nodded, with a sigh. "Well, at least you're telling me this now. Don't worry though. I'm still gonna beat out the FMians alongside you. Maybe we could even take down the FM King together."

Omega-xis chuckled at that. "Kid, you're learning." He stopped chuckling quickly. "Cepheus isn't a pushover. If not for the fact I have the Andromeda key, Earth would have already been destroyed."

"Where is the Andromeda key, anyway? I mean, if it's that powerful, then I would need to know where it is, so we can prevent them from getting it." Geo stated.

"We are preventing them from doing so just by being here." Omega-xis replied. "It's in my body, though I advise you not say anything on that. If the others caught wind of it, they might not trust us."

"I wouldn't count on that, Geo." A female voice stated. Geo and Omega-xis turned to it, and found Haku.

"My name is Haku, and Pegasus Magic is my partner." Haku told them.

"So, you're Ice Pegasus, huh?" Omega-xis asked. "That figures."

"Yes, well, I did manage to talk to my friend that I told you about, and he actually wanted to know who your previous opponent was, among the FMians. He knows a lot more than he's ever let on, and we all wish to help you get better as a Denpa Warrior."

"What good would that be? A previous enemy wouldn't do much." Geo replied.

"Hey, kid. Ask her why that would help."

"He didn't say." Haku replied, causing them both to stare at her. "So you know, Omega-xis, as I'm sure that's your name, I can see you." This shocked them both.

"How?" Omega-xis roared. "How the hell can you see me?"

"Denpa Vision." Haku said, pointing to her eyes, which had a Green Diamond in the center. "Anyway, he just said that would help him help you. Attempting to get anything else out of him would be useless, as he doesn't budge on stuff like that."

"I can answer that, you know." A male voice said. Haku looked at him. "Gonta? What are you doing here?"

"I heard from Airgod that a being from another Dimension is in the area, so I decided to look for him. Perhaps give some reasoning for his host's... secretive ways." Gonta replied.

"Well, maybe you can shed some light for all of us." Geo stated. Omega-xis noticed the Green Diamond in his eyes. "Yeah, why would he want to know what we've already done? It won't help us one bit."

"You don't know how Jared thinks. I only have a slight idea, but he knows things about other Dimensions that even I thought wasn't possible." Gonta replied. "The only guess I have on why he would want to know any previous enemy you've faced, is to get a good idea of what state you're at. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew what would happen to you, if you didn't get sent here."

Geo was thinking on that. "Omega-xis?"

"Fine. But before we say anything, why should we trust you?"

"He's one of the Denpa Ningen that I told you about." Haku told them.

"You told him about us?" Gonta raised an eyebrow.

"I figured it would get him to realize that he's not the only Denpa Ningen here." Haku replied, before turning back to Geo.. "But that's besides the point. The moment I can get word to him on your last enemy, I think I can get a good idea on what to start training you with with his reply."

Geo and Omega-xis looked at each other and nodded. "We had just gotten Harp Note to our side." Geo told them.

Omega-xis nodded. "I'm not sure if time is flowing the same way here, or, if this is another dimension, you can take us to the same point in time we left, but something happened the next day, and we found ourselves where you found us."

Gonta and Haku looked at each other and nodded. "I'll let him know the moment I see him." Gonta said. "Haku, why don't you stick with him. Teach him a few things for his Human form, you know?"

"What good will that do?" Geo raised an eyebrow. Omega-xis scowled in agreement.

"The training you do in your current form, Geo, carries over to your Denpa Ningen form." Haku told him. "Gonta, I think that's a pretty good idea. Jared did say he wanted to help train him. I think we can all help him out."

Gonta nodded. "I figured you'd say that. Make sure you don't go too rough on him, though. Remember, he's not a Ninja, so he's not as good as the people you've gone up against."

Geo and Omega-xis looked at them both in interest. "Hold on!" They both turned their attention to him. "Are you saying that if I get better physically in this state, I'll get better as Megaman?"

"Exactly." Haku told him. "That's something I figured out from experience. A Denpa Ningen takes on the Attributes of the Human, and enhances them. How would a Denpa Ningen be better than a Human if the Human State was stronger than the Denpa Ningen state?"

Geo and Omega-xis nodded. It made sense. "I'm not quite familiar with the area, or the dimension, in reality. So..."

"Don't worry." Gonta said. "We're only going to teach you Taijutsu."

"That's hand to hand combat." Haku stated. "It will help you physically, as will exercise. We will also help you use some of your Denpa Ningen attacks with your Battle Cards, without having to transform."

"How do you do that?" Omega-xis asked. Haku explained how they do it. "The kid doesn't have that kind of ability."

"I think that he could use that device on his arm for that, though that's only a theory." Haku replied. Gonta looked at her.

He nodded. "That would make sense. It would cover up that hand, and he'd be able to do a lot more in his Normal form than ever before."

Everyone present nodded. "Okay, is there someone I'll need to talk to in order to not be considered an intruder?" Geo asked. "I don't want to be training, only to get thrown in jail, or something."

"I already talked it over with the Hokage. He only needs to be aware of your arrival, and he will take care of the rest." Haku told him. Gonta nodded.

"Does he know of both of his names?" Gonta asked.

"Only his human form. He doesn't know anything about his Denpa Ningen state, other than the fact he has one." Haku replied.

Gonta nodded. "Then I'll take care of it. In the meantime, you should take him to the Uchiha Estate. That should help him out, in terms of a place to stay."

They all nodded in response. Gonta fazed out, leaving the others.

"Let's go, Geo. I know you may not trust me, but for now, you don't seem to have much choice." Haku said.

Geo sighed in response. "Fine. Denpa Henkan! Geo Stelar, On air!" Omega-xis merged with Geo to become Megaman.

"Denpa Henkan! Haku Koori, On air!" Haku became Ice Pegasus. "Alright, Megaman. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the place you'll be staying. The one who has the AMian Leo Kingdom as a partner also lives in the Uchiha Estate, however, the 2 of us are the only ones that live there. With you, that makes 3."

Megaman nodded. "Let's go." They both jumped onto the Wave Road, and headed towards the Uchiha Estate.

-Forest of Death, Spider's Nest-

Jared was still unconscious, due to exhaustion. The Genin there were in front of the Spider's Queen. Naruto would have to translate for the others, though.

The Spider started talking. Naruto nodded. "Jared passed out due to exhaustion. I have a feeling the reason he would have wanted to enter in the Northeast sector of the forest is because you guys were so close."

"_What about that man that moves like a snake? What was he doing in the area?_"

"Oh, that bastard? He's the reason Jared was so exhausted. At least, that's one of the reasons." Naruto replied. He turned to the others. "You guys should head back to Jared. I don't think any of you guys actually know what he's saying, do you?" The other Genin nodded. "Remember, if you don't fuck with them, they won't fuck with you. They can understand you, so if something happens, you can tell them. Jared is close to them, as am I, and as long as you're trusted by us, which all of you are, then their trust, may or may not transfer to you."

They all nodded and left Naruto with the Queen.

"_Do you think it is wise to let them see our nest? I know you were not always the type to think ahead._"

"In all honesty, I'm not completely sure. However, we're not supposed to leave the forest, and this is the only place no one, not even a Sannin, would think we would ever go, much less live in the area. It's the safest place for Jared to recover his energy, and that's all I actually thought of. The others, well, Sasuke Uchiha was the original target of the Snake Bastard that caused him to pass out. He got away from us, since Jared was exhausted, though I still don't see how that can be. He should have a lot more power than he did during that fight."

"_Then how can you trust them?_"

"Aside from Hinata Hyuuga, whom I would rather mate with myself, we all can do something that a total of 15 maximum in the Elemental Nations can do. The Denpa Henkan. The Electromagnetic Wave Change. I am a Jinchuuriki, you know this, and that's why I can perform it. Sasuke and Sakura, they both have a Denpa Life with them, and can draw from them like a Jinchuuriki can from their Bijuu. Jared, you already trust. We know that you may not trust them, but we do trust them."

"_I see. As long as they don't mess with us, we will not hurt them. Although, I found something strange with the girl with Pink Hair."_

"What do you mean, strange?"

"_I could sense the faint scent of worry, mixed with honey. It seems like she's worried about someone, and is probably a little horny, as well."_

"Jared is not gonna like the sound of that." Naruto mused. The Spider Queen stared at him questioningly. "Jared, as you know, has a lot of respect for females. He is not afraid to hurt them should they try to hurt him, but otherwise is tends to stay on good terms with them. If Sakura is horny... well, I don't know what he'll do, since they are a couple. Not quite mates, but well on the road to doing so."

"_Oh... This isn't good."_

"Well, it's been worse. There have been times that I could smell how horny she was, but I couldn't this time. I could sense how worried she was, and I know that Jared being unconscious is the reason. I think she's too worried about him to do anything right now, so he's safe from Rape, if that's what you're thinking."

The Spider Queen thought for a moment, and then nodded. "_I see what's going on, but we will have to watch over her, and make sure she doesn't do something she will regret._"

"She shouldn't. She knows he's waiting, and is fine with that fact. They care about each other too much to do something like that to each other. I know them both highly well, and have gone through each of their minds." Naruto looked back. "Sakura is more worried than anything else, and I know she wants to go for it, but she'd rather have him awake, and attentive for that. Jared is the same way, but he's waiting until the right moment. By the way, did you know he has a complete immunity to the Puppy Dog Eyes?"

"_Puppy dog eyes?"_

"It's one of the most Dreaded jutsu, and it doesn't even use Chakra. Only girls, and little kids can use it."

"_Why is that?"_

"They have the cuteness factor to pull it off. No man has ever been completely unaffected by it. He is the first in all of recorded history to show any immunity to it. Anyway, I think it's best if we stick around here for a day or two."

"_So he can rest in a place that is safe for him? That would seem best."_ The Spider looked up. _"Thing is, how could he have gotten exhausted? He has the same amount of Stamina as you. If one of you gets exhausted, something is wrong, since you both have not been in the forest for an entire day."_

"That's something I'd like to know." Naruto looked towards the entrance to the room. "From what he did, that shouldn't be enough to make him pass out. I'm at a loss as to how it could be exhaustion, however, I don't know what else it could be."

"_I see. We shall keep an eye on him for now. Keep an eye on the others, Naruto. We don't know for sure whether or not they truly can be trusted."_

"I understand." Naruto begun to turn around when he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He turned back to the Spider. "There is another that can Denpa Henkan in this forest right now, though I believe he would be in the tower already. His name is Gaara, and he's from Sunagakure."

"_Why bring this up?"_

"Because if he pops up in front of one of the Spiders, I believe it best you don't engage him. He could kill all of you easily, since he's the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku."

"_2 Bijuu in the Forest. Why am I not surprised?"_

"You probably expected it sooner or later. Just know that he may seem unstable, but in truth, he's on our side. Orochimaru is planning to attack the village, and Gaara is going to be on our side, regardless of what the Kazekage says... especially given the fact that particular Kazekage is already dead."

The Spider nodded. _"Head back to your friends. Explain the laws of this area, and which ones apply to you humans. The Cloaking Clause in particular is also going to be instated for them."_

"I figured as much. Don't worry, I'll explain it to them."

"_You do that, Naruto."_

-with Jared-

Jared was in his mindscape, Airgod right next to him. Jared was wearing bandages around his eyes.

"So, the reason I passed out is because I'm getting a new set of eyes?" Jared asked. "Not due to exhaustion?"

"**Basically, yes. However, exhaustion is just a side effect, since your chakra was drained when it started. It's the equivalent of a Fake death, but once your body assimilates with your new eyes, which are the same as my own, your reserves will recharge Thrice as fast as before. In addition, you will be able to copy any Doujutsu that you see in action. Your analytical abilities will help you out immensely."**

"What about if I just imagine what it's like? Could I produce a replica of the Doujutsu?" Jared asked.

"**I'm not completely sure, to be honest. Why?"**

"Because if that's the case, then I could get a few Geass abilities, have the 3 Doujutsu from the Naruto Universe: Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan, not to mention a few others."

Airgod was in deep thought. **"I see what you mean, there. Once it assimilates completely, I don't see why it wouldn't work. The Spirit Eye, as it would be translated into English, is a bit of a mystery to me, regardless of the fact I'm the only one who has it. I don't know the full potential of it, nor do I know the full capabilities. Since you're getting it now, it would seem that you can help me out in that regard."**

"I see what you mean. I think I actually can help you out there. Thing is, how will I explain this to the others?" Jared asked.

"**I don't know. Just tell them the truth. You took on my eyes, but you don't know how, either. Basically, I'm at a loss myself."**

"That doesn't help me much, you know."

"**Well, I don't know everything, you know. Even as old as I am, I don't know everything."**

"I know, I know. Anyway, when can I take these bandages off?"

"**I've been keeping a close eye on your reserves, Jared. When it reaches 50%, I'll let you know, and you will be able to take them off without much hazard."**

"Fine. I just hope you know what you're doing."

After 3 hours of Talking, Airgod stopped mid-sentence. **"Looks like it's time. You just reached 50%. It took longer than I expected, since it started an hour ago. That's not the biggest part that I see here."**

"What do you mean?"

"**I'm sure you're aware of our combined pool of my Ki, and your chakra, correct?"**

"Yeah."

"**Your Chakra levels is that high, apparently. Don't ask me how, because I have no idea."**

"Wait a minute... Your Ki levels were duplicated, and added as my Chakra? Is that what you're saying?"

"**That's what it seems like."**

"Oh fuck. That means my control is gonna go down the drain."

"**That it will. I just hope that you can... Wait a minute. Remember how Sakura gained access to Dragon Sky's power?"**

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"**You think that would help you in control for my Chakra?"**

Jared was silent. "That does make sense. You really think it will work?"

"**Not completely, but you know I'm only trying to help out with ideas. I'm surprised at how much you've gotten, without my advice."**

"I see what you mean. I guess it's because I know this particular area the best out of everything else. With my memory of the events, I'll have a good idea of what's going to happen, and a good window of opportunity for when it does. I could help you out in that regard. I still remember some of the Geass abilities, along with some Doujutsu that was never really part of this Universe, so if I can use those, that means we only need to know exactly what it looks like, and what it does. The mechanics of it all, but we may not really need to see it in action. And if that's the case..."

"**You can take the Sharingan straight to its Eternal Mangekyo form!"** Airgod shouted.

"Exactly." Jared replied, a grin on his face. "This is gonna be good. Now, let's see how it looks." Jared begun taking off the bandages, only to reveal that his eyes were still the usual brown.

"**Try sending Chakra to it."** Jared did so, and found that his eyes didn't change, but he saw things differently. He had his Denpa Vision active. "Wait a minute. Why is the Denpa Vision active? I sent chakra, not Denpa Chakra."

"**Try a Shadow Clone. Maybe you also have Rinnegan active at the same time."** Jared did so, and saw that he could see everything all 5 Clones did... and they all were looking at the Mindscape through Denpa Vision.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Jared paused after each word, ending it off with a yell. "I've got both Rinnegan and Denpa Vision active at the same TIME!"

"**I see that. Now, did you notice that your eyes are still brown? Your pupil is the only thing that has changed."**

Jared looked at him, and made a mirror. Airgod was right.

Jared's eye was the usual Brown color, but the Pupil was glowing blue. Its shape had also changed. It looked like a pair of Diamonds. Both of them connected just above the center of the eye, on the side of each one. The Diamonds were longer towards the bottom of the eye, than they did the top. (A/N: Megaman Starforce fans would know this as the Symbol of Gemini Spark. To be more accurate, Gemini Noise, the symbol that is used on the bottom screen when active, is the exact same way.)

"That looks like the Symbol for Gemini Noise. What's it doing in my eyes?" Jared asked.

"**I don't know. Mine tends to move in a swirl."** Airgod activated his and his pupil started swirling around, but was Blue as well. **"I noticed that the shapes differ, so the fact that it could have different abilities remains the same."**

"I think I should try something. It would help bring something to light." Jared turned to one of his Clones. "Hold still for a second."

"Okay..."

Jared focused his mind on something he remembered. "Let's see if this works. Amaterasu!" The Clone suddenly erupted in Black flames, and poofed out. "Ouch. Well, the fact I haven't seen the Mangekyo Sharingan in real time, but I know how the Technique works, apparently I can use the Amaterasu. So I only need to know how it works, and, as long as I can see it working it my head, I can use it. Now another question remains."

"**Which would be?"**

"Is it possible to use certain Doujutsu without using the others?"

"**That would be a yes. I, myself, have only copied 3, none of them, you've seen or heard of. I can use any of them individually, 2 of them without the other, or all 3 of them together. It would take practice, but you should be able to do the same."**

Jared looked in thought. He tried deactivating his Denpa vision, but kept his Rinnegan on. The clones did the same. "So I can still use them separately." He mused. He then tried to use Denpa Vision alone. It worked, as he didn't see 4 other things, just one image.

That was when he decided to try something else. He went for the Byakugan. It worked, and his Denpa Vision was not active. He noted the Blind spot was there. "So, it takes my knowledge of the Doujutsu, and since I know that it has a blind spot, when I use the Byakugan, it still has that blind spot." That was when an idea occurred to him. He activated his Denpa Vision with it. He noticed the blind spot was gone, and he looked like he was looking through Denpa Vision in all directions. "Nice. It does get rid of the blind spot. This will come in handy." he turned to Airgod.

"How about a spar, AG? Maybe I can field test it in here."

"**Alright then."**

-with Sakura-

Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke were sitting in front of Jared's unconscious body. Hinata decided to activate her Byakugan. She noticed that his Chakra was flowing a lot faster than usual. "Sakura... His chakra is flowing faster than when he usually fights, and it's increasing in amounts throughout it all. It's already gone past 3 times as much as it was before he passed out."

Sakura's eyes widened at this. _'Jared... What happened while you were out of it? I'm worried about you.'_

-Jared's mindscape-

Jared and Airgod stopped. They both heard Sakura's voice. "Sakura... Sorry, AG. Looks like we'll have to do this later. I need to reassure her. Show her I'm okay, you know?"

"**I know, Jared. Just remember that your Doujutsu has become exactly like mine. Your eyes are now my eyes."**

"I know." Jared glowed and vanished.

-outside-

Sakura was looking straight at Jared's face. His eyes opened, in their usual brown. She hugged him tightly. "S-Sakura... Can't... breathe..." She loosened her grip around him, and he told them what happened.

When he finished Sasuke and Hinata raised an eyebrow. "A new Doujutsu?" Jared nodded.

"Since I know a shitload about the Sharingan, its Mangekyo, and Eternal Mangekyo forms, along with the Byakugan, I figured that I may be able to use them. I'd stick with the Eternal Mangekyo, instead of the Mangekyo, since regular Mangekyo would make you go blind after repeated use." Sasuke nodded. He knew that part of it already. "I only have to imagine what it does, and I can use it. I don't have to see it in person, and I can use it to the same extent I remember it being used. Since I know about the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Byakugan, along with a few others..." Jared thought something. _'Steel Time.'_ he moved to behind them. _'Move.'_

"Geass works. And it didn't seem to stop my heart." The others looked behind him.

"What do you mean, Geass?" Sakura asked.

"I used it to stop time in your eyes. I used it to walk over here, and you didn't follow me. I don't think I'll be able to stop a physical object like that, so you know." Sasuke took that moment to throw a Kunai at him.

He tried it, but in the end, had to dodge it. "As I thought." He said after it wore off. "I can stop your minds, but not a physical object. I had to sidestep that Kunai, Sasuke."

Naruto took that moment to walk in. "Jared? Why are you up so soon?"

Jared looked at him. "Oh, hey Naru. I wasn't exactly exhausted. A new Doujutsu, Airgod's Doujutsu, is now mine. Now I no longer have just the Rinnegan, and Denpa Vision. I've got any Doujutsu I can remember the specifics about. Now I've never even seen the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in person, but I know what it does, and what it can do. For this reason, I can use its abilities."

"What about your chakra Reserves being at least 30 times higher than before the Exam?" Hinata asked.

"That... that was basically Airgod's Ki copied, turned into Chakra, and then added on to mine. My control just got fucked up again." Jared replied. He was ticked off again. "Hey Naru? Can you tell the Spiders that I'll be in their Training ground? I have an idea as to how I can control it, so I'll be in there for a few hours seeing if it will work." Naruto nodded.

"Sure thing, Jared. Still... how do you know it will work like he says?"

"The eyes? They are his eyes, after all." Jared said walking out of the room. "Sakura, if you want to come watch, you're welcome to. Just make sure you don't offend the spiders. I highly doubt they trust you, so you'll have to be careful."

She nodded, and they both walked off.

-Exam, day 3-

Gonta was actually waiting for something. Haku and Geo were right next to him.

"Where are those 3?" Gonta said, clearly annoyed. "I was certain they would've finished by now."

"There's no helping the fact that they very well could have finished on the first day. They probably wanted to do something else before they went into the tower." Haku stated. "Jared would probably help with eliminating some of them."

Alice took that moment to walk into the room. "So, you haven't been brought in yet, either, have you?" Gonta shook his head. "Funny, I thought that one of them would have come in already. You think they're trying to eliminate teams? Collect scrolls? Something?"

"I don't know. If I know Airgod, there's something that's going on, and Jared's acting on it. I haven't felt his presence since a few hours into the Exam. He's too powerful to be killed by a mere Genin."

"Well, it appears that Orochimaru has infiltrated the Exams." Haku stated. "Jared did warn us of that, and they are probably ensuring that he doesn't find them."

Alice and Gonta looked at her in surprise. Alice spoke up, though. "How did he... Airgod."

Gonta nodded. "That's the only way."

"_Gonta-sensei, we have a bit of a situation."_

"_Naruto? What happened?"_

"_Jared's team was attacked by Orochimaru in the Northeast Quarter of the Forest. They managed to beat him back, but Jared fell unconscious before we could take him out. We both managed to get a complete set, being on different teams, and managed to trap 5 teams that fell into our old traps. 3 Earth Scrolls, and 2 Heaven Scrolls. A Heaven and an Earth Scroll are knocked off that list for our teams, meaning there are 2 teams that won't be able to finish."_

"Shit. They managed to knock down the amount of possible passing teams by 2." Gonta said.

Alice looked at them. "Did they trap the Forest during the exam?" Gonta shook his head. "Old traps."

"_If you have a complete set, then where are you? I can't sense your presence in the Forest at all. Same with Jared. I can't even sense Airgod."_

"_About that. Don't tell anyone, but we're in what you would think is the most dangerous place in the entire forest."_

"_Where is that?"_

"_Don't freak out when I say this but... It's the Spiders' Nest. We're safe from Orochimaru here."_

"THOSE IDIOTS!" Gonta slammed his hand on the table, breaking it into pieces. Everyone turned their eyes to him. Alice grabbed his arm, and dragged him out of the building. Geo and Haku followed.

"What the hell did he say?" Gonta relayed what Naruto just said. Alice, to her credit was calm. "Why the hell are you so calm? You KNOW that's the most dangerous place in the entire forest!"

"Jared told us something about that forest. He said that both Naruto and him are on good terms with the Forest. Doesn't that mean he has a good advantage if the Forest's Wildlife is on his side? It means they may actually be protecting him, not harming him. Airgod, as much as we hate to admit it, is calmer than both of us. Think of it through his eyes. What would be the least likely place to go when you're injured? A place no one would expect you to be safe, right?"

Gonta had calmed down, and saw what she was saying. "Wait a minute... They went there on purpose to avoid being found..."

"Go to the place no one would expect you to go to..." Alice continued.

"And that's a place no one would think they would be safe." Haku finished.

"A place that they would never think is a good place to be... and if they're on good terms with those creatures, then they would help them out." Geo mused. "That's some nice planning."

The other 3 nodded at that. Alice looked at them. "You think we should let Anko know about this?"

"_No. Don't bother with that."_ Jared's voice echoed in Alice's and Gonta's heads. _"We're fine where we are, and AG's Ki reserves were copied and added as my Chakra. I have to regain the Control I had before we advance, and that's what I'm doing right now. The Spiders are fine with me using their Training Ground, and it's not the first time it's been used by me and Naru. The others are fine, and the Spiders are warming up to Sakura, who's been sticking with me, Sasuke, who picked up on their language quickly, and Hinata, who learned the language from Naru while we were here. They see that we trust them, and they know of the risks of letting the location slip to anyone else. It's better if no one else knows that we're here."_

Gonta sighed. "That kid is definitely getting on my nerves."

"What I want to know is how his Chakra could possibly shoot up that high." Alice stated.

"_Oh yeah. One more thing. Ask GE and SY about his eyes. More specifically, the Spirit Eye. I can use it. Later!"_ Jared cut himself out after that.

Gonta and Alice asked said beings. The reply was unanimous. _**"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"**_

Gonta and Alice grabbed their heads at the volume of their reply. "Did they have to be so loud?" Gonta complained.

"What I want to know is how bad that would be." Alice added.

Geo and Haku looked at them. Geo was confused, and his face showed. Haku, on the other hand, had a question. "Am I to assume that they both yelled in your head because they were afraid of something?"

Gonta nodded. "Either that, or GE is pissed off for him gaining that particular Doujutsu."

Alice nodded. "Saiyuki's case is the latter, and this I know for a fact. She never was fond of AG in the first place." Haku nodded. The two were still gripping their head.

"Well, it's somewhat obvious that they are okay, is it not?" Geo asked. They all nodded. "Then why don't we get it out of our heads? I'm actually wondering if you guys can teach me a few things with a sword. Other than that, a few basic evasion moves could help."

Haku nodded. "You remember where training ground 3 is?" Geo nodded. "Be there in 1 hour. I'll see you there. Jared wanted to help you personally, since he knew exactly who you were the moment I said you called yourself Megaman. He even stated that, since you thought I was an FMian when you saw me, he figured that you were still new to the whole Denpa Henkan business. You came here, I found out I was right. You are still new to it. I seriously hope he's still working on a way to get those two back to where they belong. They've gotten annoying, since they actually tried hurting me, and ended up unconscious in the process."

Geo nodded. "I'll see you then, Haku." Geo walked off. Haku then turned to Gonta and Alice. "You should let the Hokage know that Orochimaru is after Sasuke, and probably Jared, since he probably managed to knock him out before he passed out."

Alice and Gonta nodded and left. Haku went towards the Forest of Death.

-with Jared-

Jared was firing a Gatling Gun at several targets, getting his aim down with it. Normally, it has a somewhat random firing pattern, and he knows it. He has gotten good enough with it, that the shots go where he wants them to, within a small but long range.

Sakura has been watching him the entire time. _'I'm surprised he's gotten this good after only a day of training, but I suppose it's because of the Uzumaki blood in him.'_

Jared turned the weapon back into a hand. "That's pretty good for now." He mused. A spider came in at that point. 

"_Jared, the Queen wishes to see you and Sakura."_

Jared looked at him, and shifted his gaze to Sakura, motioning her to come down. She got there pretty quickly. "Yeah, Jared?"

"Looks like the Spider Queen wants to talk to us." He turned back to the spider. "Did she say why?"

"_No, she didn't. However, there were to be no guards or spies in the room. Only you two and her. This confuses me."_

"You're right, that is confusing." Jared replied.

"I agree, Jared. I hope that means she actually trusts me with... whatever she wants to tell us."

"_I will leave you to head to her."_

Jared and Sakura nodded and walked out.

It took only 3 minutes to get there.

"_Jared Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. I have heard from Naruto that you both have been thinking of mating for a while."_ Sakura took this moment to blush, while Jared was a ticked off.

"That boy is in for it." Jared said.

"_While I am sure that you have too much respect for women, I have been able to smell her pheromones in extremely high levels recently, and they have only gotten higher."_

Sakura's blush got redder. Jared tried to calm down. Sakura tried to calm herself, as well. She was having an easier time than Jared.

"I know that he wants to wait before going any farther, and you probably realized that the moment I first came in here. As much as I want to..." She blushed again. "I know he doesn't want to right now. I just don't know how long I can keep them in check."

Jared managed to calm his anger at that. Now he was confused. "Sakura?"

"I know you don't want to do anything like that, so I've been pushing it back as much as I can, but it's only gotten worse. I'm not sure how long I can ho..." She was cut off by Jared kissing her.

"I appreciate the fact you've been considering my feelings for this, and you're right. I haven't wanted to do something like _that_ for a while. How long have you been feeling that way?" Jared asked, after they pulled apart.

"A month, at least. But..." Jared a finger to her lips. "Holding back those kinds of urges for a week is a feat in itself. Your will is strong. For you to hold it back this long, I know you truly care about me." He looked to the Spider Queen.

"_I know what you want to ask, and I will arrange the room for you two. Try not to make it too loud. She'll need to get rid of it for that Invasion Naruto told us about."_

"He told you about the Invasion?"

"_Yes, and I offered our help for when it does happen."_

"That with my Clone Army seals that I've placed already will help out immensely. Thanks for the room, though. I think I can soundproof it, and scent proof it, as well. We could probably go for it all night. This is the third day though. We have to be at the tower by the end of the Fifth, though I would suggest the Fourth. That way, we can rest up for the Next round, which I believe there will be a preliminary round to knock down the numbers some more."

"_I see that, and you're welcome."_ Another spider came in. _"Perfect timing. Bring them to room 14A. Make sure they don't get any interruptions until tomorrow morning."_

"_Yes sir."_ The Spider replied.

-Second Exam, Day 4, 1230 hours-

Teams 7 and 9 were ready to go. A few of the spiders were there to see them off.

Sasuke smiled at them. "I hope to see you guys again. You know how to let loose, and helped me out with my agility and evasion."

"_Tell me about it. At least you weren't using those eyes we were told the Uchiha Clan had."_ A spider said. _"That would've sucked."_

"I'm trying not to rely on the Sharingan. There are some cases where it's useless, and I'll need to know how to fight without it, so I don't have to rely on it. My mother would have wanted me to do that." Sasuke replied. Another spider walked up to him.

"_A little something I think could help in regards to your sword. I know more about the one who used it, and figured that you could use a bit of his power, if only to wield it better."_

"What do you mean?"

Jared noticed this. "You have Mako Energy here?" The spider looked at Jared and nodded. "Well, I think we should keep things the way they are now, and wait until the Exam is over. I'll bring him down here for training then. You should wait until then to help him out with it. He's already got some good practice with it, and you guys could go after him to help him out with it."

The spider nodded again. _"I'll hold you to that, Jared."_

"I figured you'd say that, so once he's done with resting up, if needed after the Second Portion, then I'll bring him when he's good to go. You have my word on that." Jared told them. "Team 7, grab on." Sasuke grabbed his shoulder, while Sakura grabbed his left hand. "IT out." They fazed out.

Naruto and Hinata followed their lead, Hinata grabbing Naruto's hand. "IT out." They fazed out as well.

-Tower-

Naruto and Hinata found themselves right outside the door they were supposed to enter. "You ready Hinata?" She nodded in response, as they both went through the door.

Naruto took the scrolls and opened them, spreading them in an X shape, the Seals on both of the scrolls crossing at the center. It was a summoning. Alice was summoned.

"Well, it's about time you showed up. I've been bored, waiting for you guys to get here." Alice told them.

"Jared passed out the first day. We helped out. Sue me." Naruto said, shrugging.

Alice was thinking. "Why exactly did he pass out? I know no Genin could make him do that."

"It wasn't a Genin." Hinata said. "It was a Sannin. Orochimaru attacked them, just as he thought they would. I'm not sure whether or not he truly switched his target from Sasuke to him, or if he wants them both now."

Naruto nodded. "Aside from that, Airgod found out that he had awoken the Spirit Eye, as it was called. He said it duplicated his Ki, and added it to Jared's Chakra reserves, so he needed to regain the control that was fucked up with the massive increase in his Chakra. That's why we decided to come in today, along with the much needed rest we'd need."

Alice nodded. "I did hear that you guys were in the Spider's nest. When did you go in there?"

"Day 1, right after our fight with Orochimaru." Naruto replied. "We split while leaving. They should already be in the tower right now."

-With Team 7-

Gonta was standing in front of Sasuke, Jared, and Sakura.

Gonta had just heard the news of Orochimaru. "You do realize that the Hokage will need to know about this, right?"

Jared nodded. "Also, what did GE and SY say about me gaining the Spirit Eye?"

"GE was either pissed off, or scared because of it. SY, as you can guess, was pissed." Gonta replied.

Jared nodded. It was expected. "Anyway, anything else?"

"Aside from the spiders helping out in the case of an Invasion, nothing much." Jared replied. "Is there a place to rest around here? After last night, I'm pretty sure that would help us all out."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura was blushing a bit, which was unnoticed by Sasuke. Gonta wasn't that oblivious, though. "No, you didn't..."

"Don't even go there, Gonta-sensei. Whether we did or not, is our choice. If I did, my mother wouldn't approve of it, nor would her parents. You think I'd do _that_ if I didn't want them on my ass for it?"

Gonta sighed. "I see. Just remember, I know that something's up. Also, Geo has been trained by Haku the past few days. She's been training his Human state all this time. She also has an idea to use the Battle Cards in his human form in another way."

"It won't work." Jared said. "The Transer doesn't work like that. During the month long rest, I'll be looking for Jiraiya or training him. Sasuke has other trainers for the month long rest. After the first week though, I'm heading out for other reasons."

Gonta nodded. "May I assume it's for Training?"

"Assume what you like. Whether or not it's true, I won't say. Also, Sakura has one of my ideas to get Geo back, but I think we should wait until after the Finals before we try it. I've got so many plans right now, it's hard choosing one of them." Everyone present nodded.

"Alright then. There is only one day left until the exam is over. Inside, up the stairs and to the left. Choose one of the rooms. As long as it's not occupied, you can use it as your own. Try not to break anything, though." Gonta told them.

They all nodded, and walked off. Gonta left to the Hokage.

-The next day, Main hall-

Team 7, 8, 9, 10, Team Gai, Team Dosu and Gaara's team was there. Jared was looking around. _'20 that passed. All of the rookies made it, too. Why am I not surprised?'_ Jared thought.

Sarutobi stepped forward, and started to explain the Chuunin Exams. Gekko Hayate got in front of him, and asked to explain the next portion.

(A/N: You all know this part, so I'm not gonna bother going into it.)

"Alright, the first match. Start the screen." Hayate said. 

Roulette mode!

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**vs**

**Zaku Abumi**

"Will those listed stay down here, while the rest head up to the Balconies." Everyone had went up. Teams 7, and 9 went on one side, while Gaara's and Sound's teams, along with Gai's team was on the other side.

"Zaku Abumi of Sound, and Sasuke Uchiha of Leaf. Are there any objections to the fight?"

"None." Sasuke replied.

"Let's just get this started, already!" Zaku shouted.

"Alright then. The First match of the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries, Begin!" Hayate shouted, before jumping back.

Sasuke jumped away, as well. He slapped his left shoulder blade. Sasuke went up in smoke, confusing everyone but Jared and Sakura.

Kakashi was the first to say anything. "What the hell did he do?"

Jared smirked. "He just summoned his weapon. This is gonna get interesting."

Kakashi and Sakura looked at him. Sakura spoke up first. "But I thought he didn't have enough practice with it yet."

"Looks like he's been practicing with it during our little time in the Forest." Jared replied.

Kakashi looked at them, but then noticed that Sasuke was no longer in smoke. He had a Zanbato on his back, his right hand on the handle. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that sword belonged to Zabuza Momochi."

"No, that's not Zabuza's sword. That's something that Sasuke got from me. He can use it, but my only question is, to what extent?" Jared replied.

Sasuke pulled it around, and held it in front of him. "Zaku, you're gonna be surprised at what this Sword can do." Sasuke said.

"Is the Sword supposed to scare me?" Zaku asked. "Zankuha!"

Sasuke used the Sword to parry the attack. This, naturally, shocked Zaku. "What the hell?"

Sasuke had taken this moment to swing his sword upwards, making his Sword split in two, and he caught the separated piece in his other hand. This sent many shocked glances his way. Tenten had stars in her eyes. "Behold, the power of Ultimate Weapon. A sword used only by one other. Ultima Weapon!"

"Like I care! Zankukyokuha!" Zaku yelled.

Sasuke crossed both swords in an X formation. The Jutsu was just shrugged off. Sasuke landed right in front of Zaku, scaring the shit out of him. Sasuke looked at him in the eyes, Sharingan blazing. "It's over." He kicked Zaku into the air. Sasuke then crouched down, and jumped up into the air, arms spread out. "Here's a little something I call, Wrath of Odin!" He started spinning around, a whirlwind starting around his body. Zaku was pulled into the vortex.

No one could see what was going on... Except Jared, who had his Spirit Eye active. He could still barely make out the moves. He could at least see where the two were. He could also tell that Zaku was getting diced inside the Whirlwind. "This match is over." Jared said, deactivating his Spirit Eye. "Sasuke is tearing Zaku apart. That attack is doing more than just creating a Whirlwind."

Teams 9 and 7 looked at him. "What do you mean, Jared?" Alice asked.

"The Whirlwind itself is cutting through everything in there, aside from Sasuke. In addition, Zaku is getting pulled up towards Sasuke, who is still spinning around both swords. If Zaku doesn't forfeit soon, he's dead." Jared explained.

Hayate heard what he said, but decided to keep watch on the fight.

The whirlwind then disappeared, Zaku cut in Thirds, clothing in shreds. Sasuke landed, both swords back together, as he sheathed it. "This match is over. If he can survive in 3 pieces, then he's still down. I'm afraid to say this, but I win." Sasuke said.

Hayate nodded. "Winner: Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded, and sealed up his sword. He then walked to his team. "He should have forfeited when I told him to, while he was in the Whirlwind. If he did, he'd be alive right now. It's a shame, really."

Jared glared at him. "You do realize you just gave away one of your newer abilities, right?"

"Try one I have yet to perfect." Sasuke retorted. "That move was incomplete, even with the Sharingan active. I still need some more practice with it, along with the addition of a few elements. Wind is in there, but neither of the other two are, one of which, I believe is needed for the full effect."

Jared looked at him. "Lightning and Fire?" A nod. "Got it. I think it could help you out later, but be careful of the finals. They will get you out of there, the day before the finals."

"Alright the next match!" Hayate said.

**Sakura Haruno**

**vs**

**Ino Yamanaka**

Asuma looked at Kakashi. "Looks like this one is gonna be a long one, eh Kakashi?"

"Not likely, Asuma." Kakashi replied, casually. "Sakura is a lot more powerful than even I thought possible. How much power she has behind those fists, I have no idea. I'm not sure if you heard, but someone was sent to Sunagakure by her fist. Of course, it was just a rumor, but she did confirm it for me. It was her."

Jared looked at the two participants. "Sakura, go easy on her. Avoid severing any limbs, if you can. Breaking bones is okay in my book. Just... no Falcon Punch. Those things hurt like hell."

Sakura nodded, showing she heard him. Everyone else looked at him. "What? I know that Sakura's got this one in her hands before the fight begins. I already checked out their strengths. Sakura has a massive edge, even with 50% of her strength off limits. Ino stayed a fangirl, while Sakura moved on. You're about to find out the difference between the two."

"Alright, the next match. Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno. Any objections?" They both shook their head. "Then let the match... Begin!" Hayate jumped back.

"You know forehead, I'm surprised you transferred to Sasuke's team. And I thought you were over him." Ino told her.

"I have no interest in the Uchiha. Besides, someone else has his heart. The only reason I transferred is because Jared transferred with me, and it was his idea in the first place." Sakura shot back. "You little pig."

"PIG?" Ino yelled.

"Well, your name means Boar, and you do eat a lot. I think Pig really suits you, doesn't it? Fatty."

Ino was brimming fire in her eyes. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Ino threw shuriken towards Sakura, who just dodged. "You might wanna get your eyes checked. You probably couldn't hit the side of a Barn with that aim."

Ino yelled in frustration. She started pulling handsigns. Sakura saw this coming. "Suiton! Water Dragon Missile!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. She merely lifted a hand. _'Thanks for teaching me this, Jared. Radiant Wave Surger!'_ A Red pulse of Chakra came out of her hand, stopping the Water Dragon and making it deform. "If that's all the fatty's got, then I'm pretty sure I could take you down right now. That is, unless you want to forfeit."

"Hell no!" Sakura shrugged, then fazed out. Ino was shocked at her speed. She then doubled over, Sakura's fist in her gut. "You should have forfeited. HA!" She pushed her fist forward, sending Ino into the far wall. There was a loud Crash. "Proctor, it looks like I win."

"Not... yet..." Ino was climbing out of the hole in the wall. "It's not over, until I say it's over." Ino fell to her knees.

"Oh, come off it. You're in no shape to fight." Sakura stated. Then she got an idea. "You know what? I think one more move ought to do the trick." She fazed out, and ended up behind her. Her hands in the Tiger Sign. Everyone but Jared and Kakashi was thinking one thing. _'She's gonna use a Fire Jutsu?'_

Jared and Kakashi were thinking along other lines. _'Don't tell me she's going for...'_

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!" Sakura said, as she shoved the fingers up Ino's read end. "A Thousand Years of Death!" Ino went flying, straight through 6 walls, making a hole in the side of the Tower. "Now, I'm not sure if heading outside the forest is considered a ring out, or something, but I think that's where she's at, right now."

Hayate was looking at the holes, and turned to the Hokage. Sarutobi just shrugged. "The Winner is Sakura Haruno." Sakura just shrugged and walked back up to Jared.

"A Thousand Years of Death? Seriously?" Jared asked.

"What? A girl can't have some fun sticking her fingers up her rival's ass?" Sakura replied.

"Not that. My main thought was that you'd do that to me first, not her." Jared retorted. "Not saying it's a bad thing, as I could've thought up worse, but it's definitely not the best."

"Will the next two come down?" Hayate asked. Jared and Sakura looked at the Screen.

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**vs**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"Oh. Shit." Jared said. _"Naru, remember when I taught you how to fart on command?"_

"_I remember that seemed like a useless technique."_ Naruto replied, mentally. _"Why?"_

"_If he get's behind you, do so. Then send him downstairs with Lava."_ Jared told him.

"_Wait, so you want me to let him get behind me, so I can do this? I thought you said that getting behind an... wait a minute. He's an Inuzuka. Meaning..."_

"_His sense of smell is as powerful as a Dog. If you use the Explosive one, not only will he be cringing... well, I think you get the idea. How long since you last used it?"_

"_3 months. The thing's bound to be at Nuke Level!"_

"_Well, then... I'll have to get my Gas mask out."_

Naruto was right in front of Kiba. "Alright Uzumaki! You ready to lose?" Kiba taunted.

Jared told Sakura and Hinata to get out the Gas Masks. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at them. "Why do we need a Gas Mask?" Sasuke asked.

Jared already had his on. "You weren't there the last time he used his finisher in this fight. That was 3 months ago. This place will probably have to be decontaminated after this fight in particular." Team 9 also had one on. They knew full well why, as well.

Sasuke looked at Jared. He then saw something else. "You got a spare one?" Jared pulled out a scroll and unsealed one. "Thanks." He put it on.

"Begin!" Hayate jumped back.

Kiba then said, "Let's go Akamaru! Man-Beast Clone!"

Akamaru transformed into Kiba, but more feral. "Well, looks like I'll get you both with a deadly blast."

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru both charged Naruto and started spinning like drills. Naruto used the afterimage to dodge. "You're gonna need to do better than that, pups."

Kiba and Akamaru growled. They then threw smoke bombs, and went for the same attack. Naruto just dodged effortlessly. "This is getting boring. I'm only dodging the bare minimum, and you still can't change your course easily."

Kiba was getting Angrier and Angrier. He was losing focus, and his clear head. Kiba was about to charge in again, when he remembered something and smirked. Kiba and Akamaru went out towards opposite sides of Naruto, who then smirked himself.

Naruto jumped and then said something. "Time for my ultimate move!"

Time slowed down for Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto. "Atomic Fart!" He released a massive stink cloud, in the shape of a Mushroom.

When the cloud disappeared after 20 seconds, Kiba and Akamaru were unconscious. Naruto was standing, seemingly unaffected. Team 9 and Sasuke were also standing since they have Gas Masks on. Everyone else in the room was cringing.

"Proctor, I think we should postpone the rest of the matches so someone can get rid of the stench. Also, Kiba is either out of it, or dead. His nose happens to be powerful enough to sniff out things 1000 times as easy as the average human, and that was about 70 times as smelly as a normal fart. He won't be waking up anytime soon." Naruto said, still seemingly unaffected by it.

Hayate simply nodded. Then something came over the PA. _Attention all participants, and Jounin. There will be a brief intermission for the Preliminaries, due to an unknown source of mass contamination._

Everyone left the room.

-in another room-

People were shooting Naruto death glares. Hayate came up to him, though. "If you're gonna insult me, be quick about it."

"Well... this isn't about your match, aside from the fact you won it. I just have one question with a why."

"Let me guess... Why did I not fall down due to my own Atomic Fart?" Naruto stated, earning a nod. "Well, that's quite simple, in theory. I turned off my nose. Easy in theory. Hard in application. After a while, you can do so easily, like I can. Seriously, though. It was hard as hell training to fight without a nose. Of course, I only do so when I'm about to do an Atomic Fart after maybe a week without using it. This was after 3 months of not using it, so it will take a good hour or so to get rid of the stench. Sorry, but to beat an Inuzuka, you gotta use their strength as a weakness. That's with a stench their noses can't handle."

Hayate nodded. "Well, at least I know one thing for sure. You certainly don't smell like you just farted out a giant cloud."

"I never do after that. The Atomic Fart is only an outside move. I don't use it repeatedly, mainly because it takes time to charge up, but the longer you go without using it, the more powerful it is. It also means it's gonna get stinkier. 1 week is the maximum recommended for it. What you saw is the result for 3 months without using it." Naruto grinned. "At that range, and in an enclosed area... that's murder on an Inuzuka's nose."

Hayate saw what he was thinking quickly, and nodded. "I see. You use his strength against him, and turn it into a weakness that can cost him his life, if not addressed."

"Yeah... I'm not sure if he'll be able to survive that one, though. No guarantee, you know. If he does, he's somewhat lucky. If he doesn't, that means he's unlucky. He's always been a headlong charger. He's a 'Blast First, Ask Questions Later' kind of guy." Naruto stated. "If it were one month, it's likely he will. 3 months? Doubtful."

Hayate nodded, and walked off.

"_**Hey, kid. Nice win."**_

_'Kyuubi?'_

"_**No, it's the Easter Bunny."**_

_'Something else up?'_

"_**Yeah. I recently got contact from the Toad Summons. I remember your father summoned them, so I decided to ask them about multiple Summons, considering the fact that the Kitsune Contract is now considered a Family Summon of the Uzumaki."**_

_'I wasn't planning on going for Toads, since I've got the Kitsune as a summon.'_

"_**True as that is, I figured that, since they have a separate handsign chain, the possibility that both could be signed and used is there. So, I decided to ask. They're okay with it, but you'd have to convince the holder of the Toad Contract to let you sign it. They already know your name, along with Sasuke's name, so if either one of you summon them, it means that you've managed to convince them."**_

_'How did you manage to pull that off?'_

"_**I told them of your father, and they probably wanted you there as well. They said that Jiraiya of the Sannin has the Contract at this point in time."**_

_'Which means, it's probably a good idea to teach Sasuke the Sexy Jutsu. He is a pervert, you know.'_

"_**Haku will not like it that much."**_

_'Can you blame her?'_

"_**Not really. After all, she is a female."**_

"_Hey, Naru! What's with the silent talk in the Mental Chat?"_ Jared asked.

"_**I got confirmation from Gamabunta. He'll be allowed to summon the Toads along with the Kitsune, since the Kitsune Contract is now considered a Family Summon, and he is Minato's son."**_

"_Yeah, that's a weird thought, isn't it?" Naruto asked._

"_You even said if it came to Kitsune or Toads, you'd rather go Kitsune. If you had both, you could easily go for either one, or summon them both. Who knows when something like that will come in handy?"_

"_**And that's why I took the liberty to ask one of my most trusted advisers in the Kitsune Realm to ask them about it, since I'm cooped up in here. I just got confirmation that it's possible the moment he released that Atomic Fart. Nice choice for the Inuzuka. He seriously needed to quiet down."**_

There were laughs all around the Mental Chat.

00000x00000

That's the end of the Chapter.

That was really a Come from behind win, wasn't it? Naruto, once again, proves he knows how to be unpredictable.

The Atomic fart is identical to Wario's Fart in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Picture what that would do against Kiba's nose.

Anyway, I figured that those who just want to flame, go ahead and flame. If you took the time to read the story, that's all I ask. Whether you like it or not, that's your choice, and I won't say I want you to, nor will I say I don't want you to.

I'm gonna quote one of my friends:

Opinions are like Assholes. Everyone's got one.

Now to add my own piece: Don't criticize my opinion, I won't criticize yours.

That is all. LATER!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 15**

It took 3 hours for the Hall to be cleared of all contamination.

Hayate looked at everyone else. "Alright. Time for the next match."

**Sabaku no Temari**

**VS**

**Tenshi Kazama**

Temari and Tenten went down to the floor.

"Win or lose, no hard feelings?" Tenten asked.

"Agreed." Temari replied.

"Temari of Suna. Tenten of Konoha. Are there any objections?" seeing no reply, he nodded. "Let the match, begin!"

This match went just like Canon, so Temari ended up winning.

There were no comments from anyone.

"Okay, the next match."

**Rock Lee**

**VS**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Jared saw this and instantly saw something else coming along. He went straight to Lee. "Lee, if you find yourself in a Bind, don't hesitate to use _that. _Understand?"

"I thought you said no one was to know about that." Lee replied.

"I know I said that. However, against him... You're gonna need everything you've got and more. Remember what I taught you, and go all out. Just try not to destroy the Arena." Jared told him.

"Understood." Lee jumped off the Balcony to right in front of Gaara. Jared decided to stick next to Lee's team.

"What did you tell him, Jared?" Gai asked.

"Something that I think will save his life against Gaara. If I didn't teach him a bit of what he knows, then he wouldn't be able to continue his Ninja Career, if he survives this fight." was Jared's reply.

"Why would that happen? Surely you know just what Lee's capable of."

"I do know. And that's why I told him not to hold back on any of the Techniques I taught him... Short of destroying everything in sight, of course." was Jared's reply.

"Rock Lee and Gaara. Are you both ready?" They both nod. "Begin!" Hayate jumped back immediately.

"Gaara. I was told not to hold back against you, and not even my team has seen what I'm going to do here. Be ready, Sabaku no Gaara, for you are the first true opponent for these attacks." Lee said.

"Cut the chit chat. Let's kill!" Gaara shouted.

Lee ran up to him, and almost hit him. The Sand blocked the punch. _'So, the sand blocks a frontal assault. Let's try a rear one!'_ Lee fazed out and the same happened from behind.

Gaara was surprised at his speed. "So... you're one of the faster ones."

Lee starting spinning around Gaara, hitting the sand itself, trying to confuse him. Gaara wasn't a fool, nor was he bloodthirsty at the moment. Lee was soon above him, and drop kicked his head. Blood fell from Gaara's nose.

Gaara backed up. "You're the first to hit me in my life." Gaara said. "I think it's time to get serious." Gaara's gourd started retracting to his body, merging with his skin. "Be prepared for **lock down**.**"** Gaara's voice had a hint of Demon in it.

Lee noticed this and realized what Jared meant. _'Now I see why he said that. This is what he was warning me about. I guess it's time to switch things up a bit.'_ Lee then got into a different stance, one that Naruto, Jared, Alice, Gonta, and Gai recognized. Gai wasn't sure how he knew of it, though. It was the Kame Fighting style.

"It seems like this is going to get ugly. Time to pull out the aces." Lee then fazed out. Gaara did the same, shocking everyone present. Jared and Naruto were the only ones who could see what was going on.

"Lee... Do you have to take it easy?" Jared asked, Team Gai to turn their heads.

"Easy?" Gai was surprised. "That should be downright impossible to do with his training!"

"Not with the training I put him through." Jared replied, not taking his eyes off the fight. "He's only moving about half of his max speed." Jared then tensed. "No... Gai, please tell me you didn't teach him how to open the 8 Inner Gates."

"How do you know of them?"

"I open them in the Reverse Order. Of course I know of them." Jared replied. "It seems like Lee opened the First Gate."

"Well... I did, but that was to be a last resort." Gai replied.

"Oh yeah? Well, that is not as safe as what I taught him. Opening those gates puts severe strain on the muscles. What I gave him has less of a risk, can do more, and I only taught him how to use it because he can't use Chakra. I told him he could use it in this fight, because he'll need it."

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Ki. For someone like him, it could help him destroy planets. It has done so elsewhere, as well." Jared stated. "That's as far into an explanation as I'm going to go. Ever."

Lee was staring at Gaara. _'Looks like I have no other choice.'_ "Gaara... You have no idea what you've awakened." Lee started with a low growl, which turned into a high pitch scream. His eyes were switching to a different color. A Pale Green. His hair was spiking itself, switching between black and golden yellow.

Everyone was looking at Lee in awe. The scream turned into an ear-splitting shout, and the floor started cracking around him. Rocks started levitating. Alice, Gonta, and Jared went wide-eyed with what he was doing.

Lee then stood still. His hair was a Golden Blonde color, and was spiked. His eyes were Sea Green, and gave off a lot of power. His muscles were big, but not overly huge. The tape over his wrists and arms were torn to shreds. His expression went Solemn. There was a Golden Aura surrounding him.

"No..." that was all Jared could get out. Alice and Gonta were thinking the same thing. _'It's not possible!'_

Everyone else was clueless... Except for Sakura. She was thinking about everything that she just saw. _'Black hair that turned into a Golden Blonde... Onyx Black eyes that turned into a Sea Green... Muscle build that doesn't get rid of speed... Could Lee be a... Sayian? This looks exactly like what Jared told me a Super Sayian looks like.'_

Gaara looked at Lee with interest. "You do realize that a Transformation Jutsu won't help you out here."

Lee just glared back at him. "Who said this was a Jutsu?" His voice had a tinge of anger in it. "Sure as hell know I didn't. I can't even use Chakra." This sent everyone there, aside from those that knew of Ki, up a wall. "No, what I use is different. And this is the by product of the training I've done."

"You taught him how to do this?" Gai asked.

Jared just shook his head. "This is something I didn't expect myself. For him to do this... I can honestly say, I don't know which side will win this one. The Jinchuuriki or the Super Sayian... That's one thing I'm not sure of."

Gaara looked directly at Lee. "Yes... this will do just fine. Your blood will be MINE!" Gaara sent sand towards Lee with blinding speed, it seemed to cut off any way for escape. "Sand Coffin."

Gaara lifted the sand up... only to get blasted by a yellow light in his back. "Ugh!" The sand dropped, revealing that no one was in it.

Lee was floating on the other side of the arena. "You really need to do more about your senses." Lee fazed out, and kicked Gaara in the chin, sending him upwards. He kicked Gaara again, this time into another direction. He followed Gaara, and elbowed him in a different direction. He kept on doing this at speeds over 70 mph. These speeds only those with a Sharingan could keep up. Even Gai could not keep up. Gaara then stopped over next to the Statue of hands, doubling over, spitting out blood.

Lee then spun and kicked Gaara with a power not displayed ever before. Even Gai was impressed. Lee touched down near the center of the ring. "If there are ring outs, that would be one."

"Not yet." A voice similar to Gaara's stated. A black ring appeared, and Gaara came out of it. He was beaten, bloody, and overall exhausted. "It's not over... Not by a longshot."

Lee looked at him. "There's no way!"

"I told you Lee! You need everything you've got and more!" Jared shouted.

Gaara, however, was in thought. _'If I had not been able to Denpa Henkan while being thrown, it really would have been over. Thank you, Shukaku.'_

"_**I think you really should give up right now, though. That kick alone would've killed you, had I not forced the Denpa Henkan."**_

_'It's too bad you don't know much about Denpa Techniques. I really could use some work on those.'_

"_**Don't blame me for something I never had any knowledge of. It was Haku that trained you there, remember?"**_

_'Yeah, I remember. I think I will give up here.'_

"_**Good choice."**_

"Proctor, I'd like to forfeit the match." Gaara said, shocking everyone. "In my current state, I stand no chance against him. Even with my status back home." He looked at his teammates. "Yes, he is that good, and I underestimated him."

Lee looked at Gaara. "And here I was told I'd need everything I had and more against you. Turns out I was told wrong."

"Had I gone all out from the beginning, it would be close. However, I was cocky. You win this round, Rock Lee." Gaara told him, before limping up the stairs.

Sakura was there instantly. "Let me help with your wounds, Gaara." She started healing them, to the shock of anyone that didn't know of their interaction before... So, basically everyone but those that went on that mission to Suna and Gaara's team.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"Gaara has forfeited. The winner is Rock Lee." Lee got to his team and sat down.

"Lee, how the hell did you do that?" Jared asked.

"I first pulled it off last month. I can't hold it for longer than 20 minutes, though. It's too taxing on my body." Lee replied.

Jared got closer to Lee's ear. "To do something like that, you need Sayian Blood. If you did, at one point in time, you would have had a tail."

"What do you mean?" Lee looked at him.

"I'll tell you later, Lee. For now, you should focus on maintaining that form, as long as possible. You have to get used to it, and believe me when I say, if you can sleep while like that, and stay that way for 48 hours straight, you're good."

"Alright, time for the next match."

**Sabaku no Kankuro**

**VS**

**Jared Uzumaki**

Jared looked at Kankuro, and then jumped down.

"Hey, Jared. Surprising, huh?" Kankuro asked.

"Well, not really. Just know that you'll lose. I know your strengths, and also your weaknesses. I've got you outclassed in several areas." Jared replied. "Save yourself from an embarrassing defeat, and forfeit before we begin."

"Not a chance."

"Oh well. Your loss." Jared shrugged. "Proctor, I believe we're both ready."

Hayate nodded. "Begin!"

Kankuro pulled his bandaged object from his back. "You think I'll let you unwrap it?" Jared punched Kankuro in his spine. It was a light punch. Barely touched. But he collapsed.

"Why can't I move my body?"

"I shut down your spinal cord from just below the neckline. You won't be able to move for a few days, if not a week. This match is over." Jared replied.

Hayate looked at Jared. "Winner: Jared Uzumaki."

Jared picked kankuro up and sat him down next to Gaara.

"You immobilize him, and bring him up?" Gaara asked.

"It's better than outright obliterating him." Jared replied. "Besides, he is your brother." He got a nod in response.

"Alright, time for the next match."

**Kin Tsuchi**

**VS**

**Shikamaru Nara**

This fight was strictly Canon.

Jared sighed. "He wouldn't have done more, if he could. Lazy ass." _'No helping the fact he's a Genius, but he's still a Lazy Ass.'_

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**VS**

**Neji Hyuuga**

Naruto and Jared looked at the screen. "This isn't good." was Naruto's only line._ "Hinata, don't be afraid to rough him up. He may still hold a grudge against you for what happened to his father, at your expense, but you shouldn't let that get in the way."_

"_Naruto-kun, I have to do this my own way. You know that, right?"_

"_Yes, I know. I just don't want you getting hurt. If that happens, I might end up killing him off, instead of getting the seal off of his head."_

"_I know. But please... Don't interfere. No matter what. Please do this, for me."_

"_You can tell I don't like this already, right?" Naruto asked. "He'd kill you if he got the chance. I don't want that happening."_

"_Thank you for your concern but..."_

"_It's not that I don't believe in you, if that's what you're thinking. It's just that your kind and gentle heart may force you to hold back in your fight. That is what would make you lose. He will attack without hesitation, and you know it. He says he's loyal to the main branch, but he's after your life. You know what would happen if he was about to kill you, right?"_

"_Yes, I know. This is something I have to take care of on my own."_

"_But..."_

"_But nothing. I need to do this. If you interfere before the match is called, then I'd lose anyway. I have no intentions of losing here. If that means I have to knock him unconscious, then so be it."_

"Begin!"

Hinata was now facing Neji. "This fight will determine who is right." Neji said, activating his Byakugan.

Hinata didn't say a word. She didn't even activate her Byakugan, or its Denpa version. "At a loss for words?" Silence. "You're just a weakling."

"It's not whether one is strong or weak." Hinata replied. Everyone looked at her. "It's what you do with your strengths that counts." Hinata glared at Neji. No Byakugan. "This fight is not one for promotion, nor is it for the Clan. No, this fight is between you and me."

Neji lost focus for a second, but that's all Hinata needed. She fazed out, and punched him in the gut. He doubled over. _'When did she get so fast?'_

"This fight does not concern the ways of the Hyuuga Clan. The original Jyuuken is not my style, anyway. It's too rigid, and doesn't allow me to play to my strengths. Why do you think I had to modify it to get it right?" Hinata asked. Neji backed up. "You're not fighting this way. That's against the Clan Rules."

"I just said this wasn't a Clan fight." Hinata retorted. "Clan Rules have no effect here."

"_And he doesn't know why you went for a punch in the first place."_

_'Huh?'_

Time stopped for Hinata. A blurred out figure had appeared in front of her. "In you, is the blood of a Murian. As to how, I don't know."

"Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern. I see that someone else has Mu Origins. Therefore, I will give you my knowledge and experience of the Denpa Henkan."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Whether or not you do is your decision. However, it will not stop me from activating the power of Mu within you. The Power of the Burai Tribe. It is now yours." The figured dissolved, and time resumed.

"They are in effect anywhere a Clan member is." Neji shot back.

"Well, that was enlightening." Hinata smirked. Neji raised an eyebrow, as he got back in his stance. "The Byakugan isn't what I'm going to use now. No, I have a more fitting way to take you down."

Everyone looked at her. Jared raised an eyebrow. "Denpa Henkan!" Team 9, Sasuke, and Gaara adopted shocked faces. "Hinata Hyuuga," Neji's face turned angry. "On air!" Hinata was surrounded by flames.

"You dare desecrate the Clan name?" Neji shouted.

Hinata was suddenly wearing different clothes. Her form was unknown to everyone... Except Jared. He knew the one other that held that form. _'Rogue... She couldn't be... Could she?'_ Her form looked exactly like Rogue, except for one difference. It was Lavender.

"I am not just a Hyuuga." Hinata said. "I am Hinata Hyuuga of the Burai Tribe."

Naruto looked at Jared, who was sweating bullets. "Jared, what is she talking about?"

"The Burai Tribe... but that would mean..." Jared's face went from shocked, to scared, to angry, then back to shock. "Naruto, this is not something the others need to hear. Sakura, you're coming along as well." Jared said. There was no hesitation in his voice. Only authority, and there was a lot of that. Sakura and Naruto both looked at him, and nodded.

-Hokage's tower-

Sarutobi was looking at the Exams with Hiashi, Kushina, and Jared's parents. The other clan heads were present as well.

"Lord Hokage, what did my daughter just do?" Hiashi just asked. It was obvious he was confused and angry.

"I am afraid that even I do not know." Sarutobi replied.

"But I do." Elisia stated. Everyone turned to her, even Robert. "My only question is: how?"

"What are you talking about? And why does she look like that." Hiashi asked.

Kushina looked at Hiashi. "That right there is a secret of Team 9, Hiashi." Everyone looked at her now. "The Denpa Henkan. That's something that even I don't know about. But what's this about a Burai Tribe?"

"The Burai Tribe is a forgotten Tribe of Mu." A voice said from the back of the room. It was Jared. "It appears as thought Hinata has Murian Blood in her. If she didn't, then not only would she not be able to do that the way she did, but she also wouldn't have upgraded her Byakugan."

Hiashi almost gaped. "When did this happen?"

"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Naruto on that one. Her Byakugan has been upgraded, and even I don't know the specifics of it. This means that Hinata, though a part of the Hyuuga Clan, has a separate Bloodline, and is likely one of the last holding it. I can think of one other, but he resides in another dimension. He is also of the Burai Tribe, so if those two meet face to face, then I don't know how things are going to go down." Jared walked forward.

"Aside from the color, his uniform is the same. His is in a Black and red color. The Visor is also blue, so no change there. She's even got the Hyuuga Symbol underneath the symbol of Mu. I believe it best if we watch how it plays out though. She has no experience with that form, as far as I know."

-Forest Tower, Arena-

Neji and Hinata stared at each other. Neji was in the Classic Jyuuken stance. Hinata, however, was in another stance entirely. Her right hand was blue and in a fist, while her left hand was open, similar to Jyuuken. Her feet were shoulder width apart, right foot in front of the left, about 3 inches.

"Let's do this!" Hinata yelled. She charged Neji, who went for a Jyuuken Strike straight to her heart, which she seemingly left unguarded. He didn't notice the slight glow around her body, but did notice that her Chakra Network was gone. His strike went straight through her body, not harming her in the slightest. She went through his body, and stopped behind him, shoving her hand through his chest.

This made several people look shocked. Jared, Naruto, and Sakura were now back. And just in time to see Hinata shove her arm through Neji, not harming him at all. "No way..." was Jared's only words.

"It seems like she's changing her frequency to do that." Sakura stated. Jared just nodded.

Hinata grabbed Neji's face, and threw him over her shoulder, and straight into the wall. She then reared her right hand as a fist. "Flying Knuckle!" She then thrust it forward, sending about 15 Purple fists straight towards Neji, who couldn't move fast enough to dodge them.

"The Hyuuga Clan is powerful, sure." Hinata said. "However, that power is coupled with a shitload of Arrogance, and a sense of superiority. You always said I could never surpass you, and so far I have. You say fate determines everything? I've got news for you."

Everyone looked at her. "Team 9 and Team 7 have made fate their bitch. You're aren't getting around that, as it is a fact. If you can't see what's in front of you, then you're only prolonging the inevitable. And that is you will never be at your best." A Sword hilt came out of her left hand, and she grabbed it with her right, pulling it out the rest of the way.

"As long as you believe fate controls all of your actions, you will never reach your potential. This form would normally be impossible for a Hyuuga to obtain. It is, more likely than not, because of my Late mother that I can do this in the first place. The Hyuuga Clan cannot deal with me the same way they deal with others." She put the sword at her side. "And now you have seen why. Mu Wave!" She swung the sword towards Neji, and made 3 purple waves that crashed into him, making a massive explosion.

Neji slid out of the hole in the wall, and fell to the ground with a thud. "You really need a reality check, Neji. That is why you have lost this fight."

Hayate nodded. "The winner is: Hinata."

Hinata picked Neji up and carried him to the medics, who had a stretcher with them. She walked up to her team, after disengaging her Denpa Henkan. "That was fun."

"Try a little dangerous." Naruto stated. "I'm surprised you have that much control over it for your first time using it."

"I'm not." Hinata smiled. Everyone in earshot stared at her. "I gained the ability during the fight, sure. But I didn't just gain that. I also gained someone else's experience with it."

Jared glared at her. "What did he look like?"

"How did you know it was a guy?"

"There's only one other that I know of from the Burai Tribe. His name is Solo, and said to be the Sole Survivor of Mu. More specifically, the Burai Tribe. His Denpa Henkan is called Rogue. His past is similar to Gaara's, which is worse than Naruto's childhood. You should meditate to sort through it all. That way you can see just how bad life can get." Jared explained. "I didn't even know much of the Burai Tribe, but his Denpa Henkan is identical to yours, minus the coloring, of course. You could also ignore the Hyuuga Symbol, since he is not a Hyuuga."

"Will the two listed please come down?" Hayate stated. Chouji and Dosu were heading down to the floor.

Jared noticed this, and sat down. Naruto and Hinata followed his lead, as did Sakura. They all started to meditate.

-Mindscape-

Everyone found themselves in a ruined city. Only Jared knew where they were. "Everyone, activate your Denpa Vision."

Hinata looked at him. "How did you know you would need it here?" Jared returned the look.

"Thank you for confirming my suspicions, Hinata. This place is, if I'm correct, a replica of the Lost Continent of Mu." Jared replied.

Hinata nodded. "You really are knowledgeable. Thing is, this isn't what my mindscape looks like normally. This is the first time it looked like this." They all turned on their Denpa Vision.

Everyone saw all the wave roads in the area, but Jared also noticed someone else in the area. "So I was right." Everyone looked at him, aside from Hinata. The figure they both noticed jumped off of the building and landed right next to them. "I am glad you used the Denpa Henkan."

"It's not like I had much of a choice, you know. I also had to find out from Jared here, who you were." Hinata told him.

"Well, you were in a fight, and I couldn't hold it back for long. I was going to tell you the moment you fell asleep, but since you already know, I guess I can say that my work is done." the guy said. "One question, though. How do you know who I am?"

"I know of the Burai Tribe, but not any specific details of it. I'm more familiar with the Saurian, Ninja and Zerker Tribes. All 4 of which are from Mu. You're the only one from the Burai Tribe that I know of, so what does that tell you, Solo?" Jared replied.

Solo nodded. "I was not aware that there was another survivor of the Burai Tribe. I had to find out who it was, and find out if they could already Denpa Henkan. Turns out, she couldn't. Thing is, there is no Burai with Purple Hair, so you aren't a direct descendant."

Hinata nodded. "I doubt my father knows of this, so it has to be my late mother that had it. Her hair was the same color as mine, so I obviously got more from her than him."

Solo looked at her. "Your blood... It wasn't even 1/1000 Murian. It's so diluted, I had to activate it by bringing it to the front, and forcing your body to recognize it. As I said before, I gave you my experience. That was how I got it to the front."

"Well then, what does becoming a Murian entail?" Hinata asked. "If you had to mess with my blood, then its obvious that there was something different that Murians can do."

"For starters, a Murian can see the Wave World. They tend to be able to stand on Wave Roads without help, or even a Denpa Henkan. You even seem to have gotten the Mu Blade. That's something that I use as well. Only a Burai can use it, and even then it might not let you wield it." He went into the other various abilities he has. "All of this can be done thanks to me activating your Burai Blood. It is also like to pass down to your first few Children, but that's not a guarantee."

"There are requirements for that, aren't there?" Jared asked.

Solo nodded. "The one she must have kids with for it to stick must have some experience with the Wave World. They must also have been able to Denpa Henkan at any point in their life, and have done so of their own will. A Denpa Life Form is not really needed, but if this is done with her, then it will pass on for at least 6 generations. After that, it's questionable."

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other. "Looks like we'd be raising a bunch of Murians, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Seems like it, Naruto-kun." They smiled at each other.

Solo looked at them both. "Looks like you were for that before I said anything on it. Also, the chance for the children to be full blood Murian, instead of the Mother-Father thing, is 50% for any child of the two of you. It's a weird concept, but you get used to it. I've found this is the case for you, but it wasn't for any of the others that died."

Jared tapped Solo's shoulder. "Can I talk with you? Alone?"

"Why would you do that?" Solo asked.

"It's not something they need to know, just yet. If it comes down to it, I will let them know, but only if the situation calls for it." Jared told him.

"I'll be right back, Hinata." Solo said. Sakura looked at Jared. "Is it something that deals with Solo's actual body?"

Jared looked at her. She caught the look, and saw what it was. "I'll drop it, then." They both smiled, and Jared walked off with Solo.

-Throne Room-

Jared and Solo were standing in front of a Statue.

"Alright, what do want?" Solo said, his voice ticked off.

"I have a few questions, and if the answers are what I hope, then some information for you as well." Jared stated. "The first question is: How did you get here?"

"What you see is only my subconscious. My body is frozen in another dimension. How this came about, I have no idea."

"If I told you something that dealt with your body, would the information transfer to said body when unfrozen?" Jared asked.

"I don't see why it wouldn't, but what does that have to do with anything?" Solo asked.

Jared sighed. "Listen carefully. No one else is to know this, but I'm also from another dimension. I'm not a Murian, but I know a lot about them. If your body does get the information, he will find this out when he is no longer frozen. There is a boy by the name of Geo Stelar. He can also perform Denpa Henkan. When doing so, he becomes Megaman. Recently, he's been brought here for some reason. We will be helping him out, but if you come across him after he tames one of the Tribes, you should trust him with that particular Tribe."

"Why is that? And how would he hope to tame the power of any given tribe?"

"There are several ways to control a power that is beyond you. The easiest, however, is what he would do. And that is to use your drive. His drive is to protect. With that drive, he will tame it."

Solo raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be?"

Jared sighed. He then started to explain. "All I'd like you to do is push him enough for him to tame it. Once he does, I'd suggest leaving him alone, or at least not seeing him as an enemy."

"And why not?"

"Because he's one of the few that have ever tamed a power that they were not even chosen to wield at first. Omega-xis swallows one of those OOPArts. Which one he swallows will determine which Tribe he will tame. The Sword of Zerker will give him the power of Thunder Zerker. The Skull of Saurian, will give him Fire Saurian. Shuriken of Ninja will give him Wood Ninja. Depending on which one he swallows, he will gain one of those 3 Tribes. That's all I can really say there. I know of several ways for him to do things, as to which one he will do, I can't say for sure."

Solo was in thought. "I don't see why not... not anymore, at least. Just hope the message gets to the body. If not, he's screwed." Jared nodded in agreement.

"That all?"

"That it is." Jared said. "I think we should get back to the others, though. They're probably wondering what's going on... well, maybe not Sakura, but that's only because she already knows I'm not from this dimension, and she still loves me." He shrugged.

"She's probably from a different dimension herself, you know."

"No, she's not." Jared replied as they started walking back. "She was born in Konoha, while I came to Konoha when I was 5, though I was 10 mentally. My age was turned back to Naruto's age. If you stick with Hinata, you'll find out more about him. They are a couple, after all."

Solo nodded at that. "I don't know why, but I feel I can trust you."

Jared shrugged. "It's probably because I know more than I've ever let on. I've known about the Denpa Henkan, and a shitload of Jutsu, which I'll also be teaching Geo to use in his Megaman form. Remember, push his drive to its limits. He will gain control over it, and when he does, he may or may not be out for blood. As long as you tell him Airbeast said to do this, he should understand. He'd probably chew me out the next time he sees me, but that's to be expected, I guess."

Solo smirked at that. "If I remember, then I'll let him know afterwards. Maybe rub it in his face."

Jared took that moment to chuckle. "That would be a good sight. Oh, and if you see someone called Airgod, let him know how your progress is, or his reaction if it's already done. I'm pretty sure we'd both get a kick out of it."

Solo chuckled. They had just come into view of the others.

"Hinata Hyuuga. I will sticking around for a while. I will give you some advice if needed, or if you ask, but only on topics I know of." Solo told her. "Denpa Henkan! Solo, On air!"

Everyone but Hinata and Jared went wide eyed. Hinata shook it off though. "Denpa Henkan! Hinata Hyuuga, On air!"

Their forms looked almost identical. Everyone was looking between the two. "I take it you 2 finally see the resemblance?" Jared asked. Sakura and Naruto nodded.

Rogue looked at him. "You weren't kidding when you said you knew of the Burai Tribe. This is the form all Burais have. It only differs slightly, and with colors. The extra symbol denotes that she's not a Full blood Murian, but she is a Burai. That much is certain." He turned to Hinata. "Only one from the Burai Tribe can Denpa Henkan without a Denpa Life form. None of the other tribes can do so."

"Plesio Wave has roots in Saurian, correct?" Jared asked. Rogue nodded. "Yeti... Not sure, to be honest. Ghost... Also not sure, but I would say is Ninja. Could be Zerker, but I'm not sure."

"Yeti has ties to both Saurian and Zerker." Rogue replied. "Ghost is Ninja. He has the silence and stealth to make it possible."

"And Condor? I'm clueless with him, being as he appears in a place that worships Mu, and thinks that one day, Mu will return." Jared stated.

Rogue stared at him. "Let me guess..."

"Don't bother guessing. You already know. It's the first thing I explained to you." Rogue nodded. "I know you don't trust many, and hate being ganged up on," Rogue tensed at this. "But remember one thing. You are strongest when you are protecting what is precious to you. That is a lesson you'd learn here."

Rogue glared at him. "I know you prefer to work solo, no pun intended, but you have to realize that in a group that works well with the others, you can take down an opponent you couldn't defeat on your own."

Naruto smirked at that. "Why do you think I love Shadow Clones?"

"Because they help you fight in massive numbers, completely overrunning the opponent." Jared replied.

"Well that... but also because my opponent at the time is at least twice as powerful as I am. Regardless of the fact I can do things other Ninja can't." Naruto replied.

"No, Rogue. He's not talking about the Mu Ninja. Near as I can figure, Hinata's the only one here with Murian Blood... well, maybe her sister does, as well. I can't say for sure." Jared told him, causing him to put the hand down. "Anyway, everyone here is already informed on what he's talking about, and it's not the Denpa Henkan. It's also probably a stupid question to ask how you managed to find her from another dimension, especially with the amount of Murian Blood in her."

Everyone nodded. "Well, then you should all probably get going. I sense a fight has just ended out there." Rogue stated, looking up and to his right.

They all glowed and vanished, minus Hinata. "Why do you wish to stay here with me?"

Rogue looked at her. "You are a Burai. It's only natural for me to stick with my Kin. It has been a long time since I have had anyone I know I can count on. Today, I have found 2."

"Two?" Hinata asked.

"You and that Jared character. He knew my reaction to everything he said, before I could say it. He also knew that I wasn't going to trust him outright. He even vocalized it. For this reason, I can honestly say he is trustworthy, even with my doubts on his sources."

"Okay then. I figure I'll need a name for my Burai Form. Think you can help out with that?"

"I'll think of something. Be careful of your anger, though. It is never a good idea to piss off a Burai, and I seriously hope Jared knows that."

"He already knows not to piss me off, though, that's because I'm female."

"And that would make it worse. Being a Burai is tough. Our tempers tend to flare easily. Most of us never manage to control our anger, and it ends up being our downfall."

Hinata nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Any other abilities, that I should know about?" Rogue nodded and explained them. "That's... good, I think."

"Some are, some aren't. If you're pissed, they all are bad... for the one your pissed off at. I will also teach you how to use the Mu Blade with more ease. It will help you in the long run."

Hinata nodded. "That's all I've got."

"Until next time." Rogue said. Hinata glowed, and then left.

-Forest Tower-

Hinata, Sakura, Jared and Naruto opened their eyes to see Isaribi knocked out. Jared checked her out immediately, and noticed she was extremely low on chakra. "She has enough Chakra to survive, but she'll need to rest." Jared said, putting his hand on her forehead. "Judging by the state of mind, and body, I'd say 5 days, maybe 6. 4 if she's lucky. Then she should be good."

The medics that had come in at that point looked at him and nodded. Hayate looked at him. "How could figure that out?"

"Later, Hayate. That's something I don't like to talk about willy nilly, and my cousin knows why." Jared looked at the proctor. "Anyway, I suppose its time to go for the Final Match ups?" Hayate nodded, and called everyone down.

"Pull a number out of the box and speak it aloud." Everyone did so.

The result:

**Round 1: Naruto Uzumaki VS Dosu Kinuta **

**Round 2: Sasuke Uchiha VS Sabaku no Temari **

**Round 3: Sakura Haruno VS Rock Lee **

**Round 4: Jared Uzumaki VS Shikamaru Nara **

**Round 5: Shino Aburame vs Hinata Hyuuga**

"Alright, this is the setup for the final portion. Your performance is all that matters. The better you do, the better your chances. The more fights you're in, the more chances you get to show off." Hayate stated. Everyone nodded. "You have 1 month. Train, rest up, whatever. Just make sure you are ready."

Everyone nodded. "We'll see you in a month." Hayate stated. Everyone but Sasuke, the Uzumaki Brothers, as they were called, Sakura, and Hinata left. Several Leaf Jounin, along with the Hokage, and a few ANBU were still there, as well. Kakashi was included.

Sarutobi looked at them first. "Alright, what the hell happened during the fights?"

Jared sighed. "If you're talking about the fight concerning Rock Lee, that was as much a surprise to me, as it is to you."

Gai looked at Jared. "Lee is unable to use Chakra due to his stunted Coils. How is he was able to do that?"

"Because that wasn't Chakra." Sakura stated. Everyone looked at her.

"Sakura's right there. With the training you put him through, and I figured that it would be insane, Ki would have been his best alternative. Even better than the 8 Inner Gates, I might add. Speaking of," Jared paused. "I know you wanted to help Lee, but teaching him how to open those Gates was bound to make him lose that fight."

Everyone sent shocked looks his way... Aside from ANBU. "What do you mean? He won, didn't he?" an ANBU asked.

"If it were just the Inner Gates, he wouldn't have won. He would've been hard pressed to _survive_." Jared stressed the word survive. "Had I not taught him Ki, he would have gone for the Hidden Lotus by going to the Fourth Gate, would he not?" Gai looked at Jared and nodded. "Then he would have been forced to open the 5th due to not being able to finish the move. Even then, Gaara would have won. His sand is highly useful for defense and offense. He would've made it so he couldn't move, if he couldn't kill Lee."

Everyone looked in shock. "Although, a lot of things are different from the original circumstances. Lee can access Ki and Gaara is no longer a bloodthirsty monster... and I told him a few things about Super Sayians. That's why he gave up. He wouldn't have won if it kept up. At best he could go for a stalemate. Lee knows what he has to do for the Finals, as I told him right after his fight."

"Alright then," Sarutobi said. "Jared, how much do you know about a possible invasion?"

"Sand and Sound. Proposed by Orochimaru, I'd wager." Jared stated. "I take it you found something out?"

"Yes, I did. Orochimaru has infiltrated the exams, and apparently..." Sarutobi started, but was cut off by Jared.

"I know he infiltrated the exams. He was after Sasuke, who I was right next to. However, things changed a bit. Sasuke doesn't have the hickey the Snake Bastard would have given him, and I knocked him out with 2 Giant Rasengan to the neck while I had a Pyre Clone hold his head in place... which he bit. He was out of it, but something happened, and forced us to retreat. We haven't seen him since."

Sarutobi just smirked. "You really are something, you know that?"

Jared sighed. "I could give you an in-depth description of what they intend on doing, but I can honestly say one thing: Sabaku no Gaara is on our side. Sunagakure does not know of this, as only his real father would know."

Everyone glared at him. "Sarutobi, do you remember the mission to Sunagakure for Team 9 right before the switch in teams?" A nod. "That was when it happened. I let the Kazekage know what was going to happen. Only Gaara, myself and the real Yondaime Kazekage know the full parameters of his orders, as I came up with them, and they both agreed. That mission is for him, and him alone. His brother Kankuro and sister Temari have no part in those orders, and he was to keep them secret from everyone except myself. Team 9, Sasuke Uchiha, and one Haku Koori are the only ones who ever know of its existence, and that's because I let them know about it."

"One more thing." Naruto said. Everyone turned to him. "What would you say if the Kyuubi himself decided to help us drive them out?"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "And why would it do that?"

"For reasons you don't need to know. We know, and we have accepted that fact." Sarutobi paled. "Yes, Lord Hokage. Everyone here is already aware of my Jinchuuriki status. In fact, all of us, in one way or another, can be considered a Jinchuuriki, though none of them for as long as myself."

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi managed to get out.

"I have Airgod sealed within me, but I can let him out whenever I please, and he can get information." Jared stated.

"I have Dragon Sky. A Denpa Life Form, and one of the AM sages. Mainly wind and wood based." Sakura explained.

"I have Leo Kingdom. Also a Denpa Life Form, and the Second of the AM Sages. Fire Based mainly." Sasuke explained.

"You all know I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto stated. "What you may not realize is that he's the Guardian of the Land of Fire, Forests, and one of the Prank Kings."

"Due to my blood, I have gained someone named Solo. He is a Murian, as am I. There is no seal needed for me, however, since there is no reason for something like that. He is not a material being, like us, a chakra being, such as the Bijuu, a Denpa Life Form, such as the AM sages, or even a pure Spiritual being, such as Airgod. I only have part of the subconscious of the real one with me, and only because we share the blood of the Burai Tribe." Hinata explained.

Sarutobi sighed at that. "What else have you all been hiding?"

"Let see... The fact that a Civilian is also the same as Sasuke and Sakura, being chosen by an AM Sage... Gonta and Alice Kidonte are like me, bearers of the SFF, of which Airgod is a part of... at least 80% of our moves... Shall I go on?" Jared asked.

Sarutobi shook his head. "Get going. You're all going to need to train."

All of them nodded. "Uh... just out of curiosity, where are you going to train?"

"I have a place picked out." Sasuke stated. "Though Jared is going to get me there." Jared nodded.

"I'm heading to a place only I would be able to find." Hinata stated. "It's out of the village, but that's all I can say."

"I've got a few places in mind." Sakura stated. "Although, I'd need confirmation from Jared for some of them."

"I'm going to be doing various things, such as looking for Jiraiya. Maybe I can knock him down a few pegs." Naruto said.

"I'm going to go around, helping someone else train. He is not a Ninja, but he could seriously use the skills for what he has coming his way. I won't be in the village for the majority of the month. Orochimaru won't be able to find me, because we'll be moving too fast for him to keep up, and he won't be able to get to Sasuke due to being overrun before he can even reach him. One Haku Koori will also be coming along with us, so don't bother asking about where she is, if someone says she's gone missing." Jared explained.

Everyone nodded. Sasuke did have a question, though. "Why is she heading with you?"

"Because the one we are going to train is Geo Stelar. We are 2 of the only ones to help him out during the month. We'll both be back within 2 days of the Finals, and we'll be leaving the moment I drop Sasuke off with his trainers, which will be after he signs the Toad Contract, which he wishes to sign."

"Well, if you come across Tsunade Senju, would you tell her to come back?"

"Not likely she'll listen to me, but I can try. We'll be moving locations every other day. One day we could be in Water country, the next we could be in Earth Country, and 2 days later we could be in any other country. We've got to resources, now we just need to train him. Near as I can figure, Haku has already started training him. I will be helping her out, but this is to get him used to fighting in different environments. At the same time, I may be able to learn some new Jutsu that I could use. You never know. We will be avoiding Rice Country due to the Sound Village being there. That would be a dangerous area for me, Sasuke, and possibly Naruto as well."

Everyone nodded. "You are dismissed."

Everyone but Jared and Sarutobi left. "I take it you didn't hear me."

"Oh, I heard you." Jared retorted. "I just have one thing to say to you, regarding Gaara. He will be following my orders. Not his sensei's, not the Kazekage's, not yours. That was part of the orders that were agreed upon. I figured you should know this before it happened. Just a heads up." Jared left with a frequency change.

Sarutobi sighed and left in a Shunshin.

-2 days later-

Naruto was relaxing at the hot springs. "This is the life." It wasn't long until he heard perverted giggling. He looked towards the source and found an old man peeking at the girls hot springs. _'Is that Jiraiya?'_

He decided to make sure, so he made a water clone come out from underwater in a female form. They nodded at each other, and she snuck up behind him. "Excuse me, sir." Naruko, Naruto's female counterpart, stated in the cutest voice she could. He turned around slowly. "Why are you looking in there when you could see the real thing up close?"

The man took that moment to stare at her assets. His mind was short circuiting at the mere sight of her. "And who might you be?" the man asked.

"Actually, before I answer that, do you mind if I ask you if you happen to be the one I think you are?" Naruko asked.

"And who would that be, miss?"

Naruko took that moment to smirk inwardly. _'Let's see if this rings any bells in his head.'_ She went through his entire usual Introduction, as Jared had told Naruto years ago. The movements were changed a bit to accentuate her body, and Jiraiya just stared at her. "Did I get it right?"

"Aside from the movements, you were spot on. Of course..." he swallowed any drool that was threatening to come out. "They seem to fit your body quite well, if I do say so myself."

Naruko giggled at that. "You really are a pervert, aren't you?"

"I'm no pervert." Jiraiya replied. "I'm a Super Pervert!"

Naruko sighed at that. "Well, I'm Naruko. I have a friend that would like to sign with the Toads. Two actually."

"Would you go out with me if I let them?" Jiraiya asked.

"Maybe I will." Naruko whispered huskily into his ear, before transforming back into Naruto. He then punched him in the gut. "Or maybe I'll beat you senseless for abandoning your godson after he was born an orphan."

Jiraiya recoiled in pain. He fell to the ground, completely unaware of the deceit. "How did you..."

He looked into his eyes. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. You are Jiraiya. My mother, who may have died the day I was born is now alive, and may just kick your ass for abandoning me for this long. You may know her as Kushina Uzumaki, although no one knows of my father, so it's best you keep that under wraps, unless you want several Kitsune on your ass." Naruto told him. Jiraiya went pale.

"Alright, I'll let your friends sign it. Just don't let her kill me!" Jiraiya said, quite quickly.

"I figured that would do the trick. They both stay in the Uchiha Estate. This is aside from me, who has asked the Kitsune summons about the Toad summons working with them using the same summoner. That summoner being me."

"Kitsune Summons? How come I haven't heard of them?" Jiraiya asked.

"I happen to be the first summoner, for gaining Kyuubi's favor. It has become a Family summon for the Uzumaki Clan. I'm still wondering if you got the message from the Toads about this." Naruto replied.

Jiraiya looked shocked. "You... you gained _the_ Kyuubi's Favor?"

"It took some time, sure. But my cousin, for some reason helped him to that decision." Naruto shrugged.

Jiraiya was a little uncomfortable. Then he realized what was said. "Wait. Cousin?"

"Mother's side, but that's not the point." Naruto glared at him.

"Yes, it is a point" Jiraiya stated. "Your mother is, or was, the last survivor of the Uzumaki Clan." Jiraiya clamped his mouth shut.

"While, normally, you'd be right, there are 3 with Uzumaki Blood in the village. A DNA test confirmed it, if only to prove to that damn council I wasn't truly alone. He has Uzumaki Blood flowing through his veins. His mother, however, doesn't have Uzumaki Blood. Ask around about Elisia Hemmerich, and you'll find out things about his mother."

Jiraiya looked at him. "She's been taking care of you, along with him, hasn't she?"

"For almost a year. Then, against all logic, my mother came back. She's been in the village ever since." Naruto said. "Look around for Geo Stelar and Sasuke Uchiha. They are the others that wish to sign."

"You should know I don't really trust the Uchiha that much." Jiraiya stated.

"True as that is, he's a good friend, and already knows about the Kyuubi, and both of my parents. He has met my mother, as well." Naruto turned around to walk off. "Be at the Namikaze Estate in one hour. Don't be late, as I have little tolerance for tardiness, as does my sensei." He disappeared in a blur of color.

_'That kid... he's Minato's son, no doubt. But he has information and abilities that are impossible for him to know at his age. The laws should prevent him from learning about his parents.'_ Then another thought occurred. _'He said his mother was alive. Kushina can't be alive, since she died from the loss of the Kyuubi. And speaking of which... What the hell are the Kitsune Summons?'_

Jiraiya sighed, and left in a Shunshin.

-Elsewhere, another dimension-

A girl in pink was collapsing on her bed. "I haven't seen that guy for a while, Lyra."

"I haven't been able to sense Omega-xis lately either. It was 2 days since you regained consciousness in that fight with him, and he was gone. His frequency. It just vanished. The other FMians are going to wonder where he is, and they will probably try to destroy the town." A female voice said. "Until he gets back, it will be our job to stop them. Or at least hold them off. You should call your manager saying that something has come up, and you won't be able to hold any concerts until further notice."

"He's gonna ask why, or at least what it is." The girl said.

"You told me your mother died right?" A nod. "What about your father?"

"Haven't seen him since my mother passed." The girl said.

"Any other family, Sonia?" The female voice, Lyra, asked.

Sonia looked at the guitar. "Say it's a family matter and that he shouldn't intrude?"

"He probably won't buy it, but that's his problem. The guy's a royal jerk." Lyra replied.

"Agreed. So, something family related came up, and I went to investigate it. Until I find out the truth behind it all, no events that require my presence will happen with me there?" Sonia stated.

"That's basically it." Lyra stated.

"I'll call him." She did and explained it to him. "Sorry, but this is personal, not business. I need to find out for sure, and you can't help me out there. So stay out of it, and let the public know that no new concerts are coming up until further notice, as my full attention has to be on the task at hand." She hung up right then and there.

"Get some sleep, Sonia. You'll need it for tomorrow." Lyra said, as Sonia nodded off.

-Dreamscape-

Sonia found herself on top of a mountain face. "Where am I?"

"You're standing on the Hokage Monument, in Konohagakure." A voice said behind her. She immediately turned around.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jared Uzumaki." he replied. "I have some information you might want to know about, but this message may be delayed, since it was to only show itself when you sleep, and only once."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't have to trust me. I know that Trust is earned." He paused. "Then again, you're actually quite lucky you made it here while I was meditating. If not for that, then I wouldn't be able to answer your questions."

"Fine then. What information are you talking about?"

"Megaman is currently here in Konohagakure. It is essentially in another dimension, so you can't find it on a map, if that's what you're wondering. I still don't know how he got here, but it is for this reason I'm helping him out. I know his abilities, and I know about the Denpa Henkan. The next time you see him, he will work differently than he did before. That is due to the interference by my friends, and myself. I intend on telling him who you are Sonia Strumm. Or should I say, Harp Note."

Sonia tensed. "If I were truly your enemy I would've killed you without saying a word. You can die here. You also wish to know of Megaman's true identity, do you not?" Jared asked.

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"Who he is under the mask. I intend on telling him who you are, so the two of you can work together, human form, or Denpa Warrior. He'll be back, but he'll be leaving the Andromeda Key with me. You should ask Lyra about that." Jared said as he walked beside her to look at the village. "His training here will far exceed that of the usual FMian, which Omega-xis isn't."

Sonia sent a shocked glance his way. "How could he not be an FMian?"

"He was raised as an FMian, but is actually an AMian. The 3 satellites, Pegasus, Dragon, and Leo, are the physical attributes of the AM Sages, which represent Pegasus Magic, Dragon Sky, and Leo Kingdom respectively. He fuses with a boy by the name of Geo Stelar. Whether Geo is unconscious in your dimension while his soul roams here, or his body has gone missing there, while it is here, I am not entirely sure."

Jared then turned towards her. "Until he gets back, it's up to you to defend earth from the FMians. You and Lyra both."

"Why us?" Sonia asked. "We're nothing compared to him."

"Not quite." Jared said. "When I send you back, you will know of a few more techniques we call Jutsu here. Though I am not particularly familiar with the Predation System, I do know you can use it to perform Jutsu, as I not only have seen it done, but have done so as well. There will be wind Jutsu, mainly, since I know a lot of them. However, there will also be a few sound based Jutsu, which you may favor. I suggest you keep those under wraps, unless you run into Gemini Spark. The Andromeda Key is safe with me, just don't tell the FMians, aside from Lyra, that you know where it is. I've worked out a plan to get him back, but the complications lie in the strength of the Battle Card. We will be sending him back in his Denpa Warrior form. For now that's all you need to know."

"I have one more question." Sonia stated. "Is there a way to force them to undo a Denpa Henkan?"

"There are several ways. One is to rough them up so badly that it forces them to leave due to damage." Jared said. "The other is only if the host's emotions are at high levels. It will affect the Denpa Henkan."

Sonia looked at him in confusion. "The latter can be several cases. One in particular would be one of your fans. Should they become possessed by an FMian you could sing one of your songs, and that would catch him off guard. From there, trap him, and hit him hard. The Denpa Henkan is still forced off, but knowing the enemy's host is not something that would be easy. Geo's been here for a week now. I'm not sure how long has passed since he disappeared on your end, but he's going to be here for probably another month."

"It's only been a day since his Frequency went missing. It's been 3 days since Megaman knocked me back into my senses." Sonia stated.

"Well that gives me a good sense of the time difference." Jared smiled at her. "Well, if you hear anything from a few people, they are with me. Their names are Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Haku Koori, and Sakura Haruno. There is another one, and he's more likely to come to you than the others. His name is Airgod."

"An FMian?" Sonia asked.

"No." Jared replied. "He's not even a Denpa Life Form. AM or FM. I have found a way to convert his Spiritual Energy into Denpa Energy, and believe me, he has a shitload, and do that to perform a Denpa Henkan. Sakura happens to be my girlfriend, so I won't be making any move on you, in case you were wondering." He paused. "There are no FMians in this dimension at the moment. 4 AMians, yes. Omega-xis is one, there are also copies of the AM Sages here as well. Sasuke, Haku, and Sakura hold them. They hold Leo, Pegasus and Dragon respectively."

Sonia nodded. "I've got nothing else to say or ask."

"That's good. For a second there, I though you'd ask something I don't know the answer to." He paused again. "One more thing before I send you back to your own dream. I have been working on a Battle Card for Geo to use. This will be a unique Battle Card, and only he can use it. In addition, he can only do so as Megaman. There are other limitations as well."

"Such as?"

"He can only fire it 3 times per Denpa Henkan. The effects don't stack, and it only works for those where the host is fighting for control. There is one case that I know for a fact that it will work in either form. It is the one that matches Wolf completely. His name is Damien Wolfe." Jared named off the others that would normally force the Denpa Henkan and with who. "Do you know why I am telling you this?"

"So I can find out how to reverse it when I get back?"

Jared nodded. "That's not all, though. It is also so you can keep an eye on them, in case there is an FMian nearby. This is a safety precaution, in case you didn't know. I will be telling Geo the same thing before he goes back. I can only hope that everything is alright when we send him back, but saying nothing will go wrong will make something go wrong." Jared paused.

"Sorry, got a little sidetracked."

"Happens to all of us." Sonia stated.

"True as that is, it's dangerous in my line of work. Losing focus on the battle, or the mission, will get you killed. That's another thing I intend on teaching him. What you're doing is dangerous, no doubt. However, you have the ability to perform well. Use it." Jared stated.

"You done?"

"Unless you have something else to ask." Jared replied. Sonia shook her head. "Then this is it. Hopefully, I'll see you again." Sonia nodded, as she was encased in a Jade Green light.

00000x00000

That's the end of it.

Before you ask questions about this chapter, here's a little Q&A for you.

1: Will something go wrong while sending him back?

More likely than not, yeah. Murphy's Law states when something can go wrong, it will.

2: Will there be a sequel?

The answer to this question is actually quite obvious.

3: Why the sudden Change? This is becoming a bit of a crossover.

I did not foresee that happening, so you know. One thing leads to another, and before you know it, you're where you're going, and you didn't even realize that's where you were going.

Personally, I'm blaming my OC for that. It's either that or my hands, but my hands have taken a shitload of verbal abuse already.

4: Will Naruto kill Madara before the sequel?

Not likely. He will at the end of it all, but he won't be doing so in Konohagakure. Heck, the way things are going, I'd bet that he's not going to die in the Elemental Countries. Refer to chapter 8 for the reason I came to this conclusion.

5: In regards to Question 4, wouldn't that be a bad area to be in?

For them, maybe. Remember, Madara may be powerful, but he doesn't know anything of the other dimensions. Jared still has an advantage over him. That is in knowledgeable of multiple Dimensions, and Konohagakure is basically his base of operations at the moment.

There is little to nothing else that can be said there, without spoilers that may not come to fruition.

So that's all for now, folks!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, so get over it.

**Chapter 16**

Naruto, Geo, and Sasuke have started summoning toads. It took 2 days for Naruto to get it down, and have one that was about 4 feet tall.

Sasuke was having some trouble, but got it down pretty quick. Almost 4 days.

Geo was about to leave for his other training, with Haku and Jared.

Jiraiya was looking at the 3. "Well, I can't say I'm happy with your progress Geo."

"Give me a break. I've only been using Chakra for a week, at most."

"If you've only been using chakra for a week, you wouldn't have this much control over it, much less the reserves for what you've done. Try again." Jiraiya retorted.

"He's serious, Pervy Sage." Naruto stated. "He's only been aware of Chakra for the same amount of time he's been in the Elemental Countries. That is: 1 week. Before that, he used something similar, but it isn't Chakra."

"It's called Denpa Energy, and he's got a shitload." Sasuke stated. "He's got about 2 tails worth, Bijuu terms, of Denpa Energy."

"I don't have that much, do I?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, it would be impossible for him to control it to that extent." Jiraiya stated.

"He can, and he does. He's got as much Denpa Energy as the Nibi no Bakeneko has Chakra." Naruto stated. "I know this for a fact, because I had several people check him out. The Medical Ninja are saying he has Bijuu level Chakra Reserves. He doesn't. It's all Denpa Energy, and experience as a Denpa Warrior. With the Kyuubi as a witness for the Nibi, we've got a confirmation on both ends. The only trouble he's having is converting the Denpa Energy to Chakra. We do so the opposite way."

"I'll buy. How are they the same, yet different?" Jiraiya asked.

"They are the same in definition. Different in feeling, and flow. They are both the life force of someone, however, Denpa Energy is not common in humans, period. As such, it could easily be mistaken as Chakra." Naruto stated.

"I see, go on."

"He's got experience with the Denpa Energy, since he's a Denpa Warrior, but is still human. It's like me being a Jinchuuriki. I have access to an energy that is not common in full blood humans." Naruto stated.

"That's because the Kyuubi has a different energy source. Youki."

"Denpa Energy is the same way." Naruto retorted. "Youki is used by Hanyous, Demons, and Jinchuuriki. Denpa Energy is used by Denpa Life Forms, or Denpa Ningen. The 3 of us fall under Denpa Ningen. I also fall under Jinchuuriki. That's something else you should remember."

Jiraiya waited for a second and nodded. "I should tell the Hokage about this."

"The only reason you know is because my father was your student. Besides, the two of them have other training to attend to." Naruto glared at him. "The Sandaime knows of it, to an extent. That's all he's allowed to know, since few Ninja could ever use it. Ki has already come out of the closet."

Jared landed right next to them. "Geo, are you ready to go?"

"Hey, Jared." Sasuke stated.

"I know, Sasuke. I'm going to be taking you there after I'm done here. Geo, head to the North Gate when you're ready. I'm going to put you through a lot more than even Omega-xis would bother with, but you understand the circumstances, correct?" Geo nodded to him.

"Naruto, you're staying here." Jared stated. "Train, Relax, go on a date, whatever. Just make sure you're ready when the time comes." Jared then paused. "Also, see where we stand with the deal. If it is not done within the next week, then do not proceed until after the finals. It will take 2 weeks to get used to it, if I'm correct."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but then heard the Kyuubi.

"_**He's right, Kit. It would take someone else about 3 and a half weeks at best. For you, it would take 2 weeks of constant practice. If you don't train for the next 3 days, you'll be ready then."**_

_'Got it.'_

"Alright, Sasuke. Grab on." Jared said, before Sasuke grabbed his left shoulder. "Try showing Jiraiya the improved version of your seal, and what it would look like when finished." He put two fingers to his head and left.

"What does he mean by new seal?" Jiraiya asked.

"We upgraded it to allow the Kyuubi a little freedom, but he can't get that far due to the Reaper Death Seal keeping the leash on him. What's more is, he doesn't have a physical body, so he can't really touch anyone but me like that, anyway." Naruto explained.

"Let me see it." Jiraiya said, though his voice sounded a little childish.

"Eager, I see." Naruto stated. He pulled up his sleeve, and the seal showed itself. "I had it moved, that way this would work out the way I use it. The seal, to anyone else's knowledge, is on my navel. Jared and I are the only ones that truly knows he's really on my right forearm."

The seal itself looked to be the shape of a fox with the Kanji for "Denpa Seal" above it. It was about halfway between the wrist and elbow. "This seal allows the Kyuubi to come out, but as a Denpa Life Form. Not AMian, not FMian. It is still the Kyuubi, but being a Denpa Life Form allows us to perform something else, which Geo can also do. Jared can do it. Heck, all of Team 9 can do so. Jounin included. Sasuke Uchiha and Haku Koori are the only other ones in the village that can, and only 3 of them have an original Denpa Life form, aside from Geo, and they are all AMians."

"How do you know the Kyuubi will not try and break out while it is like this?" Jiraiya asked.

"How do you know he won't?" Geo asked, smirking. "I've already talked to him, and quite honestly, the way you portray him, is not what I saw. What I saw, was not a mindless beast, but a being filled with regret."

Jiraiya glared at him. "What makes you think that?"

Naruto glared at Jiraiya. "Because, unlike others, he sees things the way they truly are. He didn't see me as a monster like the majority of this village. He saw me as me, and the Kyuubi as a being that regrets decisions he has made. He even turned down the offer of the Kitsune Contract, saying he has no need for it, and would rather go for toads."

Jiraiya's glare lessened. "I wouldn't believe anything that fox says. It will bring you nothing but trouble."

"We'll see." Naruto stated, as he perked up at hearing something over the link. "Blackmail. I'm out." Naruto went out in a flash of several colors.

"Frequency change in normal state. Why am I not surprised?" Geo asked no one in particular.

"Frequency Change?"

"Denpa Ability. I was told its similar to your Shunshin, but some can use it well enough in battle. Jared is one such person, as is Hinata." Geo explained, making Jiraiya nod. "I think I should work on changing my Denpa Energy to Chakra before I try this again. It should make it easier to preform." Geo said, before walking off.

"That would be a good idea, and I hope you can learn how to with ease." Jiraiya stated.

-Residential District-

Sakura walked into her house, and sat down in front of her mother with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Sayuki asked.

"I have a question. It's... personal." Sakura replied.

"I'm all ears."

"Well... I kind of want to know how you'd feel if I gave Jared... you know... _that_."

"He didn't..."

"No, he hasn't," Sakura cut her off, resulting in a sigh. "but I want him to." Her mother tensed up at this revelation. _'Am I hearing things?'_

"Why are you asking me this?"

"His parents are busy, Naruto is training, so it was either Kushina or you, and I figure you would be better off knowing. It also ties into another question."

Sayuki paused for a second to digest what her daughter was telling her. "What is that other question?"

"The question is: How can I do it without it looking like rape. He's not fond of rapists. He never has been."

"He likes people skirting around a topic about as much as rapists." A voice said behind her.

Sakura pulled a Kunai and turned, only to find Naruto. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, but you know I'm right. You know him better than even I do." Naruto stated.

"How long were you listening?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Here or through the link?" Naruto asked.

Sakura took that moment to face palm. Naruto had to force back his chuckle. He then continued. "In all honesty, he's wanted that since Wave. I could tell by his Aura."

Sakura and Sayuki stared at him. The former spoke first. "That long?"

"Longer if he hid it, and I wouldn't put it past him to do so." Naruto replied. "He always said my will couldn't be moved by a god. His is stronger than mine."

Sayuki then spoke. "Two questions. Why didn't he act on it? And how can you read Auras."

Naruto paused for a moment. "In order: He probably doesn't want to hurt her. He has a lot of respect for women, and even more for her. As for the second question, I've been trained to seek out a specific Life force, and even interpret it. He has the same ability, but he doesn't do so with Sakura, for some reason."

Sakura sighs. "That sounds like him." Her tone was low, but not dangerous. "You think you could tell him that?"

"No." Sakura glared at him. "If anyone tells him something like that, it should be you." Her glare lessened. "Think on that, and let him know when he gets back, since he just left with Geo and Haku." Naruto then starts dissolving into wind.

"_Think about it."_ A voice similar to Naruto's stated after he dissolved completely.

Sakura and Sayuki looked at each other. "Think I should let his parents know you want to talk to him after he gets back?" Sayuki asked, a smirk on her face.

"MOM!" Sakura ran out the door, a blush on her face. She ran into someone the moment she got outside. "Ouch... Sorry about that." She looked at who it was.

"You mother say something embarrassing again?" Jared asked, shocking her.

"I thought you had just left with Geo."

"What? And not say goodbye?" Jared raised an eyebrow.

Sakura chuckled at that. "Sorry, I just heard from Naruto you left."

Jared then whispered into her ear. "I'm only a Shadow Clone, so you know. The original is already long gone by now."

Sakura sighed at that. "Probably the best I'll get for now." Sakura sighed.

"It would've been better had I gone for the Pyre Clone, but I don't intend on using that right now. Not unless it's actually needed." Jared shrugged. "I'm good for a few hours at least, so if you want to talk about something, you're welcome to say something about it."

Sakura looked at him, and then looked up towards the Hokage Monument. "There is something... but I think it's best that others don't hear this." Jared looked at her, then where she was looking at. He nodded, and they both jumped up and went over there.

"Alright, what's up?" Jared asked. Sakura took that moment to ask him about her dilemma. Jared sighed. "What do you want me to say?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"If you wanted to do that so much, why didn't you ask? You know I would've done so if it were you." Jared told her. "Also, knowing Naru, he'd probably use it against you some time in the future... unless you act on his advice. He'd probably tell me if you didn't do so soon."

"Do you think we should wait for that, or...?" Sakura trailed off.

"I think it would be better if I had used a different clone. Then we could have done so right now... not really right here, but you get what I mean." Jared sighed. "The first thing I'm gonna do when I get back is find you. That's a promise."

"You don't promise that often." Sakura pointed out.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." Jared replied. "When I dispel, the original will get my memories after a few seconds. He won't forget what you've said, or that promise. I don't intend on leaving you hanging, but a Shadow Clone, such as myself, would not last long in one session, leading to a lack of what it entails. I can't perform it. Not like this." Jared paused. "and I regret not sending the Pyre Clone. That one would have lasted until I dispel it. Too bad a Shadow Clone can't make one. It would dispel before it completed the technique."

Sakura sighed, leaning her head on her shoulder. "Why not come close? I'm sure you can hold out that long."

Jared sighed. "I wish I could... I seriously hate the way my brain works sometimes. So smart, yet so stupid."

Sakura giggled at that. "You blame your brain for that?"

Jared chuckled at that. "Kind of stupid, but yeah." They both calmed down. "Anyway, I'll send you a Kitsune with a message every few days. Let you know how I'm doing, you know. You could use the same thing to keep me updated."

"Why not send Dragon Sky?" Sakura asked.

"Because we're training him to use his Denpa Energy as Chakra. We do the reverse, but we know how to convert them both ways." Jared stated. "He's not going to be using the Denpa Henkan for anything but travel. Plus, I'm also working on a Battle Card for him to use."

"What are you planning on doing for it?"

"A Cannon that will purify an FMian, and give the host control over the body. The way I see it, there's a limit somewhere, and I've found some of them. It only fires 3 times, and then disperses. In addition, I had a second one made, but that one didn't manifest, meaning it can only be used once, per Denpa Henkan. 3 shots. That's all he's got with it. It will only work properly if it hits, and if the FMian and the Host are fighting for control, then it would be a bit easier." Jared stated. "I think I'll call it the Spirit Cannon."

"Good name." Sakura replied. "You think we could use that?"

"I don't really see the point. We're staying here for the time being. If I leave, I'd want you there with me. Naruto would also be coming, if you-know-who is still at large. I made a promise, and I don't break my promises. I will help him to the end." Jared stated, before tensing. "Looks like its time to dispel. He's going to meditate. The link won't work that easily. Not the way we're training. Summons are the best bet." Sakura nodded. "You will always be my angel, Sakura." They kissed, and he went poof.

_'Jared. I will be there when you need me.'_ Sakura thought.

-3 days later-

Naruto was meditating. He was pulled to the seal.

"**Naruto, it's time for the Second Phase."**

"You were right when you said it would take 3 days. Where do you think we should do this? I know for a fact it wouldn't be a good idea to do so anywhere near the village."

"**You should use the Denpa Henkan to go to a deserted island. One far away from the Elemental Countries. It's best that no one knows what you are doing for now."**

"I'll have to let Jiji know about this."

"**Just say that you're leaving the village to train for the finals. He should understand."**

"And what if he doesn't? I know for a fact he'd want an ANBU watching over me. I'm like a grandson to him, but it's also because I'm a Jinchuuriki. It's to appeal to the damned council. A lot of them still don't like me."

Kyuubi looked at him. **"I know, but tell him that the one that is going to train you cannot enter the village due to security reasons, and that its best if he doesn't know who it is."**

"He's going to want answers. You've been with me long enough to know that."

"**Doesn't you mother know about this?"**

"Yeah she... You think I should tell him to ask her?"

"**Tell him to tell her that you're going for Phase 2, and that includes training."**

Naruto looked in thought. "You know, that might work."

"**If it doesn't, then just do what you normally do."**

"You mean do what I do best."

"**Wing it."**

They both laughed at that. "Alright, let's get to it."

He left the Mindscape, and went to the Hokage.

-Hokage's office-

Sarutobi sighed as he finished the paperwork on his desk. _'It won't be long before more paperwork comes in.'_ There was suddenly a knock on the door. "Come in."

Naruto walked in through the door. "Jiji, I need to leave the village for a bit of training."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you do this here?"

"It has to deal with you-know-who. My mother would know why, as would Jared, so if either of them ask, tell them I went for Phase 2. I should be back by the time the finals start."

"You do realize I'd need to have ANBU follow you, right?"

"We both figured that." Naruto stated, confusing Sarutobi. "I know the reasons for that as well. It's best if the ANBU don't follow me."

"And why is that?"

"Because where I'm going would normally take months to get there. I'm going to be there within seconds, but I wouldn't be able to take the ANBU with me like that." Naruto stated. "Just know that there is nothing for you to worry about. Not yet, anyway."

Sarutobi sighed. "How do you propose I explain this to your mother? Or Hinata, for that matter?"

"She already knows about Phase 2, but not about Phase 3, which is the actual training I'm going to do. My mother should explain it to Hinata."

Sarutobi sighed. "Fine. You must be back before the Finals. If I find that you are late for it, you will not be in good standing with the village."

"I'm only in good standing with them thanks to Jared and my mother." Naruto countered. "Don't worry, I plan on getting back the second I can."

Sarutobi nodded. Naruto jumped out the window, muttered something, and went out in a flash of light. It wasn't Hiraishin, either.

-with Sasuke-

Sasuke was currently holding his Sword. His Sharingan was not active, however, his eyes had a Green glow around the edges of the irises.

"**You are progressing highly well, Sasuke. And without Sharingan, no less."**

"I can't rely on it all the time, can I?" Sasuke asked the spider. "Still, the Mako Energy, as you call it, is doing more than just giving me Chakra."

"**What do you mean?"**

"I've been monitoring my own Chakra flow during this time. The Mako Energy is increasing the levels the longer I'm here, and it even travels into the sword."

"**I am not surprised at that."** The spider told him. **"That sword is already enhanced with Mako Energy. It's no surprise that it would use it as well."**

"I can actually feel the Mako Energy crystallizing in my arm and the sword. I'm not sure why, though."

The spider tensed. **"Is the sword speaking?"**

"Not really, no."

"**When it does, listen intently. Mako Energy the crystallizes becomes something known as Materia, and it will tell you which ones are in there."**

"What about the ones in my arm?"

"**I cannot say for sure. All I know is, the ones in the sword will have a separate medium, which you could speak to. The ones in your arm don't."**

Sasuke nodded, and got back to training.

-with Hinata-

Hinata sighed, as she was standing in front of her father. She had been learning politics from him for a long time, but only recently had she been advising him on Clan matters.

"So, Hinata. What do would think about this particular action?" Hiashi asked, showing a piece of paper.

"Not good enough." Hinata stated. "You, of all people, should know that our clan's Taijutsu is feared, but the main problem is the lack of variety. We would need another Taijutsu style implemented into ours, or go for something similar, yet different."

"What exactly do you propose?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"By adding a few bouts of randomness, as Naruto would put it, into our style, instead of making it so rigid that adaptation is close to impossible would make things even better. Jyuuken has been used for too long, and hasn't changed during all that time. It's gotten predictable to some of the more observant of foes. What we need is to add in some of the most unlikely moves for our style, and make it a new style."

Hiashi looked at her, and she continued. "The reason the Uzuken was feared was because of the unpredictability it showed. Users of that Taijutsu rarely, if ever, lost in a full on Taijutsu fight. I've gotten Naruto to teach me a bit of the old Uzuken, and have recently started applying it into the Jyuuken, due to me being a Burai. I actually need a way to differentiate myself from the clan, because of the Murian blood within me. It is because of this, I've been working on a few other Taijutsu styles that no Hyuuga of the past would practice."

"I doubt you'd be willing to give those secrets to the Clan." Hiashi stated.

"You're right. I have no intentions of doing so." Hinata paused. "However, I have made some progress with it. I have gone for several styles, none of which are completely mastered, nor will they be. I've been implementing the Jyuuken into each one, and making it so that any hit, light or hard, could be fatal."

"Will you let us know if one could compliment the Jyuuken enough to make it seem identical, so we can implement it?"

"I have found 2 so far, but those aren't really confirmed." Hinata replied. "I've been working with Naruto and Jared, trying to figure out which ones have the best potential for this, and I still have a few more to go through. Remember, I also have other training to get to."

"I know, and I don't expect it to be that easy to master." Hiashi told her. "You remember how the Clan reacted when you came in with Naruto?"

"Before the teams, or after the acceptance?"

"The acceptance."

"How could I forget?" Hinata smiled. "Their expressions were priceless."

-Flashback-

_Hinata and Naruto had just walked into the Hyuuga Council room._

"_I believe you said you wanted to talk to us?" Naruto stated, quite bluntly._

_The elders had bit their lip at the disrespect. "Yes, we have." One of them stated._

"_Hinata Hyuuga has done things most would seem impossible. Especially considering her mother..."_

"_Save it." Naruto interrupted. "I already know full well what happened to Hikari Hyuuga. I am even aware of the slight poisoning that was used. Of course, it was only after her death that I could find out, but I found out regardless. To think that her own family would try to kill her..."_

"_So, you were already aware of that?" One of them stated, shock barely visible in his voice. He only got a nod. "Then we would not only welcome you as an Honorary Hyuuga..."_

"_If it means I have to adopt your Arrogant and pride-stricken ways, then no thank you." Naruto interrupted. "I have no use for arrogance. In fact, it is one of the many reasons that Hinata is the only Hyuuga that I actually trust. Even if only a little."_

"_Naruto!" Hinata shouted._

"_I'm only stating a fact here." He replied. "You know I hate arrogance more than anything else... okay, maybe except one thing, but that still means I should make it known."_

"_I was aware of that." Hiashi stated. "In fact, I almost expected you to interrupt him at that very point." The rest of the Elders tensed. "It looks like the elders all owe me for that little bet."_

_Naruto smirked evilly. "Hiashi, you are one sly dog." He paused. "But I'm getting half of it."_

_The elders sighed at this. "Naruto Uzumaki, we have also seen what you have done with our Heiress, and wish to know something."_

"_You can ask, but you might not get an answer." Naruto replied._

"_How did you manage to make her so strong? Before your interference she was weaker than anyone else we could pit against her. How is it you could do something we could not?"_

_Naruto contemplated this. "It helps that she thinks highly of me, but that's not the only reason, nor is it the main reason." He paused. "What you did was not make her stronger, but weaker. By weakening her resolve, you weakened her mind. In doing so, you crush her self-confidence. That was the reason she was weak. It was your fault to begin with. That's one major point." He paused._

"_The next point you should know about happens to be the fact that the Jyuuken is not the style that suits her. It never has been. In time she could have gotten it, but it still wouldn't feel right for her."_

"_And how did you overcome this?"_

"_By teaching her ways to get around the limitations." Naruto stated. "My cousin Jared and myself both know how to see the unseen. Aside from those two, there are things hidden behind the unseen, and we can see that. After this was found out, we saw that the only way to get her to progress with the Jyuuken period was for her to come up with a branch of it. One that complimented her form and style. It is still Jyuuken, in a sense, but also not the same Taijutsu you use it as."_

"_You modified it?" Hiashi asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_If she had stuck with the original Jyuuken, she would never be this good." Naruto stated, shocking everyone in the room. "The only reason she can use it the way she does is because it not only compliments her best points, but also covers her weak points."_

_The Elders stared at him in shock. Naruto was getting a lot of pleasure seeing the expressions on their faces, as was Hinata and Hiashi. "Her best points revolve around her speed and flexibility. What you use is too rigid for her. It would've ended up with her either dead, or otherwise harmed beyond repair. I wasn't going to take that chance and helped her find a new way to implement the Jyuuken. One that suits her perfectly. What you see her use is the result."_

"_Please elaborate why you would modify the most dangerous Taijutsu style in Konohagakure." One of them stated, fury in his voice._

_However, the fury was noted yet ignored. "Why are there specialists in any given field? It's where they excel at. The way you fight is not much different. You need to find out where your strengths lie, and use those to your advantage. At the same time, you must implement them to cover your weak points." He paused to gauge reactions. "In addition, Taijutsu is merely a weapon, as is Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. You can have a weapon, but does that mean you know how to use it? And even if you know how to use it, do you have the ability to use it? Does it complement your strengths? Does it make your weaknesses weaker? This is true, even for something that is deadly." he paused to sigh._

"_You can have a tool. You can know how to use it. But if you don't have the ability to use it, it will end up with you getting hurt, or worse. _That_ is why the Usual Jyuuken doesn't work with her. _That_ is why she had to develop her own version. Those are all questions to think about, and I have done so myself, as well. Genjutsu is not my style, though I am proficient at it. My massive reserves of Chakra is something that would normally take Genjutsu off my roster. I'm a powerhouse, with more Chakra than the Element Countries has people. Hinata is already informed of the reason why, so you know, as she has talked with said reason."_

_Hinata nodded to confirm it. "I have been working to the bone with Chakra Control, since that is the subsequent reason why Genjutsu was never my forte. With my insane amount of Chakra, my control was shot down. For lack of a better word: It was fucked up."_

"_Then how were you able to teach her control?" one of them asked, thinking he got Naruto._

"_Because the control I helped her gain is not with Chakra." There went that idea. "No, I helped her control her emotions. She would show it when she could, but when it would only hinder her progress, she is able to suppress it enough to go through with her task. That is the control I taught her. That's also the only reason she would ever come close to hitting her father with anything. It's because she is suppressing her own emotions. I have to suppress them for various reasons, but one in particular has to do with a Fox."_

_The Elders were silent, as they were looking at each other. They all nodded, confusing Hiashi, Hinata and Naruto. "How would you feel being married to Hinata Hyuuga?"_

_The 3 went wide eyed. Hiashi didn't expect this out of them._

"_You would do this for someone whose Clan is one that hates arrogance above all else?" Naruto paused. "both of them?" That sent everyone but Hiashi and Hinata for a loop._

"_You are apart of 2 clans?"_

"_Yes, and only I am allowed to say anything on it. You all know my mother is of the Uzumaki Clan, and they frown on arrogance. My father did so as well. There were few things he hated, and arrogance was one of them."_

"_We have decided it will be done should you wish it... but what is your other clan?"_

"_That is to remain unknown until I am a Chuunin, or my father appears." Naruto told them. "Although, I can give you a hint. Picture me at about 20 years old, in the standard Jounin uniform, without the Whisker marks. What you get: Is my father. Figure that out, and you also figure out why I learn so fast. I learn faster than him. Shadow Clones make it even faster."_

_The Hyuugas in the room were thinking, before shock set into their faces. "Now you see why? My father could convince anyone. My mother has more determination than the Sandaime has back hair. I should know..." He shivered at that last part. "Add in a prank king, who is also a Guardian of the Forests and Fire Country, you have the perfect person for this."_

_The Hyuuga Elders saw the value in him instantly. "However, I will not be adopting the arrogance of this clan, nor would I want any of my children branded with your Caged-Bird seal. I already have a safer replacement, anyway, and will be placed at birth, no matter the order they come out. All of them will have it, and it cannot be used to to kill them off, either. It will also stop any Curse marks from being placed on them, meaning the Caged-Bird Seal will not take effect if it does get placed on them."_

_Everyone, aside from Hinata was shocked at this. "This seal is modified from an old storage seal, along with a few other seals from the Uzumaki Clan that I broke down and reassembled. The result happens to be a total of 15 seals. One of which is an improved version of the Reaper Death Seal used on the Kyuubi. It has been tested out, and it has been shown to work."_

_The Elders all looked shocked. "There is also another feature that I found out with that very seal, and it takes so much chakra, that only a Jinchuuriki can use it to seal anything, especially a Bijuu. However, what I'd use for this, will seal any bloodline and Jutsu upon death. I even had my cousin test it out against the Sharingan. Even with the handsigns, Sasuke Uchiha is unable to copy a Jutsu that is possible for him to learn. Kakashi Hatake already knew it, but he was able to copy it from Kakashi who didn't have it. Not Jared, who had the seal."_

_Hiashi nodded. "That is some nice handiwork. Why did you come up with it?"_

"_My main target is someone who has defied the laws of nature. He also has a Sharingan, and was reported to be killed. You should know this for a fact, Hiashi, as I know Jared already told you."_

"_That he did. I still can't believe he's your main target."_

"_I have the Guardian of the Forests within me. Jared has a Protector of the Spirits within him. It's only natural that we'd want the bastard dead. Kyuubi has agreed to this as well."_

_The Elders were surprised, but this was a smaller amount than everything else. "We would still like you to marry her, even if she is no longer a part of the Hyuuga Clan. The Uzumaki Clan and Hyuuga Clan will have an alliance formed with the marriage. If you wish, the Namikaze can be added onto it."_

"_As for the Namikaze, that remains to be seen, as I would have to wait for a second opinion, first." Naruto replied. "If you want an alliance with the Uzumaki Clan, with me as the catalyst, you'd have to talk to the Clan head, which happens to be my mother: Kushina Uzumaki."_

_The Elders nodded, as he made some good points. "There is only one more condition to this particular alliance, should she accept this, as it would be mutually beneficial."_

"_And what would that be?" The oldest one there asked._

"_Hinata will function as a Clan head adviser. Jared Uzumaki and myself know how things should be run, and have basically drilled it into her. Thinking inside one set mind will only make one predictable. Switching your thought process, or strategy often, which is something she knows how to do, is one of the best ways to remain unpredictable. Correct me if I'm wrong, but a Ninja cannot be predictable, lest he get himself killed."_

_The council took that moment to silence themselves. "It will be done as you say." The Elders stated._

_Hiashi inwardly smirked. "Is it possible for you to tell us the name of your supposed target?"_

"_I could, but you'd think I was lying, so I won't bother." Naruto stated. "Any more questions?"_

-Flashback, KAI!-

Hiashi and Hinata snickered at the memory. "That was a good day." Hiashi commented.

"Yeah. Just remembering it is funny." Hinata added, she then noticed that Naruto was nowhere in the area. "What happened to Naruto? He doesn't seem to be in the village."

"Your Byakugan isn't active." Hiashi pointed out.

"That's not how I normally find him." Hinata countered. "The Byakugan has a few weaknesses, and if he were in Wave country I could sense him from here. He's obviously extremely far away. Just search for the Kyuubi, and I find him."

"So, you find the Kyuubi, you find him? Isn't that hard to do if it's sealed?"

"Not really. I've recently been able to sense more and more of the Kyuubi's Life force, and it's started to overlap Naruto's. I search for the Kyuubi, odds are likely that Naruto's in that area. I can't sense either of them. I can't seem to contact them through our mental link, either."

_'Hinata, you should ask his mother what happened. I have a feeling that she knows.'_ Solo told her.

_'Alright, then.'_ "Sorry dad, I've got some things to do."

-with Elisia and Robert-

Elisia and Robert were at a training ground, practicing using their Mecha Summon Gloves. The main thing they were working on was summoning extra magazines and reloading quickly.

"This isn't working that well." Robert stated. "The lag time for the Magazines is too time consuming."

"What if we just change the clip while it's in the slot?" Elisia asked.

She looked at a target, and fired from the hip. One of her gloves was on the Magazine, and started changing it the moment the last clip ran out. It only seemed like there was a brief pause in the fire rate, but it kicked up again just as fast. "Nice. About half a second."

"That's a lot better, so firing from the hip would be a good thing with it, but then there's the matter of the Long Range Sniper Rifles." Robert stated.

She turned to him and smiled. "You and I can handle that. There's no reason for them to do so with very little training." He noticed something different about her eyes the moment he looked into them.

"Uh... what happened to your eyes?" Robert asked.

"What do you mean?"

He took out a mirror. "See for yourself. I don't know the specifics of what I'm looking at."

She took the mirror and found her eyes looked different. The irises were now a Deep Purple, instead of the Sea Green it was before. The Pupil was now slit in 6 directions from the center. One slit was black, another Red, and the Third blue. "What happened to my eyes?" Her voice was strangely calm.

"I don't know, but maybe you should see what they can do." Robert replied.

She decided to look at the Hokage Monument, but noticed something. When she thought she saw someone on Minato's head, she was about to squint before she realized she was zooming in on it.

It was Sakura, and she was depressed. "Why is Sakura so down?" She asked, confusing Robert.

"What do you mean?" Elisia pointed at the Hokage monument. "She's on top of Minato's head. I can tell she's about ready to cry about something."

"I can't see anything like that. How can... your eyes are still active. That means..."

"I can zoom in on something. Like the scope of a Sniper Rifle." Elisia continued. "It looks like I can see... wait is that a zit?"

"What do you mean?" Robert asked.

"Oh, someone just sat down next to Sakura. Hinata, apparently, has a zit right beneath her left eye. It's so small I have to zoom in on it, even if I were 5 feet in front of her, so I don't think she's noticed." Elisia explained.

-with Sakura-

Sakura was in thought. She knew Jared came up here often, if only to think. Naruto as well. She has been up here for an hour now. That was when Hinata dropped in. "Hey, Sakura." She noticed the somber mood. "What's wrong?"

"Just Jared not being here." Sakura replied, a little sad. Hinata sat down next to her.

"You really think you're in love with him?"

"I don't think I am." Sakura stated. "I know I am. And the feeling is mutual. But he's not even in the village right now."

"Neither is Naruto, so I decided to come up here." Hinata stated.

"Come to think about why he left?"

Hinata shook her head. "I already have one idea, and its the only one I believe would make sense given how far out he went. I mean, I could sense Tazuna, and he's currently in Wave. Seems like he's in a bar."

"That sounds like him." Sakura smiled.

"Thing is, I can sense him, but I can't sense Naruto anywhere in the Elemental Countries." Hinata stated. "I gotta thank Jared for honing my Senses. It's helped me find people I know easily. I've found Naruto a lot, but the moment I tried to find him, he was already gone. I even asked his mother about it."

"What did she say?" Sakura asked, suddenly attentive.

"He made a deal with the Kyuubi, if only to keep him safe from extraction. He just got to Phase 2, apparently, and he had to leave the village for that. She even explained it to me." Hinata said, before explaining it. "I just hope he knows what he's doing. It's a deadly gamble."

-Glacier, outside the Elemental Countries-

Naruto was meditating.

-Mindscape-

Naruto was standing in front of the Kyuubi. The gate, when he first saw it only had one tag on it. It said "Seal".

"Alright Kyuubi. Are you sure this will work how we want it to?"

"**I didn't tell you this before, but I'm not quite sure about it myself. I haven't been Regenerating Youki since this deal was struck, unless it was to heal you. You've already gotten 9 tails of Youki added into your own Chakra. If I had any left, then it's highly likely it would fail."**

"Well, we won't know until we try, will we?" Naruto asked.

"**No, I suppose not. Just know that if you are going to die, I'll use my remaining Life Force to let you survive."**

"Are you sure about this?"

"**Kit, are we doing this or what?"**

Naruto chuckled at that. "No turning back."

Naruto walked up to the Gate and grabbed the piece of paper. As he was about to pull it, a hand grabbed his wrist a pulled him back. "The hell?" Naruto yelled. He then noticed who pulled him back. "You know, dad, if you were alive right now, I'd so kill you for that."

"**Kit, don't let him get you pissed off. Remember what usually happens when you do?"**

Naruto calmed down considerably. In between them both stood Minato Namikaze. "I don't know why you'd do that so willingly. This beast is dangerous."

"Everyone else says that." Naruto stated. "Thing is, I've seen differently."

"I think we should take this else..."

"No. We'll have it here." Naruto interrupted him.

"**Kit, he's your father."**

"I know, but what I have to tell him, you'll need to know as well." Naruto told the fox.

Minato looked at them talk, and noticed they were on good terms. _'What is going on here?'_ Naruto and Kyuubi both looked at him, hearing his thought.

"We've been on good terms for years, and Kyuubi want protection from the Akatsuki. Being in here is a bit of protection, however, they will find me."

"**So, being as your son and his Cousin altered your Reaper Death Seal to allow me out certain distances, I even made a Kitsune Contract for the Uzumaki Clan. It's considered a Family Summon, and this is only because Kushina, Naruto, and Jared, all of which are of Uzumaki blood, have gain not only my respect, but also my trust."**

"Why should I trust you with this? I sealed us both in here alongside you." Minato stated. "Not to mention, he should be the only Uzumaki left alive."

"Well, you're wrong on that, dad." Naruto stated. "Mom's alive, and not dependent on the Kyuubi, either. Jared is another Uzumaki, and by a blood test, he not only has the Uzumaki Bloodline, he is actually my cousin on my mother's side."

"I was not aware there is another Uzumaki, but how is your mother alive? When a Bijuu is removed, the host dies."

"I'm well aware of that." Naruto stated. "I even know that doing this is risky, but both mom and Jared see that this could not only help Kyuubi out, but also be beneficial to me. It's a mutual agreement, and have been working towards this for years now."

"Years?" Minato raised an eyebrow. "And how are you aware of this? If I know Hiruzen, he would have stepped up to Hokage, and made it so you would never know of the Kyuubi inside of you."

"I found out when I was 5, almost 6. I talked to him then, since Jared was there since I was 5. He trained me as an Uzumaki. He already knew you were my father when he saw me though, he was forbidden to tell."

"**Doesn't mean I was. He asked Jared about it, and he confirmed it. We told Sarutobi that, as well."**

"The old man was sweating like a pig!" Naruto laughed. Kyuubi had to chuckle.

"Alright then. What is this deal you made?" Minato asked.

"**He won't be able to talk clearly for a bit. He was laughing too hard. I believe your time here is limited, though, so I'll give you the short version."** Kyuubi stated. **"There are a total of 4 Phases to our deal. Phase 1 consists of me turning my Youki into Chakra for him to use. This is the reason it has taken 4 years and 7 months. I have only been regenerating my Youki when it is to heal him of wounds. That is Phase one, in a nutshell."**

"What about Phase 2?"

"**Phase 2 is release. This is only a theory on our end, but the modifications to your seal allows me to leave his body without any harm to either of us, though I can't move more than a certain distance from him. Also, and we tried this out, I came out right in front of the Old Man. He didn't even notice I was there. I wasn't even suppressing my Youki when I did. At that distance, he should've known I was there."** Minato went wide eyed. **"Now here's the theory we came up with. Since I can roam around with the addition to your seal, by getting rid of your piece, he'll still survive, because I am still connected to him. It gives me a bit more freedom, but I am still limited in what I can do."**

"Why would he agree to this?"

"**Even though I'm sealed in him, I don't know the exact reason he wants to help me. I don't think he does, to be honest. Anyway, since that Akatsuki is after the Bijuu, if I were no longer a Bijuu, then that would leave them one Source short. They are after my Youki, but since it is now Purified Chakra, that has the same feel of it as his usual Chakra, they won't be able to tell the difference. They won't be getting my Chakra."**

"I only sealed half of your Chakra." Minato stated.

"**We are both aware of that."** Kyuubi stated. **"I will still be staying with him, even after this is done. We are partners."**

Naruto was finally able to talk. "More like friends."

"**I didn't think we got that far, Kit."**

Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, what Ideas did you have for the Rasengan?"

Minato turned to him. "You can already use it?"

"Yeah, Jared taught it to me." he held out his hand and formed a perfect Rasengan. "We've been adding multiple Chakra Elements to it, but Wind is the most effective for me."

"**That Lava element Rasengan happens to be my favorite."**

"Jared's is the Super Rasengan, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"**If I'm correct, his favorite version is that Orbital Rasengan he created."**

"Wind? Lava?" Minato asked. "What other Elements have you added?"

"So far we've got the 5 Elements into it, and yes I can use them all, but Lightning was the hardest for me."

"**They've also managed to add Lava and Plasma into it."**

"There are also more that require Shape Manipulation at even higher levels." Naruto added.

"That should be impossible. The Rasengan was made to the epitome of Shape Manipulation." Minato told them.

"Well then... This is something I've been working on, since Jared has already perfected it." Naruto held out a hand, and made a Rasengan about 3 Feet in Diameter. "This is the Giant Rasengan."

"That's not increasing the Shape Manipulation."

"**We know. That's not what he's talking about."**

Naruto put his other hand near the Rasengan, and made another one. He activated his Rinnegan. "This is the tricky part." He then swirled the smaller Rasengan around the bigger one, and made another one at another point. He threw that one around the first as well. He did this 3 more times, totaling 5 Rasengan and a Giant Rasengan. "This is the Orbital Rasengan. It can even be thrown, but I can't use it without activating my Rinnegan, as I also need the Gravity Jutsu it allows me to use. Kyuubi, I could use the Dummies in here."

"**On it.**" 5 Target practice dummies appeared in a group. They were positioned in 2 lines, 2 on one side, 3 on the other. Then another one appeared at the end.

"Shinra Tensei!" He threw the Giant Rasengan, the other Rasengan still flying around it. "Orbital Rasengan!"

Each one of the smaller Rasengan hit a single dummy and dispersed, and then the Giant Rasengan hit the far back Target. There was a total of 6 swirling vortexes that started at the position of each Dummy. When they disappeared, there was nothing of any of the Training Dummies.

Minato was flabbergasted. "How did you pull that off?"

"**By combining the Rinnegan Original, Shinra Tensei, with the Orbital Rasengan, he can push it any direction. It's also what allows him to make the other Rasengan orbit the first. Kit, I believe we should get back on topic."**

"Right. Phase 2 is likely to result in me gaining new abilities due to the Kyuubi's Chakra becoming mine. For this reason, Phase 3 is training the new abilities. One of which, we both know is Shape Shifting."

"**It is something anyone who uses Youki constantly can do. Since it was originally Youki, it will give that ability along with a few others. Phase 3 is training those abilities."**

"You said there were 4 Phases. The way I see it, that is the last piece." Minato stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Normally, you'd be right dad." Naruto stated. "Phase 4 is a bit unrelated to the other 3 phases."

"**In short, when we go after his biggest target, that is when Phase 4 kicks in. He and I are going to take him down, in a way Jinchuuriki never thought of before Jared came to him. It ties into the other seal. It's a seal that keeps a Denpa Life form inside of it, but allows it to come out when asked, or needed. One can also do something Jared calls a Denpa Henkan. By getting rid of your seal, but leaving the modification, and we know it works, I am basically turned into a Denpa Life form. Permanently."**

"Is that why Hiruzen never saw you when you came out?" Minato asked.

"**That's my guess. I come out as a Denpa Life Form, and by performing a Denpa Henkan with your son, we fuse, so to speak. It's only until one of us releases it, and he has been proven to keep his own control. His mind is his own, as is mine. This is good for both of us. We're going to kill Madara, by any means necessary. Jared intends to help us out, as he knew who it was before I even said anything on it."**

"We've got several others that can Denpa Henkan, but the numbers are few. Any Jinchuuriki can do so by converting the Youki of the Bijuu to Denpa Energy, and yes we know how to do that, and then perform the Denpa Henkan. Sakura Haruno, Jared's girlfriend, though I think he'd want to propose or something. Sasuke Uchiha, and by the way, he's not that much of a prick like the rest of the Uchiha Clan was... aside from Itachi. He did us a favor getting rid of the Uchiha Clan. Their arrogance was gonna get them killed someday."

"Itachi and Sasuke? Mikoto's sons?" Naruto nodded to his father.

"Itachi is considered a Rogue, since the entire thing was said to be done by an out of control monster. I know the truth, though. Itachi did it on orders."

"Why would Hiruzen give such an order?" Minato was getting ticked off.

"Well, from my understanding, the Old Man never wanted it to happen, but he knew of the Impending Coup Detat. He has lost favor with the Council due to his advanced age. The Elders gave the order, and he was forced to agree with it." Naruto explained

"**If you ask me, the bastards got what they deserved."** Kyuubi added. **"They were too arrogant for their own good."**

Minato looked between them both. "You both seem to agree on that matter."

"Sasuke does as well." Naruto added. "Surprisingly, he wants in when we face off with Madara."

Minato nodded. "I see. I take it you already know of the events that night?"

"Along with who caused it."

"**I should be glad you didn't kill me like I asked."**

"Whoa, whoa whoa, whoa. Back up." Minato stated. "You wanted me to kill you?"

"**Yes. I wasn't even in my right mind. For this reason, I want to kill Madara. And also,"** he paused. **"I'd like to formally thank you for sealing the Guardian of the Land of Fire and Forests. You didn't make my job easy, but you saved it, instead of stopping it. Your son and I will work together on it once Madara is dead."**

"As an added bonus," Naruto started.

"**When Madara is dead, and the Shinigami, as you call him, has his soul, you will be revived."**

"You made a deal with the Shinigami?" Minato shouted. "You'll die when you do!"

"When you've got a friend who's familiar with the Shinigami equivalent of a dimension dimension, you don't have much to worry about. Besides, that guy owes AG. That's why mom is alive. If we can get Madara to die completely, and the Hades has his soul, you will be brought to life. You will also be aged to the same point mom has, if I'm correct."

"Hades?"

"**Hades is a Greek God, similar to the Shinigami."**

"**Not quite."** Another voice said. Everyone turned to him. **"Naruto, you just went for Phase 2, didn't you?"**

"Yeah, AG. We did." Naruto replied.

"**About time. It took, what? 4 and half years?"** Airgod asked.

"Close enough." Naruto stated. "But how did you know?"

"**Did you forget who helped Jared come up with the Denpa Seal?"**

Naruto facepalmed. "Alright, then. What is wrong with what he said?"

"**Hades wants his soul, yes. However, the Shinigami, as you call him, is actually Thanatos. Thanatos is the Reaper of Souls in Greek Mythology. Hades swore on his Immortality that he would not only bring back Naruto's mother, but his father, as well. Mother being immediate, father being revived when Madara is in his hands. I can only imagine what Hades plans on doing to him when he does."**

Minato stared at him. "When did this happen?"

"**That's not important."** Airgod told him. **"What is important, is that you trust that we know what we're doing. Naruto and Jared specialize in Bat-shit Insane plans. They perform them all flawlessly, I might add."**

"**This coming from someone whose Tactical Genius is far above God level. You could combine 20 Nara Clan members, and he'd still outrank them in Battle Strategy."** Kyuubi stated.

Minato was shocked, and it showed. He calmed down quickly, though. "Alright. Normally, I would have taken some time to repair the seal, but I doubt that's necessary."

"No, it isn't." Naruto stated.

"I've already stayed here longer than I anticipated." Minato stated. "How about I give you the location of the specifications for the Hiraishin?"

"Already got it down." Naruto stated proudly. "I've only used it once, and that was in a 3-man combo. The Hiraishin Barrage."

"How?" Minato asked.

"Do you not remember sealing part of your life force into your head back at the village?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Minato blinked twice, then facepalmed. "I'll take that as that yes."

"That's how you found out about me?"

"Actually, I found out about you a bit before. I can only hope we survive long enough to survive the coming invasion. From there, we'll work things out."

"Who's leading it?"

"**The Snake Bastard."** Kyuubi stated. **"They all call him that... Okay, Jared doesn't."**

"Then call him by name, as I think Naruto's is cleaner." Minato stated.

"**True as that is, Jared's is a bit more accurate."** Airgod stated. **"The Pedophilic Snake Bastard: Orochimaru."**

Minato's eyes widened again. He hung his head. "Damn... That does suit the bastard better."

"**Told you, Kyuubi!"** Airgod had his fingers in a V.

"**Ah, shut it!"** Kyuubi roared.

"**Anyway, I should be getting back. Geo's made excellent Progress converting his Denpa Energy to Chakra. His ability to switch between the different uses of each is astounding. When I left, I would've given him 2 hours to be able to switch between the two forms of it faster than the Hiraishin."**

"Has he tried summoning the Toads again, yet?"

"**Not when I left. I'd have to check."** he replied. **"Anyway, Jared will know that you moved for Phase 2, and are going to start Phase 3 within the next 24 hours."**

"Why that long?" Naruto asked.

"**So you can talk to your father." **Airgod left at that point.

"Alright then." Naruto shrugged, before turning to his father. "I'll tell you my life story so far. See what you think." They began recounting the tales of Naruto Uzumaki. It took 10 hours to go through it all. "All of what we said is true."

Minato sighed. "Well, at least you have a family. That's a plus. It means my sacrifice was not completely wasted, as I thought it would be. Although, that Jared doesn't seem to be from the Elemental Countries."

"Try a different Dimension, dad." Naruto stated. "Here's something that no one but the living Uzumakis, both Hemmerichs, and Sakura know about. Even Hinata doesn't know, and I'm engaged with her."

"Then why not tell her?" Minato asked.

"**It's not our right to tell her."** Kyuubi stated.

"He's right, dad. If someone is gonna tell her, it has to be Jared. Sakura knows, because she overheard Jared talking about it. I still don't think his stepfather is going to gain any favor points with him."

Minato nodded. "I see."

"Oh yeah. Something I came across a few days ago." Naruto started.

"**Kit, no. He doesn't need to hear about that, since it doesn't involve you."**

"Oh, come on! You know that's perfect blackmail material!" Naruto stated.

"**True as that is, it is irrelevant to the situation."**

"Now you piqued my interest." Minato said. Kyuubi sighed. **"Fine."**

Naruto held up his fingers in a V. He then turned back to Minato and told him what he found out about Sakura. "Is that great blackmail material, or what?"

"That it is. You intend on using it?"

"Only if necessary." Naruto stated. "I've only done 3 pranks. One to the Uchiha before they were eliminated, one to Elders Koharu and Homura, and once to the Hyuuga clan."

"You pranked the Hyuuga Clan?"

Naruto got a fox grin on his face. "I painted the entire Hyuuga Compound Neon Yellow, Lavender, and added a bit of Blood Red to it."

"**I also added to it, putting Graffiti on the Hyuuga Elder's living quarters."**

"What did you put?" Minato asked, quite eager.

"**Beware the Nekomata. They will annihilate you, should you repeat your actions."**

"That's why they didn't suspect me with that." Naruto stated.

"**You're welcome."**

Minato laughed at that. "And you got away with it?"

"Not caught once. They were searching ANBU for a month, wondering who the hell did that." Naruto grinned. "They stopped searching after that. It was a lost cause. Mom was in on the Elders. Jared was in on all 3."

"My son is a master prankster..." Minato muttered. "Why am I not surprised?"

"**Oh yeah. You want to tell them how you got the Elders?"**

"Why not?" Minato asked.

"Two words: Paint Seals." Naruto stated.

"What do they do?" Minato asked.

"You seal a lot of paint in them, and when released, all the paint is released in a massive splatter."

"**Koharu was in the range of one of them. Homura, not so much."**

"We were in the Old Man's office when she came in, covered in paint." Naruto snickered.

"Ooh. Do tell." Minato stated. Naruto went into the specifics. "That... that's Ingenious."

"I know, right?" Naruto asked.

"What other seals have you come up with?" They talked for hours about seals. Minato started to fade near the end though. "Well, looks like my time is up. I'll see you someday, Naruto. Just know that you've made me proud."

Naruto got up. "Alright, Kyuubi. Let's do this."

"**Finally."** Naruto went up to the seal, and pulled it off, releasing the Kyuubi. Naruto was knocked out of his Mindscape.

-Real world-

Naruto was sent flying backwards into an Ice Cliff. "Ouch."

"Looks like it worked. I'm outside as a Denpa Life Form, and you're still alive." Kyuubi stated, prompting Naruto to turn on his Denpa Vision.

"Sweet." Naruto stated. "Alright, let's start with Shape Shifting, then continue from there."

"Alright." Kyuubi stated. "Let's begin."

00000x00000

That's the end of it.

Next chapter goes into the finals and Invasion.

That's all for now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** For the last time: I don't FUCKING own anything!

**Chapter 17**

It was 3 days until the Finals. Sasuke had just appeared on top of the Fourth Hokage's head in a Blue light. _'Well, I can't say they chose a bad spot.'_

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura stated, showing she was right behind him.

"Hey Sakura." He didn't even turn around. "Waiting for Jared?" She nodded grimly. He sat down. "I'm surprised he's not back yet."

"He's been busy. That's all I know." Sakura stated. It was then that a Fox poofed in, right in front of them.

"**Hello again, Sakura."**

"Kouga. Another message from Jared?"

"**Not this time."** The fox replied. **"Something else has happened, and the Toads also have the information."**

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "Jared's not the type to fall for tricks."

"**It's about both Jared and Naruto. Though Jared said he was on his way back, and would be here in about an hour, something else concerns the Kitsune and Toads. Akatsuki is after them both."**

"Naruto, I would understand. But Jared?" Sakura asked. "If they're after the Bijuu, then shouldn't Jared be alright?"

"**They know he's a Jinchuuriki, but it's throwing them for a loop. There are only 9 Bijuu, which were split from one other. They intend to find out what he's holding. And if it's another Bijuu, then they are going to try to unseal it."**

"He's not sealed in the first place." Sakura stated.

"**What do you mean?"**

"They are bonded, sure. But sealed? Airgod wouldn't have had that. The Denpa seal does not restrict the host." Sakura replied. "He can leave the seal whenever he wants without consequence to Jared. He's not even made of Chakra, as he lacks one thing. It's half of what's made of Chakra. He's a being made of pure Spiritual Energy. Bijuu are made up completely of Chakra. There's a major difference between the two, and they can't see it."

"**Then there's also the fact Naruto has gone under the radar. Not even the Kitsune can find him right now."**

"And I know why." Sakura stated.

"Then why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"**He doesn't seem to be anywhere. It's like he's dead."**

"Considering the fact he's no longer in the Elemental Nations, I'm not surprised." Sakura stated.

"**When was this?"**

"3 days after Jared left the village." Sakura said, somewhat sad.

"**Well since he should be here in a short while, I figure he will come directly to you."**

Sakura nodded. It only took 5 more seconds as Jared came out of his Denpa Henkan. "Hey Sakura. Sorry I took so long, but something else is going on." He looked at Kouga. "You were keeping her company, weren't you?"

"**I was letting her in on something the others should know. There is one more, and another has let Kyuubi know. It's about the Uchiha."**

"What about me?" Sasuke asked, a little ticked off.

"**Not this one, nor his brother."** The 3 instantly took a steely gaze. **"It appears that he is no longer in the Elemental Nations. He could be after Naruto."**

Jared was reeling in his mind. _'Is he after Naruto? No... he couldn't know where he's at. Only I know, and that is only because AG found him. What else could it be? I know I'm missing something here, but what could it be?'_ He was searching his mind for an answer. Something that could help him come to a decision. Then something hit him. _'He was a master at Space-Time Ninjutsu. Could he have used it to... No, that would be foolish thinking... But that hasn't stopped us before, has it? No, it hasn't. That means...'_

"He's not near Naruto. As far as I know, at least." Jared stated.

"**What do you mean?"** Kouga asked.

"Sakura, do you know how my stepfather got here?" She shook her head. "As he is, it should be impossible for him to be here. Only one thing can possibly work out like that. I just can't believe I didn't realize it before."

"You mean..." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yes. He's going around the Dimensions. How, I'm not sure, but it may have to deal with his abilities using Space-Time Ninjutsu."

"Then that would explain why he's here." Sakura stated.

"It also explains why Geo is here." Jared added. "But only lies with 2 Dimensions. There's bound to be more that he's come across."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. Kouga just tilted her head. **"Why would it be impossible?"**

"That's not up for discussion." Jared stated. "If you want to know, you'd have to ask Naruto. I'm not saying anything on it. Not here, not now."

"Jared, you really should tell them." Sakura stated. "It should be killing you not to say any of that."

"It isn't." Jared stated. "It may be a big piece, but that doesn't mean anything compared to what I have to do. This just made things a bit more unsafe for anyone. Especially if _he_ is in another dimension."

They both nodded. "Thanks for the Warning, Kouga."

"**You're welcome, Jared."** Kouga left.

"Sasuke, It was my understanding that you would be released tomorrow." Jared stated.

"I got let out today due to the fact I finished Training. I've got everything mastered. Even the crystallized Mako." Sasuke stated.

_'Great... If the news about Madara wasn't shocking, this certainly is.'_

"Which Materia do you have access to?" Jared asked.

_'So he knows.'_ "Fire, Ice, Lightning, there's also something called Luck Plus, Time, and even something that calls itself Neo Bahamut. There was one other, but it seems to have 13 voices all its own. They call themselves Knights of the Round."

Jared raised an eyebrow. "When you know what happens, head for KotR. That would either send them packing, or cause even more annihilation. Just save it for _that_."

"I'm saving Time, Neo Bahamut, and those Knights for when I need them. This may warrant the Beast, but not the knights. Fire, Ice and Lightning crystallized in the sword, but transferred to my arm. None of them are in my left arm, though. Time was moved to my head, for some reason."

They all looked at each other. "Sharingan." was the simultaneous response.

"Alright, what about you Sakura? I didn't get many replies."

"I haven't been doing much. Mainly checking on things. Haku's been helping me in blind-fighting. Listening to the wind itself, instead of your opponent can be useful when interpreted correctly. Found that out after almost becoming a Pin cushion. Knocked her out for a day in one of our training sessions."

"Alright then." Jared stated. "Let's relax for a while. We'll need it."

Hinata landed right next to them. "Jared, I hope you know about more than just Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan."

"Why's that?" Jared asked.

"You'll have to ask your mother. I don't have a clue what it is, and neither does she. Gonta and Alice can't, either. Even with Sayuki's and GE's help. They're hoping either you or AG would be able to figure it out." Hinata told him.

"I'll look into it later." Jared stated.

"No, they aren't relenting on this. They want it done 4 hours ago." She stated.

He sighed. "Well, Sakura's coming with me. I told her I'd be spending time with her the moment I got back, and this isn't enough time."

Hinata nodded. Sakura grabbed onto his shoulder. "IT out." They both fazed out.

-Namikaze Estate-

Jared and Sakura appeared right in front of his mother. "Alright, what happened while I'm gone?"

Elisia looked at him. "I'm not sure myself. Even I don't know much about it. Only what it does, and even that information is limited."

Jared looked at her. "Let me see." Her eyes changed, and Jared couldn't make much sense of it.

Airgod, on the other hand, did. This was made evident by his colorful cursing in 17 different languages, including Latin.

_'It's obvious you know what she has.'_

"_**That I do. It's one of the 3 I told you I copied with my Spirit Eye."**_

_'That explains why I don't know much about it.'_ Jared sighed. _'What's it called?'_

"_**I'll send you the information I've found out about it, just by using it."**_ Jared relayed everything Airgod said.

"How do you know this much?" Robert asked.

"Airgod was telling me all of that. I simply told you what he said verbatim." They all nodded.

"That makes sense. But how does he know what it feels like?" Elisia asked.

"He's used it." Jared paused. "He and I can use a Doujutsu that, as far as either of us know, is unique to us. With it we can use other Doujutsu. The thing is, it's not really Chakra based, as it drains my Ki to use it. It does so even faster when I use multiple Doujutsu. With it, I can use all Three Doujutsu here, along with Geass and Denpa Vision. I can even combine their uses, and though their risks are no longer there, due to only using a mere copy of them, Jutsu used through them seem just as powerful. The only difference here that I can truly tell is the Tsukuyomi. I can honestly say that it's a lot more powerful. Especially when you can trap Airgod himself with it. That was a fun night."

"What did you do to him?" Sakura asked, curiosity in her voice. He went up to her and whispered into her ear. She pulled back and gave him a blank look. "You're kidding." He went back in and whispered some more. "No way." He continued. When he pulled back, he spoke. "I didn't think it would be that powerful, but still..."

"He wouldn't be happy about that." Sakura stated.

"Actually, he was grateful. He was tired of doing the dirty ones, and it managed to get him a clean one. Who knew he would like it so much?" Jared ended up asking. "I know I didn't."

Kushina walked into the room. "Jared, I figured you should know that Naruto went for Phase 2."

"I knew the moment he tried to go for it. Airgod did tell me that Minato stopped him and let him know a bit of the plan we had regarding Madara. At first he didn't know about the deal, so it was explained to him. I also have everything planned out for the invasion, so don't worry too much. I just hope Naru isn't late. But then there's one big problem that I figure is going to bite me in the ass if I ignore it."

"What would that be?" Kushina asked.

"Madara is traveling through the dimensions." Jared replied, making all eyes in the room widen. "I'm beginning to think that Geo is here because of him, as are you." He pointed to Robert. "For this reason, we have ourselves a Multidimensional crisis. Not a good thing."

"How bad could it get?" Elisia asked.

"I'm not sure, but if there's one thing I can be sure of, it's that it won't be pretty. Gory is something I would consider an understatement." Jared explained.

"What does Airgod suggest?"

"The Jinchuuriki are currently safe, and all 8 are accounted for. The 9th Bijuu, the Sanbi, is currently sealed in a container that I will pass on to someone else once it is purified. The amount of corruption in it was immense, so I had to seal it with a seal that only Naru and myself know of. It is currently only 46% purified, after only a few days, so I can expect it to be ready for another sealing in about 3 weeks. I've also got it stored in a Dimensional Stash, that only myself and Airgod can access. Once it's done, I'll be communicating through a mental link with him, so he can choose his next host himself."

"Okay." Sakura stated. "That doesn't solve our problem."

"That's not the solution, or rather, it's part of it." Jared stated. "We're going to combine the might of the Kyuu no Bijuu and the Spiritual Force Five. We're going to need everything we've got, and for this reason, I believe we're going to need this. There are a few things that must be done first. I'm just glad Zetsu isn't here to listen in. If he were, I wouldn't be saying this."

They all raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Anyway, I think it's time we relax for a bit." Jared stated.

"Jiraiya said he was looking for you, but no one had heard from you, and rumors went flying through his spy network that you were everywhere. Yet before anyone could see what you were doing, you were already gone. It's like you were everywhere and nowhere." Sakura stated. "He's still wondering how it's possible."

"Did Naru tell him about the Denpa Henkan?" Jared asked.

"A little, but yeah."

"Well, that's how." Jared told her. "There's nothing more to it." He walked to head upstairs. "Mom, I'll be taking a shower and hitting the sack. Believe it or not, I'm beat. I most likely won't wake up until tomorrow morning."

Sakura sighed. "There's more to it than that." Jared was already out of earshot... for most Ninja, at least.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Elisia asked.

"He's hiding something. Something he probably regrets. I don't know what, and I can't seem to find it, no matter how hard I try." Sakura explained.

"I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Akatsuki." Robert stated.

"Or my son." Kushina added. "If it does, then something else is going to happen, and his parents won't like it. Nor would he."

"With him, there's no telling it has something to do with the Elemental Countries at all." Sakura stated, looking towards the stairs. "Much less the people in it."

Everyone took on a thoughtful look. They held it for 3 minutes before a Toad poofed in. "Hey, Kushina."

Kushina looked at him. "What is it?"

"Jiraiya wanted to see Jared, but he can't even sense the guy."

"I think I know why." Sakura said, earning the attention of the toad. "If it has to do with how he got around the Elemental Nations so quickly, then tell him it was the Denpa Henkan. If it has to deal with why he hasn't showed up until recently, it's because he got back not even two hours ago. Now he's somewhat tired. More so than he let's on. He's probably out cold right now. Airgod hides his presence when he sleeps, so that could be why he can't sense him."

"That makes some sense. I'll let him know." The toad left.

"How do you know all of this?" Elisia asked.

"I know him a lot better than you'd think. This is gonna sound crazy but I know something regarding him that he can't figure out, smart as he is." Sakura stated.

"What would that be?" Robert asked.

"Do you mind if I sit down? It's gonna take a while to explain everything about that one thing." Sakura asked, earning a nod. She sat on the couch. "I know how he thinks. He doesn't. He may have a few clues, but he isn't sure about any of it." This sent shocks through everyone else's faces. "Thing is, he doesn't let it bother him unless there's nothing else to think about. With him, that's extremely rare."

Robert was attentive. A lot more than usual. Elisia asked the question on everyone's mind. "How do you know this?"

"Even after finding out he was from a different Dimension, I knew that I didn't know everything about him. I've been trying to figure out everything I possibly could about him. It's strange, and I don't how I came up with it, but he confirmed it before we started the Second Part of the Chuunin Exams. He never figured out how he thinks. He doesn't even understand himself, half the time. It's crazy, but I figured it out." She looked towards Elisia. "It was then I told him that he always seemed to worry about everyone else, and very rarely did he worry about himself. All he said was that I took him apart, piece by piece, and found out everything that there was. To find out how he thought was not really of his own thoughts half the time, and to do so on my own... He was glad I was there for him. It made his life worth living."

Robert sighed. "That kid is something else." Elisia looked at him. "Now I get why he's so different at least 70% of the time. It's like he has a Split Personality, or something."

"He's a mystery. Even to me." Elisia admitted. "I may know him, but I don't really know this much."

"Nor do I." Kushina admitted. "As long as he cares for my son, I don't have any problems."

"There's much more to him than that, though." Sakura stated. "I don't know how I know this, but there is. There isn't much he hasn't held from me, but this is something he has. Something he doesn't seem to like holding from me, but knows it necessary. Not even I know why."

"Maybe it has something to do with you." A voice said, causing everyone to turn to the window. It was Haku. "If there's one thing I've noticed about Jared, it's that he wouldn't hide something from you."

Geo walked in as well. "I actually know why he is keeping it from you." Everyone turn to him in shock. "He made me swear not to tell her why, though. I actually can see why he did, as that is something he should tell her." He walked over to Elisia and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened at what he said.

"You've got to be kidding me." was the only sentence she stated.

"I'm afraid not. He even told me that he had already started preparations for it. He also has the go from all but one source as of 1 week ago. He didn't tell me which one is needed, but I do have an idea." Geo stated.

"Don't tell me..." Elisia started.

"The parents." Geo stated. "That's the only thing I can think of at the moment."

Robert was slowly piecing it together. He remained silent, though. When he finally got it in one piece, he smirked. "That kid... He's already thinking of going there, huh?"

Sakura looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's best if you don't question his actions Sakura." He stated. "It'll add to the effect of what he's going for. I know what's going through his head about it. He wants to make it as interesting as possible. For that, he has to keep it from you. It's the best way to do so, and quite honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd faint when he does reveal it."

"Why would I do that?" Sakura asked.

"With what he's thinking of, and I'm pretty sure I've got a good idea, I can only wonder if he'll top mine." Elisia and Kushina looked at him in surprise.

"You mean..."

"Yes. He's going to do everything he can to make sure it's the best he can possibly do. With the way he's changed since he "supposedly" died, I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled something so unexpected out of his ass for it, there would be no way to give the two events the same name." Robert stated.

Kushina, Elisia and Haku were silent. They had just figured out that he was going all out for... whatever he had planned. (A/N: If you can piece the clues together, you'd know what he's going for.)

-Glacier-

Naruto was currently meditating. Kyuubi was sitting next to him, though he was currently a Denpa Life Form.

"This kid is far beyond what anyone thinks. He no longer is a Jinchuuriki by Ninja Standards, something that was once thought impossible. I have him to thank for my freedom, but I have Jared to thank for even making it possible. With no change in his Genetic Code, nor is there any change in his blood, he is still both an Uzumaki and a Namikaze." Kyuubi said, more to himself than anything else. "At least with this, there is no real reason for his village to hate him. We still need to come up with a way to tell them that there is now only 8 Bijuu."

_'No one else knows, but I can't change back into a Chakra being. I no longer have any Chakra, nor can I have any Youki. My maximum levels of Youki before the change is now the maximum level of Denpa Energy I have. I can't convert it to Chakra. Not anymore. There is one less Bijuu in the world.'_ Kyuubi thought.

Naruto opened his eyes. "Hey, Kyuubi. I have a question."

"I still owe you, if that's what you're wondering."

"That's not it." he replied. "You can't turn back into a Chakra Being, meaning you are no longer a Bijuu, right?"

"We've already been through that. I can no longer hold Bijuu status."

"However, you still hold the same form as you did when you were a Bijuu." Naruto stated. "If that's the case, would I still be able to summon you as your Kitsune self? The original Kitsune form?"

Kyuubi looked at him. He had a point. "I don't know... You want to try it out?"

"Why not?" He got up and bit his thumb. He went through several handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Kyuubi disappeared before he could see what was going on. When he could, he saw that he was a lot bigger. Naruto was on top of his head. "Looks like I can."

"**That it does."** Kyuubi stated, in his old Demonic voice. **"However, I think it best if you call me by my original name. Before I became a Bijuu."**

"That way we don't mix you up with the other Kitsune?"

"**For the sake of your village as well."** Kyuubi stated. **"This way, they can see that I'm on their side as long as you are."**

"Point taken... Hirano Yoko." Naruto stated. "It'll take some time getting used to calling you that."

"**No surprise there. Hey, mind bringing out Gamabunta?"**

"You and him are not the best of friends." Naruto said.

"**Yeah, I know. But I at least want to show him that I can be friendly. I'll be giving him some of the Kitsune's best sake."** the giant fox, Hirano, stated. **"The Kitsuyou Sake, named after the original creator of it, is by far the strongest Sake ever created. I'm beginning to wonder how much he could handle."**

"Alright then. Let's find out." Naruto jumped off the head and got a good distance away from Hirano. "Summoning Jutsu!" Another large poof.

"**What? Where am I?"**

"Hey chief Toad." Naruto said, happily.

"**You again?"** Gamabunta was not pleased. **"What do you want?"** He noticed the fox in front of him. **"You released him?"**

"It was his request that you be brought here." Naruto stated. "I didn't completely agree with it at first. Then he said he wanted to drink some Sake with you. I caved, knowing you love Sake."

The toad stared at the fox, who was sitting. **"There is no sake here."**

"**I take it you're up for the Sake."** Hirano stated. **"Alright then."** Two of his tails impaled the ground. At least 100 kegs of Kitsuyou Sake popped up from the glacier. **"Word of warning. This is Kitsuyou Sake. Rumor has it, it is stronger than the Mount Myobokuzan sake."**

"**Any sake is good Sake. I take it you wanted to test out the rumor?"** Gamabunta asked.

"**That, and prove that I actually want to help him out. He gets a lot of bad rep because of Madara's actions the day he was born. He's made it so I can't be controlled by the bastard again. You could also consider it a thanks for letting him sign the Toad Contract."** Hirano stated. **"Enough talk. Let's drink!"**

"I'll stay out of this one." Naruto stated. "I can barely handle one sip of Myobokuzan sake. I won't be able to handle any of that."

"**Your loss, kid."** Gamabunta stated, as he grabbed a keg, and chugged it. **"Damn! That's some good Sake!"**

"**I missed having some Kitsuyou Sake."** Hirano stated.

-10 minutes later-

Gamakichi and Naruto were watching Gamabunta and Hirano chug the Sake. "You know, I never thought that those two could get drunk."

"**Tell me about it."** Gamakichi said. **"Pops never gets hopelessly drunk after 10 minutes. Not even with our Myobokuzan Sake. It takes hours, and that's straight drinking. I'd be willing to say that whatever sake they're drinking, it's a lot stronger than Myobokuzan sake."**

"Hirano said that too. Of course he did say it was only a rumor." Naruto admitted. "Can't say that anymore now, can we?"

"**No. No we can't."** Gamakichi stated. **"I've got to tell this to the others."**

"You do that. In the meantime, I'll be working on my new abilities." Naruto replied.

"**Sure thing, kid."** Gamakichi left.

_'Those two are seriously drunk. I think it best if I leave them alone.'_ Naruto thought as he got some distance between them.

-Konohagakure-

"WHAT!" This was a shout that even a deaf person would hear.

And it came from Jiraiya.

Several ANBU found Gamakichi with him. Apparently the Toad Sannin was in shock. "How the hell did your father get drunk in under 10 minutes?"

"**Apparently, the Kitsuyou Sake is a lot more powerful than Myobokuzan Sake."** The toad told him. **"I didn't believe it, until I saw my father and that Kitsune, Naruto calls him Hirano, hopelessly drunk after 10 minutes. That's one rumor proven."**

Jiraiya was in shock at the news. "Wait a minute. Kitsune?"

"**Yeah. But if you ask me it looked like the Kyuubi no Yoko. The two were getting along too well, so It can't be the same one."**

Sarutobi looked at them both. "All ANBU are dismissed."

"Sir!" They all left.

"It could very well be true." he said. "Tell me. Where are they?"

"**Naruto told me not to tell where they are."** Gamakichi stated. **"He said it's best if no one knows."**

"He is a ninja under my command." he stated.

"I'd give it up, sensei." Jiraiya stated. "He's honor bound by a summoner. He won't give up the information."

"**I can say he's no where near the Elemental Countries. A lot farther than the Land of Snow, if I'm correct."**

"That far?" Jiraiya stated. "He shouldn't even be there yet!"

"**Well, he's been there for a few weeks."**

"That's impossible!"

"No... it is possible." Sarutobi stated. "He said that it's best if he went alone, because he wouldn't be able to take ANBU with him where he was going, and still get there within seconds. As to how, not even I know. Now, however, it is more than just a claim. It is a fact."

"**Oh yeah. He did want me to give you a message, old man Hokage."** Gamakichi stated.

"What do you mean?"

"**He wanted to tell you that either your senses have dulled so much that you couldn't sense the Kyuubi if he was in your office, or the Kyuubi is no longer a Bijuu."**

"Both of those are impossible, Gamakichi." Jiraiya stated. "Once they became a Bijuu, they can't turn back."

"**What if the former happened?"** the toad asked.

"Impossible." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "I would have known if he were in my office, and outside of the seal."

"**It happened right before the Graduation. At least, that's what he told me."**

Jiraiya and Sarutobi widened their eyes. "How..."

"**He never said how. He just said that you didn't even pick up on his presence. He was right next to him, too."**

Jiraiya was thinking about something else, though. "The seal..." Sarutobi and Gamakichi looked at him. "It's the seal!"

"What are you talking about?" Sarutobi demanded.

"Before he left, Naruto told me he altered the seal Minato used. It wouldn't let him go far, but it would let him out, and he would be unaffected. I'm not even sure how he pulled it off, but he did."

_'And if he released the Shiki Fuuin, but kept the modification... and he's alive. That means..."_

"**There's more to it, but he hasn't told me."** Gamakichi added.

"There's a lot to that kid, but not even I would think he could release the Kyuubi without being harmed period."

"**One more thing he said. If you see a giant fox, don't attack it. It's the work of the Uzumaki Bros."** Gamakichi stated. **"I've said all I can. I'm out."**

Gamakichi left two stunned summoners. One, a Hokage. The other, a Sannin.

Someone else walked up to them. "What's with you two?" the guy asked. The two just looked at him. "I didn't think someone of your obvious strength could do something like that."

The man looked like he was has a brute. Not smart, but definitely not an idiot. He also had a lot of power. He wore a Leather chest-plate, had a red cape. His hair was a strange violet. He wore Navy blue jeans, with a belt holding a stick. There was also a beige headband, but no plate on it.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi asked. "You are not from around here. Your clothes scream that."

"I don't even know where I am." The guy admitted. "Thing is, I can tell that you both are powerful." He paused. "My name is Louie. I was wondering which direction the town of Ohfun was."

"There is no Ohfun anywhere near here." Sarutobi stated.

"Wait... Sensei, call Jared here." Jiraiya stated. "Maybe he could make sense of where this guy came from."

"What do you mean?" Louie asked.

"If anyone would be able to say who you really are, it would be him." Jiraiya stated.

"Neko!" An ANBU appeared right there. "Get Jared Uzumaki."

"No need, Lord Hokage." Jared said, popping out of the ground. "I actually sensed the Dimensional rift." He looked towards Louie. "You seem familiar, but I can't place a name."

"Uh... Louie. I'm a member of Ohfun's Magician's guild." Louie replied.

Jared thought for a moment. _'Ohfun... Ohfun... Oh shit.'_ "That's the third one from another dimension."

Jiraiya and Sarutobi looked at him. Jared just looked at him. "Tell me... Do you know how to use a sword?"

"No. I'm a magician. We don't use swords." He replied. "You seem like you know that, though."

"I do know that." Jared said, prompting 3 confused looks. "However, you are an exception. You could easily learn how to use a sword. It will come in handy, as well."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but your first adventure hasn't started yet, has it?"

"This is the first time I've left Ohfun, and I ended up in a place I have no idea where the hell I am."

Jared nodded. "That figures." Something hit him. "Do you know a girl by the name of Ila?"

"Yeah, she's actually nice, but no one really knows why. Everyone thinks I'm useless as a magician but her."

"Do you know why?" Jared asked.

"Uh... No, I don't." He replied, earning a snicker. "What?"

"You're too damn clueless for your own good." Jared replied. "Alright, here's the jist of it. Everyone says you're useless. Do they ever tell you how to fix that?"

"No."

"Has she said you're useless?"

"No."

"Has she told you how to fix things with your personality?"

"Uh... no."

"You hesitated."

"There were times I thought she was. I can't be sure, though. I mean, her cheeks go a little red when I hug her as a thanks." Jared chuckled. "What?"

"You just proved how clueless you are." Jared replied, still chuckling. "She likes you, and you're ignoring it." His chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. "Just like Naruto and his father!"

Sarutobi looked at him. Jiraiya couldn't help but chuckle. "The kid has a point. Minato was too clueless for his own good when it came to girls."

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile a bit. Jared calmed down his laughter and his face turned serious. "You haven't been on an adventure, you don't know anything about using a sword, meaning you haven't run into a Priestess of Mylee, a Swordswoman, or a thief, all of which are female, and would think you are a massive pervert, because you were drunk off your ass?"

"Yeah pretty much... wait, what was that last part?" Louie asked.

"Nothing you'll need to worry about right now." Jared replied. "How did you get here?"

"Spell gone wrong." Louie stated.

"Teleportation Spell?" Jared asked.

"Yeah." Louie replied.

"Figures." Jared told him. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do." He turned to Sarutobi. "Lord Hokage, he's staying in the Namikaze Estate. We're going to teach him how to use a sword, since he has the potential. At the same time, I'll also be thinking of ways for him to use his magic without the use of his wand, which I know happens to be that weirdly carved stick on his belt. He has no experience with Chakra, and though it would help, there is no time for him to learn. We'll wait for what's coming before anything else. I've got a good feeling he could help me with the whole Interdimensional problem we've got at the moment."

"I see. And him?"

"Can you make people invisible with a spell?" Jared asked.

"I haven't gotten there yet."

"Then send an ANBU with my mother and stepfather. They have a spot picked out for the event. I've let Naru know of the plan I came up with, and he has agreed, but with one change. Leave it all to us. We know what we're doing."

Sarutobi nodded. Jiraiya spoke up though. "I've been hearing rumors lately that you've been everywhere in the Elemental Countries in the past month. How?"

"The Denpa Henkan. That's all you need to know. Plus I only switched locations every other day. Naru did the same thing to get to safety. I have another plan, but that one cannot be applied just yet."

They both nodded. "Farewell." Jared turned into mist, and blew away.

"Mist Clone? Seriously?" Sarutobi asked.

"The kid's good. I'll give him that."

"I didn't even see him use an item of sorts."

"He does that Jutsu without handsigns. He is one of the Clone Masters of this village." Sarutobi stated.

"Clone Master?" Louie asked. "Wait, is that a note on your hat?"

"Again?" He pulled off the note.

Hiruzen,

Have Yuugao ready for a Sword fight. And tell Louie that there's a difference between Magic and Jutsu.

I know you're going to ask what the difference is, so I'm going to put it here.

Chakra is the Combination of the Physical and Spiritual Energies of the user. Jutsu is made from them. You know this.

Magic uses a different source. I tend to call it Mana, but the official name is Mental Energy. One can only use a spell so often, and I will admit I know a few spells myself. I just haven't used them since I learned of them. Not like I could easily. I have nothing to use them with.

Chakra can be used to power the Elemental spells, but only if you have that particular Element as an Affinity. I'll be finding out what his affinity is, and teaching him some Jutsu for that Affinity. I'll also have to work on his Alcohol Tolerance.

He'll need it.

Jared Uzumaki

"That makes more sense to me." Sarutobi said. "Neko!"

"Sir?"

"Take this man to the Namikaze Estate. And be ready for a Kenjutsu spar. Jared's suggestion, not mine."

"Yes sir. Grab my shoulder, please." The woman in a cat mask, Neko, stated. Louie shrugged, and put his hand on her shoulder, and they left in a Shunshin.

"I still can't believe he knows this much." Jiraiya stated. "Not even I know half of that."

"What can I say? He's a man that knows his stuff."

-the day of the Exam-

Everyone was waiting patiently for the matches to begin. The participants, minus one, was standing in front of Jounin with a Senbon in his mouth.

Hinata looked around. "Proctor, where is Naruto?"

"Not here apparently." The man said.

"What if he's not here on time?" Sasuke asked.

"If he's not here by the time his match starts, then he'll be disqualified." The man said. Hinata deflated a bit, but bounced back somewhat quickly.

-Kage Private box-

"So, Lord Hokage." The Kazekage started. "What do you think about the Genin of this year? I'm surprised that my son Gaara is not here, as he hasn't been hurt once in even a B-rank mission."

"In all honesty, I'm surprised that some of them are here." Sarutobi admitted. _'But something tells me you're not the Yondaime Kazekage. I don't know why, though.'_

"Well, a lot of people are wondering about that Jared kid from your village." the Kazekage said. "I'm a little interested as well. He seems to know more than he ever let on."

"He does, doesn't he?" Sarutobi chuckled. "He surprises even me with his knowledge. I'm afraid to say it, but he's got a higher IQ than most Nara. He hasn't been tested, but I can almost guarantee he does."

"I see." the Kazekage paused. "What do you think are his chances of making it to the end?"

"I would say he has the biggest chance, followed closely by Naruto Uzumaki. After all, those two took down an S-class Rogue without using Chakra. I still haven't managed to figure out how the hell they did that."

"Well then, let's see how it plays out, shall we?"

"Let's." Sarutobi replied, watching the crowd.

-Arena-

"Alright, so you know, there was a bit of a change in the match-ups." The proctor stated, before showing a poster board.

Sasuke was now going up against Dosu, and Naruto was now going up against Temari.

"Why did they switch me and Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't ask me, the Hokage wanted that." The man admitted. "Other than that, I don't know. Alright, everyone. My name is Genma. I'll be your proctor for this round. Sasuke Uchiha and Dosu Kinuta, you two stay here. The rest of you head to the Contestant's Viewing booth. We'll call you down when it's your turn."

They nodded, and everyone but the two contestants left.

Sasuke and Dosu looked at each other. "You ready for this, Sound Ninja?"

"Very much so." Dosu stated.

"Begin!" Genma left the arena.

It only lasted 2 minutes. Dosu went down too quickly, while Sasuke moved like a Lion. No one knew why, though. They also noticed he never used the Sharingan. "Pathetic."

"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha." Genma stated. "Alright, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sabaku no Temari. Get down here."

Temari walked out, but noticed that Naruto was not there. "Where is the Blondie?"

"He's not here yet, so..." He was cut off by a loud voice.

"Sorry about that!" Naruto landed pretty quickly... out of thin air. "I got lost on the path of life while I was in Wind Country. Hope you don't mind."

"Have you been with Kakashi lately?" Genma asked.

"No way in hell I would. The guy's a tardy machine. Being late was my fault for that, anyway. But I did find something interesting." Naruto stated. "Alright, where's my opponent, if I'm not late?"

"Right here." Temari stated. "You're lucky you got here when you did. You almost got disqualified."

"Well then, I'm lucky I got here when I did." Naruto's smile turned into a smirk. "but I think that the match will have to be canceled."

"Why is this?" Temari asked, though her voice was dangerous.

"How would you feel if your father was brutally murdered with a sword through his sternum?"

"That's impossible. He's right up there!" Temari pointed towards the Kage box.

"Huh... That's strange. I could've sworn this guy had the same face... oh that's right. There was no face on the body I found." Genma stiffened when Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed something.

It was the Kazekage. His face was smoothed out. Genma saw this on a few Grass Genin during the second Exam. "This is..."

Naruto pointed at the Kage's box. "That man is an Impostor! This is the real Kazekage, and his face has been taken. There is only one person who could possibly do that, and actually want to. Isn't that right, Orochimaru?" He shouted.

The Kazekage stiffened at that. A smoke bomb went off, and the Kazekage had Sarutobi by the neck, a Kunai on his throat. "I am not sure how he managed this, but I have to say I'm surprised." The man stated.

The Hokage smirked, but that faltered for a second when the Sound Four got in position. "What are you planning? Do you wish to start another war?" The Sound four went through some handsigns.

Before they could finish, the one with 6 arms, Kidomaru fell to the ground. Blood coming out of a hole right above his left eye.

"Kidomaru!" A red-haired female yelled, before a hole appeared above her nose, in the forehead. She fell as well, blood coming out of the hole.

"The hell is going on?" Orochimaru yelled.

"You lose, you Snake Bastard." Sarutobi stated, before releasing a transformation. It was really Jared. He was under a Transformation. "You really think that you could get him so easily while I knew you were going to attack at this juncture? You must be stupid."

"Well then, I can at least kill you in this position, so we're even!" Orochimaru said, before Jared smirked.

"Like you could try." Jared told him. "Secret Jutsu: Great Pyre Explosion!" 'Jared' shouted before causing a massive explosion.

ANBU got up there quickly, and found that there were four dead bodies, and Orochimaru looked like he just got burned. "The hell?"

Jared landed up there as well. "You wondering how I knew you were going for this?"

"You have nothing on me!"

"Oh really?" Jared raised an eyebrow. "ANBU! Stay out of this! The Hokage wants me and a select few others of my choice to deal with him."

"What are you talking about!" Neko shouted. "You're just a Genin!"

"Just stay back! Protect the Village! Keep the Civilians out of danger! Fight off the Sand and Sound Ninja! Civilian come first!" Jared shouted at them. "Treat these orders as if the Hokage himself gave them! Denpa Squadron! Attack Orochimaru!"

A male with a small mess of red hair kicked Orochimaru towards the center of the Arena. Naruto was waiting there, poised for a kick. He jumped up and kicked Orochimaru in the stomach.

A female with black hair appeared above him and landed an axe kick to his back, knocking him to the ground making a medium-sized cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, there was a total of 8 people around him, but only two people in the audience recognized them. The clan heads all knew that Hinata was among them, though... She was in her Denpa Henkan form.

"Who are you all?" Orochimaru asked. "I thought that Jared Uzumaki was going to finish me off."

None of them said anything. Flaming Uchiha glared at him. "For wanting the Sharingan, and wishing to mark an Uchiha, your crimes against the clan are severe. As such, I, Flaming Uchiha, will destroy you."

"I, Ice Pegasus, am the fiance of Flaming Uchiha. As such, I will not allow your crimes against his clan. Nor will I take insults to him lightly." IP stated.

"I am Foxman. You have some guts trying to mark and kill an Uzumaki. As such, you will be destroyed."

"I am Airbeast. A friend of the Uzumaki Clan, and helper of Jinchuuriki. You have no right to be here, and your future is death."

"I am Sandman." Sandman said. "You have killed the Kazekage. As such, you have committed a serious crime against Sunagakure, and you have several outstanding crimes against Konohagakure. You are dangerous, and as such, you will be punished."

"I am Haruno Dragon. You wish to harm my friends, and you will pay."

"I am the Hyuuga Burai. You will not leave here alive."

"I am Megaman." A kid in blue stated.

They all shouted simultaneously. "YOUR TIME IS NOW!"

"Nice try!" he went through several handsigns. "Summoning: Reanimation!"

Two coffins came up... but went back down before they could open. A Third one went up but left before it got out all the wall.

"The hell?"

"That is quite the surprise, isn't it?" Airbeast asked. "I knew you would go for the Reanimation Jutsu, and as such I warned the Shinigami. He took them back before you could pull them completely."

"Your nothing but a nuisance." Orochimaru scowled.

"Predation!" Megaman shouted. "Fuuton! Wind Shuriken!" A bunch of shuriken left the head of his left hand, and cut through Orochimaru's clothing.

"Predation!" IP shouted. "Hyouton: Ice Needle Blitz!" A bunch of needles solidified in the air, and charged Orochimaru, who got hit by a few of them but not all of them.

"Airbuster!"

"Foxbuster!"

Airbeast and Foxman shot Orochimaru and hit him dead on.

"Battle Card, Predation!" Megaman threw a small blue card, which his hand swallowed. "Plus Cannon!" he fired it and Orochimaru managed to dodge it.

"Flying Knuckle!" Orochimaru didn't see this coming, and therefore got hit by 13 Giant Knuckles.

Flaming Uchiha was suddenly underneath him. He was hit point blank with a fully charged blast. "Atomic Blazer!" Orochimaru was sent up high due to it.

-Hokage Monument-

"I got him in my sights." Elisia stated.

"So do I." Robert said.

They were both looking down the scopes of their Sniper Rifles. There was an ANBU nearby, holding a cloaking Genjutsu.

"How can you from this range?" The ANBU asked.

"The scopes of these weapons can zoom in along the barrel. Mine in particular is pointing out the heat signatures. The Denpa Squadron that happen to be after Orochimaru don't have one, but I have them there as well." Robert stated, before aiming at Orochimaru. He pulled the trigger. Muzzle flash.

-Arena-

Orochimaru fell to the ground, a small hole in his head. The Denpa Squadron was standing around him.

"What happened?" Sandman asked.

"That hole..." Airbeast stated. "Who knew they would help out like this?" He looked towards the Hokage Monument, and gave a thumbs up.

"Don't tell me..." Foxman started.

"Yeah, they're sniping. Gotta love Long distance rifles." Airbeast stated. "But just to be safe..." Airbeast grabbed his clothing. "Sage combination?"

"I'm in as well. Gotta try something out." Megaman stated.

"As do I." Sandman added.

"Alright then." Airbeast replied, before throwing Orochimaru into the air.

"Atomic Blazer!"

"Magician's Freeze!"

"Elemental Cyclone Shot!"

"Predation! Fire Dragon Barrage!"

"Ichibiko Imari!"

"Don't leave me out of it! Predation! Kyuubiko Imari!"

"Alright then! Spirit Ball!"

The combination of attacks swirled into a massive beam composed of ice, fire, wind, leaves, and youki. In addition, about 20 Dragons made out of fire surrounded it, going into the beam itself, but not coming out.

-Kumogakure-

A female with Blonde hair, and a male that seemed to have 7 swords on his body looked towards Konohagakure. "The hell is going on over there?" The female asked.

"Don't know, foo." The male stated. "Seems like Mr. Nine is having a blast."

"No, this blast is too powerful. Even for the Kyuubi's Imari." the female stated. "I'd go far enough to say that the Ichibi and Kyuubi together wouldn't match it, but not enough for the Nibi and Kyuubi to do so."

"_**That is not completely made of Youki, Kitten."**_

"_**I have to agree with the Nibi, Bee. There is more than just Youki in that blast. There is also the Denpa Energy you guys have been working on."**_

"Denpa Energy... Oh shit. That's where the strongest Denpa Warriors are. They even have the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki there." The female stated.

"Calm down, Yugito." The man, Bee, stated. "I'm sure they have a good reason for doing something like that."

"_**I cannot fathom why it would require this much."**_ The Hachibi stated.

"Maybe they want to prove something to those around that area." Yugito suggested.

"No. if they wanted to do that, it would have to be something like an Invasion going on over there. No one is stupid enough to do that." Bee replied.

Suddenly, someone whole looked like a professional wrestler landed next to them. "Bee, what's going on over there?"

"I don't know for sure, bro."

"We think it has something to do with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but that's not all." Yugito started. "Lady Neko thinks that the Ichibi is also involved in creating it."

"Ichibi and Kyuubi are from two different villages. The only reason they would be together is if the Chuunin Exams... That's what's going on." The new man stated. "Someone had the gall to Invade Konohagakure, and now they're paying the price. The Ichibi and Kyuubi are obliterating the poor fool. I'd almost feel sorry for them."

That was the moment a Toad appeared in front of them. It was small, and obviously couldn't fight. **"Are you Yugito Nii, and Kirabi? Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko, and Hachibi?"**

"Who wants to know?" The other man asked.

"**I have a message from Jared Uzumaki."** Yugito and Bee tensed.

"Who is this Jared?" The man asked. "I'm the Raikage, and I haven't heard of him."

"Bro, don't worry. Jared is a good friend of ours." Bee stated. "What's the message Mr. Toad?"

"**He has a few things that he wants all Jinchuuriki to know. Since none of them have been taken yet, the Akatsuki can't stop his plans for his main target. However, something has prevented his target's death. For that, he has asked the Toads and Kitsune that we gather the Jinchuuriki. We're going to need all the help we can get."**

"All the Jinchuuriki?" Yugito asked. "What can't he do on his own?"

"What are you talking about, Yugito?"

"He's more powerful in brute strength than you, Lord Raikage." Then a thought occurred. "What's going on at Konohagakure?"

"**Oh, Jared, his cousin, and the Other Denpa Warriors in the village aside from one, totaling 7, combined several attacks, and made a huge beam to hit Orochimaru."** The Toad said. **"Apparently, the guy thought he was so good, but he couldn't even detect the fact that the Hokage wasn't even right next to him. It was Jared under a transformation."**

"Good enough with Transformation to fool a Sannin?" the Raikage questioned. "You must be lying."

"**Actually, I think he used his personal version of the Transformation Jutsu."**

"That explains it." Yugito stated. "Where do we meet?"

"**There's a Glacier several Kilometers north of Snow Country. There are also minute traces of the Kyuubi's Youki. Be there in 1 week. That's what he said. The current Denpa Warriors, Jinchuuriki included, will be there. There are also two others that will be coming along. They are supposed to be included in this as well. It's about the kid's target."**

Yugito and Bee took a look of shock. They both turned to the Raikage. "You think I'll allow this? It would take months to get there. Even from here."

"**Actually, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki got there in about 5 seconds. He was taking it easy."** The toad stated. **"These two can do the same thing. He said to mention using the DH. Whatever that means."**

"That would explain it." Bee stated. "I'll have to drop the rhymes for now. Bro, we'll have to go without any escorts to make it on time."

"You honestly think I'll allow this?" the Raikage shouted. "I'm not letting you go to your deaths at the hands of the other Jinchuuriki!"

"**You don't have to worry, sir."** the Toad stated. **"Jared and one other that is coming can subdue any conflict. None of the Village leaders are coming, not even the Daimyos. This is purely a Jinchuuriki meeting, along with those of several SFF members, or so I've heard. Other than that there's only the Denpa Warriors currently in the Elemental Countries."**

"_**Bee. You should go. If the SFF is getting involved, it has to be important."**_

"_**I agree, Kitten. The SFF doesn't concern themselves with anything that couldn't destroy a planet, at the least."**_

"How bad is it?" Yugito asked.

"**I was only told it was an Interdimensional problem. Whatever that means. I don't even know what this SFF is."**

"_**Kitten, this is far too serious for the Ninja to handle."**_

"Lord Raikage, the two of us have to go." Yugito stated, firmly.

"The Nibi and Hachibi are in agreement. The Bijuu are needed, bro." Bee stated.

"Why does it concern the Bijuu? And how come they have to come?" Raikage asked.

"**You'd have to ask Jared yourself, cause I don't know."**

"He's obviously trying to get the SFF and Bijuu to work together to kill off the leader of Akatsuki." Yugito stated. "But if that were the case, wouldn't this be a problem for the Elemental Countries?"

"**Wait a minute... If that's what's going on... Oh shit. That's why. Madara has been reported to have been seen in other dimensions. That must be why it went to an Interdimensional crisis."**

"_**The toad is right."**_ Nibi stated.

"_**We really should help."**_ Hachibi added.

The hosts looked at the Raikage. "Bro, we're doing this. This doesn't concern you. Not anymore. Our help is needed, and their target is the Bijuu. However, with their leader traveling to other Dimensions, He could pull something completely unexpected on us, and get the Bijuu out much quicker."

"I'm sorry, but if I have to retire as a Kunoichi to help, I will." Yugito stated.

"I'm the same way, bro." Bee stated. "You let us go as Ninja, or we leave as Civilians. Your choice."

The Raikage hesitated. "Fine. Rest up, and head out tomorrow. No ANBU will be tailing either of you after you leave."

"**Once they're ready to go, their leave will be kept secret. It was supposed to be a Jinchuuriki secret. At least when it came to getting there. The toads are only slightly aware of the method used. And we've got a Jinchuuriki as a summoner."** The Toad said. **"Akatsuki is not stupid. Hiding them alone will not work. I'm actually surprised the Yonbi has yet to be captured. He's been traveling for years now."**

"Just let him know." the Raikage snapped. "Before I change my mind."

"**Alright. He'll see you two then. I'm out!"** The toad left.

"Alright, you two. It's obvious that either you both know something about this SFF, or the Bijuu within you both do. I want to know just why this is so bad because they are involved." the Raikage ordered.

They gave the explanation that the Hachibi and Nibi told them. By the end of it, the Raikage was paler than Orochimaru. "That bad... If it's that bad, why is it that you two have to go along?"

"Going is the only way to find out." Yugito stated. "However, this would seem to be a problem for a lot more than one would think."

"I can see that. I want a complete briefing on the Jinchuuriki meeting." Raikage stated.

"We'll say what is deemed needed to be known to the masses. Anything regarding the plans that can be said, will also be stated."

The Raikage sighed. "Fine. Just make sure you make it back to let me know."

The Jinchuuriki nodded.

-Back in Konohagakure-

Orochimaru was just obliterated by the Denpa Squad. Sarutobi had just Shunshin'ed in, right next to Airbeast. "Hinata, who are these people? And how did they get in the Village so quickly? I haven't seen any of them before."

"Right now, my name is not Hinata. I am Hyuuga Burai. Not that original, but I had no real help in coming up with it. We are the Denpa Squadron. Two members are out there right now, but are not planning on helping us here." She replied.

"Then who are these people?"

"The other members. One is a civilian, one is a Suna Genin, the rest are Konoha Genin, all of which from my class. Team 8 and Team 10 are the only ones not informed of our status with the Denpa Squadron. Airbeast happens to be our leader." She pointed to Airbeast.

"There are more out there to let them know, but we also have other matters to attend to. In one week, we will have to leave the village. Jared Uzumaki will let you know who has to go, just know that you won't find out where we have to go for this. No village leader is supposed to know." Airbeast stated. "Now let's beat back the remnants."

"Mine if I do honors?" Foxman asked.

Airbeast shrugged. "Why not?"

"Alright!" Foxman jumped up, disappeared in a flash, and changed back into Naruto. He bit his finger and went through some handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu!" There was a giant fox in the middle of the village. The Jounin and Chuunin, along with the ANBU and Hokage all cried out in fear.

"He had to go for that one, didn't he?" Airbeast asked.

"You know he goes all out whenever he gets the chance." Hyuuga Burai pointed out.

"I know that, but he didn't have to bring out him." Airbeast stated.

The remaining Sand and Sound Ninja saw what he summoned and fled faster than the Yondaime using the Hiraishin.

It was the Kyuubi no Yoko. **"I know you said they would run, but I didn't think it would be this fast."**

"Tell me about it, Hirano." Naruto replied. "Want some long range shots at them?"

"**Why not?"** Hirano lifted his tails and pointed them at the fleeing ninja. **"Fox Flare shot!"** Small bursts of fire went towards the fleeing ninja. They left the tips of the tips in rapid succession.

The Jounin stopped in fear of what he was doing... until Kakashi noticed it was firing something new at the fleeing Ninja. "Hold your ground! He may not be here to attack us!"

"The hell are you saying Kakashi?" Tsume Inuzuka yelled. "That thing is a menace!"

"Calm down!" A voice came from the head of the Kyuubi. "He's on our side! Kakashi, get up here, and you'll find out why!"

Kakashi was a little wary, but did as the man asked... only to find it wasn't a man. It was Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked. "What are you doing up here?"

"I summoned him." Naruto smirked. "It helps that he's on my side, and I'm on your side. Also, I think I pulled one of your old excuses. The "Lost of the road to life" one. At least for me, it was the truth. I stopped in Wind country when I found the body of a dead Kazekage. Took the liberty of sealing it into a scroll, and hurried back here double time. I figured I was going to be late, so I used something Jared said could be used on me."

"Why did you summon this thing, then? And how is it roaming outside the seal and you're still alive?"

"Been that way since I left 10 days into the Month long break." Naruto shrugged. "I no longer need the Kyuubi sealed inside of me to survive, and we're short one Bijuu. That's all I'm saying."

"**Kit, they're out of range."** Hirano stated. "How many did you hit?"

"**I got maybe 150. Give or take a few."**

"Nice." Naruto stated. "I think you should go now, though, Hirano. The ninja of the village are starting to wonder why you're here but not attacking anymore."

"That's what I want to know." Sarutobi stated behind them.

"In short, Hirano here is not a Bijuu. Not anymore, at least. I believe I told Gamakichi to tell you that he was in your office, right beside me, and you didn't even notice he was there. The reason? He had no Chakra, and no Youki. He may have Youki right now, but once he's gone, the Youki will be as well." The other Denpa Warriors landed on the head, in their human forms.

"Did not expect you to bring him out." Gaara admitted.

"I figured that we should show the village Hirano isn't that bad of a guy. Right, Kyuubi?"

"**I told you not to call me by my title as a Guardian. There is no reason to call me that anymore, as I can no longer the title of Bijuu, being turned into a Denpa Life Form."**

"I know. But they have to realize that as long as I'm on their side, so are you." Naruto stated.

"Naruto, you said you were going to summon a Kitsune. Not him. This was bound to cause widespread panic." Jared glared at him.

"Yeah, but he hasn't destroyed anything in the village yet, has he?" Naruto questioned.

Upon quick inspection, all buildings were avoided, and there was no apparent damage to any of them, except for those near the breaching points. Sarutobi analyzed everything thoroughly, and his eyes widened when he found out that Naruto was right.

"Why did you bother to help us, then? It's not like you have anything to do with this." His voice was that of a battle-hardened warrior.

"**Had I still been under that bastard's Genjutsu, I would say something about self-preservation, and that if he died, I would as well. However, since it was eliminated years ago, and the Shiki Fuujin is no longer applicable, I'm free to do as I please. And what I want to do is to help the one that helped me, but helping his son. That is why Naruto is the only one that can summon me. Not even Jared or Kushina can."** Hirano stated. **"You don't have to worry about me attacking your village any longer, as I hold no grudge against it. Nor do I hold a grudge against your Yondaime for doing what he did, when I wanted him to kill me."**

Anyone that was unaware of this, that being the entire Shinobi Corps, except Naruto and Jared, almost immediately went slack jawed. **"I know you don't like the fact that I attacked, but at least it wasn't my notion to attack in the first place. The Denpa Squadron and the Bijuu are going after that bastard of our own free will. The other Jinchuuriki are also going to help out. Jared, how's the status on that?"**

"We've got the go with the Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, and Hachibi. The Nanabi is all that's left to hear from." Jared told him.

"You've also got the Ichibi with you." Gaara stated. "Cause we're in."

Haku looked at him. "The Nanabi was supposed to be at the Waterfall Village."

"Actually, I'm right here." They all looked at where the voice came from. "I'm glad Haku warned me about those guys in the cloaks. Otherwise I would've tried fighting my way out. Instead, I fled."

It looked like a little girl. Grey Blonde hair, her eyes were a deep brown. Her clothing looked like she was on the run for a while. "Name's Oyakata. Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi. You are Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, correct?"

"More along the lines of Ex-Jinchuuriki." Naruto stated. "Kyuubi is free, and we're standing on his head."

"I can see that." Oyakata stated. "But how did you manage to pull that off and survive when he came out? Normally..."

"When a Bijuu is removed, the host dies, right?" Naruto finished for her. "Normally, you'd be right. However, the Kyuubi no longer hold Bijuu Status. Unless he's summoned, he has no youki whatsoever. That's why he can be out and about. He's been turned into a Denpa Life Form. I can still summon him, but only I can for some reason. He comes out in his Kitsune form, as you can see. Don't ask me why, though. I have no clue."

"I see." Oyakata replied. "Well, you can count me in. I'm no longer of the Waterfall village. I left a few months ago."

"That would explain why I didn't find the Nanabi's Youki while I was there." Jared stated.

"Alright then. You mind if I stay here for the time being?" Oyakata asked. "I'll need a place to stay for the night, as I'm low on supplies."

"Actually..." Naruto started. "You can stay for a week. We have a Jinchuuriki meeting coming up. The Toads just sent out the messages about it. You can come with us. After that, feel free to stay there, as the Akatsuki would take months to get to you, and there is no rock there, so it would make it hard for them to send Zetsu there, as well."

"I'll do that. But where will I stay?"

"I'll take her." Sasuke suggested. "The Uchiha Estate is big, and we only have 3 people living there. It's a good source of space, and with it's somewhat remote location, not many people would go there unknowingly."

Sarutobi took this into consideration. The Shinobi in the area still had their guard up, but were a lot more relaxed. "Alright, I'll allow it. However, once she leaves she shouldn't be allowed to come back."

"It's not likely we'll come back, old man." Naruto stated. "If we have everything we need, we'll be going on what would be considered a SSS-rank Joint mission. Maybe even worse."

"Then why send you Genin on it?" Sarutobi stated.

"There will be a single Jounin from Konohagakure. That much is certain. Two civilians are also to come." Jared stated. "Anyone that can Denpa Henkan is coming. No one else is allowed. Akatsuki will not reach the place in time."

"It's also where I was while out of the village." Naruto stated. "I know it's safe, and no one is going to know much about it. I also managed to get Gamabunta drunk there."

"**The toad boss sure can hold Alcohol. Ten Minutes Straight on Kitsuyou Sake, and he was hopelessly drunk. 1 more keg, and so was I."**

"I also figured that, had one of you been female, the two of you would have mated. The pheromone levels I picked up on was through the roof!"

"**I figured as much. When I came to, I was so weakened, I felt like I had released myself for hours."**

"3 hours, 22 minutes." Naruto pointed out. "Can't say for Gamabunta, though. He dispelled too quickly. I'm glad I didn't drink any of it. Especially not in my Naruko form. That would've sucked for me."

"**We should both be glad for that."** Hirano admitted. **"Sure as hell know I am."**

"Alright, Hirano. I guess that's enough time for you to be out for now."

"**I've got about 2 minutes left. Then I'd leave anyway. I still have to recharge, though."** Naruto nodded at that. "Everyone, you might want to get off the head quickly."

They all nodded, and jumped onto the nearest building, where ANBU got in between the Hokage and the Kyuubi. **"Till next time, kit."** Hirano left in smoke, like any other summon. A seal appeared on Naruto's right forearm. The Denpa Seal.

"Well, that's that." Naruto said, causing eyes to turn to him. "What?"

"The council will want to hear about how you managed to convince something that once tried to destroy the village to help us out like that." Sarutobi said, conviction in his voice.

"Figured as much." Naruto deadpanned. "Alright then, we'll do this tomorrow, as I have to rest. After that kind of ordeal, I'll have to regain my reserves. If Danzou wants me as his weapon, I'm not going to go for it, and might try to kill him. Word of warning."

"If he doesn't, one of several people will." Jared stated. "Myself, his mother, my mother, Sakura, or Hinata would."

"Don't forget me." Hiashi stated. "Or the rest of the Hyuuga Clan. He is not only an Uzumaki, but also an Honorary Hyuuga, and my daughter's Fiance. If he tries that, we will not turn a blind eye."

"If the council is stupid enough to ignore a threat such as the Hyuuga Clan, then they will likely try to force his execution for siding with the Kyuubi." Jared stated. "The only problems I could think of would be with the Civilian council or the Elders. They actively insult him, then they will lose their head. No exceptions." His voice went cold at the end.

Sarutobi nodded. "I'll see to it that they realize that. If not, do with them as you see fit."

"Just their head will do." Jared smirked. "Anything thing else that happens, would mean they went even farther than that."

(A/N: This chapter is long already, and I'm on a roll. I'm gonna continue.)

-the next day, council Chambers-

The Council and Elders all sat in their respective places. Jared, Naruto, and Oyakata were standing there. Hinata was standing behind Hiashi, Sakura behind her mother, and Sasuke was in the old Uchiha spot.

"This council will now convene." Sarutobi stated. "First order of business is repairs. How long and how costly?"

One of the civilian councilors started giving numbers that made little sense to some. "That is everything Lord Hokage."

"I see. I believe that we could use very little help when coming to repairs. We will add it to the list of D-ranks as missions for those who need the help." Sarutobi stated. "Next order of business is the body of the Yondaime Kazekage. Sunagakure wants it back, but it is currently held by one Naruto Uzumaki."

"The demon obviously killed him!" A Civilian councilor yelled, but he was stopped from yelling again by Jared, who held Liger.

The head fell to the floor. "Anyone else want to call him a Demon?" His voice was cold. No response.

"Good." He got back in his original place. Liger was no longer in his hand.

"If I may, Lord Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead and explain why you had the body." Sarutobi stated.

"I was gone for part of the month off between the exams. While I was passing through Wind Country I found a body and, being curious, I went to investigate it. Upon closer inspection I found it was the Yondaime Kazekage. It seemed to have been dead for months before the Chuunin Exams. Approximately 8 days after Team 9 under Alice Kidonte returned from a Mission to Sunagakure by his request. Give or take a day." Naruto stated.

"I took the liberty of sealing the body itself into the same scroll I brought it out of, knowing that it would give us an incentive to beat back the invasion that Jared and I knew was coming. That body was basically the proof we needed to attack, and cause Sunagakure to want to reinstate the Alliance, due to a misunderstanding. I have recently received word from Sabaku no Gaara, Jinchuuriki of Ichibi no Shukaku, that they do, in fact, wish to reinstate the Alliance. Their council is not filled with idiots. They know they can't survive a war in their state, as they currently have no Kazekage."

"Then we should attack them!" One of the Civilian Councilors shouted.

"No, we shall not." Jared stated, before turning towards Sarutobi. "Lord Hokage, I have reason to believe that Orochimaru planned this all along, and since the original Yondaime Kazekage heeded my warning, Orochimaru had took the rejection and killed him. Taking that moment to impersonate him. From there, he took his place and used the situation the original alliance put them in, due to their Daimyo's stupidity. The Ninja of Sunagakure were supposedly using this as a reason to attack. This would not be the case, though, if Orochimaru hadn't gone and killed the Kazekage."

"You gave him a warning?" Elder Koharu asked. "What would this warning be?"

"I actually foresaw that Orochimaru would present a plan to attack Konohagakure to Sunagakure. When he had called me there, he was still alive. I told him what I had seen, and it had come to pass, almost exactly as I had thought. If not for me, Gaara would not have been on our side during the invasion."

"The ability of Foresight is a rare one indeed." Danzou stated.

"Give it up, Danzou. I'm not becoming your pawn, as I have other matters to attend to. Lord Hokage, I believe it necessary to move on to the next topic." Jared stated.

"Very well." Sarutobi replied. "The next order of business regards the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"He can't be here for that!" Another civilian councilor shouted, pointing at Naruto.

"On the contrary, Akasaka." Sarutobi stated. "He must be here to explain how it happened, as I doubt the others would even know."

"Then perhaps Jared knows." Shikaku stated.

"I only have theories on the matter. I know nothing for a fact." Jared stated. "Naruto Uzumaki is the only one who knows the facts of the matter."

Naruto nodded. "I haven't gotten around to telling everyone yet, however the Kyuubi no Yoko is no more. He is no longer of Bijuu Status."

Everyone stared at him in shock. Jared just sighed. "I take it the old plan worked, didn't it?"

"That it did. The Kyuubi is no longer sealed in me and the Reaper Death seal is no longer applicable, as it has been released." Naruto stated.

"That is impossible!" Chouza Akimichi shouted. "There should be no way that you are alive if the Kyuubi were to be released."

"It's possible." Naruto stated. "I'm living proof of it. So is Hirano, who happens to be standing right next to me. As a Denpa Life Form."

One word went through all heads. _'Denpa?'_

"Explain." Shikaku stated.

"Hirano was once a Bijuu. The same one sealed within me. His Youki has been transformed into human Chakra for the last 4 years. After which I have been absorbing it into my own reserves. It took 4 years and 7 months to convert the Yang Chakra of the Kyuubi into normal human Chakra. The Yin Chakra is currently in the Shinigami's stomach with Minato Namikaze. After all that was done, he was released, but now he no longer can hold the form he once did at his own will. The only reason he can is if I summon him. He works with me of his own will. I am not influenced by his ideas, which aren't that bad, mind you, nor is he affected by mine. He is still amazed at everything I've been through, and still not hate the village for everything they've done to me since birth. Even with my mother here, though they did get fewer and fewer in showing it. I still know that they are still out there, and they hate me for hosting the Kyuubi. Now, I am no longer the host for the Kyuubi, and he has been freed to roam. Yet he stays with me as a Denpa Life form, by his choice."

"The Kyuubi wishes to stay with you?" Hiashi asked. "Why would it do that?"

"Hirano is a he, and he no longer holds Bijuu status thanks to me. As such we have put a stop to a certain Organization's plans to capture the 9 Bijuu." Naruto stated.

"When did you get this information?" Sarutobi stated.

"Ask him. He's the one I got it from." Naruto pointed a thumb at Jared.

"You like putting me in the spotlight don't you?" Jared deadpanned.

"Not really, but can blame me for telling them a fact?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Jared just shrugged. "I've known about them for years now. Since a bit before I came to Konohagakure when I was 5. I even know a few things about their plans, and for that they need the Kyuubi's Youki. Well, with Hirano's Youki being converted to Human Chakra, the same affinities as Naruto had beforehand, and not changing any DNA in him, the Kyuubi's Youki is no more. At least the Yang half is. The Yin half of his Chakra is still within the Shinigami's stomach. They are officially screwed over with their plan to revive the Juubi."

"What the hell is the Juubi?" A civilian councilor asked.

"The Juubi is a Bijuu that was split into 10 pieces upon the the death of the Rokudo Sennin. The 9 Bijuu, along with it's body, were formed from the Juubi. Akatsuki wishes to revive the Juubi, and one of the leaders wish to become it's Jinchuuriki. We've virtually stopped him from getting the majority of the Juubi's Youki. In order to do this, they needed the Jinchuuriki, and extract the Bijuu, sealing them into a statue. Last night, I got a confirmation that none of the Jinchuuriki have had their Bijuu extracted from them. There are currently only 8 Bijuu now, and, though one of them doesn't have a host, I have decided to create a strike force the likes of which have never been seen before."

"Does this have anything to do with the Jinchuuriki meeting you told me about yesterday?" Sarutobi asked Jared.

"Yes, it does. The majority of the members are coming, and I have confirmation from all of the other Jinchuuriki. The only ones left to get are those that were in the Denpa Squadron, aside from Sandman which has already been given the go. Only three of them do not need confirmation as two are citizens, and one is a mercenary for this village, and therefore not tied down."

"Who needs the go, as we need to know?" Shikaku asked.

"Myself, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. There is also Alice Kidonte. We will need the go to head there, but only the Hokage can either send or decline us. This is the equivalent of a SSS-rank Mission, if not worse. Only we will be fit to handle it, and it has nothing to do with anyone else."

"If not, we will turn in our headbands and then leave." Naruto stated. "It's your choice."

"You are forcing me to choose between letting Genin and a few Chuunin, along with one Jounin and 3 civilians go on what would seem like a SSS-rank mission, or 9 civilians on that same mission?" Sarutobi asked. "Are you insane?"

"No." Jared stated. "I am merely stating a fact. If you don't let us go as Ninja, then we will go as Civilians. Then, you wouldn't be able to stop us or send Hunter Ninja after us. We would not be Ninja when we left, and as such we cannot be considered a Missing Ninja, nor could we be considered Rogues. As I said: it is your decision. I only hope you choose the right one."

The Council was surprised at his audacity. What's more is, the Uchiha Clan head, which was Sasuke smirked at this. "I am in agreement." Sasuke stated. "Even though I am of them, I have a little score to settle with Akatsuki. More specifically, the leader of it. He has either desecrated the Uchiha Clan, or is one that has betrayed my clan. As such, it is also partially my duty to kill him off."

"How does this concern you?" Hiashi asked.

"I have found out that he holds a Sharingan in his right eye. If he is an Uchiha by blood, then he is to be eliminated due to betraying the Clan. If he is not of Uchiha Blood, then he must still die, due to being outside of this village with it. In fact, he attacked the village with it almost 13 years ago. He is another reason the Yondaime is dead right now." Sasuke stated. "I am not certain whether or not he is a true Uchiha, but whatever the case he is to die. This is why I agree with it."

Hiashi nodded at this. "I am also in agreement. Hinata Hyuuga may be my daughter but she is not a full Hyuuga. She does not need to follow the Hyuuga Clan Laws, and as such she is allowed to do so. The Hyuuga Clan accepts."

"The Nara Clan is in agreement." Shikaku stated.

"The Aburame Clan is in agreement." Shibi Aburame stated.

"The Akimichi Clan is in agreement." Chouza stated.

"The Yamanaka Clan is in agreement." Inoichi said.

"The Uzumaki Clan accepts, as well." Kushina stated. "However, on one condition."

"The Inuzuka Clan accepts."

"The Ichiraku Clan accepts." Teuchi stated.

"The Arashi Clan accepts." A man that looks like an older male version Tenten stated.

"The Haruno Clan is in agreement." Sayuki stated.

"That is more than half." Sarutobi stated. "The Elders cannot push them to stay here. They are allowed to go, and form this new Strike Force against Akatsuki."

"I must disagree, Lord Hokage." Danzou stated. "This could prove to be a bout of weakness for our village."

Jared saw the hidden message. "You won't have to worry much, Danzou. You're lucky nothing has happened to you yet, as there is currently no way to prove what you've done. Such as killing off Naruto Uzumaki, which I stopped at least 40 times before he turned 9. He still isn't aware of that."

Danzou stiffened. He didn't know that someone else was killing off his agents. Much less an academy student. "Our goal is different from yours. The Safety of Konohagakure is not the main goal. The safety of the dimensions is. This is why Alice Kidonte and Gonta Kidonte are involved in this as well." Jared stated.

"Alice, Gonta and myself have been chosen to wield a power exceeding that of the Kyuubi no Yoko. The power of the Spiritual Force Five. It is a power none of you could hope to control. As such, the SFF has been called the Guardians of the Dimensions on several occasions." Jared stated. "You will not be able to control me with a seal, because Airgod will destroy it, put me under a Genjutsu, either me or Airgod will dispel it and then I gain an immunity to it, and you could try to kill me, but with your current attempts at Naruto's life, Orochimaru's attempt at mine, and that little display of power back in the arena, do you really think you could pull that off without severe losses?"

Danzou opened his mouth, only to close it. He had nothing to reply to that. "Didn't think so." He turned back to the others. "I actually provided the basis for the attack which obliterated Orochimaru. In addition, about 80% of its strength was from Myself, Naruto Uzumaki and Sabaku no Gaara. Of that, Naruto produced 40%, I produced 50%, and Gaara produced 10%. The others provided the 20% not accounted for by us Jinchuuriki. I'm willing to bet anyone with access to Youki at any given point in time that was in the Elemental Countries, maybe even further out, noticed it, along with those who saw it. Several others in Kumogakure did notice it, and I know this for a fact."

"Alright, I think we've heard enough." Sarutobi stated. "Where is this Jinchuuriki meeting supposed to be held?"

"I will not say, as Akatsuki may have a spy in our presence. After all, their true leader is our target. He will be informed of the situation. I cannot reveal where it is, for safety reasons." Jared told them.

"You do realize that I will be able to find you, correct?"

"Did you find me while I was gone?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you ask me this?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's the same place."

Sarutobi frowned at this. Inwardly, he was cursing like a sailor. Jared smirked. "I know it's your mind, but could you lay off the swearing? I seriously don't think the others need to know half the things that popped up in your head at that."

Sarutobi stopped all thought processes right there. "Fine. What else is there?"

"There is nothing more for you to do. We have what we need. In 6 days time, we leave. Sasuke Uchiha will be brought back alive. Of that, we can be certain." Jared stated. "It's either all of us come back, or none of us come back. Simple as that."

Everyone nodded. "Just don't die." Kushina stated. "Your mother wouldn't forgive me if you did."

"I'm merely doing what I know must be done. If she doesn't like it, that's her decision. We have the go. We're going for it. The Denpa Squadron will leave in 6 days. Until that time, those that are to leave, and they know who they are, will leave."

Everyone nodded. "That is all we need here." Jared stated. "I'm out." He left in a flash of colors.

"That guy is so gonna get it." Naruto stated, before he left in the same manner.

"Those guys are slowly getting annoying." Oyakata shook her head. "At least they know how to have fun." She left after them.

"Lord Hokage, unless there is another topic that must be covered, I believe there is no more reason for us to be here." Sasuke stated.

"There is one other, and I believe you can answer it." Sarutobi replied. "Who are the civilians that would be coming, and their names were not mentioned?"

"Haku Koori is one. Geo Stelar is another. Those two are also staying in the Uchiha Estate at the moment, but will be leaving with us. There is no need for you to worry about them. Remember, Haku was originally trained by Zabuza Momochi. Geo was also trained by both Haku and Jared. They will be fine. If anything, Geo's home is where we'd head first. The reason being, he has his own area to save, and being sent here is not good for his only friend there."

"His only friend?"

"Ask Jared about the details, because, quite honestly, he doesn't talk much about it. I have found that his father is a sore topic, though, so avoid that around him, if possible." Sasuke replied. "In any case, I'm out." He left with a Frequency Change.

"I'm out as well. I have things to take care of." Sakura stated, before leaving in the same manner.

"I do as well. However, I will not be home for a few hours father."

"Very well." Hiashi replied. Hinata left as well.

"How the hell do they pull that off?" Inoichi asked.

"My question is, what is it?" Shikaku asked. "There are no handsigns used, and it isn't the Shunshin."

"It is the Frequency Change." Kushina stated. "The ones that will be leaving can all perform it. Jared, Sakura, and Naruto can all perform something else that's similar. They call in the Shunpo. Neither of them use a medium, and the Frequency Change is a lot more unique, as I believe Gai would know about it."

"What's the difference between the two?" Shikaku asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but not even Gai could perform the Frequency Change." Kushina explained. "From what I know, only those from that Denpa Squadron can use it. Not even I can. Shunpo was hard, even for me, to learn. I'll admit that I still haven't mastered it."

Everyone nodded. "Also, I have decided to choose my successor. However, she must be found first." Sarutobi stated. "Tsunade Senju is to be the Godaime Hokage."

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage, but isn't that a little much?" a counselor asked.

"Maybe so, but there is more to her than I would think. I have a feeling that Jared has either found her, or knows where she is at. Otherwise, Jiraiya will have to find her, as he will likely change uniforms for the Kunoichi. It's either one of them or Naruto, and you don't want Naruto. Jiraiya is not likely either, meaning Tsunade is the only choice."

"How will we find her?" Kushina asked.

"I believe it best if Jared and Naruto work with Jiraiya to get her back. I don't know why, but I feel like it should be them. They both have a connection to her, through their blood, in case you didn't know."

The shinobi side nodded. The remaining civilian side just looked shocked. The Elders looked indifferent, but they were far from it. They knew something was being hidden from them, but they also knew better than to question it.

"This council is dismissed." Sarutobi got up and left the room.

Kushina left in a Shunshin, as did the rest of the Shinobi Clan Heads.

The rest simply left through the door.

00000x00000

This chapter is far longer than the rest. In fact, it's the longest chapter out of all of my stories so far. Don't ask how I was on a roll with this, as I have no idea.

I love typing shit up, but sometimes I get carried away.

I guess that's all. Later!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 18**

-Northern Glacier-

There were currently 5 people sitting down on the ice, not minding the cold. Yugito Nii, and Kirabi were sitting next to each other talking, Han and Roshi were sitting quietly, and Utakata was just meditating.

The Nibi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, and Hachibi were all present.

Roshi looked at the others. "So, what the last of them? I'm sure that this Jared character has told the Ichibi, Sanbi, Nanabi, and Kyuubi hosts."

"Sanbi doesn't have a host right now." Utakata stated. "And there is still time. I'm actually surprised that Akatsuki isn't here yet. I've been expecting them here for 2 days now."

"We're too far out of the Elemental Countries." Roshi replied. "They wouldn't be able to reach us so easily."

Gaara landed in the area. "So, looks like some of the others have already made it."

"Which one?" Han asked.

"Ichibi." Gaara replied. Everyone else nodded. "I already have the information on who holds what." He pointed them out. "Nibi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, and Hachibi, right?"

Everyone nodded. "He was right. He did know who held what."

"So you know Jared personally?" Yugito asked.

"Somewhat. I know his cousin better, though. Last time I saw him, the Kyuubi and Nanabi were in Konohagakure. He said the Sanbi is being purified in a place that only he can get to." Gaara stated. "However, there are others that are coming."

"This is a Jinchuuriki meeting, right?" Bee asked. "If that's the case, he wouldn't let others in on it."

"I'm only partially aware of the situation. He said he had a reason for bringing them, but he didn't explain it. I know better than to question him." Gaara replied.

It was that moment another group of people appeared. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Geo, Haku, Jared, Oyakata, Alice and Gonta were in the group. "Good to see everyone's here." Jared said, looking around.

"Who are the others?" Yugito asked.

"Alice Kidonte." Roshi stated. "It's been a while."

"Yonbi no Roshi. I figured you'd be here." Alice replied. "I'm not here to flirt, and I will have none of it. Neither will my husband." Gonta nodded.

"Shut it you two." Jared said, with an authority that was only seen in leaders. "As for the reason I brought them here, we are currently the only ones in the Elemental Nations that can perform the Denpa Henkan. I used the term Jinchuuriki meeting to confuse the leaders. This is actually a meeting for an Interdimensional strike force that I think should be created to combat a common enemy."

"Akatsuki?" Gonta asked. "That's why you wanted us here?"

"No." Jared replied. "For now, everyone introduce yourselves. Then we'll get to everything else." After they did, everyone nodded to Jared. "Now that we all know each other, let's get to he reasons we've gathered here. As you all know, Akatsuki is a threat to the Elemental Nations. However, that threat has gone far beyond the Planet thanks to their True leader."

"How is this?" Roshi asked, a little curious.

"He has found a way to cross the dimensions. We have one present that was brought here by him, apparently." Jared stated, before Geo walked up to them. "Geo Stelar here is from another dimension himself. Though he was not aware of it at the time, there is little doubt that Madara has gone to another dimension. As to why, I am not sure, but I believe I am the cause."

"Why would you be the cause of it?" Utakata asked, quite calmly.

"Because, like Geo, I am from another dimension. One that would place this as a fantasy world of a cartoon." This sent a shock through everyone but Naruto and Sakura.

"Jared, why did you tell them that?" Naruto asked.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to tell anyone?" Sakura asked.

"Originally, I wasn't. However, there is a reason I did." Jared turned to the others. "The main reason I know who all of you were, before I even met you, is because of the fact I'm from another Dimension. My information is my own, though it has diminished over the years I've been here."

Gonta and Alice facepalmed. "I'm surprised you two didn't notice, nor did you ask GE or Saiyuki about it."

"That was a bonehead mistake on our part." Alice stated. "Roshi, there's a reason I was able to keep up with you in a full on fight. Like all of you, I'm a Jinchuuriki of sorts. I don't hold a Bijuu, however. I hold a member of a group known as the Spiritual Force Five. There are the Kyuu no Bijuu, and the SFF. Two separate groups, two separate domains and threat ranges."

"The SFF have been called Interdimensional Guardians on several Occasions." Jared explained. "This is because they handle Interdimensional affairs. There are currently 3 of them present, as we don't know who has the other two."

Alice and Gonta stood next to Jared. "The 3 of us hold one each. I hold Airgod. The battle strategist. Gonta Kidonte holds Golden Eagle. The official leader, and weapons expert. Alice Kidonte holds Saiyuki. I'll admit not much is known about her, but that's why she's the best at what she does. She's literally the spy of the group. She can handle Espionage, Counter-intelligence, Assassinations, and the like."

"The other two members are Shockwave and Toa Ignika." (A/N: No, not the Bionicle Toa. The two have seen each other before.) Gonta stated. "Shockwave is the Demolitions Expert. Toa is the epitome of Blind fighting. It doesn't matter if it's short or long range. His accuracy is deadly. He is better than Zabuza Momochi in that regard. He doesn't use his eyes often... okay, he doesn't use them at all. He's blind."

"But don't let that fool you." Jared continued. "His accuracy and killing potential is unrivaled. Because he's blind, there is a lot of dispute as to how he kills off his opponents. The fact of the matter is, he doesn't need to see them. He senses them, and can tell who is who, their intentions, personality, and even a bit of their history. He is more dangerous than anyone here."

"Shockwave is another story." Alice stated.

"If I'm right about him, Deidara and him would get along just fine."

"The Mad Bomber?" Han asked. "Why?"

"That very reason. Of course, if they fight, Deidara is going to be outdone in the Pyrotechnics department. Especially since he's immune to explosions." Jared stated. "Not counting his other immunities, I'm pretty sure that it won't do you much good to go up against him in a Pyrotechnics fight."

Gonta nodded. "You've done your research."

"I have AG to thank for that." Jared replied. "Alright time for the next point that needs to be brought up. Taijutsu skills." Everyone raised an eyebrow, except Naruto. "Who here does not have at least Low Jounin level Taijutsu skills?"

Geo raised his hand, as did Gaara. The others were fine. "What do you know? The two I knew wouldn't have Taijutsu that well on their own are the only ones that are not of that level. I know the reasons for each one as well. We'll have to work on that. Now for Genjutsu."

All Jinchuuriki, minus Utakata, raised their hands, along with Geo. "No surprise there. Jinchuuriki normally have suckish Control due to massive levels of Chakra. We won't be working on that too much, though. As long as you can break up to High A-class genjutsu, which I can cast, then you're good. Ninjutsu would not be much of an Issue for anyone but Geo, but just in case, who would normally prefer fighting in another area?"

Utakata was the only one that raised their hand. "Utakata, I am not completely familiar with your abilities, but it seems that you're more of a Gen-Taijutsu ninja, am I correct?" A nod was his response. "You'll need some Ninjutsu in your repertoire. Along with some non-ninja techniques." he turned to the rest of them. "You all will need some Non-ninja techniques. Naruto Uzumaki and myself are the only ones who know of them, aside from Alice and Gonta."

"You're seriously thinking about teaching them to use Ki?" Naruto asked.

"That I am." Jared replied. "They'll need something that Akatsuki will not expect. The Denpa Henkan may or may not be revealed, and our fight with Kisame may or may not have been recorded and played to the rest by Zetsu."

Han then realized something. "Jared Uzumaki... I just remembered something about you."

Jared turned to him. "What?"

"You've been put in the bingo book. By Amegakure." Jared tensed. "Do you have one on you?"

Han pulled out a black book, and went through it. He stopped on a page. "Here it is. The majority of it doesn't make sense to anyone, but it appears you have given them more trouble than you want to at your age."

"Let's hear it."

Name: Jared Uzumaki

Village of Origin: Konohagakure

Threat Class: S, soon to be SS

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Kekkei Genkai: Unknown, assumed to deal with his eyes.

Doujutsu: Supposedly Rinnegan

Ninjutsu: ANBU level

Genjutsu: Unknown

Taijutsu: Kage level

Chakra Levels: Assumed Bijuu level

Kenjutsu: Unknown, assumed ANBU level

Notes:

He may be a mere teenager, but do not, under any circumstances, underestimate him. Able to take down an S-rank Missing Ninja, supposedly without using Chakra. He carries a sword, which he seems to call Liger. Details on this sword is unknown, as it is unique. It has a strange tube on the side, and appears to be able to launch Chakra.

Do not piss off. If you do, you are dead. No exceptions.

A trove of hidden abilities are with him.

If seen: Flee on sight. If you piss him off, Flee or stay. It will not matter, as you will die.

That's all there is." Han stated.

Jared looked at it. "Huh. Looks like they were watching me for a bit." He was so nonchalant about it, it confused them.

"Why are you so calm?" Kirabi asked.

"If they know that much, they still have a long way to go." Jared told him. "They haven't even reached the tip of the Iceberg. Those stats are all wrong. Even the Chakra levels. That was me at, oh I don't know... 7 or 8 years old?"

"That would be about right." Naruto said. "I wasn't that far behind."

"They still have no idea of my true skills. And as for the S-rank that I killed... That was Kisame Hoshigaki, and I wasn't really alone there. Naruto, Alice and Gonta were there, and none of us used Chakra. In fact, Naruto and I shut down our Chakra networks voluntarily." This sent shocked looks to everyone but Haku, Hinata and Sakura. They knew why, as they were watching.

"Why would you do that?" Oyakata asked.

"Because of his sword. It absorbs chakra. It doesn't absorb Ki. That's what we used." Jared paused. "And that's what you'll need to learn."

This sent shocks up everyone's spines. "H-how..."

"You will be learning this. However, any Ninja careers will be put on hold for the time being. Once you have been trained in the Art of Ki, then we will begin with our own mission. Akatsuki will be thinking twice on attacking us, and they will need different resources to get to us." Jared explained.

"This begs the question of a hiding place they can't get to." Kirabi stated. "Where could we could for a place like that?"

"There are few places I can think of..." Jared stated.

"_**Which one?"**_

"_Oh, Airgod. You were listening?"_

"_**Of course. Which area are you planning on using?"**_

"_16, 22, or 000. Which do you think is best as a headquarters?"_

"_**22 for headquarters. I take it you will be taking them to my old training ground?"**_

"_Why not? Surely things wouldn't go bad that quickly."_

"_**Don't you remember what happens when someone says that?"**_

"_At least I didn't say it. I thought it. Besides, something else is troubling me about this. We'll talk about it later."_

"_**Right."**_

"Alright everyone, listen up." Jared said, assuming the leader position again. "Head back to your respective villages, and be back here in 4 days. That is when your true training will begin. You better rest up, as I do not appreciate slackers." he was now in full lecture mode. "If you any doubt in your mind, you will not survive the hell I will put you through. Of that, I can be sure. I will push you to your limits daily. If you don't make it, that means you were not worthy of your gift."

"Gift?" Han asked.

"Your gift is that of being a Jinchuuriki. Your Taijutsu will need to be at its peak. This will help. Those of you who have a Bijuu will have it rough. Actually, that will be an understatement. Be warned. You may not survive this kind of training. I will be going through it as well, just to show you that I am not excluded in the danger." Jared told them all, his fierce tone never fading. "Am I clear?"

"Yeah..." A few mumbled.

"I said am I clear?" Jared repeated.

"Yes."

"That was pathetic!" Jared shouted.

"Yes sir!" They all shouted in unison.

"Better. Now get moving. Be here in 4 days, at Noon. Tardiness is not acceptable."

"Sir!" Another chorus. They all left... at least the ones not heading back to Konohagakure, and Oyakata.

Gonta and Alice looked at him. "That was good." Gonta stated.

"I only did what I had to. I'm the one that has the most knowledge. I may be better as a tactician, but in this case, the leader needs to know what they're up against. As such, I'm the best option, if not the only option." Jared's determination didn't fade once. "I am being serious about the training. It will kill you if you're not careful. Geo, you're gonna want to release the seals when it begins. You too, Naruto. Sakura."

The 3 nodded. "Alright, now let's go home."

They all left after that.

-Kumogakure-

Yugito and Killer Bee were in the office of the Raikage. "So, how was that Jinchuuriki meeting?"

"Informative." Yugito replied. "I can honestly say we'll be in good hands for the time being."

"There does lie a problem, though." Bee said, surprising the Raikage. "He says we need more training to beat the main opponent, and we have to be there in 4 days to begin."

"Well, whatever he's going to put you through, you can handle it."

"That's what worries me, sir." Yugito stated. "He knew, full well, who held which Bijuu." A look of shock passed over the Raikage's face. "He even said he would be pushing us to our limits to learn to harness a new energy. One not even I was aware of."

"Only the Nibi and Hachibi were, bro." Bee replied. "And even they don't know much about it. He called it Ki. And he believes that we will need it."

The Raikage paled at that. "He wants to teach you... Ki?"

"You know of it?" Yugito asked.

"Know of it? There are times I _draw_ on it instead of Chakra!" That got their minds going. "If he thinks you need Ki to win this fight, then it's a lot more serious than I originally thought. Turn in your headbands, and Flak Jackets. You're going to be on temporary suspension, while under his tutelage. Is that clear?"

"Are you sure about this bro?" Bee asked.

"As sure as I'm the Raikage. Follow his training schedule to the letter. After everything is done, and you can come back, I want you to teach me how to control it, as I can't."

They both nodded, and took off what they needed to. "I can only imagine what he's going to put you through, but you better be prepared both mentally and physically." They both nodded, and put the items on the desk. "The fate of the world is in your hands., now."

They both nodded with smiles on their faces. They left the room.

-Iwagakure-

The Tsuchikage had both Han and Roshi in front of him. "You want to do what?"

"Sir, this is for more than just Iwa. This is for the Elemental Countries as a whole." Han replied.

"It is much bigger than that, Han." Roshi told him. "We're going to need everything we've got, and more. Even as Jinchuuriki, we don't have the strength needed to take down this foe. We need to do this. If not for the Planet, than for Iwa. We are the only ones that can do it, and even that's pushing it. Do you understand, Lord Tsuchikage?"

The old, but small, man thought for a moment. "Turn in your flak jackets and Headbands. Temporary suspension, until this is all over. The Council will have no part in this decision."

They both nodded, and gave up what was needed. "Thank you sir." They both said in unison, before leaving the room.

-Sunagakure-

Gaara walked into the Council room. "Sabaku no Gaara. You have been chosen to be the Godaime Kazekage." One of the members stated.

"I must respectfully decline." This caught them off guard. "I have something bigger to attend to, and as such, I cannot take the role of Kazekage. I will have to be on a temporary suspension from Ninja duties period in order to do this. You will have to make another decision for Kazekage."

"Why is this? What could be more important than your own village?"

"Try an Interdimensional threat that is after me." Gaara retorted. "Lady Chiyo, you may not believe this but there is a group in the Elemental Nations after the Bijuu. As such they will seek to extract the Ichibi. Their leader has found a way to cross into other dimensions. As such, I have joined with a group to take him down. We will be doing so on our terms, not his. However, in 4 days time, I will need to leave the village again. This is for the training I must go through."

"You are a Jinchuuriki. You don't need more strength."

"Yes, I do. I know this because there are areas that I need work on. If I don't have any sand on me, I'm useless. My Taijutsu, frankly, sucks. This training is going to help matters. The title of Kazekage will mean nothing if the planet is destroyed. That is exactly what will happen if the main target is not stopped."

"Your Ninja duties will be on temporary suspension, then." An old woman stated.

"Elder Chiyo!" a few of the others stated.

"You do realize that he has a point, right?" The woman retorted. "If the planet is destroyed, then there will be no need for a Kazekage. Let him do this. It must be done, for the safety of our village."

The council hesitated, but agreed nonetheless. "Turn in your headband. You will be on temporary suspension until your task is complete." Gaara did so. "Do not make me regret my action, Sabaku no Gaara."

"I know." Gaara left the room.

-Kirigakure-

Utakata was meeting with the Mizukage. Apparently, Mei Terumi was not happy.

"You mean to tell me, Konohagakure has, not only the Sanbi, but also the other Jinchuuriki on their side?"

"Not exactly." Utakata stated. "There is a reason I am here. It is because we will be acting independently of any Shinobi village. I believe it best if I am on temporary suspension. I do not think that Konohagakure has the Sanbi in their clutches, but one of their Ninja is also a part of this group, and will be accompanying us on this task. They have managed to remove the Kyuubi from his host, and the host is still alive. I have seen the proof. It is true."

"Then they could do so for you, as well."

"The process will take time, to my understanding." Utakata replied. "Anyway, I will need to leave in 4 days for the training I will be going through. This is to help me, the country, and the planet. I have to do this."

"Temporary Suspension it is, then." Mei replied. "Just don't get cocky, and report back when you are done."

"When I am done, I will let you know. This task is far too dangerous for most to think. I have to do this without the help of weaponry. Even you cannot help past this point. What must be done will be done. Until then, I am not under Kirigakure's watch. The council will not be able to touch me like this."

Mei nodded with a smile. "Good luck on your little mission, Utakata. You'll need it."

"Thank you... and I know." Utakata left the room, his headband on Mei's desk.

-Konohagakure-

Everyone was already back home, and telling their parents. Alice and Gonta were contemplating things. Jared went to visit Jiraiya saying that Tsunade might appear in Tanzaku soon. He took that advice, and brought her back within a week. But when he got back, Jared was already gone.

-a month later-

Darkness. Endless darkness. That's all that could be seen.

"KamehameHA!" There was suddenly a Blue beam of light heading in one direction.

"Dodon Ray!" A yellow beam rushed to meet the blue beam head on. They pushed each other back, seemingly in a stalemate.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Another beam hit the arguing point of the first two beams. This one was Orange in color, and seemed to have a spiral around it. The result?

A massive explosion lit up the entire area.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu." a Giant fireball lit up an area, and a bonfire was lit. There were a lot of people around it. They all looked worse for wear, but they all had the eyes of battle-hardened warriors.

One of them stood up. "You've all made some excellent progress. I believe it's time we head to our next destination." This one had Black hair and brown eyes. His outfit was an Orange Gi with the Kanji for Dimensional Force on the back, and the Kanji for Airgod on the Front.

"Are you sure about this?" Another one asked. He was wearing a red Gi, with the same Kanji on his back, but Megaman on the front. "We don't know where he is right now."

"We'll be starting with his last known position, Geo." The first one stated. "That's your world. We'll also help out as needed. I've even sent Airgod ahead of time to set up a portal in that particular area. Only we will be able to find it. The FMians won't."

"What about my original clothing?" Geo asked.

"They've been washed, duplicated, outfitted with seals, and sent to the base of operations we'll be using. You'll have to maintain your original cover, and as such, you'll have to live with your mother once again. Now for the next point."

Another looked at him. "That would be?"

"Transers. I have specially made a few Transers. One for each of us." The first one stated. "They are custom made, and will repair themselves. As such, they are more advanced than the standard Transer. Geo, your Transer has been upgraded as well. We've modified the Predation system for use of Battle Cards when it comes to the Denpa Henkan. It is still there, and as such, you can still use Jutsu through it. However, you no longer need to use the Predation system for Battle Cards."

"That's a handy upgrade. Where is it, by the way?"

"At the new base. They all are. You will know it when you see it. Jinchuuriki will have the symbol of their Bijuu on it. The SFF members have that of their particular member. All others are considered Ninja, and as such, have their Clan Insignia on it. That is how you will know yours from theirs." A bunch of nods. "One more thing, you can channel Chakra or Denpa Energy into it while inserting a Battle Card to use it as you would in your Denpa Henkan state. The only difference is that it can harm a Denpa Being, or a Normal human. Meaning: Be careful how you use it."

"Understood." Was the reply.

"Alright then. This area will remain a Training ground to use if needed. For now, we will leave it alone." A white light appeared in one area, showing what seemed to be a space station. "Head through this portal, and we will make it to the base. From there, switch into the clothing of the locals. If we have to go down to the Planet, and we obviously will, we will have to look like we belong."

Everyone got up, nodded, and walked through. The leader simply sighed. "This is not going to be easy. I know it's probably been about 10 days in that area, but things do not seem like they will be easy." He pulled something out of his pocket. It was the Andromeda key, and it was empty. "This thing is what they're after. They won't find it." He put it back in his pocket and walked through.

-Secret Base, Orbit-

Everyone stood in front of Jared, who was wearing his Orange Gi. Everyone else was in somewhat normal clothing for Modern Times.

"Okay, I may not be with the current times, but some of these are a little strange." Geo pointed out. "They don't look too far off, and they could look better, but not by much. It'll do."

"This isn't my first Dimension, but I know that the two are similar in culture. This would be about right, though I have never been to my Japan." Jared replied.

"Then for your first brush with my Japan, you did pretty damn well for a first guess." Geo stated. He was wearing his old Red shirt and Black Shorts. His Transer was on his arm.

Naruto looked at them. "What now, Jared?" Naruto was wearing an Orange Shirt, similar to Geo's. He wore Black Jeans, that seemed to be a little loose. His Transer was on his right arm. To anyone else, it would seem like an Orange Transer with a fox as a symbol. However, those in the room could tell it emanated power. And a lot of it.

Jared walked over to a large computer and started hitting buttons. The screen turned on, and windows popped up everywhere displaying a language that only Alice and Gonta recognized. "First things first. I'm going to find Harp Note. Geo, you head down there as Megaman, and change back into Geo when you do get down there. I'll let you know if I find something that could use some help."

"Roger that." Geo replied. "Denpa Henkan! Geo Stelar, on air!" There was a flash of light. "Uh, where's the exit?"

Jared pointed to the side without looking. "Just go through the wall right where the arrow points. That's an exit that will lead to a portal, and you must be in Denpa Henkan in order to go in there. From there, follow the wave roads, and get home."

There was some alarms going off. "Change in plans. Geo, head to the Art Museum. Forced Denpa Henkan... seems to be a virus that did the deed."

"Right." Megaman replied.

"I'm coming along." Naruto stated. "I seriously need to kick some ass."

"Alright. We are the Denpa Squadron. We do what we must to save what we can." Jared told them.

"Roger that! Denpa Henkan! Naruto Uzumaki, on air!" Naruto changed into Foxman. "Let's go, Megaman."

"You know it." They went through the wall, and left the base.

Jared looked at the screen. "Anyone want to watch them kick some ass?"

There were a few "Sure," and "why not?" so Jared continued typing away and 3 screen showed their locations. "Sit back and watch. I'll be monitoring their progress."

-Art Museum-

A man in a trench coat was trying to hold back the Virus-Human. "You're under arrest!"

He knocked him back, and was set to kill him. _'This seems like the end for me.'_ was the only thing going through the guy's head.

"Predation! Fuuton: Wind Wall!" There were cracks in the ground between the man and the Virus-Human.

"Art master!" The thing yelled.

"That guy is gonna be a nuisance." Foxman said from his position. "Battle Card! Blaze Edge!" His right hand turned into a sword and cut the virus in half. "Too easy."

The Virus-Human faded. A human came out of a black hole, and Foxman caught him. "HQ, this is Foxman. It appears a Virus fused with a human. I just cut it in half, and the Human appears to be intact, just exhausted."

_Understood. You do realize the others were watching, right?_

"They were watching, huh? Probably should have given them a better show." Foxman replied. Megaman landed right next to him. "That was far too quick for their liking, Foxman."

"I just heard." Foxman replied, as the man came up to him.

"Megaman!"

"Detective Copper." Megaman stated. "There's no reason for you to worry about us, nor do you need to think we're out to destroy Earth. We are Guardians. If you need us, we'll help. However, if the threat is beyond you, we will tell you, and you better back off. For your own safety."

"So that's the detective that wanted to find out who you are, huh?" Foxman asked, earning a nod. "That's bound to get annoying after a while."

"You get used to it." Megaman replied. "As long as the identity is kept secret there is little problem."

"Shock Note!" Megaman and Foxman jumped back to avoid being hit.

Harp Note looked at them. "The FMians are no match for me. Harp Note, dropping in!"

"Harp Note!" Megaman stated. "Good to see you've been keeping people safe while I was stuck elsewhere."

Harp Note looked at him. "Prove you are who you look like."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I already know where Megaman was taken. Where were you?"

"Konohagakure. Landed in Wave Country. Traveled for a bit to get my skills up. Found a way to get back, but with the entire group. Not just me." Megaman replied.

"And who are you?"

"Foxman. My cousin is the one that sent you the messages."

"The Uzumaki. Got it. Who else came?"

"All of us. Every Jinchuuriki, not sure if he told you about them, himself, and those that could Denpa Henkan like we can." Foxman replied.

"Okay. That's quite the force you've assembled. You think all that is needed against the FMians?"

"No, that's not why we assembled. A major enemy from our world, has crossed into yours and took Megaman. Have you found anyone in an Orange Spiral mask?" He created an image in his palm. "Someone like this guy?"

"Come to think of it, I did the day Megaman's frequency went missing. He's your target?"

"Yes, he is. However, we believe we can help you out with your little FMian problem." Foxman replied.

"The help would be appreciated." Harp Note replied. "Sure I've gotten a lot of training in, but I've got my own life to think about."

"Don't I know it." Foxman stated.

"Why are you associating with these two?" Copper asked.

"They are allies of mine, Copper. I've merely been holding them off until they got here. Though, I've only truly been waiting for Megaman. The others are a bonus."

"How do you know they are on our side?"

Megaman watched the exchange. "How did you get him to trust you so readily?"

"Simple. I showed him who I was." Harp Note stated. "Under confidentiality, of course."

Megaman blinked. "It was that simple?" A nod. Megaman facepalmed. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"You were more about keeping your powers to yourself. That's why you didn't think about it." Foxman stated.

"Your mother's been worried that something happened to you. You better go comfort her." Harp Note stated.

"You already met her?" Megaman asked. "Did you tell her about me?"

"No, I didn't. That's for you to say. However, I believe it best if you show Copper who you are. It'll help you out in the long run." Harp Note replied.

Megaman nodded and was about to undo the Denpa Henkan, when he froze at a certain voice. "MEGAMAN!" it was a shrill female voice, that he knew all too well. She tackled him from behind, but he was constantly changing frequency, so she went right through him.

"And now you know why I didn't want to reveal who I am." Megaman stated. "It's because of people like that."

"Then you're meeting me at the station."

"No need." Megaman stated. "I already have a number to contact you. I'll send you a message, with the identities of the ones helping us out. Don't bother looking into their backgrounds, because none of the others are really from this dimension. They helped me out while I was gone, so I kind of owe them."

"Trying to pay them back?"

"I guess you could say that." He rubbed his neck just like Naruto would.

"You taking a page out of my book, man?" Foxman asked.

"Sorry. I guess I just picked it up. Being around your cousin and you, who have similar habits with nerves, I guess I did pick up some of your traits." Megaman said.

"I know. I just like messing with ya!" Foxman grinned.

"Kid, you need to get going." Foxman's head stated.

"Right. See you soon, Megaman."

"Right back at you, Foxman." Foxman left in a frequency change. "I'll send you the data as soon as I can. It shouldn't take long."

He used a frequency change and left.

"I'll see you later, Detective." Harp Note stated.

"Until next time, Harp Note." she nodded, and left.

"You seem to know her personally." the blonde, Luna Platz, stated.

"No. I just know she's a protector of the peace. That's all I need to know. Those other two are not in my good graces yet." Copper stated. "You should get home. I can take you there, if you want."

Luna nodded. "Thank you, officer."

Luna, and her two friends got in. Copper took them home.

-Orbital Base-

Naruto had just re-entered the base. "So, how are things on your end?"

Jared looked at him. "I really wish things had gone better. It's not a good thing that we have to reveal who we are, but under confidentiality, we should be okay."

Alice walked into the room. "Jared, Gonta and I wish to speak to you."

Jared nodded. "Meet me in the conference room on the 3rd floor. I'll be there when I've got everything checked out." He turned back to the computer. "I've been trying to get the normal languages of my dimension, and those usually used in the Elemental Countries. Latin is also in there, so you know. All that's left is to get everything in the right order. I'm glad Airgod is a bit of a Technology freak. He's helping out a lot when it comes to coding, and the like. I'm glad he chose to come to me. The moment things are done, I'll head up there. It shouldn't take more than 10 minutes. If it does, I'll apologize."

-Stelar Residence-

Geo had walked up to the house. He took a deep breath, and grabbed the doorknob. "Uh... Mom? Are you home?"

Someone had walked out of the living room, though they were hesitant. It was Hope Stelar, and Geo recognized her. "Sorry it took so long..." He couldn't say anything else before she crushed him in a hug... or would have if he hadn't gotten that much stronger. He was glad he could put up his Wind Barrier up without doing anything.

"Not that I don't like this particular position, but could you please let go of me? The barrier I'm using to prevent you from crushing me could cut you in half if you're not careful." Geo stated. "It's the only one I've got that I can get up in that short amount of time."

Hope released him, and backed up a bit. "Thanks... I didn't want to hurt you, but it's the experience I had gained while I was gone. When someone tries doing that, behind or from in front, they tend to want you dead. I was taught to survive a place like that in a mere week. I know what I'm capable of, and it's a lot more than even the Satella Police. There's no reason for you to be afraid for me, nor do you need to be worried about me. I'll be fine."

"You had me worried all this time." Hope was tearing up. "Where have you been the past 10 days?"

"10 days?" Geo asked, confused. "I was there for 2 and a half months." He thought for a moment. "Must be a time difference from being in 2 different dimensions. Never really learned that aspect about it." He shrugged. "Anyway, I'm here now, and that's all that matters. Oh, and I made friends while I was there too. One of them even trained me in ways I never thought possible beforehand."

Hope looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"If viruses attack, and I'm in the area, let me know. I'll show you what I mean. I kind of ran into Detective Copper when I reappeared, and he knows there are others in the area that want to help him. Those are my friends." Geo replied. "I'm glad I took a shower before we left. I didn't really work up that much of a sweat, either. One Virus that fused with a human... Who knew it would be that weak compared to the other one that I ran into. The bull at the school."

"Oh yeah. Sonia Strumm came asking about you. Even tried to say that you'll be okay, as if she knew."

"She probably did. One of my friends sent her a message through a dimensional rift of sorts. Apparently he told her that I was there, and he was currently trying to figure out a way to get me back."

"You'll never believe what she told me, though."

"Did she tell you anything about Harp Note?" Geo asked.

"So you already know." Hope deadpanned.

"Then I guess I can tell you the other half. I'm Megaman." Geo stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Megaman. Omega-xis is my partner to fuse, as Lyra is Sonia's. I didn't think it was a good idea for you to know, because you might get overprotective, but I feel like I have to protect you until Dad returns."

"You mean..."

"Dad's alive." Geo told her. "Omega-xis was there, and was a part of the attacking force. Instead of killing them off like he was ordered to, he turned dad and the entire crew into Denpa Life Forms. Near as I can figure, either they are trying to find a way back home, or powering what remains of the Shuttle. I don't know which. Jared, one of my friends, said he'd check on it."

"Well, then I think you've had plenty of time to rest up, so why not tell me about what happened while you were gone. I don't want to be left out of the loop." Hope said, her mood brightened.

"Sure, why not?" Geo replied. "Although, if you want me to explain what I learned to do, we'll need a better spot. Don't want to destroy the house. One of them, I could crush the house in an instant. It ties into another one, but I can tone down the other one to make it applaudable here. Just don't be afraid of what comes out."

Geo took a steak knife and cut his finger a bit. "What are you doing?"

"What's needed." He went through a few handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu!"

The was a bit of smoke. Hope was surprised when the Smoke alarms didn't go off. **"Hey, Geo! What's up?"**

"Gamakichi?" Geo asked. "Well, you are the right size. Looks like I've got converting down pat."

"**Looks like it, kid. Hey, you got any snacks?"**

"Did you think I would summon one of you kids without any?" He pulled out some crackers. "Here."

"**Thanks."** He gulped it down quickly. Hope was gaping at the Toad. **"Uh... Who's she?"**

"That's my mom." Geo stated. "Mom, this is Gamakichi. One of the toads. The summoning requires a small amount of blood to perform, but that's about it. By the way, you think you could tell Jiraiya that I made it back? Everyone else is here as well, and Madara's presence here has been confirmed. We have not made contact, but he was here when I was sent to Wave Country."

"**Sure thing. Anything else?"**

"Yeah, one more thing. If you see Tsunade, tell her that her godson says to get off her read end, stop being such a lazy, spineless, bitch, that can't hold her own troubles, and continues to drink and gamble, though she's no good at the latter. Said Godson is a master Gambler, as I found out. Naruto's got the Devil's Luck, apparently. He's planning on hitting a Casino sooner or later with a small amount of Zenny. I'm willing to bet he's going to turn 100 Zenny to well over a million. He did that with 5 Ryou back in one of the Gambling halls in Tanzaku, apparently."

"**Nice. So, in short, tell Jiraiya you made it back. Everyone's safe, Madara has been here, and tell Tsunade off for wallowing in self-pity?"**

"That about covers it."

"**Should I tell her about Naruto having the Devil's Luck?"**

"Best if you don't mention that. You should've seen the numbers he racked up. And that was in an hour."

"**Fine by me."**

"Wait." Geo took something else out. "This is a letter for Kushina and Elisia. They'll need to get it. There's also a seal with more snacks for them to unseal when they get it. The snacks are for you."

"**You know me so well."**

"I know." Geo grinned. Gamakichi left. "And that's one of the smaller ones."

"That frog was talking."

"He's a toad mom. I can summon them with ease. His father, though, I'm not going to summon. He's easily 10 stories tall." Geo stated. "Last time I summoned him, I had trouble staying on his back."

"He's that big?" Hope asked. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I were, but I'm not. He is that big." Geo replied. "Anyway, my clothes have gotten an upgrade. I don't need to wash them, as they wash themselves."

"How did you manage to do that?" Hope asked.

"Seals." Geo replied, as he took out a notebook. "I've made copies of the seals I know I can make flawlessly. What they do, how to activate them, possible uses... ah. Here it is." He pointed to one. "This is the Self-Cleaning seal. When it's grafted into the fabric, it will automatically clean the entire article when needed. I even did so with my underwear." He went through it again, and stopped on another one. "This is a Storage seal. Jared gave me a few things, and said that I should only open this particular seal when I get home. Well, I'm home. Let's find out what he was giving me."

He released what was in the seal, and found a few Battle Cards and a note. "Huh. A Note."

Geo

This happens to have the Battle Card I told you I would give you. Along with a few others. This note has the description of each one.

Spirit Cannon: The Spirit Cannon can only be used by you, me, Alice and Gonta, and only in our Denpa Henkan state. It does not work without the Predation System, and as such, you will need Omega-xis to help with that. The same rules still apply, but the count will not stack if you don't use all of the shots. Remember, 3 shots per Denpa Henkan. Not one more.

Double Sword: I made this one for the entire team to use. It was made originally for the Normal Human state, for use with the Transer. Download it into the Transer, and you will be able to use it easily. Just Charge Chakra into the Transer when you put it in. That's all you really need to do, and both hands will turn into Swords. Be warned: These swords are deadly to Viruses and Humans alike.

Suiryuudan: I took the liberty of making a Battle Card from a Jutsu. This one is unique to you, as I only made one. When Gemini Spark shows up, use this on him. It will knock him for a loop.

Recover Full: This is one that can only be used on Denpa Ningen or Normal Humans. It will heal fatal wounds, but will not recover energy, Chakra, or the like. Something like Chakra Exhaustion will not be remedied with this, so don't bother trying.

Noise Card: This is actually a program that will activate automatically when there is any amount of Noise nearby. Just know that once you insert this into your Transer, you will automatically generate a bit of Noise, but not emit it. As such, you will gain resistance to it. I gave you two of these. One for you, the other for Sonia. The longer you have them, the more resistance you will gain. If you have them active for a year before any other Noise Sources come up, you won't be affected.

Think of it as a precaution you should take now.

Try to hook up with Sonia, as she lost her mother. You should know how that feels. Don't let her feel lonely. As Jinchuuriki the guys at the HQ know it's not a good thing. I do as well. You know the feeling, too.

Food for thought.

Jared Uzumaki

"That guy always amazes me with his knowledge." Geo said.

"What do you mean?"

"He always seems to know what's coming next. The biggest events, more often than not."

There was a knock on the door. Hope went to get it, while Geo started using the stove.

Luna, Bud and Zack came in behind Hope. "So, you finally made it back, huh?" Luna asked. "Took you long enough."

"Hey, I was trapped in another dimension with no technology. All I had was my Transer, and even then I couldn't contact my own mother. Much less, any of you. Besides, I took to learning a few things there." he disappeared from their view. "One such thing is how to move faster without having to suffer from tunnel vision. Even fight like that." They all turned around and saw him... grinning?

"And this is when I'm restricted by at least 200 times that of Earth's Gravity. Imagine what I could do without the Resistance Seals set to 203x." Geo's grin only widened when he saw their faces. Hope had a hand over her mouth.

"How did you..."

"A lot of heavy-duty Hardcore Training. My movements were being restrained the entire time. Couple this with the fact that I was training in enhanced gravity for a little over a month, do you honestly believe I can't do something like that?" Geo asked.

Zack inspected Geo. "What's with those markings on your neck?"

This caught the others by surprise. "Not surprised the Genius of your group noticed." Geo took off his glove, and pulled up his sleeve. "These are not mere markings. This happens to be the Resistance Seal, and it is on my entire body. The marker for how powerful it is is right over my heart." He pulled the sleeve down and put the glove back on. "It doesn't affect my physical weight, nor will it make me heavier. My body will feel like it's being weighed down, but nothing else will. Meaning, I could sit on a chair, and not affect it any way I wouldn't. Seal or no seal."

"You think I could learn?" Zack asked.

"I could help you understand them, but you wouldn't be able to use them easily." Geo replied. There was another knock on the door. _'This feeling... Jared.'_ "I'll get it, mom."

"He's changed a lot." Luna stated.

"He's still my son." Hope told her. "It's strange, though. He summoned a Toad in here earlier. He even told me he pushed himself beyond the brink of death there. I'm not sure whether to be happy he's back in one piece, or angry that he put his life at risk."

"It's about to happen more soon." A male voice stated. Jared walked into the room, wearing Navy Blue Jeans, and an Orange Shirt. The Uzumaki Swirl was on the right shoulder.

Hope looked at him. "Who are you?"

"Mom, this is Jared Uzumaki." Geo stated. "He's the one that helped me out all that time, among others."

"Of course, I'm the one with more information than any of the others." Jared stated. "So, you're his mother, huh?"

"Yes, I am. I should thank you for helping him get back."

"Well, I can't say he's out of the wet work yet." Jared stated. "He's got a bigger enemy to face."

"Why does he have to face them?"

"Because of who he is." Jared replied vaguely, but Hope caught it. "He works with someone who took the controller for a weapon. That controller is now in my hands, but they still think that Geo would have it."

"Don't you think it's dangerous to bring it out here?" Geo asked. "The Andromeda Key gives off a unique signal. It would attract all of the FMians to this spot."

"I don't have it on me. It's in a Pocket Dimension. Only myself and Airgod can get there." Jared stated. "Also, it's been drained." He then tensed up.

"_**I thank you for purifying me, and releasing me from the Bijuu status. However, I sense the one I will be with is near you."**_

"Well, looks like the Sanbi has chosen someone." Jared stated.

"Wait. Who did it chose?" Geo asked.

"_**Tell the boy to shut up. It's the one whose aura is similar to his, but older. Summon me there through a Denpa Henkan."**_

"_Sorry, Sanbi. No can do. There are those not aware of the Denpa Henkan. However, I think Airgod can do so."_

"_**That I can. I'll bring you here through my own methods."**_

"Hope Stelar. You have been chosen by the Sanbi no Kyodaigame. He has been purified and turned into a Denpa Life Form, as has his friend the Kyuubi no Yoko. That knocks Bijuu down to 7." Jared stated.

"Wait. You mean he's like Omega-xis now?"

"And your mother will be like you." Jared finished for him. "Just know that she won't be getting it easy from us."

"Damn. And it wouldn't be right for you to put the Resistance Seals on her."

"Who said I would?" Jared asked. "Remember, Alice knows how to make them too."

Geo facepalmed. "Then she'll do it, right?"

"Bingo."

"What's going on here?" Hope asked.

"This is not going to be easy to explain without beating around the bush." Jared stated. "Put simply, you've been chosen by a powerful entity. As such, you have been asked to join us in our quest. In addition, you will most likely be heralded as a Hero of the Dimensions, and, of course, this planet. But know this: Once you start, the odds of you being able to stop and survive are slim at best."

"Will I be able to help my son?"

"Loyal to the end." Jared stated. "I like that."

"Will I or won't I?" Hope reiterated.

"After a while, yes. You'd be working with him. However, you'd have to work yourself pretty damn hard to keep up with us."

"I'm not worried." Hope replied with a smirk. "It's been a while, but I'm sure I can take down a few of the weaker ones."

"Why is this?"

"Martial Arts champion, 10 Tournaments. Kendo Champion, 12 Tournaments. Shoot out Champion, only 1, but that was to prove a point. All by the age of 17." Hope replied.

"Did you know about this, Geo?" Jared asked. He shook his head. "Well, neither did I. It just goes to show that even if I know a lot, I still don't know everything."

"_**And now you see why I chose her."**_

Jared held up his right arm, and a mark started glowing. "Otherworld Summon!" A blue light appeared, and hit her Transer, which then glowed a bit.

"That's it?" Geo asked.

"Apparently." Jared replied.

"Alright then. Where do I start?"

"More like when." Jared stated. "Geo you'll have to teach her. We'll keep an eye on the Virus and FMian attacks. Anything big, we'll let you know."

"Got it." Geo replied.

"Alright. I'm out." Jared dissolved into mist.

"Dammit. He sent a Mist Clone?"

"Language." Hope warned.

"I know, but it gets frustrating sometimes." Geo replied. "I really wish he didn't have to send clones to give out messages. He has a Transer now."

"I noticed." Hope stated. She opened up her Transer and found what looked like a Turtle with 3 tails flowing behind it.

"So, you're the Sanbi, huh?"

"That I am. Don't worry too much about me. Unlike the FMians I can't take over your mind. Not like this. I can't help with your Denpa Training either, as I have no experience with it myself."

"Point noted." Hope stated.

Geo did get a call, though.

_Geo, did you seriously forget that I am one of the Clone Masters of the Leaf?_

Geo took that moment to facepalm. _I'll take that as a yes._ Jared told him.

"Why do you have to, then?" Geo asked.

_Because its fun._ Jared replied. _Also, because some people might not like the news, and, by proxy, me. If that is the case, normally I'd get hit, and it's better the clone get hit, than I get hit. Am I right?_

"Point taken." Geo replied. "Anyway, why did you call?"

_I've been searching for a few other things, and I found the remnants of he space shuttle. It's still broadcasting, so there's not much else you need to worry about. Warn Luna about Ophiucus. She'll need to be able to fight her off on her own at first._

"Understood." Geo replied. "Anything else?"

_Not at the moment. I'll be letting the others know Sanbi chose your mother soon. Everyone will know about it by morning. Uzumaki out._

"Stelar out." The call was cut. "Alright, now that that's been taken care of, I think the others should go home. Mom, you'll have to learn how to manipulate Chakra. The Sanbi can help with that. Once you're done with that, let me know, and I'll help you to convert it to Denpa Energy. Until then, I don't think it's a good idea to do anything like we do. You'll need his recommendation, before I do anything. You'll need to be able to activate Denpa Vision, and right now, that's the best way for you to do so. Until you pull that off, there's nothing I'll help you with."

Hope raised an eyebrow. "There's a reason for this, in case you're wondering."

"And what would be that reason?"

"You'll need to see the world through their eyes before you try to comprehend the matter. If you tell Sanbi that it's like a Doujutsu, he could get you enough for that, as well. You need to do so with Denpa Energy. Not Chakra. That's why." Geo explained.

"Hope, the kid has a point. If you see the world through their eyes, you'll have a better understanding of what to expect, before you do anything you might regret. Also, once you're done, I'll be modifying your Transer to be able to use your Chakra, or Denpa Energy. If you use any Battle Cards, you'll be able to make them useful no matter what state they're in. It can hurt those around you, though, so be careful."

"He's right, mom." Geo looked at the others. "Shouldn't you be going?"

"Uh... sorry?" Luna said.

"Just go." Geo deadpanned. They walked out. "Learn to control your Chakra. Then learn to convert it. After that, send it to your eyes and see the world anew."

Hope studied him, and nodded. "Get some rest, Geo. You'll need it." She got a nod in response, and he went upstairs. "What about dinner?"

"I'll be good for another 12 hours. I love the Akimichi Feasts, especially when there isn't an Akimichi present." Geo grinned. "One Akimichi could out eat 20 soldiers, and still keep going. That's in one sitting, too."

"Wow. Good thing there aren't any of them around here, huh?"

"Tell me about it." Geo replied. "I couldn't feed one of them, much less the whole Clan."

"How many are there?" Hope asked.

"200, at the least." Geo deadpanned. "It's surprising how they can eat so much, and never go hungry."

He walked upstairs, took a shower, and went to bed. He had a busy week ahead of him.

00000x00000

Final Chapter is complete!

The rest will be going into a Sequel. Believe me when I say, things are not really going much further until I finish up with another story. The ideas will overlap, and I will end up putting the ideas in the wrong stories. That will end up being a problem.

That is all!


	19. OC information

I figured that people would want to know why the SFF and their hosts would seem overpowered. Luckily I found this hanging around my computer while looking around for nothing in particular. The good thing about this is the fact that there are few changes that need to be made, as I couldn't get more information on them. In any case, they are OCs based on a Legend I once heard. That Legend, is far from gone, and there are no apparent traces of them. I tend to take after Airgod, so that's why I use him in my profile.

SFF Statistics and Abilities

Notes: All measurements are given in Imperial (USA) units (i.e. inches, miles, pounds, etc.)

Years are given in Earth years, not that of where they are from

Any references made from anime will be noted before the reference and can easily be checked out on

All statistics are made as of March 1st, 2009, unless otherwise noted

**Airgod**

Age: 11,003 years old

Weight: Varies

Height: usually around 6 feet

IQ: sticks around 400, but can go up to 2,500 max

Weapon of Choice: his Aura Bow (can break into 2 daggers, and re-attach to become a bow), or empty handed

Abilities:

Wind, Rock, Fire and Liquid manipulation

Can see any ability or movement once, whether physically or mentally, and use it on the field of battle almost instantly. May or may not need to practice the ability before using it.

Can Breathe underwater and in space, no atmosphere required to survive

Immune to fire, highly resistant to lightning

Can grab a lightning bolt, absorb it, and fire it out in another direction (lightning redirection)

Spirit Eye

Comments:

If you manage to get him to fight, make sure you are NOT his opponent. Any ability you use against him will likely be used against you within 1 minute. There is little to no chance of survival if you go up against him in an all-out fight to the death. He has a rivalry with Athena, the current score, as of March 1st 2011, is 176-105, and Airgod is in the lead. Sometimes called AG, most know him as "The Lone Wolf of the Battlefield", he is the brother of Golden Eagle and believes the power of bonds can easily exceed any and all industrial weapons of today. Be careful around him. Should you run into him on his worst day, it is ridiculously easy to piss him off. If you should cause that, you have just signed your own death warrant, which will be resolved immediately. He is a better strategist than George Washington, Adolf Hitler, Alexander the Great, and (Naruto reference) Shikamaru combined, then multiplied by about 8,000. His skills at analysis and visualization are unrivaled by anyone, even Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. As noted above, there's not much of a difference, except when you look at the win streaks. The max either have had (at the time noted above), is 36 and counting for Airgod, and 28 for Athena.

The Spirit Eye is similar to a Doujutsu in Naruto. Thing is, he is the only one who can wield it, and it wouldn't pass to any children he has. With it he is able to copy any and all Ocular Techniques, and use them with little consequence. For something like the Amaterasu (Naruto Reference) which normally makes you lose a bit of your sight, you wouldn't lose part of your sight, as it would be a more purified version of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Picture what a guy with this eye could do if he were an Anime freak, or an Otaku.

He'd get even more deadly.

Note: Messing with his friends means an automatic Death Warrant. Regardless of his mood.

**Golden Eagle**

Age: 12,001

Weight: About 215 lbs

Height: around 5' 6"

IQ: 203, rumored to be higher by now

Weapon of Choice: His customized Sword (known only as the Crescent Moon Blade), Long Range Rifles (e.g. Sniper rifle)

Abilities:

Flight

Fingers can cut through diamonds like a hot knife through butter

Can cause Temporary Blindness or deafness in himself or others

Can use solid objects to see when blind (whether enemy- or self-inflicted)

Immune to Fire, Acid Corrosion (up to pH .0001), can breathe underwater and in space (no atmosphere required)

Comments:

Brother to Airgod, Golden Eagle is usually called by his initials: GE. Unlike Airgod he is much more resistant to changing his ways, so he can be pretty predictable in a conversation. On the field of battle, his attacks are more Aerial than land-based. Can use virtually any weapon with utmost ease. He has a good heart, but has little to no problems with killing those who threaten others, whether empty threats or not. Much like Airgod, anyone who messes with family (AG is all he has these days, although a relationship has supposedly been building between him and Saiyuki) or friends, will die within 10 minutes. No if's, and's, or but's, he will kill them on the spot.

Note: Do not piss him off. Unlike his brother, he has a bit of a short fuse. If anyone gets him the slightest bit mad, he WILL attack. If he goes after you, he WILL kill you unless his energy is suppressed by an outside force. When angry, he loses all sense of himself and reason.

For all you Dragonball/Z/GT fans out there, picture when a Saiyan looks at the full moon. It's like that, only no immediate change in form. It's more of a slow change, and he will only revert back if: 1) his anger is suppressed by an outside force, or 2) The one he is pissed at dies. He may or may not remember what happens whenever he is in that state. Also, If he pulls a curved sword with a pitch-black blade, run. He doesn't use it often, but when he does, he's out for the life of someone in the immediate area.

**Saiyuki**

Age, Weight and Height: Unknown

IQ: Not documented anywhere

Weapon of Choice: Knife, Handguns (Automatic, semi-automatic, 3-round burst, doesn't matter)

Specialty: Espionage

Abilities:

Telepathy

Crane, monkey and tiger fighting styles

Can manipulate any aura to her will

Can sweet talk anyone to do anything (Airgod is the only one who she has tried this with and failed)

Immune to: Fire, Acids, Poisons, Toxins, Stabbing

Comments:

The only female of the group, Saiyuki is sometimes called SY, but only Golden Eagle calls her Sai. Doesn't talk that much, and can easily be seen as ruthless and cold-hearted. Granted, she is ruthless from time to time, but rarely. Makes an excellent team with Golden Eagle, but can't stand his brother. Has a good heart, but knows full well that trusting the wrong people will end up getting herself in trouble.

Notes: Stabbing her will get you nowhere. Shooting her will achieve the same result. Best way to get rid of her, is not to fight her. Getting up close is the only way to damage her, due to her immunity to Fire and stabbing, but getting close enough to slash, hack or pound her is suicide, even for (DBGT reference) Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Never underestimate her just because she looks like she could pull off a model like it was child's play, which in her case, it was. Her words, though I am not sure if she meant it literally. If you wish to get her attention, you should (if possible) raise energy output levels to about 50 times that of the average human, 100x to prove a point, or 7,000x if you want to one-night stand her. If you manage to go beyond 30,000 times that of the average human, she WILL take notice and start to follow you, or walk up to you asking if you want anything. She's kind of gullible for stuff like that. Airgod doesn't try that, mainly because she would know full well who was trying to get her attention. His energy-elements are too different from the rest, she will know who he is, and ask him (He's done this once before) "What the hell do you think you're DOING?" Usually louder than a High School Fire alarm, echoing throughout an empty building, across all 3 stories of it, with the (DBZ reference) ears of a namekian right next to it.

**Toa Ignika**

Age: Unknown

Height and Weight: Variant

IQ: stays over 9000

Weapon of Choice: Throwing weapons, hand-blades

Abilities:

Both hands can become blades that can cut through diamonds with little to no problem

Can emit beams from entire body (even downstairs guys)

Naturally Blind

Deadly accuracy at a distance (First time encounter with this: WTF? He's F***in blind!)

Analytical (I don't see how he could have this as good as he does, he's blind for corn's sake)

Can cloak himself within ElectroMagnetic (EM) waves

Immune to: Illusions, Physical pain, Mental Strain, anything that requires eye contact (No surprise there)

Comments:

He's blind, so most don't really get how his specialties are what they are. Put simply, he uses all of his senses, except the physical eye. His mind's eye is one way he sees. He can feel the vibrations through the air, listen to anything up-wind for about 60 miles, and can sniff out a lie about 50 miles away. Not a figure of speech here. He can _LITERALLY_ smell a lie about 50 miles away, as he has done so a few times. Not much else is known about him. The only way to know it is him for sure is his aura. Like any other, it is different from the rest, but the way to tell for sure is the constant disturbance in it. Combine that with an aura that would make demons cower in fear, you got his.

Notes:

He is a Shape-shifter, so there is only the way described above to know for sure it is him. Not much is known about him, and he rarely talks. If he pulls a sword out of his ass (literally) Prepare to be stabbed up your ass with that thing.

**Shockwave**

Age: around 11,000 years

Height and Weight: Unknown

IQ: Highly Variant

Weapon of Choice: Explosives

Specialties: Demolitions expert, suicide bomber

Abilities:

Can control water, wind, lightning and fire

Can cause storms, produce shock waves

Likes blowing things up

No atmosphere required to live

Immune to: Explosions, Radiation, Fire, Lightning

Comments:

He almost always has an explosive on him. In short, he can self-destruct, then reform. He has been hit with several Nuclear Warheads in the past, and is still not mutated from his original form. He makes an excellent Suicide Bomber, mainly because of his immunity to explosions. The guy is a pyrotechnic genius. Inventor of the Plasma missile, he is by far the smartest as they come in demolitions, explosions, and the like. Also a bit of a computer nerd, but be careful. One false move, and he'll explode, taking you with him, and re-form as you die.

Note: His temper is almost under his complete control. Few things anger him these days. Messing with his friends, like the rest of the group, is the one way to get his anger up there quick. Again, don't do this unless you have a death wish, because that is EXACTLY what will happen. If you see him pull out what looks like a blue ball with a red 8 on it, run for your life. Its a fucking plasma bomb. It will blow a massive crater in the planet he's on without fail. The smallest crater he's made with one of those... That would be a 20 mile radius. The biggest on record would easily exceed a 100 mile radius. He has toppled entire planetary colonies with that thing. If you get close enough to him to punch him, you will die by explosion.

All members of the Spiritual Force Five (SFF) can communicate with spirits (dead or alive), animals (out of control or not) and trees (no stumps). Each member can talk to another through no more than concentrating on their aura, energy level, or another way of focusing on them. They can also read the aura of any and all living beings. No apparent weaknesses for any member. They can also stay in this plane and talk with beings on the spirit plane (they kind of overlap each other, hence explaining the haunting of several places to a point). No one knows how they do this, it's just a natural ability they all share, and its no joke. It can be scary for a first-timer and sometimes looks like they are talking to themselves. Unusual spiritual behavior can lead to suspicion of a SFF member. Truthfully, these people are long gone, although their spiritual essence remains. They take residence in certain bodies, which will be able to use their abilities to a point.

Take note that when all 5 are together and pissed at you: you have Ultimate Ownage coming your way. There is no question that you will die. The only question is: How many will die before they get to you? 1? 2? 300? Over 9000? No pun intended (but it looks like it was doesn't it?). There is absolutely no telling how many they will kill to get to you in this situation. If they have a target picked out, they will NOT stop until that target is eliminated, and will kill anyone who gets in their way. They may deny it, but they had something to do with the American Revolution, and the American Civil War, at that.

On that subject, John Wilkes Booth was not the one who killed Abe Lincoln. It was an impostor, who had killed Booth 3 years before Lincoln died (it was late 1862 when Booth died). Needless to say, that guy was killed within 10 hours of killing Lincoln. The history books were wrong on this. The REAL Booth's body is currently in another dimension (on display at that), so any body searching would be useless.


End file.
